On the way out
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Tomarry. AU Parcial. El lado gris es diferente, mucho más de lo que acostumbraría el lado de la luz. Una tregua, un nuevo profesor de Defensa que no es quien dice ser y los inicios de algo entre Tom Riddle y Harry Potter que, realmente, puede generar un cambio.
1. La caja de chocolates

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **On the way out.**

 _1\. La caja de chocolates._

El pacto había comenzado el día en que Harry Potter cumplió los dieciséis años. Había recibido regalos de parte de Hermione, los Weasley, Sirius y los miembros que quedaban del ED y que lo seguían respetando. Ese verano había intercambiado cartas con todos y recibido muchas peticiones de ir a pasar veranos en otras casas. Pero Harry sabía que Dumbledore no lo aprobaría, y además, por una vez en todos sus veranos, _no quería_ irse.

Ese mismo 31 de Julio que Harry estaba desenvolviendo sus regalos con una sonrisa divertida, Dudley Dursley recibía una caja de chocolates.

Era una caja de chocolates de tamaño extra grande, redonda, con papel plateado y una flor de papel color rosa. Tenía una nota impresa que decía "Para Dudley, con amor". No había firma, pero sí un extraño perfume a violetas revoloteando en el ambiente alrededor de la caja.

Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar sus tíos hablaban, emocionados, de que su Dudley ya tenía admiradoras. Dudley, en particular, se veía entre sonrojado y satisfecho. Había comido ya la mitad de los chocolates y dejó una gran mitad para mostrarle a Harry y contarle con voz socarrona:

—Eh, mira, enfermo. A que en tu escuela de raritos no recibes cosas como esta, ¿verdad?

Harry bebió un sorbo de té y comió lentamente su beicon. Ni a Vernon ni a Petunia parecía molestarle, en esta ocasión, que Dudley haya sacado el tema a cuestión. El chico estaba envalentonado y demasiado seguro de sí mismo; seguramente, pensaba Harry, era la primera cosa que recibía de una chica como para sentirse de otra manera.

Vernon siguió con las burlas y Petunia calló, aunque no los detuvo. Harry terminó su desayuno en silencio, haciendo oídos sordos, mientras Dudley terminaba de comer todos los chocolates que le quedaban, haciendo mucho ruido al masticar y sin siquiera saborear. Comía como un cerdo.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y espero. La carta lo decía… confiaba en lo que iba a suceder incluso más que en cualquier otra cosa. Y finalmente, los gritos comenzaron. Harry podía imaginarse lo que sucedía, pero no podía representarlo en su mente tal cual estaba sucediendo. La tentación fue grande, así que tomó su varita y fingiendo no saber absolutamente nada bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con los ojos alarmados y los dedos apretados fuertemente en torno a la varita.

Dudley vomitaba sangre. Su cuerpo rechoncho estaba consumido por espasmos feroces. Sangre, también, le caía por la nariz. Sus tíos ni siquiera lo vieron a él ni dijeron nada por su varita: ambos estaban inclinados sobre su hijo, su _Dudders_ , que poco a poco dejaba una gran mancha sanguinolenta en el suelo de la cocina.

—¡Muchacho! —gritó de pronto Vernon, al verlo con la varita en mano, observando con expresión perpleja el vómito de sangre—. ¡Haz algo!

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —casi gritó Harry. Sentía la voz al borde de la histeria, pero no por el sentimiento que todos querrían—. ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡No puedo hacer… nada fuera del colegio!  
—¡HAZ ALGO! —gritó feroz Vernon, adelantándose, pisando el charco de sangre y cayendo sobre su gordo trasero al suelo. Harry no tuvo siquiera ganas de reír. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo de los pantalones y corrió al teléfono. Llamó a emergencias con una voz que pretendía estar asustada y fue a avisar que lo había hecho. Luego, sin decir nada —porque ya había disfrutado del espectáculo— fue a su habitación.

Se quedó allí incluso cuando vino la ambulancia. Ni sus tíos ni nadie fueron a ver qué hacía, o nada. Harry oyó cómo se llevaban a su primo y como sus tíos iban con él. La casa quedó en silencio, vacía, casi hueca.

Allí, tendido en su cama, con una expresión de éxtasis, se permitió reír a carcajadas. Rió a carcajadas hasta que se quedó sin aire, le dolió el estómago, rodó por la cama y cayó al suelo, pero siguió riendo como si estuviera loco.

Y, tal vez, lo estaba.

El funeral de Dudley fue tres días más tarde. Había estado ingresado en emergencias toda la noche y muerto al alba siguiente, casi veinticuatro horas después de haber ingerido los chocolates. Y eso fue lo que buscaron en su estómago: la sustancia que se encontraba dentro de los dulces. Resultó ser simple y barato veneno para ratas mezclado con insecticida, que era lo que había causado las náuseas. No tenían idea de muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido, ni por qué, pero la policía investigadora fue a la casa a rastrear huellas de la caja de chocolates. Además de las huellas de Dudley y de su madre —que había admitido que había tocado la caja para admirarla cuando llegó y los forenses le creyeron— estaban las huellas de Archivald "Archie" Keyglass, un amigo de Dudley que Petunia sabía que se había peleado con él hace tiempo. Lo había conocido en un torneo de boxeo y se habían llevado bien, pero según Petunia Dursley el chico se había comportado muy violento con su Dudders y éste no había querido ser amigo de semejante tipejo mal parado.

Harry fue al funeral de Dudley con ropas negras que tampoco eran suyas, pero por lo menos no eran de su primo. Había mucho llanto, muchas flores, mucho dolor y mucha pena. A este punto todo el vecindario sabía que Dudley había sido asesinado por un amigo suyo, mayor que él, que en esos momentos estaba siendo interrogado y apresado por la justicia. Harry mantuvo la cabeza gacha y no hizo contacto visual con nadie. Se mostró penoso, triste, pero no se atrevió a llorar por parecer exagerado. Después de todo, su tío tampoco lloraba, si bien lo hacía Petunia.

La casa se mantuvo en silencio cuando volvieron. Petunia se encerró en la habitación de su hijo a llorar rodeada de sus cosas. Los llantos se oían desde la habitación de Harry, que se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada mientras, también, ocultaba las risas.

Finalmente, después de una cena pre-hecha que Petunia le subió al cuarto —y le obsequió un extraño abrazo fortísimo que a Harry le dejó mal sabor en la boca— Harry tomó una pluma, un pergamino y comenzó su carta:

" _Tom:_

 _Todo funcionó. A la perfección. Archivald está en prisión y probablemente no salga. Lo han dado en las noticias, aunque supongo que ya lo has visto. Dudley… bueno, esa bola de grasa tal vez tenga el trato que se merece en el Infierno, ese bastardo._

 _Yo me encuentro bien. Mejor que bien. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha costado no comenzar a reír en el funeral. Y pensar, sólo pensar, que el verdadero responsable está tan cerca de ellos que ni se lo esperan… Por una vez los Dursley no me han culpado a mí; creo que no sospechan de quien dejaron encerrado toda la noche. Es decir, ¿cómo podría haber dejado la caja con los chocolates allí? Y el preparado… Dudo mucho que los chocolates se vendan envenenados; los únicos que conozco que venden chocolates con algo incluido son los gemelos. Y ya sabes, también dudo mucho que ellos usen veneno real para alguna de sus bromas._

 _Me distraigo. Espero que te encuentres bien, realmente. No puedo controlar mi júbilo. Y claro, no tienes que decir nada: nuestra tregua queda completamente pactada._

 _No tortures a muchos mortífagos. Oh, espera, si son mortífagos tortúralos lo que te plazca._

 _Buenos deseos,_

 _Harry"._

Despertó a Hedwig y le dio la dirección. La lechuza estaba extrañada por la dirección nueva, aunque tampoco pareció protestar: ese verano, Harry la enviaba a muchos lugares nuevos.

La lechuza blanca voló con la carta entre las patas y Harry la observó hasta que se perdió de vista, sonriendo. Y ahora sí que tenía verdaderos motivos para sonreír.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, y por favor dejad comentarios! Me gustaría saber todo lo que opináis del primer capítulo. Sin más, saludos.**


	2. El lado gris

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Nass Rox, que me ha dejado un review. Ya verás por donde va la historia :)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis puesto follow y fav.**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Este sucede antes que el primero, por lo tanto no van por la misma línea temporal, que se estabiliza a partir del tercero. Para más explicaciones, leed.**

* * *

 _2\. El lado gris._

A mediados de Junio, Harry fue a Londres. No tenía idea de qué había soñado, pero había despertado con unas extrañas ganas de ir a Londres, caminar, gastar un poco de dinero. Había cambiado unos cuantos galeones por libras el año anterior y no había gastado ese dinero en casi nada. Así que se armó con su varita —de la cual nunca se separaba— las ropas muggles que Sirius le había comprado —que le sentaban mucho mejor que las de su primo— y su bolsita con libras y galeones. Bien separados, claro.

Llamó al autobús noctámbulo y le dijo que lo llevara hasta alguna zona comercial de Londres. Stan asintió, feliz de tener a Harry Potter de nuevo en su autobús, y le dijo al conductor que fueran a Londres como siguiente parada.

Si bien a Harry no le gustaba mucho viajar por ese medio no tenía otra opción, así que viajó, conteniendo las náuseas y agradecido de no haber desayunado. Sabía, también, que ir solo a Londres supondría un gran peligro pero, ¿qué más daba? Dumbledore no tendría el maldito control de su jodida vida.

Observó algunas tiendas pensando en comprar algo para Ron o Hermione, cuando su estómago gruñó inesperadamente. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, buscando algún lugar para comer algo —después de todo, eran casi las once y seguía sin desayunar— cuando un café bastante apagado y solitario llamó su atención. La gente pasaba sin verlo, pero había gente en su interior, y podía ver justamente a una extraña pareja sentada junto a una de las grandes ventanas.

Pensando que pasaría desapercibido entró al café. El nombre que se marcaba en el anuncio era "Factótum" y si bien Harry desconocía la palabra, el ambiente bohemio y ciertamente oscuro que envolvía el lugar lo dejaba mal parado con su camiseta roja con un león y sus pantalones jeans. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando lo vio. Era imposible no reconocerlo.

Estaba sentado en una esquina lejos de las ventanas, bajo una lámpara, y si de pronto no hubiera visto hacia allí seguramente se habría marchado sin verlo. Pero allí estaba. Tenía un libro en sus manos, un libro de tapas de cuero oscuro y hojas amarillentas, y leía con verdadero interés en sus ojos oscuros. Harry se planteó verdaderamente marcharse de allí por estar teniendo alucinaciones, pero de pronto Voldemort en una forma que Harry nunca había visto, con cabello, ojos oscuros, piel clara y rasgos altivos, atractivos, alzó la vista y le sonrió.

Su cicatriz ardió, pero no hizo nada. No hubo un dolor desesperado y desgarrador como cuando lo había observado con furia; no, nada se comparaba a aquel dolor, pero ese ardor había sido como… como un reconocimiento.

Sin saber qué hacer fue hasta su mesa. Había otra silla más allí, y Harry tomó asiento, incapaz de creer sus propios movimientos.

Lord Voldemort, con rostro humano, cabello ondulado hasta el cuello y profundos ojos oscuros, le sonrió.

—Harry.

La voz era nueva, una voz grave que Harry no había oído nunca antes. El chico endureció la mandíbula.

—Voldemort.

Dijo la palabra con todo el odio que podía poner en la voz. Qué situación irreal, estar allí con Voldemort, sentados en la mesa de un café, vestidos con ropas muggles —aunque las de Voldemort eran de mucha mejor calidad y mucha más clase que las suyas—. Lo que lo extrañaba era que Voldemort aparentaba no más de veinticinco años, y toda la juventud en su rostro lo amilanaba.

—Harry, muchacho —resopló él, cerrando el libro luego de dejar una marcador en sus páginas—, no hace falta tanto rencor. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

—Hasta que llame a los Aurores.

Voldemort rió.

—No, no harías eso.

—Sí lo haría.

—He dicho que no —su voz no dejaba réplica. Harry trabó los dientes al sentir un acceso de dolor en la cicatriz—. Ah, pequeño Harry. Lamento mucho tu cicatriz. No sólo es tu mayor dolor, si no, mi mayor error. Pero, de otra manera…

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —lo cortó Harry, incapaz de creer la situación irreal. Tal vez, si la situación se seguía poniendo más bizarra, despertaría en su cama en el número 4 de Privet Drive, tan cerca del cumpleaños de Dudley como para que sus tíos se preocuparan por ver si seguía vivo, cosa que en casos y días normales tampoco hacían.

—Para hablar contigo —suspiró, relajándose contra la silla. Tenía debajo de la manga de la camisa verde oscuro su varita. La extrajo un poco y murmuró un hechizo que Harry no llegó a oír, y un zumbido sordo los envolvió—. De esta manera no tendremos oídos oyendo lo que no deben.

Parecía orgulloso de sí mismo. Harry sintió asco.

—¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo? Es decir, no digo que hablar sea una manera diferente de comunicarnos, después de que intentaste matarme tantas veces… —las palabras le salían ácidas. Voldemort rió entre dientes.

—Sabía que tenías un genio que apreciar, Harry. Pero no me había dado cuenta de él hasta este momento —comentó, con una sonrisa burlona en su repentinamente embellecido rostro—. Quería llegar a… un acuerdo.

—¿Acuerdo? —Harry alzó una ceja. Voldemort asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, a un acuerdo —se detuvo unos instantes suspirando trágicamente—. Como has visto, mis intentos por matarte han sido fallidos. Y si bien podría matarte justo ahora… no lo haré.

—Vaya, me siento honrado por tu consideración.

—Silencio —Voldemort lo fulminó con una mirada feroz—. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—¿Es necesario? —resopló Harry—. ¿Debo fingir interés, o puedo pedir un café…? Muero de hambre.

Voldemort parecía sorprendido, pero rió entre dientes.

—Toma —le alcanzó un plato con unos croissants y un café a medio beber que estaba en frente suyo—. No lo he envenenado.

—Bebe primero y lo comprobaré.

Voldemort rodó los ojos oscuros, pero le dio un sorbo al café y, cuando tragó, un mordisco al croissant. Esperó unos instantes para demostrarle que no había envenenado nada y Harry lo aceptó con una expresión reticente. Le dio un sorbo al café caliente que estaba particularmente dulce y una mordida al croissant que Voldemort había mordido. Sí, definitivamente, no podría ponerse más irreal su sueño.

—Mientras comes, yo hablo —ofreció Voldemort. Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo—. Bien. Quería llegar a un acuerdo contigo porque ya estoy harto de… ¿cómo oí decir a uno de mis mortífagos? —cambió su expresión a una pensativa y dijo, imitando a la perfección una voz que sólo podría ser la de Lucius Malfoy—. "No es por insultar al Señor Oscuro, Bella, pero… ¿no ha estado actuando como un idiota desde que Potter le venció en el cementerio?" —su expresión cambió a enfado unos instantes. Harry le fulminó con la mirada al sentir una punzada en su cicatriz—. Vale. Me tranquilizo —tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente—. Bella le crució por eso, claro está. Pero he quedado como un idiota, e incluso mis Mortífagos lo saben. Así que he decidido ponerte las cosas más fáciles para que tomes una segunda opción.

Harry terminó de tragar y preguntó.

—¿Segunda opción?

—Sí, ya sabes —Voldemort hizo un ademán con la mano—. Otra opción a seguir el camino que estás siguiendo. Porque… llegó a mis oídos que estás desconfiando de Dumbledore.

Harry se echó hacia atrás. Sólo una persona lo sabía, solamente a él se lo había dicho ese verano, y Sirius jamás sería capaz de…

—Oh, no —repuso Voldemort, antes de que Harry sacara conclusiones apresuradas—. Tu padrino no me ha dicho nada, no sería capaz. El elfo de la casa Black ha avisado a Bella lo que ha oído dentro de esas paredes. Y han sido cosas… que no puedo quejarme por saber.

Harry enrojeció rápidamente y desvió la mirada. Su mayor secreto y su peor enemigo lo sabía. Era demasiado.

—¿Qué sería esa otra opción? —preguntó Harry, desesperado por cambiar de tema. Si Kreacher había hablado de eso, ¿de qué otras cosas más habría hablado? ¿Estaría enterado de…?

—Quién lo diría, Harry Potter interesado en otra opción además de Dumbledore —suspiró Voldemort, con un atisbo de decepción—. Creí que sería difícil convencerte y ya traía un gran discurso haciendo referencia a la mente abierta y ese tipo de cosas que tú debes conocer bien, ¿no? —provocó. Harry ignoró la provocación con una mirada desviada hacia cualquier parte—. Pero, déjame contarte.

Harry esperó. Voldemort tomó aire, posiblemente preparado para dar un gran discurso, y comenzó:

—Me he presentado ante el Ministerio en busca de una profecía. Porque seguramente sabrás de qué habla esa profecía, ¿no? —Harry había oído sobre la profecía, así que asintió con la cabeza. Dumbledore le había contado todo, lo que había acrecentado el sentimiento de Harry de ser usado como arma por _ambos bandos_ —. Y he dejado en claro que había regresado ante el mismísimo Ministro de la Magia, de esa forma El Profeta te dejaría en paz con esos rumores sobre tu locura… por un tiempo —su sonrisa se volvió burlona por unos instantes, y continuó—. Después de oír la profecía tomé una decisión. Tú no me atacarás si yo no lo hago, porque lo que has buscado todo este tiempo ha sido defenderte y defender a todos los que aprecias, lo tengo por seguro. Así que llegué a una silenciosa decisión… —parecía querer sumarle suspenso y que Harry hablara. Harry no lo hizo, y Voldemort continuó de mala gana—. Intentaré ser tu aliado, no tu enemigo.

La carcajada que se le escapó a Harry fue auténtica y, si bien no llamó la atención del café, sí lo hizo de Voldemort que le observó impaciente, con una ceja alzada.

—¡Estás bromeando! —soltó Harry, luego de unos instantes—. Bromeas, ¿verdad? Y ni siquiera bromeas, porque esto es un jodido sueño, y tú realmente no estás aquí diciéndome que quieres ser mi aliado porque…

Un dolor punzante le dio en la cicatriz, consiguiendo que se inclinara en su silla y callando sus risas. Voldemort le miraba, furioso.

—Niño malcriado —siseó—. ¿Cómo osas burlarte de mis intentos de…?

—¿Cómo quieres que no esté malcriado? —gruñó Harry, incorporándose—. ¡Tú mataste a mis padres!

Voldemort cerró los labios y guardó silencio unos instantes. Harry casi deliró.

—Verdaderamente, mereces una disculpa por eso —suspiró Voldemort—. Ellos no tenían la culpa de una maldita profecía… tú tampoco.

—¿Te estás disculpando? —Harry alzó ambas cejas, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su enemigo mortal—. Porque eso no parece una disculpa.

El hombre frente a él guardó silencio una vez más. Finalmente, con un siseo que a Harry le sonó forzado, dijo.

— _Lamentomuchohabermatadoatuspadres._

Y lo dijo en pársel, tan rápido que Harry no podía asegurarse de haberlo oído. Casi rió. ¿Sería que Voldemort hablaba en pársel cuando se encontraba nervioso o cargado de tensión? Pero no se atrevió a reír, porque pequeñas punzadas comenzaban a golpearle la cicatriz y tuvo que decir:

—Acepto tus disculpas.

Voldemort sonrió, punzadas de dolor olvidadas.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—Me queda claro tu razón, pero, ¿por qué? —Voldemort alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de Harry, así que él se explicó—. ¿Por qué crees que así como si nada iré tras tus mortífagos y tu trasero como uno de ellos, y dejaré completamente mi lealtad a Dumbledore?

—No espero que seas uno de mis mortífagos —se quejó Voldemort, como si Harry no hubiera comprendido absolutamente nada—. Para nada. Simplemente… creo que debemos poner una tregua en marcha. Libre de ataques. Yo y mis mortífagos…

—"Mis mortífagos y yo" —corrigió Harry. Recibió una punzada en la cicatriz de respuesta.

—Mis mortífagos y yo —repitió Voldemort— no atacaremos a tus amigos, si tú y tus amigos no nos atacáis primero.

—Tengo una larga lista de amigos —provocó Harry. Voldemort suspiró.

—Estoy dispuesto a considerarla.

—¿Incluso a los nacidos de muggles?

Voldemort tenía cara de estar metiéndose en un agujero sin fondo.

—Incluso a ellos. Pero —Harry frunció el ceño. Siempre tenía que haber un "pero"—, si me veo obligado a atacarlos, como aquella vez en el Ministerio, lo haré. No puedo dejar correr la voz de que Voldemort se ha vuelto blando.

—Y yo no puedo dejar correr la voz de que me he pasado al "lado gris".

—¿"Lado gris"? —Voldemort se veía divertido—. ¿Y eso se supone que es…?

—Mi propio lado —dijo Harry—. Sin las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, sin ti como enemigo. Lo venía planeando hace tiempo, pero supongo que ahora es la primera vez que lo formulo en voz alta.

—Comprendo —Voldemort asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿tregua?

—No —lo interrumpió Harry—. Necesito una prueba de que se cumplirá. No puedo permitirme confiar y darme cuenta de que todo era una farsa.

—Muy Slytherin de tu parte, Harry —casi halagó Voldemort—. Bien. Haré un juramento de magia —alzó la mano derecha en el aire y se llevó la izquierda al corazón—. Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort o El Señor Tenebroso, el Mejor Mago de Todos los Tiempos —Harry bufó ante esa parte— juro cumplir mi palabra de no herir a los amigos y estimados de Harry Potter si ellos no me buscan a mí y a mis mortífagos para herirnos primero.

Luego le extendió la mano. Harry la tocó y sintió como si una ola de calor le recorriera desde la punta de los dedos hasta el corazón. Se llevó la mano al pecho, abrumado por el calor, y Voldemort hizo lo mismo. Ambos habían tenido esa cálida y extraña sensación que se suponía debía ser fría cuando sus manos se estrecharan.

—Aún no estamos en tregua —dijo Harry, en voz baja, ocurriéndosele de pronto algo—. Tengo una condición.

Los ojos de Voldemort refulgieron con un brillo casi maníaco.

—¿Cuál será esa oh gran condición?

—Guarda el sarcasmo. Te gustará la tarea. Verás…

Harry no le contó por qué. No se lo había contado a Sirius, tampoco se lo contaría al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Sólo le contó lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero que no tenía manera de hacerlo sin ayuda y, ¿a quién se la pediría? Voldemort pareció casi satisfecho al ver el progreso criminal de su nuevo aliado, y propuso una idea para condimentar la venganza, porque algo como aquello no podía ser más que una cruel y retorcida venganza.

—Bueno, hasta que no hagas eso, nuestra tregua no será oficial —concedió Harry—. Hasta ese entonces… Tom.

Voldemort le miró horrorizado.

—No me llames así, maldito mocoso.

—Pues sólo por eso te llamaré así siempre que pueda —se burló Harry y se marchó del café sonriendo, pero sintiendo un ardor molesto en la cicatriz.

* * *

 **Hay muchas cosas que se explicarán conforme avance la historia. Así que ahora por favor dejad comentarios, ¿sí? ¿Qué os cuesta?**

 **Saludos :)**


	3. Cylean Rousseau

**Gracias por los follow y fav.**

 **Nass Rox: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Cuál es tu primera pareja favorita? Así veo si publico algo de ellos. Gracias por comentar :)**

 **Dama Ithil: Me alegro de que te guste el rumbo que está tomando. Espero ver tus comentarios de aquí en adelante. Gracias por comentar :)**

 **Natalie G o linfocito: Gracias por comentar :) Me alegro de que te esté resultando interesante.**

 **Espero que os agrade el capítulo.**

* * *

 _3\. Cylean Rousseau._

A mediados de agosto una gran parte de la Orden del Fénix fue a buscar a Harry al número 4 de Privet Drive. Claramente, no hubo forma esta vez de que los Dursley salieran de casa, por lo que se encontraron a algunos brujos e incluso a un hombre lobo en su cocina por primera vez sin protestar ni decir nada al respecto. Tonks incluso se veía afectada por el deceso del muchacho, tiñendo su cabello de negro en el momento en que vio tanto luto por la casa. Habían pasado dos semanas de la muerte de Dudley y aún seguían andando en la casa con susurros, comiendo casi nada y dejándose hundir por la pena. Harry no sabía si soportaría otro verano con ese nivel de aburrimiento y dolor, ya bastante tenía él con el suyo propio.

Tomaron un traslador que Dumbledore había hecho hasta el parque que estaba en la esquina de Grimmauld Place y fueron al número 12 con aparente tranquilidad. Moody constantemente chequeaba a Harry, que no parecía para nada afectado con la muerte de su primo, pero no decía nada.

Sirius le recibió en la cocina con un abrazo enorme, de esos que te quitan el aliento. Harry se sintió feliz por primera vez en dos semanas, feliz de verdad, sin sentimientos de extraña culpa que nublen su mente impidiéndole evitar reír en paz.

—Y aquí está mi ahijado —dijo, señalándole a un hombre que estaba en la cocina del sótano. Harry se sorprendió al verlo porque no lo conocía de nada, y ciertamente le recordaba a Bill Weasley: cabello largo, colmillo en el lóbulo de la oreja, pero unos cuantos aretes colgando del cartílago de su otra oreja y ropas muggles, negras y gastadas. Sus uñas, cortas, también estaban pintadas de negro. En vez de cabello pelirrojo era rubio oscuro, y se lo pasó detrás de la oreja antes de saludar a Harry con una mano entusiasta y de apretón fuerte.

—¡Harry Potter! —dijo, con un ligerísimo acento francés—. Es un honor conocerte, al fin. Tu padrino lleva hablando de ti desde que llegué, y de eso hace ya tres días.

Harry fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. El hombre alzó ambas manos y sonrió.

—Culpable —dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa—. Harry, déjame presentarte: él es Cylean Rousseau y es un nuevo miembro de la Orden. Además, será tu nuevo profesor de Defensa.

Cylean le dio un ligero empujón de broma a Sirius.

—Arruinador de sorpresas.

—Toda mi vida —Sirius hizo una ligera reverencia, sonriendo burlonamente—. Cylean estaba esperando conocerte. Se ha quedado estos tres días porque quería conocer a Harry Potter y no tenía idea de cuando Dumbledore había enviado a buscarte. Aunque claro, yo tampoco tenía mucha idea, así que le he dejado.

—Y ha valido la pena, eso sí que sí —Cylean arrastró a Harry a una de las sillas de la mesa—. Cuéntamelo todo, Harry. Nunca he creído lo sucedido el año pasado tal como lo narra El Profeta. Tú debes ser el único que sabe por completo la verdad. Cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió?

Harry enrojeció unos instantes.

—El año pasado fue una dictadura en Hogwarts —comenzó a contar—. Umbrigde se hacía con el poder. Ponía decretos estúpidos y nos prohibía hacer magia de verdad, todo porque el Ministerio no creía que Voldemort —Cylean se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír el nombre salir tan aireadamente de sus labios— había regresado. Era una locura: se hacía llamar la Suma Inquisidora y castigaba a todos los que no la obedecían —le mostró la mano con la cicatriz que tenía "no debo decir mentiras" grabado en su piel—. Así como este había muchos más. A nadie le gustaba quedar de castigo con Umbrigde. Entonces, atacaron al Sr. Weasley… —se detuvo—. Asumo que esa parte ya se la han contado, ¿no?

Cylean asintió, luego negó.

—Oh, Merlín, no importa. Tú cuéntame —casi exigió. Harry rió. Le recordaba a Colin Creevey en su primer año, aunque sin cámara fotográfica.

—Voldemort atacó al Sr. Weasley usando a su serpiente en el Ministerio. Fue un caos. Finalmente, hubo un atentado al Ministerio, y Voldemort se apareció en el Departamento de Misterios con un grupo de Mortífagos que acababan con cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino. Al mismo tiempo un grupo menor de Mortífagos entró a Hogwarts por el Bosque Prohibido generando distracciones. Se desató una batalla terrible de la que lo único bueno que sacamos es que a Umbrigde se la llevaron los centauros, y que el Ministro vio con sus propios ojos a Voldemort, dándonos la razón a Dumbledore y a mí.

—Nunca me canso de oír esa historia —suspiró feliz Sirius, que se había sentado detrás de Harry, y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su ahijado—. ¿Qué? —dijo, ante la mirada casi estupefacta que le daba Cylean—. Es una buena historia. Además Umbrigde era una perra.

—Es —remarcó Harry—. No murió. Está en Azkabán por cargos de tortura a menores de edad y discriminación.

—Es increíble —jadeó Cylean, maravillado—. ¡Merlín, Harry Potter acaba de contarme una de sus aventuras! Esto es increíble.

Tenía una voz extraña, delicada de cierta forma, y más aún cuando hablaba emocionado.

—Tampoco es para tanto —repuso Harry, desviando la mirada.

—Las grandes hazañas de uno no son bien apreciadas por esa misma visión —dijo de pronto la voz sabia de Dumbledore desde la puerta de la cocina. El anciano profesor se encontraba allí, y los ojos de Cylean brillaron con el reconocimiento—. Señor Rousseau, es emocionante que un profesor se encuentre tan impresionado con las hazañas de un alumno.

Las mejillas pálidas de Cylean tomaron un color rosado.

—Oh… si… yo… —balbuceó, sin saber qué decir. Sirius rió contra el hombro de Harry haciéndole vibrar y Harry se lo apartó, molesto—. Lo siento, señor.

—No tiene que disculparse —Dumbledore le quitó importancia con una sonrisa—. Incluso grandes personas pueden dejarse impresionar por las pequeñas y grandes cosas que le impone la vida.

Harry se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Dumbledore parecía tener un repertorio de frases para toda ocasión. ¿Es que acaso las anotaba para recordarlas y decirlas en el momento adecuado?

—Harry, muchacho —Dumbledore se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Te importaría venir conmigo un momento?

—Claro que no, profesor —Harry se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa a Sirius y a Cylean—. Regreso enseguida.

Sirius le alzó los pulgares. Cylean sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado por su desplante anterior.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore hasta una de las habitaciones de la primera planta. Las paredes vacías pero limpias demostraban que se habían quitado cuadros recientemente.

—Harry —Dumbledore le sonrió bonachonamente, como si fuera un ancianito adorable, y Harry sabía que él no lo era—. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Había un sofá en un rincón pero Harry negó, y no porque el sofá estuviera cubierto de polvo.

—Prefiero estar parado, gracias.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Me he enterado de lo sucedido con tu primo, Harry —su voz sonaba agravada por la pena—. Es algo que lamento mucho. Era una vida muy joven para dejar este mundo.

Harry se mordió la lengua, dejó que Dumbledore continuara.

—Y después de todo, comprendería si no quisieras volver a esa casa, pero tus tíos necesitan de ti por lo menos por otro año más… tú necesitas de ellos.

Harry se siguió mordiendo la lengua tan fuerte que creyó que se iba a hacer sangre.

—Lo sé —dijo, luego de unos segundos, y alzó la vista. Dumbledore le miraba con aquellos ojos azules serenos, y Harry se dijo que habría falta mucho para que el anciano desconfiara de él—. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso, Harry?

—Dudley… mi primo… —Harry agachó la mirada. No podía mentirle mirándolo a los ojos, de verdad que no podía—. No era una gran persona, pero no merecía morir.

 _Mentira_ , gritó una voz en su cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos, acallando la voz.

—Nadie merece la muerte si no quiere ir por ella.

Y ahí estaba otra frase. Harry se obligó a dibujar una sonrisa triste.

—Me gustaría estar con mi padrino si no le importa, profesor.

—¡Oh! Lo entiendo perfectamente, Harry. Mis disculpas —Dumbledore le señaló a la puerta y Harry avanzó hasta ella, aunque Dumbledore le detuvo—. Aunque no era exactamente eso lo que quería hablar contigo.

Harry se volteó a verlo.

—¿Sí, profesor?

—El profesor Rousseau será su nuevo profesor de Defensa este año. Y le he pedido que te de clases de Oclumancia.

Harry alzó ambas cejas, ciertamente sorprendido.

—Pero el profesor Rousseau…

—Sé lo que parece, Harry —Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente—. Pero es un buen profesor. Apenas terminar Beauxbatons fue contratado allí como profesor de Defensa contra la Magia Oscura, pero decidió dejarlo después de un par de años para recorrer el mundo… aunque se ha mantenido mayormente en Europa. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para contar la historia de un hombre sin saber si él quiere contarla? —sonrió como si se hubiera percatado de que estaba haciendo algo mal, y le volvió a señalar la puerta—. Era eso, Harry. Ve. Seguramente el profesor Rousseau tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte.

Con esto le guiñó el ojo y salió.

Harry estaba ciertamente confundido. No decía que el profesor Rousseau fuera un chiste de profesor porque claro, se llevaba bien con Sirius, pero tampoco parecía alguien muy serio. Harry rió por el juego de palabras mientras iba sigilosamente a la cocina.

Cylean y Sirius estaban allí, tonteando como dos críos. Harry se dio cuenta de que el hombre no podría tener más de treinta años, o tal vez menos, pero no estaba juzgándolo sin conocerlo… simplemente creía que era extraño que un completo desconocido fuera a dar clases a Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, había tenido malas experiencias con profesores de Defensa, nadie lo culpaba por juzgar.

—Harry —Sirius lo llamó—. Cylean estaba diciéndome que sabe cocinar. ¿Quieres aprender? Ya que será tu profesor…

—Ya sé cocinar bastante bien, Sirius —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de veneno a la burla de su padrino—. Gracias.

Cylean tenía la mirada gacha, estaba como avergonzado. Pero Sirius empujó ligeramente al hombre y ambos se pusieron a cocinar, Cylean explicándole a Sirius cómo cortar las cebollas o cómo quebrar correctamente los huevos. Harry suspiró. Era mucho pedir que Sirius aprendiera a cocinar viviendo solo; es más, era pedir _demasiado_. Pero después de todo, era Sirius, así que sabía que no podía contar con mucha madurez de su parte… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry les vio cocinar tortillas de patatas y cebollas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ver a su padrino aprender algo y tomárselo con seriedad era algo nuevo. Allí, cabeceando, no se dio cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que Sirius le despertó un tiempo más tarde.

—Vamos, Harry, arriba —lo sacudió ligeramente—. Ya está la comida.

Dumbledore se había ido, se sorprendió Harry, y sólo estaban Tonks y Remus para comer. Remus lucía más deshecho que nunca, con más canas que el año anterior, pero con una sonrisa de dicha que competía con la de Tonks, que les informó que estaban saliendo.

—¿En serio? —Harry estaba emocionado—. Eso es genial.

—Sí, sí —Sirius acuchilló con demasiada fuerza su tortilla—. Genial.

—Vamos, Sirius —Harry le pateó por debajo de la mesa—. Muestra tu alegría.

Sirius forzó una sonrisa. Remus sonrió.

—¿Celoso, Sirius? —bromeó Tonks, y Sirius le sacó la lengua.

—No, es que, ¡joder! —apretó con demasiada fuerza el tenedor, que saltó de entre sus dedos partido en dos—. Todos encuentran pareja menos yo.

—Yo estoy soltero —dijo Harry. Sirius bufó.

—Tú tienes dieciséis años.

—Yo estoy soltero —repitió Cylean, al terminar de tragar—. Y tengo treinta.

—¡Vaya! —Tonks lucía impresionada—. Luces más joven.

Cylean se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Gracias.

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose cómodo con el ambiente en la casa. La noche pasó rápida, entre comentarios, charlas informares y risas. Remus y Tonks se fueron casi a las once.

—Pues, yo debo irme —suspiró el profesor Rousseau, mientras Sirius lavaba los platos.

—Vamos, vete —dijo Sirius. Cylean agachó los hombros y caminó hasta la puerta, de la cual al pasar asomó la cabeza.

—Me iré.

—Hazlo —siguió Sirius. Harry los miraba divertido.

—Me iré a mi departamento solitario y vacío. No tendré nada que hacer… me aburriré y me despertaré a cualquier hora…

—Pues adiós —siguió Sirius, sonriendo. Harry no se contuvo y soltó una carcajada.

—Sirius, creo que el profesor Rousseau quiere quedarse.

Sirius se volteó a verlo. Había súplica en los ojos de Rousseau.

—Sí, puede ser —dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué más da? Que se quede.

Rousseau volvió a entrar en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Genial! Gracias.

Harry rió. Era genial.

Harry durmió en la habitación que solía compartir con Ron, esta vez solo. Ya quería ver a su amigo. Seguro la señora Weasley le dejaba ir al número 12 cuando supiera que Harry estaba allí… por lo que tenía que escribir una carta rápidamente.

Era de mañana cuando envió la carta. Apenas se coloreaba el alba y Hedwig ya volaba rumbo a La Madriguera. Tal vez, si al volver le enviaba una carta a Hermione, ella aceptara ir también y pasarían el resto de las vacaciones juntos…

—¿Harry? —Harry se sobresaltó y se volteó. El profesor Rousseau llevaba nuevamente ropas muggles, pantalones desgastados y camiseta con una boca de lengua roja—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Harry asintió.

—Claro.

—Bien, porque tenía algo que confiarte. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más… privado?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que la biblioteca estaba por aquí.

Fueron a la biblioteca y Harry cerró detrás del profesor y de él. Él le sonrió.

—Primero que nada, buenos días —tenía una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa que a Harry le resultaba familiar, pero no tanto—. ¿Crees que podrías guardarme un secreto?

—Depende —evadió Harry. El profesor se mordió el labio.

—Vaya, no esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Depende de qué?

—De si me conviene guardarlo o no.

La sonrisa de Cylean Rousseau se amplió.

—Muy Slytherin de tu parte, Harry.

Harry retrocedió, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Esto es una broma. Joder…

Pero no lo era. Cylean Rousseau, en frente de él, ya no era Cylean Rousseau. Seguía siendo alto y delgado y vistiendo esas ropas muggles desarregladas, pero no era rubio, ni tenía ojos azules, ni aretes en las orejas. Ahora tenía el cabello negro, los ojos oscuros y el rostro anguloso.

—Tom —siseó Harry, sin creerlo. Tom Riddle le sonrió.

—Te he dicho que no me llamaras así, Harry —suspiró él—. Pero, podría acostumbrarme a que me llames así en privado, y profesor Rousseau, o Cylean, en público.

Harry se maldijo. Joder. Debía haber hablado antes. Pero ya era tarde, y su lado gris se burlaba de él, de su credulidad, de su inocencia.

—Tranquilo, Harry —Tom se acercó a él, sonriendo de lado—, no planeo herir a nadie. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise dar clases en Hogwarts. Es como un hogar para mí. Por eso aproveché esta oportunidad para volver… será genial, te lo prometo.

Harry no sabía la definición de Voldemort para genial, pero esperaba que no fuera torturar un par de chicos cuando le dieran malas respuestas.

—Eso es una locura —siseó Harry—. Dumbledore se dará cuenta, te atrapará y…

—Oh, Harry, qué poco me conoces —Tom se recargó contra un librero, luciendo muy despreocupado—. He estado estos últimos tres días bajo la atenta vigilancia del viejo. Y, ¿tú creerías que el Cylean Rousseau que conociste sería Lord Voldemort?

—Sinceramente, no —Harry hizo una mueca. Había sido un crédulo.

—Dumbledore tampoco lo cree, y Sirius… él tampoco.

—Oh, diablos —Harry suspiró—. ¿Seguirás con esto hasta el final?

—Por supuesto —Tom le dedicó una sonrisa amplia—. Hasta el final.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;) En el siguiente: " _Secretos compartidos"._ Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, etc. **

**Saludos. :)**


	4. Secretos compartidos

**Hola a todos :) Aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Antes...**

 **Nass Rox: Me encanta que te encante. Jajaja x) Como verás, todo se irá formando de a poco, pero espero que la espera valga la pena. Y nunca había leído algún HarryxSeverus (soy nuevecita en el fandom de Harry Potter) ¿me recomiendas alguno? Nunca me los había imaginado como pareja... pero por probar no se pierde nada.**

 **Alexis: Repito lo dicho arriba: me encanta que te encante. Todo irá a su tiempo, aunque nuestro Harry se tomará las cosas muy a la ligera, para tratarse del Señor Tenebroso...**

 **Aquí el capítulo. Leed y disfrutad.**

* * *

 _4\. Secretos compartidos._

—¡Harry!

Harry abrió los ojos. Una borrosa mata de cabello castaño estaba frente a sus ojos. El chico soltó un gruñido y se dio la media vuelta, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Su amiga lo sacudió nuevamente.

—Vamos, Harry, arriba. ¡Buenos días!

—Oh, Hermione, ¡gracias por despertarme! —gruñó Harry, buscando en la mesa de luz y poniéndose sus lentes—. ¡Son las… seis de la mañana!

Hermione rió.

—Ron está en la cocina con Ginny, Fred y George. La señora Weasley ya casi tiene hecho el desayuno.

—Bueno, al menos habrá algo para desayunar —se lo pensó unos instantes y se incorporó en la cama—. ¿Dónde se quedarán los gemelos? La habitación que ellos ocupaban está ocupada.

Su amiga alzó una ceja.

—¿Ocupada? ¿Quién se está quedando?

A Harry se le saltó una sonrisa.

—El profesor Cylean Rousseau.

La palabra "profesor" fue casi mágica. Hermione se veía intrigada y maravillada por partes iguales.

—¿Profesor?

—Sí. Este año nos dará clases de Defensa.

Hermione cambió su expresión a una de sospecha.

—¿Cómo es?

Harry, con una sonrisa casi burlona, se encogió de hombros.

—Simpático. Se lleva bien con Sirius… Puede que sea buen profesor.

Su amiga sonrió cálidamente.

—Será mejor que Umbridge.

—Cualquiera será mejor que Umbridge. Incluso Lockhart.

Hermione rió, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentido ilusionada con Lockhart, lo suficiente para hacerla sentir ligera vergüenza de la niña que había sido.

—Me gustaría conocerlo.

—Iré a despertarlo. Tú ve a avisarle a la señora Weasley que ya bajo.

Hermione abrazó a su amigo antes de salir. Harry fue al baño a arreglarse, se cambió y fue directo a la habitación de "Cylean".

Tom, bajo la forma física de Cylean, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro se crispó levemente ante la luz que se derramaba cuando abrió la puerta. A Harry se le dibujó, de forma involuntaria, una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Había oscuridad en la habitación, pero Harry ya sabía dónde se encontraba Tom. Se acercó a él y comenzó a sacudir su hombro. Hubo un quejido y luego un _Lumos_ en voz adormilada. Tom tenía los ojos azules lagañosos y la raya de la almohada cruzándole la mejilla.

—Tom —cuchicheó Harry—. Arriba.

—¿Qué es esto? —gruñó el Señor Tenebroso, luciendo ciertamente patético—. ¿Un nuevo tipo de tortura porque te obligué a hacer tus deberes ayer?

El día anterior, Harry, bajo la atenta mirada y ayuda mínima de su nuevo profesor, había terminado las redacciones de Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Herbología, además de investigado algunas cosas de Historia de la Magia que debía de hacer mismo ese día.

—La señora Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny, Ron y Hermione están aquí —le informó Harry—. Se supone que nos están esperando para desayunar.

Tom hundió la cara en la almohada, repitiendo el movimiento que Harry había hecho, y murmuró algo muy parecido a "malditos bastardos, todos".

—Una sangresucia y un grupo de traidores a la sangre —se quejó Tom—. Es mi día de suerte.

—Calla, que son mis amigos —resopló Harry—. Compórtate.

Tom le miró ceñudo y le enseñó el dedo corazón. Harry soltó una carcajada. Era extraño verlo con esa mirada furiosa en ese rostro tan… simpático.

—Ya, ya —Tom sacudió su varita y las velas en la pared se encendieron, iluminando la habitación—. En diez minutos bajo. Debo arreglarme y mentalizarme para esto.

—¿Tan grave es? —Harry fingió una expresión afligida—. Oh, lo siendo tanto.,

Tom le dio un manotazo en broma.

—Cállate, so idiota.

Harry rió mientras iba a la puerta.

—Eso serás tú.

Tom le lanzó una almohada que Harry esquivó mientras salía rumbo al pasillo, soltando risitas entre dientes. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras bajaba a la cocina. El aroma a té y chocolate caliente llenaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

—¡Ustedes dos! —farfullaba la señora Weasley, tan alto que se le oía desde las escaleras—. No sé qué sea lo que están planeando, pero…

—¿Nosotros-

—… planeando algo?

—Bromeas, mamá.

—George, mamá nunca bromea —la voz de Ginny se hizo clara entre los gemelos mientras Harry entraba en la cocina—. Así que será mejor que… ¡Harry!

Los gemelos y la señora Weasley se voltearon. Ginny lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo y los gemelos le palmearon la espalda.

—Es realmente agradable-

—… verte aquí-

—… sano y salvo-

—… y entusiasmado con nuestros nuevos proyectos.

—No lo ocultes, Harry.

—Estás deseando saber qué hay de nuevo en Sortilegios Weasley.

La señora Weasley soltó un gruñido y se abrió paso entre sus hijos para abrazar a Harry.

—Harry, querido, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy bien, señora Weasley. Gracias por preguntar.

—El desayuno ya está hecho. Dumbledore me ha dicho que tenéis visita, así que he hecho algo para él también… —aunque no parecía muy contenta por el hecho que tuvieran visita. Era como si algo no terminara de agradarle.

—¿Visita? —Ginny lucía curiosa. Harry se encogió de hombros y fue a la mesa donde ya tenía servida una taza de té y unas tostadas, además de salchichas y huevos revueltos. Harry se sorprendió por el hambre que sentía al oler la comida; normalmente no sentía hambre hasta más tarde. Ron, con la boca llena, lo saludó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—«Hofa» Harry —saludó Ron, masticando—. Es un gusto volver a «vefte».

—¿Y el profesor, Harry? —preguntó Hermione después de un trago de té—. Creí que bajaría contigo.

—Quería arreglarse un poco antes —Harry se encogió de hombros y atacó su porción de huevos—. Vaya, señora Weasley, cada vez cocina mejor.

La señora Weasley enrojeció levemente.

—Gracias, Harry, querido.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó Harry luego de medio desayuno sin ver a su padrino por ninguna parte.

—Durmiendo, según creo —la señora Weasley tenía una expresión ciertamente molesta en el rostro, como si estuviera obligada a hacer algo desagradable. Harry decidió no preguntar.

—Si lo despertábamos ahora, seguramente nos hechizaría —se rió Ginny.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sirius no sería capaz de algo como eso.

—No, claro —Fred sonrió enigmáticamente—. Haría algo peor, como maldecirnos.

—Genial esa, George —dijo George. Fred le guiñó el ojo.

—Gracias, Fred.

La señora Weasley soltó un dramático suspiro. Segundos después la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Todos se voltearon a ver al profesor Rousseau que, con el largo cabello rubio atado en la nuca, los aretes y la expresión de acabar de salir de la cama, parecía más joven que nunca.

—Um… buenos días a todos —saludó, tanteando el terreno. La mirada que Molly Weasley le lanzaba era mordaz y congelada, y Cylean pasó saliva—. Huele realmente bien.

—Venga, profesor, siéntese —Harry señaló el asiento junto a él—. También hay para usted.

Cylean sonrió ampliamente y tomó asiento junto a Harry. La señora Weasley hizo un movimiento de varita y una taza voló frente al profesor; con otro movimiento una tetera llenó la taza y el azucarero voló frente a la plata pulida.

—Muchas gracias, señora Weasley —agradeció Cylean. La señora Weasley sonrió a regañadientes.

—Llámame Molly.

—Molly.

Cylean le sonrió, simpático. Molly no tuvo más que devolverle la expresión.

—¿Usted es profesor? —preguntó Ginny. Cylean asintió con la cabeza, endulzando con cinco cucharadas su taza de té. Harry observó el gesto de Cylean con curiosidad; no tenía idea de que a Tom le gustara lo dulce.

—Seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras este año. Antes di clases en Beauxbatons, donde también fui alumno.

—¿Es decir-

—… que no conoce Hogwarts? —preguntaron los gemelos.

—Oh, sí, conozco —había admiración genuina en los ojos del profesor—. El profesor Dumbledore me mostró el castillo en el verano.

—Perdone, profesor, pero, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó Ginny, siempre curiosa. El profesor se sonrojó ligeramente. Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. ¡Merlín, Tom era tan buen actor!

—Qué torpeza la mía —hizo una mueca—. Soy Cylean Rousseau. Pero fuera de clases pueden llamarme Cylean, siempre que no me falten el respeto —se dio la media vuelta para mirar a su futuro alumno—. Harry, no me hace faltan formalidades aquí. Tutéame, ya te lo dije.

Y le guiñó un ojo. La señora Weasley soltó un resoplido medio molesto.

Siguieron desayunando. Ron, entre bocado y bocado, observaba ciertamente impresionado al profesor francés. Lucía como alguien agradable, e incluso amigable, además de joven. Sin embargo no lucía como alguien capacitado para enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y a Ron le impresionaba que vestía como muggle, con una camiseta negra con un logo de banda muggle en el pecho y un collar de cuero en el cuello.

Harry continuó comiendo, notando cómo el silencio se volvía más y más denso a medida que avanzaba el desayuno. Hermione fue la primera en romperlo.

—Profesor, ¿qué nos enseñará este año?

Cylean rodó los ojos ligeramente y Harry pudo apreciar una verdadera reacción de Tom y no una actuada como Cylean. Pero el hombre intentó remediando, sonriendo.

—¡Oh! Sí, Harry me ha dicho que estás con él. Sexto año, así que… veremos… —se lo meditó unos segundos, dándole un trago a la taza de té que ya poco le quedaba—. Iniciaremos con unos duelos para practicar los hechizos ya aprendidos. Eso nos tomará la primera clase. Luego, veremos algunos escudos, diez formas de desarmar a un contrincante en un duelo con un mismo hechizo pero con diferentes movimientos de varita, además de las clases prácticas de ejercitación al aire libre, cuyos premios serán cincuenta puntos… Déjame recordar lo que planeaba… ¡Oh, _oui_! El encantamiento Patronus…

—Pe-pero profesor Rousseau… —Hermione se veía ciertamente entusiasmada de un profesor con las clases tan preparadas—. El encantamiento Patronus no lo tendremos que ver hasta séptimo.

—Pues en mi clase, lo verán —Cylean sonrió de lado, en su mejilla marcándose un hoyuelo—. Asumo que lo sabéis hacer, ¿no? Harry me ha contado lo del ED.

No, no se lo había contado. Harry pateó a Tom debajo de la mesa. Tom le pisó el pie.

Ron se veía asombrado de tanta confianza de Harry con un profesor. Harry le intentó dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Bueno, el prof… —Cylean le dirigió una mirada ácida que hizo retroceder a Harry— Cylean —se corrigió, y el hombre sonrió— es miembro de la Orden. Si no lo sabía por mí, tarde o temprano iba a saberlo.

—Pues sí —Hermione regresó la conversación a su sitio—. Lo sabemos hacer. Aunque será… bueno, diferente hacerlo frente a una clase oficial. No que no note tu esfuerzo, Harry, pero…

—Lo sé, Hermione —Harry sonrió, burlón—. Mis clases no tenían notas.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente. Harry le guiñó un ojo, cómico.

—¿Cuáles son vuestros Patronus? —preguntó interesada la señora Weasley. Ginny fue la primera en responder.

—El mío es un caballo.

La señora Weasley miró asombrada a su hija.

—¡Ginny! Apenas tienes quince años, cariño, ¿cómo puedes hacer un Patronus si…?

—Harry es un buen profesor —dijo ella, sonriendo de lado y observando a Harry con una mirada de aprecio. Fred y George se miraron entre ellos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Nuestra hermanita-

—… sigue enamorada-

—…¡del gran Harry Potter!

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y caminó con paso firme hasta donde estaban sus hermanos. Se remangó las mangas de la túnica y golpeó con fuerza las cabezas de Fred y George, que reían a carcajadas.

—¡Ginny! —regañó su madre.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Ginny, pero era imposible detener las risas de la mesa. Incluso Hermione reía en voz baja.

—Compórtense —simplemente regañó la señora Weasley, frunciendo el ceño y levantándose de la mesa, llevando su taza, plato y cubiertos al fregadero. Con otro movimiento de varita la esponja enjabonada comenzó a fregar los elementos sucios.

—Pues a mí me ha quedado la curiosidad —preguntó Cylean, sacando su varita y moviéndola en frente de la mesa. Las tazas de Fred y George, Hermione y él mismo, que ya estaban vacías, volaron para ir al fregadero en una fila recta y pareja, seguidos por las cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos, con una forma de moverse que parecía que caminaban. Ron rió—. ¿Cuáles son las formas de vuestros Patronus?

—El mío es una nutria —respondió Hermione, desviando la vista, sonriendo de forma casi soñadora.

—El mío un perro —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Creo que el Jack Russel Terrier.

—Oh —Cylean sonrió—. ¿Ese perro que es famoso por perseguir nutrias?

Ron se sobresaltó. Harry rió.

—Te lo dije, Ron.

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Harry —le dio un último trago a su taza y mordió otra tostada, completamente azorado. Harry rió entre dientes y Hermione lo miraba todo sin comprender.

—El mío es un ciervo. Pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe —Harry suspiró y también le dio un trago final a su té. Migas de pan y azúcar se había acumulado al fondo de la taza e hizo una mueca. Cylean envió también esas tazas al fregadero donde Molly Weasley estaba apoyada, supervisando el trabajo.

—Los nuestros —Fred abrazó a George, y ambos hicieron movimientos exagerados con las manos— son los mejores-

—… los increíbles-

—… los magníficos-

—… ¡los imponentes!

—¡Vuestros Patronus son zorros! —chilló Ginny, sonriendo ampliamente. Harry rió.

—¿No eran suricatos?

—No, los suricatos eran otra cosa —Fred lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Harry, diciéndole que cierre la boca. La señora Weasley, por suerte, no se dio cuenta del intercambio.

—Estaba pensando —dijo ella, llamando la atención de todos—. Ir a comprar las cosas del colegio en estos días. Podría ser mañana, o incluso pasado…

—Si es hoy, yo podría acompañarlos —ofreció Cylean, guardando su varita en el bolsillo—. Mañana debo partir a Hogwarts. Aún debo adaptarme al castillo y preparar ciertas cosillas.

—¿Podemos hoy, mamá? —preguntó Ginny, levantando con las manos sus tazas y cubiertos para llevarlos al fregadero. La señora Weasley le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? También avisaremos a Remus y a Tonks. De seguro tampoco tienen nada que hacer… —había sarcasmo ácido en la voz de la mujer. Harry no comprendía qué había hecho Tom para caerle tan mal a la señora Weasley. Debía haber sido algo muy grave.

—Eso sería estupendo —dijo George, sonriente—. Déjame ir a avisarles. ¿Vienes, George?

Antes de que nadie dijera nada Fred y George fueron a la chimenea; George lanzó polvos flú, diciendo la dirección de la casa de Remus. Molly no pudo detenerlo porque ya había desaparecido en la chimenea. Fred hizo lo mismo, con un guiño a su madre.

—¡Estos chicos! —protestó la mujer, pero se dio la vuelta para terminar de supervisar el trabajo de lavado de los utensilios y tazas. Ya estaban enjuagándose—. Algún día van a matarme estos dos.

Ron rodó los ojos. Luego miró a Hermione y Harry.

—¿Les parece si vamos arriba? Tengo algo que contarles.

Cylean dirigió una mirada extrañada a Harry. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, vamos. ¿Hermione?

—Por supuesto.

—Prof… Cylean, compórtate con Ginny mientras no estoy —bromeó Harry, algo reticente a dejar a los dos solos. Después de todo, Ginny conocía a Tom de cierta manera, y si alguien podía darse cuenta de todo el engaño era justamente ella, tan perceptiva.

Ginny bufó y rodó los ojos, pero Cylean le sonrió.

Casi un minuto después estuvieron en la habitación de Hermione y Ginny. Ella estaba desempacando mientras Ron comenzaba a contarles.

—¿Se han dado cuenta que mamá trata mal al profesor? —les preguntó. Hermione asintió al igual que Harry.

—Y no tengo idea por qué —dijo ella—. El profesor Rousseau es muy simpático. Parece que será buen profesor.

—Pues —Ron tenía una expresión extraña— a mamá no le agrada el profesor Cylean porque lo echaron del puesto de profesor en Beauxbatons por enrollarse con un alumno.

—¡Bromeas! —Hermione lucía horrorizada—. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que…?

—El profesor tampoco era tan mayor —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Tendría veintidós, según le explicó Dumbledore a mamá, y era joven. Ese alumno tenía dieciocho cumplidos y estaba recursando…

—Espera… —Harry dudó unos instantes—. ¿Alumno? ¿Dices que Cylean es… _gay_?

—Vaya… eso es un cambio —murmuró Hermione, alzando ambas cejas—. Pero, ¿no es muy irresponsable de parte de Dumbledore darle el cargo a quien ya tiene antecedentes de algo así…?

—El profesor Rousseau es abiertamente gay y todo el que lo conozca lo sabe —Ron resopló, como si fuera algo completamente obvio—. Pero, Harry… mamá teme que el profesor Rousseau se enrolle... contigo.

Harry procesó la información, y las risas de pronto fueron tan fuertes que lo tumbaron de la cama. Se sujetaba el estómago, sin poder parar. Puede que el verdadero Cylean Rousseau lo hubiera intentado, pero Tom… ¡Tom!

Se incorporó, incapaz de hacerlo por sí solo, siendo ayudado por Ron y Hermione.

—Vamos, Harry —Ron le dio unos golpes en la espalda, consiguiendo calmar las toses en que se habían transformado las violentas risas—, cálmate. No hace falta tanto…

—Además, no tiene nada de gracioso —reprochó Hermione, seria—. ¡Harry, un profesor podría estar interesado en ti! Podría…

—Hermione, no soy un niño. Y además, nadie dice que Cylean pueda estar interesado en mí. Justamente, de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, en mí. ¿Por qué motivos podría…?

—Harry, no quieres verlo —Hermione suspiró—. El profesor Rousseau te ha dado muchas libertades. Ha puesto una expresión radiante cuando le señalaste que se sentara junto a ti, y te ha estado mirando por todo el desayuno. Yo creí que era solamente admiración, pero…

—Hermione —Harry, por nada del mundo, iba a decirles la verdad. No iban a saberlo—. Cylean. No. Está. Interesado. En. Mí.

—Y te dejó que le llamaras por su nombre —apuntó Ron. Harry suspiró y se subió los lentes a la frente para frotarse los ojos.

—¿Por qué tu madre debe creer que un hombre adulto se enrollaría conmigo? ¿O por qué podría creer que yo aceptaría ese rollo? —Harry observó a su amigo interrogante. Ron palideció.

—Puede que… que le haya contado a Fred sobre tus preferencias y… mamá lo oyó.

—Ron, te doy cinco minutos. Busca cualquier sitio de la casa y _escóndete,_ por Merlín, porque te prometo que tan pronto te encuentre te _cruciaré._

—¡HARRY! —regañó Hermione, pero Ron parecía tomárselo muy en serio porque salió de la habitación con rapidez. Hermione observó donde se había ido el pelirrojo y luego observó a Harry, suspirando—. No puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

—Usaré la varita de Sirius.

—Sirius no tiene varita.

—Sí, tiene. Se la quitaré mientras duerme.

—Si atrapan a Sirius y examinan su varita, encontrarán una Imperdonable y volverá a Azkabán.

Harry lo meditó.

—Entonces, usaré la varita de Cylean.

—¡Harry! —Hermione lucía ofuscada, con su mata de cabello castaño en un marco espeso junto al rostro coloreado. Harry sabía que semejantes discusiones, por muy imposibles que fueran, herían a su amiga. Después de todo, habían sido sus padres los torturados después de la vuelta de Voldemort.

Harry decidió hablar con Tom al respecto de ello, pero luego. En ese momento solamente suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, Hermione. Olvidaré esa idea absurda.

—Perfecto —Hermione sonrió, aunque seguía luciendo afectada—. Ahora, ve y discúlpate con Ron.

—Lo dejaré que sufra unos minutos más. Además, me costará encontrarlo…

—¡Harry! —volvió a protestar Hermione, y Harry se levantó, suspirando.

—Vale, vale. Pero me debes hacer sufrir a Ron un poco.

Tom y Harry tuvieron un tiempo a solas luego de volver del Callejón Diagón. La señora Weasley se había quedado en el mercado muggle comprando alimentos para hacer una buena cena y Cylean le había pedido amablemente a alguien que le ayudara a armar su baúl con las cosas que había comprado. Podía hacerlo con la magia, le dijo, pero luego el baúl estaba tan desordenado que le costaba cerrarlo. Harry se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, ante las miradas alarmadas de Hermione y Ron.

La habitación de Cylean parecía haber adoptado un toque suyo. Había un perfume distinguido en el aire, y la presencia de magia oscura, esa presencia que a Harry le crispaba el vello de los brazos, era fuerte en el ambiente, incluso más que en otras habitaciones. Pero Tom no podía estarse arriesgando a hacer magia negra en el cuartel general de la Orden. No sería tan idiota.

Tom lanzó varios hechizos a la puerta cerrada al adentrarse en su habitación; tan pronto entrar allí Harry se arrepintió. Había libros por todas partes, además de bolsas de papel con elementos para pociones y demás cosas, como pergaminos manchados y arrugados, bolas de papel de anotador y bolígrafos muggles.

—He comprado vía lechuza unas cuantas cosas este verano —le dijo Tom, sonriendo de lado. Había adoptado nuevamente la forma física de Tom Riddle, y a Harry se le escapaba de cómo lo hacía. No podía ser un metamorfomago… ¿o sí?

—Me parece que has comprado medio Callejón Diagón —siseó Harry, tomando un libro del suelo. _"Las Artes Oscuras: como reconocerlas"_ decía el título, pero tan pronto Harry intentó poner los ojos en las letras, éstas se volvieron borrosas y le dieron dolor de cabeza.

—Tiene un encantamiento para impedir que sea leído por otra persona que no sea quien puso ahí el encantamiento. Como profesor de Defensa, tengo mis motivos, ¿no? —le guiñó un ojo a Harry y le arrebató el libro de las manos. Luego, con una floritura de varita, éste se dirigió en orden hasta el baúl que no parecía tener fondo. Casi todas las cosas de la habitación volaron al baúl y se acomodaron en perfecto orden, incluso la almohada y las sábanas. Harry rió.

—Creo que eso pertenece a la casa.

—Lo sé —Tom observó a la varita con decepción—. Aún no responde como debería.

Harry observó la varita. Era desconocida a sus ojos, de madera clara y bastante larga, y por la forma en que los dedos de Tom la sostenían, parecía que incluso acabara de comprarla.

—¿Es nueva? —preguntó, mientras Tom, con otro movimiento de varita, conseguía que las sábanas pulcramente dobladas fueran a la cama y la almohada fuera sobre ellas.

—Es la varita del real Cylean Rousseau.

—¿Qué hechizo se supone que estás usando para usar su cuerpo? Y su varita… ¿es un mortífago o ya ha muerto?

—No deberías hablar con tanta ligereza sobre estos temas —Tom chasqueó la lengua y se recargó en la pared—. Pero si quieres saberlo, está bajo los atentos cuidados de mis mortífagos más cercanos.

Harry asintió, sin preguntar nada más. No estaba seguro de querer saber qué había sucedido con él.

—Hoy —Tom de pronto encaró a Harry con fuego en los ojos— tus amigos, Hermione y Ron, estaban mirándome con mucha sospecha. ¿Les has dicho algo sobre mí?

—¿Qué? —Harry alzó una ceja, burlón—. ¿Sobre que eres Voldemort?

—¿Qué otra cosa más les deberías decir?

—Oh, no sé —Harry se encogió de hombros—. No saben nada. No les dije nada. No tendría por qué. Tú guardas mi secreto, yo guardo el tuyo. Ninguno tiene que hablar si el otro no lo hace primero. Esto es una tregua, ¿recuerdas?

Tom sonrió, ciertamente satisfecho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miraban como si estuvieran esperando que sacara mi varita y te hechizara en medio del Callejón?

—Temían —Harry iba hablando con burla en la voz— que sacaras tu _otra_ varita y me la ofrecieras en medio del Callejón.

Tom pareció comprenderlo de inmediato.

—Entonces… ¿ya lo saben?

—¿Que estás interpretando el papel de un hombre abiertamente gay que ha abusado de un chico en edad escolar en Beauxbatons? Ron nos lo contó hoy.

Tom soltó un gruñido.

—Maldición. ¿Y cómo se enteró él?

—Dumbledore se lo dijo a la señora Weasley.

—¡Esto es magnífico! —Tom alzó los brazos al cielo, para dejarlos caer suspirando—. Ya. Qué más da. Es mejor esto a que sepan la verdad.

—Tranquilo, _Tom_ —el chico dijo el nombre con una intensidad que consiguió que Tom le mirara ceñudo—, por mí no se enterarán de nada.

—Eso espero —bufó Tom, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. ¿Quieres darles un susto de muerte?

—¿Qué, quieres aparecerte en la cocina con la cabeza calva y sin nariz? Creo que más que susto de muerte levantaría sospechas.

Tom tomó una almohada y le dio con ella a Harry. Harry comprendió.

Comenzaron una guerra de almohadas en la que Harry incluso perdió los lentes, que salieron volando a un lugar de la habitación. Por más que lo veía todo borroso seguía golpeando, cayendo varias veces, desordenando las impecables sábanas. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón disparado cuando Tom le alcanzó los lentes, justo antes de que golpearan la puerta de la habitación.

Tom volvía a lucir como Cylean, sonrojado y sonriente, cuando abrió la puerta. Ron y Hermione estaban allí, observándolo todo como si esperaran encontrarse a Harry en una situación comprometedora.

Harry, que se acomodaba la camiseta, les sonrió a sus amigos.

—A, Hermione, Ron —saludó—. Acabamos de… terminar.

La expresión de horror de Ron estaba clara cuando Harry señaló el baúl. Cylean recuperaba el aliento, sonriente.

—Consideraré que Harry me ha ayudado y vosotros no a la hora de dar puntos —remarcó Cylean—. Ahora, iros. Todos. Debo cambiarme para la cena.

—¡Pero…! —comenzó a protestar Harry, lanzándole una mirada terca. Cylean señaló la puerta.

—Fuera.

Harry resopló, se secó el sudor de la frente con el borde de su camiseta y salió de la habitación sin mirar a Hermione y a Ron. Mientras él avanzaba por el pasillo Ron se recargó en la pared, observando a su amigo que caminaba, campante.

—Mamá va a matarlo —gruñó Ron—. A él, al profesor Rousseau, y sobre todo a Dumbledore.

—Sobre todo a Dumbledore —corroboró Hermione.

* * *

 **Espero de corazón que el capítulo os haya gustado :) ¿Cuáles son vuestras opiniones de la historia hasta ahora? ¿Qué os imagináis que sucederá? Por favor, dejad reviews con vuestros comentarios sobre el capítulo, ¿sí? Sobre todo a aquellas once personitas que le han dado follow y esas seis que han dado fav. De verdad me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Así que ya sabéis, por favor, si queréis hacedme feliz, dejad reviews. Un review equivale a una motivación más para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora. Nos volvemos a leer el martes con un nuevo capítulo: "Hogwarts" ;)**

 **Saludos :)**


	5. Hogwarts

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo realmente bien :) y demasiado alegre por la gran cantidad de comentarios que he recibido. No hay nada mejor para quien escribe que encontrar que lo que está escribiendo gusta a otras personas. ¡Vosotros habéis hecho de mi fin de semana toda una alegría! Sin más, aquí respondo:**

 **Nass Roxx: Muchas gracias (u v u). Intenté de que el Harry de este fic fuera algo más relajado, aunque sus momentos tendrá. Y sobre el fic, ¡veo cuando hacerme un tiempo para leerlo! Entre los estudios y la escasa vida social que tengo y mantengo, cuento con tiempo para escribir y leer apenas un poco. Así que tan pronto tenga tiempo le doy una lectura y veo qué tal. ¡Gracias! ;)**

 **Mar91: Me alegro ;) ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Alexis: No me alegro de que hayas muerto, pero sí de que te haya encantado el capítulo (?). Son unos pillos. Intento reflejar una relación completamente diferente a como debería ser... espero que esté dando resultados, jajaja. Harry sí, ha tenido pareja; ¿quién? Se responderá en los siguientes capítulos. También se responderá sobre qué es lo que le pasa a Tom por la cabeza, pobre hombre... Y pues, ¡ya es martes! Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Susy kstorena: Staph que me sonrojo (u w u). Sacan el lado más infantil de mí, gud. Aquí está el capítulo, ¡espero que te agrade! ;)**

 **Sire-Riddle18: Harry no es dark... O por lo menos, eso intento. Es aún gris, así que sería más como grey!Harry, por morboso que suene. ¿Y por qué crees que Sirius se lleva tan bien con Cylean? Quiero conocer sus teorías sobre cualquier cosa que se ocurra. :) Y aquí sigo, con antojo de fresas y chocolate.**

 **Moon Erebos: Me alegra de que te hayas reído mucho. Creo que deberé cambiar el género por Humor o algo así, todos estáis diciendo que os da mucha risa... Intento crear un Tom de acuerdo con Cylean, aunque eso se explicará más adelante, así que mejor cierro la boca... Y me alegro que te encante (tranquila, aún no ha censurado nada). Podría decirse que es por las tres cosas, aunque Molly Weasley no es alguien que odie por su condición sexual (o eso quiero creer). El caso es que ella detesta a Cylean por creer (saber) que osará acercarse a su niño Harry. Me alegro de que Cylean te agrade, está levemente inspirado en un profesor mío que amo con locura. Y me encanta que te encante, como suelo decir.**

 **Tracy Cullen Malfoy de Potter: ¡Gracias! Y gracias por las recomendaciones. Veré leer alguno tan pronto me haga unas horas libres. ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme los links? :)**

 **Daniela Paglia: Gracias (^ w ^)**

 **Lilyth369: (En respuesta a ambos reviews) Debe ser horrible perder a un hijo, claro que sí. Pero era un poco necesario para la trama futura. Petunia no es capaz de ver más allá de la nariz de su hijo, y con él ausente, sólo hay dos opciones: o que odie a Harry con más fuerza, o que se vuelque en él. ¿Cuál será la opción que tomará? /** **Y me encanta que te encante. Cylean es muy divertido, en realidad. Y, ¡oye! ¡Ese es un plan muy bueno! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido? Jajajaja. Gracias (u v u)**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros hermosos reviews. De corazón os agradezco, han hecho de mi fin de semana un hermoso fin de semana. También gracias por leer, y gracias por esas hermosas personitas que han dado fav y follow que me encuentro que son muchísimas y, repito, ¡gracias! ;D**

 **Aquí el capítulo. No os robo más tiempo.**

* * *

 _5\. Hogwarts._

El Expreso de Hogwarts salió del Andén 9 ¾ con normalidad. Una normalidad común, una normalidad que debía de destacarse en todos los años.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter sabía que ese año no iba a ser un año normal. No por el hecho que tuviera a Voldemort como profesor de Defensa en cubierto, no, si no por el hecho que todo el _jodido_ verano había estado soportando las palabras extrañadas de Molly Weasley, diciéndole que un muchacho de su edad debía estar interesado en otras personas de forma muy especial, y que considerara a las personas que tuviera en frente, como amigos, conocidos, y demás.

Harry sabía a qué venía aquello: por alguna extraña razón Molly Weasley tenía la idea de que Harry Potter caería en las redes del profesor Cylean Rousseau que, mientras no se comportaba maravillado, o ilusionado, o incluso modesto, era un perfecto galán. Había demostrado aquella forma de comportamiento con unas copas de whiskey de fuego encima, hablando arrastrando las palabras al igual que Sirius, frente a la mayor parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Y aun así Cylean Rousseau seguía manteniendo el puesto de profesor. Parecía que a Albus Dumbledore sólo le había resultado divertido el estado de embriaguez de su nuevo empleado. Sin embargo Tom le había confiado por cartas que realmente no había estado tan ebrio, y que había hecho aquello con motivo de acercarse más a Sirius, que parecía considerarlo casi de la familia.

—Harry —Hermione tenía esa mirada en su rostro, esa mirada que tenía desde que había salido de la habitación que había ocupado Cylean esa vez—. No creo que estés… entendiendo en dónde te estás metiendo.

Harry suspiró.

—No sólo lo digo por ti… —Hermione se inclinó hacia él—. Créeme, si lo dijera sólo por ti ya habría parado después de la sexta o séptima vez que me ignoraste. Ahora lo digo por él.

—Hermione… —Harry intentó detener a su amiga nuevamente. Ella resopló.

—Déjame hablar antes de irme a patrullar el tren —Harry suspiró y ella lo intentó de nuevo—. Mira, puede que por el hecho de que el profesor Rousseau esté disponible quieras estar con él. Es atractivo, simpático, agradable, no te trata como un niño…

—Hermione…

—¡Déjame terminar! —estalló su amiga. Harry retrocedió.

—Bien.

—Pero, Harry, piensa en _él._ En su _carrera._ Ya le sucedió una vez, y, ¿tú acaso quieres que lo despidan y nos quedemos con cualquier otro idiota como profesor?

—¿Hermione Granger usando lenguaje soez?

—¡Harry James Potter…!

—¡Ya, ya! Guardo silencio.

—En realidad no guardes silencio. Respóndeme.

—Mira, Hermione —Harry se llevó la mano a la frente. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza—. No estoy interesado en Cylean. Nos llevamos bien, sí, es simpático, sí, es atractivo, _claro_ que sí. Pero no estoy interesado románticamente en él. Puede que para un polvo esté bien, pero para estar junto a él como pareja…

—¡Harry! —Hermione lucía horrorizada—. ¿Tú y él… ya habéis…?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Harry suspiró—. Hermione, sabes muy bien cuál es mi historia, y que tardaré en superarla. No puedes suponer que me iré a la cama con el primero de turno.

—Pero… tú y él…

—Diría que somos amigos —Harry sonrió, tranquilizador—. Nos llevamos bien. Pero ahí acaba la cosa. Me enseñará Oclumancia. Y punto. Sí, puede que nos acerquemos, porque verá mi mente, y yo le obligaré a que me cuente cosas personales sobre él para compensar, pero no marchará más allá de eso. Puedo casi prometértelo.

—¿Por qué no prometérmelo, entonces?

—Porque cada vez que prometo algo, termino rompiendo la promesa de una forma u otra —Hermione le miró extrañada—. ¡Es la verdad! Además, aún no te he comprado tu regalo de cumpleaños. Y prometí que lo haría. Te lo debo.

—Mi regalo de cumpleaños —Hermione estaba más seria que de costumbre— será que este año _intentes_ no meterte ni meter a nadie en problemas. ¿Vale?

—Vale —accedió Harry. Su amiga le sonrió y con un último saludo marchó a patrullar el tren, como prefecta que era.

Harry se quedó solo observando a Hedwig, que cada tanto ululaba. Harry extendió la mano y la acarició por entre los barrotes de la jaula. La lechuza le lanzó un picotón cariñoso en los dedos mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello, la cabeza, y parte de las alas de su lechuza.

—¿Está ocupad-¡Hola, Harry! —Harry se volteó para ver a Luna adentrándose al compartimiento. Harry le sonrió.

—Hola, Luna. ¿Qué tal los wrackspruts?

Luna sonrió, soñadora.

—Aún revolotean, Harry. Siempre lo hacen.

Se vieron envueltos en una conversación llena de idioteces. Harry le contó a Luna sobre el nuevo profesor que tendrían ese año y ella le contó de que habían estado las vacaciones en busca de animales desconocidos y salvajes que se creían extintos. Estaba muy desilusionada por el hecho de no haber encontrado ni uno.

Pero Harry podía ver en Luna algo que no había visto el año anterior. Era una extraña entereza, una seguridad que allí no estaba, casi una dicha. Luna había cambiado, todos los habían hecho. Después de todo, estaban en una jodida guerra.

En Hogsmeade se subió a un carruaje con Luna, Neville —que lo saludó, completamente satisfecho con las noticias de un nuevo profesor competente de Defensa— y luego aparecieron Hermione y Ron. Evitaban mirarse y Harry no podía pensar el porqué de no hacerlo, pero luego creyó que sabía demasiado cuando Hermione despidió a Ron con un puntapié nada disimulado que dejó a su amigo cojeando. Probablemente habrían discutido, y había sido una discusión seria. Harry suspiró mientras iba a sentarse a su mesa. Realmente, estos dos…

La Ceremonia de Selección fue magnífica, y luego del repetido discurso de Dumbledore —estudiantes, tienen prohibido el acceso al bosque prohibido, por algo se llama de esta manera; Filch tiene prohibidos los elementos comprados en Sortilegios Weasley— dio la presentación al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el egresado de Beauxbatons, Cylean Rousseau.

Algunos aplausos —Harry aplaudió lo más fuerte que pudo, sentando ejemplo en la casa Gryffindor— porque no a muchos les sonaba conocido. Parecía que el escándalo no había salido de Francia, y Harry rezaba porque se mantuviera allí. Mientras Ron no mencionara nada a nadie…

La cena fue majestuosa, como todas. Irse a dormir otra vez en el dormitorio que compartía con Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean fue ciertamente reparador después de muchas agitaciones. Había abandonado esas habitaciones estando en el lado de la luz, y volvía a pisarlas en el lado gris, su lado por elección, decidiendo sobre sí mismo por una vez en su vida.

Los horarios le decían que tenía Defensa los miércoles… con los Slytherin. Aunque sabía que esperar por la conversación en el desayuno, Harry esperó al miércoles ansioso y aterrado en partes iguales. Dos horas de Defensa, y a demostrar lo que verdaderamente era capaz de hacer frente al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, sin el hecho de que si erraba lo mataría. Y contando que si fallaba por puro nervio Draco Malfoy estaría allí para burlarse.

El profesor Cylean Rousseau tenía el cabello suelto a ambos lados del rostro como una cortina rubia. Apenas entraron todos los alumnos comenzó a pasar lista, anotando en un cuadernillo muggle con bolígrafo muggle. Draco Malfoy, sentado en una de las primeras filas, arrugó el rostro en claro disgusto.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por criticar, aunque sea en el pensamiento, mis métodos de aprendizaje —murmuró Cylean, con los ojos azules fijos en los de Malfoy, que retrocedió—. Oh, no, señor Malfoy. No leí su mente, pero sus pensamientos estaban escritos en su rostro. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me toca presentarme adecuadamente.

Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el escritorio. Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía con túnica tan de cerca, aunque esta fuera negra y verde oscuro, elegante y ajustada. La usaba abierta y debajo llevaba ropas muggles que causaban sensación: pantalones llenos de agujeros, botas militares, camiseta de unos tal _Sex Pistols._ Si se contaba al hecho que sus pestañas negras se veían más espesas y oscurecidas, como si le hubiese pasado kohl en la mañana para resaltar la mirada, era completamente obvio que Cylean Rousseau no sería un profesor como la norma.

—Mi nombre es Cylean Rousseau. Tengo treinta años; cumplo treinta y uno el veinticinco de octubre, y sois libres de hacerme un regalo como queráis. El caso es que ustedes habéis tenido, hasta el momento, profesores dispares: un hombre con pavor a su materia, un engreído obliveateador, un genio de la materia que realmente sabía manejarse, un impostor… —su mueca se convirtió en sonrisa por unos instantes—. El año pasado han tenido una enviada del Ministerio que ahora está en Azkabán por maltrato infantil. Así que todos quienes habéis recibido un castigo con ella, por favor id a mi despacho y mostradme las marcas que no sólo os daré una poción para borrarlas definitivamente, sino que os daré de uno a cinco, dependiendo de qué sea por qué han sido castigados, si ha sido por mera… estupidez —sonrió— o por su valía. A una dictadura hay que oponerse, chicos. Es lo primero que deben saber en caso de guerra.

Casi todos parecían impresionados. Una chica de Gryffindor soltó un suspiro de fascinación. Harry se aseguró que, después de todo, no hubiera sido Hermione.

—Lo que haremos en esta primera clase es comprobar sus conocimientos. Nos pondremos en parejas… no, _yo_ les pondré en parejas, y compartiráis sus conocimientos sobre la materia de hechizos. Pero no seáis farsantes, porque luego habrá duelos, y solamente podrán atacar al otro con el hechizo que éste le haya enseñado. Un ejemplo… dejadme ver… —observó a sus alumnos con fijación en la mirada—. Si el señor Weasley y el señor… Zabini —Ron palideció— hicieran pareja, el señor Weasley debería enseñarle al señor Zabini un hechizo y viceversa. Luego, en los duelos, para practicar conocimientos, deberán batiros a duelo con un escudo simple y con ese mismo hechizo. Puede ser de desarme o de… ¿oh, cómo se dice? —se llevó la mano a la frente, como si le costara pensar—. No recuerdo la palabra. Pero pondrán ser desde _Expelliarmus_ hasta _Desmaius._ A eso me refería. Muy bien, os pondré en parejas.

Tomó su cuadernillo muggle y comenzó a decir nombres, aparentemente al azar, pero todos ellos de diferentes casas. Por ejemplo, a Hermione le tocó con Daphne Greengrass, y a Ron con Theodore Nott. Cuando sólo quedaban tres el profesor Rousseau se lo pensó.

—Draco Malfoy irá con —y Harry esperaba oír su nombre, cuando el profesor dijo— Blaise Zabini. Harry Potter practicará conmigo un hechizo que, oh, le _encantará_ —dijo aquella última palabra con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Harry no sabía qué veía de Cylean allí, porque estaba auténticamente seguro de que esa era una expresión puramente de Tom Riddle— _._ Tienen el resto de esta primera hora antes de los duelos. Empezad.

Se pusieron en las parejas mencionadas. Harry fue con Cylean detrás del escritorio, que pronto tomó su varita y apuntó hacia un lado.

—Presta mucha atención y copia lo que haga —dijo, y apuntó hacia la pared. Luego hizo un movimiento de muñeca casi como una medialuna. Harry hizo lo mismo, con fluidez. Cylean le sonrió—. Bien. Ahora, la pronunciación. El hechizo es _Levicorpus._ Practicarás con aquella silla.

Harry echó un vistazo a toda el aula. Los pupitres habían acabado contra la pared y los duetos estaban lanzando chispas, entrenándose y explicándose. No sabía qué haría ese hechizo, pero si hacía estallar la silla, no llamaría la atención.

— _Levicorpus_ —pronunció Harry. Cylean le corrigió la pronunciación dos veces antes de que lo dijera correctamente y le volvió a mostrar el movimiento de muñeca. Cuando Harry lanzó el " _Levicorpus"_ la silla se levantó desde las patas, con el espaldar apuntando hacia abajo. Se elevó sus buenos dos metros, y Cylean sonrió.

—Estoy impresionado —murmuró, demasiado bajo para ser oído por cualquiera a excepción de Harry—. Yo hubiera creído que mis intentos por acabar contigo se debían más a mis fallas que a tus virtudes. Supongo que me equivocaba.

Harry le lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

—No hables de esto aquí. El aula tiene oídos —apuntó él, pero nadie prestaba atención. Harry vio como Crabble se peleaba con un simple _Expelliarmus_ que Neville le estaba enseñando y como Daphne parecía enseñarle a Hermione un hechizo que, al hundirse en la pared, causó una repentina explosión de llamas. El profesor Rousseau corrió allí y apagó las llamas, sin decir nada ni quitar puntos.

La media hora pasó con rapidez. Tom aprovechó y enseñó otros hechizos a Harry —como el _Muffliato,_ para evitar que sus conversaciones fueran oídas, o el _Sectumsempra_ , que no debía utilizar en absoluto si no quería meterse en problemas, pero era bueno para cortar tanto objetos como personas, incluso mejor que el _Diffindo_ y lo que cortaba sólo podía repararse con un contrahechizo muy potente—, mientras pasaba la media hora. Harry los hacía sin dudarlo. La silla del rincón terminó en pedazos mientras Harry reía junto a Cylean.

La primera hora acabó y Cylean fue llamando a los dúos para los duelos. Comenzó con Neville y Crabble; Neville desarmó a su oponente en dos segundos con un simple _Expulso._ A Harry le sorprendía que el soso Crabble supiera un hechizo así, pero tampoco podía juzgar. Luego siguió Ron y fue desarmado por Theodore, luego Hermione desarmó a Daphne con ese hechizo que prendió fuego su túnica. Cylean la apagó con otro movimiento de varita antes de que llegara a quemar a la joven.

A medida que iban ganando, Cylean iba dando puntos. Pero daba puntos a la inversa: si ganaba un Gryffindor, daba puntos a Slytherin, y si ganaba un Slytherin, daba puntos a Gryffindor.

—Profesor… —preguntó Hermione, ya casi hastiada de oír como los puntos eran repartidos en su mayoría a los Slytherins—. ¿Por qué da los puntos a los compañeros que han perdido?

—Oh, señorita Granger, ellos no han perdido —Cylean tenía una sonrisa casi ácida—. Ellos han enseñado algo que ya hecho a su oponente ganarles. Yo les doy su respectivo reconocimiento.

Hermione retrocedió, y en los siguientes duelos todos intentaban perder. Cylean se hartó.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y para Gryffindor por payasear. Vosotros dos, ¡mejor que peleéis como si estuvieseis en una batalla real! —apuntó. Los chicos, Seamus Finnigan y Goyle, comenzaron a atacarse en serio. Goyle voló por los aires, finalmente, y Cylean premió a Slytherin con otro punto.

Draco Malfoy evadió el hechizo de Blaise Zabini y apuntó a su amigo con un certero _Desmaius,_ Cylean dio otro punto a Slytherin y otro a Gryffindor, para ser justos, cosa que a Draco no le agradó para nada.

—Entonces, señor Potter… —Cylean se puso en el centro de la sala y Harry en frente a él, a unos dos metros y medio de distancia—. He oído que usted ha actuado de profesor el año pasado. Seguro tendrá en claro que no se la pondré fácil.

Harry le sonrió.

—Ya lo veremos.

Cylean alzó la varita y dijo, con voz clara y firme:

— _Corpanesca._

Harry no tenía idea de qué haría ese hechizo, pero no esperó recibirlo. Se arrojó al suelo y, desde el suelo apuntando a los pies del profesor Rousseau, gritó:

—¡ _Levicorpus_!

Cylean saltó para esquivarlo, pero el hechizo le dio en el tobillo. Inmediatamente el pie se elevó por los aires y Cylean quedó cabeza abajo, con los cabellos largos completamente desordenados y la túnica cayéndole, rozando el suelo.

Harry sintió ardor en la cicatriz a la vez que Cylean reía a carcajadas.

—¡Excelente! Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Desde los Slytherin comenzaron las protestas.

—¿Por qué a él diez y a nosotros solo uno? —preguntó Tracey Davis.

El profesor Cylean, aún de cabeza, se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Porque él me ha puesto a mí, el profesor, de cabeza. Vosotros habéis desarmado a sus compañeros.

—Pero usted le ha enseñado el hechizo —protestó Theodore Nott. Cylean resopló.

—Que se lo haya enseñado no quiere decir que lo haya aprendido bien. Y ahora, cinco puntos para Slytherin, por defender sus derechos —sonrió condescendiente y luego observó a Harry—. Potter, ¿qué espera? ¡Bájeme!

La mitad de la clase estalló en risitas.

—No sé cómo —Harry decidió bromear un poco. Cylean estaba ceñudo.

—Con un _Liberacorpus_ bastará.

Harry lo hizo y el profesor Cylean cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Se levantó, sacudió la ropa y resopló.

—Dos puntos menos para el señor Potter por no pensar en hacer un hechizo amortiguador —el timbre sonó y parte de la clase parecía reticente a irse, con sonrisas simpáticas—. Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Para la semana que viene, quiero una lista de todos los hechizos que sabéis manejar y para qué sirven! Además, quiero una muestra práctica de ellos. Quien haga la lista más extensa recibirá diez puntos, y quien sepa explicarme un hechizo que yo no sepa, veinticinco. ¡Marchaos!

Todos fueron saliendo con sonrisas en el rostro. Habían ganado muchos puntos, y con los puntos que Harry había ganado se equilibraran todos aquellos que habían ganado los Slytherins. Había sido una clase realmente entretenida.

—Señor Potter, venga conmigo un momento —pidió Cylean. Harry, que salía con Hermione y Ron, se encogió de hombros y volvió al interior del aula—. Vosotros, Granger, Weasley, pueden irse.

Después de la clase de Defensa tenían el almuerzo. Ron y Hermione marcharon rumbo al Gran Comedor con miradas preocupadas.

—¿Sucede algo, Tom? —preguntó Harry, recargándose en un pupitre. Tom lo apartó y con una varita volvió todos los pupitres a su sitio en el centro del aula.

—¿Qué va a suceder? —hubo ardor en la cicatriz de Harry y apretó ligeramente los dientes, pero no comentó nada. Tom suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, organizándolo nuevamente. Sin embargo después de estar boca abajo lo seguía teniendo apuntando en todas direcciones. Harry apenas si rió.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe por haberte dejado boca abajo frente a toda la clase? ¡Tú fuiste quien me dijo el hechizo!

—Pero no esperaba que lo hicieras —afirmó Tom—. Aun así, no es para eso que te llamé. Tengo que darte tus nuevos horarios de Oclumancia.

—Así que va en serio —Harry suspiró. De verdad no le agradaba casi nada tener que mostrarle sus más oscuros pensamientos a Voldemort, pero apostaba que sería mejor que Snape. Cualquiera sería mejor que Snape—. Bien. ¿Cuándo será?

—Antes discúlpate.

—Bromeas.

—Yo nunca bromeo.

—¡Yo te he oído bromear! —protestó Harry. Tom rodó los ojos.

—Vale, puede que bromee. De vez en cuando. Ahora, o te disculpas o tu cabello será rubio.

—¿Sabes? Creo que el rubio irá bien con mis ojos.

Tom sonrió.

—Viernes después de tu última clase y hasta la cena en mi despacho. Vete.

Harry retrocedió un paso, mirando fijamente las manos de Tom. Seguían sujetando su varita y mientras Harry retrocedía lentamente, a punto de echar a correr tan pronto llegara a la puerta, todo sucedió realmente rápido. Harry llegó a la puerta y corrió unos metros por el pasillo, y entonces Tom apuntó con su varita y una luz brillante cayó sobre la cabeza de Harry. Éste se tocó el cabello, sintiendo cómo le ardía el casco, pero se encogió de hombros y avanzó. A su espalda se oían las carcajadas de Tom que, extrañamente con la voz de Cylean, sonaban simpáticas, y casi le contagiaron la risa.

—Harry… tu cabello… —Ron estaba casi sin palabras mientras Harry se sentaba con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Su cabello seguía apuntando a todas direcciones, pero ahora estaba del mismo color del cabello de Cylean. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No quise disculparme ante el profesor Cylean —explicó Harry. Hermione resopló.

—Es un profesor, no puede hechizar a un alumno así porque sí.

—No es así porque sí. Pero supongo que se irá al lavarlo, o algo así.

—Harry… —Ron le miró, con la burla escrita en el rostro—. Es un hechizo, no un tinte barato. Seguramente no se irá hasta que te lo quite.

—Bien —Harry suspiró y luego oyó una risa sarcástica a sus espaldas. Malfoy estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Harry replicó—. Mira, Malfoy. Luces tan bien de rubio que quería probar qué tal me sentaba a mí. ¿Qué tal luzco?

La expresión de Malfoy era un poema.

—Jódete, Potter.

Harry rió mientras Malfoy se alejaba rumbo a su mesa. Hermione y Ron se miraron, consternados, pero finalmente Ron se encogió de hombros y Hermione también lo hizo. Comenzaron a comer con expresiones de normalidad; ese año pronosticaba a ser un año entretenido, y ciertamente, no se equivocaban.

* * *

 **¿Cuáles son vuestras opiniones respecto a la primera clase de Cylean? Si se encuentran algunas fallas allí, en el sentido de clases y demás, quiero aclarar que mucho hace que no leo el sexto libro, y hay algunas cosas que han quedado flotando sin sentido en mi cabeza, como las materias, qué cosas, y eso. No dispongo del tiempo de aclarar mis ideas, por lo que finjamos aquí que todos los miembros de Gryff y Sly han pasado los TIMOs de Defensa y todos toman clase juntos. Como verán me saltaré cosas olímpicamente porque mi memoria ya no es lo que era.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (corto por donde lo haya pero por lo menos terminado y a tiempo) y quiero ver vuestras opiniones, comentarios, en fin, ¡reviews! No os robo más tiempo de vuestras vidas. Sólo, dejad reviews, por favor, y mientras más extensos más alegre yo; y mientras más alegre yo, más capítulos más seguido. ¿Os gusta el trato?**

 **Espero que tengan un grandioso día. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer :)**


	6. Oclumancia

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Debo decir que yo me encuentro bastante bien, aunque escasa de tiempo. Así que veré responder a estos hermosos reviews e irme a seguir haciendo mis trabajos...**

 **Nass Roxx: No hay de qué ;) De verdad querría leerlo antes, pero estoy bastante ocupada. Los estudios, el trabajo, escribir un fic y planear cómo seguirá... tengo las ideas más o menos formadas, e intento que la historia siga el mismo camino que mis ideas, lo que, a veces, parece difícil. Pero siempre se puede avanzar un poquito :) Me alegra que te hayan encantado... aquí está una clase de Oclumancia y luego veremos una clase práctica, por lo que tendremos dos clases más para gozo de alumnos y humille de demás profesores. Aquí se revela con quién salió nuestro adorado Harry, y Draco aparecerá un poco bastante a partir de unos capítulos de aquí en adelante. No tendrá un lugar protagónico pero si varias apariciones. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas ;)**

 **Mar91: ¡Gracias! Espero que este te guste también ;)**

 **Susy kstorena: No hay de qué, no hay de qué, no hay de qué... Jajajaja. Espero que te agrade el capítulo. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar!**

 **Ariana Abril: Staph, me sonrojo ( ° w ° ) cosa que no puedo hacer, debo mantener mi mentalidad fría y calculadora como toda serpiente (?).**

 **MassielSSM: ¡Hola! Pues a mi me encanta que te esté encantando el fic. Nunca supe bien cómo se crea el humor (aunque no lo parezca, soy más bien callada, casi fría me dicen), por lo que crearlo casi sin esperarlo es un alivio para mí. No voy a prometer nada, tengo que tener en cuenta mi "vida real" a parte de la vida como escritora de fanfics, pero intentaré por todos los medios terminarlo. Tengo grandes planes a futuro del fic. Así que espero que lo sigáis leyendo. ¡Y es una realmente buena idea! Podría usarla, o algo similar en unos capítulos futuros, o hacer algún tipo de spinn-off (¿se escribe así?) con esa escena desarrollada, porque claramente me encantó. Ningún atrevimiento, ninguno. Es genial. Gracias.**

 **Dama Ithil: ¡Dama! Ha vuelto. Guay. ¿Qué tal los finales? Espero que bien. Y déjame decirte que es genial que te encante, porque es genial escribir algo de corazón y que agrade tanto. Y la verdad nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero veré qué hacer con ello. Podría ayudarme a mi idea de incluir más a Draco (no puedo negarlo, lo adoro por más bastardo que sea) y darle algún pequeño papel a los gemelos. ¡Gracias!**

 **Alexis: Eso fue una rima x) Y pues, en este capítulo se responden parte de tus dudas. Harry sufrió, sí, pero no por las formas que algunos se imaginarían. A mí tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir, pero hay que ser sinceras, un gran porcentaje de escritoras del fanfiction necesitan hacer sufrir a Harry para darle tramas a sus fics. Yo me incluyo. ¡Y debo hacer un fan art de Harry rubio para calmar a las masas! Aunque soy pésima dibujando. Bah, bah, imaginároslo simplemente.**

 **Tracy Cullen Malfoy de Potter: ¡Gracias, querida! Ya he puesto en follow a todas para encontrarlas con más facilidad. Tan pronto me de tiempo iré leyendo. Gracias, gracias.**

 **Lilyth369: "Eso es coqueteo en estado puro" lo que piensan todos los alumnos de Hogwarts cada vez que ven un guiño de ojos de parte de Tom/Cylean a Harry. Jajajaja x) Estoy bien, gracias ;)**

 **Moon Erebos: Fue por ese motivo que he puesto a Harry rubio. Además por que yo acabé rubia cierto día por cierta apuesta que no quiero recordar y fue un especie de homenaje. Me agrada que te guste. ;) Aquí el siguiente cap y una clase más personal de parte de Tom a Harry. Espero que también te agrade.**

 **Y aquí el siguiente capítulo. De corazón espero que os agrade. Así que ya sabéis, leed (y me disculpo por hacer tan cortos los capítulos. Os merecéis lo mejor, y eso significa continuaciones seguidas lo que me obliga a hacerlos cortos y dividir bien las escenas). No os robo más tiempo. Leed y gozad. (?)**

* * *

 _6\. Oclumancia._

El viernes Harry tuvo su día agitado. Por suerte ese año había eliminado Pociones y no porque no planeara soportar a Snape otro año más, aunque esa era una opción válida; en realidad no le alcanzaba con la nota de los TIMOs lo suficiente como para cursar Pociones ese año. Sin embargo, Hermione si la cursaba, y debía aguantársela mientras reescribía largos y largos pergaminos con usos y especializaciones de tal cosa, y qué tipos de venenos mortales son capaces de sacarse de qué plantas.

Sin embargo, desde la clase de la Amortentia el miércoles anterior —Hermione le había explicado a Harry qué era— ella estaba muy diferente. Saltaba con el mínimo toque y se ponía a chillar de la nada. Incluso, Harry se la encontró llorando cuando entraba tarde a la Sala Común. Ella no explicaba por qué, y Harry no quería entrometerse, pero seguramente tenía mucho que ver con el aroma de la Amortentia, y que Ron estuviera repentinamente interesado en salir con Lavender Brown, una chica ñoña y bastante extraña.

Así que, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor Rousseau, a Harry le latía la cabeza e incluso se estaba imaginando los peores escenarios allí. Habían hecho un pacto y una tregua, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que Voldemort había sido su enemigo durante unos quince jodidos años, y aliado apenas unos meses. La sensación que sentía en el estómago era nauseabunda.

Harry tocó la puerta y el profesor abrió. El despacho se encontraba repleto de posters de bandas muggles que Harry sólo reconocía de las camisetas que su profesor había llevado en el verano y en clases. Unos tal _Rolling Stones_ con una lengua saliendo de una boca roja, unos _Ramones_ , unos extraños _Sex Pistols_ con el anotado _"Good save the Queen"_ en letras blancas y pequeñitas; además, había varias fotografías movibles en marcos por la pared. Fotografías del real Cylean Rousseau, pensó Harry, mientras Tom cerraba a su espalda con doble llave y echaba varios silenciosos encantamientos. Cuando el murmullo del hechizo _Muffliato_ se extendió Harry se sintió repentinamente a salvo. Irónicamente, si se tenía en cuenta con quién estaba encerrado.

—Veo que aún no has buscado el contrahechizo.

Harry se tocó el cabello. Seguía rubio, aunque las raíces estaban negras. Se había visto en el espejo y había intentado arreglarlo, en vano. Ahora parecía que se hubiera decolorado el cabello él mismo, y si sus compañeros Gryffindor y Slytherin no hubieran visto que minutos antes tenía la melena negra, seguramente lo fastidiarían mucho más de lo que hacían actualmente.

—Tampoco interesa —Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Tom volvía a ser él, con los cabellos negros ondeados y los profundos ojos oscuros. Harry se sintió extrañamente relajado mientras Tom, con una última mirada, cerraba las cortinas de la ventana manualmente. Las cortinas eran de verde oscuro, y Harry sonrió—. ¿Cuesta mucho esconder el amor a Slytherin?

—Demasiado —Tom resopló—. He tenido unas impresionantes ganas de aparecerme por las mazmorras sólo por recordar viejos tiempos. Pero luego pienso que Severus me echaría a patadas; después de todo, sólo soy el afrancesado francés que da clases de una materia que él siempre deseó.

—¿Snape es un Mortífago y no sabe la verdad? Me refiero, que estás aquí.

Tom le sonrió.

—Sólo Mortífagos de mi entera confianza saben la verdad, como los Lestrange y Colagusano. Los Malfoy deben suponer que sucede algo, porque tienen en su sótano a un muy desmejorado Cylean Rousseau que, después de lo que he hecho con él, no tiene ni siquiera la apariencia que tengo yo ahora.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—No quería tanta información, ¿sabes?

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —Harry se sobresaltó. Tom había sonado mucho como su alter ego de profesor, que todo el tiempo estaba soltando "oh" en voces trágicas, emocionadas y maravilladas—. Lo lamento, Harry. Es difícil estar tanto tiempo solo.

—Lo supongo —Harry hizo otra mueca, diferente esta vez. Voldemort iba a ver en su mente su infancia, si es que no la sabía. Iba a ver su pena, su dolor…

Tom le miró unos segundos y buscó en su cajón una botellita de algo. Era una pequeña poción de líquido azul claro traslucido en un frasco transparente. Se lo arrojó y Harry lo atrapó con manos temblorosas.

—Que no se te caiga —Harry lo observó con atención—. Bébelo. Ayudará.

—¿Ayudará? ¿A qué? —dudó. Tom rodó los ojos.

—Siempre tan desconfiado, Harry. Ayudará a que consigas visualizar tu mente y tus escudos. Cualquier Oclumante que inicia en ello debe beberlo, ¿que acaso Snape no te lo ha dado?

Harry sintió que le hervía la sangre. Una corriente de ira fuerte y feroz cruzó por él, odiando lo mucho que Snape lo había hecho sufrir el año anterior.

—Vaya, Harry —Tom retrocedió un paso, llevándose la mano a la cabeza—. Deja de pensar "jodido Snape, maldito bastardo" e insultos así, tan muggles, porque te juro que…

Harry se sobresaltó.

—¿Estabas leyendo mi mente?

— _Tú_ estabas dejando caer tus pensamientos en mi mente. Suele suceder, e incluso más cuando te enfadas.

Harry parpadeó, perplejo.

—¿Quieres decir…? —se detuvo, no muy seguro—. ¿Desde cuándo…?

—No hace mucho. Recién a mediados del año pasado pude darme cuenta que tenía algunos de tus pensamientos en mi cabeza. Supe cosas como el ED, o el odio que tenías hacia Umbrigde, o como ella te torturaba. ¡Imagina que poder desperdiciado, que incluso traspasaba mis escudos oclumantes…!

Harry calló unos segundos mirando la pequeña poción en sus manos. No tendría más que un trago, y su camino para ser un Oclumante, o por lo menos poder esconder su mente ante ciertas personas, estaba allí. Y si bien ahora no quería esconder sus pensamientos de Voldemort —o al menos, no todos— sí quería esconderlos de Dumbledore. Un Oclumante podía poner un escudo sobre las cosas importantes y dejar a la visión ciertas cosas irrelevantes, ¿no?

Se lo preguntó a Tom.

—Efectivamente, Harry —respondió él, sentándose en el escritorio—. Ahora bébela.

Harry hizo tripas corazón y bebió de un trago la pequeña poción que sabía cómo si tragase agua de mar. Al principio no sintió nada. Casi le alza una ceja a Tom que le miraba, paciente, cuando lo sintió.

La habitación era pequeña en comparación. Y allí estaba, por todas partes, un extraño flujo de información en brillos y colores más vívidos que nunca. Todo relucía, todo se veía con un halo de neblina que borroneaba por los bordes pero fijaba en el centro. Harry casi cae de la silla si Tom no le hubiera sujetado.

—Lo que ves, Harry, es tu mente. O por lo menos una proyección parcial de ella. Son las cosas que ves, comprendes, asimilas. Comprendes que aquel poster es de una banda porque tiene un guitarrista, y comprendes que el libro que está sobre mi escritorio es de Defensa porque soy profesor de ella, ¿no es así? —Harry asintió, demasiado anonadado con todo lo que veía. Los colores parecían intensificarse mientras fijaba la vista en ellos, e incluso sus manos lucían borrosas. Las acercó a su rostro, observando como dejaban una estela color carne al pasar—. Sé que es alucinante, pero concéntrate. Haré un hechizo Legeremens y verás lo que sucede con tu mente.

Harry asintió. Sabía que era incapaz de hablar. Incluso la voz de Tom se oía como si tuviera la cabeza dentro de un cubo con agua.

— _Legeremens_ —siseó Tom, y Harry sintió la intromisión a su mente y mientras repasaba recuerdos que brillaban, centellaban y se volvían borrosos examinaba con la vista el estado de su mente en la habitación. Las paredes de humo se torcieron, se curvaron y se volvieron entre sí, dispuestas a atacar a quien estuviera entrometiéndose. Pero no pudieron hacer nada.

Harry se dejó caer contra el espaldar de la silla cuando sintió que Tom abandonaba su mente medio minuto después. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y le ardían los ojos.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó él. Harry asintió.

—Las paredes… eran humo, y parecía que querían cerrarse…

—Lo que debes hacer —seguía explicando, con esa voz ligeramente desconectada. La voz se oía más rápido de lo que la boca de Tom se movía, y Harry se sentía ligeramente idiota, como si aquella poción ralentizara sus sentidos además de alterarlos—. Es crear en tu mente. Debes crear un escudo con el mismo… "humo" de tu mente. Debes hacer que deje de ser humo y se vuelva tan fuerte como la piedra.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? —preguntó Harry, sintiendo la desolación en su propia voz. No tenía idea de cómo controlar aquellas paredes. Su mente nunca había sido del todo suya, ahora lo comprendía, pero una cosa era controlar sus pensamientos y otra, muy diferente, era control sobre su mente explícitamente dicho.

—Con dificultad —se burló Tom, y Harry no llegó a fruncir el ceño antes de que él siguiera hablando—. Verás, debes _imaginar._ Algo tan simple como eso que haga las paredes de tu mente adaptarse a lo que imaginas. Si te aseguras, si sabes que tu mente debe ser un escudo, es mucho más fácil sin la poción. Solamente debes centrar los pensamientos que quieres guardar dentro del escudo y dejar los inofensivos a la vista. No es algo que debas hacer siempre, con crearlo una vez lo suficientemente fuerte se debería mantener en pie. Y sí, hay gente que sabe romper escudos, no importa lo fuerte que estos sean. Allí, luego se debe volver a formar un escudo… pero eso no es importante ahora —Harry, mientras Tom hablaba, estaba dejando caer su cabeza observando extrañado la forma que hombre hablaba, con los labios moviéndose cada vez más lento, el cabello cayéndole de lado por el rostro, los ojos tan oscuros pero con un brillo casi rojizo cuando se fijaba en ellos—. ¡Harry, por Merlín, deja de mirarme y concéntrate!

El chico se sobresaltó y asintió con la cabeza. Había escuchado todas las palabras, pero había entendido menos de la mitad. ¿Imaginar un escudo? ¿Así de simple? Volvió a maldecir a Snape.

—Otra vez —pidió Harry. Tom asintió.

— _Legeremens._

Harry se vio arrastrado dentro de sus recuerdos, pero no prestó atención a estos mientras intentaba modificar las paredes de su consciencia. El humo parecía ofuscado mientras Harry intentaba modificarlo a gusto, convertirlo en piedra, convertirlo en ladrillos. Finalmente el humo adoptó una forma más dura y fija, tal vez de cristal o vidrio que, ante la insistencia de Tom, parecía estar quebrándose. Harry se esforzó aún más e intentó que la zona quebrara se reparara, pero esta se abrió con un estallido y el humo volvió a ponerse loco, zumbando por todas partes.

Tom acabó el hechizo con una ligera mirada impresionada.

—Vaya. Me has mantenido afuera unos segundos —le sonrió, y Harry respondió a la sonrisa. Nunca había probado drogas, pero se sentía como si estuviera drogado—. Eso es más de lo que hubiera creído que conseguirías por hoy.

Harry rió, entre feliz y satisfecho, y su propia risa causó un temblor en todo el humo. Harry se volteó, allí, y vio un hueco. Había un pequeño hueco en un rincón del humo, un hueco de forma redondeada y de fondo completamente negro.

—Hay un hueco en mi mente —resopló Harry—. Esa debe ser nuestra particular conexión mental.

Tom siguió con los ojos al lugar donde Harry estaba mirando, aunque en realidad no podía ver nada.

—Puede ser —aceptó Tom—. ¿Listo para otra prueba? Esta vez intenta ir _dentro_ de tus recuerdos. Impedir que los vea, o confundirme.

Harry asintió. Tom dijo _Legeremens_ y ambos estuvieron de nuevo en un cementerio, en el cual Cedric Diggory recibía el _Avada Kedavra_ en el pecho. Harry se concentró en lo que había hecho anteriormente, aunque era bastante difícil… y cuando pasaban a otro recuerdo, Harry consiguió que hubiera una barrera. Casi podía sentirla, su recuerdo partido en dos pero intacto a la vez. Tom estaba allí, de pie en el otro lado de la barrera, y Harry observó detrás de él el salón vacío, y a Cedric, allí, con una sonrisa cómoda.

—Ven conmigo —decía el Cedric que vivía en su mente, y el Harry de su pasado, un chico pequeño y de cabellos más largos y desordenados que nunca, se acercaba a Cedric con pasos lentos, dubitativo. Fue un instante, el instante en que los labios de ambos se juntaron, que Harry se encontró sin ser capaz de mantener la barrera.

Al instante estaba fuera de su mente y Tom le miraba ciertamente preocupado. Porque sí, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos oscuros, preocupación clara y firme, como si fuera un hijo querido. Pero allí se iba otro secreto de Harry, otro que, de todas formas, no era tan secreto. Se lo había contado a Sirius, a Ron, Hermione, y por parte de Cedric, Cho lo sabía. Además, Tom había hecho ese verano alusión a ya saber de la orientación de Harry.

Pero volver a verlo… Harry no podía sentirlo en sus propios labios, pero casi estaba allí. El beso. Aquel primer beso. Cedric…

Casi pudo sentir que el efecto de la poción se acababa mientras todo a su alrededor dejaba de brillar. Ya no podía ver el humo ni los brillos, y el tiempo parecía volver a correr con normalidad. Tom se removía, incómodo.

—No sabía que tú y él…

—No muchos lo sabían —Harry se encogió de hombros. Sentía el cuello adolorido—. Supongo que ahora eres una de las pocas personas en saberlo.

—No le contaré a nadie —murmuró Tom. Harry asintió.

—Cuento con eso.

—Y, Harry…

Harry alzó la vista. Los ojos de Tom, extraños, relucían de un modo que parecía casi otra persona.

—Lo siento.

A Harry se le formó una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

—No es tan grave como para que te disculpes. Sólo nos enrollamos un par de veces —se encogió de hombros—. Íbamos a ir al baile, juntos, pero luego de hablar con McGonagall ella dijo que no podríamos, porque sería mal visto… luego discutimos porque a él le parecía mal y a mí no. Nos encontramos un par de veces más, pero no teníamos nada serio.

Tom asintió con la cabeza. Seguía luciendo demasiado serio.

—De igual forma, lo que vi… —cerró los ojos, apartó el rostro—. ¿Una alacena? ¿ _En serio?_

Harry supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

—Tampoco fue tan malo. Le tomé cariño a mi alacena —bromeó, pero Tom no parecía de humor para hacer bromas.

—¡Enseñarte a cocinar a los seis años, cuando ni siquiera eras tan alto para llegar a la estufa! Que tu primo ese te golpeara cuando dormías… ¿Y qué fue eso de echarle pintura roja a la salsa de tu comida? ¡Por Merlín! —Tom estaba horrorizado—. Estos muggles… Debes querer matarles.

—Quiero —hubo un extraño destello en la mirada de Tom—, pero no puedo hacerlo. Al menos, no ahora. Lo haré más tarde, cuando el poder se me suba a la cabeza e intente conquistar el mundo.

—¿Y dentro de cuánto será eso? Para declararte como aliado mío oficialmente.

Harry rió.

—Dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Tanto, que dudo que suceda —se encogió de hombros, suspirando sonoramente—. Fue extraño. La poción… todo se veía como en cámara lenta, y todo brillaba, había demasiada niebla…

—Es una mente que no está aclarada, si hay tanta —le remarcó Tom—. Por lo general, la mente de un adulto está más fija. Es más brillante y no hay tanta niebla. Cuando cumplas los veinte, vuelve a beber la poción y verás la diferencia. No acabarás de sorprenderte.

La risa de Harry fue fácil, sutil. Tom también rió, ligeramente.

—No hace falta que sigamos practicando —ofreció él a Harry—. Podemos simplemente conversar.

—¿De qué querría hablar Lord Voldemort conmigo?

—De planes. Planes que te involucran. Planes de Dumbledore que te involucran.

—¿Se trata de Dumbledore?

—Ajá.

—No quiero saber nada.

Tom ni siquiera se sorprendió.

—No me sorprende, pero esto es importante…

—Tom, _basta._ No quiero saber qué tipos de planes tiene el vejete para mí ahora, eso sólo me hará rehusarme más a ellos. Quiero mantener un perfil bajo con el director este año. Si me pide directamente hacer algo, lo haré, sí, pero si me da esas indicaciones indirectas suyas… —Harry arrugó el entrecejo—. No, para nada. No seguiré caminos que están escritos para salvadores y héroes. No otra vez.

Había algo en la sonrisa de Tom, algo que Harry no estaba seguro de haber visto antes. Era una forma extraña, algo parecido al orgullo. Pero no orgullo propio, ni orgullo maníaco, sino orgullo genuino, por algo, por _alguien._

Harry se removió, ligeramente incómodo.

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente antes de la cena? —ofreció Tom, cerrando los ojos unos instantes y volviendo a adoptarla forma de Cylean. Harry vio la forma casi lenta en que cambió esta vez, con los cabellos volviéndose rubios y el rostro modificándose, alargándose y cargándose de esa expresión bonachona que Cylean Rousseau tenía, sin importar qué hiciera o dijera.

—Podría ser —aceptó Harry. Tom sonrió y chasqueó los dedos.

—Minsky, ven, por favor.

Una elfina doméstica apareció en el medio del despacho. Harry se sobresaltó. Tenía orejas muy largas y una nariz pequeñísima. Vestía con la bata de Hogwarts.

—¿Sí, amo? ¿Necesita algo en lo que Minsky pueda ayudarlo, amo?

—Dos tazas de chocolate caliente, Minsky.

La elfina sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—Ya mismo se las traigo, amo.

Desapareció con un chasquido y Harry rió.

—Quién diría: "Cylean Rousseau" —abrió y cerró comillas— siendo amable con elfos domésticos.

Harry sintió un pinchazo en la cicatriz. Cylean sonrió, mordaz.

La elfina volvió a aparecer con dos tazas cargadas de chocolate caliente en las manos. Cylean le sonrió mientras tomaba las tazas.

—Muchas gracias, Minsky.

La elfina hizo una reverencia tan exagerada que sus orejas tocaron el piso. Luego desapareció sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

—Parece que no me ha visto —suspiró Harry. Tom le alcanzó la taza.

—A los elfos domésticos no le impresionas, Harry. He hablado con la mitad de ellos en busca de uno que valiera la pena. Minsky resultó ser la adecuada. Además —dijo, como si recordara algo de pronto—, Hermione me ha enlistado en la P.E.D.D.O.

A Harry se le escapó una carcajada.

—Bueno, es lo más bizarro que he oído hoy —rió entre dientes y Tom también lo hizo. Al calmarse comenzaron a beber el chocolate. A Harry se le ocurrió una pregunta—. Tom, ¿por qué te gustan las cosas dulces?

—¿Qué, acaso es un delito? —Tom le miró con una ceja alzada. Seguía bajo la forma de Cylean y no era ni tanto tan amenazante como debería serlo—. Pues… supongo que mereces que te lo cuente. Verás…

Tom guardó silencio unos instantes. Luego, comenzó a contar.

—La primera vez que probé un dulce tenía diez años. Fue antes de venir a Hogwarts, por su puesto. Nunca había probado uno. La señora Cope, la jefa del orfanato, no era muy aficionada a ellos y los pocos que recibía de padres queriendo adoptar niños me lo robaban otros niños. A todos les adoptaban, menos a mí —bebió otro sorbo de chocolate, con la mirada fija en la taza—. No voy a hablar de las adopciones. Los dulces… yo, estaba fascinado. Nunca había probado nada igual. Hasta el momento, incluso bebía el té amargo. Todos lo hacíamos. Los dulces resultaron ser algo extraño, inesperado, algo que me encantaba. Luego, en Hogwarts, tampoco podía permitirme comprar mis propios dulces, pero algunos podía robar. Eran pocos, sí, pero me fascinaron incluso más los dulces mágicos que los muggles. Y las tartas de melaza, pastel de calabaza, tarta de moras… —le dio otro sorbo al chocolate. Harry le miraba con atención—. Pase toda una infancia sin saber lo que era lo dulce y una adolescencia comiendo dulces robados. Le tomé gusto a tomarlo todo dulce: las tartas, el té… Incluso ahora ese gusto no se va.

Harry observó la mirada penosa de Tom. Era extraño, muy extraño, porque allí no estaba el hombre que había matado a sus padres y que había intentado matarlo, allí no estaba el hombre que había matado a Cedric, allí había un hombre triste, consumido por una vida que había sido cruel con él.

Harry bebió su chocolate sin decir nada, sin saber que decir. El silencio los envolvió como un manto acogedor.

—Yo… lo siento —dijo finalmente Harry—. Incluso yo sabía lo que era lo dulce. No conocía muchos, pero…

—Sí, sí —Tom hizo un ademán con la mano—, lo sé. Es sólo la triste historia de un sociópata enfermo que se obsesionó con las cosas que no pudo tener.

Harry sonrió.

—Para ser un "sociópata enfermo" como dices, pareces muy resentido.

Tom le fulminó con la mirada.

—Calla.

Pero no era una mirada de odio, y Harry tampoco sintió dolor en su cicatriz. Era una mirada media burlona, y Harry, inesperadamente, se sintió incluso más cerca de él que de cualquier otra persona.

* * *

 **Aquí acabó este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios: qué os pareció, qué tal esta nueva forma de crear un escudo Oclumante, qué tal la pequeña historia de Tom, qué tal Harry, qué tal todo. Quiero saber todo lo que pensáis al respecto, no os guardéis nada, ¿vale? Por favor, dejad reviews, no tenéis idea de lo mucho que alegran mis días.**

 **Sin más, besos, saludos, suerte en vuestras vidas. Hasta el próximo capítulo: "La clase práctica". :D**


	7. La clase práctica

**Hola, ¿cómo os va en este martes tan desagradable? Por lo menos, para mí; espero que el vuestro esté transcurriendo mejor. :)**

 **Nass Rox: ¡Gracias! Pues Cedric... a mí tampoco me acaba de convencer, pero era necesario. Y la poción tampoco me acaba de convencer, pero supongo que hay pociones para todo. Sencillamente, la tenía pensada como una poción capaz de hacer a la persona percibir más el interior de su mente que el exterior. El cómo se veía, los flujos de pensamientos... pero no me quedó tan bien como creía, y pues, como ha salido ha salido... Ha sido muy lindo eso que has dicho. De verdad (° w °) Y pues, aquí está el siguiente. Crear fics es muy difícil (además de que tengo algunos más en mente y no quiero comenzar a escribir otro hasta, como mínimo, estar en la mitad de este) porque es un mundo dentro de otro. Pero vale la pena, completamente.**

 **Susy kstorena: No hay por qué (n _ n) Aquí está este.**

 **Mar91: ¡Ya quisiera yo tener clases de Oclumancia! O de Defensa. O de Transformación. O de Encantamientos. O de magia...**

 **Moon Erebos: Trato de responder todos los reviews en cada cap. Espero que no te moleste ;) Intenté un lado diferente de la Oclumancia. Nunca se dejó en claro como se aprende (como si Sevvie fuera buen profesor; no digo que sea malo, si no que, simplemente, no es bueno). Este Tom hasta yo y mi helado corazón lo ama. Intenté agregar algo de problemas naturales a la vida de Tom, no encasillarlo en su papel real de brujo obsesivo, patético y obsesionado. Este Tom es como a mí me agradaría que sea (aunque sé que los sueños nunca son reales, va). Gracias a ti por alegrarme el fin de semana con tu comentario ( u w u )**

 **ShirayGaunt: Bienvenida a OTWO :) Alskmgnsgj -es aquí donde se hallará un cadáver sin aparentes signos de agresión frente a un computador, ahogada con su lengua- ¡GRACIAS! Es decir, sé que son simplemente palabras, pero me han fas-ci-na-do. Porque los halagos comunes van con historias comunes y puedo apostar que esta no es una historia común. En fin, gracias. Este Tom es... un Tom. Con su lado ooc, claro, porque ¿Voldemort en su sano juicio -que no tiene- se comportaría así? No. Lo sé. Así que dejadme imaginar, jejeje. ¿Harry carteándose con Voldy? ¿Dónde puedo leer esa maravilla escrita? Quisiera leerlo, ¿sí? Porfavorporfavorporfavor necesito un link. And I'm Lady Hilarity ;) (en ingés quedaba mejor, lo siento). ¿Genial y fabuloso? Eso serás tú y tu review ( ° w ° ) Fan acosadora, espero tus demás reviews y comentarios al respecto. He aquí la conti. ( u w u )**

 **Ariana Abril: ¿Gracias? x) Sonrojada por aquí, por allá. Espero que este capítulo te guste también ( u v u ).**

 **Natalie G o linfocito: Desde tiempos inmemorables he querido saber cómo lucía Harry de rubio. Y, en mi mente, no luce tan mal...**

 **Alexis: Para ser sincera, tenía idea de que fuera Cedric por un Drarry que leí hace tiempo, en el cual Cedric y Harry eran amigos incluso desde antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En mi mente, eso evolucionó y se transformó en una relación que fueron los primeros pasitos de Harry en el gayworld. Y, ¡esa pregunta tendrá respuesta de aquí a unos cuantos caps! Paciencia, pequeño saltamontes (?).**

 **Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por vuestros reviews y vuestras amables palabras. Me habéis alegrado un día amargo amargo. :)**

 **He aquí el cap.**

* * *

 _7\. La clase práctica._

Las semanas de Harry se dividían entre estudios, charlas con sus amigos y clases de Oclumancia. Avanzaba muy bien y ya casi era capaz de hacer un muro que Tom tardaba en romper, e incluso había dejado de usar la poción.

Fue el último miércoles de septiembre que sucedió. Cylean fue en el desayuno a decirles a todos los de sexto, mesa por mesa, que la clase de ese día sería en los jardines de Hogwarts. A Harry ya le habían contado Luna y Ginny, que tenía Defensa los lunes, que el profesor Rousseau les había hecho hacer una clase práctica afuera, pero que les había amenazado con cincuenta puntos menos a cualquiera que dijera de qué trataba la clase porque él _se enteraría._ Ginny había respetado al pie de la letra la amenaza, al igual que Luna, pero ambas consideraban a la práctica como maravillosa.

Después del desayuno fueron a los jardines donde el profesor Rousseau los llevaba. Era el camino que colindaba con un pequeño bosque cerca del Bosque Prohibido, pero más cerca de Hogsmeade que de otra cosa.

—¡Muy bien, _monsieurs_ y _madamoiselles_! —Cylean se puso frente a la confusa clase que lo miraba, impaciente—. Hoy tengo preparada una clase especial. No es una clase teórica, así que por favor, dejad sus mochilas allí —señaló un rincón en el que una piedra grande tenía forma de canasto. Todos fueron a dejar sus mochilas allí, para volver frente al profesor—. Esta es una clase práctica. No sólo práctica: evaluativa.

Hubo murmullos. Cylean suspiró.

—Muy bien, maravilladme con vuestros conocimientos. ¿Quién sabe qué es el juego "busca la bandera" o "atrapa la bandera"?

Parvati Patil alzó la mano.

—Señorita Patil —indicó el profesor Rousseau.

—Es un juego de dos equipos, en el cual cada equipo tiene que buscar la bandera de su equipo que debe custodiar el equipo contrario —indicó ella, y Cylean sonrió.

—Bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, con lo que ya saben, ¿quién quiere jugar?

Nadie alzó la mano. Cylean suspiró.

—Reformularé mi pregunta —sonrió cínicamente antes de decir—. ¿Quién quiere jugar por 100 puntos para su casa?

Todas las manos se alzaron casi antes de que el profesor terminara de hablar. Cylean sonrió.

—Guay. Entonces, ahora que ya sabremos que jugaremos todos, quiero señalar a los Capitanes de los equipos, o mejor dicho Capitanas, que serán… —echó una mirada entre los grupos de Slytherins y Gryffindors con una expresión calculadora— la señorita Parkinson y la señorita Granger.

Ambas mujeres se fulminaron con miradas frías. Cylean sonrió.

—Ah, bella juventud —extrajo desde dentro de su túnica dos banderas, una con el logo de Gryffindor y otra con el logo de Slytherin—. Los de Slytherin custodiaran la bandera de Gryffindor y los de Gryffindor custodiaran la bandera de Slytherin. Capitanas, tienen cinco minutos para examinar este bosquecillo de aquí —señaló a su espalda los árboles bien distanciados— y esconder su bandera. Cuando yo lo diga, y oirán mi voz desde dentro del bosque, se dividirán y comenzarán a buscar su bandera. Deben quedar como mínimo dos personas custodiando la bandera; escojan bien. ¡Oh! Cuando derribéis a un compañero debéis lanzar chispas rojas por su varita para que pueda ir a recogerlo yo y la Saeta de Fuego del señor Potter —extrajo desde dentro de su túnica una pequeña escoba que, al tocarla con su varita, se agrandó y adoptó el tamaño real de una escoba de carreras. A Harry los ojos se le saltaron. Cylean le sonrió burlonamente—. Tranquilo, señor Potter. Se la devolveré sana y salva para cuando la necesite. ¿Recuerdo que las selecciones de Quidditch son mañana?

Harry asintió, mirando al profesor con ojos entrecerrados. Éste sonrió, casi dulce.

—Bien. Le desocuparé la escoba para entonces. Como decía… —se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. Cada compañero caído son diez puntos menos para cada equipo. Por cada hechizo que recibáis serán dos puntos menos. Quien obtenga su bandera gana. Ahora, ¡iros!

Señaló el bosque y los alumnos fueron hasta allí con reticencia, pero adentrándose más y más. Hermione tomó la bandera y la ató a una rama. Luego lanzó un encantamiento y fundió esa rama con un árbol, quedando la bandera a un metro sobre el suelo.

—Si pones un encantamiento de fijación —añadió Harry, mientras sus compañeros le miraban—, no podrán sacarla por más que quieran.

—¿No sería eso hacer trampa? —preguntó Lavender Brown, apoyada contra el brazo de Ron. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

—No creo. Siempre pueden cortar la rama.

Hermione hizo el encantamiento a la bandera y ésta brillo unos instantes antes de opacarse nuevamente.

—¿Cuándo creen que el profesor Rousseau anuncie…? —comenzó Parvati, pero una voz, fuerte y clara, como si estuviera junto a ellos, los sobresaltó.

—Comenzad a buscar. ¡Corred, corred como si vuestras vidas pendieran de ello! Y no he avisado… si tardáis toda la hora, serán veinte puntos de los que habrá que restar. Si tardáis una hora serán cincuenta y si tardáis menos de una hora cien… ¡Lamento no haberos avisado, ahora apresuraros, corred! —Lavender y Parvati rieron entre ellas, cuando la voz las volvió a sobresaltar—. Brown y Patil, ¿qué hacéis riéndoos cuando deberíais estar buscando la bandera? ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!

—Seamus y Neville, Dean quedaros a custodiar la bandera —ordenó Hermione—. Harry, Ron, ¡vamos!

—¿Y nosotras? —preguntó prepotentemente Lavender. Hermione estaba dispuesta a responderle de malas maneras cuando Harry se apresuró.

—Intentad que no os den.

Parvati frunció el ceño ligeramente mirando a su antigua pareja de baile, pero forzó una sonrisa ante la mirada ceñuda de Hermione.

—Creo que podéis manejaros solitas —espetó Hermione, tironeando del brazo de Ron—. Vámonos, Ron —se alejaron un poco del grupo y Hermione observó de reojo a Harry—. Harry, ¿podrías desilusionarnos?

—Ya —dijo Harry, tocando a Hermione con su varita en la cabeza y haciéndole un encantamiento desilusionador a ella y a Ron. No le salía perfectamente, claro, pero era mejor que nada. Aún se veía la forma de la cabellera de Hermione, y levemente distorsionado todo desde la altura de Ron.

Luego Hermione desilusionó a Harry mucho mejor de lo que él lo había hecho, pero siguieron avanzando. Harry podía ver dónde se encontraba Hermione si ella se movía, pero si quedaba quieta no la distinguía de su entorno. Sucedía lo mismo con Ron.

Avanzaron casi en círculos unos momentos, antes de que Hermione se pusiera a razonar.

—Nosotros hemos avanzado unos cien metros y hemos ido hacia la oeste, avanzando unos veinte metros. Ahora hemos avanzado unos treinta metros. Debemos ir al este y…

—Hermione, sólo dinos a dónde hay que ir —protestó Ron. Hermione calló abruptamente y quedó así, invisible y silenciosa. Ron resopló.

—¡Hermion-…!

—¡ _Desmaius_!

El chorro de luz roja le pegó a Ron en el cuello, e inmediatamente se hizo visible. El cuerpo desmayado cayó al suelo y una entusiasta Tracey Davis se asomó entre los arbustos. Era tan pequeña que le había sido fácil esconderse, con el cabello negro ondeado en un prolijo orden.

—Eso fue fácil —dijo ella, sonriendo y comenzó a lanzar _Desmaius_ por todas direcciones, esperando darle a alguien. Por suerte no les dio ni a Harry ni a Hermione que estaban allí, helados, silenciosos, casi sin respirar. Entonces Harry movió su varita y siseó un _Desmaius_ apuntando directamente al pecho de la chica. Tracey Davis no lo vio venir y cayó entre los arbustos.

—Harry, no podemos… —comenzó Hermione cuando Harry intentaba reanimar a Ron. Pero por más de que lanzaba _Enervate_ tras _Enervate,_ Ron se seguía inconsciente.

—No, no pueden —una voz bajó desde sobre los árboles. Cylean estaba sentado en una rama, con la Saeta de Fuego en la mano—. Despertará por sí mismo. Cinco puntos menos por desobedecer instrucciones directas. Ahora, seguid buscando —miró a ambos lados y señaló una dirección—. Si vais por allí os espera una emboscada. Id con cuidado.

Cylean saltó del árbol subiéndose a la escoba, lanzó un encantamiento a Ron y a Tracey y se los cargó al hombro. Con cierta dificultad emprendió el vuelo, marchándose del bosque.

Hermione estaba anonadada.

—¿Vio a través de nuestros hechizos desilusionadores? —lucía estupefacta, pero hablaba muy bajo—. Es…

—Un genio —completó Harry—. Vamos, por aquí.

—Pero, Harry, ¿vas a creer lo que el profesor Rousseau dijo? Puede estar engañándonos.

—Confío en él.

Fueron por el lado contrario al que Cylean les había dicho que los esperaba una emboscada. Y pronto Harry la vio. Era un pequeño claro, una sección de dos metros redondos sin árboles en cuyo centro, en una rama alta y gruesa, estaba atada la bandera de Gryffindor. Crabble y Goyle estaban patrullando, caminando torpemente en círculos alrededor de la bandera.

— _Muffliato_ —susurró Harry, para luego acercarse a Hermione y murmurarle—. Podemos lanzaros un _Desmaius_ a cada uno, pero no se quedan quietos, y podría haber más…

—Tengo una idea mejor, Harry —Hermione se inclinó hacia él y se la dijo. Harry sonrió.

—Bien. Hagámosle.

Hermione alzó la varita y susurró:

— _Serpensortia._

Una serpiente brotó de la punta de la varita de Hermione. La serpiente se arrastró, dispuesta a irse, cuando Harry se arrodilló y susurró.

— _¿Puedes comprenderme?_

En pársel, claro.

La serpiente se volteó y se acercó a donde estaba Harry desilusionado.

— _¿Quién está allí?_ —preguntó la serpiente. Harry quiso reír. Era tan extraño estar hablando con una serpiente… otra vez.

— _Soy un hablador. Me llamo Harry Potter. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?_

— _Claro que puedo, hablador._

Harry rió en voz baja.

— _Mira… necesito que vayas donde está aquella bandera y muerdas los nudos para traérnosla. ¿Puedes hacer eso?_

— _No me subestimes._

La serpiente se arrastró por entre medio de los pies de Harry y atravesó unos arbustos para ir en busca de la bandera. Sabía de qué hablaba, porque se subió a la rama y se acercó a los nudos de la bandera. Goyle fue el primero en darse cuenta.

—¡Vince! ¡Mira!

Crabble observó cómo hipnotizado la serpiente que ya había deshecho el primer nudo. Goyle tenía los ojos abiertos, enormes.

—¡Sácala de ahí!

—¡Sácala tú!

Ambos chicos se miraron, y sin decir nada, echaron a correr.

—¡Draco!¡Draco! —gritaban, mientras se desaparecían entre los árboles. Harry rió.

La serpiente ya había quitado los dos nudos y la bandera caía suavemente entre la tierra. Cuando Harry se asomó en el claro para tomar la bandera oyó un " _Vípera Evanesca"_ dicho con voz clara y firme. La serpiente le miró, Harry incluso pudo oír un "¡NO!" de su parte, mientras se desvanecía consumida por una pequeña llama.

Harry se volteó y vio a Draco Malfoy asomándose entre unos arbustos. No lucía tan arreglado como siempre: uno de los bordes de su túnica estaba raído y tenía pequeñas hojas en el cabello, pero miraba a Harry triunfante.

—¡ _Desmaius!_ —gritó el rubio, y Harry desvió el hechizo con un movimiento de varita.

—¡ _Expelliarmus!_

Draco saltó y evitó el hechizo, que golpeó contra un árbol.

—¡Vamos, Potter, hazte ver!

—Hermione, hazme visible.

—Pero, Harry…

—Hermione, hazlo.

Hermione lo hizo y Harry pudo sentir el calor cayéndole en la nuca. Se vio las manos y, cuando Malfoy lo vio, le lanzó un hechizo. Harry hizo un _Protego_ bastante fuerte, porque el hechizo azul rebotó y dio en la copa de un árbol, haciendo un agujero entre las hojas. El escudo de Harry abarcaba también a Hermione, quieta y silenciosa.

—No puede oírnos —susurró Hermione—. Por tu _Muffliato._

Harry les había enseñado el _Muffliato_ a Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny y Hermione. Nunca sabían cuando lo iban a necesitar.

Draco Malfoy apretó los dientes y alzó la barbilla.

—¡ _Furunculus!_ —gritó, y el escudo de Harry rebotó el hechizo, aunque vibró como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Harry, sin mirar a Hermione, dijo:

—Quitaré el escudo y tú lanzarás un Desmaius. No erres, por favor, Hermione.

No pudo ver como ella asentía.

Harry dejó caer el escudo y alzó la varita. Draco comenzó a hablar para lanzar otro hechizo, pero el _Desmaius_ de Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa y le dio en el pecho. Draco cayó entre la tierra húmeda y Harry hizo visible a Hermione.

Sonriendo, ella tomó la bandera y de pronto el pequeño trozo de tela se transformó en una bengala que voló de sus manos al cielo y estalló, formando un león cuyo rugido se oyó por todo el bosque. Pequeños banderines de Gryffindor cayeron desde el cielo, y entonces se oyó la voz de Cylean en el bosque:

—¡Eso ha sido genial! Por favor, salid del bosque. Seguid los banderines.

Los banderines, con forma de puntas de flecha, apuntaban a una dirección. Harry y Hermione la siguieron y se encontraron con Theodore Nott limpiándose el rostro de tierra y a Neville, limpiándose la nariz de la que caían unas gotas de sangre.

—¡Neville! —regañó Hermione—. ¡Te dije que debías cuidar la bandera!

—Lavender no quería que la atacaran a solas, así que cambiamos lugares.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero siguieron caminando siguiendo los banderines. Entonces, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo:

—¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Nos hemos dejado a Malfoy desmayado en el claro!

Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Nott le miraba extrañado.

—Vale, iré a buscarlo. Vosotros id y avisad al profesor que fui a buscar a Malfoy.

Harry retrocedió lo que habían avanzado, siguiendo siempre la línea de banderines que indicaban, desde diferentes sitios, la forma de volver al punto inicial. Entonces se encontró a Malfoy en la tierra, con los ojos cerrados. Le lanzó un _Enervate._

Malfoy seguía con los ojos cerrados. Harry volvió a lanzar otro _Enervate,_ un hechizo que tampoco le salía tan bien, y recién en ese momento Malfoy abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué…? —observó a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Habéis tomado la puta bandera, verdad?

Harry rió.

—Sí, hace como cinco minutos. Se ha acabado el juego. Ven, Malfoy.

Le ofreció la mano para levantarse. Malfoy le miró, desconfiado, pero terminó aceptando la mano, levantándose y gruñendo.

—Tengo tierra en el rostro. Genial.

Harry rió nuevamente.

—Estás muy divertido este año, ¿eh, Potter? —le pinchó Malfoy mientras caminaban—. Supongo que debe ser entretenido ser el favorito del profesor.

—Como si no lo supieras en Pociones —burló Harry. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué hay de tu cabello? —Malfoy le señaló los cabellos que ya lucían extravagantes, notándose las raíces completamente negras mientras la melena desordenada lucía rubia—. Yo sé arreglar eso.

—¿Y por qué querrías arreglarme el cabello? —preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja. Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

—Para que me debas un favor.

Malfoy era Slytherin en sangre y alma. Harry sonrió. Por más de que el rubio fuera un desgraciado, ciertamente comenzaba a caerle algo mejor.

—Vale.

Malfoy apuntó con su varita a la cabeza de Potter y murmuró un " _Hearie negro"._ Harry se llevó la mano al cabello, tironeó de un mechón y lo observó: completamente negro. Le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa a Malfoy que le miraba con expresión satisfecha.

—¿Cómo es que sabes ese hechizo? Y por cierto, debes enseñármelo.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Padre lo usa para cubrirse las canas. Dice " _Hearie rubio_ " y ya no están. Pero… tú no sabes sobre ello —lo acusó Malfoy. Harry puso expresión de no entender lo que decía.

—¿Saber de qué? Tú no me has dicho nada —y le guiñó un ojo. Malfoy se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—Sí, nada de nada —rió entre dientes, una risa ligera y sutil—. Recuérdalo: me debes un favor.

—Lo tendré en mente.

El camino de banderines terminaba cuando ya había mucha luz despejada como para ver que salían del bosque. Allí los esperaban, y casi fue extraño para Gryffindors y Slytherins ver como Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter salían del bosque, aparentemente ilesos, sin menor signo de lucha.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias por traer a su compañero, señor Potter —Cylean le sonrió ampliamente. Estaba sentado en la escoba que flotaba a unos metros del suelo, como si estuviera montando un caballo a la _femenina,_ con ambas piernas cayendo de un solo lado. Lucía elegante y despreocupado—. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por esto. Entonces, ahora, los puntos. Habéis tardado treinta y dos minutos desde que habéis ingresado al bosque. Por lo tanto, habéis ganado cien puntos de los que os restaré… —observó a Ron, aún sentado en el suelo, sobándose la frente— diez por el desmayo del señor Weasley y… oh, Gryffindors, haced una fila.

Los Gryffindors hicieron una fila ordenada. Cylean se acercó y tocó la frente de todos ellos con la punta de la varita, analizando algo. Luego de hacerlo con todos, incluidos Ron y Harry, continuó:

—Os restaré dieciocho más, aunque los señores Weasley, Potter y la señorita Granger han recibido hechizos desilusionadores, asumo que hechos con propósito de esconderse, han recibido hechizos. Así que Gryffindor gana hoy setenta y dos puntos.

Todos los Gryffindor comenzaron a reír casi a carcajadas y a aplaudir entre ellos. Los Slytherins les miraban, ceñudos. Luego Cylean se volteó hacia el grupo de Slytherins y sonrió.

—Ahora, si cualquiera de vosotros consigue su bandera en menos de diez minutos, serán cincuenta puntos. Si es en quince, veinticinco, si es en veinte, quince, y si es en media hora, diez. ¡Buscad! Tenéis media hora por delante.

Blaise Zabini fue el primer lanzado hacia el bosque. Draco esperó a que todos se adentraran y comenzó a seguir, en solitario, un grupo de banderines. Cylean sonrió.

—Muy inteligente de parte de Malfoy —comentó, para sí—, seguir la línea de banderines que llevan a quienes custodiaban la bandera.

Harry le sonrió de lado a Cylean, en medio de la celebración.

Draco Malfoy trajo la bandera de Slytherin, atada a la rama rota, ocho minutos después. Se había limpiado con parte de la túnica el rostro de tierra y arreglado el cabello con las manos, pero aún se notaba que había estado con la cara casi enterrada. Cylean volvió a llamar a los Slytherins que se habían adentrado al bosque y premió con sus prometidos cincuenta puntos a Draco.

—Vale. Como os habéis ensuciado, os doy lo que queda de la hora para que vayáis a bañaros, cambiaros o hacer lo que queráis. Si algún profesor pregunta, os he enviado porque estabais hechos un asco —les miró, pasando desde Neville, cuya nariz sangraba, hasta Tracey Davis, con hojas de arbusto en su cabello—. Y lo están. Longbottom, tú ve a la enfermería. Cinco puntos menos por pelear con los puños con otro alumno, pero cinco puntos más por ganar la pelea.

Neville rió y Theodore Nott observó ceñudo al profesor. Cylean le vio y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, ciertamente desaprobador.

—Podéis iros. Y para la semana próxima —recalcó, oyendo algunos suspiros ofuscados de quienes, obviamente, no querían hacer pergaminos—, practicaréis pensar en el momento más feliz que os ocurra. Debéis tener en mente eso: un momento feliz, tan feliz que pueda eclipsar a cualquier sombra. Esa será vuestra tarea.

A excepción de Harry y sus amigos, los Slytherin no tenían idea de por qué un profesor pediría eso. Harry estaba casi radiante. Verían, oficialmente, el encantamiento Patronus.

Esa noche hubo fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor a la hora de la cena, mientras todos los demás cenaban. Harry estaba exultante, al igual que todos los que habían jugado en la clase práctica del profesor Rousseau. Hubo cervezas de mantequilla y, de pronto, mientras Harry se dirigía al baño para refrescarse el rostro, oyó una voz en su cabeza.

— _Sal de la sala común. Estaré esperándote…_

Era una voz grave y oscura, una voz que tembló en su mente como si tuviera eco. Harry se llevó la mano a la frente, frotándose la cicatriz que ardía un poco. Se disculpó con Ron y salió de la sala común para encontrarse, doblando la esquina, al profesor Rousseau. Él le sonrió.

—Lamento sacarte de tu fiesta, Harry. ¿Querrías venir conmigo unos momentos? No tomará mucho tiempo. Lo prometo.

Harry asintió. Después de todo, ¿qué podía perder?

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el cap. No es mi mejor día (las respuestas a las reviews las había escrito con anterioridad, a excepción del de Alexis) y no os aburriré contándoos por qué. Así que simplemente os pediré si me dejáis unos buenos y grandes reviews con vuestros comentarios, opiniones y todo eso. ¿Vale? Para el próximo cap habrá algo más de "movimiento" y más cercanía entre Harry y Tom. Tened en mente que las cosas no siempre se dan rápido (aunque creo haberlas hecho darse muy rápido para lo que hubiera querido).**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	8. El cuerpo de otro

**Buenas a todos. ¿Cómo están? Yo me encuentro mucho mejor que el martes (días malos por donde los haya) pero deseando tener más tiempo libre. Lo he tenido un tiempo estos días y he aprovechado para adelantar capítulos. Ya he avanzado hasta un cuarto de lo que sería el fic por completo (que no os diré cuantos capítulos tendrá hasta último momento) y estoy bastante orgullosa del progreso que ha estado teniendo la historia. Sin más, aquí las respuestas:**

 **Lilyth369: Me he introducido al fandom de Harry Potter con un Drarry hace añares, por lo que te comprendo. Tranquila, he planeado unos cuantos acercamientos entre estos dos. No románticos, claro, esto se lo reservo solamente a Tom-Tommy, y obvio, un Tom celoso es tan sexy que da miedo. ¡Espero que tú también! ;)**

 **ShirayGaunt: Este Tom es el REY del occ. Y me siento orgullosa de ello(?); bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero, ¿qué Voldemort en su sano juicio IC querría tener algo con un Harry Potter? Así que es la responsabilidad de toda escritora de un extraño Tomarry cambiar las personalidades hasta que encajen. :) Adoro tu emoción ante el robo de la escoba de Harry, lo juro xDDDDD Anda, que me has hecho reír mucho. Y Tom no, Cylean, aunque Tom se esté "fundiendo" mucho con su personaje. (Muajajaja). Me he quedado hasta tarde terminando mis trabajos y me he puesto a buscar ese fic y, pues, incompleto o no me ha dejado con ganas de leerme la versión en inglés. Probablemente, algún día, haga una traducción. Leeré Impulso probablemente mañana, y déjame decirte que Harry Potter y los Metodos de la Racionalidad... Jo. JO. Es jodidísimamente bueno. ¡Lo que puede hacer Harry con un chasquido de dedos! Es un pillo. (No spoilers, please; voy por el cap 25, ¡no podía evitar leer algo con un título como ese! ¡Es adicción pura!) He aquí la conti. Y puedes hacer toda la propaganda que desees, de verdad, es mejor para mí. Cada vez que tengo algo de tiempo aprovecho a leer algo nuevo. Espero que estés bien :P**

 **Daniela Paglia: Amo que lo ames ( u w u ) ¿Favoritos? Es un tremendo halago, gracias, gracias ( u v u ). Aquí está el siguiente cap. ¿Te gusta? ¿En serio? Es maravilloso, gracias ( n w n )**

 **MassielSSM: No había pensado en eso. xDDDD Bueno, una de mis profesoras del secundario era rubia y tenía canas. Así que pensé en ella y no en las canas negras de Lucius para esto último. omg xD**

 **Moon Erebos: Fanservice de Drarry everywhere. Habrá algo más extraño que amistad entre estos dos... pero no me adelanto (se siente horrible cuando alcanzas un punto del fic que está muy lejos del que está publicado y quieres saber la opinión de todos sobre ello YA). Las clases de Cylean son siempre geniales, él te lo dice (?). Bueno, confesaré... estoy inscripta en fanfiction hace mucho tiempo, pero sigo sin saber cómo usarlo. Así que simplemente es más fácil para mí publicar las cosas y ya. Jajaja ( u v u ). Neville y Thedore... bueno, no digo que no los shippe ahora que me lo has hecho ver, pero jamás había pensado en ellos juntos. Podría ver qué hago de aquí en adelante. Aquí el cap 8 ;)**

 **Mar91: Lo sé. Cylean suele ser alguien divertido, ¿no? ;)**

 **Susy kstorena: ¡Gracias! Y Tom dice ¡gracias! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que yo considero me quedó razonablemente bien... para tratar los temas que trata. Te dejo leer :)**

 **Alexis: ¡Gracias! x) Draco es... Draco. Podría decirse que aún no lo tengo decidido, pero hasta donde voy escribiendo Draco aún no tiene idea, tampoco. ¡Los indecisos dominaremos el mundo! Cedric es tema difícil (debe serlo. No todos los días muere tu novio, o ex-novio, o rollo, o lo que haya sido que aún ni yo tengo bien en claro). A mí también me gusta el Drarry ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por comentar. ¡Me hacéis tan feliz, lo juro! Sois una maravilla para mí. En fin... aquí está lo prometido: vuestro capítulo. ¡Leed y gozad! :)**

* * *

 _8\. El cuerpo de otro._

Las habitaciones privadas de Cylean quedaban cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, a solo unos cuantos pasillos de distancia. Era una puerta que no tenía pomo ni forma aparente de abrirse.

—Tiene contraseña —le explicó Tom—. En realidad, dos contraseñas. Yo uso una, los demás profesores, si por alguna razón deben pasar, usan otra. La contraseña que tú usarás será: _Dumort._

Harry pronunció patosamente el francés y la puerta se hundió en la piedra, abriéndose. Dentro todo relucía de color verde, azul y negro. Las paredes estaban empapeladas de más posters de bandas muggles y más variedad de fotografías, además de mayor cantidad de libros de las que había en el despacho del profesor. Eran más de la mitad de los que allí había.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Harry, sentándose en un sofá de tela verde. Éste se hundió ligeramente bajo su peso: era cómodo y suave.

Tom terminó de lanzar su completa colección de hechizos (de silencio, de privacidad, de aviso cuando alguien se acerque, de aviso si están intentando oír detrás de la puerta, de hacer pasar desapercibida la puerta) y se volteó a ver a Harry.

—Porque quiero confiarte algo.

Harry se cruzó de piernas de forma elegante mientras Tom, adoptando la forma de él mismo, con los cabellos y ojos oscuros, se sentaba en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

—¿Y no podías esperar hasta nuestra clase de Oclumancia?

Tom arrugó el entrecejo.

—No.

Harry suspiró.

—Bien, vale. Cuéntame.

Tom le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo obtuve la forma de Cylean Rousseau?

—Con poción multijugos —respondió Harry sin dudarlo. Tom sonrió a medias.

—Cerca, pero no. Esta poción que tomé me da permanentemente la forma de quien dé su sangre para la poción —hizo una extraña sonrisa, algo rara, demasiado tensa, demasiado quebradiza—. La hice en el verano. Cylean Rousseau había sido tan idiota como para pensar que podía aprovecharse de Bellatrix en el Callejón Knockturn. Ella no lo mató cuando vio que era un metamorfomago, porque sabía que yo estaba buscando un metamorfomago.

Harry se sobresaltó.

—¿Es decir que ahora eres un metamorfomago?

—Para ser tan bueno en hechizos, Harry, a veces eres un tanto estúpido. Por supuesto que lo soy.

Harry resopló.

—Me lo trajo a la mansión de los Slytherin, en los pantanos. Lo sumimos en un complejo encantamiento de confusión y conseguimos que donara voluntariamente su sangre. Él no tenía idea de por qué la necesitábamos, pero se tragaba cualquier cosa que le dijéramos. Tampoco fue como si nos molestara —Tom se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. La poción estuvo lista y pronto me transformé completamente en Cylean Rousseau. No me costó adaptarme a las habilidades de metamorfomago: podía adoptar desde la forma inhumana que me fue otorgada en mi nuevo cuerpo hasta la forma humana que había tenido muchos años atrás. Los Lestrange estaban impresionados. Decidí que se mantendría en secreto y solo ellos y Colagusano lo sabrían. Sin embargo, envíe a los sótanos de los Malfoy a un desmejorado Cylean Rousseau, que hablaba completamente en francés, no tenía cabello y tenía el rostro consumido de tal forma que es irreconocible. Además, avisé a Lucius y Narcissa que en ningún momento su hijo podría saber de aquel prisionero. Ellos lo tomaron como alguien que podría servirme, no como alguien que _ya_ me había servido —la sonrisa en el rostro de Tom era feroz, ciertamente extraña, como si faltara algo—. Lo que no me esperaba eran… los efectos secundarios.

Harry alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

—¿Efectos secundarios?

—Adopté no sólo la forma física de Cylean Rousseau, sino _su cuerpo, su mente._ He sido un doble de él en cuerpo y mente. No he podido actuar como yo mismo durante mucho tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy, ¡incluso pensando en " _oh's"_ y " _ah's"_ afectados! Es como tener dos personalidades. En las reuniones, intento equilibrarlo, pero incluso mis Mortífagos creen que me he vuelto loco… o más de lo que ya estaba. Debo meditar lo que digo diez veces antes de decirlo… es como si Cylean Rousseau se estuviera vengando de mí desde la tumba.

—Dijiste que no estaba muerto.

—Lo estará, dentro de poco —Tom frunció el ceño—. Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que ignoraba sobre… sobre, bueno…

Harry sintió deseos de reír. Tom lucía confundido y ofuscado, pero se permitió ser amable con él.

—Sientes vergüenza que antes no sentías, ¿no? —preguntó Harry. Tom le fulminó con la mirada—. No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que… sientes cosas que antes no sentías. No sólo tienes el cuerpo de Cylean, sino sus sentimientos, emociones, gustos… es por _eso_ que no te has quejado ni una sola vez de esas bandas muggles o cualquier otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Tom arrugó ligeramente los labios, pero asintió. Harry sentía ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo: se mantuvo impasible.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —preguntó, sin querer sonar mal—. Puedes contárselo a Colagusano y él no divulgará nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo guardaré el secreto?

—Tenemos un pacto, Harry —le recordó Tom con frialdad—. No puedes romper una parte de él sin revelar cómo lo supiste. Si se sabe de Voldemort está dando clases, además de conviviendo de paz con Harry Potter, bueno…

—Sería un asco para tu reputación de Señor Oscuro —rió finalmente Harry. Tom frunció el ceño y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar Tom le sujetaba firmemente del brazo y lo guiaba hacia la puerta.

—¡No te traje aquí para que te burlaras de mí! —se quejaba él. Harry, desde la puerta, se negó a irse.

—Vale, está bien, lo siento. No es mi intención —se disculpó Harry, suspirando—. Lo siento. Verdaderamente.

—Me estoy tentando a dejarte sin cabello esta vez.

Harry compuso una expresión de horror.

—Tíntame de cualquier color que quieras, pero por Merlín, no me dejes calvo.

La sonrisa de Tom fue casi cruel.

—¿Quieres probar?

Harry se cubrió el cabello con las manos.

—Por favor, no —casi rogó. Entonces la sonrisa cruel de Tom transmutó a una casi amable.

—Sólo porque lo has pedido "por favor" —bajó la varita que en algún momento había sacado—. Ahora, ven, siéntate y escúchame.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y fue de nuevo a ocupar el sofá de Tom. Tom volvió a su asiento en el apoyabrazos.

—¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente te molesta de esto, Tom? —preguntó Harry. Tom se lo meditó unos segundos.

—Es como si fuera otra persona. Hay veces que no puedo discernir si lo que quiero hacer es algo… natural, mío, o si es algo que _Cylean_ quiere hacer. Es… jodidamente frustrante.

—Y ese insulto fue algo de parte de Tom.

—Harry, si vuelves a burlarte yo-…

—No fue una burla, Tom —Harry se inclinó hacia él—. Haz algo que marque la diferencia entre Cylean y tú. Algo diferente; por ejemplo, reserva los "oh's" y "ah's" impresionados para Cylean, y las maldiciones para ti. Intenta crear… no sé cómo decirlo —Harry se llevó las manos de dedos juntos a los labios, pensándolo—. Crea y mantén control de dos personalidades. La que muestras en público y la que en verdad eres.

—Eso suena _jodidamente_ fácil —resopló Tom—. Pero no parece tanto.

Harry le sonrió.

—Pues eso es lo que yo hago. Si yo, que tengo dieciséis, lo hago, tú que tienes… ¿Cuántos? ¿Setenta? Podrías hacerlo también.

—Para tu información tengo sesenta y nueve años —Tom frunció el entrecejo ligeramente—. Y no se me nota en lo más mínimo.

Para remarcar su afirmación abrió los brazos, como exponiéndose. Esta vez no llevaba camiseta de banda, sino una camiseta negra con una estrella de siete puntas en blanco.

—Volvamos a lo importante, ¿quieres? —Harry le sonrió de lado—. Debes crear cosas… resaltadores de personalidad los llamaría Hermione. Por ejemplo, yo con Dumbledore y la Orden soy un jodido Héroe, mientras que con Ron y Hermione puedo permitir comportarme un poco mal, con Sirius soy totalmente sincero y contigo… bueno —se encogió de hombros—, tenemos un pacto que abarca más de lo que al principio parecías. Te debo una, realmente.

Tom hizo una extraña mueca que pareció sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por matar a tu primo? —Harry asintió. Su expresión no si inmuto ni un ápice—. He matado antes. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte… ¿cómo puedes vivir con la _culpa?_

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Culpa?

—Yo la siento a toda hora —confesó Tom, sin conseguir que su expresión fuera afectada—. Pienso en… en personas que maté. Como tus padres. O que ordené a matar, como el chico Diggory, y… no, no puedo arrepentirme, no pongas esa cara compungida, Harry —le miró. Harry resopló antes de dejar a Tom seguir hablando—. No me arrepiento. Sé que nunca seré capaz de arrepentirme, porque soy demasiado… yo, aún, como para arrepentirme. Pero siento culpa. Aquella vez, la primera lección de Oclumancia, yo no sabía qué decir cuando vi que tú y Diggory erais… cercanos —sacudió la cabeza. Un mechón de cabello negro saltó de detrás de la oreja de Tom, cubriéndole parte del rostro en extraño desorden que no dejaba de ser elegante—. Sentí la culpa más poderosa que haya sentido nunca. Y no… no sé cómo manejar estas… estas cosas que siento.

—Todo ser humano tiene sentimientos —murmuró Harry—. Puede que tú originalmente no hayas tenido sentimientos, o no hayas sabido desarrollarlos, pero… es diferente ahora, ¿no? —Tom asintió—. ¿Qué otras cosas has sentido?

Tom le miró con soberbia, pero al ver que Harry realmente quería ayudarlo —y si no era ayudarlo, era acompañarlo— respondió, suspirando.

—Miles de cosas que no sabía diferenciar en primer momento. Pude sentir aprecio y orgullo por mi clase, por mis alumnos, e incluso defendí a una niña de primero de Slytherin que estaba siendo insultada por ser mestiza. La defendí sin pedir nada a cambio, porque sabía lo que se sentía estar en su lugar y…

—Eso es empatía —le interrumpió Harry. Tom le fulminó con la mirada y, con un movimiento que pecaba de elegante, le enseñó el dedo corazón.

—Siento… calma, serenidad, corrigiendo trabajos. Me siento completamente conectado conmigo mismo, completamente satisfecho, cada vez que planeo una clase nueva y cada vez que una clase sale como lo planee. Siento… joder, siento _atracción física_ hacia personas que nunca había mirado.

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que si Cylean Rousseau era gay, entonces Tom se sentiría atraído por hombres, también, si todo en él había cambiado.

—Debe ser difícil. Si te sirve de ayuda, lo importante es experimentar con esas atracciones —le recomendó Harry—. Cuando descubrí que… bueno, que me iban las _varitas_ —Tom soltó una risotada y Harry le lanzó con un almohadón del sofá—, tenía trece. No había ningún chico que me gustara exactamente, pero Cedric Diggory era… bueno, era guapísimo, y no me costaba notarlo. Luego, en el Mundial de Quidditch, él y yo nos conocimos un poco mejor y decidimos salir… —Tom le miraba con mucho interés y Harry decidió resumir—. Lo que importa es que, si tenía dudas sobre algo, estas se aclararon. Me gustaban los hombres. Era lo único bueno que salió de todo eso.

Hablaba con cierta amargura. Tom se acercó a él y tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Así nada más? —preguntó—. Tomas a alguien como sujeto de experimentación y… ¿esto es todo?

—Supongo que será así —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Yo le vi así.

—¿Cuánto… "avanzaste" —Tom abrió y cerró comillas con los dedos en el aire— con Diggory?

Harry ni siquiera se sonrojó.

—Ya tuve esta conversación con mi padrino —se quejó—. No mucho, en realidad. Unos cuantos besos y unas cuantas pajas cuando debíamos estar preparándonos para las pruebas en privado. Sin embargo, me enseñó muchas cosas.

—Ya veo —Tom asintió y se sumió en un extraño silencio—. Supongo que eso es todo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien… creo que es parte de lo que Cylean está haciendo conmigo.

—Hablas como un loco —se burló Harry. Tom le lanzó el mismo almohadón que Harry le había lanzado.

— _Estoy_ loco —remarcó, sonriendo burlonamente él también—. Aunque ahora más que nunca. Puedes irte. Creo que la fiesta todavía seguirá hasta que llegues.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa de lado antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta. Estaba allí cuando Tom volvió a sujetarle del brazo, pero esta vez con menos fuerte, deteniéndolo.

—¿Harry?

Harry volteó a verlo. Tom tenía una mirada extraña en los ojos oscuros, unos ojos que parecían tener un destello curioso, algo que él no había visto allí jamás. Entonces, una sonrisa se curvó ligeramente en su rostro antes de murmurar:

—Joder, sí me voy a arrepentir por esto, pero, Harry… —se inclinó hacia él ligeramente. Harry respondió a su inclinación, acercándose ligeramente, como una presa hipnotizada por los ojos de una serpiente—. ¿Aceptarías ser mi sujeto de experimentación?

Harry no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan jodidamente hechizado por los ojos de Tom. No eran claros y maravillados como los de Cylean, eran oscuros y profundos, como nunca había visto unos antes. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Eso significaría morrearnos por los pasillos?

Tom sonrió.

—Si eso quieres.

—Sería guay. Cylean es muy atractivo. Tú también, Tom, no me quejo, pero Cylean… —Harry fue observando como Tom entrecerraba los ojos y pronto había unos labios sobre los suyos, unos labios posesivos e imperativos que devoraban su boca con una lentitud que le dejaba acostumbrarse.

Tom lo besaba como si sus labios hubieran hecho para ser besados, y pronto Harry encontró con que todo él estaba en llamas. Era un calor que le devoraba toda la piel y que jamás había sentido. Era felicidad hasta un punto ciego. Era… joder, era como si algo dentro de él estuviera _por fin_ completo.

Tom se apartó luego de unos instantes que parecieron horas, dejando a Harry atontado.

—¿Lo… sentiste? —preguntó Tom, de pronto, con repentina intensidad—. Harry, diablos, dime si lo sentiste.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Aquel fuego… fue como si estuviera completo, por fin —se atrevió a decir. No servía de nada mentir; después de todo, Tom vería en su mente que era una mentira y se enfadaría con él. A Tom no le gustaba que le mientan.

Tom asintió repentinamente ofuscado.

—Fue… oh, por Salazar, fue increíble —jadeó—. Jamás me había sentido así antes.

Harry sonrió de lado.

—Me agrada que sepas apreciar mis artes con la boca.

Tom le fulminó con la mirada.

—No has hecho casi nada.

—¿Quieres volver a intentar?

En algún punto habían quedado pegados casi pecho con pecho. Tom arrastró a Harry al sofá para volver a unir sus labios así una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Cada beso parecía ser mejor que el anterior, y aquel fuego que no ardía recorría sus venas convirtiendo su sangre en miel. Cylean había despeinado a Harry más de la cuenta, Harry se había encargado de deshacer el ordenado desorden de la cabeza de Tom, convirtiéndolo en un simple catástrofe que competía con el suyo propio. Labios que peleaban por poder y lenguas que se enredaban en busca del origen de ese extraño y adictivo fuego. Porque todo parecía ser, simplemente, fuego.

La campana dio las diez de la noche y si a Harry le atrapaban fuera de la cama a esas horas, y más con un profesor, sin un castigo, sería catastrófico. Se despidió de Tom con un beso que apenas rozaba sus labios.

—Nos veremos el viernes —fue casi una promesa, pero Tom no tenía idea si podía esperar hasta el viernes.

Tom le tomó del rostro y volvió a besarlo y así siguieron hasta incluso diez y media, diez y cuarenta, once menos diez, cuando Tom cometió el primer error.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —dijo, con voz ronca y cargada de deseo—. Harry…

Pero Harry ya se había apartado.

—¡Demonios, debía haberme ido hace tiempo ya! —se levantó, dejando a Tom en el sofá, con expresión confundida—. Lo lamento, Tom, pero mis amigos se van a preocupar y…

Tom asintió, como si comprendiera finalmente algo.

—Oh, sí —al decir "oh" se palmeó la frente—. Ya, tú vete. Nos veremos el viernes.

Harry le sonrió y huyó de las habitaciones privadas del profesor. Corrió en la oscuridad hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda que dormitaba.

— _Acromántula_ —Harry dijo la contraseña y la Dama Gorda entreabrió los ojos, le miró y le dejó pasar.

Harry ya respiraba aliviado de no haber sido visto por ningún profesor cuando observó las figuras inmóviles y despiertas de Ron y Hermione en unos sillones junto a la chimenea, solos en una sala común parcialmente vacía. Harry tragó saliva.

— _Merlín te ayude, Harry_ —fue la burla que tuvo en su mente.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué os pareció? Ha sido un capítulo fácil para mí. Me resultó fácil escribirlo y más fácil aún encargarme de las correcciones. He tenido que cambiar un par de palabras porque en los apuros por publicar me había confundido, pero a vista final no ha quedado tan mal como me imaginaba. Así que espero vuestros comentarios, vuestras opiniones, todo lo que vosotros queráis decirme sobre ese capítulo, la historia, cómo estoy manejando los personajes... cosa que se me complicará en el capítulo siguiente, titulado " _Cuidados de amigos_ " que es muy corto incluso para lo que os estoy acostumbrando, pero era necesario. **

**Quiero leer vuestros comentarios. ¡Y nos leemos con otro capítulo el martes próximo! ;)**


	9. Cuidados de amigos

**Saludos a todos ;) ¿Cómo se encuentran? Hoy me encuentro realmente bien. Espero que vosotros también. Este es un capítulo corto (muy corto) y tampoco tiene mucha trama, realmente, pero son esos capítulos pequeños pero necesarios. Además, este capítulo va dedicado a Alexis, por ser el review número 50 del fic. Pero antes del capítulo... ¡las respuestas! :)**

 **Mar91: Gracias, dulzura. Aquí veremos un repertorio de excusas de Harry James Excusas Potter.**

 **Moon Erebos: Theoville forevah(?). La idea es enloquecer a Tom hasta que ya no pueda pensar en otra cosa que en Harry. Bah, creo. Jajaja. Supongo que han llegado rápido, sí, pero todo es culpa y arte de Cylean. Cylean, te amamos, lo sabes. ¡Y tengo esa manía de crear frases extrañas! Me refiero... tengo todo en mi cabeza como una película, y a la hora de escribirlo me cuesta crear frases, palabras, formas de crear real lo que tengo en mi mente. Esta es resultado de una de ellas, jeje. ¡Y Harry sólo debe ser muerto por Voldemort! Aunque dudo mucho que eso suceda...**

 **septimaluna: Me gusta que te guste ;) La personalidad de Tom necesitaba una explicación. Un justificación, claro. E intento actualizar los martes y viernes, días que tengo libres unas cuantas horas... uf.**

 **MassielSSM: ¡Hola! :) Canas negras, canas blancas; canas, en fin. ¿Literal no lo esperabas? Debió ser inesperado, jeje ( u v u ). Es culpa de Cylean, como llegué a la conclusión, pero igual Tom aprovecha. ¡Y gracias! De corazón, gracias, gracias ( u w u ).**

 **ShirayGaunt: UF. Monada (¿te molesta que te llame así?), ¡amo tus reviews! Son excelentemente largos. Me encantan. Me alegran cada vez que los leo ( u 3 u ). "¡Deshonrado Salazar!" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. El karma, el karma no perdona nada. Es la explicación para todo lo que le está sucediendo al pobre Tom. Y todos sabían que Harry seduciría a su profesor de Defensa, TODOS excepto el mismo Harry. Suele suceder eso, ¿acaso te das cuenta? Todos saben que Harry hará algo incluso antes de que Harry mismo quiera hacerlo. Es la historia de su vida, pobre chico. Harry y sensato NO van juntos, tienes toda la razón. ¿Por qué sus amigos que lo conocen más siquiera lo pensarían? xD Ron es Ron, sorry not sorry. "Cuando Hermione termine con el, estar en la misma habitación que el mago oscuro mas temible de Britania va a parecer una mejor idea que respirar siquiera el mismo aire que ella xD" ¿Por qué demonios me carcajeo tanto con tus palabras? Eres genial, genial, GENIAL xDDDDD HPMOR (resumamolos así) es básicamente increíble. Aunque aún no me he dado tiempo para avanzar un poco más con su lectura. ¡Jodidas clases! ( u n u ). Me followearé ambas y las leeré tan pronto como tenga tiempo. Intento darme tiempo... tengo unos quichicientos fics que leer y muy poco tiempo (Y TENGO QUE TERMINAR HPMOR). Así que veré si este fin de semana comienzo con alguno. Gracias x3 'I BELIEVE I CAN FLY' always. PD: He visto tu PM recién antes de publicar (distraída dónde). ¡Comenta TODO lo que quieras! ¡No me molesta en lo absoluto! ¡Es más, me ENCANTA! :'3**

 **Nass Rox: ¡Chica! Te eché de menos en el cap anterior. ¿Todo bien? Bueno, han tenido un pequeño avance... hasta donde han podido, jaja. x3**

 **Susy kstorena: No hay de qué :'3 Sujeto de experimentación: su nueva misión: vencer a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley en un duelo de palabras. Fecha: hoy mismo, en este capítulo. Hora: ¡Tan pronto terminéis las respuestas del fic! Jajaja.**

 **Alexis: Besos y mucho más. No desesperéis, ya todo vendrá a su tiempo. Duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento. ¿Qué? Lo vi en facebook (?). Bueno, vamos a analizar... Tom es Tom. Mi Tom ideal es Christian Coulson en La cámara de los secretos, aunque un poquitín más grande... y Cylean es como Jackson Rathbone o Jamie Campbell Bower, aunque es más como Jamie que como Jackson, pero Jamie es Grindelwald. Aunque si Cylean fuera similar a Jamie/Grindelwald tendríamos una razón de Dumbledore para tenerlo cerca, ¿no? (juejuejuejue). Dejo de divagar. Oh, y ¡Este cap va dedicado a ti, por si no lo has visto! ;D**

 **Dama Ithil: ¡Querida Dama Ithil! Me alegro mucho que te haya ido bien ( u v u ) Amor a Draco, de verdad. He estado pensando en hacer un Drarry aparte... tengo un par de ideas no muy fundamentadas aún :P Al fin alguien que le encuentra sentido a la poción de Oclumancia ( u n u ). Gracia ver cómo Harry se salva, ja. PD: Pues... he tenido unos problemas familiares. Nada importante, pero me ha amargado un poco aquel día. Ahora ya no tiene importancia, no es nada de qué preocuparse. ;) PD2: ¡Eres una dulce! ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!**

 **Vivi Neko: En todo caso Gris!Harry. Aún no es tan Dark. Aún... y faltará bastante para que eso suceda. Juejuejue.**

 **Bien, bien... aquí el capítulo. Espero que les guste ( u v u ).**

* * *

 _9\. Cuidados de amigos._

Hermione parecía la señora Weasley por el nivel de enfado que llevaba encima. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los cabellos completamente alborotados, escapando de un moño irregular.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Por ahí. Hermione, estoy cansado, ¿me dejas…?

—No, Harry —ella camino hacia él—. ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti. Desapareciste en medio de la fiesta, te llevaste el mapa y la capa, y…

—Hermione, estoy _bien_ —remarcó Harry—. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Estoy más que bien, en realidad, estoy…

—¿Estabas con el profesor Rousseau?

Harry calló de pronto. Ron, detrás de Hermione, negaba con la cabeza. Harry no lo negó.

—¡Harry! —Hermione lucía horrorizada—. ¡Es un profesor, y tú un alumno! Tiene treinta años y ya tiene antecedentes de hacer… hacer eso con un alumno. ¡Puede estar jugando contigo!

Harry se frotó la frente, suspirando.

—Hermione, no. Cálmate. Estuvimos hablando y pasando el rato. Me estuvo contando de sus próximas clases y…

—Harry, por favor —su amiga se inclinó hacia él, mirándole con ojos consternados—. No soy idiota.

Harry suspiró. Detrás de su amiga, Ron se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él.

—Harry, queremos lo mejor para ti. Sé que no te has interesado en nadie desde Cedric, pero no por eso tienes que salir con la primera persona que se interesa en ti…

—¿Y qué les hace pensar que _yo_ no soy el interesado en Cylean?

Ambos amigos se miraron. Hermione evaluó a Harry con la mirada y negó.

—Harry, puede que estés impresionado. El profesor Rousseau es un buen profesor, más que bueno, realmente, pero…

—Hermione —Harry observó a Ron y a Hermione. Ron estaba en silencio, como si no pudiera creerlo—, Cylean _me gusta._

Decirlo en voz alta era hacerlo real. Cylean, _Tom_ , le gustaba. Le _gustaba._ Le gustaba como maldecía entre dientes o su forma de dar clases, le gustaba el cabello negro de Tom cuando ladeaba la cabeza, o los ojos claros de Cylean cuando le fulminaba con la mirada. Le gustaba la forma de pararse de Tom, y la forma de sentarse de Cylean. Le gustaba ambas facetas de su nuevo profesor de una forma que jamás había experimentado antes. Le _atraía._

Hermione lucía horrorizada.

—¡Pero tú dijiste…!

—Sé lo que dije, Hermione. Sé que dije que iba a intentar no interesarme en él, pero me resulta imposible. Es… jodidamente atractivo, es un genio, es simpático, es _intenso._ Es diferente. Simplemente eso, Hermione, él es… diferente.

Hermione se dejó caer en un sofá con expresión perturbada.

—Pero, Harry —Ron le miraba como si no comprendiera—, él tiene treinta años.

—¿Y? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. El año que viene cumpliré diecisiete. Seré mayor de edad.

—Hasta entonces, ¡es ilegal! —Ron fruncía el ceño. Harry suspiró.

—No sé qué estamos discutiendo —suspiró—. No es como si tuviéramos una relación secreta ni nada de eso. Simplemente nos besamos y… —Harry supo que había dicho demasiado cuando los ojos de Ron casi saltaron de su rostro—. ¡No sucedió nada más! ¿Vosotros en serio creéis que soy capaz de meterme en la cama de cualquiera? ¡Nos conocemos hace menos de tres meses!

—Conocías a Cedric hace menos de un mes cuando comenzaste a salir con él —le recordó suavemente Hermione. Harry soltó un gruñido frustrado.

—Eso fue diferente.

—Todo es diferente para ti, Harry, ¿te das cuenta? —Hermione miró hacia el fuego unos instantes y luego volvió a levantarse, a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. Es diferente el profesor Rousseau, es diferente lo que tuviste con Cedric, es diferente lo que sientes por… Dios, Harry, no te consigo comprender —Hermione le miraba con súplica—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

—Total y completamente —Harry le sonrió a su amiga—. Puede que Cylean sea un profesor y apenas lo conozca, pero siento como si le conociera de toda la vida. Es… alguien nuevo, completamente nuevo, que puede hacer un gran cambio en mi vida. Estoy seguro de eso.

—Pero no estás saliendo con él —Hermione le miró, intrigada. Harry negó.

—Claro que no. Sólo nos besamos un poco.

—Así que fue solo un beso.

—Bueno, fueron unos cuantos besos.

—Harry —Hermione le regañó, aunque parecía estar ablandándose—. Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero. Es decir, no se repetirá, ¿verdad?

Harry sintió cierta rabia.

—¿Por qué no habría de repetirse, Hermione? Cylean me gusta, yo le gusto. Es natural que nos besemos si tenemos tiempo.

Hermione apretó los labios en una línea. Ron se acercó a Harry.

—Harry, tú y yo sabemos que esto no tiene futuro alguno. Es un _profesor_ y los profesores de Defensa duran, máximo, un año. ¿Qué sucederá el año que viene, cuando el profesor R. se vaya a seguir dando vueltas por el mundo y tú debas continuar aquí, en Hogwarts?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Ron, sólo _nos besamos._ No me propuso matrimonio —suspiró, hastiado, y caminó hasta un sofá dejándose caer allí, en el acojinado y cómodo.

—Pero tú eres de tomarte muy en serio las cosas, Harry. A eso nos referimos —Hermione seguía intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. Puede que el profesor Rousseau también lo vea como un simple beso, pero… ¿y si te ilusionas con él y resulta que es un juego para él?

—También será un juego para mí, Hermione —Harry suspiró—. ¿Me dejas hablar?

Su amiga asintió. Ron también lo hizo, bastante trastornado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Vosotros debéis conocerme mejor. Puede que me haya tomado en serio lo de Cedric cuando solo salimos un par de veces y no fue nada serio. Pero, he cambiado. Por ahora todo es puro entretenimiento para mí, y estoy seguro que para Cylean también. Soy un alumno que le cae bien y que sabe hacer buenos hechizos, además que es el único que parece querer pasar tiempo con él. ¿Tienes idea de lo solo que se siente? Los demás profesores le evitan porque _saben_ de lo que sucedió en Beauxbatons. Casi todos los alumnos lo tienen en un altar. Cylean también necesita compañía, Hermione, y si quieres saber, jamás se ha intentado aprovechar. ¡Tampoco soy una inocente flor como para que se aprovechen de _esa forma_ de mí! —Harry tuvo que controlarse de alzar la voz. Le latía la cabeza y sentía el corazón acelerado. Se contuvo de decir el "otra vez" porque claro, ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo que había sucedido aquel verano—. Ha sido un perfecto caballero. Y por Merlín, me siento una tía diciendo esto, pero, todo lo que ha hecho conmigo ha sido porque yo quise hacerlo. Nos hemos besado, repito, _nos hemos besado,_ no me ha besado a la fuerza ni me ha metido su polla en la garganta…

—¡Harry!

—Hermione, no te escandalices y no grites —le regañó Harry, sintiéndose más liberado—. No pueden esperar que no me interese por Cylean. Si bien al principio me trataba diferente, porque claro, soy el jodido Niño-qué-vivió, ahora me trata como cualquier otra persona. No tiene preferencias conmigo, ni tampoco es parcial. Y en realidad, favorece a Slytherin siempre que puede.

—Harry… —Ron le miraba con curiosidad, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No van a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Estoy a un año de ser mayor de edad. No soy un niño. Puedo decidir qué hacer con mi vida.

Hermione y Ron suspiraron. Ambos agacharon ligeramente sus cabezas hasta que Hermione fue a enfrentarse a Harry, con los ojos castaños brillando, cargados de lágrimas.

—Harry, sólo queremos lo mejor para ti —dijo ella, con la voz afectada—. Queremos que estés bien. Que no te suceda nada malo… Sabemos que sabes cuidarte por ti mismo, pero, ¿nos dejas preocuparnos un poco? ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si no?

La sonrisa se le dibujó a Harry en el rostro.

—Sólo recordad que sé cuidarme yo solo, ¿vale? —tomó las manos de Hermione y las apretó entre las suyas. Ron le sonrió de lado, con una extraña expresión triste en el rostro—. Si Cylean intenta aprovecharse de mí de alguna manera le patearé el trasero con esas botas de puntas de acero que Sirius me obsequió para mi cumpleaños.

Ron rió y Hermione sonrió. Todo estaba bien. De momento.

* * *

 **No tengo nada más que decir. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y espero ver sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones (me han dicho por ahí que son lo mismo...) y nada, ¡besos!**

 **Próximo capítulo: " _Patronus y Pociones_ " ;)**


	10. Patronus y Pociones

**¡Hola! Feliz viernes (feliz lo es para mí). Hoy tengo el día felizmente libre y estoy felizmente feliz. Así que aquí responderé los reviews y ya tendrán su capítulo:**

 **Vivi Neko: (en respuesta a todos tus reviews hasta el momento) Oh, dulzura, supongo que aún no has leído que te he respondido así que cuando lo leas, te diré: Welcome to OTWO! Y espero que te esté gustando lo que has leído. x3**

 **Moon Erebos: Harry es bien hombrecito ( u n u ) Tiene todo derecho de enrrollarse con quien quiera. Yo respeto su decisión (?). Jajaja.**

 **Mar91: ¡Gracias! ( u v u )**

 **Sire-Riddle18: Gracias xDD ¿Tanto? Aw, ya he visto. Todos han amado a Harry de rubio, lo sé(?). El cap 4 y el cap 8 han sido de los que más me han gustado también, aunque específicamente mi favorito (el que más me costó escribir hasta el momento) es el 18. Falta tiempo para él, claro, pero mientras tanto... juejuejuejue~**

 **Susy kstorena: ¡Este Harry sabe imponerse ante cualquiera! Mejor aclarado que oscurecido con el tiempo. Gracias a ti por comentar ;)**

 **Nass Rox: Todo bien, entonces. Jajaja x3 Espero que no vuelva a suceder. Anhelo tus comentarios. Eres la primera lectora que tengo el entendimiento y, nada, amor eterno a ti y a toda tu herencia (?). Mnh... vamos a ver, Severus... Sevvie saldrá un poco al principio y tendrá más relevancia a partir de los veinte caps. Un poco más de relevancia. Solo un poco. Aunque puedo decir que, si todo sale como quiero, tendrá un poco más de relevancia con el tiempo laaaaaaargo. x)**

 **Alexis: ¿Parecido? Para mí no pero si tú lo dices xDD Christian es Tom Riddle y punto. Incluso Voldemort (Ralph) no es el Tom Riddle que yo creo que hubiera sido. Christian es Tom. Jamie sí puede ser Cylean. No hay de qué ( u v u )**

 **Akuma: ¡Gracias! La actitud de estos dos está plenamente justificada. O eso me parece. Y pues, el mapa muestra claro a 'Tom M. Riddle' pero aquí sólo Harry lo usa y lo guarda él solo. Así que... hasta que no sea la hora, no sabrán la verdad. ( u v u )**

 **Massiel SSM: Thanks, honey. Harry es un león con lengua de serpiente (nunca mejor dicho). Y pues... ese 'otra vez' está bien llamado la atención. Todo se explicará a su debido tiempo. ( u n u )**

 **Bueno, gracias a todos por comentar y hacerme feliz. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy!**

* * *

 _10\. Patronus y Pociones._

—Hoy os enseñaré a hacer el encantamiento Patronus —dijo el profesor Rousseau tan pronto acabó de tomar lista, sentado sobre el escritorio con los pantalones negros agujereados y la camiseta de _Siouxsie and the Banshees,_ que era una banda muggle cuya cantante era una bruja, según Tom le había contado a Harry luego de una clase de Oclumancia.

Nuevamente los pupitres fueron movidos contra la pared y todos los alumnos de sexto año se esparcieron por el aula en pequeños grupos.

—Debéis pensar el momento más feliz que os ocurra. Ese momento especial, puede tener cualquier origen, sólo debe ser un pensamiento feliz. Entonces, hacéis este movimiento de mano —movió la mano en un círculo que disminuía al interior— y debéis decir: ¡ _Expecto Patronum_! Primero, practicaremos el movimiento de mano. Haced una fila.

A regañadientes todos hicieron una fila. Cylean fue corrigiéndoles uno a uno el movimiento de mano y luego la pronunciación.

—Practicad conmigo: _Expecto Patronum._

— _Expecto Patronum_ —dijo toda la clase, con voz monótona. Cylean dio una palmada en el aire.

—¡Poned energías en ello!

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

—Bien, ahora que os sale medianamente bien… —rodó los ojos, pero sonreía—. Intentad juntad todo. Pensamiento feliz, movimiento de mano, pronunciación del hechizo. El primero en conseguirlo que no sea el señor Potter recibirá diez puntos.

La primera en hacerlo fue Hermione. Una nutria de luz salió de la punta de su varita, envuelta en aquel color azul y dejando aquella estela. Ron hizo el hechizo luego de ella y el Jack Russell Terrier comenzó a perseguir a la nutria por todo el aula, causando cierto enfado por Lavender, quien era novia de Ron. Cylean sonrió.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Vamos, los demás, ¿qué estáis esperando?

Los demás alumnos comenzaron con las prácticas y pronto el aula estaba llena de luces y animales. Quienes habían pertenecido al ED tenían Patronus corpóreos que correteaban felizmente por el aula. La primera en conseguirlo, que no lo sabía de antemano, fue Pansy Parkinson, cuyo Patronus se elevó en el aire convertido en una mariposa. Cylean la felicitó y la premió con cinco puntos.

Casi al final de la hora toda la clase podía hacer un Patronus decente: el de Dean era un lince, el de Blaise un tiburón, el de Daphne un unicornio. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy, al fondo del aula, seguía sin hacer un Patronus. Su Patronus seguía siendo incorpóreo, tratándose de una luz brillante y clara, pero que, según las propias palabras de Cylean, no sería capaz de espantar ni a un boggart.

—¿Con qué recuerdo está luchando tanto, señor Malfoy?

Malfoy miró al profesor con los dientes apretados.

—No le interesa.

—¿Le está faltando el respeto a un profesor, Malfoy? —Cylean se inclinó sobre él y susurró ligeramente en su oído—. Porque yo podría descontarle muchos puntos, ¿sabe?

—Haga lo que quiera —gruñó Draco, volviendo a intentar hacer Patronus. De la punta de su varita salió nuevamente un chispazo de luz, pero ningún animal, y tampoco un escudo. Cylean se inclinó más hacia Malfoy y susurró algo en su oído, algo demasiado bajo como para que cualquiera pudiera oírlo. Malfoy lució horrorizado y volvió a intentar el encantamiento.

Cylean siguió pasando por los alumnos observando los Patronus revoloteando por toda el aula. Llegó hasta Harry que estaba recargado en un pupitre, observando como el Patronus de Lavender, un mono, perseguía al Jack Russell de Ron y el Jack Russell perseguía a la nutria de Hermione.

—Señor Potter, no veo su Patronus.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—He estado intentando hacerlo de forma no verbal.

—¿Y ha tenido éxito?

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros e hizo un movimiento con la mano que sostenía la varita. De ésta brotó una luz brillante que se transformó en el ciervo cornamenta que echó a correr entre medio de los demás Patronus que se apartaban para dejarlo pasar. Cylean sonrió, satisfecho, y le dio cinco puntos.

—Usted no nos ha mostrado su Patronus, profesor —dijo Harry, picándolo. Cylean alzó una ceja, pero más alumnos le miraban, así que el profesor sacó su varita y pronunció " _Expecto Patronum_ " casi con apatía. De la punta de su varita brotó una serpiente gigante que a Harry le hizo recordar a Nagini. La serpiente se arrastró por entre los pies de los alumnos que se apartaban como si fuera una serpiente de verdad. Cylean echó a reír antes de guardar la varita y que la serpiente se disolviera en el aire.

—Que intrigante, una serpiente —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa amplia a Cylean—. Nunca me lo había esperado.

Cylean frunció el ceño.

—Un punto menos, Potter.

Siguió caminando analizando Patronus y premiando. La clase acabó cuando sonó el timbre.

—Muy bien. Para la clase que viene estudiaréis la teoría del hechizo _Repellerius_. Se encuentra en la página 38 del libro _Artes Oscuras: cómo reconocerlas y combatirlas._

Todos se estaban marchando cuando Cylean apoyó su mano en el hombro de Harry y acercó su boca a su oído.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? Llegarás al almuerzo, no te preocupes.

Harry asintió.

—Ron, Hermione, os veo luego —les saludó con una mano y se recargó en un pupitre. Sus amigos se miraron y suspiraron antes de salir rumbo al Gran Comedor. El aula quedó vacía y Tom le sonrió ampliamente.

—Hablé con Severus —dijo, con una voz desenfadada—, y aceptó que cursaras Pociones con la _condición_ de que hicieras todas las pociones que te has perdido durante los tiempos que no has cursado la clase.

La expresión de Harry era de horror.

—¡Estás _loco_! —no era una pregunta. Tom rió entre dientes.

—Claro que no. No quieres llamar la atención negativamente de Dumbledore sobre ti, ¿no? Entonces, seguirás con tu idea de ser Auror. Por lo tanto necesitarás saber de Pociones.

—Snape me _odia._

—Lo sé. Por eso he hecho algo que probablemente te facilitará las clases.

Rebuscó en los cajones de su escritorio y tomó un libro negro. Era un libro de Pociones titulado " _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ ". Harry lo observó casi con asco.

—Es un libro. ¿En qué diablos me ayudará un libro?

Tom se lo puso en las manos.

—Léelo.

Harry lo abrió en una página al azar y se sorprendió: estaba escrito a mano. Y a mano por una letra que él conocía muy bien; Tom solía escribir cosas mientras corregía los pergaminos, y dejaba sus opiniones personales escritas allí, con tinta verde. Ese libro estaba por completo escrito con la letra de Tom, con anotaciones en los márgenes y pequeños dibujos de diferentes semillas y demás. Harry parpadeó, impactado.

—Tú…

—Creí que necesitabas mejorar tu coartada. ¿Qué otro futuro podría tener el Niño-qué-vivió que ser uno de los mejores Aurores conocidos? Pero si no estudias Pociones…

—Gracias —dijo repentinamente conmovido Harry. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, una extraña y enternecida sonrisa, mientras pasaba las hojas. En la última, al final del libro, decía " _Me dois un baiser"_ —¿Y eso se supone significa…? —preguntó Harry, suponiéndolo. Tom sonrió de lado, moviendo su varita y cerrando la puerta con ella.

—"Me debes un beso" —le sonrió—. ¿Podrías cumplir?

—Te has hecho adicto a mis besos, Tom.

Tom rió mientras le besaba. Nuevamente, aquel fuego los recorrió por completo unos instantes hasta que se separaron.

—Debería irme al comedor —protestó Harry cuando se separaron. Tom le sonrió.

—Recuerda que tus dos horas libres después del almuerzo ahora están ocupadas con Pociones. Ve.

Harry soltó un gruñido, pero se dirigió a la puerta hasta que se detuvo:

—Tom, ¿si Snape me quita el libro y ve que es un manuscrito?

Tom sonrió.

—Nadie más que tú podrá verlo.

—Te mereces más que un beso por eso.

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

—Te mereces un beso y un guiño de ojos.

Harry le lanzó un beso y le guiñó el ojo mientras corría hacia la puerta. La maldición que Tom le lanzó golpeó a la puerta de forma tal que la hizo vibrar.

El chico guardó el libro de Pociones en su mochila y se encaminó rumbo al Gran Comedor cuando una figura comenzó a caminar a su lado. Harry apenas se sobresaltó: era Draco Malfoy.

—Potter —saludó Malfoy y Harry asintió.

—Malfoy.

Siguieron caminando unos metros en silencio, ambos rumbo al Gran Comedor. Harry tuvo una corazonada y dobló por otro camino; Draco le siguió.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

—Me estás siguiendo.

—No te estoy siguiendo.

—El Gran Comedor queda por allí —señaló otro camino—. Tú me estás siguiendo.

Draco maldijo en voz baja.

—Quiero que me devuelvas el favor.

Harry le miró intrigado mientras retomaban el camino correcto. Draco se explicó:

—Quiero poder hacer el encantamiento Patronus. Joder, tú lo has hecho de forma no verbal y yo no he tenido idea de cómo hacerlo. Con un cuerno, tú…

—No hace falta que te expliques, Malfoy —Harry le sonrió de lado—. Puedo ayudarte. ¿Supongo que recuerdas dónde queda la Sala de los Menesteres?

—¿Séptimo piso, sala que viene y va?

—Nunca mejor explicado.

Draco expuso una sonrisa a medias.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Mañana? Yo tengo los viernes ocupados y hoy tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch después de mi última clase.

—Perfecto. ¿A las siete?

Harry asintió. Draco volvió a exponer esa sonrisa extraña que era mitad falsa y mitad reticente.

Se adentraron juntos al Gran Comedor y luego de una última mirada cada uno fue a su mesa. Harry se sentó entre Ron y Hermione que, por suerte, no se habían dado cuenta que venía hablando con Draco Malfoy. Ya bastante difícil sería explicar qué quería el profesor Rousseau, o "profesor R." como le llamaba Ron.

Por suerte ninguno de sus amigos le interrogó y Harry pudo comer en paz. Una paz que se vio truncada cuando piso el aula de Pociones en las Mazmorras dos minutos después de hora, y Snape le mirara con una mirada tan seria que, si tan sólo las miradas matasen…

—Diez puntos menos de Gryffindor por llegar tarde al aula —siseó Snape, levantando la vista de la lista que estaba pasando. Harry tomó asiento junto a una sorprendida Hermione, a pesar de que tenían un caldero para cada uno.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo conseguiste que te dejara asistir a clase? —preguntó Hermione en un cuchicheo. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Luego te explico —respondió en un susurro, mientras Snape anunciaba que iban a trabajar con un antídoto para venenos compuesto mayormente de un bezoar. Harry buscó el antídoto en la página de su libro y observó las anotaciones con la elegante letra de Tom. En las dos horas siguientes se arregló para que su poción fuera tal cual las indicaciones que su profesor le había escrito, ignorando por completo a Snape y a las cosas que iba poniendo en la pizarra. Finalmente Snape pasó asiento por asiento evaluando las pociones y su rostro se crispó cuando vio la poción de Harry, tal cual estaba como debía estar.

—Diez puntos menos a Granger por ayudar al señor Potter. ¿No estáis grandecitos ya para pedir ayuda al compañero de banco? —arrugó su rostro en un amago cruel—. Me parece que no.

Hermione parecía ofuscada y dispuesta a protestar, pero por suerte no lo hizo, porque la mirada cabreada —tanto de Snape como de Harry— la silenció.

La clase finalizó con Snape embotellando con la varita las mejores pociones. Harry observó con una mueca burlona como el amargado profesor también embotellaba la suya.

Mientras iban a su siguiente clase Hermione lucía maravillada.

—¡Eso fue increíble, Harry! ¿Cómo has conseguido…?

—No tengo idea —respondió Harry—. Ni de la poción ni de cómo conseguí entrar a la clase. La poción, supongo que seguí bien las instrucciones del libro. Y la clase… fue cosa de Cylean.

—¿El profesor Rousseau conoce al profesor Snape?

—No tengo idea. Supongo que le debía un favor o algo por el estilo —Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado—. Mejor nos vamos antes de que la vieja serpiente salga de su nido y nos quite más puntos.

Hermione negó ligeramente con la cabeza pero comenzó a caminar más rápido, intentando llegar a su clase.

Tenían Herbología, por lo que el camino hasta el invernadero 6 era largo. Cuando llegaron estaban casi todos allí. Neville le sonrió ampliamente.

—Vaya, Harry. ¿Qué has hecho para que Snape te dejara asistir a Pociones?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Tan rápido corren los rumores aquí?

Neville rió.

—Más de lo que crees. Por cierto, ¿es verdad que tú y el profesor Cylean…? —Harry envió una mirada furiosa a Ron—. Vale, mejor no pregunto.

—Sólo guarda el secreto, Neville —pidió Harry a su amigo. Neville rió, feliz por Harry. Había cambiado, el ED lo había endurecido, le había dado seguridad. Y Harry estaba seguro de que Neville guardaría el secreto, aunque no tenía idea de qué secreto en particular debía guardar o hasta qué punto el rumor se había extendido por la escuela.

Aunque finalmente, no tardaría en averiguarlo.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :D Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, sugerencias... en fin, todo lo que queráis. Por favor dejad reviews y... bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. Espero que tengáis un buen día ;)**

 **Saludos a todos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: " _Amortentia_ ".**


	11. Amortentia

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy no dispongo del tiempo para responder vuestros reviews. Estos días han sido... uf. UF. Simplemente. Así que agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dado apoyo, de corazón, que han sido muchos. De verdad. Gracias. Gracias. _Gracias._**

 **Aquí vuestro cap. (Un día atrasado, pero tranquilos, el viernes todo volverá a la normalidad) ;)**

* * *

 _11\. Amortentia._

Ese jueves Harry esperó a Draco en la Sala de los Menesteres. Había pedido un lugar para practicar el encantamiento Patronus y la sala le había dado un lugar amplio y espacioso, con altos ventanales. Harry estaba esperando recargado contra una mesa de aspecto caro. Draco Malfoy entró unos minutos después que él, con expresión hastiada.

—Hagamos esto fácil, Potter.

Harry le sonrió.

—Saca tu varita y empecemos.

Draco rió.

—No tienes idea, acaso, de lo _sucio_ que ha sonado eso.

—¿Así que Draco Malfoy tiene una mente sucia? —se burló Harry, mientras sacaba su varita—. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

Draco extendió su mano e hizo el movimiento. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Lo estás haciendo demasiado brusco. Mira, es así… —se acercó a él para sujetarlo del brazo y moverlo en el modo correcto—. Afloja la mano. No tan… firme.

Draco lo hizo tres veces más antes de que Harry estuviera satisfecho. Luego, la pronunciación.

—No se dice _Espectro,_ se dice _Expecto._ ¿Correcto?

— _Expecto Patronum._

—Acentúa la "o", con fuerza. _Patronum._

— _Expecto Patronum._

—Muy bien. Repítelo varias veces, a ver si lo pillas.

Draco observó fastidiado a Harry antes de repetirlo unas cinco veces, lenta y pausadamente, diciéndolo cada vez mejor que la anterior.

—Mucho mejor esa última. Ahora, lo más importante, tu recuerdo feliz. ¿En qué piensas?

—¿Es _muy_ necesario que te lo diga?

—Sólo si quieres aprender a hacer un Patronus correctamente.

Draco suspiró, desganado.

—Bien. Pienso en cuando Slytherin ganó el torneo de Quidditch hace unos años.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No es un recuerdo tan feliz. Debe ser algo que evoque verdadera sensación de felicidad, algo que te llene de calidez con sólo recordarlo. Algo lo suficientemente feliz como para vencer a todos los Dementores del mundo.

Draco frunció los labios.

—Vale, ¿un ejemplo?

—Yo pienso en mis padres —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada intrigada del Slytherin—. En lo que sé de ellos. En las cosas que me contaron… pienso en cómo eran, cómo lucían el día de su boda, lo felices que fueron… es un pensamiento relativamente feliz, si no tengo en cuenta que no llegué a acumular recuerdos propios de ellos.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale. Déjame intentarlo.

Harry se apartó y dejó que Draco lo intentara.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_! —dijo el rubio, y de la punta de su varita salió una luz plateada brillante que, sin embargo, no adoptó la forma de ningún animal. Se mantuvo allí unos instantes, como un escudo, y luego se desvaneció. Draco soltó un gruñido.

—¿Draco Malfoy gruñendo? —rió Harry. Recibió una dura mirada—. Vale, no me burlo. Pero te ha salido bien, o mejor que en clase. ¿Qué recuerdo usaste?

—Cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts.

—Ese es el camino.

Siguieron practicando. Cuando Draco se quejó de que era demasiado _complicado_ Harry movió su varita e hizo un Patronus no verbal. El ciervo salió trotando por toda la Sala, trayéndole a Harry recuerdos nada agradables que espantaron a cornamenta con un estallido de humo.

Draco, finalmente, con la frente perlada de sudor, arrojó un maleficio a Harry que dio contra una columna. Harry le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ que hizo volar la varita de Malfoy por los aires. Draco Malfoy, enfadado y frustrado, era peligroso.

—¡Para ti es muy fácil! —gritó Draco, enfadado—. Eres el jodido Niño-que-vivió. Venciste al Señor Tenebroso cuando tenías un año de edad. Has acumulado poder desde entonces y te has vuelto poderoso y jodidamente insoportable. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ir a clase contigo? ¡Maldito fanfarrón!

Harry echó a reír a carcajadas, tan fuertes que comenzaron a curvarle el cuerpo. Cuando recién pudo detenerse Draco le miraba con hostilidad tan aireada que Harry tuvo que detener su risa con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo conseguir.

—Malfoy, ¿en serio crees que vencí a Voldemort con _voluntad_? Como tú dices, tenía un año. ¿Que fui acumulando poder? Bromeas, ¿verdad? No podía hacer un simple hechizo con once años. Nunca fui bueno en Transformaciones, ni Encantamientos. En lo único que fui jodidamente bueno desde pequeño fue el Quidditch, ¡y ni siquiera es algo importante!

Malfoy le quedó mirando, evaluándolo unos instantes, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Pero tú…

—Yo no soy ni la mitad de lo que cuentan, Malfoy. No tengo superpoderes, y sí, puede que sea jodidamente insoportable, pero, ¿sabes qué? Es porque la mayor parte de la gente no se molesta en conocerme. Nadie tiene idea de quién soy realmente. Todos suponen. En segundo año me trataban como la mierda porque creían que era el Heredero de Slytherin, en cuarto creían que había puesto mi nombre en el Cáliz, en quinto que era un mentiroso farsante… —Harry tomó aire, aclarando levemente su mente—. Todos vosotros estabais equivocados, claro, pero, ¿quién se ha disculpado? Nadie. Habéis hecho de unos años que deberían haber sido lo mínimo agradable a algo realmente repugnante. ¿Tenéis idea de lo que ha sido vivir de este modo? Tú puedes creer lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero no pidas mi ayuda mientras estás pensando en mí como un bastardo arrogante.

Harry se estaba marchando cuando un murmullo a su espalda lo detuvo. Se volteó, incrédulo, para ver arrepentimiento —¡Arrepentimiento!— en los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

—Yo… lo siento —repitió él—. Es que… es todo tan jodidamente _difícil._ Este año, el año anterior, las clases…

Harry suspiró y trató de controlar su genio. Le miró con una sonrisa a medias, casi cálida.

—Vale, Malfoy. Estás disculpado. ¿Quieres volver a intentar el Patronus? Te apuesto un galeón a que en la próxima hora lo consigues —y le lanzó su varita que Draco atrapó en el aire. Rumiando insultos entre dientes, Malfoy se concentró. Harry fue por detrás suyo, tocándole la espalda por sobre la túnica.

—Tú sólo piensa en el momento más feliz que has tenido. Un momento cargado de felicidad, con trascendencia en tu vida. Ese momento que, estando sumido en la más profunda amargura, puedes volver, sonreír… sentirlo. Siéntelo, Malfoy. Hazlo.

Malfoy seguía con los ojos cerrados. Medio minuto después, con el rostro aparentemente sereno, hizo el movimiento con la mano y exclamó un "¡ _Expecto Patronum_!" con voz clara, sencilla, pero que era repentinamente sentimental.

De la punta de su varita brotó un pavo real completamente blanco. Caminó, claramente pavoneándose, y cuando vio la mirada asombrada de Draco en él, abrió la cola demostrando su plumaje.

—¡Es…! —Draco tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios mientras el pavo real caminaba por la sala—. Esto es… —pero pronto el pavo real se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Draco volvió a intentar otro Patronus, pero éste volvió a salir como un escudo brillante. Draco soltó un suspiro sonoro.

—Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabes que puedes hacerlo —comentó Harry, tratando de animarle—. ¿Qué tal eso? ¿Un pavo real albino?

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—Padre tiene uno en la mansión. Él dice que son los animales más orgullosos y ególatras que se pueden encontrar. Supongo que tiene un significado, ¿no?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Draco Malfoy burlándose de sí mismo? Esto es nuevo.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Si fueras mi amigo, Potter, lo verías seguido. Tengo un humor del cual ninguno se ha quejado.

—Un humor reservado estrictamente a tus amigos, ¿no? —Harry rió entre dientes y Draco le fulminó con la mirada—. Podemos hacer una tregua. No seríamos amigos si tú no quieres, pero tampoco no nos maldeciríamos en los pasillos. Y no insultaríamos a nuestros respectivos amigos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Con los problemas que tengo, tú sólo eres otro más —le extendió la mano que, esta vez, Harry aceptó con un movimiento seguro.

—Gracias por considerarme un problema. Muy amable de tu parte.

Ambos rieron mientras se soltaban. Draco le sonrió, burlón.

—¿Sabes? Para ser un Gryffindor gritón y exasperante, no eres tan mala compañía.

—Y tú, para ser un Slytherin pedante y terco, tampoco lo eres.

—Terco serás tú —Draco estaba guardando su varita en el interior de su túnica mientras Harry reía, haciendo lo mismo.

—Me debes un galeón —le recordó Harry y Draco, rodando los ojos, buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones una bolsita. Pescó un galeón entre el puñado de ellos que tenía allí y se lo entregó. La campana de las ocho sonó, anunciando que comenzaba la hora de la cena—. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Draco rodó los ojos y comenzó a dirigirse hasta la puerta. Harry le siguió.

—¿Vamos juntos al Gran Comedor? —preguntó. El Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, anda. Y luego era yo el que estaba desesperado por estar en tu lado bueno.

—Agradece que no te hechice.

—Eso querrías.

Rieron y caminaron cruzándose con unos cuantos alumnos más. Algunos Hufflepuff les miraron extrañados; después de todo, eran Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, uno a menos de un metro del otro, sin hechizarse o, en caso extremo, golpearse.

Cuando se acercaban al Gran Comedor Draco comenzó a ralentizar el paso. Harry suspiró, comprendiendo su dilema.

—Anda, ve tu primero. ¿Qué pensarán las serpientes si te ven con un león?

—Con una bestia salvaje, querrás decir —Draco le sacó el dedo del medio mientras avanzaba, solo, hacia las puertas del comedor.

—¡Y eso que todavía no he estado en tu cama! —bromeó Harry, en voz alta. Malfoy soltó una carcajada fresca y ligera antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Harry esperó unos instantes y se adentró.

Hermione le esperaba bastante ceñuda y Harry se sintió culpable. Había dejado bastante a sus amigos de lado estos últimos tiempos.

—¿Dónde has estado, Harry? No te vimos después de clases —dudó Hermione. Ron, con la boca llena, asintió con la cabeza, apresurándose por tragar y preguntar, en un susurro:

—¿Has estado con el profesor R?

—No —Harry se sirvió patatas en su plato y unas fetas de carne asada—. He estado dando clases de Patronus.

—¡Vaya! —Hermione estaba más satisfecha—. ¿A quién?

—A Draco Malfoy.

Ron se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza. Neville le golpeó la espalda, intentando que se aliviara.

—Alza los brazos, Ron —insistió Hermione. Ron alzó ambos brazos y se alivió casi al instante.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Sabes? En realidad, no quiero saber —Ron se encogió de hombros mirando a su amiga para dirigirle una mirada traicionada a Harry—. ¿A Draco Malfoy? ¿ _Malfoy_? Dime que por lo menos te ha pagado.

—Me ha dicho que no me insultará ni hechizará. Ni a ninguno de mis amigos —remarcó Harry. En realidad, no había sido ello, pero, ¿qué más daba que lo pensaran sus amigos? Hermione frunció ligeramente los labios.

—Pero, Harry, ¿cómo sabes que cumplirá su promesa?

—Hermione, le enseñé a hacer un Patronus decente, no a maldecir con una de esas maldiciones que me enseñó Cylean…

—¿Cylean te enseñó maldiciones nuevas? —preguntó Ron, intrigado—. Creí que todo el tiempo que pasabais juntos estabais… ya sabes…

—Ron, ¿conoces el término "discreción" o el hecho de "ser discreto"? —preguntó fríamente Harry. Ron tragó saliva y asintió, ligeramente más pálido—. Aplícalo.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, sus orejas tomando un repentino color rojo.

—Por cierto, Harry —Hermione buscó en su mochila y le alcanzó una pequeña caja—. Una lechuza le trajo a Ron esto cuando estábamos viniendo al Gran Comedor. Es para ti, de parte de Hocicos.

Harry observó la caja. Estaba envuelta en papel del Profeta y venía con una nota con la clara caligrafía de Sirius. La guardó en su mochila, no queriendo leerla en frente de todos sus compañeros.

—¿Por qué Hocicos les enviaría a ustedes algo para mí? —preguntó Harry. Ron se encogió de hombros y Hermione le imitó.

—Tal vez no quiso arriesgarse a que las lechuzas que van destinadas a ti sean interceptadas. ¡Vaya a saber por qué!

Siguieron comiendo sin más temas de conversación. Harry jugueteó un poco con su comida antes de comer realmente, pensando en el obsequio de Sirius. ¿Qué sería? ¿Por qué no se lo habría enviado a él directamente? Harry terminó de comer y fue con Ron y Hermione a la Sala Común cuando Colin Creevey le alcanzó.

—¡Harry!

Harry le sonrió. No era capaz de sentirse molesto con él, no en aquel momento. Había tratado mal al pobre chico, y había resultado un gran miembro del ED.

—Hola, Colin. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nos preguntábamos si volverías a reunir al ED.

Harry le miró, confuso.

—¿Por qué? Tenemos un buen profesor de Defensa, y no ha habido ataques, ni desapariciones, ni avistamientos de Mortífagos.

Colin rió.

—Avistamientos. Los haces sonar como si fueran extraterrestres u ovnis —tenía una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo unos instantes—. Nunca se está suficientemente preparado, Harry. Pensábamos que podías enseñar a los menores algunas cosas Defensivas, o con sólo dar charlas motivadoras… —Colin se mordió ligeramente el labio y Harry comprendió. Colin sólo tenía quince años y seguramente el ED había sido el grupo de amigos más grande que haya podido conocer. Harry también se sentía cómodo en el ED, así que le sonrió al chico.

—Podría pensarlo.

Ya en la Sala Común, Harry observó nuevamente su paquete. Leyó la nota de Sirius con una mirada rápida —" _Harry: Espero que te encuentres bien. ¡No te olvides de responder mis cartas! Me he estado sintiendo abandonado. Cariños, Canuto"_ — y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica para abrir la pequeña caja. Era del tamaño de la palma de su mano y estaba cargada de dulces _muggles_. Eran pequeñas gomitas de jalea con formas de grageas, todas de diferentes colores. Harry se llevó un puñado a la boca, riendo, mientras escondía la caja. Siempre solía compartir con Ron y Hermione, pero, ¿qué más daba? Esta vez serían para él. Y para Tom, de seguro le gustarían…

Tom. Terminó de comer el dulce y casi involuntariamente se levantó del sofá.

—Harry, ¿dónde vas? —preguntó Ron, alzando la cabeza de su pergamino de Encantamientos, pero Harry o no le oyó o simplemente le ignoró. Salió de la Sala Común, sus pasos siendo empujados por un instinto fuerte, un fuego que le recorría la sangre.

Quería ver a Cylean. Lo _necesitaba._

— _Dumort_ —susurró a la puerta que se abrió. Harry la cerró detrás de él y observó al elegante profesor Cylean Rousseau sentado cómodamente en su sofá leyendo un libro. Alzó la vista cuando le vio entrar, arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

—¿Harry? —dudó, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. Dejó el libro sobre el sofá y pasó junto al chico, apenas rozándole por sobre la túnica, brazo con brazo. El corazón de Harry rebotó en su pecho, incapaz de creerlo, incapaz de darse cuenta de que _estaba allí_ , de que iba a hablarle, verle, que lo conocía, que…

Se volteó a verle echar encantamientos de privacidad y silencio, y todo ese latazo de cosas que a Harry le ponía el vello de punta. Cuanto poder. Cuanta magia.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia él, mirándolo a través de esas pestañas doradas. A Harry se le secó la boca con solo verlo—. ¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras…?

Harry decidió en ese momento atacarlo. Por más de que Cylean le sacaba media cabeza, Harry le empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarle como si no hubiera mañana. Y es que, técnicamente, no habría mañana, porque no planeaba separarse de él. Los días serían todos hoy, y todos los hoy serían junto a Cylean, que luego de la parcial sorpresa respondía gustoso al beso. Lenguas ardientes y labios separados, humedad, necesidad, _deseo…_

Harry se separó ligeramente para apreciarlo y se encontró con que Cylean Rousseau no estaba allí. En su lugar estaba Tom Riddle, mirándole con fuego en los ojos oscuros. Harry retrocedió varios pasos, con el corazón en la garganta, fuego cruzándole las venas, necesidad oscura en lo más hondo de su ser.

—Tú no… —Harry comenzó a respirar aceleradamente. No podía comprenderlo. Cylean era Tom, ¡lo sabía! Tom era Cylean. Pero, sin embargo…

—Yo no… ¿qué? —Tom se acercó hacia él, acunó su rostro en sus manos—. ¿Te sientes bien, Harry?

—Apártate —siseó Harry, confundido. No quería que Tom le tocara, no quería que le hablara, no quería verlo, joder, _quería a Cylean._ Tom le miró frunciendo el cejo y acrecentó la presión de sus dedos.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, Potter?

—No, yo no —Harry comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, confundido, agitado—. ¡Tú lo estás haciendo! ¡No eres…! —y se detuvo, sin saber de qué forma acusarle, porque sencillamente no podía acusarle de dejar de ser Cylean porque Tom _nunca_ había sido Cylean, e intentaba no serlo en frente suyo. ¿Qué demonios sucedía entonces?

—¿No soy _qué?_ —Tom se inclinó sobre él, respirándole sobre los labios—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Un especie de juego macabro tuyo? Quiero que sepas que no me está gustando para nada.

Lo soltó, y el aire tocándole en los sitios donde habían estado sus dedos casi quemaba. Quería que lo tocara, pero _no él_ , aunque sabía que era él. Quería que Cylean Rousseau estuviera allí, frente a él, le besara y le amara como él lo hacía.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que sus rodillas se curvaran y, por suerte, Tom le sostuvo antes de caer. _Amaba_ a Cylean Rousseau, con su sonrisa de dientes blancos y parejos, con aquel cabello rubio tan sedoso cuando pasaba las manos sobre él, con esos chispeantes ojos azules, con esos aretes de rebelde, con esa forma de sentarse sobre el escritorio, tan descaradamente sensual…

—Harry, por Merlín —Tom le llevó hasta el sofá y lo dejó caer allí—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Amo —dijo Harry, sin comprenderlo. Veía a Tom y sentía aquel extraño sentimiento de necesidad. Sabía que _allí_ estaba Cylean, pero era incapaz de sentir algo por Tom cuando verdaderamente amaba a Cylean—. Joder, Tom. No lo comprendo.

Tom se mostró menos enfadado y más preocupado cuando Harry se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, queriendo ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Amas —Tom chasqueó la lengua—. ¿A qué? ¿A quién? ¿Qué sucede? —Harry siguió en silencio, viendo su furia que le hacía dar comezón en la cicatriz—. Explícate.

Harry cerró los ojos deseando ver a Cylean, al Cylean de su mente, sonriente y alegre, pero cuando los vio allí estaba Tom, ceñudo, con los ojos oscuros profundamente alterados.

—Tú —dijo, casi en un nivel de incomprensión que no tenía nombre—. Pero no tú. _Él._

—¿ _Él_? —verdaderamente, Tom estaba tan cerca de comprenderlo como él mismo. No lo llegaba a entender ni un poquito.

—Cylean.

—Quieres decir… —Tom se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, respirando hondo—. ¿Amas a Cylean? ¿Estás consciente que es sólo una máscara que…? —se detuvo y rápidamente tomó las manos de Harry. Harry quiso apartarse, pero él _era_ Cylean, aunque no lo fuera, y su contacto aliviaba un poco la desesperada necesidad que le consumía. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, con aquella oscuridad que se le introducía poco a poco en el alma.

En cierta forma _era_ Cylean. Harry lo sabía. Y aquello lo confundía aún más.

—Harry, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de venir conmigo? ¿Bebiste algo, comiste algo…? —Tom le hablaba como se le hablaría a un animal salvaje, herido, para tranquilizarlo. Harry ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, con el corazón aún resonándole con fuerza en el pecho.

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Yo…?

—Harry, haz memoria. Si me dices, adoptaré la forma de Cylean, ¿te parece? —y como respuesta a ello, su cabello se alargó y se volvió rubio, pero su rostro y sus ojos seguían siendo las de Tom. Harry casi sonrió; Tom lucía _jodidamente bien_ de rubio.

—Yo… —se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, extrayendo la caja de dulces— comí un puñado de estos. Me los envió de Sirius. ¿Por qué…?

Tom le arrebató la caja la abrió. Los dulces tenían diferentes colores y formas, y Tom recogió uno para partirlo al medio. De su interior goteó una extraña jalea color rosa.

El gruñido que Tom soltó fue terrible. Le arrebató la caja de dulces a Harry, su cabello acortándose y volviendo a ser negro, mientras revisaba en un amplio armario en un rincón. Harry le miró completamente atento, esperando que Tom cumpliera su palabra y que se transformara en Cylean de una vez por todas. Sólo esperaba eso.

Tom volvió con una botella mediana de vidrio con un líquido extraño dentro y una copa. Le sirvió un trago a la copa y se la alcanzó.

—Hasta el fondo —pidió. Harry miró con desconfianza el contenido de la copa.

—¿Qué es?

—Veneno —Tom chasqueó la lengua, pero sonrió—. Vamos, bébelo. Si quisiera envenenarte lo hubiera hecho en aquel café muggle. Confía en mí.

Tomó asiento en frente a él y se transformó en Cylean mientras Harry bebía aquella cosa. Le temblaban las manos y quería arrojarse hacia él, besarlo, abrazarlo, peinar su cabello… Terminó de beber la poción e hizo una mueca. Era desconocida, con un gusto amargo muy persistente y…

Y pronto todo dejó de tener color. Veía a Cylean, a Tom usando aquella máscara de Cylean, y no sentía _nada._ Es más, se sentía _estúpido_. Cylean era un personaje, ¿cómo podía haber pensado por un minuto que…?

—Oh, demonios —Harry se dejó caer contra el sofá, mirando el techo. Tom negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que haya sido Sirius —le dijo con suavidad—. Él no tiene los materiales. Habrá sido alguien que se aprovechó de…

—¿Qué _demonios_ era eso? —gruñó Harry, subiéndose los lentes a la frente y frotándose los ojos. Se sentía jodidamente avergonzado.

—Amortentia —respondió sencillamente Tom, haciendo una mueca—. La poción de amor más poderosa que existe.

—Es una broma —siseó Harry—. Una jodida broma. Estoy en mi cama de la Torre, me despertaré y me daré cuenta que todo era una puta broma de mi inconsciente y…

—Harry —le interrumpió Tom, con bastante suavidad—. No es una broma. Te dieron Amortentia. Y una Amortentia bastante poderosa, según veo, o solamente es que tomaste en mucha cantidad. ¿Cuántas de esas comiste?

Harry, con el rostro completamente rojo, resopló.

—No tengo idea. Comí un puñado.

—Eso responde mucho —Tom suspiró—. Dumbledore…

—¿Qué? —a Harry se le escapó una carcajada—. ¿Piensas ir con el chivatazo a Dumbledore? No creía eso de ti, Tom.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—No iba a decir eso, _idiota._ Iba a decir que Dumbledore estaría feliz de que te enamoraras de alguien. Ya sabes, por todo eso de que el amor importa más que el odio y…

—¿Estás diciéndome que _Dumbledore_ me _envenenó_?

—Bueno, la Amortentia no es exactamente un veneno…

—De todas formas alguien me lo dio _contra_ mi voluntad. ¿En serio crees que Dumbledore podría…? —pero Harry calló, con el peso de sus propios pensamientos. Se enredó las manos en los cabellos, meditándolo—. Oh, por las bolas de Merlín.

Tom se acercó y tomó asiento junto a Harry. Le envolvió con un brazo y dejó que Harry se recostara contra su pecho, así, hasta calmarse.

—Puede que yo haya creído que el director es un desgraciado, pero llegar a esto… —dijo Tom unos minutos después—. Puede que me equivoque, tienes razón. Aunque… se me ocurre un plan.

—No estoy de humor para planes, Tom —Harry aún no superaba la vergüenza. Quería esconder el rostro en el pecho de Tom para siempre; es más, quería esconder su cabeza _bajo tierra_ para siempre.

—Pero este no es un plan cualquiera —intentó animarle Tom—. Es un plan serio. Para intentar saber quién puede que te haya dado Amortentia, si tú insistes en que no fue Dumbledore.

—Yo no querría creer que fue Dumbledore, Tom —le corrigió Harry. El hombre suspiró.

—Bien. ¿Qué tal si finges que estás bajo los efectos de la Amortentia?

—Paso —Harry se estremeció. Habían sido unos minutos, pero los recordaba como si estuvieran quemados en su piel, en su sangre. El fuego, la necesidad absurda, el deseo. El deseo, sobre todo.

—No, tú escucha —Tom siguió—. Finge que estás bajo los efectos de la Amortentia. Intenta conquistarme. No, no lo digo para aumentar mi ego, Harry —Harry había alzado la mirada del pecho de Tom para fulminarlo con ojos entrecerrados—, lo digo para saber quién fue. Que se corran los rumores. Y en cualquier caso, lo máximo será que McGonagall te dé un antídoto como el que te acabo de dar y finjas que no tenías idea de todo eso.

—Soy un pésimo actor, Tom —suspiró Harry—. Pero, ¿qué buscas con eso?

—No sólo saber quién te dio la Amortentia, si no saber quién querría eso. Es decir, ¿quién querría que me enrollara _otra vez_ con un alum alumno? ¿Quieren perjudicarme a mí… o a ti?

Harry suspiró. Sentía un gran vacío en el fondo del pecho, un vacío extraño y alarmante que era justamente lo contrario de lo que había sentido bajo los efectos de la poción. Tom le revolvió los cabellos.

—Lo que estás sintiendo ahora son los efectos del antídoto. Te sentirás mal por unos minutos, pero luego pasará.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —inquirió Harry. Tom sonrió.

—Cylean Rousseau tiene una amarga experiencia con la Amortentia, y yo tengo su cuerpo, recuerdos incluidos. ¿Sabes acaso lo molesto que es tener recuerdos de otra persona en tu mente?

Harry rió ligeramente. Tom siguió hablándole, queriendo tranquilizarlo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió en Beauxbatons cuando Cylean se enrolló con un alumno? —Harry asintió, sonriendo de lado—. Sucede que este alumno, Deniè Mountague, estaba recursando y estaba enamoradísimo de Cylean. Era el segundo año que Cylean daba clases, pero ya tenía sus admiradoras… y admiradores. Deniè, de alguna manera, consiguió un poco de Amortentia que agregó a unos chocolates que regaló al crédulo y amanerado profesor Rousseau. Él se los comió y días después declaró, secretamente, su amor por el chico Mountague. Comenzaron a salir, en secreto, claro, un secreto que se extendió por toda la escuela porque ninguno de los dos era demasiado buen actor. Madame Maxime no toleró la relación entre un alumno y un profesor y antes de fin de año despidió a Cylean. Pero Cylean, que aún seguía bajo efectos de la Amortentia, se sentía demasiado ligado a su alumnito, a un punto casi enfermo. Madame Maxime, entonces, sospechó que se podría tratar de una poción de amor y le dio un antídoto a Cylean sin que éste supiera que era. Cylean se mostró confundido y completamente aterrado; ¡había vivido una historia de amor con un alumno! —Tom rió libremente y Harry se permitió reír con él—. Nunca se pudo probar quién drogó a Cylean de esa manera, por lo que no hubo expulsión; ese año Deniè terminó la escuela y se fugó de su casa con un jugador de Quidditch. Madame Maxime quiso recontratar a Cylean, pero él se negó; quedó destrozado y aprendió la lección: siempre, siempre, pero siempre, tener un antídoto a poción de amor en el armario, y beberlo cada vez que comenzara a sentir cosas por alguien, para probar si eran reales.

Harry rió ligeramente. Cylean Rousseau parecía haber tenido una vida bastante movida a pesar de su corta edad.

—Y es por eso que tenías el antídoto —comentó Harry. Tom asintió.

—El verdadero Cylean lo hubiera hecho —la campana sonó anunciando las diez, la hora del toque de queda—. Ya es hora de volver. ¿Te parece si te acompaño?

—No me perderé —protestó Harry, levantándose. Tom se levantó detrás de él.

—Ya, pero así me aseguraré de que ningún maniático te ponga un filtro de amor en la garganta.

Harry soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la puerta. Tom comenzó a quitar los hechizos y estaban a punto de salir cuando lo acorraló contra el marco de madera, y Harry sonrió, pícaro.

—¿Sabes que es lo gracioso de esto? —dijo, con tono juguetón—. No necesito una poción de amor para querer besarte.

Tom sonrió satisfecho antes de acercar los labios a los suyos.

—Yo tampoco.

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba el cap. Ya sabéis: dudas, opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, los reviews están para algo, ¿sabéis? Y me encantan.**

 **En otras noticias estoy planeando otro fic. Será con una temática muy diferente a este, y si conocéis de un beta o queréis aconsejar de algo... el PM sirve. Os responderé cuanto tenga tiempo. ¡Saludos a todos! Os adoro, corazones. ¡Comentad!**


	12. El poder del amor

**¡Hola a todos! Quisiera, en este capítulo de aquí, disculparme por no haber respondido a los reviews en el capítulo anterior. Por algunos motivos personales no he podido actualizar el martes, y el miércoles estaba demasiado apresurada y quería publicar el capítulo ya mismo, y aunque normalmente tengo los reviews respondidos en un documento aparte para copiar y pegar en el momento, no estaba en mi computador y, bueno, me dejo de explicar porque solo sonarán bobadas. Así que: ¡aquí las respuestas del once!  
**

 **Mar91: Lo sé, lo sé, ¡y más aún! ¡Gracias por comentar! ;)**

 **Moon Erebos: De todas formas no he respondido a los comentarios del capítulo pasado, así que... eh... bueno. Staph. ¡Gracias! Fanservice Drarry everywhere. Jajaja. Sólo a Harry le pasan estas cosas, pero en este capítulo todo se responde. JAJAJA Esa pregunta xD Tom debía mantener la calma, después de todo, quiéralo o no, está en los zapatos de plataforma de Cylean. Aunque no quiera parte del hombre está en él. Pobre mi Tom, no volverá a ser él mismo ( u n u ). Besos, gracias, ¡aquí el capítulo!**

 **MassielSSM: *chilla emocionada al ver que tiene otro review* *lee* *chilla emocionada con las reacciones que provoca* ¡Gracias! ( u v u )**

 **Nass Rox: ¿Y esa risa malévola? xD Aquí el siguiente. ¿Un poco más de... qué? ( ò - ó ) El otro fic será de Harry Potter, también; un Voldarry/Harrymort (con Voldy, no con Tommy-Tom) con un armado y estratégico AU en el que Harry es adoptado por unos sangres pura, por lo tanto tiene las ideas más cercanas a las de Draco Malfoy que a las que debería tener Harry Potter... un dark!Harry no tan notorio, más que nada progresivo... ¿Te interesa? 8D**

 **Natalie G o linfocito: *redoble de tambores* ¡Tenemos un principal sospechoso! Pero aquí se revela quién ha sido ;)**

 **Akuma: Pobre, pobre Harry ( u v u ) Y pobre Cylean, también xD No ahondaré mucho en el ED, y Tom ¡es un amor! El que diga que es un brujo oscuro sin corazón, ¡tiemble, porque Harry Potter le hará caer por insultar a su Tommy-Tom! Jajajaja.**

 **sasuhinas fan: Welcome to OTWO! (OTWO = On the way out) :) Pues no maldigas, que aquí está el doce. Son capítulos cortos y fáciles de leer, a mi parecer, aunque no tanto fáciles de escribir xD ¡Gracias a ti por leer! ( u v u )**

 **Bueno, mis lectores maravillosos, aquí tengo el capítulo de hoy. Es corto, pero es una pequeña conversación que, si bien estaba reacia a incluir, decidí incluirla más que nada por crear otro capítulo más y antes que otro más largo. Aunque mis capítulos nunca son largos D: Jajaja. Bien, leed. :)**

* * *

 _12\. El poder del amor._

Eran las seis de la mañana. Tom —Cylean— se acomodó la túnica y se alisó el cabello con la mano. Actuaba como el verdadero Cylean Rousseau actuaría: sabía que Cylean era de aire nervioso con la gente que admiraba, pero que era de fácil amistad; el real se habría ganado como amigo a Harry Potter en poco tiempo. Tal vez como algo más que amigo.

Tom sabía que el viejo director era madrugador, por lo que ya a esa hora, cuando el cielo apenas comenzaba a colorearse con las luces del alba, ya estaría de pie y en su oficina, probablemente haciendo las cosas misteriosas que hace el director de un colegio cuyo personal cuenta con un ex-mortífago marcado y un fantasma.

Abrió la gárgola — _Dulces de membrillo_ — y se encaminó a la oficina del director. Era lo que menos quería hacer, pero claro, el verdadero Cylean Rousseau, después de su experiencia, lo haría. El verdadero Cylean confiaba en Dumbledore, el único capaz en creer su palabra después de que Madame Maxime se negó a decir nada para los periódicos franceses. Dumbledore le había dado un trabajo por el que Cylean debía estar completamente agradecido, así que, _ahí iba…_

Tocó la puerta. Dumbledore le abrió con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Profesor Rousseau, es un gusto tenerle aquí. Es una mañana muy agradable, ¿no cree? —lanzó una mirada hacia los ventanales. Tom asintió ligeramente, pasando saliva.

—Sí, lo es. Señor, ¿cree que podría tener unas palabras con usted por… por un asunto personal?

El director se vio sumamente intrigado. Le dejó pasar.

—Tome asiento, profesor. ¿Quiere un té? ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Tom forzó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

—No, muchas gracias, señor. Quisiera hablar con usted…

—Eso ya me lo ha dicho, profesor —Dumbledore tomó su asiento detrás del escritorio. Tom se sintió ligeramente intranquilo—. ¿De qué asunto personal quiere hablarme? Aunque lamento decirle que, si lo que necesita es ausentarse por algún tiempo, dudo mucho poder permitirlo.

Tom se permitió sonreír un poco.

—Oh, no, no es nada de eso. Estoy muy satisfecho con mi trabajo.

—Me alegro por eso, profesor.

—Lo que sucede es que… Profesor, no sé si estoy siguiendo sus instrucciones muy bien.

Dumbledore se acomodó los lentes con la punta del dedo.

—¿Mis instrucciones, señor Rousseau? ¿Cuáles, particularmente? Recuerdo haberle dado muchas.

Tom rió ligeramente, con un aire nervioso.

—Las instrucciones que me haga amigo del señor Potter. Que sea su compañero, su confidente. Anoche ha sucedido algo que está fuera de mi comprensión y…

Dumbledore pareció medianamente interesado.

—¿Qué cosa ha sucedido?

Tom se mordió el labio.

—El señor Potter se ha confesado conmigo. Me ha dicho que le… le _gusto_ —agachó la cabeza avergonzado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Dumbledore se inclinó hacia su profesor de Defensa, intrigado.

—Y a usted… ¿le gusta el señor Potter?

—¡Señor! —Tom se vio entre sorprendido y atemorizado—. No puede esperar que yo… él es un alumno, y yo…

—Más allá de las diferencias entre ambos, profesor Rousseau. Y más allá entre las diferencias de edad, también —Dumbledore juntó ambas manos bajo el mentón—. ¿Qué es lo que siente por el señor Potter?

—El señor Potter me agrada, claramente —Tom no quería llegar hasta donde Dumbledore quería tan rápidamente. Cylean lo rechazaría un poco—. Es un chico marcado por una infancia difícil y por haber perdido a un amor juvenil. Lo he visto en su mente. Tiene mucho dolor… pero mucho amor que dar.

—Lo sé —Dumbledore sonrió—, y sería una ensoñación de mi parte pedir que el señor Potter entregara ese amor a alguien como usted.

Tom se sobresaltó. Dejó que la estupefacción se marcara en su rostro.

—Pe-pero señor… —tartamudeó, confundido—. Usted… ¿Me está diciendo que usted aprobaría aquel romance?

Dumbledore apretó los labios en una fina línea. Luego de levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana. Tom le siguió, quedando unos pasos por detrás de él.

—Es un día tranquilo, Cylean —le llamó por el nombre y Tom se removió, ligeramente incómodo. Incómodo realmente, y no por actuación—. Aquí, por lo menos. Pero, ¿tienes idea de lo que pasa en otros rincones de Gran Bretaña?

—Mortífagos —murmuró Tom. Dumbledore asintió, con gravedad en la mirada.

—Eso es. Los Mortífagos… son seres de odio. Incluso Voldemort —Tom se vio repentinamente horrorizado, y Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente— es un ser puramente de odio. No puede amar. ¿Sabes, Cylean, de qué forma fue concebido Voldemort?

—No —Tom se mordió ligeramente el labio. Dumbledore comenzó a contar.

—Merope Gaunt no era una bruja realmente mala. Ella sólo quería ser amada —compuso una expresión compungida—. Esa bruja dio unas gotas de Amortentia a un muggle atractivo del cual estaba enamorada, Tom Riddle. Huyeron juntos. Cuando ella estaba embarazada dejó de suministrarle la poción, quizá pensando que el hombre se había enamorado de verdad de ella, o que se quedaría con ella por el bebé. Pero el hombre no lo hizo —había una mirada triste en sus ojos. Tom se fingió afligido—. Merope Gaunt dio a luz a un Tom Marvolo Riddle en un orfanato para morir unas horas después —se detuvo, mirando a Tom, a Cylean, como si quisiera que comprendiera—. Voldemort es incapaz de amar porque fue concebido por una poción de amor. Es un ser hecho de odio, de resentimientos, de maldad. Nunca podrá igualar su poder a alguien que ama. Y aunque Harry crea amar, ese amor… es simplemente necesario.

Tom tuvo que morderse el labio, indeciso, para luego preguntar, a media voz:

—¿Usted me está diciendo que el señor Potter realmente no está enamorado? ¿Qué cree estarlo? ¿Cómo Tom Riddle padre?

Dumbledore asintió con expresión severa.

—Nuestro Harry se encuentra en una circunstancia muy peculiar. El mundo pende de sus manos, y es muy joven para que el amor haga aparición en él de la forma que necesitamos. Harry debe amar con su corazón a alguien que sepa devolver aquel amor del mismo modo, y personas así no se encuentran en este colegio. Excepto… —y le dio una mirada que lo decía todo. Tom tragó saliva.

—¿Yo? Pero yo… el señor Potter es…

—Harry, Cylean. Frente a mí, puedes llamarlo Harry, así como yo te he llamado Cylean.

Tom asintió.

—Harry… es un alumno. Puede ser atractivo, inteligente y llamativo, pero es un alumno. Tiene dieciséis años y yo cumpliré treinta y uno en tan solo unas semanas. No puede esperar que él y yo…

—Espero que Harry ame y sea amado con el mismo poder. Si ama a alguien con poder, éste dará su poder a Harry. Y Harry lo necesita. Mucho. Es un muchacho excepcionalmente talentoso, y cuenta con el amor de sus amigos, pero necesita un punto al cual aferrarse, alguien quien le acompañe por las noches, alguien que esté allí para cuidarlo de sus fantasmas.

—Y ese alguien… —Tom observó a Dumbledore perplejo—. Señor, ¿cómo puede pensar que ese alguien seré yo? ¿Que soy la persona correcta? Harry bien podría interesarse en otras personas, de su edad, de su tiempo…

—Cylean, piénsalo —Dumbledore se acercó a él—, no sólo se trata de una relación… se trata del fin de una guerra. Harry necesita amar y ser correspondido. Sé que tú guardas una admiración muy poderosa hacia él, una admiración que puede convertirse en cariño. Que, si no me equivoco, ya se está transfigurando.

Tom apartó los ojos de los de Dumbledore, tiñendo sus mejillas de un poderoso rojo.

—Yo…

—¡Ah, Cylean, Cylean! ¿No es el cariño una de las fuerzas más poderosas? El aprecio, el amor…

—Usted me está diciendo que debo entablar una relación amorosa con Harry Potter —Tom fue hasta la silla y se sentó, sujetándose de la cabeza—. Para bien suyo y del Mundo Mágico.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

—Sé que probablemente no querrás volver a repetir tu experiencia en Beauxbatons, Cylean. Pero, este es un caso especial. Yo mismo autorizo a que suceda lo que tenga que suceder, todo mientras se proteja la salud física y mental de Harry, y se refuerce su magia.

Tom asintió, queriendo parecer realmente muy afectado.

—Pero es… Será…

—Piénselo, Cylean. Verá que no hay otra opción posible —Dumbledore le sonrió amargamente, como si ya hubiera tomado todas las opciones en cuenta y se hubiera decidido por la más viable—. Tratarás muy bien a Harry. Estoy seguro.

Tom decidió parecer un poco descompuesto. Después de todo, si _realmente_ fuera Cylean Rousseau, sería una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Dumbledore le tocó el hombro ligeramente, un toque fraternal que a cualquier otra persona relajaría. Tom decidió también relajarse ante su toque.

—Creo que debo irme, señor. Necesito… pensarlo.

—Piénsalo bien, Cylean. Ten en claro que, si pudiera evitártelo, lo haría. Pero es necesario, para ganar la guerra, que Harry Potter esté enamorado de quien le dé, no sólo el amor que necesita, sino la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Tom se estremeció pero no dijo nada. Se retiró con un escueto "Que tenga un buen día".

Camino a sus habitaciones privadas Tom pensó en Harry con cierta amargura. Había deseado matarlo y, ahora, deseaba con las mismas fuerzas su bienestar.

Tom soltó un suspiro y observó casi con anhelo el retrato de la Dama Gorda al pasar por allí. Debería hablar con Harry, claro. Pero el momento no era ahora. Le dejaría tener un día tranquilo. Después de todo, ser drogado con una poción de amor no era nada gratificante cuando te dabas cuenta de las cosas estúpidas que has pensado cuando estabas bajo sus efectos.

Y además de saberlo por Cylean, lo sabía por él mismo, por el té que Dumbledore le había ofrecido el primer día que lo llamó para tomar el cargo.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal os pareció el capítulo? ;) Sé que es corto, pero se me ocurrió mientras corregía el que sigue y necesitaba una explicación. Pensaba dejarlo para mí misma, pero... ¡ya que lo había escrito! :D**

 **Espero ver vuestras opiniones, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias... en fin, todo lo que tengáis que decirme. Por favor comentad, ¿sí? ¡Os adoro! ¡Gracias por leer! ;D**


	13. El cumpleaños de Cylean

**Holaaaa a todos. ¿No es un día hermoso? (no, no lo es, pero supongamos que sí) Aquí os traigo el capítulo trece. Es corto, pero necesario. ;)**

 **Moon Erebos: ( u v u ) Quiero leer ese crack!fic. Hace mucho que no leo ninguno. ¿Hay alguno que me recomiendes? xD Actualización salvaje, ¡yay! Dumbledore es... Dumbledore. Sé que en el canon no es exactamente como lo representamos en estos tipos de fics, pero es necesario todo el cambio para que las cosas funcionen como deben (?). Pobre de todos. Pero, ¡hay que admitirlo, Dumbledore dio pase libre a la feliz pareja! (?) Jajajajaja.**

 **Daniela Paglia: ¿Tan horrible es? ¿Debo hacer actualizaciones tres veces por semana? ¿Tal vez lunes, jueves y sábados? Veré si me doy tiempo libre más adelante para cumplir con ello, lo que sucede es que los martes y los viernes tengo tiempo libre... y el resto de los días sólo un par de horas sin internet que uso para escribir ;) Aquí tienes la continuación, honey~ ( u w u )**

 **Mar91: ¡Faltará para la lección de Dumbles! Pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **sasuhinas fan: Pir Dioh (?). Tom deberá esperar antes de matarlo. Y no será el único con deseos homicidas en adelante, juejuejue. ¡Gracias! Yo me alegro al ver los comentarios, todos. Son maravillosos. Me hacen sentir genial. x3 Y ahora que sabe la verdad... bueno, bueno, será mejor leer ;)**

 **Akuma: Harry querido mío y de Tom (?) tiene el poder para hacer destrozos en el mundo mágico y aún no lo usará. Aún. AÚN. (?) ké. Dumbles dio paso libre a que Tommy saliera con Harry en forma de Cylean y todo tan shjsdfjk. -modo tragalengua punto com-.**

 **Diana Pantoja: ¡Gracias! ¡Aquí está la continuación! x3**

 **Alexis: Tranwi~ no problem, sweetie. ¡Gracias! Aquí lo que, en parte, harán Harry y Tom.**

 **Este será un cap corto, pero tendrá un pequeño agregado final que dejará suspenso... hasta el viernes. Muajajajaja. Gracias a todos por comentar, de verdad que me alegran el día ( u w u ) ¡Gracias! He aquí su cap:**

* * *

 _13\. El cumpleaños de Cylean._

—Harry, ¡préstame un poco de atención!

Harry fingió bajar de las nubes, como solía perderse siempre que estaba lejos de Cylean. Era fácil parecer drogado por una poción de amor. _Absurdamente_ fácil. Solamente debía poner ojos soñadores y apartar la vista, parecer ausente en todas partes, sonreír ampliamente cada vez que veía a Cylean y hacer las cosas que él dijera paso por paso… en medio de su actuación, si Cylean le dijera que se arrojara de la Torre de Astronomía que él detendría su caída, Harry confiaría en él lo suficiente para hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Hermione —se disculpó, fingiéndose avergonzado—. Estaba pensando…

—Sí, lo sé —su amiga suspiró—. Harry…

—Hermione —Harry imitó la voz de su amiga—, de verdad no quiero sermones ahora. Es muy temprano.

Hermione estaba planeando una reunión del ED al aire libre ese fin de semana, cuando fueran a Hogsmeade. Sería un cambio agradable, después de todo, cambio que todos los miembros habían aceptado con gusto. Que el ED volviera a unirse era algo que todos habían esperado, más por volver a ver a los amigos y trabajar en equipo que otra cosa.

—Come tu desayuno, Harry, y deja de mirar a la mesa de los profesores —regañó Hermione, dándole una mordida a su tostada. Harry agachó la cabeza, a regañadientes, y lanzó una última mirada hacia Cylean. Le había visto fijamente todos esos días y había llegado a la conclusión de que, al menos, no era desagradable a la vista. Le miraba con ojos soñadores y sonrisa tirante, una sonrisa que podía poner cuando nadie más le miraba. Aunque tal vez, con lo disimulado que era Harry, y los cotillas que eran los Gryffindor —en especial Lavender, novia de Ron, a la que él le contaba prácticamente todo— la mitad de la escuela se había enterado que Harry Potter tenía un enamoramiento con el profesor Rousseau. Y el profesor Rousseau, por lo que sabían, se había hecho el desentendido de una manera más que perfecta, fingiendo que no sabía nada cuando le preguntaban y actuando de forma cortés y educada con él, pero sin darle motivos para que nadie sospechara de otra cosa.

Aunque tras las puertas… tras las puertas era otra cosa. Tom adoptaba su forma de rostro cincelado y cabellos negros, forma que Harry había aprendido a ver con otros ojos porque, si Cylean era atractivo, Tom lo _eclipsaba._ Le daba clase de Oclumancia —Harry ya había aprendido a hacer un escudo más o menos decente— y le enseñaba, también, unas Artes Oscuras que técnicamente eran legales. Había muchos hechizos en los que Harry necesitaba práctica ya que nunca había trabajado con encantamientos oscuros, pero sabía hacer la mayor parte bien y defenderse de ellos más que bien. Tom intentaba ayudarle a crear un escudo que le volvía invisible además de impenetrable —cuando había dicho esa palabra Harry había soltado un "Tú trata de 'penetrarme' y verás que ya lo soy" que se había desatado a una guerra de almohadones y hechizos de _Rictusempra_ — y Harry mejoraba cada clase. Tom era un excelente profesor y una excelente compañía.

Además, besaba como el diablo.

—Harry, despierta —ahora era Ron, y aunque Harry no estaba dormido, soñaba con los ojos abiertos—. Come. Tenemos Encantamientos, y querrás haber comido algo.

La clase de Encantamientos pasó sin pena ni gloria, pero era algo diferente aquel momento. Aquel día, particularmente, porque era veinticinco de octubre, y era el cumpleaños número treinta y uno de Cylean Rousseau.

Harry sabía que ese no era el verdadero cumpleaños de Tom, que él cumplía años el treinta y uno de diciembre. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Así que Harry había hablado con los elfos domésticos y había pedido un pastel dulce, con chocolate y fresas, y varios aperitivos más. Luego los elfos deberían llevar todo eso a la Sala de los Menesteres y Harry llevaría a Tom allí. Y, posiblemente, la gente los viera al pasar. Y, posiblemente, siguieran corriendo los rumores de que allí había _algo_. Y, posiblemente, quien le había dado la Amortentia a Harry se sintiera satisfecho.

Las clases terminaron a las seis. Harry esperaba de corazón que Tom no tuviera ninguna detención, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando lo encontró en su despacho cubierto de regalos, tarjetas y demás cosas de quienes habían enviado sus obsequios para celebrar el cumpleaños de Cylean.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Cylean —dijo Harry desde la puerta. Tom alzó la vista de unos pergaminos que estaba corrigiendo y le sonrió.

—Gracias, Potter. ¿Quieres pasar?

—En realidad, quiero llevarte a mi territorio.

Tom sonrió medio de lado, casi burlón, para guardar los pergaminos y acompañarlo hasta el séptimo piso. Mientras caminaban se miraban, intercalaban insultos casi en broma, se cruzaban con compañeros que les saludaban —"Hola, Harry"; "Feliz cumpleaños, profesor Rousseau"; "¡Que tenga un buen día, profesor R."— hasta llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando se adentraron, y Tom no pareció nada asombrado cuando vio que Harry pasaba tres veces por el muro con los ojos cerrados hasta que apareció la puerta, y prácticamente lo empujó hacia dentro de la Sala.

Había una mesa redonda con pastel y dulces. Decorados de papeles brillantes, estandartes de Slytherin, sofás cómodos verdes, muebles oscuros brillantes. Tom le sonrió, maravillado.

—Es un hermoso regalo, Harry —murmuró, mientras atrapaba sus labios con los suyos encerrados allí, en la Sala que viene y va. Harry lo apartó luego de unos merecidos minutos.

—Tienes pastel. Come.

Tom rió y fue a servirse. Harry había pedido cerveza de mantequilla y sirvió en los vasos con un movimiento fluido mientras Tom se deleitaba con el pastel.

—¿Y cómo va la misión "Amortentia"? —preguntó Tom, recostado cómodamente en el sofá como un emperador de época. Harry, frente a él, recargado en el mueble, rió.

—Todo el maldito colegio cree que he sucumbido a los encantos del maravilloso profesor Cylean Rousseau —Harry rodó los ojos, burlón—. Como si tuviera más encantos que Tom Riddle.

Tom sonrió.

—¿Estás diciendo que puedes sucumbir a mis encantos, pero no a los de Cylean?

— _He_ —le remarcó Harry— sucumbido a tus encantos. Cylean es sólo un comodín Amortentiado.

Tom soltó una carcajada.

—Eres increíble, Harry.

Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—Oh, cállate.

—¿Tus amigos siguen molestándote?

—Dilo tú —Harry suspiró, repentinamente amargo—. Hermione no para de repetirme que es un error y Ron trata de evitar el tema todo lo que puede. Creo que aún no supera la situación.

—Tienes suerte de que el profesor Rousseau sea atractivo. Podría haber sido alguien como Flitwick.

Harry se estremeció.

—Oh, diablos, no quiero ni pensarlo.

—¿Y qué es eso de profesor R? —preguntó Tom, burlón—. La mitad y más de los estudiantes me llaman así por los pasillos.

—Es un apodo que Ron te dijo una vez en la Sala Común. Supongo que corrió como pólvora.

Tom bufó.

—¿Qué tal van las clases de Patronus?

Harry le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tú le dijiste a Draco Malfoy que me pida ayuda para conseguir hacer un Patronus?

Tom alzó ambos brazos.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo le he dicho que era patético que un chico con sus antecedentes y su futuro no fuera capaz de hacer un simple Patronus.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Eres un idiota. Pues sí, van bien. Malfoy ya es capaz de hacer un Patronus corpóreo y mantenerlo por unos minutos, aunque se termina disolviendo al cabo de unos minutos. No es capaz de mantener unos sentimientos felices por mucho rato.

—No tuvo una vida fácil —Tom suspiró, mientras se llevaba otro bocado de pastel a la boca. Masticó y tragó, y Harry no comprendía cómo podía ser elegante hasta comiendo—. Es decir, tiene muchas presiones sobre él. Debe ser el mejor en sus clases, competir todo el tiempo contigo… sois contrapuestos. Él, el hijo de la Oscuridad. Tú, el Niño de la luz. Hijo de Mortífagos, hijo de Aurores y condenado a salvar el Mundo Mágico. Está resentido con su vida, aunque creo que hacer las paces contigo lo ha ayudado —se encogió de hombros. Harry suspiró.

—¿Y por qué crees que hemos hecho las paces?

La expresión de Tom se volvió pícara.

—Créeme, Harry. Ustedes _han_ hecho las paces. Puedo jurarlo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero no comentó nada. Se sirvió otro vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y bebió, siempre recargado contra el mueble, a más de dos metros de Tom. El hombre parecía muy ocupado comiendo y bebiendo como para percatarse de su lejanía.

Y es que, tal vez, Harry evitaba un poco estar tan cerca de Tom, porque tenía un efecto en él que nadie más tenía. Le hacía sentirse débil, ligeramente soñador, con la cabeza en cualquier parte y solamente deseando enterrar las manos en ese cabello sedoso y besarle hasta encontrar el mañana en sus labios.

—¿Tendré dos cumpleaños este año? —preguntó Tom, mientras terminaba su segundo trozo de pastel. Harry sonrió, burlón.

—Eres un niño grande —bufó—. Supongo que sí. Pero para tu cumpleaños real buscaré un regalo de verdad. No un pastel y todo eso.

Tom puso expresión afectada.

—Pero _amo_ el pastel —se quejó. Harry rió.

—Vale. Haré que hagan un pastel para año nuevo y te daré un trozo un día antes.

Tom le dirigió una sonrisa ancha.

—Gracias.

—De veras que has cambiado —comentó Harry. Tom se encogió de hombros detrás de su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla—. Es decir, ¿quién diría que estaría con Tom Riddle comiendo y bebiendo, hablando de banalidades, en un lugar donde él podría matarme sin dejar rastros, cambiando la sala al irse?

—Ya no es de mi interés matarte —dijo Tom, casi perverso. Harry se inclinó hacia él, y aunque los separaban metros, corrían chispas.

—¿Y qué es de tu interés ahora?

Tom se levantó y cortó la distancia que los separaba, fundiendo sus labios con los suyos. Era pura atracción, labios que se querían y ojos que se extrañaban cuando no se veían. Pero cuando las manos de Tom comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, apretándolo contra él, Harry se separó. Las campanas de las ocho sonaron.

—Creo que es hora de irnos.

—¿Lo es? —Tom entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Y qué hay de nuestra fiesta privada?

Harry apartó el rostro, ligeramente sonrojado.

—Podremos seguirla otro día. Ya casi no queda pastel.

Entre Harry y Tom se habían comido la mitad del pastel. Harry planeaba darle el resto a Ron y Hermione, y Neville, tal vez. Estaba seguro de que Ron estaría más que satisfecho.

Tom suspiró, desganado, pero lo soltó.

—Vale, vamos. Puedes venir por el pastel luego. Yo iré a fingir que como algo. Creo que _por ahora_ estoy satisfecho.

Le dio un ligero empujón y Harry entendió el ligero ruego en las palabras. Claro, si se lo hacía ver, nunca lo reconocería, de seguro, pero Harry sabía que Tom quería, _ansiaba,_ más. Y Harry aún no era capaz de dárselo.

Salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y caminaron juntos por los pasillos casi vacíos. Todos se reunían en el Gran Comedor para la cena y, antes de llegar, Tom se permitió tomar el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y plantarle un beso. En esos momentos lucía como Cylean, pero Harry estaba seguro de poder sentir los verdaderos labios de Tom sobre los suyos.

No había nadie en el pasillo a la derecha y nadie a la izquierda cuando se separaron, riendo como niños haciendo una travesura, pero cuando doblaron se encontraron a un estupefacto profesor de pociones. Snape, con los ojos bien abiertos y expresión ligeramente sorprendida, lucía claro la verdad: los había visto.

* * *

 **Chan-chan-chaaaan (me siento infantil. Jé). ¿Qué os pareció? Por favor, comentad, ¿vale? El siguiente capítulo será más largo que este (casi tan largo como el anterior) y me gustaría saber qué pensáis sobre la historia. No sobre el capítulo, aunque eso me encantaría también, si no también sobre la historia en general. ¿A dónde creéis que va? ¿Por qué reaccionaran de tal forma diferentes personajes? ¿Qué dudas tenéis? Además, como estamos cercanos a los 100 reviews (¡YAY!) al review número 100 le haré algún tipo de obsequio. Ya sea un spin-off (¿se escribe así?) o algún tipo de spoiler (si quiere). También puede ser un fic completamente aparte dedicado a quien me lo deje. Sería un one-shot... supongo. Dependiendo si la historia me atrapa o no :P En fin. ¿Quién será el ganador y qué obtendrá a cambio? Si llegamos a los 100 reviews, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Siguiente capítulo (de más de 4,000 palabras): "Halloween".**


	14. Halloween

**Hola a todos y, ¡feliz viernes! Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas: Susy kstorena que ha sido el review número 100 (ale, chica, ¿qué obsequio quieres? Puedes decidir entre alguna parte extra de este mismo fanfic con una situación que te imagines o un one-shot de trama completamente diferente de la pareja que desees. ¡Escoge con cuidado, que mi imaginación está en sus buenos días!) y para mi adorada, adorada, adorada Shuly. Yay, baby. Si has llegado hasta aquí sin haber leído los libros o visto las películas, ¡es hora de que lo hagas! Hazlo por mi, sweet darling ;3**

 **Respuestas aquí debajo ;D**

 **MassielSSM: Oh Tommy *risa maníaca* El amor es tan extraño y tan hermoso. ¿No? Aish. Gracias, gracias, gracias x3 Aquí el siguiente cap. Ya Severus sabrá un par de cosillas, pero más adelante, mucho más adelante...**

 **animemaniaca97: (tu nombre de usuario y yo compartimos características, já). Hello, welcome to OTWO! :3 Gracias. Tom y Harry hacen una pareja curiosa en mi mente, y si voy al caso, jamás me había interesado mucho la pareja hasta que se me ocurrió esta hilarante historia. Y pensé: ¿por qué no? xD Se transformaron en mi OTP, yay. Aquí el cap. ;)**

 **Daniela Paglia: Gracias por tenerme consideración ( u v u ) La universidad destruye a todos, lo sé. Nos hace cachitos. ... ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Buscaba una historia diferente, con otro tipo de puntos, aunque debo admitir que tiene algunos clichés típicos de historias como ésta. (Por lo que he leído hasta ahora, aunque debo admitir que la trama no se parece tanto a otras). Umh, umh, ¡cuando escribas uno por favor dímelo! Quisiera leerlo, ¿sí? A ver qué tal la mentalidad Tomarry revoloteando por el universo (?). Ya me he ido a la vesh**

 **Alexander Malfoy Black: ¡Pobre Snape! Jajaja, esperemos que su corazoncito esté bien. x3**

 **sasuhinas fan: Pir Dios me ha matao, cari xDDD Snape mostrará sus cartas mucho más adelante. Es un digno Slytherin, astuto y ambicioso, y poco a poco irá demostrando qué es lo que trae entre manos. No se quedará con los brazos cruzados, pero tampoco hará algo a corto plazo. Muajajaja. Tom es un tonto hermoso. (O por lo menos mi Tom, el que cree con tanto amors). ¿Ninguna queja? ¡Estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo! Yay. Jajajaja xD Aquí el siguiente cap. ¡Saludos! ;)**

 **Susy kstorena: Pueees tuuuuú eeeeeres el revieeew núuuumero cieeeeen... vale me dejo de fastidiar que ya me han pillao siendo infantil. ¡Ya lo he puesto arriba! Escoge con sabiduría, pequeño saltamontes. Y mientras más detalles de tus deseos, ¡mejor les cumpliré! Muajajaja (?. ké**

 **Diana Pantoja: ¡Gracias! Me sonrojo ( u w u ) Esta parte fue inesperada en cierta forma incluso para mí (mis dedos escribían solos, yo sólo obedecía), aunque tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Aquí sabrás como sigue. Yay!**

 **Guest: Gracias ( u v u ) Y tendrá sus pequeños lados oscuros en unos cuantos caps más adelante. Y si lo que planeo toma forma como lo tengo en mente, mucho más adelante será bastante más oscuro. Y más aún. La oscuridad llamará a la puerta y habrá que decidir si abrirle o no ( u v u ) *risa malvada***

 **Mar91: ¡Hubiera sido peor si se trataba de McGonagall, qué crees! JAJAJAJ.**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: Pobre Snape, todos creen que se comportará como una niñit... *se oye de fondo el chillido antinatural similar al de una banshee de Severus Snape*. ¿Sabéis? Retiro lo dicho. ;)**

 **Lady Millie - Zhion: ¡No soy mala! Puede que sea un poco borde cuando estoy en mis días, pero de allí a ser mala... no lo creo. Alocada también me han dicho, pero, ¿mala? No. Y aquí, con esta actualización, está la prueba ;D ¡Gracias por lo de genial capítulo! Snape... será Snape. Con el tiempo se sabrá. Ujujuju. Voldy tiene motivos pa' hechizar al profe Severus. Jujujuju.**

 **Abi Malfoy: ¡Gracias! Pero gracias con todas las letras y bien grandes: ¡ S! ( u w u ) Sé que no hay muchos, y lamentablemente mi inglés está muy oxidado como para leer en ese idioma (aunque he prometido que traduciría alguna que otra historia, lo veo muuuy lejano...) Si quieres leer un TomxHarry muy bueno (aunque hasta ahora no tiene mucha interacción, pero mola horrores) es The Rise of a Dark Lord, una traducción de Guadi Fic's. Entre otros, también puedes leer El Comienzo del Comienzo de fadamaja y Decido mi propio destino, que es la secuela del comienzo del comienzo, también traducida por fadamaja. Si no las has leído, ya, por supuesto ;P Están geniales. Y sí, soy mujer, o lo era hasta hace unas horas cuando salí del baño por última vez... déjame ver... *mira dentro de su ropa* Ah, vale, o soy mujer o soy un tío con tetas. Así que apostemos a que soy tía xD (no que tenga algo en contra de los tíos con tetas, no). Aquí el siguiente capítulo :) Y pues, he dejado unas pistas y me alegra mucho de que alguien las haya cazado. Pero no puedo decir nada, es algo que, en mi cap favorito hasta ahora para el que faltan algunos cuantos más, tendrá su respuesta ( u v u ) Me alegra haber recibido un comentario como el tuyo, cari. Esperaré tus otros comentarios. ¡Saludos a Colombia!**

 **Akuma: ¡Gárgolas galopantes! (?) Quejicus *Severus le lanza un Crucio que Gesi esquiva* les ha visto y ahora irá a llorar porque él quería a Harry para él(?). Vale, no. Y eso que no sabe la verdad xDD Esperemos que Snape salga del shock para interactuar con él de ahora en adelante, ¿va? ;) Y... ¿en serio? Vaya, me siento muy halagada. ¡Gracias! Los personajes en general soy muy ooc porque es mi propia historia. Es una ficción, muy ficcionada, en la que busco formas y motivos para que los personajes tomen las personalidades que la situación les otorga. Es sencillo. Son fuera de carácter original, pero en mí historia tienen sus motivos para estar de ese modo. Y, pues, nada. Me sonrojo ( u 3 u ) JAJAJA Y pobre, pobre, POBRE Tom. Quiere lo que todas queremos que él obtenga y Harry se hace desear xD Bueno, la distancia aumenta el deseo. Esperemos que sea así también en su situación ;) Vuelvo a repetir, ¡gracias! Y aquí el capítulo.**

 **Nass Rox: ¡Has vuelto! ¡Y qué te digo! Fue rápida. Jajajaja. ¡Gracias! Gracias por ambos ;3 Snape, nuestro querido murciélago *tono cariñoso* ¿Te has enamorado? Aw. Si sirve de ayuda para tu coranzoncillo, Snape aparecerá más seguido a partir de algunos capítulos más adelante (como creo ya he dicho antes) xD ¿Te agradó la idea? Compro (?. Recién voy escribiendo el tercer capítulo más prólogo, pero esperaré hasta llegar al diez o algo así y tener una mejor idea de cómo estará hecho en base para comenzar a publicar. ¡Espero verte allí también! ( u v u )**

 **Sin que me quede nada más que decir... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 _14\. Halloween._

Halloween los atrapó aún sin las palabras "despedido" o "expulsado" resonando por los pasillos. O Snape había decidido mantener la boca cerrada o Dumbledore realmente no quería hacer nada por la situación dada entre alumno y profesor. Harry apostaba a la segunda.

—Profesor _Snape_ —había susurrado Tom, casi amenazante, al verlo al doblar el pasillo. El profesor de Pociones le había fulminado con la mirada.

— _Profesor_ —dijo el cargo con burla— Rousseau. ¿Vuelve al ataque de jóvenes alumnos? ¿O sólo de niños arrogantes y ególatras como el señor Potter? Debo decir que le creí con mejor gusto.

Harry estaba seguro que la próxima vez que Tom se cruzara a Snape le pondría bajo un _Crucio._

—Y yo no creí que el gran profesor Snape fuera un fetichista —Tom le miró con altanería, y una sonrisa curva se plantó en sus labios. Cylean no era Cylean en expresión, era nada más ni nada menos que el Tom Riddle que Harry conocía—. Ya sabes, por ver desde las sombras cosas que no le incumben.

Snape apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Yo que vosotros —siseó con voz grave, amenazante— me iría despidiendo de Hogwarts.

—Como si el director fuera a expulsar a Harry Potter —dijo Tom, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro—. En cuanto a mí, te enviaré mis recuerdos desde el número ciento cuatro de La Hilandera.

El profesor de Pociones palideció aún más y su rostro adoptó una expresión de rabia. Se volteó, fulminando con la mirada a alumno y profesor, y caminó con un elegante movimiento de túnica hasta el Gran Comedor. Tom había reído ligeramente, pero Harry no había estado tan seguro.

Finalmente, allí estaban, en Halloween, sin ser despedidos o expulsados. Era un jueves otoñal típico, y Harry se había pasado la tarde con Hermione y Ron, cada cual con sus problemas. Ron, huyendo de Lavender quien parecía estar volviéndole loco, y Hermione enfadada con Ron, ignorándole siempre que podía, pero hablando amablemente con Harry, como si se disculpara por su comportamiento de madre-gallina-regañona en todo el verano y hasta el momento. Le había gustado el pastel y Harry se había enterado que había sido una de las pocas personas que no le habían enviado regalo a Cylean. Merlín, hasta el director le había enviado un obsequio al extravagante profesor. Harry se había estado quedando hasta el toque de queda con Tom, siendo ayudado con sus tareas y releyendo —y partiéndose de risa— con las cartas y notas que el profesor había recibido.

Halloween resultó tener una sorpresa diferente, y no por eso menos agradable.

—Te recuerdo que _debes_ asistir —le dijo Tom a Harry por última vez mientras se ponía el sol. Harry le sacó la lengua.

—Nadie me obliga.

—Yo lo haré.

—No te _atreverías._

—Ponme a prueba.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Bien. Iré. Pero no usaré un disfraz.

—Con que vayas es suficiente.

Tom se fue, ondeando la túnica negra detrás de él. Harry esperaba que Tom no recordara la contraseña de la Torre de Gryffindor, porque no pensaba ir.

Cylean Rousseau había tenido la asombrosa idea de hacer algo ese Halloween. Cylean había hablado sobre ello con Dumbledore mismo ese verano. Dumbledore había aceptado la idea y el Gran Comedor, además de estar decorado, se hallaba cargado de hechizos de broma donde menos lo esperara cualquiera, y los alumnos y profesores irían disfrazados. A Dumbledore, claro, le había _encantado_ la idea. Hermione no estaba tan segura de ello, pero Harry había arreglado con ella para no salir de la Torre de Gryffindor y cenar su banquete arriba. Hermione estaba mejor con ese plan, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de buscarse un disfraz —los cuales habían sido enviados a hacer con días de antelación por muchos otros magos y brujas—.

La hora de la cena se acercó. Ron se había puesto su túnica de gala nueva e iba del brazo con Lavender. Se despidió de Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica tirando de él como si fuera de goma.

Hermione se enterró en un libro, pero al ver que los planes de Harry de quedarse con ella iban en serio le sugirió hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Harry aceptó y comenzaron a intercambiar comentarios sobre las clases, los profesores, sus nuevas ideas, y los temas pasaron a ser más burlones, como lo extraño que lucía Sirius luego del hechizo de que Cylean le había lanzado que lo hizo rubio platino, y lo ridículo que lucía el mismísimo Harry cuando se volvió rubio por el mismo hechizo de Cylean. Harry le enseñó el hechizo —Hermione se divirtió inexplicablemente cambiando los colores de cabello de Harry, volviéndolo pelirrojo, rubio, un rojo oscuro como el de su madre, un castaño claro, nuevamente rubio y así, aunque Harry sospechaba de lo que divertía a Hermione era aprender un hechizo nuevo del cual no tenía idea— cuando Cylean Rousseau interrumpió en la Sala Común.

Harry le miró, ligeramente asombrado. Tenía el cabello rubio a ambos lados del rostro, y los ojos pintados de negro. Vestía con ropas muggles de cuero y hebillas, y las botas con plataforma le hacían como mínimo diez centímetros más alto. Las uñas en puntas brillaron, negras, cuando atravesó el cuadro con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en él.

—¡Profesor Rousseau! —dijo Hermione, claramente azorada de que el hombre estuviera allí. Harry, que volvía a tener el cabello rubio, le sonrió a Tom.

—Ah, hola, Cylean. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cylean le tironeó del brazo.

—Asegurándome de que cumplas tu palabra. Hay una bonita cena de disfraces en media hora, y si no llegas a aparecer, quedaré _muy_ mal. Así que, o vienes conmigo, o me encargaré de hacer tu vida un _infierno._

Harry rió.

—No eres peor que Voldemort.

Cylean se estremeció, pero se recompuso unos instantes después.

—Créeme, _puedo_ y lo _seré._

Hermione los miraba intercalando el asombro y el enfado. Finalmente los ojos de Cylean, exageradamente pintados, se posaron en Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, por favor, le ruego —Cylean se inclinó hacia ella—. Ayúdeme a convencer al señor Potter de cumplir su palabra.

Harry le dirigió a Hermione una mirada implorante. Hermione suspiró.

—Harry… —alzó la vista hacia el techo, como rogando, y luego volvió la vista a los ojos verdes de su amigo—. Creo que deberías ir. Si prometiste algo…

—¡Pero Hermione! —Harry se aferró al brazo de su amiga—. No pienso dejarte sola.

—La señorita Granger también puede venir —Cylean sonrió—. Tengo un disfraz que le sentará muy bien y estoy seguro le agradará. Puedo arreglarla en menos de cinco minutos y quedará irreconocible.

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño. Harry le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Hermione.

—Hermione, dile que tú no quieres ir. Vamos, díselo.

Hermione sonrió.

—Bueno, realmente creo que no será tan mala idea asistir.

—¡Y Cylean gana! —chilló él, de forma casi infantil, tironeando de las manos de Hermione y Harry—. Venid, venid conmigo.

Los sacó de la Sala Común, ante la risa de los pocos presentes, unos chicos de cuarto y un grupo de niñas de segundo que se estaban terminando de arreglar sus disfraces.

Fueron a las habitaciones privadas de Cylean. Harry se sorprendió de que Tom no usó la contraseña de _Dumort,_ en su lugar dijo _Bleu ciel._ Hermione pareció bastante sorprendida por lo elegante del lugar y la cantidad de libros adornando las paredes, aunque Harry sabía que no eran un simple adorno.

Harry tomó asiento y esperó a que Hermione estuviera lista. Cylean le dio una túnica blanca y un vestido, y esperó a que ella se la pusiera en su habitación. Harry no intercambió ni una mirada con Tom en esos momentos, y no respondió a sus intentos de iniciar una charla.

Hermione salió con la túnica de la cual se desprendían plumas en las mangas. Se miraba en el espejo de Cylean, maravillada, y Tom le pasó una poción alisadora de cabello y un peine para que se encargara de sus greñas.

—Es el turno de Harry —dijo el profesor, mirando radiante a Harry. El chico apretó los labios y suspiró.

—Mientras no sea doloroso…

La túnica resultó ser rojo brillante, y debajo se calzó ropas ajustadas de Cylean. El hombre le tintó los cabellos, teñidos de rubio, de castaño rojizo y no le dejó esconder los ojos detrás de los lentes. También le alcanzó lentes de contacto y Harry se estremeció levemente al ponérselos.

—¿Qué se supone que soy? —preguntó Harry, mirándose en el espejo. Hermione tenía el cabello cayéndole por la espalda, mientras la túnica se ondeaba radiante a su espalda—. ¿Y qué se supone que es Hermione?

—Hermione es el cisne blanco del Lago de los Cisnes —Cylean sonrió ampliamente—. Odette. Y tú, eres Godric Gryffindor.

Harry se miró en el espejo, entrecerró los ojos, se tocó el cabello.

—¿Godric Gryffindor? ¿ _Bromeas?_

La sonrisa de Cylean era casi salvaje.

—He encontrado un retrato de él en uno de los libros. Podrías incluso ser el Heredero de Gryffindor con lo similar que eres a él.

Harry bufó y rodó los ojos.

—He pasado de ser el "Heredero de Slytherin" al "Heredero de Gryffindor" —dijo, burlón—. Supongo que es mejor, ¿no?

Le lanzó una mirada casi hastiada a Hermione. Su amiga rió entre dientes.

—Es una pena que los nuestros disfraces no combinen —suspiró Harry, pasándose una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo mucho más—. Ya sabes, para lucir medianamente bien.

—¿Hablas de mí o del profesor Rousseau? —preguntó Hermione, mirando a su amigo con una ceja arqueada. Cylean rodó los ojos.

—Señorita Granger, por supuesto que habla de usted. Yo jamás podría lucir _solamente_ medianamente bien.

A Hermione se le escapó un bufido. A Harry, una carcajada.

—Hablaba de Hermione, sí —Harry se observó en el espejo, se acomodó el cuello de la túnica, se ajustó las mangas—, podría haber quedado mucho mejor como Rowena Ravenclaw.

Los ojos de Cylean adquirieron un brillo casi maníaco.

—¿Ah, sí? —se acercó a Hermione con pasos decididos y apuntó las telas con su varita. Murmuró algo entre dientes, con los ojos entrecerrados, y las ropas comenzaron a transformarse, y no sólo la túnica, si no el vestido blanco que llevaba debajo. Todo pasó a ser de un brillante negro y azul, con elegantes patrones y diseños, con el estandarte de Ravenclaw bordado sobre el corazón. Luego apuntó a la chica con su varita y oscureció sus cabellos, para dejarse caer en el suelo, prácticamente agotado.

—Espero… —jadeó Cylean, mirando desde el suelo a Harry, con una sonrisita satisfecha— que sea de tu agrado, oh gran Gryffindor.

Hermione apartó a Harry para verse al espejo y debía admitir que lucía incluso mejor que con el traje blanco de plumas. El cabello oscuro enmarcaba su rostro claro y los ojos castaños casi relucían. Le sonrió a Cylean que seguía tendido en el alfombrado.

—Es más que perfecto —Harry le sonrió a Hermione, que se sonrojó ligeramente—. Y mucho mejor que un pollo que se convierte en princesa.

—¡Es un _cisne_! —farfulló Cylean, aún en el suelo—. Y creí que le luciría bien.

—Lo hizo —intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione—. A mí me gustó.

—Lo que es genial es que ninguno de ellos podrá hacer una copia de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw —Cylean se incorporó y atrajo una diadema pequeña, de plata y plumas blancas, y la transfiguró en una elegante que parecía ser las alas de un cuervo—. Señorita Granger —dijo, pasándoselo. Ella se lo colocó sobre los cabellos oscuros y sonrió al espejo.

—Luces radiante, Hermione —halagó Harry. Su amiga le sonrió.

—Esperemos que no hayan lores Gryffindors y ladies Ravenclaws por allí, ¿no? —sonrió. Harry rió.

—En realidad no hay —Cylean les guiño un ojo—. Dije en mis clases de primero hasta quinto que por favor reservaran a los Fundadores para aquellos mayores que tuvieran la oportunidad de participar en los concursos. Y a los mayores, que dejaran los Fundadores para los profesores, aunque no me imagino a McGonagall disfrazada de Rowena, ¿no?

Harry rió a carcajadas y Hermione compuso una sonrisa discreta.

—Aunque yo me imagino a la profesora Sprout como Helga Hufflepuff, ¿no crees, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, volteándose ligeramente para ver a su amiga. Ella asintió ligeramente, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vamos ya, fundadores —Cylean les puso las manos en la espalda y los fue empujando ligeramente hacia la puerta—. Tenemos una cena a la cual asistir.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado de una forma maravillosa, como todos los Halloween, pero esta vez casi todos los alumnos usaban sus mejores disfraces. Si bien algunas sangres pura que celebraban el Samhain en vez del Halloween lucían sus mejores túnicas en vez de disfraz, incluso Draco Malfoy parecía haberle pillado el gusto a disfrazarse, con una capa verde esmeralda y una corona de rey. Observó a Harry unos segundos cuando éste entró en el Gran Salón y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa. Harry sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Y de qué se supone que estás disfrazado tú, Cylean? —preguntó Harry en un susurro mientras iban a tomar asiento. Cylean suspiró.

—Iba a disfrazarme de Mortífago pero a Dumbledore no le gustó la idea. Así que me disfracé de muggle. ¡Ni siquiera tuve que gastar dinero!

Harry rió. Hermione también lo hizo. Ron, desde unos metros más allá y junto a Lavender que vestía de princesa, observó a sus amigos con ojos como platos.

—Bien, señorita, caballero —Cylean les hizo una inclinación respetuosa y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. Harry le siguió con la mirada, ni siquiera teniendo que actuar la expresión soñadora y alegre que tenía en sus ojos.

—Harry —Hermione llamó su atención ligeramente—, ahora lo comprendo.

—¿Eh? —Harry la miró alzando una ceja. Hermione sonrió.

—Ahora lo comprendo —dijo—. Ahora sé por qué te gusta.

Harry se sintió enrojecer.

—¿Y eso significa…?

—No significa nada, Harry, sólo que he estado siendo muy tonta —Hermione suspiró—. El profesor Rousseau verdaderamente no tiene malas intenciones. Pude verlo. Realmente… es completamente diferente a como creía.

Harry sintió una sonrisa ancha dibujarse en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿dejarás de fastidiarme con que…?

—Sigo pensando que es irresponsable de parte de ambos —Hermione frunció ligeramente los labios, pero sonrió nuevamente—, sin embargo, ¿quién soy yo para decirles lo que deben hacer? El profesor Rousseau ya es mayor, y tú cumplirás diecisiete el año próximo. Tenías razón. No debía meterme. Ambos podéis vivir como os plazca. Yo os apoyaré.

Harry se sintió congelado. Entonces, sorpresivamente, abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

—¡Oh, Hermione! —susurró contra su pelo—. No tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí.

—Significa que me estás asfixiando, Harry —resopló su amiga y Harry la soltó de inmediato—. Gracias. Pues, he estado pensándolo y si no sirve de nada advertirte, mejor es confiar en ti. Sí, creo que es mejor. Después de todo, solamente te gusta, ¿no? ¿Qué más puede suceder? —Harry se encogió de hombros, ligeramente sonrojado. Se sentía como una chiquilla pre-púber hablando sobre su primer novio—. Confiaré en vosotros, y en que no os meteréis en problemas.

La cena transcurrió sin más. La comida era exquisita, como toda aquella de Hogwarts, y Harry se deleitó al ver a muchos de sus compañeros disfrazados. Algunos eran buenos disfraces, otros eran tan malos que daban risa. Su mayor gracia fue ver a Colin Creevey con la túnica de fotógrafo del Profeta que tratándolos de usted pidió a Harry una foto con Hermione. Harry, de tan buen humor que estaba, se la concedió.

Con una mirada a la mesa de profesores se dio cuenta de que entre ellos tampoco había faltado el disfraz. Con las excepciones de McGonagall y Snape, todos los profesores llevaban disfraces elaborados, túnicas elegantes y sus mejores arreglos. Sin embargo, Cylean destacaba. Después de acabar su cena comenzó a pasear por las mesas, entablando conversaciones despreocupadas con todos los alumnos y riendo de chistes que otros contaban, contando los suyos propios.

Llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor asustando a Neville por la espalda, que se estaba peleando con una tarta de moras de aspecto comestible pero que, cada vez que quería cortarla, ésta se escurría en el plato hacia la otra punta.

—La solución es tomarla con la mano y morderla —dijo Cylean en el oído de su alumno, y Neville lo hizo, mordiéndola y comiendo con ganas.

—¡Vaya, gracias! —dijo, después de tragar—. Llevo casi diez minutos. Creí que se cansaría.

—Es una tarta —Cylean chasqueó la lengua—. Las tartas no se cansan.

Neville rió y Cylean continuó caminando.

—¿De qué está disfrazado, señor Thomas?

Dean Thomas sonrió.

—Es un personaje de _Star Wars._ ¿La conoce?

Cylean negó.

—Nunca fui fanático de las series del espacio.

Dean comenzó a contarle sobre su disfraz y Cylean agregó algunos comentarios antes de seguir por la mesa.

—Señorita Lovegood, ¿no debería estar en la mesa de Ravenclaw? —inquirió Cylean, mientras veía a Luna hablando muy alegre con Harry. Luna le sonrió ampliamente a Cylean, con esa expresión ida tan propia de ella.

—Yo sólo seguía a Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, pero sonreía.

—Puede quedarse, señorita Lovegood, pero no haga mucho escándalo.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿¡Luna haciendo escándalo!?

—Tiene razón, señor Potter —Cylean le guiñó un ojo—. Señorita Lovegood, cuide que el señor Potter no haga escándalo.

Ambos rieron. Cylean siguió interrumpiendo postres y ayudando a aquellos que le caían mejor, dejando que otros lucharan para comerse sus postres. Cuando volvía a pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor le arrebató el último trozo de tarta de melaza a Harry, que le fulminó con la mirada antes de tomar otro trozo.

La fiesta terminó entre las votaciones para el mejor disfraz. Los profesores y los prefectos votaron y hubo un empate entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Ambos, que ya no eran enemigos, se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados para luego reír a carcajadas.

* * *

—Valió la pena —dijo Harry mientras se deshacía de la túnica roja.

Se encontraban nuevamente en las habitaciones privadas de Cylean. Harry le había dicho a Hermione que volvería antes del toque de queda, y aún le quedaba una gran hora para ello.

Tom le miró con los ojos radiantes.

—No quiero ser desagradable, pero, oh, _te lo dije._

—Eres un bastardo.

—Lo sé. _Literalmente_.

Harry rió entre dientes.

—Sólo tú podrías convertir un insulto en un estatus.

—Ser bastardo no es un estatus. Pero tú, ¿cómo lo sabías?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Dumbledore me lo dijo.

Harry se deshizo del color de cabello, volviéndolo negro nuevamente. Se quitó los lentes de contacto y se puso sus lentes nuevamente. Tom le observó desde su sofá, con los cabellos oscuros y la pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ese viejo entrometido.

—Dobby lo llama "vejete chiflado".

Tom rió.

—Dobby es un genio. Y por cierto, ¿quién es Dobby?

Harry se carcajeó.

—Es un elfo doméstico que liberé de los Malfoy.

—Oh, creo haber oído a Lucius despotricar contra eso un par de veces. Era su elfo más leal. Tenía todos los secretos de la familia Malfoy —Tom se encogió de hombros, como si considerara demasiado arriesgado de parte de Lucius Malfoy dejar que un simple elfo doméstico supiera todas las cosas que el Mortífago había hecho—. Volviendo a la fiesta, ¿has visto que no ha sido tan horrible?

El chico se estremeció ligeramente.

—Lo único bueno de todo es que Hermione ha decidido confiar en mí y apoyarnos.

—Entonces, ¿sería correcto pedirte que salieras oficialmente con Cylean? A lo "relación secreta-prohibida entre alumno ejemplar y profesor aprovechador".

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Me estás proponiendo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo? Porque besarnos está bien, vale, pero, ¿ser _pareja?_

—No serías la pareja de Tom Riddle. Serías la pareja de Cylean Rousseau.

—¿Pero podría besar a Tom Riddle cuando me plazca?

—Supongo —Tom se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditándolo—. Claro, deberé preguntarle a Cylean si no le molesta.

Harry se vio a sí mismo riéndose, tomando sus ropas y encerrándose en la habitación de Tom para cambiarse. Lo hizo en tiempo record, y cuando salió Tom tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás. No era muy tarde, pero había unas ligeras sombras bajo sus ojos y la expresión fatigada parecía dolorosa.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó Harry, tomando asiento en el apoyabrazos del sofá donde estaba Tom. El hombre abrió los ojos y apenas sonrió.

—Es insoportablemente fatigador tener sentimientos.

Harry rió.

—Sí, normalmente, suelen suceder esas cosas de estar agotado emocionalmente. ¿Algo en específico que contar? —Tom pareció dudar y Harry sonrió, sincero—. Puedes confiar en mí. Yo confío en ti.

Tom rió, con una risa grave y extraña, oscura en cierta medida.

—Es tan extraño, de una forma que no te haces una idea —le miró con ojos profundos, pozos de conocimiento oscuro, magia poderosa y ambición—. Confías en mí sin temor. No hay marca ni juramento que te ate, y sin embargo, estás aquí. Decides venir a verme por tu cuenta, respondes a mis insultos con insultos, osas _burlarte._ Es tan jodidamente extraño.

Harry se inclinó hacia Tom.

—Pero eso no es lo que te molesta.

—En parte —Tom tomó aire y lo expulsó con lentitud—. Hablaba en serio, sabes.

El muchacho le miró sin entender.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre que seas mi pareja. Sobre que estemos juntos.

Harry retrocedió.

—No sólo es por fachada —continuó Tom, ignorándole, sin mirarle a los ojos como si quisiera evitarlo—, aunque sería una gran actuación y si a alguno de nosotros nos dieran Veritaserum podríamos decir la verdad, aunque sería mejor que te enseñe a transformar el Veritaserum en agua antes de que toque tu boca —se interrumpió, como si se hubiera ido del tema que quería hablar—. Hablo en serio. Harry Potter, _sé mi pareja._

Harry no sabía si reír o qué decir. La cabeza le zumbaba ligeramente, e incluso sintió un pequeñísimo dolor en la cicatriz que supo identificar: no era enfado, ni rabia, era frustración. La más pura y simple frustración. Harry también estaba frustrado. Estaba _confundido._

—Vale —aceptó, y tan pronto aceptó todo se estabilizó dentro de él. Era como si la guerra que estaba sucediendo en su mente de pronto se detuviera, los duelistas se voltearan y dejaran de agitar sus varitas entre ellos. Por un momento todo estaba en _paz_ —. ¿Y qué significará esto? ¿Por qué me lo pides?

Tom se encogió ligeramente de hombros, un movimiento apenas perceptible, pero buscó los ojos de Harry. Su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

—Me siento como si tuviera trece años de nuevo. Me gustas, ¿vale? —se rió levemente, como un niño lo haría—. Y quiero ver que se siente… quiero probarlo. Quiero saber qué se supone que uno debe sentir. Qué es las cosas… Hace un tiempo, Dumbledore me dijo que el… que los sentimientos vuelven poderosa a la gente. Quiero tener poder. Más del que tengo. Quiero ser capaz de conocer otro tipo de poder. Y contigo me _siento_ poderoso de una manera que no consigo explicarme. Es como si nuestra magia fuera compatible, y estando junto a ti me volviera un ser diferente. Puedo bromear. Puedo _reír._ Pero reír de verdad. Y tú de verdad que necesitas alguien que esté de tu lado. No del lado oscuro, ni del lado de la luz. Simplemente de tu lado. Que no te vea como arma.

—Te estás contradiciendo —farfulló Harry, en parte abrumado. Tom buscó la forma de explicarse.

—Que contigo me sienta poderoso no significa que te esté utilizando como arma. Si vamos a ser sinceros, no te necesito, pero te necesito al mismo tiempo. No tienes un uso práctico para mí, ahora, pero sí un uso… diferente. Quiero estar contigo, joder —Tom se frotó la sien izquierda—. La he jodido. Deja que te haga un encantamiento desmemorizador y déjame comenzar de nuevo.

Harry rió, su risa con un tono histérico.

—No hace falta. Yo… comprendo —sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Comprendía, en parte, y era capaz de sentir una extraña paz que no sentía hacía mucho. Se sentía _bien_ —. Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Tom sonrió, una sonrisa radiante y ancha que no iba con el rostro calculador. Era una sonrisa verdadera. Una sonrisa hermosa.

—Entonces, ¿pareja?

Le extendió la mano. Harry la tomó, y sintió como el fuego corría por sus manos.

—Pareja.

Y Tom se incorporó para besarlo.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué os pareció? A mí me ha encantado cómo se ha desarrollado todo, aunque me ha parecido un poco sobreactuado el final pero, ¡qué va! ¡Estos dos pillos se aman! Aunque lo nieguen a muerte. Jajajaj ( u 3 u ) Bien, vale. ¿Qué os ha parecido la fiesta? ¿Los disfraces? ¿La habilidad de Tom de transformar un pollo blanco en lady Ravenclaw? (?). Va, dejo de bromear. Quisiera saber todo lo que este capítulo os ha parecido, y mientras más extensos vuestros reviews, más feliz será mi fin de semana, más motivada estaré, y más capítulos escribiré. Es un efecto mariposa ;)**

 **Quisiera hacer una mención especial aquí a Nass Rox, Moon Erebos y ShirayGaunt. ¿Por qué? Porque Nass Roxx ha sido mi primer review y me ha motivado a seguir con mi pequeño proyecto en pocas palabras. Moon Erebos porque ha sido un destello de inspiración cuando lo necesitaba (ya verás por qué en unos caps más, chica) y ShirayGaunt por sus reviewazos que me dejaban en proceso de polluelo de histérica porque amaba sus palabras que me hacían reír y ver de otra forma mis propias palabras. ¡Chica, extraño tus reviews, desde el cap 10 que no tengo noticias sobre ti! Y, pues, eso. Una mención honorífica a tres nombrecillos de la red que me han ayudado con este bebé que tengo aquí llamado _On the way out_. **

**En el siguiente capítulo: " _Hogsmeade y problemas_ ".**

 _"I've been bitten by the lonely_

 _But when I'm not the only_

 _When I'm, when I'm not the only_

 _When you feel it, maybe it's sick to say_

 _But it helps that you feel the same" ~_


	15. Hogsmeade y problemas

**¡Hola a todos! Que buen martes (bueno para mí, jeje), ¿el suyo cómo está? Aquí quisiera decir que los dos últimos capítulos han sido los que más reviews han tenido y, sinceramente, me alegra muchísimo. Es decir... ¡es asombroso! No creí llegar a quince reviews por un capítulo en tan solo dos días. Es... mágico x3**

 **Bueno, aquí las respuestas mis darlings:**

 **Akuma: ¡No grites! Te expulsarán de la biblioteca (o por lo menos eso hacen en la mía, jaja). Fue una declaración inesperada, ¿a que sí? Este Tom ha estado tanto tiempo sin sentimientos que cuando los tiene... ay, mi hermoso, no sabe cómo manejarlos. Hermione formará parte de algo más adelante... pero es sorpresa de qué, muajajaja. Tom va a tener una buena riña con Severus, aunque dudo que nosotros podamos verla ( u . u ) Pollos blancos, cisnes, ¡para Harry todo es lo mismo! Jajajaja ;)**

 **Guest: No fastidiaré su relación, no comprendo a qué te refieres (?). Ven al lado oscuro, tenemos galletas. Umh, bueno, no exactamente galletas, pero podemos hacer...**

 **TMpasion: ¡Gracias! Y no sé si ya te he dado la bienvenida, porque soy una perdida total, así que (en english) WELCOME TO OTWO! *aparecen globos y serpentinas* Vale, gracias por la fanfarria. Gracias, gracias ( u v u )**

 **viri-chamn: ¿En serio? Awww, me encanta. Es horrible no saber qué decir cuando estás a punto de dejar un review, aunque yo tampoco soy de dejarlos... ¡cuando vale la pena, vale la pena! ( u w u ) Y yo... es decir, no sé, he muerto. Eres una cosita muy adorable, gracias, gracias. Sólo... gracias. Me quedo sin palabras... gracias. ( u v u )**

 **sasuhinas fan: Que par de pájaros los dos (? Okno. ¿De cuál de los dos? ¿El de pollo blanco que se transforma en princesa o el de Rowena Ravenclaw? x3 ¿Quién puede odiar a Harry? ¡Ni Voldy! Jajaja ;)**

 **PriscilaMorales3 : ¡Gracias! ¡Aquí el siguiente cap! Y no sé si te lo he dicho, pero, ¡bienvenida a OTWO! ;)**

 **Daniela Paglia: A mi parecer, hasta donde voy ahora, todos lo han amado omg :DDD Severus, Severus... cuando sepa la verdad querrá hacer algo, pero no habrá nada que pueda hacer... pobre Severus. ¿Un fic Tomarry? Veré si me doy tiempo de echarle un vistazo mañana ( u v u )**

 **Mar91: ¡Gracias! ;)**

 **Nass Rox: ¡Extrañas y curiosas conversaciones entre ambos! Pero han tomado forma en una declaración. ¡A que nadie se la esperaba! A mi parecer, Tom sigue sin saber cómo manejarse con sus sentimientos y no puede ignorar lo que siente por Harry. Del odio al amor, dicen, solo hay un paso. ( u w u ) Un pollo blanco, ya xDDD Severus, pobre Severus. ¡He visto un fanart de él que estoy planeando ponerme de perfil, porque es una imagen hermosa! Simplemente te avisaba ( u v u ) Tengo grandes planes para Hermione Granger... planes poderosos. Por favor, que nadie me los derrumbe (?). ¡No hay de qué! Necesitaba hacer la mención. Estaba muy feliz ;) ¡Y gracias!**

 **Guest: ¡Otro Guest! ¡Bienvenidx a OTWO! Gracias por amar la historia, en serio, me hace muy feliz ( u v u ) Aquí la continuación.**

 **Astridherrera: ¡Gracias, y bienvenida a OTWO! Este Tom es diferente, supongo, y a mí también me encanta ( u w u ) Aquí el siguiente capítulo, sweetie : 3**

 **Abi Malfoy: ¡No mueras! DDD: Ah, vale... yo... intento responder a todos los reviews, y exceptuando ocasiones especiales no he respondido ninguno por alguna situación que no me lo permita C-: Como en el cap 11... creo que era. ¡No hay de qué! Leí El Comienzo del Comienzo hace poco y fue maravillosa. Otra que puedes leer, que es corta y también de fadamaja, es "El señor Oscuro me regaló". ¡Está en mis favoritos! Es sencillamente hermosa ( u w u ) Ahora vamos al comentario del capítulo. ¡Gracias! La forma en que Tom y Cylean se unen es como la unión de dos almas que han estado separadas pero ahora forman parte del mismo cuerpo. Tom es Tom, pero Cylean a la vez, y no puede evitar actuar como él. Aunque si sirve de ayuda, Tom no podrá dejar de ser Cylean, y aunque los sentimientos sean "temporales" no podrá dejar de sentirlos porque será Cylean hasta que el cuerpo aguante (muajajajaja). Y pues, ha sido fingido. Por lo que Hermione sabe, Cylean no es ningún genio en la transformación (y sería muy sospechoso si así fuera) por lo que después de realizar una transformación de ese grado puede fingir cansancio y sería lo mejor. ¡Hay que sobrellevar las mentiras! Aquí la actualización, y para mi favorito... uf... ¡unos cuantos capis más y llegamos! Nos estamos leyendo ;3**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: Eso de que querías ver a Snape gritar me ha sonado medio malillo porque pobre Snape pero lo comprendo. Hay algunos a quienes no les gusta el viejo murciélago. La relación de Cylean/Tom y Harry es oficial, y hoy vamos a ver más de ella (como en los siguientes capítulos). ¡Aquí el cap!**

 **Vivi Neko: (en respuesta sólo al review del cap 14) Fue una declaración como ninguna otra, según tengo entendido... La confusión forma parte de los sentimientos encontrados, el dolor, la angustia, pero al mismo tiempo los sentimientos más poderosos como el cariño, el afecto... Hermione, tengo planes para ella que pueden involucrar o no a Ron de forma cercana... pero no habrá bashing a ningún personaje, o al menos intentaré que así sea. Todos tendrán sus motivos para ser como son. La guerra... tema difícil que se verá en un par de caps más. La posición, la forma... de guerras no comprendo mucho pero de guerreros todo. ¡Gracias! ¡Aquí el siguiente cap!**

 **Susy kstorena: Susyyyyyyy. Son una pareja. ¡Lee mis notas de autor! ¡Quiero darte un obsequio, y no se qué te gustaría! ¡Respóndeme, chica! ( u 3 u ) Gracias por el review, chica, gracias ( u w u )**

 **Gracias a todos por los reviews, ¡en serio! ¡Los he adorado! Así que aquí tienen el capítulo. Chan-chan-chaaaan. ( u w u )**

* * *

 _15\. Hogsmeade y problemas._

—Te veo en las Tres Escobas.

Tom arrugó el rostro ligeramente.

—¿Estás _seguro_ de esto, Harry?

—Por supuesto.

—Sigo sin creer que es buena idea.

Era el primer fin de semana desde que se habían convertido en pareja oficialmente y Harry planeaba tener una cita en toda regla con el profesor Rousseau. Lo que significaba ir a las Tres Escobas, pedir unas cervezas de mantequilla o hidromiel con especias y hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera incriminatoria. Luego, tal vez, se colarían en la casa de los gritos, tan inofensiva que era y tanto temor que le tenían los pueblerinos.

—Incluso ya le he dicho a Ron y Hermione. Lavender no puede ir a Hogsmeade, se ha metido en problemas, por lo que ellos irán junto con Neville y Luna. También irá Ginny. Así que supongo que, mientras ellos estén aparte, no arruinarán nuestra cita.

Tom gruñó.

—Eres un mocoso malvado.

—Oh, pues mira quién habla —Harry bufó y rió luego—. Te veo allí.

Se acercó para depositar en sus labios un suave beso. Tom gruñó y enredó sus manos en los cabellos de Harry, despeinándolo aún más, y Harry devolvió el beso con fuego en los labios. Sucedía eso tan extraño cada vez que se besaban, e incluso cada vez que se _tocaban._ Era como si una electricidad extraña recorriera sus brazos, estuviera en su sangre, espesándola como miel y haciéndola arder de un modo que, para ser molesto, no estaba tan mal. Y finalmente todo se apagaba, les dejaba con deseos de más, con _necesidad_ de más… pero Harry no era capaz de avanzar. Por más de que fueran pareja oficial y secretamente y eso.

Harry se reunió en la entrada con Ron y Hermione. Lavender acababa de despedirse lanzando besos al aire, con mirada ensoñada y efusivos chillidos de protesta hacia su jefa de casa.

—¿Qué haremos hoy, Harry? —preguntó Neville, que los estaba esperando fuera. Harry le sonrió a su amigo.

—Vosotros no tengo idea. Yo tengo una cita.

Las cejas de Luna se alzaron levemente.

—Oh, ¿ya has conseguido que el profesor R. te dé una cita?

Los ojos de Ron casi se saltaron de su rostro.

—¡Harry! —Ron le sujetó del brazo—. ¿Es cierto? —Harry intentó parecer culpable—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Harry agachó la cabeza ligeramente.

—Pues, tú estabas tan ocupado con Lavender que no quise molestarte —se mordió ligeramente el labio, se encogió de hombros—, pero, ya qué. He conseguido que Cylean acepte verse conmigo en las Tres Escobas.

—Harry —Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados unos instantes, para sorprender a todos diciendo—, eso es genial.

—¡Hermione! —protestó Ron. Su amiga rió.

—Vamos, Won-Won —Hermione murmuró empalagosamente, tomando del brazo a su amigo y moviendo el dedo frente al rostro del pelirrojo—. Deja a Harry divertirse.

Ron se apartó de Hermione.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Hermione Granger?

Hermione rió.

—He conocido un poco al profesor Rousseau. He hablado con él, también. De verdad siente algo por Harry. Déjalos ser.

—Así que es recíproco —Neville dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda de Harry—. Bueno, supongo que suerte. He oído algunos rumores pero no creí que fueran ciertos.

—¿Rumores? —Harry alzó una ceja. Caminaban apartados del grupo, por detrás de todos, por la calle empedrada que dirigía hacia Hogsmeade—. ¿Qué tipo de rumores?

—Nada en específico. Algunos rumores por aquí y por allá —Neville restó importancia—. Como que estás enamorado del profesor R. desde que comenzó el curso, y que él está sucumbiendo poco a poco a tus encantos.

Harry rió y sacudió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Es extraño, ¿saben? —observó a sus amigos, que le sonreían ligeramente—. Tener amigos que me comprendan y apoyen tanto.

—Aunque yo no sería quien te _apoyara,_ Harry —se burló Neville. Harry le lanzó un manotazo y Neville lo despeinó. Luna comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Ron la imitó.

—Vamos, chicos. Harry, se hará tarde —Hermione los empujó nuevamente rumbo al camino. Iban ligeros como plumas, con las túnicas arrastrándose por el suelo empedrado y las sonrisas amplísimas en el rostro.

Primero dieron una pequeña vuelta general por Hogsmeade. Finalmente Harry se despidió de sus amigos —Ginny se separó de Colin y Dennis Creevey para unirse a Luna, Neville, Ron y Hermione, y lució bastante desconcertada de que Harry se despidiera de ellos— para meterse en Las Tres Escobas y buscar una mesa pequeña y vacía. Estaba seguro de que Tom no tardaría en llegar.

Casi diez minutos después Tom apareció bajo la forma de Cylean Rousseau, con un gorro de lana negro sobre el cabello rubio y los ojos nuevamente delineados. Sus uñas tenían pintura descascarada en las puntas y no llevaba túnica. Saludó a Harry con la mano apenas lo vio, y pidió dos grandes vasos de cerveza de mantequilla para la mesa que compartiría con Harry.

—Bueno, te has esmerado —halagó el chico. Tom le guiñó un ojo.

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Harry rió.

—¿De qué se supone que hablemos sin parecer sospechosos? —preguntó Tom luego de que madame Rosmerta había traído las bebidas. Harry dudó.

—No había pensado en eso.

Tom dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, aunque con suavidad. No quería causar un alboroto.

—Sólo a _ti_ se te ocurre hacer esto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Las Tres Escobas?

—¿Qué? —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa provocativa—. ¿Preferías Madame Pudipié?

Tom se estremeció.

—No, creo que prefiero Las Tres Escobas.

La risa de Harry fue extraña, sin nervios, sin histeria y casi sin emoción. Simplemente extraña. Tom observó intrigado a Harry y lanzó un _Muffliato_ en torno a ellos, luego unos encantamientos más de privacidad y uno que consiguiera que solamente consiguieran verlos si los estuvieran buscando específicamente. Luego se inclinó hacia Harry.

—¿Qué sucede?

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Te sucede algo.

—No me sucede nada.

—Harry…

—Cylean.

Tom suspiró.

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Harry dejó que fuera su cabeza la que dio contra la mesa ese instante.

—Vale, bien. Estaba preguntándome qué persona encontraría beneficioso darme una _jodida_ poción de amor para enamorarme _justamente_ de ti.

Cylean buscó por sobre la mesa la mano de Harry y le dio un fuerte apretón. El fuego recorrió la punta de sus dedos y Harry entrelazó su mano con la de su profesor.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —le dijo, sonriendo de lado—. No estamos siendo exactamente discretos, así que quien haya sido debe actuar dentro de poco. Y créeme que nos daremos cuenta.

Harry le sonrió a Tom.

—Seguramente que nos daremos cuenta. Te despedirán o algo así, o me expulsarán o algo así. ¿Te imaginas si quieren romper mi varita en dos? No creo que el vejete chiflado lo permita.

Harry fingió estremecerse sólo para hacer reír a Tom. Tom rió, una risa ligera y sutil, pero que a Harry le recorrió como calor por el cuerpo.

—Fuera del tema de quién gustaría verte enamorado de un profesor, ¿tienes otro tema que tocar?

—Tengo _mil_ temas que tocar, Cylean —Harry le sonrió y se perdieron en una charla sobre nada y todo a la vez, sus manos entrelazadas de una forma que les hacía sentir tan cómodos que no pensaron en quitarlas hasta que Tom tuvo que pedir otra ronda de cervezas de mantequilla. En aquel momento Harry observó su mano, áspera y de dedos hechos para trabajar, y la sintió casi desnuda. Le faltaba algo. Le faltaba _Tom._

Harry se dio cuenta, de pronto, lo extraño y ligero que se sentía con Tom. Le agradaba su compañía, e incluso le había perdonado realmente todo lo cometido. Aún no habían hablado de ningún tema serio que contuviese las palabras "Mortífagos" y "Aurores" unidos en "muertos en redadas", pero era una situación de pequeña estabilidad. Por lo visto en los periódicos, los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso se habían mantenido bastante calmados en esos últimos meses, después del ataque al Ministerio.

Tom llegó a la mesa con otra ronda de cervezas y Harry bebió un sorbo de su nuevo vaso, sorprendiéndose de lo extraña que sentía la cabeza. Tal vez era que esos vasos eran considerablemente más grandes de los que solía tomar, y joder, qué atractivo que era el maldito Tom en esa fachada de Cylean Rousseau.

—¿Te he dicho que eres de entre los guapos el más? —murmuró Harry en voz baja. Tom rió.

—¿Cylean o yo?

—Ambos. Hay cierto misticismo en compartir pareja. Me siento poliamoroso.

Tom rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Será mejor que me beba yo esto. Tengo mayor resistencia al alcohol que tú, por lo visto —le arrebató la cerveza de mantequilla de las manos y se bebió lo que quedaba de un trago. Harry le sacó la lengua, burlón.

—No estoy ebrio.

—Claro que no —Tom le sonrió, sarcástico—. Bébete esto.

Le alcanzó una pequeña botella de vidrio verde, no más alta que un pulgar. Harry se la bebió sin dudarlo e hizo una mueca. Segundos después volvía a sentir la cabeza normal, aunque estaba ligeramente mareado.

—¿Qué se supone que era?

—Me alegra que confíes en mí —Tom le sonrió, cálido—. La llevo siempre. Evita que te embriagues. Debes beberte una medida cuando sientas que estás ligeramente ido y hace todo el trabajo. También puedes mezclarla con el alcohol para que no tenga el efecto de embriagarte.

—Es muy útil —Harry le devolvió la botella de poción—. Debes enseñarme a hacerla.

—Creí que eras un desastre en Pociones.

—No lo soy con tu libro. Snape no sabe dónde meterse sus insultos.

Tom rió entre dientes.

—Ya veré que hacer con Snape. Tal vez le dé un lugar en el frente en la próxima redada.

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció ligeramente.

—Hablando de eso, ¿es seguro hablar de ello aquí?

—Nos rodee de encantamientos de privacidad. Incluso nadie podrá vernos, sólo lo hará si nos está buscando específicamente —le guiñó un ojo—. Es bastante seguro.

—Ya que es seguro… ¿qué planeas con todo esto? No ha habido ninguna en estos meses. Solo ataques menores y algunas desapariciones, pero… ¿qué tienes en mente?

Tom compuso una expresión seria. Era extraño ver el rostro de Cylean tan serio, casi tétrico. El rostro del francés no estaba hecho para ser serio, y casi dolía la falta de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tal vez, aunque estemos seguros, no sea seguro hablar aquí —Tom forzó una sonrisa—. Pero recuerda que mi juramento me prohíbe dañar a una larga lista de conocidos tuyos. Por más de que organice misiones homicidas, nadie que conozcas resultará herido. No puedo prometerte la seguridad de todo el mundo, pero sí la seguridad de que no habrá ataques planeados a ellos.

Harry asintió, aunque finalmente Tom no había respondido a su pregunta. Estaba dispuesto a preguntar nuevamente cuando observó que la puerta de las Tres Escobas se abría y entraban sus amigos. Hermione le buscó entre las mesas y le sonrió ampliamente, caminando hacia él. Neville, Ron, Luna y Ginny le siguieron. Cylean echó una mirada sobre su hombro, sonriéndole ampliamente a sus alumnos, abandonando completamente la expresión solemne.

—¡Profesor R! —saludó Neville, con una amplia sonrisa. Cylean se volteó en la silla para observar mejor a sus alumnos.

—Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley uno, Weasley dos —Ginny rodó los ojos, pero sonreía—, Granger, mi alumna favorita.

—Creí que Harry era su alumno favorito —dijo Neville, alzando ligeramente el borde de una ceja. Harry sintió deseos de reír; Neville había recibido clases para hacer eso, ya que decía que "uno no puede tener una expresión decente si no lo hace".

—Y lo es. Mi alumno favorito y mi alumna favorita —les guiñó un ojo, burlón—. ¿Quieren beber algo? Yo estaba yéndome.

—Mentiroso —gruñó Harry—, primero dices que te encanta pasar el tiempo conmigo y luego te marchas al primer momento que se te cruza. Así quedará todo, verás.

Cylean soltó una carcajada, mientras con un movimiento discreto de mano retiraba todas las protecciones que había puesto en torno a ellos.

—Nunca miento, señor Potter —le dirigió una sonrisa amplia y luego se volvió hacia sus alumnos—. Cuidad de Harry por mí, ¿vale?

—Siempre cuidamos de Harry —Ginny soltó una risita—, y luego dice que se puede cuidar solo. Cosa que no es cierto.

—¡Calla! —Harry estuvo a punto de lanzarle con el vaso vacío de cerveza de mantequilla. Cylean tomó los vasos y los alejó del alcance de Harry—. Cylean, colabora conmigo. Tú sabes todas las cosas que he hecho _solo._

—Pues claro que lo sé —Cylean rodó los ojos—, pero eso no te da derecho a lanzarle algo a una mujer —hizo una pausa para continuar, segundos luego—. Hazlo cuando esté de espaldas, desprevenida. Probablemente le des un golpe fatal y debas encargarte del cadáver luego, pero es mejor que sufrir las represalias.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Hermione bufó. Harry soltó una carcajada. Luna seguía en aquel mundillo suyo tan peculiar, por lo que no hubo respuesta de parte de ella.

—Igualmente tampoco lo haré —Harry soltó un melodramático suspiro—. Nos vemos luego, Cylean. Termina de corregir los pergaminos que pides y que nunca lees.

—¡Sí que los leo! —protestó Cylean—. Y tú me debes dos.

—¡Harry! —lo regañó Hermione—. Creí que habías terminado tus deberes.

—Yo gano puntos extra haciendo trabajo de campo —bufó Harry, y Luna echó a reír de forma alta y llamativa, consiguiendo ocultar el incriminador rubor del profesor Rousseau.

—Adiós, chicos —musitó el profesor, antes de marcharse como un bólido del lugar. Harry echó a reír tan pronto Cylean atravesó la puerta, llegando a ver un brillo casi maníaco en los ojos del hombre.

—Harry —Hermione se sentó frente a él en la silla que estaba ocupando Cylean, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su amigo. Neville fue en busca de sillas para acompañar a su amigo en la mesa—, no creo que debas hablar sobre estos temas en lugares públicos. Podría correrse el rumor y… ya sabéis…

—Hermione —Harry tomó las manos de su amiga con una sorpresiva calidez—, no debes preocuparte. Sabemos lo que hacemos. Además, dudo mucho que Dumbledore me expulse o lo despida; Hogwarts se quedaría sin Niño-que-vivió y sin profesor de Defensa al mismo tiempo, y el año no va ni por la mitad. ¿Crees que se arriesgaría?

—Harry —Ron tomó asiento junto a Hermione, mirándolo con profundidad. Harry tuvo que apartar la vista de pronto, porque sentía deseos de decirles la verdad. De contarles _todo._ Pero no podía. No realmente—, ¿estás seguro de todo esto?

Harry asintió. Ginny tomó asiento junto a su hermano y Luna junto a Hermione. Neville junto a Luna.

—Lo estoy —respondió con firmeza—. Incluso creo que el profesor Rousseau puede que me guste más de lo que creo.

Ginny se veía escandalizada.

—Espera, ¿dices que podrías estar _enamorado_ de él? —la chica se inclinó hacia la mesa, susurrando en voz baja—. No lo creo, Harry, piénsalo bien. No sólo es un profesor, es mayor que tú, y puede estar aprovechándose de ti…

—Ginny —Ron la silenció—, ya le hemos dicho a Harry todo dos millones de veces. Si no nos ha oído a nosotros, ¿por qué crees que te oirá a ti?

La chica apretó los labios en una línea de resignación.

—A mí me parece bien —Luna sonreía y tenía los ojos fijos en la madera de la mesa—. Harry merece ser feliz, y el profesor R. es capaz de hacerlo feliz. ¿Os habéis visto juntos? Disminuyen sus cantidades de wrackspruts cuando se miran. Están muy felices juntos, y sólo causamos molestias si nos oponemos a ello.

Harry le dio una sonrisa cálida a su amiga.

—Gracias, Luna.

Neville también sonreía.

—Bueno, Luna tiene una forma diferente de decirlo, pero es lo que nosotros vemos. Por más de que Ron esté reacio a admitirlo, ambos os veis mucho más felices. Un poco de amor es bueno para combatir una guerra.

Harry tuvo que reír.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio, Neville?

Su amigo le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuanto tú te convertiste en un idiota enamorado.

Harry dejó que la carcajada fluyera por todo su ser, relajándose completamente. Poco le importaba la expresión casi enfadada de Ginny, o la mirada oscurecida de Ron. Él era feliz. Feliz. Y nadie podría arrebatárselo.

Más tarde, cuando regresaron a Hogwarts, Harry se puso a terminar los pergaminos que Tom le había recordado que le debía. No es que quisiera tener las mejores notas de la clase, pero no quería darle a Cylean motivos para fastidiarlo. Estaba en ello cuando Ginny se sentó frente a él.

—Así que, ¿Cylean Rousseau?

Harry alzó la mirada. Estaban lejos de otras mesas, con la luz de las velas brillantes. Tampoco había tanta gente, así que cualquier cosa que dijeran no sería oída sin la necesidad de usar un _Muffliato._

El chico le sonrió.

—Sí. Cylean Rousseau.

Ginny apretó los labios.

—Harry… sé que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero puedo intentar poner algo de sentido común en tu cabeza. ¿Tú estás verdaderamente seguro de que él… ya sabes, te quiere?

Harry asintió.

—Sé que él me aprecia. Y le gusto. Y me gusta.

Ginny suspiró.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por él?

Harry lo pensó. No era algo que pensara comúnmente, era algo que pasaba por alto. Sentía algo por Tom, o por Cylean, diablos, sentía _algo_ por _él._ Algo que pasaba del cariño a la confianza, de la amistad al deseo, del calor al más puro fuego.

—Yo… —Harry dudó— simplemente le quiero. Lo veo y soy incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Me gusta. Lo admiro. Es… tiene una magia, un poder más allá del que soy capaz de comprender. Es un hombre magnífico, además; divertido, pero intenso. Sabe qué decir en el momento preciso, y no teme burlarse de sí mismo —eran verdades a medias, todas ellas. Sin embargo no dejaban de ser ciertas. Ginny asintió, suspirando.

—Es infantil de mi parte decir esto, Harry, pero, ¿estás seguro de que no te ha dado una poción de amor? —le miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Harry se sobresaltó, mirándola confundido, o tal confundido como podría—. Me refiero… tú, sólo de pronto comenzaste a interesarte por él, cuando oí que claramente no querías involucrarte. Y tan de pronto como comenzaste a interesarte él te respondió. No creas que no nos dábamos cuenta. Harry, él puede aparentar ser bueno, pero sé que hay algo allí. Hay algo que nadie ve. Hay oscuridad en su mirada, y crueldad en su sonrisa. Sé que desprecia a Hermione aunque diga lo contrario y, ¡he visto que tiene los ojos puestos en Malfoy! No de esa forma —apresuró, ante la mirada de Harry—, pero es como si le estuviera vigilando. Lo mismo hace con todos los sangres pura: tiene un ojo fijo sobre ellos. ¡Y sobre ti! Tienes que ver cómo te mira, Harry. Es… enfermizo. Tiene ese brillo en la mirada, esa fijación segura, esa casi necesidad… lo he oído de Lavender Brown y de Parvati Patil. La forma en la que el profesor se dirige a ti, lo hace como si estuvieran solos, como si fueran íntimos…

—Ginny —Harry la interrumpió. La chica siempre había sido muy despierta, con los ojos siempre observando cosas que los demás no veían. En cierta forma casi daba miedo que con una mirada ella pueda asegurarse saber muchas cosas, demasiadas—. Cylean no me _drogó._ Yo _no_ lo amo. Simplemente me gusta. No es una relación seria, y apenas hemos pasado de unos simples besos, no debes preocuparte por…

—Oh, así que _sí_ estáis en una relación.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Pues sí —gruñó, maldiciendo internamente. Tampoco quería decírselo así—. Pero no debes contárselo a nadie. Se supone que es un secreto.

—Déjame a ver si comprendo —Ginny se apartó el cabello de los ojos, pasando las uñas sobre el cuero cabelludo—, todo el mundo puede saber que os veis. Que estáis colados por el otro. Pero, claro, no pueden saber que vosotros estáis en una relación. Explícame eso.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Harry se mordió el labio y luego suspiró—. Los rumores corren rápido.

Apenas llegaba estaba oyendo a Katie Bell hablándolo con Cho. Ambas lo saludaron, y Cho le deseó suerte con el profesor R; Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer confundido al principio, y la burla de guiñarle un ojo.

—No me sorprendería que… —comenzó Ginny, pero no pudo terminar porque el retrato se abrió dejando pasar a la profesora McGonagall a la Sala Común. Harry se sobresaltó al ver la expresión completamente seria en el rostro de la profesora.

—Señor Potter —dijo, a modo de saludo, para posar sus ojos en Ginny y asentir con la cabeza—, señorita Weasley, si fuera tan amable…

Ginny asintió y se levantó.

—Hablamos luego, Harry.

Se marchó dejando a la profesora y al chico solos. Harry observó a McGonagall sin comprender.

—¿Sucede algo, profesora?

—El director quiere hablar contigo.

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—¿Cuándo?

—Tan pronto como sea posible.

Harry comenzó a guardar sus cosas en tiempo record. Enrolló los pergaminos y tapó los tinteros. Lo metió todo en su mochila y se la lanzó a Neville, que justo bajaba.

—Déjala en mi cama, ¿vale? —al Neville asentir, confundido, Harry le sonrió—. ¡Gracias!

Siguió a McGonagall por los pasillos y escaleras hasta la oficina del director. La mujer murmuró un " _Cheesecake_ " a la gárgola para que esta los dejara entrar. Pero fue Harry el que subió por las escaleras, solo, sin la profesora de Transformación. Harry pasó saliva y se concentró en una emoción fuerte: la confusión. Estaba completamente confundido, sí, y a la vez asustado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Dumbledore ante los rumores? ¿De verdad despediría a Tom? Y yendo a temas más urgentes, ¿cómo funcionaría su escudo Oclumante? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener fuera al entrometido director?

" _¿Dónde estás?"_ oyó la voz de Tom en su mente. Harry intentó concentrarse lo suficiente, visualizar el agujero en su mente.

" _En el despacho de Dumbledore_ " fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de llegar allí y tocar la puerta. Se concentró aún más en su escudo, lo alzó, comprobó su grosor. Era poderoso, no tanto como el de un profesional, pero nadie podría saber sus pensamientos con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Habría falta un _Legeremens_ bastante fuerte para quebrar su escudo y ver todos sus pensamientos, todos sus miedos, todos sus sentimientos expuestos. Harry no dudaba de que el viejo director pudiera romper su escudo con facilidad, pero tampoco se atrevería a hacerlo si no quería que Harry desconfiara de él… ¿verdad?

Dumbledore le abrió la puerta y Harry suspiró.

—Adelante, Harry, querido muchacho. Toma asiento. Tenemos algo de qué hablar.

Harry tragó saliva y se adentró, con una clara idea de por qué había sido llamado allí.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Ha terminado con suspenso! El siguiente cap será más corto, pero tendrá una conversación "crucial" entre Dumbledore y Harry, y Harry verá con sus propios ojos lo que su director es capaz de hacer... Y si puedo, agregaré algo más. Aún no lo tengo en claro ( u 3 u ) En fin. Quisiera saber qué os ha parecido el cap, qué tal lo habéis visto, si os ha gustado la cita, si no... ¡Todas vuestras opiniones! Y, en fin, el siguiente capítulo: " _Dumbledore_ ".**


	16. Dumbledore

**¡Hola a todos y feliz viernes! Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, así que trataré de ser breve (tampoco he contado con tiempo para responder por adelantado, so sorry).**

 **Akuma: ¡Gracias, dulzura! Pues donde voy yo si estoy en la biblioteca y hago algún chillido o sonido que no sea el pasar de páginas de libros nos expulsan. Son bastante estrictos... ¿Top10 de las más románticas? Adslkajlkdsa I die, I die, que alguien lo considere así es... omg. Gracias. ... Ginny... Ginny sí, es bastante peligrosa, pero intentaré de que no se involucre entre ellos... no mucho, al menos ( u v u )**

 **Alexander Malfoy Black: Ginny es muy perceptiva. E intento reflejarlo más o menos bien. Y ella, que fue poseída por Tom, tiene más margen de visión que nadie... sólo alguien como ella es capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas. Muajajaja, el viejo director... ¡hoy se sabrá! ( u v u )**

 **Mar91: No creo que ninguna conversación con tu director, si estás saliendo con un profesor, sea divertida. Pero esta puede sorprender ( o w o )**

 **sasuhinas fan: Dumbleeees hay quienes te quieren matar por aquí (?. (Oh, bueno, no que no lo sepa; él lo sabe todo... bueno, casi todo). Harry y Tom son una pareja, a mi parecer, bastante autodestructiva, aunque no lo reflejo mucho aquí. Tendré que hacer otro fic donde se refleje bien sus "verdaderas" emociones, porque este fic es bastante más ligero y no tan pesado (o por lo menos eso intento). Igualmente, es fantástico que se vea un matiz así en estas pocas palabras. A mí me hace muy bien que se vean ese tipo de cosas ( u w u ) ¡Gracias!**

 **Lady Millie - Zhion: ¡Gracias! Y en respuesta a tus interrogantes... pues se resolverán aquí. Pobre Ginny, la creen capaz de hacer algo así; ella no hiere ni a una mosca (?. Y Dumbles... Dumbles hace todo por el bien mayor. Aquí las aclaraciones en este capítulo, y Ginny tampoco es santo de mi devoción aunque tampoco llego a detestarla. Es... normalita. ¡La inspiración sigue conmigo! Aquí la actualización ( u v u )**

 **Astridherrera: ¡Hola, y gracias! ( u w u ) Tom te lanza un beso y un guiño al más puro estilo Harry-evitando-entrar-a-su-cama (?). Jajajaja x3**

 **Nass Rox: ¡No soy cruel! Y Cruel es bueno (?) okno. Actualizo martes y viernes, no creo llegar a ser cruel con dos actualizaciones semanales C: ¡Gracias, dulce! Tengo grandes planes con esta historia, pero siempre digo, las cosas deben salir como yo deseo y tengo idea de que mucho más adelante me costará más escribirla porque sólo tengo una idea vaga, no capítulos concisos como aquí... pero bien, ¡la inspiración, hasta el momento, no me ha abandonado! ( u 3 u ) Ginny es una chica lista. No comprendo por qué en algunos lugares la ponen como una idiota. Oh, sí... la pondré de perfil este fin de semana, luego volveré a mi dibujo fav ( u w u ) Dejo esa escena a vuestro criterio e imaginación, porque he avanzado mucho con los capítulos y me ha costado bastante, y volver atrás sería modificarlo todo otra vez y... *chillido de frustración* Nunca avancen cuando van escribiendo un fic y publicando como diez capítulos antes, nunca (?). Igualmente, tendré tu sugerencia en cuenta ( u v u ) ¡Gracias! ¡Abrazos a ti también! ( n _ n )**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: Pobre Snape (lo he venido diciendo desde hace como dos caps, jajajaja). Hay muchos capítulos que son fáciles de escribir y leer... este fue uno. El que toca ahora me costó horrores, y es muy cortito además. Pero, bien. Ginny podría descubrirlo todo (chan, chan, chaaaan) ¡Y aquí está la conti!**

 **Bueno, aquí os traigo el cap. Sí, es corto, lo sé, lo lamento. Pero es lo que Harry necesitaba para abrir un poco más los ojos ( u v u ). ¡Leed!**

* * *

 _16\. Dumbledore._

Harry tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. El anciano director tomó asiento del otro lado, con una expresión que de tan calmada era tétrica.

—Y bien, Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, profesor. ¿Por qué pregunta?

Dumbledore apoyó los brazos en el escritorio.

—He oído algunos rumores.

Harry volvió a tragar saliva. Dumbledore tenía un brillo peculiar en sus ojos azules, un brillo más que extraño.

—¿Qué tipo de rumores? —Harry intentó no parecer hosco, hacerse el desentendido. Dumbledore no sería capaz de expulsarlo. Tenía demasiada fe en su jodido Niño-que-vivió como para expulsarlo por involucrarse con un profesor. Tal vez lo regañara, e incluso le amenazara (aunque no lo creía posible) pero, ¿expulsarlo?

—He oído que frecuentas mucho a un profesor, Harry. Supongo que sabrás a qué profesor me refiero, ¿no es así? —Dumbledore le hizo una pequeña sonrisa a Harry. Harry le miró, alternó la mirada entre la sonrisa casi satisfecha en el rostro, entre el brillo poderoso de los ojos y lo comprendió. Oh, de verdad, lo comprendió _todo._

—¿El profesor Snape? —Harry alzó una ceja—. Es que… siempre quiere que haga más pociones después de clase alegando que debo completar lo que no hice en las clases que estuve ausente. Además me impone castigos injustificados… ¡ni siquiera me peleo con los Slytherin!

Harry había comenzado a justificarse sin sentido, actuando más bien nervioso. Dumbledore soltó una risita.

—Me refería al profesor Rousseau, Harry.

Harry agachó la cabeza y trató de parecer avergonzado.

—Oh, sí… _él._

—¿Hay algo que deba saber, Harry? —Dumbledore le sonrió como un ancianito dulce—. ¿Algo que involucre a un alumno y un profesor que yo deba conocer? Puedes confiar en mí, Harry. No tomaré represalias.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Puede ser.

Lo sintió antes de verlo. Fue el ambiente, como si estuviera torciéndose y curvándose, como si todo dejara de tener importancia a excepción de la expresión en el rostro del director. Podía ver cada faceta, cada máscara, cada pequeñísima emoción cruzando esos ojos azules. Y Dumbledore sonrió, confirmando las sospechas de Harry.

—Querido muchacho, no debes temer conmigo. Puedes decirme la verdad. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estás en una relación con el profesor Rousseau? Porque de ser así, no me molestaría en lo absoluto. Simplemente debo estar informado al respecto.

Harry asintió, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del profesor. Era casi hipnótico. Las emociones pasaban, rápidas; la satisfacción, la victoria, el poder. Harry sentía como su sangre hervía, pero se mantuvo impasible.

—No debes avergonzarte de ello. Eres joven, y el profesor Rousseau no es exactamente mayor —tenía una sonrisilla en el rostro—. Pero debo saberlo. ¿El profesor Rousseau ha sido brusco contigo? Luego de lo sucedido en casa de tus tíos, es mi deber preocuparme de que la experiencia no se repita. ¿Ha intentado propasarse?

Harry se sonrojó en contra de todo lo que hubiera querido, pero iba bien para el papel que estaba llevando a cabo.

—No, señor. Él es… considerado.

—¿Le has contado lo sucedido?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore suspiró.

—¿Tampoco se lo has contado al señor Weasley o a la señorita Granger?

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza. El suspiro de Dumbledore fue melancólico.

—El miedo sólo puede ser superado con la seguridad. No sólo con la seguridad en uno mismo y con la seguridad física, si no con la seguridad emocional. Ellos podrían ser capaces de ayudarte…

—No —Harry apretó los labios. No iba a ceder—. Sentirán _lástima._ No quiero que sientan lástima de mí.

—Los subestimas, Harry. Ellos querrán acompañarte, ayudarte. Puedo asegurarlo —Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa triste—. Pero, volviendo al tema. ¿No tienes algún tipo de queja hacia Cylean, Harry?

—Ninguna —respondió Harry—. No sólo es buen profesor, es un hombre sensible, repito, considerado. Se fija mucho en mis emociones y no tiene malicia alguna cuando está en mi mente. Se preocupa por mí. Se fija que coma, que duerma, que ría…

—¿Qué sientes por él, Harry? —Dumbledore le miraba con curiosidad. Harry había hablado de Cylean imitando algún tipo de brillo en los ojos, esa sonrisa bobalicona que ponía cada vez que hablaba de él. Era la expresión que había visto en algunas chicas enamoradas, y la imitaba a la perfección.

Harry observó a Dumbledore a través de las pestañas, siempre observando sus ojos. Iba a lanzar una pequeña bomba. Quería verle fijamente y asegurarse de que tenía razón en cuanto pronunciara las palabras.

—Lo amo —mintió, con una facilidad que le sorprendió. También le sorprendió el tono sentimental en ambas palabras. Le sorprendió haberlo dicho con tanto sentimiento, algo que a cualquiera sería _muy_ difícil de fingir.

El brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore era maníaco. Tenía esos ojos azules reluciendo ante la noticia. Harry casi podía imaginarse los pensamientos de la mente del director. Después de todo, otro plan suyo había funcionado. Harry estaba enamorado de Cylean Rousseau. Había sido él, el mismísimo Dumbledore, quien le había dado Amortentia y todo aquello era una pantomima para hacerle creer que se preocupaba.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con vuestra relación. El profesor Rousseau ha demostrado ser un hombre muy amable, y digno de mi confianza —comenzó Dumbledore y Harry cerró la mano en un puño. ¿Quién diablos se creía el viejo para dar su "visto bueno"? En todo caso, quién debería darlo sería Sirius, pero… ¡él! ¡Viejo entrometido!—. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás profesores, e incluso de algunos padres. Así que os rogaría seáis discretos. Ha llegado a mis oídos que os han visto juntos en Las Tres Escobas. Y que os andáis besando en los pasillos —Harry enrojeció apropiadamente. El director continuó—. Como ya he dicho, no estoy en contra de que demostréis vuestro amor. Cada quien es libre de hacer lo que desee, pero como ya seguro sabrás, estarán quienes se opongan. Así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Trató de que no fuera sarcástica.

—¿Puedo pasar alguna noche en sus habitaciones? —preguntó, queriendo quedar como el tierno muchacho enamorado que Dumbledore creía que era—. Sé que estaría mal, pero iría a desayunar a tiempo…

—Eso a su tiempo, mi querido muchacho —el director le guiñó un ojo. Harry se contuvo de estremecerse—. Cuando te sientas listo para ello. No debes forzar nada, ni dejar que él te fuerce a nada. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

Dumbledore se recargó en el espaldar de su silla.

—Bien, Harry, supongo que eso era todo. Simplemente quería aclarar algunas cosas contigo.

—¿Y no con el profesor Rousseau?

—Él ya sabe mi opinión al respecto de vuestra relación. Pero quédate tranquilo, de aquí no saldrá —Harry le sonrió de medio lado mientras sonaba la campana de las ocho que anunciaba el comienzo de la cena—. Será mejor que te vayas, Harry. Ha sido un gusto hablar contigo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a irse. No fue tan grande su sorpresa cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras y vio a Cylean allí.

—¡Cylean! —susurró Harry, al verlo. El hombre lo tomó con fuerza en sus brazos, abrazándole.

—Por Merlín, Harry, me habías _preocupado._

Lo soltó de una forma que le dejó el cuerpo necesitando más. Necesitaba ese contacto, ese calor, esa electricidad. Pero Cylean le sonrió de lado.

—Vámonos antes de que el vejete chiflado aparezca. Luego me lo contarás todo.

—Cylean —cuchicheó Harry, demasiado bajo—. Ya sé quién me dio la Amortentia. Fue Dumbledore.

Cylean asintió con la cabeza. Harry contuvo su verdadera sorpresa.

—¡Lo _sabías_! —le espetó, pero sin siquiera enfadarse. Después de todo, Tom lo había sugerido. Cylean suspiró.

—Tú fuiste quien dijo que no quería saberlo.

—Sigo sin querer saberlo —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Tengo hambre.

—Harry, tú _siempre_ tienes hambre.

—Lo sé. Y por más que coma, jamás engordo.

Cylean soltó una carcajada.

—Eres un caso especial, Harry Potter. Pero me alegro de que seas delgado. ¿Te imaginas si fueras un Crabbe o un Goyle con una cicatriz en la frente?

Harry también soltó una carcajada y caminaron, juntos, demasiado juntos, tal vez sus manos chocándose con los dedos entrelazándose por unos segundos y soltándose. Estaban bien. Y tenían, por extraño que suene, la aprobación de Dumbledore. Nadie podría separarlos ahora. _Nadie._

* * *

 **Pero es Harry Potter de quien estamos hablando, después de todo. ¿Creéis que de verdad nadie intentará separarlos? ( o _ o ) Muajajajaja.**

 **¿Qué tal ha ido el capítulo? Se ha leído corto, lo siento. Pero ha sido un poco muy necesario. Es un avance. Harry ya está un poco más junto a Tom que antes, porque incluso con aprobación de Dumbles él mismo, aunque no lo admita, lo siente mejor...**

 **He dejado caer una pista importante en este cap. ¡Sacad vuestras conclusiones, que os sorprenderéis! (O tal vez no tanto).**

 **En fin. Espero que os haya gustado ;) Comentad, dejad _reviús_ , saludad, decid vuestras impresiones, todo os que sintáis dudas... ¡en fin, dejad vuestras opiniones! Me alegran el fin de semana. ( u w u )**

 **En el siguiente capítulo: " _Supuestamente_ ".**

 _Little bit of poison in me_

 _I can taste your skin in my teeth_

 _"I love it when I hear you breathing_

 _I hope to God you're never leaving"_


	17. Supuestamente

**¡Hola! ¡Buen martes a todos!**

 **He tenido algunos problemas para responder los reviews porque, por más de que me llegan las notificaciones de que están publicados, no me aparecen en la página de fanfiction, así que los responderé directamente de mi correo por lechuza electrónica. ¡Nada es impedimento cuando se trata de responder reviews! (Excepto el tiempo, el tiempo es perra).**

 **Alexander Malfoy Black: Por el momento están tranquilos. De momento. Y lo seguirán estando hasta que se revele la verdadera-verdadera cara del director. Ah, siempre lo hemos plasmado como un viejo manipulador, pero lo que tengo planeado le quitará el aliento a más de uno. ¡Gracias!**

 **Akuma: Como leí en cierto fic y me ha molado muchísimo: ¡Por las tetas de Morgana! JAJAJA. Gracias, gracias ( u v u ) Las verdaderas intenciones de Dumbledore... tiene pinta de título para fic. Veré que se me ocurre con ello (?). ¡Y los que decían que Harry no sabía actuar! Hasta él mismo se sorprendió, a mi parecer xD Ay, shi, ese amor le salió de muy adentro, tan adentro que aún no tiene idea de que lo siente... Tom, son las consecuencias de beber una poción de efecto a largo plazo, ¡te pones todo sentimental y preocupado! Jajajaja. No guardes tus pensamientos, ¡quiero saber!**

 **Vivi Neko: Pues... umh... es un buena teoría, y yo tampoco me fiaría, pero ellos... ¡Ah, ellos! Gracias ;)**

 **Kiara18: Puede que sí, puede que no (?). Gracias, dulzura. Amo que me dejen reviews. Me hacen sentir especial y todo guay ( u v u )**

 **Mar91: Es Harry y Tom de quiénes estamos hablando, y están juntos, lo que significa que si pensaban que a partir de estar juntos algo iba a ser fácil... nah, nah, nah, se les van a complicar las cosas (aunque esperemos que su cariño aumente).**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: JAJAJA. ¿Sabes? ¡No había pensado en eso! Dumbles, ¿qué dirás cuando sepas la verdad? Estamos muy lejos de ello, pero no cuesta nada imaginarse la cara del vejete chiflado... Sirius es un tema aparte que ya tocaré en algunos capítulos más adelante. Y pues, Ginny, ella sabe lo que hace. O yo sé lo que ella hace. En fin...**

 **Alexis: ¡Juejuejuejue! Supongo que hasta esta altura Harry debe estar odiándome *se oye de fondo la voz del chico gritando "¡No permitan que esta loca siga escribiendo!" y siendo acallado por las manos -o la boca, u otra cosa 7u7- de Tom* En fin. Dumbledore lo hace todo por el bien mayor. El fin justifica los medios, y si aquella fue una forma de quebrar a su niño de oro para volverlo más en su favor... pues mal que mal le salió.**

 **Sasuhinas fan: (te respondo desde mi correo lechuza porque no me apareció tu review, aunque me marca llegado D:) ¿La canción que puse ahí? omg. Estoy completamente enamorada de esa canción. Es como... adictiva. La pongo en el reproductor una y otra y otra vez y no me harto ( u v u ) Pobre Harry. Las cosas que le suceden (tanto en los libros como en los fics). Pobre, pobre Harry. Oh, ¿por el momento? *shora* ¡Yo te quiero aquí, cerca, leyéndolo todo! *drama queen mode on* Jajaja, bueno, me calmo ( u v u ) Eres dulce, cari. Gracias por tus palabras x3**

 **Sayabi: (Te respondo por correo lechuza) Welcome to OTWO! ;D Gracias, gracias, graaacias por comentar. En serio. De corazón. Aunque fanfiction no los haya aceptado, yo sí, los leo y me encantan. Y pues... todo se está pasando a castaño oscuro. Todos tienen que tomar decisiones que seguramente lamentarán más tarde, y pues, si puedo responderte, la guerra tomará un sentido diferente en este fic. Dudo mucho que Voldemort abandone sus ideales; es decir, es por lo que peleó toda su vida, la supremacía de sangre, ¡mató por ello! No puedes dejar ir todo por lo que has luchado en un momento por un amorío. Voldemort, aquí, no se hará bueno. Harry, aquí, es dónde aprenderá a ver su verdadero lado en la guerra. No tan luminoso ni tan oscuro, más cercano al neutral, al gris, pero el verdadero para sí mismo. Dudo mucho tomar "caminos obvios" en esta historia. Me gusta sorprender a todos, incluso a mí misma ;) Aunque puede que ponga algunos clichés por aquí y por allá... intentaré sorprender. No hay nada mejor que te digan que estás yendo por un camino único, que no ha sido tomado antes. Es... hermoso. Y también es hermoso que te dejen reviews así, sentidos y pensados, y nada, me emociono mucho, orgullo de escritora. ¡Gracias por comentar, cari! Tus palabras me han encantado ;3**

 **Nass Rox: JAJAJAJ es que la vi y me encantó, y luego vi una de Remus que tengo que ponerme de perfil ahora porque es hermosa... ah, creo que no me detendré y cambiaré la imagen todas las semanas, cada vez que descubra un fan art nuevo. Algunos son una obra de arte. ¡Gracias! Es terrible tener una idea ahí, revoloteando, porque cuesta mucho ponerla en sentido y en escrito... aj. ¡Pues mala, mala! Le diré a Tom que te busque en tu casa y te lance un Imperius para que comentes ( u v u ) ¿Ves? I too I'm so bad. Y pues sí, fue cortísimo ( e _ e ) Sorry not sorry ( u v u )**

 **Alexis: ¿Otra vez por aquí? ¿Eres el/la mismo de antes? xD Pues aquí traigo la conti. Besos ( u v u )**

 **No sé qué le ha pasado a fanfiction que no me ha dejado ver los últimos reviews, no los ha registrado o algo así... pero los he respondido igual porque quiero y porque puedo. Os amo, chicos. Y amo vuestros reviews. Y siempre que pueda responderlos, lo haré :) ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Aquí el capítulo. ¡Leed! ( u w u )**

* * *

 _17\. "Supuestamente"._

—Nosotros tenemos una charla pendiente.

Ginny tomó asiento frente a Harry, que terminaba sus deberes de Encantamientos junto a Ron y Hermione. Harry soltó un sonoro suspiro y enrolló su pergamino a medio terminar.

—Vale, vamos a mi habitación.

Ron miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. Por más de que supiera que Harry no iba a enrollarse con ella, no estaba seguro de dejarlo a solas en una habitación cerrada con su hermanita. Aunque su hermanita estuviera saliendo con Dean Thomas.

No había nadie en las habitaciones de sexto año. Ginny tomó asiento en la cama de Ron, junto a la de Harry. Harry tomó asiento en su propia cama y Ginny suspiró.

—Harry, ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos? ¿En verdad estás seguro de conocer a la persona con la que estás saliendo?

—Ginny, Cylean es un hombre de bien. Confío en él. Él me aprecia, me considera…

—Harry —Ginny le miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Vosotros dos tenéis demasiada confianza. Y no es sólo confianza. Es… no sé cómo describirlo. Como si estuvierais unidos por algo, un lazo poderoso, fuerte. Sé que ocultáis algo, así que, Harry, ¿es tan grave como me lo temo, o no lo es?

Harry se frotó la frente y suspiró.

—No es nada grave ni tenebroso, Ginny, no te preocupes. Simplemente, Cylean y yo estábamos necesitando a alguien como nosotros. Él necesitaba a alguien como yo, y yo necesitaba a alguien como él. Somos los únicos capaces de amansar a nuestros demonios.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron.

—Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado.

Harry volvió a suspirar, lenta y dramáticamente.

—No estoy enamorado, Gin. Sabes que te lo diría si así fuera.

—No —lo corrigió Ginny—, no me lo dirías, pero finjamos que sí. ¿De verdad _no_ estás enamorado de Cylean?

Harry lo pensó. No, no lo estaba. Quería negarlo, fuerte y poderoso, pero algo empujaba detrás de su lengua. La noche anterior había mentido con la verdad de una forma que le había resultado demasiado fácil. Todo había sido demasiado fácil. Dumbledore había sido demasiado incauto. Él mismo se sentía como un niño tonto, torpe, ilusionado.

—No —corroboró Harry, pero sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que no amaba a Tom, era demasiado pronto para decirlo. Pero sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Algo demasiado fuerte, algo que hacía que su corazón se volviera loco, su mente se sintiera liviana y sus ojos se volvieran soñadores. Algo demasiado parecido a cuando bebió la Amortentia.

Pero no podía estar enamorado. No, claramente que no. No _debía._

Ginny soltó un suspiro tras otro.

—Eres increíble, Harry. Pero, yo estoy segura de que hay más —se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, Harry siguiéndola—. Estoy muy segura. No me mentirás con eso, no te _creeré._ Puedo confiar en que no os meteréis en problemas, pero no me pidas que crea que tú no estás enamorado de él o de que él es capaz de darte una poción de amor. Yo lo sé. Siento… siento como si lo conociera. Cada vez que lo miro a sus ojos. Cada vez que lo oigo hablar —Ginny se estremeció—. Me recuerda a alguien.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Harry, temiendo que Ginny se diera cuenta. Ella apretó los labios y soltó un murmullo en voz baja:

—A Tom Riddle.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Ginny, Cylean no es Tom Riddle —mintió con facilidad, abrazando a su amiga—. Él es un mago de la luz. Incluso forma parte de la Orden. Es maravilloso conmigo, no ha atentado contra mi vida en ningún momento. Además, ¿tú creerías a Tom Riddle capaz de hacer las cosas que hace Cylean? Vestirse con ropas muggles, hablar en francés, ¡pintarse los ojos!

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Puede que esté un poco paranoica.

—Un poco —se burló Harry. Ginny le dio un ligero empujón.

—Vale, no te burles —ambos rieron por unos segundos, sus risas apagándose de a poco dejando una estela de mejoría—. Vamos abajo. Ron debe estar contando los minutos para subir a buscarnos.

Harry, esta vez, sí tuvo que darle la razón.

* * *

—Así que Ginevra Weasley lo sabe.

Tom se recostó en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Harry. El chico entrelazó sus dedos a los cabellos de Tom, suaves contra su piel.

—Lo sospecha. No se lo he confirmado. Aún guardo tu secreto.

—Y yo aún guardo el tuyo.

Harry se inclinó para depositar en los labios de Tom un suave beso. El hombre se colgó de su cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en los desordenados y crespos cabellos del chico como si fuera agua. Se besaron con esa magia que los unía como si fueran una sola persona durante largos segundos.

—Cada vez me convenzo de que necesito _más_ —se quejó Tom. Harry se apartó con violencia.

—Yo aún no.

—Pero _quieres._

—Sí, quiero —Harry se mordió el labio—. Pero no estoy listo.

—Suenas como una niña Hufflepuff.

Harry frunció el ceño y atacó sus labios con pasión. Tom rió, pero no avanzó demasiado, incorporándose y apegándose a su cuerpo. Tom acariciaba su cuello, llenaba de besos sus labios, su rostro, su mandíbula. Harry se estremecía con cada roce de labios.

—Y tú —protestó Harry, aclarando su cabeza—, ¿cómo sabes cómo suena una niña Hufflepuff?

La risa de Tom fue grave.

—Tú no tienes ni idea sobre mi vida en Hogwarts, ¿no?

—No te veía como un Slytherin aprovechador de niñas Hufflepuff inocentes.

—Créeme, las Hufflepuff no tienen nada de inocentes. Pueden fingir, pueden actuar, pero de inocentes sólo tienen la piel de cordero.

Ambos rieron.

—Ya es tarde —suspiró Tom, soltando el agarre con el que sostenía a Harry—. Faltan apenas diez minutos para el toque de queda.

—Puedo quedarme aquí —sugirió Harry. Tom rodó los ojos.

—Y tentarme toda la noche. Vale, vale, tú si eres un Slytherin.

Harry le sacó la lengua. Tom se inclinó para mordérsela. En aquel momento, entre risas y pequeñas burlas, hubo un pequeño destello en la mano de Cylean. Él alzó su mano derecha, observando un anillo plateado que brillaba con una sucesión de líneas delgadas y alargadas. Harry le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué es eso?

Tom se incorporó, apartándose de él. Lanzó polvos flú a la chimenea del rincón siseando el nombre " _Rabastan"_ y enterró la cabeza en las llamas. Harry no fue capaz de oír nada de la conversación, pero cuando Tom salió de las llamas tenía una expresión hastiada.

—Rabastan —explicó Tom, tomando asiento en el apoyabrazos del sofá—, y Rodolphus están intentando calmar las aguas entre los Mortífagos.

—¿Por qué?

—La mayor parte de ellos desconoce mi posición aquí —se encogió de hombros—, y quieren idear planes de ataque. Bellatrix debe calmarlos, aunque ella tampoco está muy contenta con lo que está sucediendo. Rabastan es el más centrado, y quien se encarga de impartir _Crucios_ en mi nombre. Rodolphus… bueno, él es bastante insufrible, pero sabe guardar secretos.

—¿Y dónde creen que estás? Si no es en Hogwarts…

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Lo ignoro. Lo importante es que creen que estoy en busca de seguidores, magos oscuros y poderosos que serán capaces de favorecernos en esta guerra. Y en realidad, son los gemelos y Bellatrix quienes se encargan de ello.

—Así que Rodolphus y Rabastan son _gemelos._

—Bueno, sí. Tú tienes a tus gemelos, yo tengo a los míos.

Harry soltó una risita que tenía también parte de bufido.

—¿A quiénes habéis reclutado hasta ahora?

—Según los informes… —Tom lo meditó— a varios pocionistas europeos, a una colonia de vampiros italianos, a un par de ancianos que saben más sobre maldiciones que sobre otras cosas, a un grupo de concejales del Ministerio… ¿Cuentan los que están bajo _Imperius_?

—No.

—Diablos.

Harry rió.

—¿Cómo crees que tomen tu tregua con el Niño-que-vivió?

Tom volvió a encogerse de hombros con un movimiento fluido y relajado.

—Tampoco me interesa mucho. Quienes se opongan, verán las consecuencias. Nadie puede contradecirme.

—Yo sí.

—Tú, maldito mocoso —Tom le fulminó con unos ojos oscuros que destellaban—, eres un caso único. Ni siquiera Abraxas Malfoy me contradecía tanto, y fue uno de mis primeros seguidores.

—Lo comprendo —Harry tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa—. ¿Me presentaras ante tus Mortífagos?

—¿Cómo Harry Potter? —Tom alzó una ceja—. Ni hablar. Se volverán locos por matarte antes de dejarme explicar.

—Entonces, inventaremos un nombre y seré tu aliado —los ojos de Harry brillaron—. Es más. Tengo una gran idea.

—Te escucho.

—Fíngete más interesado, oye.

Tom le sacó la lengua, burlón. Harry tomó un almohadón del sofá y estaba a punto de lanzárselo cuando Tom le detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

—Habla. Nos queda poco tiempo, y no quiero quedarme con la curiosidad.

—Crearé una nueva identidad para mí —Tom asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con esa idea—. Tú me ayudarás. Me presentarás ante los Mortífagos y harás correr el rumor de que alguien demasiado cercano a Dumbledore es aliado del Señor Tenebroso —los ojos de Harry brillaban ligeramente, completamente abiertos. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, con los dedos tamborileando sobre su rodilla—. De que hay Mortífagos en el colegio, entre los alumnos. Que el imperio de Dumbledore está cayendo. Que la luz está perdiendo.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es un plan muy básico, incluso para alguien como tú, ¿sabes? —Harry intentó parecer molesto—. No te culpo. No llevas idea de cómo funcionan realmente las cosas, el vejete chiflado impidió que tuvieras una capacidad de comprensión de la realidad. Funcionas limitadamente, y joder, no me mires así, no te estoy insultando —Tom suspiró—. Podríamos presentarte ante mis Mortífagos como un aliado, claro que sí. Pero deberás buscar seguidores. Comenzar desde cero. Conseguir alzarte en tu propio poder… y aún no estás listo para ello.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y Tom le forzó una sonrisa.

—Pero me ayudarás, ¿no? —Harry observó a Tom detenidamente—. ¿Lo harás?

—Claro que sí.

—Bien —Harry se levantó del sofá y se estiró, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda—. Me voy a la Sala Común. Tú piensa en un maldito nombre para mí.

Tom rodó los ojos cuando Harry pasó a su lado, lanzándole un beso burlón y marchándose de sus habitaciones sin dudarlo. Luego lanzó un hechizo de protección a la puerta, y otro que haría vibrar su varita si alguien llegaba a tocar la puerta. Fue a la chimenea, tomó polvos flú y se lanzó a la mansión Riddle.

Los Lestrange y Colagusano estaban allí, en el salón. Bellatrix tenía los ojos entrecerrados y fue la primera en caer de rodillas cuando su señor atravesó las llamas.

—Milord —murmuró, con la voz consternada y sentimental. Tom tuvo que contenerse de soltar un suspiro. Los gemelos también se inclinaron y poco faltó para que Colagusano besara el suelo que pisaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Rabastan? No me has aclarado la situación.

El hombre se incorporó y comenzó a hablar, observando el suelo en todo momento.

—Ha habido una pequeña rebelión entre los Mortífagos y los aliados. Hemos traído brujos que desean ser iniciados, y uno de ellos pertenece a la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Harry se adentró en la Sala Común encontrándose con Hermione, sola, terminando algunos deberes de Runas Antiguas. Las Runas estaban dibujadas en pergaminos y debajo de ellas toda una serie de diferentes significados que tendrían en las diferentes combinaciones. Ella alzó la vista de sus pergaminos y le invitó a sentarse. Harry lo hizo, junto a ella, y Hermione comenzó a guardar sus cosas lentamente.

—Creo que debemos hablar de algo, Harry.

Harry la miró, confundido.

—¿Sucede algo, Hermione?

—¡Claro que sucede algo, Harry! —Hermione apretó ligeramente los labios, con las mejillas sonrosadas—. El profesor Rousseau y tú. Eso sucede.

Harry compuso una expresión herida.

—¡Dijiste que nos apoyabas!

—Lo hago, Harry, pero… ¡debéis ser discretos! —tenía una expresión alarmada—. En la reunión de prefectos de ayer muchos de ellos fueron a preguntarnos a Ron y a mí, directamente si tú y el profesor Rousseau tenían algo. Hemos dicho que no, claro, pero… —Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos— Harry, tú y el profesor estáis haciéndoos notar demasiado. Pasas demasiado tiempo con él, en su despacho y sus habitaciones privadas. Mucha gente está comentando… los profesores también lo comentan… Harry, sois demasiado obvios.

Harry se frotó las sienes, sintiendo una ligera migraña.

—Hermione, _tenemos_ que ser obvios —Harry decidió contarle la verdad. Después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga—. Es parte de un pequeño plan que tenemos.

—¿Cuál? —Hermione lucía ofendida—. ¿Ser despedidos y expulsados respectivamente?

—No, no —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Debemos lucir interesados claramente el uno en el otro. Más que nunca. Es… es por la Amortentia.

Hermione soltó un quejido ahogado. Harry siguió contándole.

—Dumbledore me dio Amortentia para enamorarme de Cylean. No sé con qué propósito, ni tampoco quiero saberlo. Cylean supo qué me hacía reaccionar como lo estaba haciendo y me dio el antídoto, pero decidimos actuar como si yo _verdaderamente_ estuviera bajo los efectos de la Amortentia. No podíamos ir y decirle a Dumbledore, aunque sé que Cylean tuvo una charla en la que Dumbledore le contó sus planes. Yo tampoco quería saberlos —apretó los labios. Hablaban casi en susurros, encimados uno sobre el otro—. Dumbledore me dijo que aprobaba mi relación con Cylean el día que volvimos de Hogsmeade. Pero que debía decirle si él intentaba cualquier cosa… bueno, cualquier cosa _mala_ , yo iría en busca de él para ayudarme. Aunque no creo que Cylean trate de aprovecharse.

Hermione lucía impactada. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, saltones en el rostro blanco. Negó, como si no lo creyera, pero finalmente soltó un quejido desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Oh, Harry. Yo… no sé qué decir.

—Yo tampoco sabría qué decir, Hermione. Es complicado. Pero no puedo quejarme, después de todo, mi vida nunca fue fácil —y le guiñó un ojo, burlón. Su amiga soltó un ligero suspiro.

—Entonces, debes actuar como si estuvieras enamorado del profesor. ¿Así que es todo una actuación? ¿Tú de verdad no sientes nada por él?

Harry apretó ligeramente los labios, sintiendo cómo su rostro se calentaba.

—En verdad… puede que sienta algo por él.

—¿Estás enamorado?

—No —respondió Harry, por impulso—. Pero tampoco estoy fingiendo algo que no siento. Le tengo mucho cariño, mucho aprecio. Joder, _me gusta._ Es atractivo, simpático, sencillo, amable, es… es mucho más de lo que podría pedir. Creo que, por esta vez, el director me puso ante una buena opción.

—Así que —Hermione tenía una sonrisa ligera en los labios—, de verdad _no estás_ enamorado de él. Aunque actúes y hables como si tal. ¿Seguro que te dio el antídoto de la Amortentia?

Harry asintió.

—No estoy enamorado. Puede que sienta cosas por él, pero no estoy enamorado. Tal vez, con el tiempo… —y la sonrisa de Hermione fue en aumento.

—Oh, Harry, estoy feliz por ti —su amiga lo abrazó con una calidez que Harry adoraba sentir—. Demasiado feliz. Yo… no te había visto tan feliz desde hacía tiempo. Puedo decir que desde el cuarto año, que a pesar de todos los problemas _eras_ feliz…

—Sí… —Harry suspiró—. Ahora también soy feliz.

—Me alegro tanto. De verdad.

—¿Y tú, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, mirando a su amiga con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—. ¿Cómo está tu vida sentimental? ¿Sigues enviándote cartas con Viktor Krum?

Los ojos de Hermione mostraban su sorpresa.

—Solo algunas veces. Él… no me interesa mucho —y se mordió el labio, sus mejillas sonrojándose. Harry le palmeó el hombro.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que Ron siente algo por ti.

—¡Harry! —Hermione le miró, nuevamente sorprendida—. ¿Por qué crees que yo…?

—Hermione, no intentes mentirme —Harry sonrió—. Sé que os queréis pero sois demasiado tontos para aceptarlo. Ron está con Lavender pero no la tolera. Tú estás con tus Runas, tu Historia de la Magia Antigua, tu Aritmancia, cargándote de trabajos para no pensar en él. Pero ya va a pasar, ¿sabes? —Harry tenía esa expresión de fe, de amistad amplia y verdadera que conseguía a Hermione hacerla sonreír—. Si ambos estáis destinados a estar juntos, tarde o temprano sucederá.

—Eres un buen amigo, Harry —dijo ella, tomando su mano por sobre la mesa. La mano que había tenido escrito " _No debo decir mentiras",_ y que ya era lisa y blanca como había sido en un principio gracias a Cylean. Le había dado una esencia que borraba todas las cicatrices, pero la que no había podido borrar había sido la de rayo en su frente. Parecía que incluso se había marcado más contra su piel, allí, latente y furiosa.

En aquel momento Harry supo que intentaría mantener a Hermione de su lado. Sin importar el lado que éste fuere, si se mantenía gris o si se oscurecía, necesitaba a su amiga con él. Ella le ponía los pies en la tierra y le volvía más perceptivo. Ella le ponía las cosas en razón. Y la necesitaba.

—Así que estás "supuestamente" —Hermione abrió y cerró comillas con las manos, cambiando de tema casi de la nada— enamorado de Cylean. Y ya veremos qué es lo que siente él por ti; tendrá que decírmelo.

—Hermione —Harry reía entre dientes al imaginarse a su amiga obligando al profesor a hablar—, ¿estás segura de interrogarlo?

Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro que sí. Podría ir con excusa de entregar un pergamino que extendí y de paso acusarle de ser un desalmado por fingir que te quiere, para que me diga que es lo que verdaderamente siente por ti. Eso sería maravilloso, ¿no?

Harry sentía un pinchazo en las costillas de tanto reírse. Hermione no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, Herm. Claro que sí.

Pero resulta que sí, que estaba hablando en serio.

* * *

 **Daarlings, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Ha sido corto, pero he dejado una pequeña interrogativa. ¿Quién será aquel miembro de la Orden que desea ser iniciado para los Mortífagos? Chan-chan-chaaaaan ( o u o ) .**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y espero leer vuestros reviews con opiniones, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, momentos que planean, momentos que no... en fin. ¡Sólo espero ver vuestros reviús! (?.**

 **Antes que os vayáis quisiera hacer mención a algo... ¡Somos 85 seguidores! 85 personitas que le han dado al follow de la historia y me estáis leyendo. Aunque muchos de ellos no hayan dejado review nunca, os amo igual por darme una oportunidad a mí y a esta historia que tanto cariño le he tomado. Y esto no es solamente para mencionar a los 85 seguidores... es para decir que cuando lleguemos a 100, haré un sorteo. Sí, un sorteo. Cuando seamos 100 seguidores sortearé y sacaré tres ganadores (porque sí, porque me gusta el número tres) y a cada uno de ellos os haré un regalo: ¡Un one-shot de su pareja favorita! ¿Qué debéis hacer para participar? Fácil:**

 **Primero, dais al follow. Cuenta entre los primeros 100 que den follow, así que eso. Si dais al follow tendréis una papeleta en el sorteo PERO si dais al follow y al fav tenéis dos y si dais al follow, al fav y dejais un review (sin importar qué diga) tendréis tres. El máximo de papeletas en el sorteo son tres, y ahí sacaré a mis tres ganadores de un one-shot de su pareja favorita (del fandom de Harry Potter, obvio). Puede ser hetero, puede ser slash o femslash. Puede ser la pareja que queráis, pero debe ser vuestra pareja favorita (¿cómo lo sabré? Pues veré sus favoritos x3)**

 **¡Eso es to-eso es to-eso es todo amigos! ;)**

 **El siguiente capítulo (mi favorito hasta ahora, de más de 6000 palabras): " _Confesiones_ ". Jujujujujujuju~**

 _I'm falling deep into a pit of vipers_

 _Over me, over me and I can't break free_

 _Secrets run deep when you're in a pit of vipers_

 _Slithering, whispering, feel the venom poisoning me_


	18. Confesiones

**¡Hoooola a todos! Hoy es un día muy, muy, muy feliz para mí porque estoy de cumpleaños ;) Hace unas décadas atrás, en esta fecha, yo nacía. Sí, me hubiera gustado nacer en un día como el 31 de diciembre, o 31 de julio, o (incluso) 5 de junio... pero qué más da, no se puede escoger. x'D Como he escogido otro año de encerrarme en mi habitación a escribir sin ser molestada por nadie podré avanzar con el fic (actualmente voy escribiendo por el cap 25. Sí, un poco lento...).**

 **Bueeeeno, sin más, ¡las respuestas! ( u v u )**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: Ginny es... Ginny. Y, pues, ¿quién te dice que sé lo que hará? xD Yo sólo soy la interprete de lo que me dicen los personajes ;) Y como que ahí no hay avance, claro. Jajajaja xD Lo que pensará Sirius... um... se verá en los próximos caps (no en este). Y lo Hermione, ¡quedará a vuestra imaginación! ;3**

 **Mar91: ¿Sabes por qué Voldemort tiene Twitter y no tiene Facebook? Porque Voldemort tiene seguidores, no amigos. JAJAJAJÁ lo siento, debía ponerlo, lo vi en face and I die x'DDDD**

 **Alexis: Holi ;) Todo lo que Dumbles hace tiene sentido para sí mismo. O por lo menos, este Dumbles que represento aquí. Todo es por un bien mayor, una ayuda común. Las cosas funcionan de manera diferente para Dumbledore... a mi parecer, su cabeza no funciona como la de los demás. Su forma de ver la vida no es exactamente normal. Pero bueno, dejo de divagaciones que termino yéndome a la mierd* siempre.**

 **Nass Rox: Are you Sirius? añlmkls he visto ese chiste en miles de fanfics en inglés y necesitaba hacerlo xD ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Este sí, es un poco más largo, pero aún no ves el veinticuatro x'DDD Es en definitiva el más largo hasta ahora y no pienso cortarlo ni nada de eso. Me ha llevado bastante tiempo (¡dos semanas!) y quiero que lo leáis todos de punto a letra y me digáis que tal. Pero nos estamos adelantando, cari. Vamos por el dieciocho. ¡Mi fav! Hasta que leáis el veinticuatro xDDDDD (Cómo doy la lata con el veinticuatro, ¿eh? xD) ¿Los has leído? ¡Alguien que los ha leído! Gracias, gracias ( u v u ) Creí que mi perfil se veía bastante desnudo con una sola historia. Así que puse las manos a la obra con algo que no era Otwo, y resultó ser bastante productivo ;D ¿Inmune a los Imperius, querida? ¡Pero estás bajo uno ahorita mismo! Muajajajajaja.**

 **sasuhinas fan: Plaaaaaay Dateeee *se hace adicta* Verdaderamente yo sólo escucho las canciones, muy pocas me sirven para escribir y otras me distraen. Tag, you're it me ayudó a escribir un poyecto personal que tengo en marcha (juejuejue) que también es Tomarry. Pero jamás le había puesto un fanfic a Play Date. ¡Necesito leer algo como eso! Y pir Dioh. ¿Juras solemnemente(? que es Sirius? Pues mis labios están sellados hasta que todo se revele por su propia cuenta. Vamos al tema Ginny... ¡pues no hay de qué! :D Me encanta que a alguien le agrade esta Ginny. Intenté demostrar algo de ello... y habrá más de ella más adelante. Mucho más adelante, tan adelante que aún no lo he escrito xD Y, créeme, son Tom y Harry. No serán cuidadosos. Eso puede llevar a algunos problemas. Y Hermione... (nunca pude ponerle apodos a Hermione, I sorry c: ) estará junto a Harry. Eso puedo asegurarlo. Ella se mantendrá fiel a él. Y Draco, querido, amado, apreciado Draco Malfoy... No debes pedirlo por favor, cari, que ya he planeado para él. Tengo planes oscuros y retorcidos con respecto a Malfoy, más similares a seguidor que líder, pero lo planeo incluir bastante más de los veinte en adelante. ;) ¡Y te agradezco de corazón por ser una lectora tan fiel! Gracias, gracias, gracias. x3**

 **Astridherrera: Pobre Harry, ¿no? Le pasan las mil. Igual, este año no parece ser tan horrible como el resto, ¿no? Por lo menos no hay un loco detrás de su cabeza, aunque ahora está detrás de su corazón (awww, he muerto con eso). Jajajaja, ¡gracias por comentar! ;3**

 **Diana Pantoja: Me agrada que te guste ;) Y pues, en este capítulo se revelará lo que sucedió con Harry. Él mismo lo contará. Pero, ¿cómo llegará a eso? *redoble de tambores* Pues mi Patronus, según Pottermore, es una lechuza. Supongo que mi forma animaga también sería una lechuza, lo cual es guay porque amo volar xD ¡Un erizo! ¡Qué mono! :3**

 **Lynette Vongola Di Hibari: A pesar de que has comentado el capítulo 1 y creo que te demorarás un poco en leer el resto de los capítulos, ¡te responderé! Porque quiero y porque puedo, já. ¿Desde el fondo de tu corazón? Aw *corazón gay*. Me gusta que te encante ;3 Peace, love and drugs sz Y tranquila, no te delataré ante tu jefe... (?)**

 **(A partir de aquí, los reviews que responderé son desde mi correo lechuza, porque fanfiction volvió a enfadarse conmigo y con mis seguidores y dejó de mostrarme los reviews que me llegan. ¿Alguien más tiene ese problema o soy sólo yo? :I )**

 **Akuma: ¡Gárgolas galopantes! (?) Hermione parece Hermitwo cuando se enfada (chiste malo, matadme). Gracias x3 Y ya veremos quién será... de momento no, pero significará algo más adelante. Un pequeño gran cambio en la vida de algunos personajes. Aunque no puedo darte más pistas al respecto, te diré que no vas por el camino equivocado... juejuejue. ¡Me alegro que te haya encantado! Y, pues, lo leí en un fic Harry/Tom llamado My Defense's Professor ( s / 6146776 / 1 / My-Defense-s-Professor ) -quita los espacios y pon el link de fanfiction- Por desgracia está sin terminar aún y... y fue uno de los primeros que leí sobre esta pareja, y le tengo un gran cariño ( u v u )**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: (Me haces recordar mis viejas épocas de Twilighter... aw). ¿Te encanta? ¡Me alegro tanto! ;) Y pues, se resolverá en unos cuantos capítulos, cari. La interrogación quedará a vuestra imaginación (¿sabéis por qué? Porque me olvidé completamente de ella y ahora no me dan ganas de escribirla xDDD) Ginny es perceptiva. Puede que lo descubra todo en su momento, al igual que los amigos de Harry. Aunque quién descubrirá parte de la verdad primero os sorprenderá ;D Aquí el próximo capítulo, ¡gracias por comentar!**

 **Si mis cálculos lo fallan he perdido un review. No sé de quién será porque no me ha llegado al correo lechuza, pero, ¡lo siento! A veces las lechuzas se extravían... y cuesta que fanfiction recuerde que tiene que poner los reviús al día. En fin. Lo siento por quién no he respondido :(**

 **Cambiando la cara, ¡aquí el capítulo! El más largo hasta llegar al 24 (mi amado 24) y ná, eso. Leed.**

* * *

 _18\. Confesiones._

—Quiero que me cuentes tu plan.

Tom alzó la vista de su libro y la posó en el muchacho frente a él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo uno?

—Vamos, Voldemort no se internaría en Hogwarts sin plan alguno. Debes haber pensado en algo. Ya sabes, para tomarte las molestias de hacer una rara y oscura poción que te hizo adoptar la forma física de un aspirante a profesor de Defensa, que irónicamente es francés, y puede que no me haya dado cuenta antes pero si Cylean Rousseau es _gay,_ ¿por qué habría de aprovecharse de Bellatrix en el Callejón Knockturn?

—Aprovecharse sexualmente no es una de las únicas formas de aprovecharse —le dijo Tom, lanzando su pila de encantamientos de privacidad en la puerta y volviendo a su asiento, donde se recargó con elegancia, oscureciendo su cabello y ojos hasta lucir como él mismo—. Cylean creyó que podría estafar a Bellatrix, ya sabes. Venderle objetos oscuros a precios altos cuando ella sabía que eran una ganga.

—¿Y qué hacía Cylean Rousseau con objetos oscuros?

—¿Crees que lo sé? —Tom se encogió de hombros—. Verdaderamente, lo ignoro. Tampoco me interesa. No es como si ahora se le pudiera preguntar, de todas formas…

—Ya… —Harry tomó asiento frente a Tom, arrebatándole el libro que estaba leyendo. Alcanzó a leer parte de la biografía de un tal _Harpo el loco_ , antes de que Tom lo tomara con rudeza de sus manos—. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Tom soltó un denso suspiro.

—¿Por qué tan interesado de pronto?

—Porque ya sé el plan de Dumbledore. El vejete chiflado quiere, de alguna manera, que esté contigo para vencer a Voldemort —la burla era clara en su voz—. Tiene esa extraña teoría de que el amor es algo que ningún brujo oscuro tiene, y seguramente estará pensando que debo sentirlo para vencer al Señor Tenebroso —hizo un movimiento de terror con las manos, agitando los dedos frente a su rostro. A Tom se le escapó una risita, aunque la cicatriz le escoció. Al Lord no le gustaba que se burlaran de él—. Y básicamente, es eso. Sé que sabes más, sé que tienes la idea porque _seguramente_ el vejete chiflado te lo ha contado todo. Pero no quiero saberlo, ¿vale? No ahora, por lo menos —se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, quiero saber tu plan.

—¿Para qué?

—Para poner en marcha el mío.

—Y creo que yo quiero saber cuál es ese.

—Después de que sepa el tuyo.

Tom suspiró. Harry le imitó. Tom se frotó la sien izquierda, en un claro gesto de hartazgo.

—Mira, he tenido a niños de primero y mocosos de tercero hoy y ha tocado la clase práctica que no hemos podido hacer la semana anterior por la lluvia. Ahora quisiera descansar un poco y…

—Haré lo que me pidas. Pero, _por favor_ , cuéntame.

Los ojos oscuros de Tom brillaron, repentinamente interesados. Repentinamente _muy_ interesados.

—Vale. Pero será esta noche. ¿Dumbledore dijo algo sobre que te quedes en mi habitación?

Harry pasó saliva, comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar Tom. Intentó no hacer una mueca.

—Dijo que a su debido tiempo —se encogió de hombros más claramente, evitando ver ese chispazo feroz en los ojos de su (joder, qué extraño sonaba pensar en él de esa forma) _novio_ —. Supongo que no le molestará. Le diré a Ron que me cubra.

La sonrisa de Tom era una sonrisa de tiburón, exponiendo la malicia y el gozo en partes iguales. En ese mismo instante tocaron a la puerta e inmediatamente Tom volvía a ser Cylean Rousseau, y Harry se apartó del camino de su profesor para que éste, quitando todos los hechizos, fuera a abrir la puerta.

Una chica de primero estaba de ese lado, con el rostro marcado por haber estado llorando y el cabello despeinado.

—¡Pro-profesor! —tartamudeó, y fue corriendo a casi colgarse de las piernas de su profesor. Lucía demasiado pequeña para tener once años, y comenzó a llorar tan pronto estuvo enredada en las piernas de Cylean. El hombre quedó helado, con los labios entreabiertos y clara expresión de querer arrancársela del cuerpo. Sin embargo no lo hizo, y se arrodilló frente a ella para consolarla.

—Ya, pequeña. ¿Qué sucedió?

La pequeña miró por sobre el hombro de Cylean, percatándose de que allí estaba Harry. Ella hipó y lo señaló.

—Él no tiene que estar aquí —dijo con voz repentinamente firme. Harry fue hacia ella.

—Tranquila. Puedes confiar en mí —le dijo, sonriendo apenas. La pequeña soltó un quejido antes de seguir llorando.

—Harry, llama a Minsky para que traiga chocolate caliente para los tres. Yo me encargaré de esta pequeña.

La niña respondió al casi tierno abrazo de Cylean con más lágrimas. Harry fue hacia la otra punta de la oficina del profesor para darles algo de espacio y llamó a la elfina doméstica, que apareció con el tan familiar "pop".

—Señor.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Eh… Cylean dice si podrías traer tres chocolates calientes.

La elfina asintió.

—¡Minsky enseguida le trae al amo sus chocolates! —y desapareció con aquel "pop" una vez más. Harry se atrevió a mirar a la pequeña y a Cylean, que le pasaba las manos por el rostro y le borraba las lágrimas.

—Ella es Kaira Redmond —presentó Cylean a Harry, mientras la niña tomaba asiento en la silla que había ocupado Harry y movía los pies, que habían quedado en el aire, de adelante hacia atrás—. Y creo que tiene algo que contarnos.

La pequeña sorbió por la nariz. Cylean hizo aparecer un pañuelo de colores brillantes y se lo alcanzó; Kaira se limpió la nariz con él y lo dobló luego.

—Yo… yo… —parecía a punto de llorar nuevamente cuando la elfina apareció con las tres tazas de chocolate. Tom conjuró dos sillas cómodas e idénticas para que Harry y él tomaran asiento frente a la pequeña que había envuelto la taza con sus manitas y temblaba.

—Puede confiar en nosotros, señorita Redmond. Prometemos no divulgar nada de lo que se diga aquí.

Ella asintió.

—Hay unas niñas… unas niñas muy malas. Me golpearon por haberle hecho ganar puntos a Hufflepuff cuando debía ganar Ravenclaw. Son muy malas, muy malas —arrugó el rostro de una forma dolorosa, y Harry sintió pena y rabia—. Me jalaron del cabello y me golpearon. Les dijeron a las niñas de mi casa que yo era una lerda y que no debían juntarse conmigo… una de las niñas, Amy Wollfstone, no sé por qué pero todas las niñas quieren juntarse con ella… y obedecen todo lo que les dice… Y no sé… yo…

—Hablaré con la señorita Wollfstone —afirmó Cylean—. Ahora, bebe tu chocolate y no te preocupes, ¿vale?

Kaira asintió con la cabeza y le dio sorbitos al chocolate caliente. Se lo acabó en silencio, hipando de vez en cuando, mientras Harry y Tom se lanzaban miradas curiosas como si estuvieran intercambiando frases cortas. Finalmente Harry pudo sentir en su mente unas palabras que él no había pensado directamente, pero que claramente estaban allí " _No se lo merece"._

" _Nadie se lo merece"_ pensó él, en respuesta, mirando a Tom. El hombre pareció sobresaltarse.

" _Tienes razón. Nadie lo merece"._

—Yo… —la niña se mordió el labio, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio— creo que debo irme. Yo… os interrumpí… lo siento…

—No tiene importancia, señorita Redmond. Pero siempre que necesite ayuda, ya sabe que puede recurrir a nosotros —le sonrió amistosamente—. Pero, por curiosidad, ¿por qué no ha acudido a la profesora Sprout?

Kaira se sonrojó, marcando aún más en el rostro las líneas de las lágrimas.

—Yo… ella… —sacudió la cabeza—, no le iréis a contar, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —le aseguró Harry. La pequeña asintió.

—La profesora Sprout no me tiene mucha paciencia en Herbología y yo creí que… ya sabéis, le molestaría.

—No creas eso, pequeña —le dijo Cylean, con una voz susurrante y baja—. Es una grandiosa profesora, y le tiene mucho aprecio a sus alumnos. Puedes ir con ella la próxima vez que suceda algo, aunque me aseguraré de que no vuelva a suceder nada, ¿comprendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo, antes de bajarse de la silla y obsequiarle a Tom un abrazo. El hombre se quedó allí, helado por unos instantes, antes de devolverlo. La pequeña también abrazó a Harry y luego se marchó, con un "Gracias, gracias, gracias" antes de irse. Tan pronto cerró la puerta detrás suyo Tom se levantó y pasó como un vendaval a asegurar la puerta con todas sus armas mágicas.

—Es increíble —se quejó Tom, y Harry creyó que hablaba de la pequeña, hasta que se detuvo frente a él y le aferró de los hombros—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Harry no comprendía.

—¿El qué cosa?

—Me hablaste. Por tu mente. Como si me estuvieras hablando a viva voz.

Harry alzó las cejas, completamente perplejo.

—¿Así fue? Yo sólo pensé… —meditó unos segundos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué esa vez había sido diferente—, pues, supongo que estaba muy concentrado.

Tom tenía expresión alucinada.

—Es increíble —repitió. Entonces, le miró fijamente a los ojos y se concentró. Harry pudo sentirlo en su escudo, como si quisiera introducirse en él pero no era una persona, era una voz. La sintió luchar contra el escudo y ganar, pero sin romperlo, finalmente encontrando su lugar por el _hueco_.

" _¿Puedes oírme?"_

" _Puedo"._

Tom se sobresaltó nuevamente, pero no desistió.

" _Intenta con algo complejo"._

" _Snape es un asno grasiento"._

" _No quería tener esa imagen en mi mente"._

Tom se apartó, con expresión maravillada y los ojos ciertamente desenfocados. Esa expresión le sentaba muchísimo mejor a Cylean que a Tom, se dijo Harry, y era más que mejor verlo a Cylean que a Tom con esa expresión.

—Pero no es hora de jugar —dijo el profesor, como para sí mismo—. Harry, ¿te importaría? Debo arreglar los asuntos de una niñita Hufflepuff.

—Entonces, ¿de _verdad_ vas a hacerlo? ¿Hablar con las niñas y todo eso?

Tom sonrió.

—Algo así. Créeme, será efectivo. La pequeña Amy Wollfstone está utilizando algo prohibido que debo confiscar. Lo haré tan pronto sea posible —le señaló la puerta, con el dedo índice extendido—. Márchate. Te esperaré después de la cena y te lo contaré _todo._

Harry sabía a qué se refería, y no era sólo a sus resultados con la niña Wollfstone. Asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Tom cruzó la distancia que les separaba y sostuvo su rostro entre los delgados dedos. Era Tom de nuevo, con el fuego en los ojos oscuros y los labios ardientes sobre los suyos. Harry se dejó hacer, cálido y dulce, hasta que Tom le dio una mordida que le hizo apartarse, fulminándole con la mirada. Tenía sangre en el labio y Tom rió.

—Mío —dijo, mientras le limpiaba la sangre con la lengua, y Harry se vio obligado a reír, porque otra cosa era matarle y eso significaría limpiar mucha más sangre de la que tenía en el labio.

Volvió a la Sala Común. Era un lunes con toda la esencia de un lunes, y Hermione terminaba sus apuntes de Aritmancia para el día siguiente. Harry se sentó a su lado, sin atreverse a interrumpirla.

—Hola, Harry —dijo ella, luego de terminar algo muy extraño, con números y cálculos hechos a pluma afilada—, ¿cómo estás? Has estado ausente hoy.

—Esa serás tú —Harry le dio un ligero empujón a Hermione de broma y la chica le miró ceñuda. Ah, le había hecho hacer una línea en un costado del pergamino—. Lo siento.

Hermione suspiró.

—No importa. Ya lo he terminado. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, supongo —Harry se mordió el labio. Sabía que parecía nervioso. Sabía que _estaba_ nervioso. Con sólo pensar en la noche que se le venía encima se le antojaba un dolor horrible de estómago, pero no quería compartirlo con Hermione, no de esa manera, al menos—. ¿Y tú?

—No me engañas, Harry —Hermione le sonrió de lado. Claro, después de todo, era Hermione Granger. Últimamente, nadie podría engañarla ni queriendo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… —se sentía débil, pequeño, y tonto, y tan débil como la pequeña Kaira Redmond cuyo rostro cubierto de lágrimas le había dado tanta pena. Ahora temía la pena sobre él, no quería sentirla, no quería, diablos—. Estoy bien —mintió.

Hermione suspiró. Luego otra vez. Y otra.

—Bien, vale —Harry se frotó la frente, fastidiado—. Cylean… quiere que pase la noche con él.

Hermione parpadeó. No se horrorizó como hubiera pensado en un principio, ni tampoco se escandalizó. Sólo soltó un suspiro, este sí verdadero, y le frotó la espalda a Harry.

—Tarde o temprano iba a suceder, Harry, aunque no me esperaba tan temprano. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo oficialmente? ¿Menos de dos meses?

—Más o menos —no quería mentirle a Hermione, decirle que, en realidad, eran casi tres semanas. Era relativamente poco, pero no iba a decir que pensaba otra cosa de Tom. Él, claro, tenía necesidades y no siempre su mano derecha era suficiente. Harry lo sabía. Aunque hacía tiempo se había vuelto incapaz de sentir algún ápice de deseo en solitario, algo que tuviera que atender con cortinas cerradas, encantamientos silenciadores y manos a secas. Su amiga le comenzó a formar círculos en la espalda, sobre la túnica.

—Y tú no quieres —no era una pregunta. Harry asintió.

—Es muy… pronto.

—Díselo —sugirió Hermione. Harry hizo una mueca.

—Iba a decírselo, pero una niña Hufflepuff de primero interrumpió y luego debió hacerse cargo de eso…

—Oh —Hermione suspiró—. ¿Y si no te presentas?

—Me vendría a buscar.

—Sí, tienes razón —Hermione asintió con la cabeza—. Puedes ir y hablar con él. Dudo que intente hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad. No parece ser de ese tipo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque dudaba. No, claro que no, Cylean no era de ese tipo, y podía asegurar que Tom tampoco. El problema era que Tom le pediría explicaciones, y claramente él no se las daría. A menos que…

—Sí, hablaré con él —Harry suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. De todas formas, no es como si no hubiera hecho lo mismo antes.

—¿Qué, hablar o… _hacerlo_? —preguntó su amiga, con una expresión indescifrable. Harry rió levemente.

—Ambas —le dio una sonrisa de lado—. No soy una pura flor, ¿sabes?

Hermione pareció lucir escandalizada por unos segundos, pero se encogió de hombros, finalmente.

—Ya qué —suspiró ella—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme.

—No, claro que no —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa amplia, amistosa—. Debo decirle a Ron. O a Neville, mejor —se reprendió mentalmente por mencionar a Ron frente a Hermione. Era claro que su amiga estaba resolviendo su situación de amor-no-correspondido, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que Ron, finalmente, acabaría con Hermione. Era imposible no darse cuenta de cómo la miraba, aunque parecía que él mismo ignoraba todo el cariño que sentía por su amiga.

—Eh, tranquilo —Hermione puso una mano sobre la suya—. No me enfadaré porque nombres a Ron. Él… es feliz, ¿no? —compuso una sonrisa fingida—. Y yo estoy demasiado ocupada con mis clases como para ocuparme por… por…

Su rostro se descompuso unos instantes y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, Hermione le abrazaba y lloraba sobre su hombro. Harry la abrazó y consoló sus llantos, acariciando su encrespada melena y formando pequeños círculos con la palma de la mano en su espalda. No tenía mucha idea de cómo consolar a muchachas llorosas, aunque fuera su mejor amiga, pero parecía funcionar.

Hermione se recompuso unos minutos después, con el rostro veteado por las lágrimas y una sonrisa falsa dibujada.

—Yo… yo… estoy bien, Harry, sólo que… ¡es demasiado! —se quejó, limpiándose el rostro húmedo con los bordes de la túnica—. Tú no tienes idea… las clases son difíciles, me cuesta concentrarme, y Ron está todo el tiempo con esa niña boba y cursi, y…

—Ya, ya —Harry la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Yo… creo que él está saliendo con Lavender porque cree que tú no estás interesada en él. Deberíais hablar, aunque supongo que es difícil encontrarlo solo, ¿no?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios ligeramente.

—Eres un sol, Harry —suspiró ella, terminando de limpiarse el rostro. No hipaba como la pequeña Kaira, pero temblaba ligeramente—. Yo… creo que iré a leer un rato. Necesito pensar un poco en cualquier otra cosa. ¿No te molesta que te deje solo?

—Claro que no, Hermione —Harry le sonrió, dulce—. Nos vemos en la cena.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Tal vez tampoco baje a cenar.

Harry intentó que su expresión no se descompusiera. Después de todo, ella también necesitaba tiempo. No todo giraba en torno de él.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana —le sonrió suavemente, acarició sus cabellos erizados levemente y besó su frente—. Duerme bien, Hermione. Deja descansar ese cerebrito trabajador tuyo.

Ella rió, una risa pequeña y risueña que a Harry le plantó una sonrisa mientras iba en busca de Neville. Lo buscó en el Mapa del Merodeador y lo encontró que estaba con Luna en los invernaderos. Fue hacia allí, pasando junto a Ron y Lavender en los pasillos, dirigiéndole a su amigo la mirada más fría que pudo. Claro, Ron no tenía exactamente la culpa de hacer sufrir a Hermione, pero… Ron tenía la culpa.

Neville estaba atendiendo unas plantas extrañas, con flores desagradables de perfume fuerte y pétalos violáceos.

—¡Hola, Harry! —lo saludó Neville, y luego presentó a las flores—. ¿Te gustan? Son _Lisarias._ Tienen propiedades medicinales. Si sus pétalos se hierven se crea un fuerte anestésico. Le pedí permiso a la profesora Sprout para dibujarlas, son maravillosas.

Harry vio el dibujo de la flor y luego vio a Luna, escribiendo en un pergamino a toda velocidad. Neville siguió su mirada y le dijo:

—Luna hará una nota sobre flores y plantas curativas en _El Quisquilloso_ —explicó. Harry les sonrió, más cuando Luna, con la varita detrás de la oreja y todo el cabello rubio cayéndole de un lado del rostro, levantó los ojos para cruzar su mirada con Harry y sonreírle.

—Es muy interesante —concedió Harry—. Verás, Neville… necesito un favor.

Neville detuvo su dibujo y Luna su escritura. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Harry con expresiones curiosas.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? Por tu expresión, es grave.

Harry intentó reír, pero la risa se le quedó pegada a la garganta.

—No es grave, en realidad. Es sólo que necesito que me cubras esta noche.

—Oh —Neville pareció pillarla al vuelo—. Oh. Pero, ¿no es muy precipitado?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser, pero Cylean me ha insistido bastante.

—Así llegue a lastimarte yo…

A Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es agradable que me cuides, Neville, pero ninguno debe cuidar del otro. Estamos bien ahora, ¿no?

Neville asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya, Harry, pero aun así me parece muy precipitado. ¿No estáis… yendo muy rápido?

—Puede ser, no sé —Harry intentó hacerse el desentendido—. ¿Me cubrirás?

—Creo que no seré yo quien te _cubra_ esta noche —murmuró Neville, con voz ciertamente perversa, consiguiendo que a Luna se le escapara una carcajada. Harry intentó no ponerse verde, pero fingió una sonrisa.

—Tal vez sea _yo_ quien lo _cubra_ a él.

—Puede ser, no sé —Neville imitó a Harry, haciéndose también el desentendido. Las carcajadas de Luna resonaban, claras y agradables, demasiado fuertes, por todo el invernadero. Luego el chico observó a Harry detenidamente y se acercó a Luna para murmurarle algo muy bajo en el oído y separar a Harry de la chica, sujetándolo con firmeza pero sin violencia del brazo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Con lo de esta noche, quiero decir. Te ves… pálido.

—No soy exactamente moreno, Neville —resopló Harry. Neville rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, Harry. Pero, me refiero… luces _verde_ —y le miró de arriba abajo—, e incluso diría que has menguado unos centímetros.

—¿Cómo es posible _eso?_ —preguntó Harry. Neville alzó las cejas, sorprendido porque Harry no lo supiera.

—Ya sabes, cuando luces confiado y ese tipo de cosas, como en el partido de Quidditch del otro día, luces más alto. Cuando no… bueno, es como si menguaras de tamaño unos centímetros, como si no quisieras ser notado.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero sonar como una niña ni nada de eso, pero… —dudó unos instantes—, no sé si esté listo para…

—Pues díselo —Neville apenas si se sonrojó con la insinuación de Harry. Era extraño ver a Neville tan liberado en ciertas cosas y reservado en otras. Una cosa era bromear. Otra cosa más diferente era las implicancias reales del asunto—. Te oirá. Es un buen hombre.

—Lo sé —Harry suspiró—, pero no quiero… bueno, _decepcionarlo._

Neville le miró como si no comprendiera.

—No me digas que planeas… acostarte con él, sólo para no ser una decepción. Por favor, dime que me estoy equivocando.

—Neville…

—No, Neville no, ¡Harry! —Neville lo sujetó de los hombros— No te enredes en algo que va más allá de lo que quieres. Si no estás seguro de ello, no lo hagas. Así de simple. ¡Creí que lo comprendías!

—Lo comprendo, Neville —Harry se apartó a Neville de forma casi delicada—. Sólo que… no quisiera ser una carga para Cylean. Le quiero, y quiero…

—Pues debes decidir —terció su amigo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Puedo suponer que no eres el puro y santo muchacho que muchos creen, pero el profesor R. seguramente comprenderá la situación. Apenas tienes dieciséis, Harry. Debes poner en claro tus prioridades, y no hacer algo de lo que luego podrías arrepentirte.

—Neville —Harry bajó la voz—, estamos debatiendo sobre si voy a acostarme o no con él. No sobre si voy a matar a alguien. No soy una dulce muchachita que puede quedarse embarazada. Y si dices por el dolor, _sé_ lo que es sentir dolor y he de considerar que Cylean se ha mostrado mucho más atento conmigo, por lo que puedo estimar que será atento a la hora de…

La expresión de Neville se volvió aún más preocupada.

—¿ _Sabes_ lo que es sentir dolor en general o _ese_ tipo de dolor? —Harry esquivó la mirada. Había metido la pata—. Harry…

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar. Ya estaba servida la cena en el Gran Comedor. Harry lo utilizó de excusa para marcharse.

—¡Ah, la cena! Tengo hambre. ¿Me acompañáis?

—Harry… —Neville le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. Harry se escabulló, agradeciendo ser pequeño y rápido, un digno buscador de Quidditch. Luna les siguió, tarareando en voz baja, con esos ojos claros perdidos.

Harry sabía que estaba en problemas, y que probablemente había hablado de más, y que seguramente le debía una explicación a Neville. Pero aún no estaba listo para hablar. Había pasado tiempo, y no estaba listo para hablar con ellos. No con ellos. Pero, tal vez, sí con Tom. Él seguramente comprendería.

La cena le sabía a cenizas en la boca. Le costaba comer y al final terminó dejando la mitad de su plato y no comió postre. Bebió mucho zumo de calabaza, porque la garganta nunca había estado tan seca.

Trató de concentrarse en la parte positiva de esa noche. Tom le había dicho que le contaría sus planes, y enterarse de algo como ello valdría la pena. Pero se estaba haciendo mala sangre. Hablaría con Tom, y probablemente volvería a la cama con su capa de invisibilidad de madrugada. No sería la primera vez.

Los pasos entre la cena, la búsqueda de su capa y el ir a las habitaciones de Cylean fueron algo borroso, confuso y cuando susurró _Dumort_ a la puerta sintió que sus manos temblaban de una forma incontenible.

—Bienvenido, mi querido muchacho —dijo Tom, en una sobria imitación de Dumbledore que a Harry le sacó una sonrisa.

—Vaya, profesor, no sabía que usted también era un metamorfomago —dijo Harry, fingiéndose impresionado. Tom soltó un bufido y cerró la puerta detrás de él, colocando sus tan acostumbrados encantamientos de privacidad. Harry sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. El corazón le resonaba por todo el cuerpo y le sudaban las manos. Se las limpió contra la túnica, nervioso. Tom estaba sirviendo tazas de té que endulzó al gusto de ambos. Harry aferró sus dedos a la porcelana, quemándose, consiguiendo detener los temblores.

—Siéntate, vamos, no te quedes ahí de pie —Tom le dio un ligero empujón y Harry fue a sentarse en su sitio de siempre, intentando no desentonar, por más nervioso e incómodo que se sentía.

Harry se sentó y Tom se sentó delante de él. Llevaba una túnica abierta sobre una de esas ropas muggles que Cylean siempre usaba, y que, realmente, a Tom le sentaban muy extrañas. El rostro de Tom iba junto a trajes elegantes, o a túnicas de gala, no a ropajes muggles.

—La caída de la luz —dijo Tom solemne, y Harry se sobresaltó—. Eso es lo que tengo planeado. La caída de la luz, la muerte de Dumbledore, apoderarme de Hogwarts desde dentro, apoderarme del Ministerio. Nadie sospecharía de Cylean Rousseau. Nadie.

Harry alzó la ceja, sintiéndose curioso. Tom le hizo un gesto.

—Toma tu té —ordenó, para seguir hablando con voz oscura, grave, poderosa—. Cylean Rousseau es justo lo que yo estaba buscando. Las dificultades son mínimas, aunque se presentan. Dumbledore mismo le había buscado para unirlo a la Orden, a pesar de que nunca conoció al real Cylean Rousseau, aunque sí se enviaron cartas. Todo sucedió de una forma tal que incluso aparenta ser algo planeado por las mismísimas estrellas, Harry —se detuvo unos instantes, él también bebió su té—. Aún no hay muchos planes. Voldemort se mueve por las sombras, está desaparecido. Algunas pocas reuniones después de algunas cuantas situaciones… en fin. Mientras tanto, Cylean Rousseau enseña magia oscura legal en Hogwarts. Todos los hechizos, incluso el escudo _Repellerium_ , son de magia oscura. Poderosos, letales, y bien utilizados, crean y oscurecen el aura mágica de cada uno de los mocosos que tengo como alumnos. Tendré seguidores, poderosos seguidores que saben los hechizos que yo les enseño. Además, Lucius Malfoy se está encargando del Ministerio mientras tanto. Él y varios ayudantes más del lugar están subiendo a niveles insospechados. Poder, poder, y más poder. Magia, magia, y más magia. Sangre, sangre, y más sangre —la sonrisa era apenas una mueca maliciosa que curvaba sus labios, que parecía cortar el rostro divino en dos—. Es poder todo lo que quiero, Harry. Y mis planes no te involucraban, no de manera directa, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que no hay forma que no te involucres en ellos. Debemos buscarte un lugar, ¿no?

Harry sintió una risa suave subir por su garganta. El té había estado exquisito, y sentía los músculos relajados, la cabeza despejada, la sonrisa maliciosa pintada en el rostro. Harry sabía que tanto tiempo rodeado de oscuridad cabría oscurecer un poco su alma. No tenía idea hasta qué punto.

—Recuerda nuestra tregua. No puedes…

—No pienso herir a quien te importe, Harry. No pienses mal de mí.

Harry le compuso una expresión afectada.

—Ya, lo siento, ¿va? —observó el fondo de la tasa. Un poso de azúcar quedaba con las hebras de té, algo granulado y dulce que deseó pasar con la lengua—. Tú… ¿qué es esto?

Tom tenía expresión implacable cuando le arrebató la taza de las manos.

—Creí que necesitabas relajarte. Has estado nervioso toda la cena y apenas has comido. Creí que…

Harry sintió una oleada de rabia demasiado fuerte, que casi le tumba.

—¡Me _drogaste_!

Tom no tenía expresión culpable.

—Supongamos.

Harry bufó. Sentía la cabeza demasiado ida, como cuando bebía demasiada cerveza de mantequilla. Tom le sonrió, sin sentirse en lo mínimo culpable.

—Eres un bastardo —le gruñó Harry, y a pesar de la rabia, sentía demasiadas ganas de reír. Estaba tan relajado. Los músculos, laxos, las espalda contra el espaldar del sofá, la cabeza como si estuviera flotando en torno a su cuello.

Tom se acercó a él para acariciarle la mejilla. Harry se apartó.

—Déjame —siseó. Tom le sostuvo del rostro con firmeza.

—No creas que lo he hecho con malas intenciones, Harry. Me tienes en muy baja estima —bufó—. Lo he hecho para que te sientas mejor. ¿Vale?

—No —Harry tenía que cerrar los ojos para no verle el rostro a Tom, para no ver el gozo en sus ojos, la expresión satisfecha—. Tú has… me has…

—Tranquilo —Tom le acarició el rostro con los pulgares—. Relájate.

—No.

—Harry, si no pones de ti en esto…

Harry abrió los ojos. Tom retrocedió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada. Aquellos ojos, más verdes que nunca, relucían cargados de lágrimas. Tom le observó sin comprender, con la confusión marcada más que nunca en el rostro.

—¿Harry? —dudó, sin atreverse a acercarse—. ¿Harr-?

—No puedo —murmuró Harry, esquivando los ojos de Tom—, no puedo, no puedo, lo siento, no puedo.

Tom se arrodilló en el alfombrado, mirándole, buscando en su rostro las respuestas.

—Te he presionado —musitó—. No debería haberlo hecho.

—No —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Está _bien_ que presiones. Es… humano. Pero yo no… no creo poder ni ahora ni…

Tom avanzó y tomó sus manos.

—No pienses que estoy contigo sólo por una razón, Harry. Si fuera así me hubiera enrollado con cualquier otro que estuviera más dispuesto. Me he dado cuenta que no querías, pero creí que se trataba de temor propio al hecho… ya sabes, al _dolor_ —Harry dejó que lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Tom parecía dudar. Había consolado con maestría a la niña, pero con Harry no tenía idea de qué diablos hacer—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No…

—No vengas a fastidiarme diciéndome que no sucede nada, Harry. Sé que sucede algo —Tom hablaba con firmeza, con casi dureza en la voz—. Debes decírmelo.

—No.

Harry hablaba con la voz firme, a pesar de que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, de los ojos enrojecidos. Parecía que la poción no sólo le había relajado, si no que había conseguido que todas sus emociones se dispararan de forma alarmante.

—Harry… —la voz de Tom peleaba con una amenaza. Él negó con la cabeza, rápida y violentamente—. Harry —Tom ya ordenaba—. Cuéntame —y ablandó el todo—. Por favor.

Harry siguió negando con la cabeza. Tom suspiró, completamente preocupado. Harry parecía llorar con más fuerza, quebrándose por completo, y cuando Tom le acunó en sus brazos el chico temblaba como si estuviera en medio de la nieve en ropa interior. Tom no tenía idea de qué hacer cuando finalmente Harry comenzó a hablar, en susurros patosos cargados de rabia, de pena y por sobre todo, de odio.

—Fue Archivald Keyglass. Por órdenes de Dudley —su voz era apenas un hilo—. En el verano después de cuarto año. Cedric… Dudley encontró algunas notas y cartas que tenía de él. Creyó que sería "divertido" hacer que su amigo se colara a la casa de noche, una noche que Petunia y Vernon estaban donde Marge, para… —Harry se detuvo. Tom tenía las manos cerradas en puños, con los nudillos blancos, y cuando Harry siguió hablando su rostro estaba inexpresivo, su voz hueca, sin ningún tipo de emoción—. Dudley lo filmó. Todo. Reían a carcajadas. Sus risas. Aún no puedo quitármelas de la mente, sus risas, joder…

—Harry —Tom le sujetó de los hombros, le hizo mirarlo a los ojos—. Harry, cálmate.

—Se lo conté a Dumbledore —siguió Harry, con la voz hueca—. Él desmemorió a Dudley y Archivald. Les dio a ambos una poción que les haría desinteresarse completamente en mí. Funcionó. Ninguno de ellos volvió a intentar nada, pero… Dumbledore no me sacó de esa casa. No castigó a ninguno de ninguna manera. Hasta ese momento tenía fe en él, pero mi fe se fue quebrando. No podía estar del lado de quien no hace nada para defender a su "Niño de oro" —apretó ligeramente los labios, emociones contradictorias corriendo a sus ojos—. No le conté a nadie. No podía. Iban a sentir pena. No iban a verme igual. No iba a poder… ser normal. No con ellos. Mis amigos son los únicos que me ven como alguien normal. Si no me veían ellos, ¿quién más iba a hacerlo?

Tom sujetó a Harry del rostro, con dedos firmes pero sensibles. Le limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y le mostró una sonrisa que parecía más que nada una mueca agridulce.

—Harry, mi Harry —comenzó, con una voz extraña, que Harry no supo identificar—. No quisiera ofenderte, pero no eres normal. Nunca lo has sido. Sin embargo, no ser normal no es malo. La normalidad es para aquellos que están dispuestos a creer que pertenecen a un sitio predicho. La gente que no es normal puede pertenecer a donde le plazca. Las divisiones sociales, todo es una separación que consigue formar a los normales de los… anormales, por decirlo. Tú no eres normal, pero tus amigos tampoco lo son —Tom hablaba con esa cadencia extraña, una voz que a Harry le ponía el vello de punta al mismo tiempo que le cautivaba—. Weasley tiene un gran complejo de inferioridad a pesar de que es un brujo muy bueno, Granger es una sabelotodo demasiado inteligente para estar en Gryffindor y ser nacida de muggles —Harry sintió cierta calidez porque Tom no la hubiera llamado "sangresucia"—, Longbottom es un genio en la Herbología y acaba de salir de un caparazón de debilidad. Lovegood… bueno, todos sabemos que puede que no esté bien de la cabeza, pero es maravillosa. La chica Weasley es capaz de darlo todo por sus amigos, a la vez que es capaz de darlo todo por sí misma. Tus amigos más cercanos no son normales, y tú… —Tom le dibujó una extraña sonrisa—, eres el Niño que vivió, aunque ya no eres un niño. Eres un brujo excepcional, con más máscaras que un Slytherin. Un niño condenado a la luz cuyas verdaderas lealtades se encuentran consigo mismo y con sus apreciados. Tú… eres diferente. No eres normal. Y no hay nada de malo en no serlo. Has tenido una vida difícil, has tenido complicaciones que nadie más ha tenido. Has tenido… —Tom sonrió ligeramente— has tenido toda tu vida un Señor Tenebroso corriendo tras tus pasos. Un Señor Oscuro, que debo decir que está un poco loco —las comisuras de la boca de Harry se elevaron levemente—. Créeme, no eres normal, pero de entre las personas de aquí y las que tu aprecias, ¿quién lo es? Yo no. Tú no. Tus amigos no. Y sin embargo, sé que estarán ahí para ti. Puedes confiar en ellos, te lo aseguro. No sentirán pena de ti, querrán acompañarte, y máxime, _cruciar_ al miserable de Archivald Keyglass.

Harry dejó que una risa nerviosa le recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

—Tom… —su voz era suave, débil—. Gracias. Por todo. Yo no debí pensar que tú…

—Sí te había drogado para acostarme contigo, no me idealices —le reprendió Tom. Harry volvió a reír.

—Eres un bastardo miserable, imbécil, idiota, infeliz…

—Todo eso y más. Vamos, Harry, descárgate.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Ya había dejado de sentirla tan liviana. Ahora la sentía pesada, como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para romper su cuello.

—No, ya… —buscó las manos de Tom, aún sobre su rostro, y enredó sus dedos con los suyos—. Yo… me siento mejor, ahora.

—Te dije que _podías_ confiar en mí —le espetó Tom—. Y también puedes hacerlo en tus amigos. Son buena gente, incluso la sangresucia.

—Ibas tan bien —resopló Harry—. Tan bien.

—Debo ser yo mismo, es parte de mi terapia.

—¿Qué terapia?

—La división de personalidad con Cylean. ¿No era así?

Harry sonrió levemente.

—Tal vez deba confiar en mis amigos.

—Claro. Para algo los tienes —le guiñó un ojo, burlón, y Harry suspiró.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes amigos?

—Sabes, es imposible tener amigos cuando todos están muertos de miedo con sólo oír tu nombre.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Harry fue verdadera. No fue ancha y amplia, ocupando todo su rostro como lo era normalmente, fue casi una mueca de diversión que a Tom le dio una calidez en todo el pecho.

—Creo que debo irme —suspiró Harry, mientras oía las campanas sonar. Tom negó.

—Quédate. Puedes simplemente quedarte conmigo. No te haré hacer nada que no quieras, ¿vale? Simplemente, quédate conmigo.

Harry ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Estarás bien?

—¿Eres tú el que acaba de pasar por una crisis nerviosa y me preguntas si _yo_ estaré bien?

—No me refiero a eso —Harry suspiró—. Me refiero a que… si estarás bien conmigo aquí.

—Yo estoy bien contigo —resopló Tom, como si fuera obvio. Harry rió.

—Vale. Yo también.

La noche no era cálida, pero ambos la sentían como tal. Los envolvió en sonrisas y té, charlas despreocupadas y la recuperación minuto a minuto de Harry. Una hora después Harry se encontraba listo para acostarse, y Tom le alcanzó unas ropas de dormir que Harry se puso con movimientos rápidos, intentando no exponer demasiada piel al mismo tiempo. No quería provocar de alguna manera Tom.

Las sábanas frías los recibieron y Tom envolvió en sus brazos a Harry, acomodando la cabeza del muchacho en su pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Sabes, Harry? —la voz de Tom era trémula unos largos minutos después—. Creo que también debo confiarte algo. Es algo peligroso en los oídos equivocados, pero tengo la certeza de que te hará bien saberlo.

—¿Sí? —Harry se separó, buscando los ojos oscuros de Tom. El hombre tenía una expresión cálida en el rostro, una expresión tan extrañamente cálida que jamás creyó que vería en él.

—Te quiero.

—Oh —Harry tomó aire, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Era un momento tan extraño, tan dulce y a la vez distante—. Oh. Yo… yo también te quiero, Tom.

Tom le sonrió y rozó sus labios con los suyos en un beso casto, dulce, cargado de sentimiento.

—Con esto me basta —dijo entre sus labios.

* * *

 **He releído el cap y me han dado ganas de matarme xDDD Así que imaginad que terriblemente ooc que ha quedado. x'D Horrible, so, lo escrito y no lo cambiaré porque cambiar una mínima palabra cambiaría totalmente el rumbo de la historia. Así que así queda.**

 **¡Queridos y queridas, por favor comentad! No me importa que fanfiction no me deje ver los reviús, yo los leo desde mi correo que, si bien es a veces intervenido por el Ministerio intentando que no revele el mundo mágico a los _muggles_ porque conocen mi historial delictivo, no siempre es tan terrible y me llegan vuestros reviews. Así que eso. Comentad si os ha gustado, si no os ha gustado, si os ha parecido tierno, si queréis matar a alguien, si queréis que aparezca algún personaje en una situación extraña (?); si queréis amor para Harry, comentad. Si os dieron ganas de abofetear a Tom en el capítulo por casi cagarla y por hacer llorar a Harry, comentad. Si os dieron ganas de matar a Dumbledore, por favor, comentad. ¡Amo todos vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! Además, hoy estoy de cumpleaños, recordad. Dejadme algún review como regalo ;D**

 **En fin. Saludos a todos 3**

 **En el siguiente cap: " _Sirius_ ".**

 _~ You try to explain  
_

 _But before you can start_

 _Those cry baby tears_

 _Come out of the dark ~_


	19. Sirius

**Hola, buen martes ;3 Aunque no tiene mucho de bueno para mí; esta mañana me pasé por el hospital a un control y me recetaron más medicamentos de los que puedo contar... mi hígado quedará destrozado ( u n u ) En fin. Aquí os respondo y ya próximo el capítulo ;)**

 **viri-chamn: Gracias por el review, cari. Soy mujer (o por lo menos eso creo...) No hay de qué, dulzura. Intento crear un pequeño patrón de comportamiento sobre cómo deben o no deben ser. Así que, nada. Gracias ;3**

 **Susy kstorena: ¡Gracias a ti por el comentario! Me agrada que te haya gustado tanto :3 Ya se confesaron (en parte). Aquí el capítulo. ¡Disfruta!**

 **Guest: Harry debe confiar, pero por confiar en Dumbledore mira cómo ha quedado... De superarlo puedo prometer bastante más que de confiar. Harry oscuro es bello (: Ven al lado oscuro, tenemos galletas (?).**

 **Akuma: ¡Ese vocabulario! *le lanza un hechizo punzante en las nalgas* No importa nada de lo que haya sucedido, nada amerita usar ese tipo de vocablo (y hablo hipócritamente, porque me la paso insultando, jaja). No era normal, pobre de mi Harry. Pero de Dudley y Archivald ya se vengó Harry, y de una forma muy costosa... Dudley merecía morir, pero Archivald merece ser castigado con lo que hizo. ¿Qué más que una prisión cargada de hombres necesitados con un muchacho con aires de grandeza? A Dudley no le habrían tocado ni con un palo, pero a Archivald... muajajaja. NO está teniendo una linda vida, es lo que puedo decir. Y... ¡gracias! Intenté hacerlo lo más... sentimental, posible. Me puse a escuchar música melancólica y triste mientras escribía (y no toda mi música es así). Es ooc pero justificado (?). PD: Y cuando llegues a más adelante, le odiarás aún más c:**

 **Mar91: Dumbledore... el bien mayor y todo ese coñazo. ¿No es suficiente justificación?**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: JAJAJAJA. Debo hacer un fan art de eso. ¿O alguien sería tan buen alma caritativa de hacerme uno? Un pequeño fan art, please. ¿En serio casi hace llorar a ese alma despiadada que habita dentro de ti? Aw. Me siento mejor conmigo misma (? *aires de JK* Ya les he lanzado varios Obliviates, el problema es que no sé hacerlos bien y quedan flipando todos y aj. ¿Te apuntas a la tortura del director? Perfecto, mientras más gente mejor xD Tom es Tom. Profunda y extrañamente, quiere a Harry. No sería capaz de causarle mal alguno, tampoco, debido al pacto que hicieron y debido a sus sentimientos por él -cosa que seguramente no querrá asumir.**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido frente a mis ojos! (?). Era bastante obvio, sí. Que Tom no se haya dado cuenta es cuestión de no creer que Dumbledore le hiciera eso a su pequeño peón. Después de todo, a ojos bien abiertos, Dumbledore sólo es manipulador, no un villano. Y yo soy la reina de los ooc, ¿sabes? Me salen horribles las personalidades originales: cuando me sale bien Harry, Tom me sale mal, y viceversa. Pero bueno, todo se justifica. ¡Y OYE! Yo soy una Ravenclaw y aún así tengo aspiraciones de convertirme en una Dama Oscura, digo, en una Señora Oscura, no, me corrijo, digo, eh, este, en una buena Ministra de Magia ;) A lo que iba es que no se necesita pertenecer a tal y tal tipo de casa para tener deseos más allá de lo comprensible; un Hufflepuff puede aspirar a mucho y tener valor, como Tonks o Cedric; un Ravenclaw no tiene que ser necesariamente listo, como Quirrel o Lockhart; los Gryffindor, además de valientes, pueden ser leales a su casa y causa, además de muy inteligentes, como Neville o Hermione, y no necesariamente valientes, como Colagusano; un Slytherin no siempre es frío y descorazonado, como Snape, o no siempre es frío y calculador, como Slughorn (aunque podemos admitir que sí es calculador, mas no exactamente frío). Y me estoy yendo por las ramas y poco más y me caigo del árbol. Volvamos al comentario. Psdt: (respuesta xD) Pues... puede que exista una conexión. Pero sshhhh, shut up baby, que es un pequeño secreto que tengo preparado ;)**

 **Madhara Flux: Mi ego va a estallar. Hablo en serio. Por palabras como esta yo quiero seguir escribiendo fanfics y dejar de hacer historias propias. Es sólo... sólo tengo que decir gracias. Porque sí, porque gracias, porque sinceramente me encantan las palabras tan sentidas como estas, los comentarios tan compuestos... me gusta, me encanta, gracias. Y sí, creo que Dumbledore es el único al que manejo más o menos como es. Jaja. No hay de qué, cari. Gracias a ti por comentar. Aquí la actualización ;)**

 **PADDY Mafoy: ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Y gracias también por lo otro! A la próxima, no olvides dejar tus opiniones, que sí me importan ;)**

 **sasuhinas fan: Puede que te apunte a la lista de los Mortífagos que torturarán a Dumbledore. Pero deberás recibir una marca y serle fiel al Lord... ya sabes, en los trabajos sucios. Algo me dice que no tendrás problema con ello ;) Y Tom es imposible de asesinar, recuerda ello xD Tampoco tenía sentimientos, o si los tenía estaban muy guardados en su interior, incapaces de florecer... además, recuerdo que JK dijo que Voldemort era incapaz de amar por ser concebido bajo una poción de amor. Pues, Tom tiene sangre de Cylean corriendo por sus venas, está usurpando un cuerpo con sus emociones y sentimientos. Sería como hacer trampa (?). Como ya expliqué más arriba (en la respuesta de Akuma) a mí me parece suficiente la tortura a Archivald como a Dudley. Después de todo, morir envenenado y sufriendo por ello no es una muerte bonita. Y a su tiempo lo contará todo. Nuestro bebé ( u v u ). ¡Draco para presidente! Apoyo la moción (?). Pues yo te diría que sumes a la apuesta, porque necesito dinero... digo, porque Paddy (debo hacer un fic así. debo hacer un fic así, debo hacer un fic así) es bastante quisquilloso si apuestan poco por él. ¡Aquí nos estamos leyendo! ;3**

 **Nass Rox: No se trata de darme gracia o no, simplemente quería hacerlo. (Por cierto, has leído "Oh Dios otra vez no" de ratadeacero? porque vale realmente la pena. No tiene interacción romántica pero es maravilloso ( o v o ) ) Y, ¿sabes? Me había equivocado. En realidad, el capítulo del cual hablaba, era el 26 x'DDD Sólo yo soy tan despistada, sólo yo. ¡Gracias! :3 ¿Cómo qué cosas no te gustaron? ¿Te gustaría hablarlo conmigo por PM? Quiero mejorar en todos los aspectos de este fic y de escritora también, y saber qué cosas puedo mejorar especificamente sería genial! :) Y aquí está el cap. (el 19, no el 24/26 xD).**

 **Gracias a todos por dejar vuestro review, todos ellos son hermosos y bienvenidos ( u v u ) Os amo a todos y a cada uno. Sois maravillosos. Gracias. Gracias.**

* * *

 _19\. Sirius._

" _Querido Canuto:_

 _Hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien. Cuando recibas esta carta probablemente pensarás que te contaré cosas sobre Quidditch, el ED, las nuevas reuniones que estamos manteniendo y las clases. Pero esta carta será algo diferente, porque tengo algo muy importante que confiarte, algo que no te he confiado antes y que seguramente me reprocharás con todo ese latazo de que 'Soy tu padrino, debo estar al tanto de tu vida, acompañarte, aconsejarte'._

 _Lo que debo confiarte es que estoy saliendo con alguien._

 _Sí, he encontrado a alguien. No sabría decirte si es con quien quiero compartir mi vida, pero sí quiero compartirlo todo con él. Ahora, por lo menos. Es… maravilloso. Es un brujo excelente, es una gran persona, es simpático, amable, gentil. Sabe de todo tipo de magias, y es… increíble. Cada vez que lo veo siento la cabeza más liviana. Cada vez que nos besamos siento fuego en la piel. Es inexplicable. Jamás me había sucedido antes. Me resulta insoportable estar lejos suyo, y es horrible la pena que sufro durante las horas que no estoy a su lado._

 _Lo conoces. No digo que lo conoces bien, pero lo has conocido antes que yo. Es un hombre… y digo hombre porque no es ningún niño. Es mayor que yo. Tiene treinta y un años._

 _Supongo sabrás de quién hablo, ¿no? Estoy hablando de Cylean Rousseau, mi profesor de Defensa. Me ha cautivado de una manera que nadie supo hacer. Me ha enamorado._

 _Enamorado, Canuto. Estoy enamorado. Y jamás me había sentido así por alguien. Incluso con Cedric, yo sabía que eso no iba a durar. Él se graduaría ese año, y yo seguiría. No podríamos visitarnos a menudo. Yo, con él, sabía que era un pasatiempo. Me gustaba, a él yo le gustaba, por extraño que en esa época me parecía. Sin embargo esto es completamente diferente. Completamente. Yo… sé que amo a Cylean. Lo que siento por él es fuerte, capaz de derribar murallas y dar vuelta guerras. Es poderoso. Es casi como mágico._

 _Te lo cuento porque ya me he cansado de guardar el secreto. Después de una larga charla con Cylean, he llegado a la conclusión de que debes saberlo. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny lo saben. Todos me apoyan. Y confío en que tú también estarás conmigo. Sabes lo mucho que he necesitado el cariño de alguien; no que con el tuyo y de Lupin no sea suficiente, es sólo que… necesitaba otro tipo de amor en mi vida._

 _Sé que Cylean me quiere. No sabría decir cuánto, porque ha vivido y ha querido más que yo, pero me quiere. Me cuida. Se preocupa por mí. Me ayuda con mis trabajos y es mi más fiel y leal seguidor en Quidditch. Ha conseguido que Snape me admitiera en clase de Pociones cuando no me alcanzaba la nota de los TIMOs. Se preocupa por mi estabilidad… no sólo es un profesor ejemplar, es una persona sin igual._

 _Aunque claro, soy parcial. Estoy enamorado de él, por lo que puedo decir mil cosas sobre él halagando sus virtudes y favoreciendo sus defectos. Es… la persona que yo estaba buscando. Es justo quien necesitaba. Lo quiero. Lo aprecio. Lo amo._

 _Estoy demasiado feliz, y espero que a ti te alegre la noticia. He decidido confiar en ti, finalmente, no porque no lo hiciera desde antes, claro, si no porque temía que se enterasen en la Orden y se opusieran. Aun así, tengo la autorización de Dumbledore. ¡Dumbledore, imagínate! Es sinceramente sorprendente. Dumbledore está a favor de que salgamos. Y ahora que tengo su favor puedo contártelo a ti._

 _Espero de corazón que estés feliz por mí._

 _¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están las cosas allí? ¿Qué tal las cosas con Lupin y Tonks? Lupin me ha dicho que suelen pasar mucho tiempo allí, haciéndote compañía. ¿Alguna novedad?_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Harry"._

—Toma, Hedwig. Llévasela a Canuto —Harry ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza. Su lechuza blanca le picoteó amorosamente los dedos antes de emprender vuelo. Tenía una sonrisa cálida dibujada en el rostro, y el cuerpo mucho más relajado que cualquier otro día.

Había arreglado para ese día hablar con Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Ron se había alegrado de tener algo de qué hablar, porque él pasaba tanto tiempo con Lavender que, según él mismo, "había olvidado lo que era ser hombre". Luego de una charla mañanera con Tom había llegado a la conclusión de que, para superarlo, necesitaba hablarlo. De que el _bâtard_ de Dumbledore tenía razón, que debía confiar en sus amigos. Que sólo hablarlo con Tom había significado que sentía menos peso sobre sus hombros, hablarlo con sus amigos…

Salió de la lechucería sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, topándose con una figura que lo chocó con fuerza, casi tumbándolo.

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde…! —comenzó Draco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Harry y le posó la mano en el brazo, intentando sostenerlo para que no se cayera—. Merlín, ¿estás bien?

—Soy solo Harry, aunque me han dicho que el parecido es sorprendente —se burló Harry, y Draco se apartó de él, bufando.

—Sí, estás bien.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.

Draco observó con atención a Harry unos instantes.

—¿Enviando una carta?

—No, encontrándome a solas con mi lechuza. Soy zoofílico, ¿sabes?

Draco le miró ceñudo.

—Eres un desgraciado.

—Preguntas idiotas requieren respuestas idiotas —Harry sonrió de lado, burlón—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—He estado mejor.

—Luces… pálido.

— _Soy_ pálido, Potter —gruñó Draco—. Además, no comprendo por qué mi color de piel puede significar algo.

—Sólo era un comentario, Malfoy —Harry suspiró—. Oye… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —gruñó Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Porque puedo aceptar tu mano ahora.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero extendió la mano como si le estuviera ofreciendo nuevamente la amistad. Harry la aceptó con un apretón cálido y fuerte. La sonrisa de Draco no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Supongo que bien —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Déjame que envío una carta y hablamos, ¿vale?

Harry asintió y observó a Draco tomar una carta de su túnica y atarla a la pata de una lechuza de plumaje negro de tan pardo. Le dijo unas palabras en voz baja y la lechuza emprendió un vuelo orgulloso, con las largas alas extendidas a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Caminemos —ofreció Draco. Harry asintió y comenzaron a caminar, bajando las escaleras, en un silencio que les rodeaba. Era temprano por la mañana del sábado y el desayuno aún no se había servido; los fines de semana se servía una hora más tarde.

—Puedes contarme qué sucede, Malfoy —musitó Harry. El rubio asintió.

—Sí, supongo —se encogió de hombros—. Verás, es… difícil. Son problemas familiares.

—Yo también tengo de esos, no te preocupes —le dijo Harry. Draco asintió y se recargó en una de las ventanas del pasillo. Harry hizo lo mismo, quedando a su lado. Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó:

—Como sabrás, Bellatrix Lestrange se fugó de Azkabán a principios de año, junto con muchos prófugos más, todos ellos Mortífagos —Harry asintió con la cabeza—. Bien. Ella… no puedo decir dónde se está quedando, pero está conviviendo con madre y padre la mayor parte del tiempo, y pone a madre el vello de punta. Azkabán la cambió. Nunca fue muy compasiva, pero luego de pasar años encerrada allí, está peor que nunca. Las vacaciones de verano fueron un suplicio. Se la pasaba amenazando a todo mundo, o demasiado nerviosa y emocionada para hablar. Después de todo, el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso había organizado la fuga que la liberó de la cárcel. Está completamente agradecida y no sabe cómo pagarle —Draco agachó la cabeza. Hablaba en voz baja, tan baja que Harry debía inclinarse para oírlo, y era apenas un susurro—. Me ha estado enviando cartas con hechizos de impulsión.

—¿Hechizos de impulsión? —Harry preguntó—. ¿Qué es eso?

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en insultarlo.

—Es un hechizo que obliga a uno a hacer algo. No es tan efectivo como la maldición _Imperius_ , pero para una mente que no esté preparada, como la de un adolescente, puede obligarlo a hacer… locuras. Desde saltar de la Torre de Astronomía a matar a Dumbledore —se mordió el labio, nervioso—. No que me haya intentado hechizar para que haga ninguna de esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a tus amigos? Es decir, seguro que Blaise Zabini por lo menos comprende la situación en la que estás metido.

Draco bufó.

—Son _jodidos_ Slytherins, Harry. No hacen nada que no beneficie primero. No puedo demostrar mi debilidad allí. No puedo —se pasó las manos por el cabello, arañando el casco con las uñas—. Es… terrible. No puedo confiar en nadie. No sé quién está de mi lado. Le he enviado cartas a madre y ella me ha dicho que revisará la correspondencia que tía Bellatrix me envía, pero no puede revisarlo todo…

—¿Qué es lo que tu tía quiere que hagas? —preguntó Harry, sin poder con su curiosidad. Los ojos de Draco parecían haber oscurecido varios tonos cuando murmuró.

—Hacer daño. Llamar la atención. Quiere que haga suficiente mal en Hogwarts para tener mi lugar asegurado cuando salga de aquí. Y ya sabes a qué lugar me refiero.

Harry asintió. Sabía muy bien a qué lugar se refería Draco.

—¿Y tú no estás de acuerdo?

Draco suspiró.

—El Señor Tenebroso no es el mejor camino para mí. Pero Dumbledore tampoco es algo que yo acepte. El Señor Tenebroso es… extremista, derrama demasiada sangre sin pensar en las consecuencias. Dumbledore manipula.

—Y que lo digas —coincidió Harry—. Entonces, ¿estarías dispuesto a unirte a un "lado gris"?

La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de pensarla, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Pero Draco Malfoy no se burló de él y tampoco le miró con altanería. Había curiosidad en sus ojos grises.

—¿Qué es eso del "lado gris"?

—No estás de acuerdo con Voldemort, pero tampoco con Dumbledore. Eso es un lado gris. A partir de allí se pueden crear diferentes teorías y todo ese coñazo, pero lo que importa es que es un lado para aquellos que no defienden los ideales de ninguna de las puntas de esta guerra.

—Y tú, el Niño de la luz, ¿formarías parte de ese "lado gris"? —Draco esta vez sí sonrió casi burlón. Harry asintió, serio, y la expresión de Draco decayó—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Quién más…?

—Yo, por ahora —Harry tomó aire—. No estoy de acuerdo con los ideales de Voldemort, pero tampoco con los de Dumbledore, ahora. Las cosas cambiaron. O tal vez todo sigue igual, y el que he cambiado he sido yo. No soy enemigo declarado de ninguno. Incluso, con Voldemort, tenemos una especie de paz tensa —murmuró, en voz baja, creyendo que tal vez había hablado demasiado. Pero Draco Malfoy no parecía ser de aquellos que van corriendo a contarlo todo.

—Me parece que quiero saber la historia detrás de eso.

—No tiene mucha historia —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Nos contactamos y llegamos a un acuerdo de paz. Una tregua, por así decirlo.

—Se ve que este año has hecho muchas treguas —casi felicitó Draco. Harry sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que casi evocaba maldad.

—Pues sí, así es. Qué mejor forma de salvar mi vida que buscarme treguas y aliados.

Draco dejó que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza, como si no le creyera, con una expresión de asombro total en los ojos. Era extraño, divertido, pero extraño.

—Puede ser que me una, sí. Pero deberás buscarte un nombre guay y deberemos llamarnos de alguna forma que no incluya la palabra "leones", ¿vale?

—¡Oye! —Harry se fingió herido—. Yo pensaba hacerlo con "Los Leones de Halloween".

—Apesta —fue sincero Draco. Harry soltó una carcajada que se contagió al rubio. Ambos reían, sus risas resonando por las paredes de piedra, espantando a los pájaros de los árboles por el sonido y las vibraciones, fuertes y resonantes.

—Puede que suene un poco mal —Harry tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—, pero conseguiré un nombre que mole.

—Espero que para ese momento también hayas conseguido aliados que valgan la pena.

—Yo igual —Harry le sonrió a Draco, una sonrisa sincera que Draco devolvió a regañadientes. No era una sonrisa sincera, claro, era más bien de compromiso, pero a Harry le bastó. Eso, de momento, era suficiente.

El sábado pasó sin muchos problemas. Hubo un entrenamiento de Quidditch para el partido de la semana próxima contra Ravenclaw. Harry, como Capitán, se encargaba de motivar al equipo, hacer entrenamientos prácticos que coincidieran con los horarios de todos y, si era posible, dejarles tiempo libre para divertirse. Ninguno de los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de ese año había considerado que sus entrenamientos eran duros, y todos halagaban sus métodos.

El domingo Harry lo pasó con Tom la mitad del día y la otra mitad con Hermione. Su amiga intentaba aparentar que lo llevaba todo bien, pero Harry era capaz de ver marcas de lágrimas en su rostro. Habló mucho con ella e intentó animarla. A veces, parecía funcionar. Otras veces no tanto.

Ese domingo a la noche encontró a Ron a solas en el dormitorio, con la cabeza cubierta con la almohada.

—Hola, Ron —saludó, tal vez con más frialdad de la que había pretendido. Ron se descubrió el rostro y le sonrió.

—Ah, hola, Harry. ¿Qué hay?

—¿Que qué hay? —Harry se sentó en la cama de Ron, mirándolo ceñudo—. ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias de tus acciones, Ron?

Ron parpadeó, perplejo.

—¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

—¡Ronald! —Harry protestó—. ¿Tú _de verdad_ no tienes idea de por qué te voy a acabar cortando las bolas?

Ron le miró, ojos azules bien abiertos y rostro pecoso más pálido que de costumbre.

—¡Harry, no tengo idea!

—¡No te hagas el idiota! —Harry apretó los dientes—. ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que estás haciendo sufrir a Hermione!

Ron se sobresaltó. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica le diera una sacudida por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Her-Hermione? —tartamudeó—. Pe-pero, ¿por qué?

—Ron, eres un _idiota_ —gruñó Harry. Ron le miró con las cejas alzadas y Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ron le detuvo.

—¡Espera! —gritó Ron. Harry se detuvo, le contempló con rabia—. Yo… creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Ella… yo no puedo estar con ella, Harry. No puedo.

Harry suspiró. Bueno, al menos eso era avanzar un poco.

—¿Por qué no? —intentó que su voz sonara comprensiva. Falló por kilómetros.

Ron pasó saliva. Ciertas veces, cuando Harry hablaba con ese tono gélido y hueco, incluso daba miedo.

—Yo… ella… —Ron dudaba. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos y soltarlo todo de sopetón—. Le haré daño. Ella merece a alguien mejor que yo.

—¡Ronald Weasley, eres un miserable idiota! —Harry había alzado la voz y no había encantamiento silenciador detrás de una puerta que consiguiera acallar su grito—. ¿Por qué demonios crees eso? ¡Ella está enamorada de ti, por Merlín, Morgana, Circe, y Dios! —Harry comenzó a caminar de lado a lado de la habitación, con pasos largos y las manos en puños—. ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡La quieres, sabes que ella te quiere, y aun así sigues con esa niña estúpida y ñoña! ¿Por qué no haces las cosas bien por una vez en la vida? Compórtate como el hombre que eres, ten las bolas para aceptar que te equivocas, termina con Lavender y encuentra a Hermione antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Ron tenía el rostro en un color indeterminado entre blanco y verde, una expresión perpleja y aterrada—. No dejes pasar la oportunidad. El amor se presenta en situaciones y momentos muy diferentes. Es tu decisión dejar que se vaya, claro, pero te perderías del tremendo amor que Hermione siente por ti. Ella te ama con locura, Ron, y está muerta de celos porque estés con Lavender. Y no sólo son celos, es sufrimiento. Sufre porque no está contigo, porque la dejaste de lado. Es horrible de tu parte, Ron. Horrible.

Harry acabó su regañina y salió de la habitación con la cabeza zumbándole peligrosamente. Hermione no estaba a la vista, lo cual agradeció. Tampoco quería cruzársela. Quería ir inmediatamente con Tom y relajarse un poco. Tal vez tomar aquel té especial que el hombre hacía, que le daba calidez en todo el cuerpo y le dejaba la cabeza liviana. Una vez que él mismo escogía estar drogado, era una experiencia diferente a la primera vez.

El domingo pasó. El lunes pasó con la esencia típica de lunes y Harry recibió la respuesta de Sirius recién el martes.

" _Harry:_

 _Debemos hablar con urgencia._

 _El miércoles a la medianoche. Ya sabes dónde._

 _Por favor, mantente alejado de Cylean Rousseau mientras pasa el tiempo. Por favor. Hazlo por mí._

 _Cariños,_

 _Canuto"._

—Sirius me envió esto —Harry le mostró la carta a Tom esa tarde, después de clases. Tom la leyó con rapidez y le miró preocupado.

—¿Qué le contaste a Sirius? —preguntó Tom. Harry enrojeció unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Oh, que estaba enamorado de ti. No de ti-ti, si no de Cylean Rousseau, que vendría a ser básicamente lo mismo.

Tom sonrió.

—¿Y lo estás?

—¿Tú no?

—Yo no puedo admitirlo. Supuestamente, soy un ser de odio incapaz de sentir amor o afecto. Y créeme, prefiero que sigan creyendo eso.

Harry rodó los ojos. Era lo más cercano a un "sí" que tenía de parte de Tom. Le había dicho que le quería, pero pocas veces, las necesarias realmente.

—En fin. Hablaré con él —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Probablemente tenga celos de padrino. O crea que eres muy mayor para mí. Lo que técnicamente es cierto.

—Cumpliré setenta, apenas. No soy tan anciano.

—Pero lo _eres_.

—De todas formas te gusto —provocó Tom, arrancándole a Harry una carcajada.

—Claro, claro —le restó importancia—. ¿De qué crees que quiera hablar conmigo?

—No es por darme crédito, pero de mí —Tom sonrió, burlón—. De Cylean, en realidad.

—Sí, lo sé —Harry tomó asiento en la silla cómoda de la oficina de Cylean—. Pero de qué, básicamente.

—Tal vez no lo aprueba.

—Dejé en claro que no me importaba si lo aprobaba o no.

—¿Lo escribiste o lo diste a entender?

—Lo di a entender.

Tom chasqueó la lengua.

—Bueno, he ahí el problema.

Harry bufó.

—Creí que Sirius estaría feliz por mí.

—Lo estaría, si estuvieras saliendo con alguien de tu edad. Supongo que ningún padre aceptaría de primera que su niñito, ese que apenas conocen, esté con un treintañero.

—Pero Sirius no es mi padre, y yo ya no soy un niñito.

—Tienes razón en eso —Tom le sonrió, cálido—. Pero Sirius tiende a creer que debe comportarse como tu padre, y eso significa tratarte como niñito.

Harry resopló.

—Pero no soy un niño —repitió—, y no quiero que me traten como tal.

—Eres un adolescente —le recordó Tom— y normalmente los adultos te tratarán como tal.

—¡Pero no quiero! —protestó Harry. Tom rió.

—Bueno, justo ahora te estás comportando como un niñito. Sólo te falta dar patadas en el suelo y hacer morros.

Harry frunció el ceño y le fulminó con la mirada. Tom volvió a reír, con esa risa que revitalizaba y contagiaba. Era una risa que a Harry se le había introducido bajo la piel.

—Habla con Sirius —le recomendó Tom, volviendo al tema— y pregunta qué tiene para decirte. Si quieres, podría ir yo también y esconderme bajo tu capa de invisibilidad.

—Es una buena idea —meditó Harry. Tom le sonrió.

—No debes aceptar si no quieres. En verdad, Sirius merece cuidarte.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Como siempre.

—Eres un bastardo, ¿sabes?

—Sé que hace tiempo esa palabra dejó de ser un insulto para mí. Sólo señalas lo obvio.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mejor me voy. Tengo tareas que hacer.

—Debes entregarme un pergamino con todos los niveles del escudo _Repellerium_ y cómo extenderlo a más personas para mañana. Esta vez no perdonaré una falta, Harry —Tom intentaba lucir severo, cosa que no le funcionaba mucho. Harry asintió.

—Ya lo tengo por la mitad. Hermione me está ayudando.

—¡Creí que era la única materia en que no necesitabas ayuda! —decía Tom, burlón, mientras Harry abandonaba la oficina. Sonreía mientras salía. La charla con Sirius no podía ser tan mala, no podía, realmente. Era Sirius, después de todo.

El miércoles Harry tomó una siesta en el regazo de Tom mientras él corregía apuntes. Cenó y se quedó leyendo uno de los libros que su pareja le había dado para pasar el rato. La sala común se fue vaciando y, a diez minutos de la medianoche, Harry quedó solo. Esperó hasta medianoche y unos minutos después de oír las campanas por todo el castillo el rostro de Sirius apareció en la chimenea.

—Harry —saludó el hombre, y Harry sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo. Lo había extrañado.

—Sirius —cuchicheó Harry, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, lo más cerca que podía estar sin quemarse. Y el calor era bien recibido, estaban a fines de noviembre después de todo.

—Quisiera que me aclararas todo el asunto respecto a tu profesor, Harry —Sirius hablaba con la voz cargada de seriedad, una voz que pocas veces era usual en el burlón Sirius Black—. ¿Cómo es eso de que estás… enamorado de él?

—No es un amor adolescente —dijo Harry con rapidez—. Es… diferente. Él es diferente. Yo lo quiero de una forma que sé que no querré a nadie.

No era completamente mentira. Harry sabía que no querría a nadie como estaba queriendo a Tom. Pero Sirius no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Harry… tú… —Sirius le miró, irónicamente ardiendo sus ojos de entre las llamas de la chimenea—, ¿has comido o bebido algo que él te haya preparado? ¿Cuándo has comenzado a tener esos sentimientos?

—No me ha dado ningún filtro de amor —resopló Harry, componiendo una mirada soñadora. No era difícil—. Yo le quiero por lo que es.

—No ha sido Cylean, Harry —Sirius estaba alarmado—. Ha sido Dumbledore. Es parte de un plan suyo. ¡Le dije que no debía meterse de ese modo en tu vida! Mereces un poco de libertad de elección alguna vez. Harry, por favor, tienes que comprar un antídoto… es más, yo te enviaré uno…

—No, no… —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy bien, Sirius. No estoy bajo los efectos de una poción de amor, créeme. Si así lo estuviera, mis amigos te hubieran dicho algo. No, no, simplemente estoy enamorado. ¡Créeme, Sirius! —habló un poco más alto, luciendo ciertamente acalorado. Sirius apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, lo dejaré de lado por ahora —compuso una sonrisa casi triste y Harry también sonrió—. Recuerdas la charla que te di en cuarto año, ¿no?

El rostro de Harry enrojeció violentamente.

—La recuerdo a la perfección, Sirius. No hace falta que repitamos la desagradable experiencia.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Sirius volvía a ser el hombre juguetón que Harry sabía que era— No pudo haber sido tan mala. Tienes suerte de que hayan sido sólo con bananas. Si también hubiera usado donas… pues eso estaría bastante más diferente.

—Nunca he vuelto a comerme una banana o una dona viéndolo del mismo modo, Sirius —suspiró Harry. Su padrino rió a carcajadas, aunque era una risa sofocada, que no sonó muy fuerte en la Sala Común.

—Ya lo creo —Sirius se inclinó más dentro del fuego, de forma tal que su rostro parecía más cerca de lo que estaba antes. Harry también se inclinó hacia el fuego—. ¿Vosotros habéis…?

—No —dijo Harry, con rapidez—. Y no por algún tiempo.

—¿Por qué? Es lo más natural del mundo.

Harry se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada.

—Es una larga historia y no es para contarla ahora.

—Ah, cachorro, vamos. ¿Es una historia triste? ¿Es por Cedric? —Sirius susurraba, con voz afligida. Harry negó.

—Es más patética que triste. Y no es por Cedric. Es por… por mí.

Algo relampagueó en la mirada de Sirius. Entonces su padrino abrió los ojos completamente y su boca, para decir algo, que abrió y cerró como si no encontrara las palabras. Luego soltó una maldición en voz baja.

—Te hirieron, ¿no es así? —gruñó, con voz amenazante—. ¿Quién fue? ¿Cuándo…?

—Sirius… —Harry agachó la mirada. No quería hablar de ello—. No ahora. Por favor.

—Cuando vengas aquí, hablaremos —no era una amenaza, era más que nada un ruego—. Por favor, Harry. Si te sucedió algo debemos hacer algo. Es…

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, Sirius —Harry intentó no ser duro. Después de todo, Sirius quería protegerlo—. Ya lo he hecho yo.

Tal vez era decir mucho. Tal vez Sirius uniera los cabos y se daría cuenta de lo que Harry había hecho. Sin embargo el hombre endureció el rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedes… puedes guardar el secreto, ¿no? —dudó Harry. Sirius asintió.

—Claro que sí, Cervatillo. Lo guardaré.

—No me llames Cervatillo —protestó Harry. Sirius sonrió.

—Te llamaré como quiera, cachorro.

—Odio ambos apodos.

—Yo te adoro a ti, ahijado mío. Ahora vete a dormir. Cuando vengas a casa hablaremos bien, ¿vale? Mientras tanto, responde mis cartas. Cuéntamelo todo, como vais, como estáis… ¿va?

—Claro que sí, Sirius —Harry extendió la mano hacia el fuego. Sirius sonrió cálidamente.

—Buenas noches, cachorro.

—Buenas noches, Sirius. Te… te quiero.

Sirius se carcajeó.

—También te quiero, cachorro. También.

* * *

 **¿Todavía creéis que es Sirius quien ha decidido unirse a la Orden Oscura? Porque puede ser tanto como no... muajajaja. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Qué tal la carta de Harry? ¿Qué tan sincero ha sido nuestro chico de oro? Yo lo he amado de corazón. ¿Qué tal la charla y el acuerdo con nuestro dragón de Slytherin? :3 Por favor, decidme todo lo que penséis, ¿vale? Las cosas que os ocurran sobre el capítulo, sobre la historia en general, vuestras dudas, vuestras sugerencias... mientras más reviews dejéis, yo estaré más feliz, ¿sabéis? Más feliz significa que estaré más animada a escribir y más animada a escribir significa... ¡más capítulos! Es todo un ciclo. (Me ha dado una fea sensación de dejavú. Creo que ya he puesto esto en otra nota de autor...) En fin. Por favor, comentad, ¿sí? Gracias. ;) Os amo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo: " _Inocente_ " (y de éste sólo tengo que decir "jujujujujuju"; es corto pero sospecho que os gustará).**

 _~ And if you, you want me to_

 _let's make our move_

 _yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

 _touch you get this kind of rush_

 _baby say yeah, yeah_

 _if you don't wanna take it slow_

 _and you just wanna take me home_

 _baby say yeah, yeah and let me kiss you ~_


	20. Inocente

**Hello, ladies and gentlemans! Welcome to the bad fanfic ever! Es en serio, merezco un puesto en los malos fics y sus autores. Como decía, ejem... ¡Hola! ¡Feliz viernes! ¿Cómo están? Yo me encuentro bastante bien, gracias por preguntar (?). Aquí las respuestas de los reviews al hermoso ritmo de Set It Off!**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: JAJAJA, lo sé, es genial (?). Que Draco se haya unido a todo eso casi sin preguntar ha sido pequeñísimamente inesperado para mí, incluso xD Yo... simplemente escribía, y surgió. Já. Sirius se apuntará a la tortura cuando lo procese... porque puede que al principio no caiga en la mentalidad de lo que ha sucedido, pobre Harry. ¡Y no quiero más Imperdonables! En mi vida ya he utilizado más de las que debería. Un Obliviate bastará, gracias ( u v u )**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Soy horrible escribiendo cartas (lo cual es ciertamente terrible, ya que mi siguiente one shot Tomarry incluye muchas, muchas cartas) por lo que si las cosas están exageradas, es culpa mía, no de Harry(?). Jajaja. Ay, mi Harrycito bello. Y mi Sirius divino. Y nada que decir de nuestro (porque el dragón es del pueblo xD) Draco ;3 Draco mostrará su fidelidad y sus nuevas alianzas en unos cuantos bastantes capítulos más adelante. Después de todo, hay que reconocerlo, el chico es un Slytherin. Nada ni nadie cambiará eso. ¡Y también fue una de las partes que más fáciles me salió del capítulo! No le tengo un gran cariño a Ron (me parece que fue un pésimo amigo para Harry) y espero que eso no se note mucho, aunque no tengo preparadas cosas fáciles para él en los próximos capítulos. No, no se hará malo de pronto, pero cometerá errores, como siempre ha hecho. ... pues sí, Sirius le es fiel a Harry, por supuesto. Vas por buen camino, chica ;) Aquí el cap. Besos!**

 **Mar91: Tal vez porque no creía que realmente Dumbledore lo llevaría a cabo. Podría ser por haber tenido una discusión muy grande con el director en que llegaron a la conclusión de que no lo haría... pero siendo Dumbledore como es, por supuesto que lo hizo. Es algo así lo que imagino ;3**

 **Alexander Malfoy Black: ¿Quieres reír más con lo de bananas y donas? Pues, tienes entre mis favoritos un fic llamado "Padfoot y la charla" de Jess Grape. Es... magnífico xDD**

 **Valerya Cullen: (Otra infiltrada del fandom de Twilight. ¿Cómo andan las cosas por allá?) ¡Me encanta que te encante! Y sí, la aparición de Draco, supongo que todo apuntaba a aquel camino... aunque los caminos de Draco están a algunos cuantos capítulos de volverse difusos. *risa malévola* (?)**

 **sasuhinas fan: Sirius es Sirius. No necesita descripción. Y tampoco estoy muy conforme con muchas de las muertes de JK, es decir, sé que es una guerra y que en las guerras se pierden vidas valiosas, pero Sirius fue preso la mayor parte de su vida y muere por proteger a su ahijado, lo más cercano a un hijo que pudo tener... en fin. *se limpia alguna lagrimilla por ahí* ¡Apueste, apueste! -Y me ha encantado gritarle a Ron (a través de Harry). Esta Comadreja no se la tendrá fácil, no aquí, al menos. ¡Hermione merece el mundo! ( u v u ) Draco para Ministro de Magia... o tal vez no. Me encanta que te haya encantado, y la confianza puede ser un arma de doble filo... porque digamos que si Harry sabe algo tan secreto de Draco, Draco se enterará de algo muy secreto de Harry... ¿qué hará con esa información? *risa malévola* ¿Quieres darle tu amor maternal? Porque yo también ( ; - ; )**

 **MariWRL: Bananas y donas, salchichas y bollos... tú escoge la comida, yo escojo la charla (?).**

 **Susy kstorena: No hay de qué, cari ;) El lado gris va reclutando seguidores. Y Ron... Ron se lo merecía bastante. ¡Y Sirius, por supuesto iba a apoyar a Harry! Después de todo, es su padrino, Canuto/Padfoot, Paddy como me han dicho por aquí y he amado ese apodo. Y Tom... ¿quién no ama u odia a este Tom? Es imposible sentir algo en el medio por él, todos los sentimientos son extremos, jaja. Aquí el cap, dulce. ;3**

 **Astridherrera: Lo siento si he herido las sensibilidades de algunas personas... Lo siento, en serio. Pero era parte fundamental del fic ( u . u ) Pero Harry ha tenido ciertas experiencias, y tendrá más, tenlo por seguro x3**

 **Sia Riddle Li: ¡Hola! ¿Debo darte la bienvenida otra vez? xD Bueno, muchísimas gracias ;) Ginny siempre fue suspicaz, y Hermione muy capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, y Dumbledore... bueno, Dumbledore no merece perdón alguno. Aunque se irá quitando la máscara más y más en los capítulos que siguen... Y Tom, ah, Tom, hermoso Tom. Estoy segura que él se encargará de que a Archivald le vaya tan mal como le fue a Dudley ;) Nuestro Dragón, es claro que merece estar junto a Harry en la mejor alianza jamás creada desde que Harry se alió a Voldemort (?). Sirius... pues, ¡vaya con sus apuestas! Tenemos un corredor de apuestas siguiendo el pasillo de la derecha, la tercera puerta; es una puerta sin picaporte que deberás tocar tres veces seguidas y luego esperar un momento y tocar otra vez... ¡debemos ser cuidadosos, el Ministerio está en contra de las apuestas ilegales! Ah, pues hoy se tendrá una sorpresa... pequeña, a mi parecer. Pero sorpresa será ;)**

 **Akuma: Yay, la mente es lo mejor para torturar gente (?). ¿Adoras a Sirius? ¡Yo también! Es mi bebé número 711 -porque tengo muchos bebés, ya sabes, la vida de una escritora(?). Y pues... yo diría que apuestes. Como he dicho arriba, allí están las instrucciones para los corredores de apuestas, y NO se revelará dentro de poco... ¡Y eso puede ser muy posible! Más lo que signifique Sirius sacándole información... *risa malvada***

 **En fin. Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es slash por algo, así que si no os gusta, chicos, este capítulo es el 20, deberéis daros cuenta de que algo anda mal y no debéis estar por estos lares. Sin más que decir... ¡leed! x3**

* * *

 _20\. Inocente._

Noviembre acabó con un suspiro. Los primeros días de diciembre eran considerablemente más fríos y, en cierta forma, amargos. Las clases al aire libre del profesor Rousseau eran prácticamente imposibles de realizarse y todas ellas se desarrollaban dentro del aula. Comenzaban los días de lluvias e incuso para Harry era complicado jugar al Quidditch. En años nunca habían atravesado días tan lluviosos, con gruesas gotas que empapaban con sólo caminar bajo ellas medio minuto. El camino a los invernaderos era un pantano e incluso era imposible tomar la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Sin embargo, no era más que eso. Lluvia. Lluvia que no arruinaba el humor de un profesor bastante peculiar y de un alumno conocido como el Niño-qué-vivió-para-convertir-la-vida-de-sus-amigos-en-un-Infierno.

Harry resopló por última vez frente a su redacción de Encantamientos.

—¡Harry! —regañó Hermione, cuando Harry enterró la cara entre los brazos gimiendo en voz baja—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Harry era suplicante.

—Quiero ver a _Cylean_ —gimió. Hermione rió.

—Eso lo sabía, claro, pero, ¿por qué no vas?

—Tiene problemas. Está con detenciones —chasqueó la lengua y quitó del interior de su túnica la carta que Sirius le había escrito. En ella, en pocas palabras, su padrino había reafirmado lo horrible que era estar encerrado, pero que estaba bien, y que se aburría a montones, peor que estaba bien, y que Buckbeack estaba realmente hermoso aunque no parecía muy predispuesto a pasar tiempo encerrado al igual que él, pero que estaba bien, y que amaba/odiaba ver a Lunático con Tonks (pero que estaba bien). Harry suspiró y se frotó la frente, más específicamente la cicatriz, allí donde alguna vez había sentido dolor por el hombre que ahora le quería.

—Entonces ve a supervisarlas con él —sugirió Neville tomando asiento junto a Harry—. Supongo que no le importará, ¿no?

—Está con unos Slytherins de séptimo. No es algo con lo que tenga mucho interés —Harry hizo una mueca. Neville rió.

—Lo compadezco.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con su redacción. Terminó de dar sus últimos detalles al pergamino de longitud incomparable antes de pasar al siguiente. Harry suspiró y se estiró en el sillón, las palabras de Sirius resonando en su mente. Sirius quería ser libre, y Harry no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo. Podría ir a declarar bajo Veritaserum, pero no habrían pruebas y…

Oh, _Jesús._ Y Merlín. Por supuesto que Harry tenía pruebas. O mejor dicho, ¡Tom las tenía! Una extraña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro al comprender el hecho. Podría liberar a Sirius. Dejarlo correr a todo potencial en las calles, ser libre de verdad… y además, Tom había asegurado su bienestar. Podría ser. Podría…

—¿Harry? —Neville se inclinó hacia su amigo—. Por algún motivo, no acaba de gustarme tu sonrisa. Pareciera que acabas de planear algo maquiavélico.

Hermione observó a Harry detenidamente y asintió.

—Harry, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no funcionará.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Hermione, creo saber cuándo mis ideas funcionarán o no. Y últimamente no la he cagado en nada.

Neville rodó los ojos por el lenguaje vulgar de Harry.

—Hermione tiene razón —la chica asintió y Neville continuó—. Esa sonrisa auguraba planes increíblemente malévolos. Y por lo menos, merecemos saber de qué se tratan.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—No, no es nada —se encogió de hombros—, era sólo una estupidez. Seguid con lo vuestro. Yo… voy a dar una vuelta.

—Harry James Potter —Hermione comenzó con voz severa, y Harry se escabulló con pasos rápidos, saludando con la mano.

—¡Hermione Jean Granger! —replicó él, mientras se iba—. Nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

Hermione trabó las mandíbulas, pero suspiró y comenzó a recoger los pergaminos de su amigo mientras éste desaparecía por el hueco del retrato, saludando a su paso a sus compañeros —mayores y menores— quienes le tenían cierto afecto; después de todo, habían ganado el partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw de la quincena anterior y contra Hufflepuff de hace solo unos días, todo por sus sesiones de entrenamiento, sus consejos y demás.

Harry fue hacia la oficina de Cylean y tocó la puerta. Cylean tenía los ojos entrecerrados y expresión casi furiosa mientras Harry le contemplaba con maravilla.

—¿Qué sucede? No tengo tiempo para ayudarle, Potter —Cylean chasqueó la lengua. Harry observó al interior de la oficina: Adrian Pucey y otro tío más estaban sentados en el escritorio, cabizbajos, con las manos sobre las rodillas. Ninguno alzó la mirada cuando Cylean mencionó el apellido de Harry.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —cuchicheó Harry—. En privado.

—Ahora estoy ocupado —Cylean hizo una mueca—. Créeme, la pasaría mejor contigo, pero tengo castigo hasta las siete y luego está la cena…

—Espero —después de todo, eran las siete menos cuarto. Cylean suspiró y le dejó pasar. Conjuró una silla a un lado de la suya y le alcanzó un libro. Harry comenzó a leer con desgana —hablaba sobre grandes brujos que hicieron grandes cosas estúpidas; entre ellos estaba Grindelwald y, otra vez mencionado, Herpo el Loco— hasta que dieron las siete y los alumnos se marcharon. Harry apenas prestaba atención a lo que estaban haciendo: podrían estar escribiendo líneas o siendo torturados bajo un _Crucio_ , tan ensimismado que estaba con su lectura.

Tom le arrancó el libro de las manos y Harry casi le mira ceñudo antes de recordar por qué estaba allí. El hombre comenzó con los encantamientos de privacidad y Harry esperó pacientemente a que terminara.

—¿Y bien?

Harry tomó aire, una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Necesito que se haga de dominio público que Colagusano está vivo. Y que él traicionó a mis padres. Y que él es el Mortífago.

La ceja oscura de Tom se disparó hacia arriba; el brujo lo miraba, incrédulo.

—¿Y eso para…?

—Darle la libertad a Sirius, por su puesto.

Tom sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer algo como eso.

La expresión de Harry se descompuso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Colagusano, aunque ciertamente inservible, es un mago bastante mediocre con una habilidad notable para salirse con la suya, trátese del tema que se trate. Sabe muchos de mis secretos. Sabe que estoy dando clases en Hogwarts. Sabe que no soy el real Cylean Rousseau y dónde está éste. Colagusano me es útil, y dudo mucho que deje de serlo.

Harry apretó los labios en una fina línea. En su mente, Tom sonreía, le decía que Colagusano era un inútil y que estaba buscando formas de librarse de él sin perjudicarse. Entonces le haría algún encantamiento de memoria al animago y lo enviaría directo al Ministerio.

Tom sonrió levemente.

—No era lo que esperabas, ¿no es así?

Harry no respondió. Tom soltó un suspiro que sonó cargado de amargura.

—Créeme, Harry. Si hubiera otra forma de liberar a Sirius que no me pusiera en un compromiso… sé lo que él significa para ti. No te privaré de otro padre —hizo una mueca—. Veré otra forma de ayudarle, ¿vale?

—Colagusano puede ir a declarar y luego escaparse de Azkabán como rata —ofreció Harry—. Podría…

—Hay grilletes que prohíben la animagia, Harry —le informó Tom—. Además, eso me comprometería. Podríamos cambiar la memoria de Colagusano, sí, pero, ¿nos arriesgaríamos que revisaran si su memoria fue modificada?

Harry se dejó caer contra el espaldar de su silla. Todo había parecido tan, tan, _tan_ fácil en su cabeza.

—Podríamos…

—Harry, no es una buena idea —le dijo Tom, intentando de que su voz sonara suave. Harry percibió el intento, y lo agradeció en silencio—. Buscaré una forma de liberar a Sirius, pero mientras tanto…

—Entiendo —Harry cerró los ojos y sintió el calor del pecho de Tom contra su frente, sus brazos rodeándolo. Tom era alguien que se comportaba bastante afectuoso para ser un Señor Tenebroso, aunque aún no supiera como formular las palabras—. Yo… tan sólo quiero que Sirius sea libre. Quiero poder salir con él en el verano, poder ir a comprar junto a él, poder… no sé, ¡lo que sea! ¡Jugar al Quidditch! ¡Con Sirius!

(Tom apretó ligeramente los dientes. En algún rincón dentro de él, algo se removía con una profundidad perturbada y emocional que no le pertenecía. Harry estaba proyectando sus emociones a través del enlace, una emoción muy fuerte y que él conocía muy bien: frustración, impotencia).

Harry sintió como los dedos de Tom acariciaban su cabello, intentando relajarlo, y accedió a aquellas caricias. Abrió los ojos para buscar los de Tom por sobre él, y el hombre le sonrió levemente.

—Encontraré una forma, Harry. Ya verás.

—Gracias —Harry también sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para rodear el cuello de Tom con los brazos y dar un beso de afecto en sus labios. Un beso que se transformó en algo juguetón, abandonando todo dolor que pudiera haber sentido.

* * *

—Milord.

Voldemort observó con fiereza al Mortífago frente a él. Era un hombre menudo y casi calvo, de ojos pequeños y piel curtida por el sol. Sin embargo, a pesar del mal efecto visual, era un brujo bastante bueno.

—Levántate, Howard Phils.

El hombre se levantó y Voldemort le miró con los ojos rojos entrecerrados. Phils aún no le miraba a los ojos, así que no se estremeció en lo absoluto.

—Me has fallado —le dijo el Señor Tenebroso, y Phils tuvo la decencia de no parecer impresionado—. La tercera vez que un Mortífago me falla, debe pagar las consecuencias.

La primera vez era una advertencia. La segunda una amenaza. La tercera un castigo. Era la regla para los nuevos iniciados, para que comprendieran. Voldemort estaba decepcionado de que, de todos los nuevos iniciados, solo una aún no le había fallado. Una Mortífaga que era una completa sorpresa para todos, pero que cumplía mejor que algunos Mortífagos que habían servido para él durante años.

Phils cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el _Crucio_ de su Señor. Su Señor solamente sonrió.

—Phils, Phils, Phils —chasqueó ligeramente la lengua, sonando decepcionado—. Tu falla ha sido grande. Una falta de respeto. Has sido destituido de tu cargo en el Ministerio, y tus conexiones reales han sido descubiertas. Has tenido que matar a quienes no debías, y has tenido que encargarte de quienes, aún, no debían morir —Phils se atrevió a contemplar a Voldemort con los ojos cargados de terror—. Por aquel motivo, creo que el mejor plan que tenemos es entregarte a la misma justicia. Tú no sólo me has defraudado a mí, sino a todo el Departamento de Aurores. ¿Qué crees que harían ellos si lo supieran todo? Está a nada de descubrirse, Phils. Este será tu castigo.

Phils parpadeó, confundido, y se atrevió a hablar con una voz siseante y cargada de terror.

—Pero milord, no comprendo a lo que usted se refiere. ¿Me entregará a los Aurores? ¿Se arriesgará a que…?

— _Yo_ —remarcó Voldemort, con voz fría— no me arriesgaré a nada. Tú recibirás tu castigo.

Phils apretó ligeramente los dientes y observó como Voldemort sacaba de su túnica una pequeña botella. Le quitó la tapa y un amargo hedor se filtró por el ambiente. Phils arrugó el rostro, sin siquiera poder impedirlo, pero Voldemort no pareció para nada afectado por aquel fétido aroma.

—Abre la boca, Phils. Me serás más útil muerto que vivo.

* * *

La tercera semana de diciembre y última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad Harry observó cómo las lechuzas traían la correspondencia. Le había escrito a Sirius dos noches atrás, el viernes, y no esperaba una respuesta tan pronto, pero observó atónito como Hedwig volaba y aterrizaba con una nota y un periódico. Era _El Profeta_ y leyó la nota antes de que el periódico.

" _Me debes un pequeñísimo favor._

 _Destruye la nota, mon amour"._

Harry incendió la nota y abrió el periódico. El titular principal decía, en letras grandes y remarcadas:

" **SIRIUS BLACK INOCENTE".**

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

Los ojos de Harry casi se caen de su rostro. Comenzó a leer, con temblores de emoción en los dedos, los labios entreabiertos, olvidando completamente su desayuno.

" _Se ha mantenido en el más absoluto secreto que, hace unos días, un Mortífago irrumpió en el Ministerio. Sin embargo, esta periodista os los cuenta. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? En el Departamento de Aurores, encargados del aprisionamiento del Mortífago en cuestión, se ha dicho que tenía contactos sobre cómo adentrarse. El problema dicta en la identidad del Mortífago: no es nada más ni nada menos que Peter Pettigrew, quien supuestamente fue asesinado hace quince años por Sirius Black._

 _El Mortífago, inmovilizado, fue llevado a declarar en un juicio bajo el uso de Veritaserum. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos los oyentes del Wizengamot cuando llegó a sus oídos que había sido Pettigrew, no Black, quien traicionó a los Potter, y que había sido el mismo Pettigrew quien cortó su propio dedo luego de hacer estallar una calle matando a doce muggles en el proceso. Bajo propia palabra de Pettigrew: 'Sirius Black es inocente'._

 _Esta noble periodista ofrece sus disculpas a Sirius Black, quien en nombre de la Ley es llamado a declarar su propia versión de los hechos en un juicio que no tuvo hace quince años. Sin embargo, las pruebas son lo suficientemente fuertes como para encontrarse con que todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez._

 _Próximamente haré una entrevista Cornelius Fudge con respecto al juicio del señor Black, en forma de esclarecer los hechos sobre los que él no tuvo culpa alguna…"_

Harry dejó de leer, con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Hermione, que había leídopor sobre su hombro, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh, Harry; oh, Harry —ella estaba casi tan emocionada como él. Harry se limpió los ojos con el borde de la túnica, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba por completo. Tom lo había hecho. De alguna manera se había arriesgado para que Colagusano fuera al Ministerio, aun cuando había dicho que no lo haría, y…

Su mirada vagó a la mesa de los profesores. Tom no estaba allí. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se levantó de la mesa.

—Lo sé, Hermione. Debo… debo… —intercaló la mirada entre la mesa de los profesores y su amiga, que suspiró y asintió.

—Lo sé yo también, Harry. Ve. Luego celebraremos —le susurró, y él echó a correr por todo el Gran Comedor rumbo a las puertas y se desapareció hasta las escaleras, dispuesto a encontrar a Cylean donde fuera que estuviese.

Lejos de la vista de todos sacó el Mapa del Merodeador. Buscó "Tom Riddle" con ojos feroces y lo encontró en el séptimo piso. Entonces, Tom Riddle desapareció y Harry supo dónde buscar.

Corrió escaleras arriba y pensó, frente al muro, " _necesito encontrar a Tom, necesito encontrar a Tom, necesito encontrar a Tom"_ y la puerta apareció. Harry se introdujo en una sala decorada de tonos verdes y negros, muy cómoda y amplia, en la cual estaba Tom, sentado, con una sonrisilla satisfecha mientras leía _El Profeta_.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y corrió hacia Tom.

—¡Tom! —casi gritó, feliz—. ¡Lo hiciste! ¿Cómo…?

—Fue absurdamente fácil —comenzó Tom, con una sonrisa que se ampliaba a medida que pasaban los segundos—. No es Colagusano quien está encerrado ahora, es otro Mortífago que ha sido desmemorizado y obligado a beber la poción que a mí me ha convertido en Cylean Rousseau. Luego su memoria también ha sido modificada y ha sido probado el Veritaserum en él varias veces antes de dejarlo ir. Por eso nos hemos demorado tanto.

Harry se lanzó a los brazos de Tom y cubrió su rostro de besos. Tom echó a reír a carcajadas y expuso más piel para que Harry siguiera besando.

—¿Sabes? —comentó, inesperadamente burlón—. Creo que Sirius tiene razón al apodarte cachorro. Te comportas como uno.

—¡Calla! —Harry cubrió los labios de Tom con los suyos y Tom respondió al beso enredando ambas lenguas, consiguiendo escalofríos placenteros por las espaldas de ambos—. Merlín, cualquiera que diga que tú no tienes corazón merecerá que yo mismo le haga un _Crucio._

Tom volvió a reír. Harry abrazó con fuerza a su pareja, envolviéndole con demasiada fuerza, tal vez, pero Tom no se quejó.

—Recuerda que me debes algo —musitó Tom, contra sus labios—. Y tengo una idea aproximada de lo que podría ser, ¿tú no?

Harry no se apartó ni se tensó. No le fulminó con la mirada ni hizo algún tipo de burla para aligerar el ambiente. En realidad, sólo sonrió, perverso, antes de comenzar a besar a Tom. Y Tom sintió, diablos, otro sabor completamente diferente en esos besos.

No había muchas personas que Harry amara realmente en ese mundo. Una de esas escasas personas era Sirius Black. Y cualquiera que hiciera algo bueno por las personas que Harry Potter amaba, tenía de inmediato el favor y el agradecimiento de Harry Potter. Sólo que Tom no tenía ni idea de que el agradecimiento de Harry Potter hacia él fuera tan profundo.

Tom apartó a Harry mientras pudo. Sabía que si seguía, había una parte de su anatomía que no podría controlar, y que si Harry aún recelaba lo dejaría enloquecido.

—No debes hacerlo —le murmuró. Harry negó.

— _Quiero_ hacerlo —remarcó Harry—. Déjame intentar. Déjame…

Tom no se contuvo. Volvió a besar a Harry quien estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Se besaban con hambre, con necesidad, como quien lo hace por última vez. Tom sentía la duda de Harry en sus labios, por lo que cuando los labios del hombre llegaron al cuello de Harry, bebiendo de su piel como si fuera el manjar más delicioso, Harry se detuvo, jadeante.

Tom estaba a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz al respecto y además, estaba seguro de que no pasaría de allí. Harry llevaba tanto dolor encima que era difícil arrancarlo en un instante, y menos de raíz.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza y le apartó el rostro de su cuello, donde una marca rojiza se comenzaba a lucir.

—No, no —le detuvo—. Eres tú de quien debo _encargarme_ ahora.

Tom sintió un estremecimiento cuando las manos de Harry fueron hasta su entrepierna, sin dudarlo ni un instante. Los dedos rápidos y hábiles de Harry se deshicieron de su botón y su cremallera para atraparle con unas manos demasiado húmedas, demasiado calientes.

Tom Riddle, Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso y todas sus malditas subpersonalidades se deshicieron como miel al sol en cuanto Harry le hubo envuelto con una mano para nada inexperta.

(En aquel momento pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza del Señor Tenebroso, Tom Riddle, como hasta qué punto Harry había llegado con Cedric Diggory, y si era jodidamente real lo que estaba sucediendo, o incluso si Harry maldito Potter le estaba jugando sucio; sin embargo se relajó y dejó que un jadeo grueso abandonara su garganta, la cual parecía como si se encontrara a cuarenta grados de calor bajo un ardiente sol. Todo su cuerpo parecía así de caliente. Todo él. Todo.)

Pero si Harry le había sorprendido con su iniciativa, cuando se dejó caer hasta sus rodillas y le atrapó con la _caliente_ y _húmeda_ lengua fue el fin de la cordura de Tom Riddle, porque Harry Potter era jodidamente bueno en eso. Y aunque al principio pareció dudar, lamiéndole como una paleta y sin buscar sus ojos en ningún momento (ojos que, de todas formas, estaban sin mirar y mirando al mismo tiempo, sin creer y creyéndolo al mismo tiempo) la excitación llegaba a niveles insospechados, porque la confianza le embargó casi como arrogancia, introduciéndole en su boca y succionando, con mucho cuidado de los dientes, con mucho cuidado de no herirle, pero con la boca de quien se ha sentido orgulloso de poder usarla de esta manera.

Harry Potter no era _inocente._ No era nada inocente. No era la pura y dulce flor mancillada. Era un bastardo deseoso cuya pubertad le envolvió en una relación de poder y deseo, experimentación y competición, que acabó mal. Que había sido herido de la peor forma, arruinándole las probabilidades de sentir real deseo hasta que éste despertó con un nombre y apellido, enterrado en su carne. Tom Marvolo Riddle le permitió volver a sentirse de esa forma, con la sangre corriéndole como miel, el cuerpo acalorado a un nivel que ni el mejor baño frío podría refrescarlo. Sólo el calor y la humedad, y el roce podrían menguarlo.

Tom Riddle se dio cuenta de ello de forma tal que, cuando acabó —mencionando entre dientes "Maldito seas Harry Potter", estaba mirando al bastardo de ojos verdes frente a él con otro tipo de mirada. Había sido el mejor trabajo oral que le habían hecho en la vida entera, y no porque estuviera enamorado de Harry Potter lo decía…

(Hasta ese momento Tom Riddle no había pensado en estar enamorado de Harry Potter, lo que significaba un progreso mayor aún y otra catarsis mental).

—Eres un bastardo —gruñó Tom, lanzando varios hechizos de limpieza sobre ambos. Harry rió, libre, completamente libre. Sus túnicas escolares no volverían a ser las mismas—. Si yo hubiera sabido que tú…

—No soy una dulce e inocente flor, Tom —le recordó Harry, abrochándose sus pantalones. En medio del proceso Tom jamás se había percatado de la rapidez y de la mano desaparecida de Harry debajo de sus propias túnicas. Lanzó un hechizo de limpieza allí también, y Harry compuso una expresión de alivio—. _Gracias._

—Gracias debería decir yo —Tom estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Harry estaba también agitado, con la respiración errática y el rostro perlado de sudor; Tom lucía más digno, aunque tal vez sólo era porque _físicamente_ lucía más digno—. Eso fue… no sabía que tú…

—Hasta te he dejado sin palabras —se burló Harry, sentándose con un poco de brusquedad en el regazo de Tom—. Mira qué bueno que soy.

Tom le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—No presumas.

—Cedric me enseñó todo lo que sé —comentó Harry—. A menos que quieras destituirlo y enseñarme tú cosas que yo jamás habré imaginado.

—Estoy seguro que lo haré —prometió Tom. Harry rió y relajó el rostro contra el cuello de su pareja.

Sirius era libre. O por lo menos, lo sería dentro de poco. Y él acababa de superarse a sí mismo. Su sonrisa, fatigada pero al mismo tiempo feliz, era lo que consiguió hacer que Tom, al verla, también sonriera. Eran sonrisas casi gemelas la una con la otra, sonrisas gemelas de quienes acababan de encontrarse; realmente; finalmente.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo? Les he dejado una pequeña sorpresita hacia el final, como habéis visto. No sé manejarme en estos temas, nunca he hecho un lemon en condiciones decentes, sí muchos limes y cosas que dan a entenderlo... pero no lo hacen. El el primer lemon con todas las letras de la historia ya está escrito (no os diré el capítulo, pero si os diré que probablemente os gustará) y tiene más de lime que de acto-acto descriptivo y todo ese latazo porque soy un asco describiendo. En fin, como os decía... ¿Qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo? Puede parecer muy precipitado lo que ha hecho Harry, pero debéis poneros en la piel de el chico: dos personas que ama, una es libre gracias a la otra, y sólo hay una cosa suya que la otra atesoraría más que otra cosa. Además, Tom necesitaba una liberación como la que tuvo. Pues, a lo que voy, si no os ha gustado sois libres de decidmelo tanto como si os ha gustado, y si os ha encantado dejadme review, y si lo habéis odiado y si habéis sentido cualquier tipo de emoción al leerlo. Quisiera saber todas vuestras opiniones, ¿va? Vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz, ya lo sabéis. ;)**

 **En el siguiente capítulo: " _Grimmauld Place_ ".**

 _~ No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did_

 _So go on, wear that scarlet letter_

 _No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did_

 _So good luck finding something better ~_


	21. Grimmauld Place

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Me encantaría que estén bien, porque yo he tenido un día... uf. Normalmente intento actualizar por la tarde, pero hoy... ah, lo siento. Ya ha pasado mucho y espero que no pase más. Aquí las respuestas ;)  
**

 **MassielSSM: ¡Cari, he dicho que sería el cap 26! Lamento haberos dado falsas esperanzas... Jajaja. Esto fue un pequeño adelanto, sí. Tom es divino, ¿quién de aquí no lo ama? Harry, perversillo, también te amamos, no lo olvides. Y ¡martes! (Aunque ya sea miércoles...) ( u v u )**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: ¡Sirius es libre! ¡Libre, como el sol cuando amanece él es libre, como el maaar! (?) Espero no haber sido la única en leerlo cantando. Aquí se verá un poco su reacción, aunque este capítulo no trata justamente de ello... UH, que gran error que cometí al revelar tantos datos(?. Sólo te diré que estás cerca, rozándolo. Pero no se revelará por ahora *risa malévola* Me agrada que te hayan gustado las decisiones de Harry. No es una dulce y blanca flor, necesitaba demostrarlo, jaja. ¡Y con respecto a la última frase! Mis labios están sellados. Ya he dado demasiados datos. Pero puedo aseguraros de que no os desilusionará ;)**

 **sasuhinas fan: Pir Dioh. Sirius es inocente, siempre ha sido inocente, ¿por qué tanta sorpresa? xD Ha sido un gran paso (estoy satisfecha casi tanto como Tom pero no del mismo modo, claro) ¡Me alegro de que seas feliz! Aquí todos son felices, ¡sí! (?. Y Draco, Draco, Draco... Me parece que muchos estarán en amor y odio con este Draco. En fin. Yo lo amo. No sé vosotros ;)**

 **Guest: ¡El final del capítulo dice mucho más de lo que todos creerían que puede llegar a decir! Es un secreto a voces, pero tampoco puedo decir nada porque no os revelaré nada antes de tiempo. Sólo pistas. Pistas, huellas, migajas; ejem. Pollo en llamitas x'DDD ¡Gracias! ¡100 puntos para Ravenclaw! (?. -aunque sabéis, tengo un complejo de casas porque pottermore me ha enviado a Slytherin pero mi corazón siempre será Ravenclaw c': -**

 **viri-chamn: ¡Gracias! Y la relación que llevan es el motivo principal de este fic. Sí, un poco de trama suelta por ahí, pero la evolución de su relación es lo que intento narrar ( u v u )**

 **Astridherrera: ¡Me encanta que te encante! x3 Gracias, aquí la actualización.**

 **Susy kstorena: ¡Libre! *vuelve a cantar la canción(?* Y Harry, tan descarado como él solo. Aquí el cap ;)**

 **Mar91: ¡Y aquí se verá un poco de su reacción! *risa malvada***

 **Akuma: He utilizado este título por esos mismos dos motivos xD Yo también soy una malpensada, tranqui. Y ¡qué forma de dejar a Tom sin palabras, eh! Qué bonito todo *corazones, muchos corazones por aquí* Y este final ha dicho mucho más de lo que realmente dice. Pero calma, todo a su tiempo... PD: JAJAJAJ. Duuuulce ( u v u )**

 **Vivi Neko: (en respuesta a los reviews del cap 18-19-20) ¿Tanta gente llorando? Sí, me he dado cuenta tarde de ello. Y la niña... bueno, no hay pequeños personajes, solo tramas muy apartadas. || Dudo mucho que Draco se junte con la pandilla de Harry, ¡pero se trata de Draco, de todas formas! ¡Puede sorprender a cualquiera! Jajaja xD || ¡Gracias! Adoro que te haya encantado. Me ha costado mis buenas hacerlo, porque no tengo mucha experiencia -siempre evito hacer ese tipo de cosas, porque no me salen muy bien... "Alguien dele un Remus a Sirius" Awww, he muerto con esa expresión. ¡La necesito en alguna parte del fic! (? Y mis labios están sellados (aunque shh, la mortífaga oirá su nombre de tanto que lo están nombrando).**

 **Alexander Malfoy Black: ¡Jajaja! Sí, ya lo creo. Toda ayuda a Harry se paga de muy buena manera. Y ahora Tom lo sabe ;)**

 **Sia Riddle Li: ¿Te ha hecho recordar a los Locos Addams? xD Omg, ¡mi trabajo está hecho! (? ¿Amaste el cap? Yo amé este review (? El último párrafo, como ya he dicho antes, tiene algo y algo, no sabría explicaros sin haceros spoiler, por lo que mejor me quedaré callada. ¡Pero recordadle! ;3**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: ¡Nunca es tarde para leer y comentar! Excepto cuando ya dejé la respuesta subida, entonces ahí no hay quien responda (?. 'todo lo que termine en ada' JAJAJA xD Ay, dulce. Tom y su trastorno de múltiple personalidad. Mis bebés *corazones, muchos corazones***

 **Pitufina27: ¡Bienvenida a OTWO! ;) Gracias por comentar, y me encanta que te encante la historia. ¡Aquí la actualización! x3**

 **Sin más decir (se hace tarde, muy tarde... ¡y aún no he cenado!) aquí el cap. Besos, abrazos, en fin, ¡leed!**

* * *

 _21\. Grimmauld Place._

—¡Remus!

—¡ _Cachorro_!

—¡Sirius!

—¡Harry!

Harry abrazó a Sirius y Remus abrazó a Harry, envolviéndose los tres en un complicado entretejido de brazos, piernas y saludos. Tonks rió.

—También es un gusto verte, Harry.

Harry le guiñó un ojo. Sirius tironeó de los cabellos de Harry, llamando su atención.

—¿Has leído eso, Harry? —preguntó Sirius, completamente emocionado, mostrándole un periódico; la hoja donde decía que Sirius Black era inocente—. ¡Soy libre!

—Pero no me has ido a recibir al Andén —Harry le miró, curioso, y Sirius resopló.

—Remus no me ha dejado. Ha dicho que podría haber sido una trampa para capturarme, y hasta que la Orden no se asegure que dicho juicio contra la rata existió realmente no me dejarán salir.

Completando su expresión consternada, Sirius hizo un puchero exagerado que a Harry le dieron tremendas ganas de abrazar a su padrino. Lo hizo.

—¿Y por qué no os apuráis? —preguntó rumbo a Tonks y Remus. Tonks pareció no saber qué responder y fue el turno de Remus de hablar, aunque en voz baja.

—Debemos asegurarnos de que no es una trampa, Harry. Hay muchos queriendo dañar a Sirius. No queremos que eso suceda, ¿no es así?

Harry suspiró.

—No, no queremos —coincidió—. Ahora, ¿quién de vosotros sería tan amable de traerme algo caliente? ¡Hace un frío de morirse afuera!

—No lo comprendo, Harry —Tonks se acercó a él, mirándole curiosa—. ¿Arthur te ha traído hasta la puerta y luego se ha ido?

—Así es —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Dijo que debía encargarse de arreglar algunas protecciones en La Madriguera. Molly llevó a Ron y Ginny allí.

—¿Y Hermione? —preguntó Remus. Harry hizo una mueca.

—Es un tema delicado. Decidió pasar estas vacaciones con sus padres.

No quería ahondar en el tema; era privacidad de su amiga, no suya. Remus asintió y Tonks también.

Mientras ellos iban rumbo a la cocina Harry rodeó nuevamente a su padrino con sus brazos. No estaba tan delgado como había estado, y había un destello de vida en sus ojos que antes no estaba allí. Harry se sentía feliz por él.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó. Sirius rodó los ojos.

—¡Debo ser yo quién te pregunte eso a ti! —se quejó—. Y, ahora, dime, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? ¿Es lo que creo que es o te atacó nuevamente un escregruto?

Harry apartó la mirada de los ojos de Sirius, sonrojándose ligeramente; una cosa era comportarse burlón y seductor con Tom, otra cosa muy diferente era su padrino. Sirius rió a carcajadas.

—Acabo de notar —comentó Harry, evitando por completo el tema—, que el retrato de tu madre no nos está molestando.

La sonrisa de Sirius fue a animal.

—Oh, me he encargado de ella.

Fue hasta las cortinas y las corrió. Detrás de ellas apareció un cuadro que, antes, había tenido a una mujer horrible con una boca como letrina. Ahora el retrato estaba cubierto de arañazos hundidos en la tela y desgarrando por completo lo que había sido una desagradable imagen. Walburga Black no se veía por ninguna parte.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, y la sonrisa de Sirius era incluso perversa.

—Puso un encantamiento adherente, pero no hizo nada más para evitar que fuera roto. ¡No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes!

Harry dejó que su risa fluyera y se mezclara con la de Sirius. En ese momento Remus y Tonks trajeron unas tazas de té caliente para todos. Harry se los agradeció de corazón: de verdad estaba helado.

Tomaron asiento e intercambiaron algunos comentarios antes de pasar a hablar de cosas que Harry no les había contado en las cartas. Cuando Remus le preguntó, ligeramente incómodo, cómo le estaba yendo con Cylean, Harry fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

—¡Anda, Harry, vamos! ¡Debía compartir la alegría de que tienes pareja con alguien!

Harry siguió taladrando a su padrino con los ojos hasta que este murmuró un bajo y quedo "Lo siento".

—Mucho mejor —comentó Harry, y siguieron hablando hasta que Sirius dejó caer, por casualidad, de que Cylean tal vez pasaría con ellos navidad.

—¡Es una broma! —Harry le miró, perplejo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Oh, tal vez no quería aguarte la sorpresa —Sirius se encogió de hombros—. Pero estuvimos intercambiando algunas cartas. Y él dijo que te tenía algo preparado, aunque se supone que yo no debía decírtelo. Actúa sorprendido.

Harry rodó los ojos.

Sin embargo, sí iba a sorprenderse.

* * *

La víspera de navidad Harry despertó con unos labios subiendo y bajando por su cuello, un aliento cálido en las clavículas y un dulce beso en su nuez de Adán.

Tom estaba allí y aunque lucía como Cylean era terriblemente caliente. Estaba sentado sobre su regazo, pero apenas sentía su peso. Y allí, luciendo como Cylean y a una hora de la madrugada terriblemente temprana, Tom se encargó de _devolverle el favor_ a Harry con lengua ávida, labios apremiantes y una boca húmeda.

Cuando Harry acabó —con los dedos enredados en la desordenada cabellera de Cylean y murmurando incoherencias— ya las primeras luces del alba brillaban y Harry se sentía terriblemente mareado y terriblemente cansado. El placer había sido algo esquivo para él durante meses, algo que aprendió a volver a disfrutar en brazos de Tom. El quererlo para sí era tan natural y necesario, casi como respirar.

—Hoy es día de ir a comprar los regalos —sugirió Tom en su oído, con una voz desesperadamente sensual—. Aunque yo te he dado el tuyo por adelantado.

—Exijo un regalo igual mañana —espetó Harry, recuperando el aliento. Tom rió, salpicando su cuello de calor y volviendo mucho más interesante la mañana. Pero Tom se apartó de él y se estiró como un gato.

El día se volvió _muy_ interesante.

Fueron al Callejón Diagón a comprar regalos para todos. Cylean se mostraba atento y considerado, mientras que Harry sabía que Tom moría por empalarlo contra una pared. Harry sabía que todo su nerviosismo y su temor había quedado atrás; tal vez no del todo, claro, siempre existiría el temor, el rechazo, el odio a sí mismo, y todo ello se iba borrando con los besos que Tom le iba dejando cada vez que creían que nadie les miraba.

Pero eran Harry Potter y Cylean Rousseau (seguidos de cerca por Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks) y, claro, _todos_ les miraban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry compró hasta que tuvo que volver a sacar dinero de Gringotts. Compró libros para él y Hermione, libros para Cylean-Tom, libros para Draco (pensaba hacerle algún obsequio, como para comenzar su amistad con un buen paso), libros para Remus, un collar encantado anti-torpeza para Tonks, túnicas nuevas para Sirius junto con obsequios de perro, el nuevo álbum de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ para Ginny, dulces casi ilimitados para Ron, una _Lisaria_ que debía ser entregada en Hogwarts para Neville, unos pendientes de sistemas solares para Luna… compró como nunca antes había comprado. Incluso compró algunas cosas para Cho Chang y Angelina Johnson, a las cuales agregó una nota y envió vía lechuza en ese mismo instante.

Cylean se perdió por los callejones unos largos minutos hasta que los encontró de nuevo, con más y más bolsas de regalos para todos.

No eran los únicos que hacían las compras de navidad a último minuto. Tonks tuvo que saludar a varios brujos y brujas que la conocían. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Grimmauld Place —cargados de bolsas— Molly Weasley ya estaba allí haciendo la cena de navidad.

—¡Remus!¡Tonks! —se detuvo un instante al verlo y jadeó, emocionada—. ¡Harry!

Harry dejó sus bolsas y Sirius, en forma de perro, llegó corriendo para lamerle la cara de arriba abajo y olfatear en sus compras.

—¡Sirius! —regañaron Molly y Harry a la vez. El animago se apartó, agachando la cabeza, con la cola entre las piernas. Harry le acarició detrás de la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, Sirius. Ya podremos salir a jugar. Lo prometo.

—En realidad, Harry —Harry se sobresaltó. Kingsley Shackelbot estaba allí, solemne como siempre—, Sirius podría salir en cualquier momento. Simplemente hemos considerado que hasta el día veintiséis no se presente al ojo público.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucederá el día veintiséis?

—El juicio de Sirius Black —dijo Kingsley—. Allí será interrogado y le darán Veritaserum. Cuando confiese que no hizo nada de lo que creen que hizo, simplemente lo declararán libre.

—Y, probablemente —Sirius sonreía— me darán una gran suma en metálico, por compensación de estar años en Azkabán que no me correspondían. Aunque nunca había sucedido, es lo que dice Fudge en el último artículo de Skeeter.

—Me alegro por ti, Sirius —dijo Cylean, quitándose la bufanda azul del cuello y atrapando a Harry con ella, acercándolo a él—. Ahora, ¿crees que tu ahijado y yo podremos tener unas palabras a solas?

—Me sorprende el cambio —dijo Tonks, cuando ambos se desaparecieron por las escaleras—. Cylean pasó a ser una persona totalmente diferente. ¿No lo veis? Tiene más… brillo, diría.

—Es más feliz —corroboró Remus. Ambos enamorados se miraron y sonrieron. Sirius rodó los ojos y bufó.

—¿Sabéis lo que haré? —declaró Sirius—. Tan pronto salga libre de esta pocilga, ¡me conseguiré una novia que me mime!

Remus se carcajeó. Tonks rió en voz baja.

Tan pronto estuvieron en la habitación que Cylean ocuparía el hombre comenzó con sus encantamientos de privacidad y seguridad. Harry le miró con paciencia. Fuera del colegio, aún, no podía hacer magia.

—¿Qué sucede, Tom? —preguntó, aún en voz baja. Tom, adoptando la forma de él mismo, le sonrió.

—He estado pensando en tu plan. Y tiene una pequeñísima falla.

Harry cazó al vuelo a qué se refería Tom.

—¿Cuál?

—No puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, por lo que tu presentación ante mis Mortífagos es, por ahora, limitada. Fuera de ello, lo he considerado y te he conseguido algo que te _gustará._

Le alcanzó una caja de regalo a Harry. Harry la abrió sin dudarlo ni un segundo y tocó, maravillado, la máscara que había allí. Era ovalada y completamente blanca, esculpiendo un rostro de facciones cinceladas y realistas, con los ojos completamente negros y los labios con una mueca de malicia permanente. Estaba hecha de algún tipo de material duro e inflexible, y cuando Harry se la probó y corrió a espejo que Tom acababa de conjurar, lucía _aterradora._

 _Si no fuera por el maldito cabello._

—Creo que puedo encargarme de tu cabello —Tom caminó hasta el espejo también, detrás suyo. Harry le vio, y se dio cuenta de que los ojos negros no se movían. Estaban fijos hacia el frente, y por más que mirase a cualquier sitio no se movían. El rostro tampoco cambiaba. Era divinamente tétrica.

Harry se quitó la máscara y observó a Tom con curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo me llamaré?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso debo ser yo quien cree tu nueva identidad? —bufó Tom. Harry rió.

—Sí, obviamente. Eres _tan_ bueno creando nombres.

Tom rodó los ojos.

—No te sale hacerte el gracioso, mi _Érebo._

—¿Érebo? —Harry enarcó una ceja. El nombre no era desagradable, y mencionarlo le daba un gusto extraño en la lengua. Tom le explicó.

— _Érebos_ , en la mitología griega, era el dios de la de la oscuridad. Era la noche y la sombra detrás de una persona, el eclipse de luna y de sol, el susurro de los pájaros carroñeros, el padre de Caronte, el dueño de un poder que involucraba las sombras y el dolor ajeno. Se beneficiaba de la magia oscura porque él _era_ la magia oscura.

— _No_ soy oscuro —le reprochó Harry—, pero molará que todos crean que sí.

—Así que, mi Érebo, ¿listo para verte cara a cara con mis Mortífagos?

—¿Qué? —Harry alzó ambas cejas—. ¿Ahora?

—No —Tom sonrió de lado—. El día veintiséis. El mismo día que a Sirius le están enjuiciando.

—¡Debo estar con Sirius! —protestó Harry. Tom negó.

—No. Alegaremos que estabas demasiado extasiado y te saqué del Ministerio. De allí iremos a la Mansión Malfoy, y no me mires así Harry allí se hacen todas las reuniones, y te presentaré. Érebo, mi aliado. Érebo, mi segunda voz. Érebo, _mi_ Érebo. _Mío._

Harry, interiormente, sintió una calidez que no supo expresar. Exteriormente frunció el ceño.

—Debo estar con Sirius.

La mirada gélida que Tom le dirigió acalló todas sus protestas.

— _Debes_ y _tienes_ que estar conmigo.

Harry suspiró. Aquel tono no tenía réplica.

* * *

La cena de navidad fue maravillosa. Pavo relleno y pollo asado, jamón al horno, pilas y pilas de patatas fritas, ensaladas de las más variadas. Para acompañar a todos allí estaban Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, y lejos de ellos junto a Remus, Nymphadora. En medio de todo estaba Mundungus Fletcher, los gemelos Weasley fastidiando a Ron, Ginny hablando con Tonks madre e hija al mismo tiempo, y claro, Sirius junto a Harry y Cylean.

Comieron hasta hartarse y fueron a dormir luego de la noche larga.

De madrugada Tom se introdujo en la habitación de Harry y en su cama. No le provocó, sólo lo envolvió con sus brazos. Harry se acurrucó allí, oyendo los rápidos latidos del corazón del hombre, y la noche pasó como un suspiro.

Harry despertó solo, pero tarde. Supo que era tarde en cuanto abrió los ojos y sintió sabor amargo en el paladar. Se encargó primero de sus dientes y luego fue a la sala para darse cuenta de que sólo estaban allí Remus y Sirius, hablando entre dientes, en voz muy baja. Ambos lucían preocupados, y Sirius tenía una expresión de clara duda en el rostro.

—Yo no creo que él… —decía Remus, pero Sirius vio a Harry y su expresión cambió. Sonrió ampliamente y Remus también lo hizo, luego de unos segundos.

—¡Cachorro! —Harry fue a abrazar a Sirius, sintiéndose curioso de lo que habían estado hablando—. Feliz navidad. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya quieres abrir los regalos?

—Me gustaría desayunar antes —pidió Harry. Sabía que a Sirius le emocionaban los regalos, y hacerlo esperar era gratificante.

Sirius hizo un puchero, pero no protestó mientras iban camino a la cocina. Remus se encargó de preparar un desayuno decente —a pesar de que Harry hubiera estado satisfecho de todas formas si hubieran desayunado las sobras de la noche anterior, en especial el jamón glaseado que había estado delicioso— y luego de desayunar fueron hacia el árbol decorado, bajo el cual se encontraban pilas y pilas de regalos.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Cylean, adentrándose en la cocina con una bata azul brillante—. ¡Regalos!

—Desayuna primero —regañó Harry. Cylean le fulminó con la mirada y fue hasta la pila de regalos en busca de alguno que dijera "Cylean Rousseau". Había varios. Cylean cazó uno de la pila, envuelto en papel claro y brillante.

—¡Es de la señorita Granger! —chilló, y lo abrió, encontrándose con un libro y una pequeña carta. Harry rodó los ojos mientras le daba a Sirius los juguetes para perro que había comprado para él (Sirius se transformó en Canuto para mordisquear un juguete de goma con forma de hueso que hacía un chillido extraño y que, luego de unas mordidas, huyó rodando de la boca del animago) y buscó sus propios regalos.

Hermione le había dado dos libros de magia de la mente. Tanto de Legeremancia como de Oclumancia. Fue abriendo todos los regalos ciertamente emocionado y sus dedos resbalaron sobre un regalo envuelto en papel rojo brillante, que tenía una tarjeta simple que decía "Harry: lo lamento tanto" con una letra que Harry se demoró en reconocer. Cuando finalmente la reconoció, jadeó.

Harry tembló. Sus dedos temblaron. Rompió el papel encontrándose con un álbum de fotos. Pasó las imágenes una por una, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. No tenía idea de dónde su tía había escondido esas fotografías, o cómo había conseguido ubicarlo, o cómo demonios había llegado todo hasta allí, pero allí estaba un álbum rosado con letras brillantes que decía "Lily Evans" en la tapa y tenía fotografías de su madre desde que era una bebe hasta el día de su boda. Eran fotografías muggles, y en una página se encontraba la huella del pie de su madre cuando ella era una bebé, junto con un mechón de cabello rojo oscuro.

Sirius se transformó nuevamente en hombre para abrazar a Harry, que lloraba. La niña de las fotografías no se parecía a él, a excepción de los ojos. La misma forma, en mismo color, e incluso las mismas pestañas largas y oscuras, haciendo sombra sobre los pómulos (que en el rostro de su madre eran redondeados, en los suyos altos).

Había una fotografía de su madre con su padre, Sirius, Remus y Peter y una mujer que, por el rostro redondeado y los cabellos rubios, sólo podía ser Alice Longbottom a sus diecisiete años, todos con ropas muggles en el jardín delantero de una bonita casa con porche y grandes ventanas. Era una de las últimas del álbum, y cuando Harry llegó a la última —Lily Evans transformándose en Lily Potter— las lágrimas habían salpicado las hojas.

—Harry —Cylean también se acercó a él, también lo abrazó, también besó su frente con cuidado—. Harry.

—Mi madre. Ella…

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Cylean. Y Harry sabía que lo decía de verdad. " _Me vi obligado. Yo…"_ los pensamientos se introdujeron en su mente y Harry negó.

—Ya. Estoy bien —fingió una sonrisa—. Fue una sorpresa. Eso es todo.

Le alcanzó el álbum a Sirius y fingió desinterés, aunque moría por tenerlo junto a él, abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Siguieron abriendo los regalos y después del regalo de su tía Harry no consiguió conmoverse con ningún otro. Sin embargo le encantó el libro que Cylean le obsequió al igual que los chascos de los gemelos.

Navidad pasó. Y, antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta, ya era veintiséis por la madrugada y era el juicio de Sirius a la misma vez que su primera reunión con los Mortífagos y su primera vez en la piel de _Érebo._

* * *

 **¡Y ahí acaba el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal con los obsequios, especialmente con el que recibió Harry? Quisiera saber todas vuestras opiniones, vuestras críticas (si hay alguna) y vuestras ideas con el fic. Todo comentario me ayuda a progresar con la historia (por más de que vaya escribiendo mucho más avanzado de lo que voy publicando).**

 **Quisiera aclararos que para escribir los capítulos intento utilizar un lenguaje bastante neutro, aunque no sé si me está saliendo bien. ¿Alguna crítica con respecto a la forma de escribir, al lenguaje que utilizo?**

 **Y, vayamos por un lado más feliz, ¡SOMOS 104 FOLLOWERS! ¡Lo que quiere decir que haré un sorteo con los primeros 100 followers! Antes de viernes enviaré PM a los ganadores con sus lugares. Como ya dije, serán tres ganadores; el primero obtendrá la libertad de decirme su pareja favorita y una trama. El segundo su pareja favorita y un fan art. Y el tercero su pareja favorita y una canción; obviamente del mundo de HP todo. Enviaré los PM y el viernes publicaré a los ganadores y, a su tiempo, iré publicando los premios x3**

 **¡Buenas madrugadas a todos!**


	22. Los Mortífagos

**¡Hola a todos! Generalmente aquí van las respuestas a los reviews, pero hoy no dispongo del tiempo y quiero daros el capítulo antes de que finalice el día. Así que dejaré los reviews sin responder públicamente e intentaré responderlos este fin de semana.**

 **Otra noticia mala: a partir de ahora los capítulos serán subidos sin días fijos. Sí, intentaré subirlos los martes y los viernes como siempre, pero no se sorprendan si me atraso un día o si subo una vez por semana. Son pequeños problemas de tiempo que se me presentan este fin de año, y espero se solucionen prontamente. :)**

 **Sin más que decir esta vez, aquí el capítulo de hoy ;)**

* * *

 _22\. Los Mortífagos._

—Espero —la voz de Tom sonaba irritante. Todo sonaba irritante— que hayas planeado algún discurso.

—¿Tus Mortífagos me dejarán vivo para hablar? —preguntó Harry, de mal humor. Estaban en la habitación de Cylean en Grimmauld Place, pero no lo estarían por mucho tiempo. Se suponía que ellos quedarían solos allí mientras Remus y Kingsley llevaban a Sirius al Ministerio, y Sirius le había abrazado con demasiada fuerza como si temiera no volverlo a ver, y era todo tan jodidamente irritante…

—Mejora un poco el humor, Harry —Tom le revolvió los cabellos, desordenándoselos aún más.

—Tú lo dices porque no ves tu vida amenazada.

—Creí que te habías acostumbrado a ver tu vida amenazada.

Harry bufó. Tom soltó una carcajada que tenía una nota de histeria.

—Lo harás bien —le prometió—. Confío en ti. Sabes improvisar. Mientras no me insultes y me vea obligado a mantenerte varios minutos bajo un _Crucio…_ —Harry hizo una mueca y Tom sonrió—. Aunque, a veces, la idea no es tan mala, no querría herirte ahora.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Tom no lo evitó y depositó un beso en aquellos labios rebeldes. Harry se apartó y le dio un ligero empujón, resistiéndose a las caricias que Tom le daba. Era demasiado temprano. Demasiado. Y el día se presentaba a ser horrible.

—¿Cómo arreglarás mi cabello? —preguntó Harry. Tom le sonrió.

—Pensé en ello. Quédate quieto.

Harry sintió la varita de Tom haciéndole algunas letras extrañas sobre la cabeza. Luego, un ardor incómodo en el casco, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta los rebeldes cabellos ahora eran lacios y largos, llegándole hasta la barbilla. Suspirando se colocó la máscara y se contempló en el espejo: no lucía nada mal.

Aunque no había dejado de estar irritado con el mundo.

—Sigo siendo un enano —protestó Harry. Tom volvió a reír con esa nota discordante.

—Usarás unas de las botas de Cylean. Tenemos casi el mismo pie.

—Tengo suerte de no tener los pies de Ron —resopló Harry, acomodándose el cabello hasta cubrir parte de la máscara—. Así luce mejor.

Tom le quitó la máscara y le sostuvo del rostro. Harry evitó su mirada, pero Tom presionó más, obligándole a mirarle.

—Fue tu idea, en primer lugar —dijo el hombre, en voz baja y demasiado grave—. Yo sólo continúo con unos planes. Érebo es parte del plan. Tú eres parte del plan. No te arrepientas ahora.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé. Es que… no creo estar listo para esto.

—Lucías bastante emocionado el otro día.

Harry soltó una carcajada gélida.

—Créeme, estaba asombrado, no emocionado.

—Asombro, emoción. Da igual. Impresión, incluso. Lo que significa es que no estabas de tan mal humor como para insultarme mientras despertabas. ¿Qué sucede?

Harry suspiró.

—Estoy preocupado por Sirius.

—Él es inocente, ¿no? —murmuró Tom. Harry asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, no deberás preocuparte por nada. Estará bien. No volverá a Azkabán.

—Además, estoy preocupado por tus Mortífagos.

—¿Y no estás preocupado por mí?

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Debería?

—Me verás como Voldemort. Y puede que veas cosas que no te agradarán. ¿No temes que te haga daño si te equivocas?

— _Sé_ que no lo harías. Aunque intentaré no fallar.

Tom apenas si sonrió.

—¿Quieres practicar?

—¿Para que te burles de mis intentos por ser intimidante?

Tom le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—No, para darte algo más de confianza. ¿Qué has planeado?

Harry suspiró. Suspiró otra vez más, más profundamente, antes de ponerse la máscara de nuevo y subirse una capucha invisible. Se alejó unos pasos y avanzó hacia Tom con pasos firmes, espalda recta y barbilla alzada. Tom sintió cierto respeto; no caminaba como solía caminar Harry Potter, con la espalda curva y pasos vacilantes, caminaba con la seguridad de quien sabe lo que vale y siente orgullo por sí mismo.

—Mis leales Mortífagos… —comenzó Tom, con una voz extraña para su rostro, una voz que coincidía aún más con el rostro de serpiente de Voldemort que otra cosa—. He recorrido el mundo en busca de gente como vosotros para servirme. Y he encontrado a un brujo que no se ha dejado subyugar. Ante vosotros tenéis el fruto de un acuerdo que ha derrumbado los límites de la realidad que conocéis. Él es Érebo. Y aprenderéis a respetarlo.

Ante la risa de Harry y la mirada furiosa de Tom, Harry debió explicarse.

—Suena tan… extraño —le explicó—. ¿Por qué no improvisas algo? Esto suena demasiado formal. Demasiado ensayado.

Tom le chasqueó la lengua.

—Veré qué hago. ¿Tú también improvisarás?

—Tengo una idea aproximada de las cosas que diré.

Tom asintió.

—Ven, vamos a desayunar algo.

Tom adoptó nuevamente la forma de Cylean a pesar de que estaban solos en Grimmauld Place y fueron a la cocina. Harry preparó café y huevos mientras Tom, con reticencia y una mueca en el rostro, movía su varita para que las tazas del desayuno de quienes ya se habían marchado se lavaran. Harry se burló de él, rompiendo un poco la tensión del momento, y comieron en silencio.

—Puedes hacer magia en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿sabes?

Harry se atragantó ligeramente.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Por si necesitas utilizar tus propios métodos para que te respeten.

—No pienso _cruciar_ a nadie.

—Lo suponía. Pero si es necesario, puedes…

—No, _Tom_ , no _puedo_. No _debo_ —Harry bebió un sorbo de café que le calentó el estómago estrujado en un nudo—. Créeme, no puedo. He leído sobre la maldición _Cruciatus._ Debes sentir verdadero odio, verdadera necesidad de hacer daño para utilizarla. Yo… no puedo. Lo siento —se disculpó, mordiéndose el labio. Tom suspiró.

—Hay otra maldición que puedes utilizar. Actúa como un _Crucio,_ pero no lleva a la locura ni causa daños permanentes. Es más fácil recuperarse de ella que de la _Cruciatus._

Harry le miró con interés. Tom continuó.

—Se llama _Cruxe._ Se conjura con ese mismo nombre. No debes sentir odio, pero sí debes tener claras las ideas para hacer daño a alguien. No es muy avanzado… y tampoco es muy oscuro.

—No me preocupa hacer magia oscura, y lo sabes —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Creo que podré hacer esa, si es realmente necesario.

—¿Quieres practicar? —preguntó Tom, serio. Harry le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Te está ofreciendo?

—No, estúpido. Estoy ofreciendo conjurar una rata para que practiques.

Harry sintió que una sonrisa suave se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Pero, estamos en Grimmauld Place y…

—No creo que suceda nada. No estamos en un sector muggle. El Ministerio ni siquiera sabe que este lugar existe, no hay restricciones aquí.

Harry resopló, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se supone que no lo sé —sacó su varita y pronunció un _Accio rata_. Una rata pequeña y marrón voló a sus manos, y Tom la sujetó de la cola. Ésta se retorció, soltando chillidos e intentando morder los dedos que la aprisionaban.

Harry sacó su varita, también, y apuntó con ella a la rata. Se concentró. Necesitaba aprender el hechizo. Necesitaba…

Fue como una corriente eléctrica y lo dijo:

— _Cruxe._

La rata comenzó a chillar y retorcerse con más fuerza. Harry detuvo la maldición, sorprendido. La rata quedó en silencio, respirando agitada, colgando de la cola, balaceándose en el aire.

—Muy bien —felicitó Tom—. Intenta otra vez.

Harry contuvo las náuseas.

— _Cruxe._

La rata siguió chillando y la electricidad corría por los dedos de Harry. Era una electricidad diferente, su propio corazón estaba acelerado y golpeaba contra el pecho con una fuerza feroz. Detuvo nuevamente la maldición, sintiendo que iba a devolver todo el desayuno en el suelo de la cocina, y se echó atrás en la silla, verde.

Tom soltó la rata y fue hacia él. La rata quedó en el suelo, quieta durante largos segundos, hasta que pareció recuperarse y atontada comenzó a correr a su guarida.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás…?

—No creo poder hacerlo, Tom —siseó Harry, descompuesto. Tom le acunó en los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Tranquilo. No lo harás, bien. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí. Te he forzado demasiado. No debí…

—Tranquilo, bastardo —gruñó Harry, apartándolo—. Dije que no creía poder _torturar_ a alguien. No dije que no quisiera ver la cara de estupefacción de tus Mortífagos cuando aparezcas junto a un brujo desconocido que no maldice a nadie.

Tom bufó y besó la cicatriz de Harry.

—Maldito malcriado.

—Es tu culpa —chasqueó la lengua Harry, acomodándose en el pecho de quien había sido su enemigo. Tom asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada, disculpándose en silencio por la situación en la que involucraba a su Harry.

* * *

La Mansión Malfoy nunca había sido el lugar favorito de Voldemort. Era un buen lugar, simplemente, pero no era ni por asomo el lugar que preferiría para hacer de hogar como se había obligado antes de descubrir la Mansión Slytherin, en los pantanos, y trasladarse allí.

Ahora, con los gustos adquiridos de Cylean Rousseau, el lugar le parecía pretencioso y ostentoso. Harry, a su lado, pensaba lo mismo. No que Tom estuviera haciendo algo especial para leer su mente, sólo que casi lo _gritaba._

Tom Riddle lucía como Lord Voldemort, con el rostro de serpiente y los ojos rojos. Llevaba túnicas negras y su varita, la real, la de tejo, estaba guardada en el interior de su manga hasta que la necesitara.

Harry parecía hacer una buena representación de Érebo. Los cabellos negros le caían por el cuello y la túnica negra se ondulaba a su paso. Las botas ocultas por la larga túnica le regalaban unos buenos ocho centímetros y, si bien había sido gracioso ver a Harry caminar con ellas al principio, sus pies se habían adaptado muy bien al calzado alto y apretado.

Érebo se mantenía varios pasos por detrás de Voldemort, pero sin agachar la cabeza, sin demostrar sumisión. Voldemort le había sonreído levemente antes de adentrarse a una sala enorme, de techos altos, decorada de verde y negro, en la cual todos los Mortífagos encapuchados y enmascarados cayeron de rodillas y se inclinaron.

Eran más de cien, en varias filas y con separaciones entre ellos. Más de cien personas con la Marca Tenebrosa. Más de cien personas que podrían provocar a Érebo, y Érebo se vería obligado a torturar.

Sin embargo sucedió algo. Tan pronto pensó en la tortura, en la electricidad que le recorrió el brazo mientras torturaba a la rata, _deseó_ volver a hacerlo. Apretó los dientes, maldiciendo mentalmente a Tom. Sólo él podía enseñarle una maldición de efecto adictivo a corto plazo.

—Mis Mortífagos —saludó Voldemort.

—Milord—dijeron al unísono todos ellos, como si hubiera estado ensayado. Érebo no pudo ver la sonrisa gozosa en el rostro de Voldemort, pero sí sentirla.

—Levantaros. Alzad los rostros a mí.

Todos se levantaron y alzaron los rostros. Aún con las máscaras, Harry pudo sentir las miradas incrédulas de muchos Mortífagos ante su presencia.

—He marcado a muchos estos últimos tiempos. Vosotros sabéis que ser marcados es una responsabilidad tanto como un orgullo. Debéis sentir y aceptar la Marca para que esta os responda a vosotros como debiera ser. Con que la aceptéis una vez, estaréis atados a ella. ¿No es así, Lucius?

Lucius agachó la cabeza y varios mortífagos rieron. Voldemort siguió.

—He viajado, como muchos sabréis. He estado en todo el mundo y os he encontrado a cada uno de vosotros. Os he ofrecido el poder, lejos de la luz y la oscuridad, solamente poder. Os he ofrecido todo lo que alguna vez habéis deseado y habéis aspirado a tener. Y aquí estáis, mis Mortífagos. Aquí estáis.

Todos guardaron silencio, sin comprender a dónde iría su Señor con aquel extraño discurso introductor.

—He encontrado, sin embargo —el rostro de Voldemort se curvó en una mueca con un brillo perverso en los ojos rojos— un simple brujo. Un simple brujo con un potencial innegable. Está aquí, entre nosotros, detrás de mí, a mi lado derecho, que es donde corresponderá siempre. Junto a mí. ¿Comprendéis eso?

Hubo murmullos entre los Mortífagos, y ni Voldemort ni Érebo consiguieron capturar más que palabras sueltas. Érebo se adelantó un paso, quedando a la misma distancia de los Mortífagos que Voldemort y tocó su cuello con su varita.

— _Silencio_ —ordenó, con voz firme y ácida, una voz modificada por la varita. La voz era poderosa, una voz que se oía en las mentes de todos los Mortífagos pero en ninguna parte a la vez. Todos guardaron silencio, retrocediendo un paso—. _Muy bien hecho._

Quitó la varita de su cuello y ladeó el rostro para mirar a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro observó con una sonrisilla maliciosa a Érebo mientras los Mortífagos observaban, asombrados, el intercambio.

—Él es Érebo —presentó Voldemort, sin inmutarse—. Él será vuestra más cruel pesadilla si alguna vez le faltáis el respeto. Él será vuestro más grande dolor si llegáis a fallarle de cualquier manera. Érebo merece el mismo respeto que todos me otorgáis a mí, ¿comprendéis?

Todos los Mortífagos asintieron.

Érebo volvió a tocarse el cuello con la varita. La voz resonó en las mentes de todos más que en sus oídos, nuevamente, consiguiendo que todos prestaran atención solamente a sus palabras.

— _Os aseguro que no soy peligroso, porque yo soy peligroso solamente con quienes desean arriesgar mi vida, y vosotros_ _ **no**_ _sois peligro para mí. Debéis comprender cuál es vuestro lugar y cuál es el mío. Vosotros sois la basura de mis zapatos, la descomposición de la materia, el terror de los inocentes. Pero yo no soy inocente. No soy nada que vosotros hayáis conocido antes. Soy Érebo, y seré vuestra sombra maldecida. Si me respetáis, os respetaré. Si me faltáis el respeto, os faltaré el respeto. Así serán mis reglas. Si me maldecís por la espalda, os maldeciré hasta que no podáis reconoceros en un espejo. Si me obligáis a actuar, no me detendré. Sin embargo podéis contad conmigo. Si estáis de mi lado, estaré del vuestro._

Terminó su discurso quitándose la varita del cuello y sujetándola entre sus dedos con parsimonia. Voldemort tenía una sonrisa de morbosa satisfacción en el rostro.

—Milord… ¿cómo deberemos llamarle? —preguntó la voz oscurecida de un Mortífago. Voldemort avanzó unos pasos hasta él.

—Pregúntale a Érebo, Rabastan.

—¿Cómo deberemos llamarle?

Érebo ladeó la cabeza, el cabello negro parcialmente cubriendo el rostro artificial. Su máscara no expresaba en lo absoluto emoción alguna. Era tétrico.

— _Érebo, o joven señor._

—Muy bien, joven señor —Rabastan agachó ligeramente la cabeza, pero una voz entre aquellas sobresaltó a todos los Mortífagos.

—¡Un brujo que no muestra su rostro! ¿Acaso teme que le delatemos?

Era la voz de una Mortífaga, una voz que Harry no conocía. Voldemort sí pareció conocerla.

—Odile, Érebo tiene sus motivos, motivos que no te explicará.

— _Déjala desconfiar_ —pidió Érebo, con aquella voz que se fundía con la mente de todos—. _¿Sabes por qué uso una máscara, Odile? ¿Sabéis vosotros por qué utilizo yo una máscara?_

Los Mortífagos negaron. Más de uno de ellos estaba escéptico.

— _Uso una máscara_ —continuó Érebo— _no porque considere que no debéis ver mi rostro, sino porque soy una nueva adquisición de Dumbledore. Soy aquel en que Dumbledore confía, aunque hace muy poco esté de su lado. Y no me arriesgaré a que vosotros, Mortífagos incompetentes, rebeléis mi identidad._

—Así que ya sabéis —Voldemort se alejó de los Mortífagos y Érebo siguió sus pasos—. Confiaréis en Érebo tanto como en mí. Deberéis tener especial cuidado con su salud, porque he oído que Érebo es alguien con tendencia a meterse en grandes problemas.

Érebo soltó una risa fría que recorrió la espina dorsal de todos los Mortífagos.

— _No ha oído mal, Señor._

Después de las pertinentes presentaciones de Érebo ante los Mortífagos, la reunión transcurrió de forma normal para lo que sería una reunión entre Mortífagos. Muchos de ellos fueron amenazados, otros pocos _cruciados._ Unos realmente pocos fueron felicitados y otros ni siquiera fueron dignos de mirar a los ojos del Señor Oscuro. Fue una reunión normal, incluso mientras Severus Snape, con la máscara blanca de Mortífago en el rostro, expresó su información sobre la Orden y sus movimientos ante la mirada fija de Voldemort y Érebo.

Harry sonreía porque otra cosa era darle puñetazos o _Cruxes_ hasta que ya no pudiera moverse. Incluso el _Crucio_ parecía capaz de aliviar la quemazón que sentía en los dedos.

La reunión acabó un par de horas después. Horas tensas donde las haya, llenas de terror y respeto. Voldemort fue invitado por Lucius a beber un té en la salita de estar extendiendo la invitación hacia Érebo. Érebo declinó pero acompaño a Voldemort hasta el lugar, en el cual Narcissa Malfoy servía con una varita casi blanca y tallada el té en delicadas tazas de plata, con el escudo Malfoy hundido en el metal.

—Una reunión favorable por lo que veo, milord —fue el saludo de Narcissa. Lucius tomó asiento y Voldemort también lo hizo en un pequeño sillón individual, conjurando con su varita otro sillón a su lado, idéntico al cual se había sentado, para que Érebo tomara asiento. Érebo asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba, la tensión en el aire cortándose con un cuchillo.

—Ha sido la primera reunión de mi Érebo —fue la respuesta de Voldemort, con aquel tono susurrante—. ¿Cómo ha sido la reunión, Érebo?

Érebo se inclinó ligeramente hacia Voldemort e intentó modular su voz.

—Fue… formidable.

Si al oír su voz Lucius Malfoy se impresionó en algo, no lo demostró.

—No hay reuniones como la de los Mortífagos, Érebo. Aprenderás a verlo —Voldemort compuso aquella expresión de satisfacción y perversidad en igual manera de tal forma que asustaba. Érebo no se demostró aterrado en lo más mínimo.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpir, milord, pero, ¿quién es… él? —preguntó Narcissa. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, con una pequeña molestia, pero respondió de igual manera.

—Olvidaba, Narcissa, que tú no has estado en la reunión —Voldemort negó con la cabeza—. Érebo es alguien de mi propiedad, pero que tiene su propio lado en esta Guerra. No comparte ideales con la Luz ni con la Oscuridad, porque para él ninguna de ellas está acertada. ¿No es así, Érebo?

Érebo asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar los labios.

" _No soy de tu propiedad"_ siseó mentalmente Harry.

" _Sí, lo eres. Y no me contradigas"._

Harry se contuvo de soltar un quejido. Voldemort siguió, impávido, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Voldemort bebió té. Era una escena muy extraña para los ojos de Harry, que se encargó de ocultar completamente la risa ante esa imagen: el aterrador Voldemort bebiendo té-pesadilla-de-diabético. El Señor Oscuro terminó su té y se levantó con un movimiento fluido; Érebo, Lucius y Narcissa se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

—Érebo y yo nos iremos ahora mismo, Lucius —dirigió una mirada fría a Érebo—. Érebo, saluda.

—Un gusto conoceros, Lucius, Narcissa —Érebo agachó ligeramente con la cabeza en un saludo cortés—. La Mansión es un lugar fascinante. Espero poder conocerla más a fondo uno de estos días.

—Será bienvenido cuando desee, joven señor —dijo Lucius, servil, con un brillo de sospecha en los ojos. Sin embargo no dijo nada mientras ambos se retiraban. Salieron por el pasillo en el mismo momento que doblaba la esquina Bellatrix Lestrange.

La mujer llevaba túnicas negras y se inclinó en una reverencia ante Voldemort.

—Milord —murmuró, con la voz deseosa—. La reunión ha sido majestuosa, como usted.

La boca de Harry se crispó en una sonrisa. Agradeció tener la máscara puesta.

—Bella, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?

Bellatrix retrocedió ligeramente.

—Visitaba a mi sobrino y a mi hermana. ¿Usted ya se va, milord? Podría...

—Me voy con Érebo, Bellatrix —el tono de Voldemort no admitía réplica. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en los ojos negros de la máscara de Érebo y ambos partieron sin decir nada más. Harry camino siguiendo los pasos de Voldemort hasta estar lejos de Bellatrix, lejos de la salita, lejos de los cuadros—. Sujétate de mí —ordenó fríamente al chico. No había nadie en aquel salón, ni siquiera retratos, sólo una gran chimenea con varios sofás. Harry, reticente a tener que _tocar_ a Voldemort (porque para qué negarlo, con ese aspecto daba grima) envolvió los brazos en su cuello y Voldemort se desapareció, sin ver que había un chico rubio en uno de los asientos junto a la chimenea, observando con los ojos abiertos de pánico y curiosidad.

Harry no supo en el momento que Voldemort había pasado a ser Cylean Rousseau —físicamente hablando, claro— pero tan pronto llegaron a la puerta de Grimmauld Place estaban abrazados. Tom le retiró a Harry la máscara y la guardó entre sus túnicas. Harry se frotó el cabello con ambas manos hasta volverlo casi como era normalmente, completamente desordenado.

Entraron. No había nadie, tampoco, y Harry respiró más aliviado. Fue directamente a su habitación para quitarse las túnicas negras y la capa, deshaciéndose de los guantes negros en el camino y sintiendo un zumbido muy familiar en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Ha satisfecho tus expectativas? —preguntó casi burlón Tom, con esa voz que a Harry lo relajó casi por completo.

—Todos llevaban máscaras. Daba miedo —se burló él, mientras subían las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Harry para que se quitara y devolviera las túnicas negras elegantes al armario donde Tom las había robado, pertenecientes a un ya difunto Regulus Black.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de Harry, Tom le susurró al oído:

—Cuidado con lo que dices en tu habitación. El retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black está conectado con la oficina de Dumbledore.

Harry asintió y se adentró en su habitación, deshaciéndose de sus túnicas en el camino, cuando una figura en un rincón apareció. Harry se sobresaltó. Severus Snape se quitó su propia capa de invisibilidad con una sonrisa tirante y sardónica en los labios.

—Así que… Harry Potter.

Harry retrocedió un paso, chocando con la puerta cerrada a su espalda.

—Profesor Snape —siseó Harry—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Bonita capa de invisibilidad, Potter —gruñó Snape, arrojándola sobre la cama—. Me sorprende que la deje tan desprotegida, importando lo que debe importar para usted.

Harry apretó los dientes y los puños para no saltarle al cuello.

—¿Qué hace aquí, _profesor_?

Snape sonrió —tenía una sonrisa cruel, oscura y sádica en el rostro apergaminado— y movió su varita. Harry esperó algún hechizo, pero sólo lanzó un _Muffliato_ al retrato. Harry esperó a que Snape acabara de silenciar el retrato conectado con el despacho de Dumbledore cuando le oyó decir:

—Eras tú, Potter. Estoy seguro de ello. Eras tú, _Érebo._

* * *

 **Sí, supongo que os dejaré el suspenso. ¡Adoré escribir este capítulo! Y, realmente, me ha encantado el final. Personalmente lo considero aceptable para el rumbo de cosas que está viviendo Harry. Así que, espero que me disculpéis por no haber respondido vuestros reviews (lo haré lo prometo lo prometo) y me dejéis más hermosos reviews que estoy ansiosa por saber vuestras dudas, opiniones, sensaciones, pensamientos, en fin, ¡todo lo que queráis decirme sobre el capítulo y sobre la historia en general!**

 **Un besazo.**


	23. El juicio

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para publicar el capítulo de hoy. Quisiera agradecer total y completamente a Shuly, mi bb beia, que está subiendo este capítulo desde su computador mientras la fastidio por wassap(?. Por ese mismo motivo responderé los reviús por mensaje privado (JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE LO HARÉ, EN ESPECIAL EL TUYO SHIRAYGAUNT TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS) y no quisiera cargarla con problemas absurdamente así que, gracias por dejar vuestros hermosos reviews, los he amado total y completamente como cada uno que vosotros me dejáis. Os amo, a todos, gracias, gracias, _gracias_ . Sin mucho más que decir aquí os dejo el capítulo. Debo aclarar que no estoy muy conforme con el resultado de la primera parte, pero no he podido editarlo por problemas que ya os contaré(? Algún día, espero. Aquí el capítulo. ¡Leed! x3  
**

* * *

 _23\. El juicio._

Salieron temprano, por la madrugada. Remus iba con su mejor túnica, Kingsley lucía sus túnicas formales e inclusive Tonks tenía un trajecillo monísimo y encantador. Sirius, en su forma de animago, correteaba detrás de Remus que en cada cruce de calle le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

Mientras el día se iba coloreando fueron llegando al Ministerio, esperando hasta las siete de la mañana del día nevado y frío para adentrarse al Ministerio e ir a la Sala de Interrogatorios, la misma Sala que había juzgado a Harry Potter años atrás.

—Canuto, te transformarás antes de entrar. Nadie tiene por qué verte —intentó animar Remus. Canuto soltó un ladrido disconforme y siguió caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio, observando el trámite de los magos y siguiendo con la mirada a Lunático, Tonks y Kingsley. Tonks, en un sector, saludó amorosamente a su novio y se despidió, debiendo llegar a una reunión prontamente. Remus la miró hasta que ella se perdió de vista, y luego sus ojos preocupados pasaron a su amigo animago.

" _No te preocupes por mí, Lunático"_ intentó decirle Sirius, pero siguió en su forma de perro, siguiendo los pasos casi vacilantes del Auror y de Lunático. Acabaron por llegar a la sala, custodiada por dos Aurores de cabezas rapadas y expresiones de hastiados. Probablemente estaban allí desde incluso antes de que ellos salieran de la cama.

—Shackelbot —saludó uno. Kingsley asintió con la cabeza en saludo.

—Traemos al señor Sirius Black para su juicio —dijo él, con la voz solemne. Uno de los Aurores detuvo su mirada en el perro negro y grande detrás de Remus, con los ojos brillantes y demasiada humanidad en la mirada para tratarse de un simple animal.

—Sirius, por favor —pidió Remus. El animago asintió y se transformó en Sirius Black, con los largos cabellos bastante más arreglados y la barba pulcramente recortada. Tenía túnicas elegantes, negras, que le envolvían el cuerpo delgado y blanco con maestría, ocultando la delgadez que se le adhería a los huesos.

Los Aurores apenas si parecían sorprendidos.

—El juicio comenzará temprano hoy —dijo uno de ellos, y Kingsley condujo a Sirius ante el Tribunal.

El Ministro mismo estaba allí, con los ojos asombrados al ver entrar a Sirius Black por su propio pie, sin ser arrastrado por ningún Auror. A su lado estaban Remus y Kingsley, que les acompañaron hasta la silla del acusado.

—Suerte —deseó Remus, antes de hacerse a un lado.

Los murmullos corrían suaves y rápidos, voces y voces que envolvían todo y convertían la sala en un hervidero de palabras. El Ministro pidió silencio.

—Nombre.

—Sirius Orion Black.

—El señor Sirius Orion Black es acusado de ser un Mortífago leal y declarado, de traicionar a la familia Potter y entregarlos a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —comenzó Amelia Bones, con seriedad en la mirada y en la voz—. La defensa pide la declaración de los hechos del señor Black.

—Yo jamás fui un Mortífago —declaró él—. No lo soy actualmente. Podéis ver mi brazo libre de cualquier tipo de marca. Tengo tatuajes, pero todos ellos son simples dibujos hechos de tinta muggle.

—Vaya a la noche del treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. ¿Qué sucedió esa noche?

Sirius comenzó a hablar, usando las palabras que había deseado usar muchos años antes, palabras que eran verdaderas y cargaban todo el peso de aquellos años en Azkabán.

—Llegué y cuando vi la destrucción de la casa lo supe todo. Peter Pettigrew había sido el traidor. Él era, porque él había sido el verdadero Guardián del Secreto. Había llegado con mi motocicleta hasta el Valle de Godric y allí me encontré a Rubeus Hagrid, quien me convenció de que debía llevarse a Harry por órdenes de Dumbledore. Le di a Harry mi motocicleta y luego fui en busca de Pettigrew.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Lo encontré al día siguiente, a pleno día, en una calle secundaria del sur de Londres. No podía huir por mucho tiempo, así que intentó distraer. Cerca se encontraba un Auror principiante que intentó detenerme cuando saqué mi varita en medio del gentío y apunté a Pettigrew.

—¿Atacó al señor Pettigrew?

Sirius hizo una mueca.

—No. Aunque debería haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué hizo el señor Pettigrew al verse apuntado con su varita?

—Sacó una cuchilla, gritando "¡James y Lily, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudiste?". Se cortó el dedo meñique e hizo estallar la calle. Murieron doce muggles y el Auror. Luego se transformó en rata y se perdió entre las demás ratas de las alcantarillas.

Fudge arrugó levemente el entrecejo. Las palabras coincidían. Sirius Black había estado en Azkabán siendo inocente.

—Muy bien —fue Amelia Bones la que habló—. Quienes consideren culpable a Sirius Black.

Ninguna mano se alzó. Sirius sintió una euforia que le movió por todo el cuerpo.

—Quienes consideren inocente a Sirius Black.

Todas las manos se alzaron, incluidas las manos de Fudge y Amelia Bones. Sirius les quedó mirando sonriendo, sin tener el control de su propio rostro y de su propio cuerpo. Temblaba con sentimientos contenidos que iban desde la rabia hasta la felicidad y se cruzaban con demasía fuerza.

—Se le serán otorgados al señor Black los títulos de familia y será considerado Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black —dijo con decisión Fudge—. Por cada año que pasó en Azkabán siendo inocente, se le retribuirá con cien mil galeones. El señor Black es considerado libre de todos los cargos, y puede circular con libertad sin temor por el Ministerio o los dementores.

Así, rápido, sencillo y simple. Sirius aún estaba sentado cuando las personas comenzaron a abandonar el Atrio, cada uno preocupado por sus cosas. Algunas personas más le dirigieron miradas, otros le ignoraron.

Remus se inclinó hacia él, tocando su hombro.

—Muérdeme, Lunático —pidió Sirius. Remus suspiró.

—No es gracioso, Sirius —Remus sonrió ampliamente—. Eso fue rápido. Muy rápido. Me parece que Fudge no quería extenderlo más. No pidió declaraciones de otras personas… Quería sacárselo de encima, ¿no?

Sirius sonrió. Fue una sonrisa casi perruna, feroz, y Remus retrocedió unos pasos.

—¿Sirius? —dudó. Su amigo seguía sin responder—. ¿Canuto?

Sirius pareció reaccionar y saltó para aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de Remus y abrazarlo. Lo envolvió con sus brazos con una fuerza ajena y una calidez voraz. Lo abrazó como si hasta ese momento no pudiera encontrar la felicidad y allí estuviera, tan cerca de su mano, tan cálida y resplandeciente enredada entre sus dedos. Siempre había estado allí. Siempre. Y sólo necesitaba ser libre, _libre,_ al fin, para encontrarse.

—¡Lunático! —chilló, como un niño pequeño, como el niño pequeño de once años que había conocido a un serio Remus Lupin que agachaba la cabeza detrás de un libro—. ¡Soy libre!

Apoyó su frente en la de Remus, abrazado a él, con sus respiraciones acariciándose y el calor del ambiente aumentando. Kingsley, en vano, se aclaró la garganta. Remus lo apartó ligeramente atontado.

—Lo eres, Sirius. Eres libre.

La sonrisa casi quebrada de Sirius le respondió. Era una sonrisa cargada de esperanzas, pero _rota._ Remus se dio cuenta de que era porque lo había apartado, y trató de abrazarlo nuevamente, pero Sirius se escurrió de sus brazos.

—Ya podré llevar a Harry a jugar Quidditch. Podré llevarlo de compras. Podré compraros los regalos de navidad que os debo y, no me mires así Lunático porque te debo un buen regalo, y os debo regalos a todos, ¡joder! Podré salir y no habrá nada que Dumbledore o nadie haga para impedirlo.

Comenzó a reír. Era una risa furiosa, efusiva, temblorosa. Sirius reía como si nunca hubiera reído antes. Remus intentó calmarlo con las manos en su espalda, pero Sirius seguía riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Kingsley le dio unas palmadas, consiguiendo que la tranquilidad del hombre se traspasara a Sirius.

—Vámonos a casa, Sirius —murmuró Remus—. Harry se alegrará por ti.

Sirius Black caminó por los pasillos del Ministerio como un hombre libre. También como un hombre libre caminó por Londres, donde ya muy pocas personas recordaban al prófugo de la ley Sirius Black.

Llegó al número 12 sin ser seguido por Mortífagos y sin temor. Se adentró con velocidad a la casa, Remus diciendo cosas sobre hacer una pequeña fiesta en La Madriguera, que Sirius ignoró con el corazón adolorido mientras subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry.

—Usted no entiende —estaba diciendo Harry cuando Sirius se acercó. La voz sonaba fuerte, como si estuviera muy cerca de la puerta—. No lo entiende.

¿Con quién estaría hablando su ahijado?

—Claro que entiendo, Potter —gruñó la voz de Snape y Sirius se sobresaltó. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí dentro?—. Te has hartado de ser el juguete de Dumbledore y ahora eres el juguete del Señor Oscuro. ¿No es eso lo que está sucediendo?

—Repito: No sé de qué me habla, profesor.

—¡No me trates así, mocoso! Es una falta de respeto. Me mientes en la cara. ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? Sólo una persona podría estar a un lado del Señor Tenebroso sin ser un Mortífago, y esa persona eres tú. ¿Qué no me he dado cuenta? La voz mental que se oyó dentro de todos nosotros era inusitadamente similar a la voz mental que he oído cuando me encontraba en tu mente. Potter, eres un fraude. Confiesa.

Harry rió y a Sirius se le puso el vello de punta. Esa risa era cínica, asquerosamente fría, una risa que se esperaría del ser más oscuro y no de su ahijado.

—Supongo que me ha atrapado, _profesor_ —dijo el título con burla, y a Sirius se le heló la sangre—. Sí, era yo. Y me veo obligado a pedirle que guarde el secreto.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo te debo algo?

—Porque _sé_ que sólo es fiel a usted mismo. No es fiel a Dumbledore, ni es fiel a Voldemort. Es un Mortífago y miembro de la Orden. Créame, al Señor Oscuro no le agradará saber sus verdaderas lealtades, si no es que ya no las tiene en duda.

Sirius quedó allí, temblando, helado, con la sonrisa perdida en algún sitio lejano y las manos deseando envolverse en torno al cuello de alguien.

—Mocoso insolente…

—Búsquese nuevos insultos.

Sirius apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que el Señor Tenebroso tendrá consideración contigo? ¿Qué cumplirá el acuerdo que han hecho? ¿Qué has tenido que ofrecer a cambio de la seguridad, de salvar tu trasero?

Harry volvió a carcajearse.

—Estoy más cerca de su Señor de lo que usted ha podido estar alguna vez. Digamos que tenemos una relación muy… especial.

—¿Qué insinúas, muchacho?

—Usted es inteligente. Resuélvalo por sí mismo. Y déjeme cambiarme.

Sirius se apartó de la puerta y se desilusionó a sí mismo con rapidez, envidiando la maldita capa de su ahijado, que había sido de su amigo, y que le permitía volverse completamente invisible a la vista de todos.

Snape pasó con rapidez junto a él, agitando la túnica detrás de sí con ese frufrú de telas tan típicas del profesor de Pociones. Sirius se quitó el hechizo desilusionador y aguardó varios instantes, con el corazón hundido en el fondo de su pecho.

No tocó la puerta al entrar. Simplemente la abrió, encontrándose con que Harry se deshacía de una túnica negra demasiado elegante y se ponía sus ropajes muggles, aquellos que él mismo le había enviado a comprar vía Remus. Harry se volteó, con esperanza en el rostro, y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Sirius! —se terminó de pasar la camiseta por la cabeza y corrió a enfrentarse a Sirius—. ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué sucedió?

Sirius tomó aire.

Y otra vez.

—Quiero una explicación, Harry. Ahora.

Harry parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Una explicación? ¿De qué cosa?

—¡No te hagas, Harry! ¡Lo oí! ¡Lo que hablabas con Snape!

Harry boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Su rostro empalideció y, con los ojos bien abiertos detrás de los lentes, no pudo negarlo,

—Sirius… —comenzó, pero Sirius se acercó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Fue algo que hicimos, Harry? ¿No te protegimos bien? —Sirius tomó las manos de Harry, notando que sus propias manos temblaban de una forma incorregible—. ¿Qué sucedió, Harry? ¿Qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza, completamente bloqueado.

—No fue tu culpa, Sirius. Ni la de ninguno de ustedes. Fue… fue sólo algo mío. Yo… —Sirius podía ver a Harry enfriarse ante sus ojos. Su mirada se tornó oscurecida, su labio inferior tembló como si fuera a llorar, pero no había lágrimas en esos ojos cargados de odio—. Puede que haya sido culpa de Dumbledore. Si no pude confiar en el Jefe de la Luz, he decidido confiar en el Señor de la Oscuridad. Él… me prometió su seguridad. Yo también hice un pacto. Ambos lo hicimos. Estamos mágicamente enlazados a través del pacto. Estamos _juntos._

Había algo detrás de aquella última palabra que Sirius ignoró. No quiso ahondar más en el tema, en aquella maldita palabra que nunca debía unir a Voldemort y a su ahijado.

—No —Sirius retrocedió un paso, completamente ofuscado—. No. No puedes… tú no… ¡Harry, tú no!

Harry se soltó del agarre firme de su padrino con seriedad.

—Sirius —envolvió la palabra con los labios—. Ya lo he hecho. Ya está hecho. Hoy fui a la primera reunión.

Sirius jadeó y tomó con casi violencia a Harry del brazo, levantándole la manga y encontrándose con la piel suave y tersa, sin marca alguna. Sin esperarlo las lágrimas de alivio cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Harry… aún no es tarde… no estás marcado… no…

—No me marcará, Sirius —Harry apretó los dientes ligeramente—. No hará eso conmigo. No valgo exactamente eso para él. Yo no soy un seguidor, y él lo sabe.

Sirius se limpió las lágrimas con violencia, apretando los dientes, sintiéndose destruido como nunca lo había estado. Era obvio para él que Regulus se uniría a los Mortífagos, aunque nunca esperó que tan joven ni así, pero Harry… su Harry no era un Slytherin, no era malvado, no era oscuro. Era su Harry. Su ahijado.

—Harry… —Sirius le miró con oscura decepción—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Si no querías confiar en la Orden, podías confiar en mí.

—No quería herirte, Sirius —dijo con sinceridad Harry—. No quería que tú… estuvieras decepcionado de mí. Sé que no soy lo que hubieras deseado por hijo de James Potter. Sé que es una deshonra para él, para su memoria, pero… aunque lo sé, no puedo evitarlo. Las cosas parecían alineadas, dispuestas a suceder. Yo le debo un favor a Voldemort. Él me ayudó cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¡Yo HABRÍA estado dispuesto a ello! —gritó Sirius, sujetando a Harry de las muñecas con fuerza—. ¡Yo podría haberte ayudado, Harry!

—No quería preocuparte —musitó Harry, aunque Sirius pudo ver que era una mentira. No quiso darse cuenta cuando aumentó la presión en ambas muñecas. No quiso darse cuenta cuando Harry se quejó e intentó apartarse—. ¡Sirius! ¡Suéltame!

—No, Harry —Sirius se encontró fundido en una ira animal. Una ira humedecida por el dolor, pero que era ira al fin y al cabo—. ¿Cómo demonios pudiste? ¡Tú eres mi sobrino! ¡Mi jodido sobrino! ¡Estás saliendo con un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore tiene un ojo enorme sobre ti! ¿Cómo has siquiera podido…? —Sirius se detuvo cuando sintió algo punzante en la nuca. Algo punzante que, segundo a segundo, se iba calentando más y más.

—Yo que tú, Black, soltaría a Harry _ahora._

Reconoció la voz. Era Cylean. Se volteó, dispuesto a tener la ayuda del novio de su ahijado, cuando le vio cambiar ante sus ojos. La puerta cerrada y con varios encantamientos de privacidad no podía ser abierta por nadie desde fuera. Ni nadie, tampoco, podría oír lo que sucedía adentro.

Cylean cambió de forma lenta, pausada. Su altura siguió siendo la misma, pero su cabello se oscureció y enredó en torno a su rostro del más absoluto negro. Sus ojos se juntaron unos centímetros y el rostro dejó de ser travieso para transformarse en uno agudo, casi cruel, de ojos y cabellos oscuros como la mirada, y como la sonrisa, sádica.

Sirius Black no tenía la menor idea de por qué sabía que ese hombre era Voldemort, pero estaba seguro de que él lo era.

—Voldemort —siseó, en voz quebrada. Voldemort, allí, en su propia casa. Voldemort, allí, sabiendo dónde se encontraba el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix. Voldemort.

Voldemort era Cylean Rousseau.

Pero Cylean Rousseau estaba saliendo con Harry.

¿Eso significaba que…?

—Tom —pidió Harry, con voz baja—, creo que es hora de decirle.

Tom Riddle chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí. Pero sólo si hace el Juramento Inquebrantable de guardar el secreto.

—¡Tom!

—No puedo confiar a la ligera en nadie, Harry. ¿Quieres que tu padrino siga con vida? Que haga el juramento. _Ahora._

Harry se posicionó junto a Voldemort mirándole con unos ojos oscurecidos, afectados.

—Sirius, deberás hacerlo. Tom, ¿cómo se hace un…?

Tom le explicó la teoría y que él debía hacerlo. Sirius sujetó el brazo de Voldemort, reticentemente, mientras Harry usaba la varita de Cylean para conjurar el juramento.

—Tú, Sirius Black —comenzó Harry—, ¿juras mantener el secreto de la verdadera identidad de Cylean Rousseau… y mis verdaderas lealtades?

Las últimas frases fueron una puñalada hacia Sirius, que apretó los dientes antes de escupir un:

—Lo juro.

—Tú, Tom Marvolo Riddle —continuó él—, ¿juras no herir, mutilar, torturar e inclusive matar a Sirius Black en forma de guardar tu secreto?

—Esto no era parte del trato, Harry —se quejó Voldemort. ¡Se quejó Voldemort! Sirius tuvo que contener su mandíbula.

—Tú júralo —siseó Harry. Voldemort suspiró.

—Lo juro.

—Bien.

En enlace de luces se deshizo y ambos se frotaron los brazos. Sirius se cruzó de brazos frente al pecho, con el ceño fruncido, el corazón herido y los labios apretados.

—Ahora —fulminó a Harry y a Voldemort con su peor mirada—. Van a explicarme qué demonios es todo esto.

Tom tocó a Harry y se apartó.

—Tu turno, Harry.

Harry alzó ambas manos al aire.

—¡Mi turno, mi turno! Siempre soy yo el que debe estar revelando la verdad a las personas. Primero a Snape, luego a Sirius…

—¿Le revelaste la verdad _a Snape?_ —gruñó Voldemort, con un siseo amenazante. Harry cerró la boca.

—Puede que le haya dado alguna pista.

—Bien. Ahora deberé matar al bastardo.

—Sigo esperando —interrumpió Sirius. Harry le dedicó a Sirius una mirada conciliadora.

—Creo que deberías sentarte. Créeme, será mejor así.

Sirius se sentó. Y esperó. Y supo que, fuera lo que iba a suceder, no sería nada bueno.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ( u v u ) Sigo inconforme con la parte del juicio, fue terriblemente rápido y corto, aunque pueda deberse a mi desesperación por liberar a Sirius y por avanzar a la conversación siguiente _rápido_ :) Así que aquí está el capítulo. ¿Merezco un review? ¿Uno, dos, tres? Sé que he estado siendo una real "playa"(? con vosotros pero eso no quita el hecho de que ame sus reviews y quiera saber qué es lo que piensan sobre mi fic, sobre el capítulo y sobre todo lo que deseen comentarme. ****Os adoro ( u v u ) En el siguiente capítulo: " _Verdades_ "**  
 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,_  
 _from the chandelier_  
 _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
 _Like it doesn't exist_  
 _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night,_  
 _feel my tears as they dry_  
 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,_  
 _from the chandelier_


	24. Verdades

**Hooooola. Sí, lo sé, no merezco perdón, pero en mi defensa debo decir que he estado ocupada y sin poder poner los dedos sobre el teclado. Sí, lo sé, es horrible; sí, lo sé, queréis matarme. Pero voy a alegraros un poco el lunes con este hermoso capítulo (en lo personal, yo lo amé x3)**

 **Y RESPONDERÉ REVIEWS.**

 **Sé que he respondido muy pocos del capítulo anterior, no, del anterior al anterior, y sé que no merezco perdón, pero desde el móvil es difícil, tengo un trasto pequeñísimo y lento cuyas letras minúsculas me dificultan la vida. Así que lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo, ¿sí? ¿Me perdonáis? Bueno, aquí las respuestas. Caris y besis.**

 **Diana Pantoja: Es el arte de escribir: DEJAR EN SUSPENSO *risa macabra*.**

 **ShirayGaunt: A ti te he respondido. Has sido una de las pocas x'DD Emoción y tensión, dos emociones en las que soy experta (?). Sirius, tan tierno; fue difícil hacer una perspectiva de él... bueno, tal vez no tanto xD Fue más difícil hacer la conversación con Severus, por eso la omití en gran parte (en el capítulo original, no se sabía lo que pasaba con Sirius hasta que él llegaba y les encontraba en medio de la charla, juejuejue). Sirius no podrá volver a ver a Cylean con los mismos ojos, JAJAJÁ. "Oh Sirius, morirás, lo que no logró el Ministerio y los dementores con cacerías incesantes, lo logrará Voldy en una pacifica tarde de té y galletas" ME HE DESCOJONADO CON ESO X'DDDDDDD Eres una genia, te haré un altar JAJAJAJA. / Pobre Harry, la verdad, siempre le toca a él la peor parte. Es decir, de poder tener a cualquiera, tener a JUSTO TOM RIDDLE como novio... tsk. Pobre chico. ¿Quién dijo que a Sirius le gusta Remus? A MÍ me gusta Remus. Y más en mi foto de perfil. Es decir, ¿cómo no te puede gustar? Bueno, volviendo al tema; sí, puede que le guste Remus, pero él aún no lo sabe (?) (¿cómo es eso posible? Fácil. Pero no lo explicaré porque esta respuesta será más larga que el capítulo y no). JAJAJA Me parece que estos novios con gustos extraños... yo tengo suerte, estoy más sola que insecto palo y por eso no me afronto a las decepciones amorosos (y por eso las escribo, PORQUE ESTOY SOLA). Estúpidos libros de urbanismo, coincido contigo (?) aunque jamás leí uno en la vida. ¿Debería? Tus respuestas aquí están y la conti, ¡aquí! x3 PD: Espero que estés mejor de tu problema. No respondí el MP porque no tuve mucho internet este fin de semana y estuve demasiado ocupada, pero aquí te digo que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo, ¿sí? Sé que solo soy una escritora cibernáutica que escribe fics, pero en el mundo muggle sé bastante de psicología (futuros estudios) así que si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo, ¿vale? Besos, dulce.**

 **Christine C: ¡En este capítulo lo verás! x3**

 **AkumaOlympus: (oie, eso no se hace, creí que eras guest D': ) Hasta el viernes... sí... viernes... *risa histérica* *se esconde de los tomatazos* Bueno, en mi defensa he avisado que serían actualizaciones sin días fijos. Lo siento. :( Y SIRIUS LOS DESCUBRIÓ PRIMERO así no se queja de que no fue el primero en saberlo. JAJAJA. Las quejas de Tom, mi pobre bebé, no quería jurar x3 Pues en este capítulo se verán algunas respuestas y sabremos una pequeña gran verdad ( u v u ) .**

 **Kiara18: ¡No mamo! (?) Gracias gracias gracias. ¡Aquí la conti!**

 **Akabashi Yuu: ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ( u w u ) Sí, el juicio fue rapidísimo... Y Sirius y Remus, los amo de corazón. ¿Tanto así? Vaya, no creí que eso podría ser posible... ¡es solo un fic! Aunque me alegra que reacciones de esa forma ante mis palabras, me halaga muchísimo ( u v u ) La reacción de Sirius estará aquí, ¡y Snape! ¡Ah, mi extraño Snape! Ya veremos lo que sucede contigo. *risa malvada* Saludos ;3**

 **Alexis: ¿Sirius alejarse de Harry? He leído fis donde eso sucede, pero no corresponde a mi cannPERO QUE DIGO, LEE Y ENTÉRATE (?).**

 **Mar91: Pues me gustaría deciros que esa pequeña conversación se atrasó un par de capítulos. Pero, bien, aquí tendremos un poco de palabras dulces y estoy segura que os gustará ( u v u )**

 **Rebe Marauder: ¡Hola! ¿Puedo preguntar quién eras sin quedar descortés? (e _ e) Sirius intentará comprenderlo, pero deberás leerlo para saber ;) Sirius... puede que sienta algo, pero ni él mismo lo sabe; es como querer estar cerca de él, tenerlo sólo para uno... pero no hay sentimientos ni lógica que imponga eso. No, no puedo explicarme, lo siento ( u . u ) ¡Gracias! ( u w u )**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: POR LAS TETAS DE MORGANA Y LOS HUEVOS DE MERLÍYa me callo. Sirius is free! FREEDOM FOR DOBBY, digo, Sirius (lo siento, he estado viendo La Magonesa últimamente, ¿la has escuchado? xD) Ese detallito fue un punto fundamental para mí. Lo he amado con fuerza. ¿La amas? Pues te sorprenderás mucho con ello, aunque no puedo prometerte de que sea próximamente pero en un futuro lejano... ( u v u ) ¿Remus sabiendo la verdad? Lamentablemente, eso no está en mis planes por ahora. Supongo que es porque le tiene mucha estima a Dumbledore, y aunque no creo que corra a contarlo, sería difícil para él ver al director como el villano; ha luchado toda una vida con lo que es y gracias al vejete pudo estudiar magia, sentirse aceptado, tener los mejores amigos del mundo. Aunque Sirius no hará una de sus SIRIUADAS (?), eso te lo puedo asegurar. PD: Lo lamento por demorarme en actualizar :(**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: ¿Depre? ¿Te animé? *tiene brillitos en los ojos* Alkjsdlasd ¿teorías? ¡Quiero conocer cuáles son! ¡Es en serio! Quiero conocer lo que piensan mis lectores de mi fic, saberlo TODO :) :) :) Lo que no te esperabas, sucedió. Y juro que seguirá sucediendo ;) Harry lo conoce bastante bien para llevar tan poco juntos, es como si lo conociera de tooooda la vida *romántica incurable* Jajaja, a mí también me ha dado risa x3 ¡Aquí la conti! ¡Tarde, pero hecho!**

 **Madhara Flux: Aquí Sirius enterándose de la verdad. Y pues, para ello se deberá esperar un poco... aunque espero no decepcionar con este capítulo, a mí personalmente me ha encantado. ¿Amas la pareja RemusxSirius? Espero de corazón que tengas paciecia, porque demorará en desarrollarse. Pero puedo asegurar que será hermoso cuando lo haga. "amándose hasta la médula" esa frase me ENCANTÓ. Maravilloso, gracias x3 Severus está peor que Petunia en serio xDDD Slytherin se nace, no se hace, he dicho. ¡Gracias!**

 **viri-chamn: ¡Las reacciones principales de Sirius se verán aquí! Espero no decepcionar. Prometo seguir la historia. Lo prometo. Me comprometo con un juramento mágico a seguir mi historia, y así me demore semanas en actualizar, lo continuaré. Amo esta historia, es mi bebé, mi pequeña hermosa. Tengo muchos planes para ella. Ya tiene escritos 227 páginas de word con letra Calibri 11 sin saltos de página. Es mi pequeño y hermoso bebé este fic ( u v u ) lo continuaré así sea lo último que haga. Gracias a ti por tus palabras, gracias.**

 **Nataly Arisa: Aquí tienes más ;)**

 **Lilyth369: Harry no es exactamente malvado... a mi parecer. Sólo está confundido, dolido, trastornado. Está dolido con el mundo mágico, y con Dumbles. Y sí, mi intención era que Sirius fuera el primero a quien Harry se lo contara; Sirius merece saberlo más que ninguna otra persona. Y... lo lamento por no actualizar. He tenido problemas. Lo lamento :( Pero estoy actualizando ahora, ¡y espero que te guste! :D**

 **Susy kstorena: Harry le hizo hacer un juramento a Sirius, pero no a Snape... *mirada sospechosa* Pobre, pobre Sirius, ¿no? Pues aquí veremos en parte algunas reacciones de Sirius ;)**

 **MaruCakes18: ¡Merlín! Han descubierto a Harry, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Es taaaan predecible. No puedes luchar contra un legeremante y contra tu padrino que oyó todo, jajaja. No hay de qué, gracias a ti por comentar ( u v u ) *corazón gay* Besooooss.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por dejar review. Me han hecho muy feliz, y quiero volver a disculparme por demorarme con la actualización, pero como ya he dicho, han dejado de ser los martes y los viernes, y serán una vez por semana, sin días fijos (y si puedo, dos veces). Lo siento :(**

 **Ahora sí, ¡leed! x3**

* * *

 _24\. Verdades._

—¿Qué relación tenéis vosotros? —fue la primera pregunta de Sirius cuando tomó asiento en la cama de Harry. Tom conjuró una silla frente a Sirius y, cuando observó a Harry parado junto a él, conjuró otra silla idéntica a la suya junto a él. Ambos se sentaron y Sirius esperó.

" _Seré sincero con él"_ le dijo mentalmente Harry a Tom. Tom asintió discretamente con la cabeza.

—Estamos saliendo.

Sirius apretó los labios.

—¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Comprendí que vivir con él es más fácil que vivir _contra_ él.

Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La situación era increíble. Impensable.

—¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Fue el turno de Tom de hablar.

—Le lancé un hechizo de Impulsión para que fuera a un café muggle y encontrarnos allí. Hablamos, y le solicité una tregua. Todo se fue dando a partir de allí. Tardó en darse, si eso piensas. Harry era bastante reacio al principio.

—Mientes —protestó Harry—. Yo estaba básicamente feliz de que alguien se arriesgara tanto por mí, ¿sabes?

—Estás confundiendo a tu padrino —le dijo Tom, entrecerrando los ojos. Harry le sonrió.

—Te estoy confundiendo _a ti_ , y eso es lo que no soportas.

Sirius observó el intercambio con los labios firmemente apretados en una línea.

—Sirius —Harry de pronto volvió sus ojos hacia su padrino, repentinamente alarmado—. No quiero que pienses que he traicionado a mis padres. He oído disculpas de parte de Tom, de Voldemort, quiero decir, y además he visto por qué ha hecho todo. Todo ha sido por esa profecía. Me lo ha mostrado en sus recuerdos. Ha sido bastante difícil, al principio, pero… Tom es alguien que vale la pena.

Sirius se apretó las sienes, tal vez sintiendo un dolor de cabeza atroz que ni Harry ni Tom podían ayudar.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Cuál es tu jodido plan? Y le pregunto a Voldemort, no a ti, Harry —aclaró, cuando Harry había abierto la boca para hablar.

Tom no dudó. Su rostro estaba completamente serio, con los ojos oscuros entrecerrados y expresión impasible.

—Planeo hacer caer a la Orden desde dentro. Apoderarme del Ministerio, de Hogwarts. Pero de manera sutil, e intentando no herir a nadie en el proceso. Ha sido un camino muy difícil y sólo me veré obligado a atacar si no hay otra opción para mí.

Sirius resopló.

—De alguna manera lo sabía. Pero, ¿por qué enseñar en Hogwarts?

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Tom Riddle era siniestra. Harry se alejó unos centímetros para cuando Tom comenzó a hablar.

—Quiero inculcar artes oscuras legales. Son hechizos que no dañan a nadie, en absoluto, pero que son capaces de corromper incluso el alma más pura. Hay derivaciones de maldiciones prohibidas que no están del todo prohibidas… tal vez porque no son conocidas por muchas personas. Hay escudos capaces de detener explosiones o de conseguir que la maldición hacia uno mismo sea rebotada. Hay miles de posibilidades que el Ministerio ha prohibido por considerar que está más allá de lo que pueden comprender, porque la gente teme a lo que no consigue entender. Hay hechizos que podrían hacer más fáciles las vidas de las personas, más aún en guerra, y el Ministerio los considera peligrosos y prohibidos. Hay escudos capaces de desviar la maldición _Cruciatus_ al que la esté lanzando. Hay… una infinidad de posibilidades interminables de cosas que los jóvenes de hoy no aprender por _temor._ No todo es blanco o negro. Hay matices grises, e importan.

Harry sonrió de lado, ligeramente, para borrar toda expresión de su rostro. El rostro de Sirius se veía pensativo, demasiado serio para lo que le gustaría de su padrino. Suspiró.

—Tiene su sentido. Aunque sigues siendo un desgraciado brujo oscuro que mató a mi mejor amigo y su esposa, y a ¡miles de personas más!

Harry suspiró.

—Aprendes a ignorar ese hecho cuando el hombre hace pucheros para que no le despiertes por las mañanas.

Tom observó a Harry con una expresión traicionada en sus ojos oscuros.

—¡Me dijiste que no le dirías a nadie!

Harry le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero, Sirius no puede decirle a nadie. A parte de él, nadie más lo sabe. Tranquilo.

Las mejillas de Tom estaban de un rosa suave, apenas notorio, pero marcado debido a su palidez. Harry tuvo que rodar los ojos.

Sirius se acercó a Harry, tembloroso.

—¿Tú lo amas?

Harry observó primero a Sirius, luego a Tom. Intercaló las miradas en ambos antes de asentir sin mirar a ninguno.

Sirius le sujetó del rostro y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dímelo mirándome a los ojos, Harry. ¿Le has podido perdonar por la muerte de tus padres? ¿Has podido dejar que te tocara sabiendo que con esa mano empuñó la varita que los mató? ¿Esas manos que han matado y torturado? ¿Has pensado siquiera en ello?

Harry apretó los dientes. No quería pensar en ello. Cuando estaba con Tom intentaba ignorar todo lo que el hombre hacía en su "tiempo libre". Todo parecía abstracto y lejano cuando lo ignoraba de un modo total y completo. Estaba con Tom, no con Voldemort, y si bien había ido a la reunión de Mortífagos porque era un aliado del Señor Oscuro, seguía sin compartir sus ideales. Eso de matar y torturar gente no era lo suyo.

—No —farfulló Harry, sin saber que decir—. Suéltame.

Sirius le soltó ante la mirada feroz y homicida que Tom le lanzaba.

—Harry, debes pensarlo. Él… él no es alguien normal. Él ha matado y torturado. Ha sido oscuro por toda su vida. ¿En serio quieres pasar tu vida con alguien así?

Harry se aferró a los cabellos, deseando enterrar el rostro entre las rodillas. Voces zumbaban en su cabeza. Voces desconocidas, gritos de personas que morían, gritos de personas torturadas, gritos y ruegos, súplicas, entre ellas las de su madre, las últimas palabras de su padre…

Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir allí dentro. Sin decir nada se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo. Sirius se quedó allí, helado, y Tom maldijo entre dientes.

—Esto se va a poner insoportable —gruñó Tom, y Sirius le vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Si le veía bien podía ver por qué su ahijado se había sentido atraído por él, pero, ¿acaso no veía la sangre en sus manos? ¿No veía la tortura? ¿El dolor?

—¿Qué quieres de mi ahijado? —siseó Sirius. La expresión de Tom era como si le hubieran insultado.

—No deseo matarlo, si eso es lo que temes. Mis intenciones con él han cambiado. Al principio, pensaba que tenerlo de mi lado sería beneficioso para la causa: ¡El Niño de Oro siendo parte de la Orden Oscura! Nunca planeé lo que sucedería. No tenía la menor idea de los planes de Dumbledore con Cylean Rousseau. La vieja cabra está cada día más loca: sabe de los gustos de Harry, y ha decidido que lo mejor para el mundo mágico sería drogar con Amortentia al Chico-que-vivió para que se enamorase de su profesor. Créeme, Black, ha sido espeluznante. Odio las pociones de amor. Le he dado un antídoto, pero lo que sucedió luego de ello… —se detuvo, unos instantes, mirando con profundidad directamente a los ojos de Sirius para sonreír sádicamente—. El viejo le había dado a tu nombre dulces cargados de Amortentia. He partido uno. ¿Sabes a qué olía?

Sirius alzó la barbilla.

—¿A qué?

—Pergamino antiguo, gel desinfectante y el cabello de Harry.

Sirius dejó que su mandíbula colgara. Cerró la boca cuando la mirada feroz del Señor Oscuro le fulminó a la expresión incrédula.

—Tú _amas_ a mi ahijado.

Tom asintió severamente.

—Deseo cuidarlo y darle una vida en la que ya no deba ser más un arma. Planeo hacer un mundo nuevo para él, para mí, para ambos. Planeo proteger y cuidar sus intereses, atender sus peticiones, ayudarlo siempre que pueda —seguía hablando con aquella expresión amenazante, con esos ojos fríos y calculadores sin ser tocados por el menor sentimiento que juraba sentir—. ¿De dónde crees que apareció Colagusano para que tú pudieras ser libre?

Sirius abrió completamente los ojos, comprendiendo.

—¿Tú le entregaste?

—Algo así.

La sonrisa cínica en el rostro de Tom Riddle le dijo a Sirius Black que era mejor no preguntar.

—Eres capaz de todo por Harry… ¿incluso de dejar tus ambiciones de lado? ¿De ser un brujo de la luz?

Tom endureció el rostro.

—La oscuridad llama. No puedo abandonar mi causa. Todo lo que he vivido me ha enseñado que la luz es engañosa, terrible y despiadada con quienes desean poder. La luz no es para aquellos que deseen dominar, la luz es para aquellos que ya han sido dominados por una idea de inferioridad. La oscuridad es una cruel amante que te abriga con su magnificencia y de toma con seguridad de entre los brazos del desprecio para llevarte al reinado. Todos los grandes magos han sido ambiciosos y oscuros.

—Dumbledore…

—No me hables de la vieja cabra, Black —gruñó Riddle—. Él es poderoso, pero, ¿sabes que tu gran Dumbledore ha sido amante de Grindelwald? Compartían lecho mientras planeaban dominar sobre los muggles _por el bien mayor._ He tenido la suerte de que muchas de las cartas que se enviaban llegaran a mí, pero aún no he utilizado la información para nada que valga la pena. Dumbledore pelea para sí mismo, no para nadie más. Él está dispuesto a ganar una guerra contra sus mismos ideales.

Sirius endureció el rostro.

—No creo que…

—Y, si no me equivoco —Tom siguió hablando, ignorando las palabras de Sirius—, fue Dumbledore quien hizo en encantamiento _Fidelius_. Dumbledore sabía quién era el verdadero guardián del secreto, y aun así te dejó en Azkabán para pudrirte. ¿Por qué crees que haya sido? ¿Por qué te quería en Azkabán? Piénsalo, Black, y abre los ojos. Si de verdad tienes cerebro, sabes dónde buscarme.

Tom se levantó de su silla y la desapareció junto con la silla de Harry. Adoptó la forma de Cylean y quitó todos los hechizos, inclusive el que prohibía que Phineas Nigellus Black oyera ni viera nada. El retrato estaba molesto, y le fulminó con una apática mirada mientras Cylean sonreía casi tiernamente. Luego salió de la habitación, dejando a Sirius con la cabeza enterrada en las manos, sin saber qué pensar.

* * *

Harry estaba en la biblioteca, sentado en un sillón que parecía querer tragárselo y abrazándose las rodillas. No quería pensar. No quería oír nada.

Unas manos conocidas acariciaron sus hombros y Harry dejó que un molesto sollozo saliera de su garganta, pero se detuvo. No quería llorar. No quería _nada._

—Harry, mírame —oyó la voz de Cylean, y alzó la vista. No quería ver a Tom, por lo que era mucho mejor que estuviera en forma de Cylean. Con gente en Grimmauld Place no podía arriesgarse a ser encontrado.

—Vete —gruñó Harry—, quiero estar solo.

—No te dejaré —Cylean lo sujetó y levantó en vilo para tomar asiento él y sentar a Harry en su regazo. Harry supo que no debió utilizar mucha fuerza, porque él mismo era delgado hasta parecer insano y Cylean tenía un cuerpo torneado.

—Sirius tiene razón —musitó Harry, sin querer levantar el rostro del pecho de Cylean, donde lo había enterrado. Los anteojos se le clavaban en la nariz. No le importaba—. ¿Qué he estado haciendo?

—Soy alguien diferente a quien era antes —comentó Cylean—. No debes sentirte mal por ello.

—Pero tú… has hecho muchas cosas… malas.

—Hablas como un niño pequeño —Cylean le acarició el cabello, con los labios cerca de su frente, que al hablar le rozaban—. Te lo dije alguna vez: no hay bien ni mal, sólo poder, y personas demasiado débiles para conseguirlo. Tú no eres débil, Harry. Yo no soy débil. El bien y el mal está sobrevalorado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Harry. Sé que todo esto está siendo muy difícil para ti, ¿vale? Pero también lo está siendo para mí. Intento dar un cambio a mi forma de aplicar los ideales. La rabia y la locura me consumieron por décadas, pero ahora tengo la cabeza más despejada, la mente más abierta. Puedo volver a mis ideales de cuando era sólo Tom Riddle. Puedo volver a desear sólo un mundo donde los nacidos de muggle sean criados por sangres pura, y donde los squibs sean preparados para pocionistas o herbólogos, pero no abandonen nuestro mundo. Puedo ver todo como hacía años no le veía. Y si lo que deseas es ver cambios en mí, podemos comenzar desde ahora. Este es nuestro principio, este es nuestro comienzo.

Harry apretó ligeramente los labios.

—Pero seguirás torturando y matando.

—Sólo si se oponen libremente a mí.

—No puedo aceptar eso.

Cylean suspiró. Tom suspiró. Pudo notar los dos tipos de suspiros, el suspiro relajado y exasperado de Cylean, el suspiro frustrado de Tom. Él comenzó a masajearle la espalda, desatando los nudos de tensión por el día.

—A veces, sólo tienes que ceder.

Harry asintió. Debía ceder. Y pensarlo.

—Me has hecho aprender una maldición adictiva —le recordó—. Estuve tentado a usarla con Snape.

—No era adictiva —murmuró Tom—. Es sólo que tú necesitabas utilizarla. Una vez que la aprendes, es difícil dejar los efectos que ésta te produce.

—Adictiva —musitó Harry. Tom resopló.

—Vale, puede que sea adictiva.

La risa sacudió ligeramente a Harry.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Sirius?

—Un par de verdades.

—No lo has maldecido, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí? —hubo un silencio incómodo que siguió a otro suspiro de Tom—. No, no le he maldecido. Aunque he estado a punto. Le he invitado a considerar que tiene otra opción.

—Sirius nunca se unirá al lado oscuro.

—No, pero estará donde esté su corazón. Y su corazón está contigo.

Harry se apartó ligeramente de Tom en forma de Cylean para mirar aquellos ojos claros. Parecía que mientras más le veía más podía darse cuenta de las cosas de uno en otro; los retazos de Tom en Cylean, los trozos de Cylean en Tom.

—Debería disculparme con Sirius.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?

Harry negó.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que arrepentirse es algo estúpido.

—¡Y quieres que yo me arrepienta!

Harry le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma abierta.

—No es exactamente lo que quiero, pero eres libre de hacer lo que gustes.

—¿Incluso besarte?

Harry se lo pensó.

—Podría ser.

Tom besó a Harry suavemente, un beso delicado en el que sopesaba sus labios entre los suyos, succionando ligeramente el labio inferior del chico y acariciando su mejilla con la mano. Harry respondió ligeramente a aquel beso, sintiendo estallar algo cálido en todo su pecho.

Quería a Tom. Quería a Cylean. Quería a Voldemort. Estaba seguro de que les quería por igual, habiendo hecho lo que hubieran hecho; Cylean no era real, Tom había matado hasta convertirse en Voldemort, Voldemort había matado a sus padres y a Cedric. Pero no se arrepentía de sus acciones. Ni se arrepentiría en un futuro cercano. Había tenido dudas, pero todo era más fácil cuando estaba en brazos de Tom, y él le demostraba que todo podía ser diferente.

Aquí empezaba el cambio. Justo en ese momento.

* * *

 **¿Y qué os pareció el capítulo? ¿Ha valido la pena la espera? Espero que sí :c**

 **Quisiera saber todas vuestras opiniones, sus detalles, sus comentarios, todo lo que queráis decir sobre este fic, o este capítulo. Todos vuestros comentarios sois bienvenidos.**

 **Oh, y, ¿habéis leído "Bajo la misma estrella"? Pues, fanáticos del Tomarry, os traeré una sorpresa relacionada con ello que ya anuncié en mi facebook... podéis agregarme, si así lo deseáis, mi nombre en aquella red es Gavriel Mortenson (lol). Así que si os gustan las historias románticas angst y cargadas de cosas agridulces, puede que os guste la historia que estoy planeando para un futuro ;3**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir. Gracias a todos por leerme, ¡quiero ver vuestros comentarios! :3**

 **Bye!~**

 _~You're something beautiful_

 _A contradiction_

 _I want to play the game_

 _I want the friction_

 _You will be_

 _The death of me_

 _Yeah, you will be_

 _The death of me~_


	25. Libertad

**Hola a todos x3 Espero que estén bien, ¿va? Yo, por aquí, dando lata. ¿Queréis saber algo? Estoy muy cerca del final de este precioso fic (escribiendo, ¿eh? No publicando). Me ha costado y he tenido problemas de tiempo, pero ya está todo bastante bien. Creedme, me ha costado mucho llegar al final... pero os tendré una sorpresita, deberéis saber eso. *risa malvada***

 **Bien, aquí están las respuestas a vuestros sensuales y hermosos comentarios :'3**

 **Diana Pantoja: ¡Lo olvidé! Quería publicar de inmediato, y lo olvidé. Creí que lo había hecho todo, pero bien, lo olvidé. ¡Lo siento! :c**

 **MaruCakes18: ¡Vaya, me han llamado senapi! *le recuerda a Koisuru bokun* Ay, qué mona, yo me siento especial ( u v u ) ¿Te has quedado con ganas de más? ¡Pues yo también! ¡Me he quedado con más ganas de The Rise Of The Dark Lord, o Renacer, o Reclamar, pero no, no actualizan! (?) Alñksdfsd pero he actualizado, aquí, ahora. Y pues, palabras hirientes, hechizos, maldiciones... no, no veo a Sirius peleando de ese modo con Harry ni con Tom por temor a herir a Harry, y a Tom sí lo veo peleando de ese modo con Sirius, pero no lo haría por los mismos motivos de Sirius. Agridulce... supongo que era lo que quería transmitir realmente. Ese momento amargo, pero a la vez tierno, entre ellos. Y nada, se ha captado mi mensaje *se desmaya* *su editora le lanza un Enervate* *despierta* JAJAJA, bueno, te confieso algo: está en mis planes a largo plazo juntar a Canuto con Lunático. ¡¿OBAMA TAMBIÉN LO SABE?! Vaya, no lo veía así (?). Jajajajaj xD No, no te canses de quejarte, ¡vuelve! (?). También besos, y aquí el próximo cap (aunque mal momento para hacerte lectora del fic, con las actualizaciones sin fechas fijas... PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR COMO MÍNIMO UNA VEZ POR SEMANA)**

 **Mar91: Chst, chst, chst, se deberá leer para saber. *risa malévola***

 **eveliaBlack: ¡Yo también la quiero! Pero falta un poco para ello. Un poco... no mucho, tranqui ;) ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta que te encante! x3**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: ¡Por Merlín! ¡Exámenes! Mi actualización no fue tan larga, pero sí espero que buena. ¿Fue buena? "Cuando sirius le dijo sobre irse al lado de la luz yo pense no tan rapido vaquero estas hablando con el lord oscuro" JAJAJAJAJA. Me has sacado una carcajada fuertísima. ¿Teorías? ¡Quiero saberlas! ¡Todas! Habla conmigo, cuéntamelas, quisiera saber si mis lectores están cerca o lejos de lo que voy planificando... aunque hay parejas y situaciones que tal vez no esperen *risa malvada* Del director... hmn... aún no he ahondado mucho en él, pero más adelante... muajajajaja**

 **Valerya Cullen: ¡Es verdad! ¡Son hermosos juntos! : 3**

 **Christine C: ¡Y yo ya quiero seguir escribiendo! But lamentablemente tengo muy poco tiempo disponible, pero dedico casi todo mi tiempo libre a este fic! x3**

 **Rebe Marauder: ¡Ohhhh! ¡Tú! Pues me gusta el actual. Queda bien :) Y Tom suelta verdades que, uff, nadie se habría imaginado. Y sólo lo hace porque sabe que Sirius no puede decir nada, de otra forma...**

 **Vivi Neko: (En respuesta a los reviews de los capítulos 21, 22 y 23). 21: Era un sorteo haciendo referencia a mis followers. Fue puramente al azar, tranquila :D A la próxima que haga (por los 300 reviews) prometo que tendrás una doble papeleta por serme fiel siempre (oie ¿soy yo o eso sonó mal?) Y pues Molly... supongo que olvidé de ponerla. JAJAJA. Debo hacer un fic con las escenas perdidas entre capítulo y capítulo. 22: Severus, Severus, Severus... no, es muy directo e intentando dar miedo o poner algo de razón en esa cabecilla despeinada. ¡Y Tom se pondrá celoso de quien menos esperan! Jajaja. 23: ¡Tantísimas! Sirius siente un amor profundo por Remus, pero puedo asegurarles que, aquí al menos, él no tiene ni idea de que lo siente. Suele suceder. Y la conveniente reunión... já. Sirius merece amar y ser amado con una pasión que se iguale a a la suya, una pasión animal, y sólo hay alguien con esas características... *redoble de tambores* ¡Remus Lupin! Snape es un entrometido, sí. Y pobre Sirius, no había pensado en eso :c Jajaja, ha llegado Tommy-Tom a proteger lo que le pertenece! *se oye la voz de Harry de fondo diciendo "¡No soy de su propiedad!" y la molesta tonalidad de Tom diciéndole "Sí lo eres, cállate"; también se oye la risa estruendosa y algo enloquecida de la escritora detrás del computador***

 **Katse: (En respuesta a los reviews de los capítulos 2, 3, 14 y 24) 2: ¿Lo... amas? ¿Yendo por el capítulo dos? Eso es MARAVILLOSO *corazones en los ojos* Es decir, es increíble, ¡es hermoso! Añlsdmsadmd *fangirleo intenso* Me alegra, me alegra muchísimo C': / 3: ¿Sabías? He de suponer que sí... soy predecible, pero cambiaré eso de aquí en adelante *risa macabra* 14: El mejor jodido comentario; bueno, no, pero algo tenía que decir (?). 24: ¡Aquí, aquí, aquí hay más! Y la tensión latente entre Remus y Sirius... se nota. Terriblemente. Y sí, pobre Paddy :'c Hoy tendremos un poco más de él ;)**

 **Bueno, mis queridos lectores que amo tanto, aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que amo tanto. Aunque es muy tarde como para subir caps... bueno, nunca es tarde como para subir caps. Aquí está. ¡Leed!**

* * *

 _25\. Libertad._

El veintiocho de Diciembre Harry despertó con algo frío estampándose en su rostro.

—¡Hola, cachorro!

Harry se puso sus anteojos y observó ceñudo a Sirius, que levitaba un puñado de bolas de nieve que iban volando por toda la habitación. Sirius parecía despejado, libre, con los ojos atentos y la sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry recordó que ese sería el primer día oficial de libertad para su padrino. Saldrían al parque, no muy lejos de allí, el parque que estaba justo en la esquina y que se extendía por toda la calle. Iban a salir al callejón Diagón, pero Kingsley no lo consideró ni por un segundo: demasiado peligroso.

—Déjame cambiarme, Sirius. Ahora me levanto —protestó Harry, aún de mal humor, limpiándose la nieve del rostro con las sábanas. Sirius rió como un crío haciendo una travesura antes de que Harry se volteara y se encontrara con Tom, bajo la forma de Cylean, en el suelo, mirándole ceñudo—. ¿Cuándo te colaste en mi cama?

—Anoche —Tom se levantó, frotándose los ojos—. Tú roncabas.

—No sé qué dices, yo no ronco —protestó Harry, lanzándole una almohada.

—Roncas —Tom le devolvió la almohada con un golpe y ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados unos largos segundos antes de estallar entre risas. Tom le revolvió los cabellos—. Anda, vamos a la ducha y a desayunar.

—Sí, profe.

Harry se internó en el baño y cuando Tom iba a adentrarse después de él le cerró la puerta en la cara. Tom golpeó, molesto.

—Anda, Harry. No es gracioso.

—¡No estoy bromeando!

Tom maldijo en voz alta, tomó su almohada y fue directo a su habitación. Al menos allí tenía ropa limpia.

Desayunaron liviano y poco, más que nada porque Sirius estaba botando en la silla de la emoción. Parecía un pequeño crío el día antes de navidad. Y aunque navidad ya había pasado, Sirius insistía con que debía comprarles regalos a todos.

—¡Hora de salir! —chilló su padrino, mientras Harry iba hacia la puerta seguido de Cylean, Kingsley, Remus y Tonks. Salieron y no había muchas personas en el exterior, por lo que se podía ver desde la puerta. Afrontaron el exterior con pasos firmes y Sirius se quedó observándolo todo, desde el cielo nublado hasta el césped cargado de nieve. Tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, una expresión que variaba entre la euforia y la melancolía. Sirius era libre. Al fin.

—Anda, Sirius. Vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve —ofreció Harry. Caminaron hasta el parque con ropajes muggles, abrigados y prácticamente irreconocibles.

En algún momento entre hacer el muñeco y ángeles de nieve todo se volcó en una guerra de bolas de nieve en la que Kingsley, Remus y Tonks bombardeaban a Cylean, Sirius y Harry. Sirius, escondido detrás de un fuerte y dándose cuenta de que nadie lo veía, se transformó en Canuto y rodeó el parque para destrozar las bolas de nieve que sus enemigos habían creado, sin contar con que Tonks tenía algunas de reserva que le arrojó. Sirius se volvió a transformar en él mismo y aulló, derrotado.

No había muchas personas fuera, lo que resultó un alivio. No querían explicar por qué el ex convicto Sirius Black estaba allí, tan feliz y tan libre. Después de todos los juegos Sirius sugirió/pidió/exigió ir a un pub _muggle_ en que sirvieran scones y café bien caliente. Kingsley examinó la zona y escogió uno bastante pequeño y privado. Cylean se disculpó con ellos, besó a Harry y se despidió, diciendo que necesitaba hacer algunas compras pero que volvería a la casa temprano. Ya en el café, mientras Remus y Tonks pedían en la caja y Kingsley custodiaba la puerta (nunca hay que bajar la guardia) Sirius tomó asiento en una mesa del fondo junto con Harry.

—Quería hablar contigo, Harry. En privado —añadió, al ver la mirada en los ojos de su ahijado, la forma en que miraba hacia los demás de aquel inusual grupo, como buscando ayuda.

Harry suspiró y asintió.

—¿Qué sucede, Sirius?

No había cariño en su voz, sólo sonido hueco. Sirius reprimió un estremecimiento. Su ahijado sabía guardar sus sentimientos cuando quería hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que sabía no expresar absolutamente nada. Sintió rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo.

—Quería… disculparme.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué, si debo saber?

—Harry —Sirius arrastró las erres—. Ya sabes por qué. No hemos podido hablar… es que necesitaba pensarlo. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que, sin importar el camino que tomes, iré contigo.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. Fueron como luces en la oscuridad, destellos verdes en un marco negro.

—¿En serio?

—No, es una broma —Sirius endureció su rostro unos segundos para que luego se quebrara con una amplia sonrisa—. Anda, cachorro. Te seguiré a donde sea. Aún si muero en el intento.

—Intentaremos que no mueras, ¿vale? —pidió Harry, rodando los ojos—. ¿Estás conmigo? ¿Así? ¿Sencillo?

—Siempre estaré contigo, Harry —susurró Sirius, de forma baja e íntima, y era una promesa. La sonrisa de Harry ocupaba casi todo su rostro, y era completamente sincera—. Pero para poder estar contigo, necesitaré que me cuentes todo. Desde el principio. Y esta vez tú me lo contarás, sin bromas, sin problemas. Con toda la seriedad que sea posible en un hijo de Merodeador.

Harry asintió solemnemente. En aquel momento los cafés llegaron y la charla se interrumpió por varios comentarios de Remus, que cargaba vasos plásticos con café en una bandeja, mientras que Tonks llevaba los scones. Kingsley se unió luego de unos minutos de vigilancia y comieron con avidez, incluso Tonks, que decía que estaba a régimen para aumentar la cintura.

—No me quejo de tu cintura, amor —dijo Remus, sonriendo. Tonks se llevó las manos a la cintura, ofuscada.

—¡O de la falta de ella, querrás decir!

—Tonks… —comenzó Kingsley—. Estás llamando la atención.

El cabello de la metamorfomaga había cambiado del castaño al rojo, aunque de forma casi imperceptible. Le dejó como estaba, sin querer llamar más la atención de lo que ya había llamado.

—Si me disculpáis —Sirius se levantó cuando terminaron—. Me gustaría dar una vuelta a solas. Con Harry —agregó. Harry supo que era para hablar con él.

Kingsley se veía reacio.

—Pueden atacaros en cualquier momento y…

—Vamos, Kingsley, ya te estás comportando como Moody —Sirius palmeó la espalda del Auror—. Podemos dar un paseo de un par de horas, solos. Cualquier cosa tengo una varita que me funciona casi tan bien como me funcionaba la mía. Y tú sabes que no soy tímido al utilizarla.

Kingsley asintió, serio, pero no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer.

—Nos mantendremos en el parque. Vosotros sólo debéis quedaros a unos cuantos metros y ver de lejos —ofreció Harry. Sirius le lanzó una mirada insultada, pero Harry sabía que tanta protección no era por su padrino, era por él mismo. Así que mientras se mantuvieran a unos metros y Sirius lanzara un _Muffliato_ por privacidad…

—Compro —Tonks sonrió—. Vamos, Sirius puede cuidarse solo y confío en que Harry sepa patear traseros sin la ayuda de una varita.

Remus observó a su novia de forma escandalizada, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

Diez minutos después Sirius y Harry estaban en el parque, rodeados de encantamientos de privacidad que Sirius se sabía de memoria, agregándole el _Muffliato_ que Harry había hecho con la varita de Sirius. No había muggles a la vista, por lo que nadie tuvo que enterarse.

A pesar de ser un día frío y nevado, era un buen día. O tal vez era que las percepciones de ambos estaban alteradas: la libertad tenía consigo un poco de custodia, pero era libertad al fin y al cabo. Libertad cálida y luminosa, como un rayo de sol luego de mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. Era básicamente eso.

—Yo no sabía que Tom me había lanzado un hechizo de Impulsión. No tengo idea de cómo lo hizo —admitió Harry, cuando estuvieron rodeados de nieve y en una banca congelándose los traseros—. Pero lo hecho, está. Al principio no lo creía… no realmente. ¿Voldemort, cambiar? Pero no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo él mismo, pero su cuerpo ha cambiado, por lo tanto sus reacciones y expresiones pasan por un filtro antes de que él mismo las exponga. Antes de decir algo ese algo pasa por el filtro Cylean, y es dicho con acento francés. Antes de sonreír maliciosamente pasa por el filtro Cylean y sonríe de forma curva, cómica. Es… diferente, sí, pero sigue siendo él mismo. En parte eso me confunde —Harry se mordió el labio y Sirius conjuró un encantamiento calentador para ambos. Lo iban a necesitar. Su ahijado se lo agradeció con la mirada—. Yo… no puedo decir qué fue lo que me hizo cambiar. No puedo decírtelo. Pero tú sabías que mi fe en Dumbledore se tambaleaba cuando él no hizo nada por las torturas de Umbridge. Tú sabías eso, ¿recuerdas? —Sirius asintió. Harry continuó—. Fue un proceso difícil confiar en Tom. Pero hicimos un pacto. Él se encargó de algo que a mí me molestaba, y en cambio… no, no iba a serle leal, Sirius —esquivó la mirada dura y cargada de preocupación de su padrino encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca le prometí lealtad. No de esa forma. Pero prometí hacer una tregua: yo no atentaría contra su vida, él no atentaría contra la mía ni la de mis seres queridos. Dumbledore me dijo la profecía, y de alguna forma que no tengo idea Voldemort… Tom, pudo saber qué decía también. Y eso le hizo meditarlo y dar vuelta la situación a su favor, como un buen Slytherin haría.

—Eso lo comprendo, Harry. O por lo menos, creo que lo comprendo —Sirius enredó sus dedos entre el cabello, tirando de las raíces y causándose dolor. Necesitaba centrarse.

La mano de su ahijado sobre la suya lo detuvo. Sirius le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprendes, entonces?

Sirius intentó explicarse.

—No comprendo cómo le perdonaste. Cómo confías en él. Cómo… no lo comprendo, Harry, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Harry se mordió el labio. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era básicamente como traicionarse a sí mismo, porque era algo que no planeaba revelarle a Sirius. No planeaba revelárselo a nadie, en realidad, luego de que Dumbledore actuara como había actuado. No planeaba ser objeto de lástima de nadie.

—Tom… sabe algo sobre mí. Algo que nadie más sabe. Mi alma está tan destruida como la suya, Sirius —Harry apartó los ojos de los de su padrino—. Yo… bueno, no fui exactamente el autor, pero sí el autor intelectual, y el muy enfermo se lo merecía, aunque…

—Harry… ¿qué estás diciendo?

Había desesperanza en la voz de Sirius. Harry fue al grano.

—En el verano después de cuarto año, Dudley, mi primo, convenció a un amigo suyo de que violarme iba a ser una buena idea. Podrían filmarlo y chantajearme. De seguro, si le mostraban el vídeo a tía Petunia (y en todo momento, sin mostrar el rostro de quien estaba conmigo) ella no me dejaría asistir más a ese colegio raro al que iba y me llevaría por siempre lejos de allí —Harry narró con voz vacía, nula de todo sentimiento. No quería ver el rostro de Sirius. No quería ver el rostro de nadie—. Su amigo, Archivald Keyglass, estuvo muy dispuesto. De alguna forma extraña yo le parecía atractivo, por lo que no era una oportunidad perdida. Dudley lo filmaría todo. Archivald lo haría. Y lo hizo.

Oyó el sonido de los dientes apretándose después de que Sirius cerrara la mandíbula. Harry no tenía lágrimas que derramar. Se sentía extrañamente vacío.

—Se lo conté a Dumbledore. El viejo… dio una poción a ambos que les quitó todo el interés en mí. Al principio no creí que existiera, estuve mucho rato tras libros de pociones —Harry hizo una mueca recordando aquellos días enterrado en el dolor y la desconfianza, simplemente leyendo sobre pociones para olvidar y pociones de desinterés, filtros del olvido, elixires de la amnesia... Apretó los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió. Seguía sin haber lágrimas en sus ojos—. Les borró la memoria, aparte. Arrancó de raíz aquellos recuerdos, por lo que, en caso de que le dieran Veritaserum, podía decir que jamás lo hizo porque no recordaría haberlo hecho. Lo pensé mucho. Demasiado, seguramente. Buscó formas de protegerse a sí mismo con todo lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, ¿qué dirían de él, el gran Albus Dumbledore, si el único chico que tenía a cargo fue abusado sexualmente por su propio primo? ¿Y abusado toda su vida por el resto de su familia sanguínea? ¿No sería mejor para él ir con su padrino prófugo de la ley y…? —se detuvo unos segundos y una sonrisa extraña, salvaje, apareció en su rostro—. ¡Estas vacaciones podré volver contigo, Sirius! ¡Podremos ir a donde sea! ¡Eres libre!

Sirius tampoco había caído en eso. Ahora podría cuidar de Harry. Pero la euforia de Harry no era nada comparada con los destrozos de su interior al saber aquella verdad.

—Harry, lo sé, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con…?

Harry hizo una mueca. Aparentemente, su intento de desviar la conversación no había funcionado.

—No lo sientes ni un poquito, ¿eh? —se burló amargamente Harry, lanzándole un puntapié a la nieve. En un instante estuvo rodeado por unos fuertes brazos.

—¡Claro que lo siento, mocoso! Siento horrores lo que te ha sucedido, pero creo que aún estoy en shock. Pensar que si no hubiera sido por cazar a la rata hubiera podido cuidarte como es debido… —chasqueó la lengua y soltó a Harry, que parecía haberse puesto del color de los cabellos de su madre por el férreo abrazo de su padrino—. Y también debo analizar bien a dónde vamos a ir de vacaciones. ¿Te parece ir a España? ¿Francia? ¿Holanda? Podemos ir a Egipto. ¡O a Las Vegas! Te falsificaré una documentación… o creo que con un simple _Confundus_ a la gente adecuada bastará.

Harry rió.

—Aún falta tiempo. Podemos pensarlo.

Sirius sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue perdiendo intensidad mientras veía la expresión del rostro de su ahijado. Tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

—Harry, no creas que te siento diferente por lo que ha pasado. Eres mi Harry, mi cachorro de Cornamenta. Te quiero sin importar lo que hayas vivido y tus elecciones. Te ha sucedido una desgracia y la has afrontado. Has vivido mucho más que yo a tu edad, y eso que yo me quejaba de haber tenido una vida difícil.

Harry rodó los ojos. Su padrino nunca cambiaría.

—Por lo que te acabo de contar es por lo que decidí hacer una tregua con Tom. Él se cargó a Dudley, y Archivald Keyglass está en la cárcel.

—Debió ser al revés —objetó Sirius.

Los ojos de Harry casi saltan de sus cuencas.

—¿Al… revés?

—Debiste matar al gilipollas de Archivald y cargarle la culpa a Dudley.

Harry negó.

—Es más castigo para Archivald ser abusado que la muerte. Con la muerte, obtendría paz. Dudley murió en mucho sufrimiento.

—¿Cómo sabes que Archivald será abusado? —preguntó Sirius, enarcando una ceja. La sonrisa cínica de Harry fue casi toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Créeme, lo será. Tom se encargó de todo. Ahora mismo debe estar gozando un buen dolor de trasero.

Harry rió, una risa grave y oscura que a Sirius le puso el vello de punta.

—Entonces… decidiste confiar en Voldemort porque te cargó a tu primo.

—No decidí confiar en él. Sabía que no podía confiar en muchas cosas, pero sí en su palabra. Juramento mágico.

Sirius lo meditó.

—¿Y cómo te enamoraste de él? ¿Qué tiene Lord Voldemort de especial? No es que menosprecie que haya matado a media población mágica, pero no creí que tenías esos gustos… —Sirius trató de bromear, con la garganta seca. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—El amor es inexplicable. Fue gradual. Al principio no estaba seguro, luego… fue como despertar. Como abrir los ojos. Como respirar por primera vez el aire completamente puro. Como comenzar a caminar sin un peso en la espalda. Yo… no lo amé desde el principio, claro que no. Fue ganándose mi confianza. Era… simpático, sencillo. Se comportaba como un crío y no como un Señor Oscuro. Es inteligente. Es poderoso. Me ofreció una opción. La acepté. Ahora soy su aliado, su amigo, su pareja. Y él… lo es todo para mí.

Sirius suspiró.

—Lo amas _de verdad._

Harry le miró ofendido.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué crees que te mentiría en algo así?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No creí que era una mentira. Creí que estabas confundido —Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró—. Es… ¿es difícil quererlo?

Harry negó.

—Es sorprendentemente fácil. Una vez que lo tienes cerca no puedes alejarte más de él. No es una opción. Es una necesidad. Es energía, devoción, satisfacción. Es poder. Es magia, una magia demasiado complicada como para que cualquiera de nosotros la comprenda. Es… como si estuviera escrito, de alguna manera. Nada se nos ha complicado. Todo se nos ha puesto demasiado fácil. Siento que incluso es un sueño, un sueño demasiado agradable para ser verdad.

Sirius le sonrió a Harry, lenta y pausadamente. Harry, soñadoramente, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te seguiré, cachorro. Eres el aliado de Voldy, por lo que tienes algún tipo de poder. Así que te seguiré. Estaré contigo. No me apartaré de tu lado. Y si me matan, volveré como Inferi y os haré la vida imposible a todos.

Harry rió y se lanzó hacia su padrino. Lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y apretado, con toda la fuerza de sus brazos que, por las clases privadas de Cylean, eran incluso más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. Tom no quería un flacucho flácido, o por lo menos eso le había dicho. Un entrenamiento común era levantar pequeñas bolas de plomo de varios kilogramos haciendo ejercicios de brazos. Harry no se sentía tan ridículo haciéndolo cuando Tom lo hacía junto a él y los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda se marcaban —porque el muy bastardo entrenaba sin camisa, lo que llevaba a situaciones comprometedoras.

—Te quiero, Sirius. ¿Sabes? Eres el padrino más guay de la historia.

—Yo que creía que oirían eso cuando te lleve a Las Vegas.

Harry le sacó la lengua a su padrino sin sombras en sus ojos. No había rastro alguno de dolor o de pena, de tristeza o lamentaciones; en ninguno de los dos. Simplemente se abrazaron con fuerza, afectuosamente, con una dulzura que a ambos les había faltado en sus vidas y obtuvieron tarde.

—Entonces, ¿me seguirás? —dudó Harry, queriendo confirmarlo.

Sirius le guiñó el ojo.

—Hasta el fin del mundo, cachorro —Harry sonrió ampliamente—. Y, ¿cómo se llama nuestro grupillo súperespecial?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no le he creado un nombre. Tampoco me he creado un nombre para mí. Tom lo hizo.

—¿Cómo es?

—Érebo.

—Mola. Oscuro y siniestro. Digno compañero de Voldemort. ¿No suena bien? Voldy, Éreby, Voldy, Éreby…

—Estoy sorteando un _Crucio_ y tú, Black, estás comprando todos los números.

Ambos se voltearon a ver a Cylean que, cruzado de brazos, había atravesado las barreras de seguridad y oído sobre el _Muffliato._ Ningún hechizo era infalible al Señor Oscuro.

—Lo lamento, oh gran señor de la oscuridad —se disculpó falsamente Sirius. Cylean bufó.

—Es lo máximo que podré obtener de ti.

Padrino y ahijado rieron a carcajadas.

En aquellos momentos, estaban bien. Todo parecía estar arreglado.

De momento.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué os pareció? Personalmente me encantó (pero últimamente por este camino los capítulos me gustan mucho, je) así que ya sabéis: comentad. Quiero saber vuestras opiniones sobre todo lo que queráis contarme, y quisiera saber vuestras teorías, vuestros deseos para futuro sobre el fic... cualquier cosa relacionada con el fic quisiera saberlo. ¿Sí? Me encantaría conocer todo. ¿Vale? Comentad, por favor, por favor, comentad, comentad.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo (chan-chan-chaaaan): " _Sentir_ ".**

 _~You have my heart_

 _And we'll never be worlds apart_

 _Maybe in magazines_

 _But you'll still be my star_

 _Baby, 'cause in the dark_

 _You can't see shiny cars_

 _And that's when you need me there_

 _With you I'll always share~_


	26. Sentir

**¡Hola! Es lunes con L de LOESTOYPASANDOMALPORQUETENGOELAPÉNDICEINFLAMADOYNOPUEDOCOMERDULCESPORHALLOWEENYADKSFLSODIOMIVIDA. Fuera de ello, bien, ¿vosotros? :) Me agrada saber que a este punto de la historia sigue habiendo gente que lee y comenta, y quisiera deciros que este es un capítulo muy especial, y no sólo por la extensión, sino porque es el capítulo que tanto han esperado algunos. Aquí lo traigo, orgullosa de las decisiones que me llevaron hasta aquí ;)**

 **Sin más, respondo para que ya podáis leed:**

 **Christine C: ¡Me alegro! :) Pues ese momento se demorará en llegar un poco. Pero shhh, no puedo decir más.**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! ¿No era mi intención? ¡Mi intención es entretener! Así os de drama, diversión, sólo quisiera entreteneros. Así que sí, puede que haya sido mi intención (en parte, gg). Obviamente Harry debe tener una persona de confianza para él además de Tommy *se oye una maldición y la escritora se frota el brazo* Lo siento, de Tom. Y pues, puedo prometerles que aunque me demore, seguiré escribiendo... ¡juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! ¡Nox!**

 **Katse: ¿Lo amas? Oh, te hamo (?). Con 'h' de hamor. Porque el hamor que siento yo por mis fanses se escribe con 'h' :D Sirius, nuestro bello Sirius; merecía comprenderlo todo y unirse a Harry (eso sonó mal...) He visto en un fic donde Harry lo llamaba Voldy todo el rato. Morí x'DDD ¡Y puedo apostar que Sirius! Nada que ver con que yo lo esté escribiendo (?.**

 **Rebe Marauder: Era algo obvio para todos aquellos que conocen a Sirius; él está donde está su corazón, y su corazón está con Harry... y con Remus. Con eso respondo tu segunda pregunta :D A mí me ha encantado que te encante.**

 **Daniela Paglia: No hay problemas, sé que todos tienen vidas muggles fueras de aquí, incluso yo D': ¿En serio? OMFG ;u; Es maravilloso que me consideres así; aunque en mi ranking Rise of a Dark Lord está primero, luego está Renacer y luego Abandonado. x'D Subiré capítulos cada vez que me de tiempo, me están estrangulando casi :'c Y no puedo decir cuando llegará el final porque será una SORPRESA :D Besos y abrazos a ti también, cari *corazón gay***

 **Susy kstorena: SIRIUS ES EL AMOR DE MAI LAIFOk no. Eso le corresponde a Remus (?. JAJAJ ¿Quién quiere que Tom se ponga malito y crucie a Sirius? Yo (? por sádica y para que imponga respeto. Lo he pintado bastante buenito en este fic. ¡Sacrilegio! (?). No hay de qué :D Aquí está mi capítulo amado y hermoso.**

 **Mar91: ¡Lo sé! ¡Ya quiero ver la nieve yo!**

 **MaruCakes18: ¿Diabetes? UUUUH ME HE IDO A LA VERSH(?. ¿Pero te ha gustado? Eso es lo que importa :) Y no iore, no iore minina, que por más que intento yo no consigo ver cómo os emocionáis con esto... *está escribiendo un Tommarry angst aparte y llorando por eso pero no lo asume* TRIUNFO DEL MAL X'DDDDD MÁS CANON QUE MIS TETAS ME DESPOLLO X'DDDDDDDDD Tengo planeada la forma de unirlos; verdaderamente, los amo juntos. ¡Besos y abrazos endulzados! ¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: ¡Amor a los fics que nos sacan del estado taciturno y depresivo! Me alegro. Y pues... supongo que cuando Sirius lanzó la bola de nieve, Harry empujó a Tom y éste cayó al suelo, despertándose despatarrado en un incómodo, frío y duro lugar (JAJAJA). Harry duerme como yo: no se entera de nada. Bueno, yo uso fármacos para dormir, pero lo de Harry es natural (?). Sirius, sí, Harry debió confiar en Sirius antes, puedo jurar eso. Pero no le veía futuro a ese camino y por eso recién en estos momentos consiguió confiar. Bueno, todos sabemos lo especial que es Tom... :) LAS VEGAS JAJAJA. Debo hacer un especial de ello. Me alegro mucho de que mis actualizaciones te agraden ( u v u ) Pues, no puedo confirmar tus teorías ni negarlas, porque sería spoilear y no quiero (a la única que le hago spoilers es a Shuly, y me ignora x'D). Aunque sí puedo decir que algo sucederá con Tom y Snape. ¡Pero mis labios están sellados con respecto a qué! :x**

 **Vivi Neko: (en respuesta a ambos reviews) 24: ¡Me FASCINA que digas eso sobre la relación! Aunque me han dicho que es obsesiva y tóxica, but me importa un cojón. x'DDD 25: Voldy, Ereby... me he currado con eso, jajajaja. ¡Yo también amo a Sirius! Y no puedo darte spoilers. No puedo. Lo siento :) Pero no me odiarás, si eso quieres saber; no habrán muertes injustas ni improvisadas en este fanfic. Lo juro por mi magia ;) Ese viajecito a Las Vegas... ah, muero con ello. :'3 Será feliz. Sirius merece ser feliz. Ha sido preso toda su vida: de sus padres, de Azkabán, de la casa que tanto odió... merece libertad, felicidad. Merece amor. Y lo tendrá. ¡Yay! Ya quisiera tener un padrino como Sirius C': No hay por qué, yo respondo todos los comentarios (a menos que me surga algún inconveniente)... Y pues muchas cosas del fic también se leían mejor en mi mente y las terminé por publicar igual x'DD Pues no nos acercamos exactamente al final, es que yo voy algo adelantada y voy escribiendo cercana al final... Y habrá On the way out para mucho, mucho tiempo más. ¡Saludos! ;3**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros hermosos reviews. Me alegran completamente :'3**

 **Quisiera deciros a todos: ¡DULCE O TRUCO! y lanzaros un par de hechizos, dejarme: _¡Rictumsempra! ¡Levicorpus! ¡Serpensortia! Serpiente, saiisaahhhseiiisajjj._ (en pársel: "enróscate en los brazos de los lectores"). Ahora, ¿me daréis dulces o no? NO ME IMPORTA NO PODER COMERLOS, LOS COMERÉ DESPUÉS *les roba los dulces y corre*.**

 **Bien, me he desmadrado. Madurez, vuelve aquí. Te necesito para cosas más serias.**

 **Quisiera avisaros a todos que este fic es slash por algo: relaciones entre dos hombres. Si no os gusta, estamos en el capítulo 26, no sé que hacéis aún por aquí...**

 **Sin más, ¡leed!**

* * *

 _26\. Sentir._

" _Neville:_

 _Espero que no te resulte extraña esta carta. Te la enviaré vía Fleance, la lechuza de Cylean, no porque algo malo le haya sucedido a Hedwig, no, si no porque Fleance es veloz como ella sola, y necesito una respuesta vía flú (estoy en Grimmauld Place, como sabrás) o vía lechuza con la mismísima Fleance porque es urgente._

 _El treinta y uno de diciembre es una fecha especial. Hoy, veintiocho, he comprado un pequeñísimo regalo para Cylean que no alcanza a la semejante necesidad que me consume. ¿Qué es el treinta y uno? Supondrás que se trata de nuestro primer mes o algo así, suficientemente banal como para preocuparme. Pues sí, has acertado, mi querido Neville (y no puedo escribir mucho la palabra 'querido' porque parece que Cylean huele cuando la escribo, ya que suele aparecer de improvisto…). Necesito consejo de mi gran amigo Neville._

 _(No que no aprecie el consejo de Ron en caso de que éste fuera a dármelo, pero tampoco voy a pedírselo, vamos; ¿te das cuenta de lo que le hace a Hermione, y voy a pedirle consejo? No, no, gracias)._

 _He pensado en una serie de regalos para Cylean. Ninguno se compara con el anterior, claro, porque ninguno es tan absurdamente estúpido como el anterior. Estoy bloqueado. No tengo la menor idea de qué regalarle a Cylean y menos aún de cómo aceptará algún tipo de obsequio; podría ser atrevido y arriesgarme, no por nada soy un Gryffindor, pero me encuentro incapaz de dar el primer paso. Necesito consejo, Neville. Consejo de alguien que sé que tiene los mismos problemas para dar el primer paso._

 _(No creas que no me he dado cuenta de las miradillas que lanzas a la mesa de Slytherin. Soy demasiado viejo y tengo demasiada experiencia con mirar a hurtadillas como para caer en un truco tan viejo como 'tengo algo en el ojo')._

 _¿Qué me aconsejas, Neville? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo comprar?_

 _Si sirve de algo decírtelo, el obsequio que he comprado hasta el momento y que pienso arrojar por la ventana tan pronto entre en estado histérico (que pasará pronto) por encontrarlo demasiado humillante es una cadena. Una cadena con una serpiente (ya sabes, el Patronus de Cylean) que es lo único que pienso utilizar la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre. Supongo comprendes eso._

 _Consejo, Neville. Consejo._

 _Cariños,_

 _Harry"._

Era veintiocho por la noche, casi medianoche, cuando Neville sintió que su ventana era picoteada y fue a abrir. Leyó la carta de Harry con ojos entreabiertos y dejó que una carcajada brotara de su garganta al leer la desesperación y nerviosismo de su amigo. Harry estaba completamente loco, pero bien, era _su_ amigo loco.

La lechuza —un ave de color pardo claro, con una corona de plumas que parecían una peluca vieja— ladeó la cabeza y Neville la invitó a pasar.

—Ven, Fleance, ven.

Fleance voló desde la ventana hasta su brazo. El chico encendió una vela con un fósforo junto a su mesa de noche y a la luz de la vela recorrió la habitación hasta su escritorio. Deseando tener ya mismo los diecisiete años para hacer magia fuera del colegio encendió varias velas más y tomó una pluma y pergamino.

" _Harry:_

 _No desesperes. Estaremos en contacto más pronto de lo que crees._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Neville"._

Neville envió a Fleance y el ave le picoteó en los dedos con cansancio antes de lanzarse a la noche cerrada. El chico suspiró. Mañana mismo hablaría con Harry.

El veintinueve de diciembre Neville se trasladó desde la Casa Longbottom en Cornwall hasta Londres en flú, y desde Londres hasta el número 12 de Grimmauld Place caminando y tocó el timbre. Su abuela, miembro de la Orden, le había revelado el lugar y no le fue difícil verlo o encontrarlo.

Era temprano, apenas las nueve de la mañana, y había madrugado. Sentía ojeras en el rostro por haber despertado a medianoche, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar.

Sirius Black abrió la puerta. Neville había visto de Sirius fotografías en el profeta, y una fotografía de él cuando era joven en la que estaba con su padre y su madre y los padres de Harry en una reunión de gala, pero aquella era la primera vez que le veía en persona. Le sonrió.

—Usted debe ser Sirius Black.

Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa casi mordaz.

—No me trates de usted. ¿Quién eres?

—Neville. Neville Longbottom —Neville le sonrió de lado a Sirius, y vio como la aflicción pasaba por su mirada—. Antes que nada, no se disculpe, ¿está bien?

—¡No me trates de usted! —protestó Sirius, moviéndose de la puerta para que pasara—. Adelante.

Neville se adentró en la oscura casa, estremeciéndose por la temperatura fría y el aura mágica que se le escurría entre los dedos y le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. Era un muchacho muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas desde que tenía memoria, aunque sin los libros necesarios no habría podido manejarlo y habría acabado enloquecido; por ese mismo motivo supo que, recorriendo ese pasillo y bajando unas escaleras, se encontraban Harry y el profesor R, y probablemente el profesor Lupin. Recordaba bastante bien las esencias mágicas cuando las había sentido tanto tiempo.

Vio de reojo como Sirius guardaba la varita bien en la manga y luego de echar una mirada al exterior cerraba la puerta.

—No es seguro venir en el pleno día —regañó Sirius, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo siendo seguidos por corrientes oscuras manando de todas las esquinas—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Harry tenía que hablar conmigo. Luego, si no le molesta, usaré el flú para irme entrada la tarde.

—Que. No. Me. Trates. De. Usted —siseó Sirius, moviéndose hasta quedar frente a Neville—. ¿Tú lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué? —Neville alzó una ceja.

—Nada —Sirius esquivó la mirada de Neville—. Yo sólo decía… Harry está saliendo con…

—El profesor R —dijo Neville, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, lo sabes —Sirius sonaba extrañado—. Bien, pasa. Están desayunando. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—Ya desayuné en casa, gracias señor —Neville se escabulló antes de que Sirius pudiera maldecirlo por no tutearlo.

Se adentró en la cocina recibiendo algunas miradas sobre él y sonrió, tentativamente.

—¡Neville! —Harry le miró con una sonrisa ancha que le ocupaba todo el rostro. Estaba sentado muy junto al profesor R, cuya esencia mágica se agitó en torno a él, turbulenta y siniestra, para envolver al chico mientras se paraba. Harry se estremeció sin dudarlo unos instantes, casi sin darse cuenta, para ir tras Neville y chocar las manos—. ¡Has venido!

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —Neville le guiño un ojo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Desayunando —respondió amargamente el profesor R—. Hola, Longbottom.

Neville le sonrió al profesor.

—Hola, profesor R.

Sintió, como cada vez que lo veía, como la magia de Cylean Rousseau —oscura, pesada a un modo casi asfixiante— le envolvía y probaba su destreza. Era un reto secreto con su profesor. El profesor R era demasiado oscuro como para su gusto general, e incluso tenía residuos de imperdonables en sus manos —Neville podía saberlo; las había visto en las esencias de sus padres— y se contuvo de hacer una mueca cuando sintió el empuje contra su propia magia. La magia del profesor R estaba reaccionando de forma violenta ante la invasión, y dejó de examinarle mientras volvía su atención a Harry.

Ah, Harry. No tenía idea de qué había sucedido, pero la magia de su amigo, que antes se tornaba como un hogar en calma, ahora reaccionaba extasiada. Era gris, dócil y amplia, y se movía en torno a él como una sombra. Neville le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo.

—¿Creíste que te respondería una miserable carta que me mandas por primera vez en todo el año? Esto merecía una visita en persona —le cuchicheó, muy bajo, y el rostro de su amigo pasó de ser alegre a avergonzado.

—Ya, Neville, lo siento —se disculpó—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Neville negó.

—Anda, termina. Tenemos que ir de compras.

Luego se volvió a ver al profesor Lupin, sonriendo de lado.

—Hola, profesor Lupin. ¿Cómo está?

—Me encuentro muy bien, Neville. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

Neville, completamente congraciado con el profesor, le sonrió ampliamente.

—Realmente muy bien, profesor. ¿Usted?

—Ya no soy tu profesor, Neville, puedes llamarme Remus —el hombre lobo le sonrió. Había ese aire salvaje en su esencia que a Neville conseguía incomodarlo y causarle curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Si bien era algo que se veía solo con los ciclos de la luna, su magia se volvía inestable y salvaje mientras más cercanos a la luna llena estuvieran. No sólo había cambios en él, en su magia también. Neville se había cuidado mucho de no decírselo, no quería incomodar al pobre hombre.

—Bien, Remus. ¿Les molestaría si me llevo a Harry de compras hoy? Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, y sería mejor que hubiera gente cuidando por la reputación de Harry de meterse en problemas, ya sabéis —hizo un ademán con la mano, como si todo estuviera contado. Harry se atragantó con su té. Neville rió.

Remus sonrió.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —miró a Sirius—. ¿Tú vienes?

—Obviamente —dispuso Sirius, con cierta expresión enfurruñada—. Cylean también…

—No —Neville endureció el rostro—. Si no es molestia, profesor R, preferiría que le diera un poco de espacio a Harry. Podréis arreglaros más tarde juntos, pero un poco de espacio a solas con unos amigos estaría bien, ¿no le parece?

Sintió como si la magia de su profesor se oscureciera aún más. La magia se desató, furiosa, extendiéndose por toda la habitación y Neville sintió el vello de los brazos ponerse de punta. Era el único que podía sentirlo.

Pero Cylean Rousseau sonrió falsamente.

—¿Por qué no? Podría quedarme mirando algunos libros. Un día tranquilo, para variar.

—¿Insinúas que no soy tranquilo? —atacó Harry. El profesor R rió.

—No lo insinúo. Lo dejo en claro.

Harry le sacó el dedo del medio que, para desgracia suya, tenía jalea de una de las tostadas. Cylean capturó el dedo y lo lamió, y Harry no fue el único que enrojeció varios tonos.

—¡Eres un…! —siseó Harry, apartando la mano como si la hubiera sacado de un caldero en llamas. Sirius estalló en estruendosas carcajadas que tenían un tinte nervioso, y Neville no necesitaba ser exactamente el lápiz más afilado del lapicero para darse cuenta que algo sucedía allí. Aparte de la tensión sexual entre su profesor y su amigo, claro. Era algo que parecía ser importante, algo de lo que el tranquilo profesor Lupin desconocía, pero que involucraba a Harry y al profesor R. Y a Sirius, o al menos en parte. ¿Qué sería?

Neville sintió la magia de Sirius antes que su mano, y pronto el hombre se estaba apoyando en él para dejar de reír.

—Vamos, déjalos desayunar. Te presentaré el lugar.

Sirius le dio un recorrido por las habitaciones y Neville sintió extraños espasmos por todo el cuerpo que intentó esconder con cada aura mágica oscura en cada uno de los rincones. La oscuridad era fuerte, terrible. Dolía en cierta forma, como una presión angustiante en el medio del pecho que conseguía que los ojos se le cargaran de lágrimas. En algún momento, Sirius Black se dio cuenta.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Neville?

Él asintió.

—Sucede que… —negó—, no, no es nada. Esta casa es muy… oscura.

La expresión de Sirius era inescrutable.

—Lo sé.

Sirius no hizo ninguna pregunta y cuando fueron a la sala Harry ya estaba allí. Estaba completamente abrigado para internarse en la nieve y Neville vio el gozo en las facciones de Sirius al ver que el profesor R tenía una expresión desalentadora. Neville sabía que lo que el profesor de Defensa sentía por Harry iba más allá de un simple amorío: era obsesión, una forma de verlo que iba más allá de un simple romance. El profesor estaba enlazado a él de una manera que su magia reaccionaba con tenerlo cerca: se envolvía y lo apresaba, se unía a la magia de Harry de forma que podrían parecer una sola del más gris plomizo con el gris perlado. Oscuridad y sombras, tensión y poder, fracciones de segundos en que las miradas decían más que las palabras combinados con las marcas de mordiscos en el cuello de su amigo cuando llegaba por las noches a la Sala Común. Todo era oscuro, todo se envolvía de esa forma que le pegaba la lengua al paladar y le dificultaba pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Estoy listo, Neville —le sonrió Harry cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Cylean reclamó la atención de su novio con un tirón de cabello.

—Despídete.

—No nos veremos por unas horas, no por varios años —se quejó Harry, pero procedió a depositar el más dulce de los besos sobre los labios del rubio. Neville se aclaró la garganta cuando Cylean le sujetó del rostro y le abrió los labios con la lengua; Harry se apartó sonriendo, pícaro, con una expresión entre perversa y avergonzada.

Después de todo, aunque Harry se encontraba actuando como una dulce flor en ciertas ocasiones, Neville sabía que no lo era. Su amigo tenía una oscuridad comparable con la del profesor, aunque de una forma diferente. Siempre de una forma diferente.

—Sirius, Remus —Harry les sonrió a los hombres mientras se ponían sus abrigos. Era ropa _muggle,_ y Neville se alegraba de tener algo de ropa de ese tipo que había pertenecido a su padre tantos años atrás.

Neville decidió no decir nada de la extraña magia que rodeó a Harry por unos minutos, y tampoco del destello que brilló en la cicatriz de su amigo por unos segundos, antes de que Harry sonriera con picardía y le dirigiera a su pareja una mirada tranquilizadora. Otro rayo de luz —Neville casi se había acostumbrado a verlos; tenía la teoría de que se trataba de algún tipo de hechizo hecho por su profesor para comunicarse mentalmente con Harry, y que Harry también sabía utilizarlo, aunque desconocía su origen— y allí se despidieron con una mirada que lo decía todo.

Algunos podrían decir que era amor, pero Neville sabía que era más que eso. Era necesidad, poder, afecto, posesión. Pero, ¿amor? Dudaba mucho que alguien con el aura mágica de Cylean Rousseau pudiera sentir amor alguna vez en su vida. Incluso, si pensaba en ello, se sentía mal por Harry y quería decírselo. Pero algo se lo impedía, porque decirle a Harry lo que veía y sentía era revelar sus poderes, y le había prometido a sus padres —cáscaras vacías de lo que alguna vez habían sido— que lo mantendría en secreto, ya que los mismos poderes que tenía él los habían tenido sus padres, y por aquel motivo la _Cruciatus_ había tenido un destino tan fatal para ellos: la magia oscura había encerrado y destrozado sus mentes y sus sentidos.

Pasó la amargura con un trago de su propia saliva y palmeó la espalda de Harry mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

El aire nevado le golpeó en el rostro y Neville se sintió feliz de haber traído su bufanda de Gryffindor, y decidió no decir nada sobre la bufanda verde opaco de Harry, enroscada en su cuello y cubriéndole la barbilla. Era una bufanda que claramente no era suya, no sólo por la esencia que desprendía, sino porque Harry tenía muy pocas cosas color verde. La enemistad con Slytherin causaba muchos más problemas de los que cualquiera querría ver.

Se internaron entre callejuelas y esquinas hasta llegar a una zona comercial. Harry, tan pronto estuvieron entre las multitudes, se volvió hacia su padrino y su amigo.

—Sirius, Remus, ¿podréis darme un poco de espacio? —pidió, con voz suave—. Quiero comprar unas cosas con Neville… unas sorpresas. ¿Va?

Remus sonrió y Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Harry, nosotros debemos… —comenzó Black, y Neville sintió la magia del hombre avanzar hacia ellos como si quisiera atraparlos y mantenerlos ocultos. Harry le sonrió ampliamente a su padrino.

—Dudo mucho que Voldemort sepa dónde estamos. Y de todas formas, dudo mucho que ataque ahora —fue como si Harry le recordara algo a su padrino, y Remus no fue el único que se dio cuenta de que algo importante se estaba perdiendo allí. Sirius asintió suspirando.

—Vale. Lunático, caminemos por aquí. Mientras estén cerca…

Harry le guiñó un ojo a su padrino. Remus se acercó a él y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Cuídate, Harry —pidió de corazón. Harry asintió.

—Serán unas horas. Nos encontraremos al principio de la calle en cuatro horas, ¿vale?

—Tres —negoció Remus, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Tres y media —suplicó, como un niño pequeño que está negociando hasta que hora quedarse despierto. Neville sonrió con una mezcla entre ternura y burla.

—Vale —Remus sujetó del brazo a Sirius—. Anda, Sirius. Vamos a que te pruebes veinte pantalones de cuero diferentes y al final no compres ninguno.

Neville no tenía idea de por qué aquella mirada traicionada en el rostro de Sirius, pero la ignoró para ocuparse en Harry. Se despidieron con la mano y se alejaron unos cuantos metros entre la multitud, internándose entre las filas de tiendas con escaparates coloridos, decorados con árboles de navidad y lucecillas. Era demasiado extraño; Neville reconocía la navidad desde que comenzó a asistir a Hogwarts. Su abuela celebraba el Yule y ese tipo de tradiciones. De todas formas, había aprendido a gustarle.

—Entonces, ponme al tanto de las cosas, Harry —pidió Neville, casualmente, mientras observaban el escaparate de una tienda de zapatos. Harry observaba con los ojos entrecerrados unas botas de plataforma demasiado alta, y Neville casi podía ver la imagen de su profesor enfundado en esas botas.

—Me alegra que hayas venido a verme, Neville —dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa—. Necesitaba ayuda. De verdad que la necesitaba.

Neville le guiñó un ojo.

—Y para eso soy tu amigo, ¿no?

Harry le palmeó la espalda.

—¿Vamos a alguna parte?

—Un lugar más cálido estaría bien —sugirió Neville, y se introdujeron en una tienda de ropa para fingir que iban a comprar. Neville había traído dinero, pero eran galeones, y dudaba mucho que los _muggles_ aceptaran gigantescas monedas de oro como pago. Se lo dijo a Harry.

—No te preocupes, tomé unas cuantas libras —sacó de su bolsillo algo de cuero, alargado y grueso y le enseñó papeles. Billetes, recordó que se llamaban. Eran bastantes, aunque no sabía el valor que tendrían. Asintió y le enseñó una camisa, fingiendo que estaba interesado en ello.

—Yo creo que la cadena con la serpiente es buena idea —musitó Neville mientras le alcanzaba una camisa gris. Harry le miró con escepticismo.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

—No bromeo. Es orgulloso, arriesgado y le gustará la idea. Tenlo por seguro.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Pensaba pedirle ayuda a Sirius o a Remus, pero iba a ser demasiado humillante. Sirius intentó volver a darme "la charla"… desde cuarto que no mencionaba nada al respecto —Harry suspiró mientras tomaba una camisa roja de la percha y se la apegaba al pecho por sobre la ropa—. ¿Qué dices?

—Creo que al profesor R le gustará más el verde —le alcanzó otra camisa de un color más oscuro que el de la bufanda que su amigo llevaba—. Si quieres agradar al profesor R, claro.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

—No te veía como consejero de modas, Neville.

Neville rió.

—Puede que tenga un gusto discutible, pero sé unir las cosas en su sitio —esperó a ver la mirada incrédula de Harry para decirle, con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer? Después de lo que te ha sucedido… creo que es un gran paso.

Harry se sobresaltó.

—¿Después de lo que me ha sucedido? —preguntó, alzando ambas cejas. Neville le dio una sonrisa intentando infundirle ánimos.

—Harry, por más que lo parezca, _no soy_ idiota. Tu negativa de acostarte con tu novio hasta hace unos meses era total e irrevocable, y te ponías nervioso con sólo una sugerencia. Podías bromear al respecto, sí, pero no era lo mismo… tenías un tinte nervioso en la voz, no creas que no me doy cuenta. Por suerte no lo comenté con Hermione y ella ha estado muy ocupada para darse cuenta por sí misma. Puede que no sea el lápiz más afilado, Harry, pero reconozco los signos cuando los veo.

Harry agachó la mirada unos instantes. Neville se acercó a él para oírle hablar en un débil susurro.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Desde que dijiste algo así como que sabes lo que es el dolor. Y supe qué era lo que te sucedía.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Yo… no creas que no confiaba en ti, Neville, pero tampoco se lo he dicho a Hermione ni a Ron, y menos a los demás, sólo no podía, yo… —Harry comenzó a balbucear y Neville le chistó.

—Chist. Calla. No te preocupes, Harry. Es… una situación horrible, créeme. No lo sé de primera mano pero he leído sobre el tema desde que supe lo que te había sucedido. Por eso, que estés dispuesto a dar un paso así, es señal de que eres fuerte. Muy fuerte. No muchos podrían.

Harry le sonrió.

—Eres realmente un buen amigo, Neville.

Neville también le sonrió.

—Lo sería más aún si tú confiaras en mí, y todos podríamos ayudarte si confiaras en todos nosotros. Sé que no somos exactamente el grupo más unido, y menos aún desde que estás con el profesor R (no lo tomes como una ofensa, Harry, pero es la verdad), pero podremos ayudarnos entre nosotros. ¿O acaso no recuerdas la serpiente que conjuramos en la cama de Dean Thomas cuando engañó a Ginny? No cuenta como ayuda, pero sí fue bastante bueno para ella verlo correr gritando en calzoncillos de leones… ¡Por Merlín, no sabía que se fabricara ropa interior con logos de casas de Hogwarts!

Harry rió. Neville le sonrió de lado, intentando animarlo.

—Se lo he dicho a Cylean —susurró Harry, tocándose la bufanda como si recordara algo desagradable—. Él me ha dicho que tendría paciencia conmigo. Pero yo… yo también quiero estar con él, Neville.

—Demasiada información, gracias —Neville compuso una expresión asqueada digna de un Malfoy. Harry le lanzó un manotazo consiguiendo que ambos rieran—. Bueno, Harry, si estás seguro de ello… ¡Te ayudaré!

—¿Tienes experiencia en ello, Neville? —preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un "amigo" por correspondencia. Es alguien de Hogwarts, y un Slytherin, pero no tengo idea de quién es.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos detrás de sus lentes.

—¿Qué? ¡Neville, debiste habérmelo contado!

Neville rió.

—¿Qué somos, niñas de tercero hablando de los chicos que nos gustan? —Neville buscó entre la hilera de camisas una blanca y de la puso en la cabeza y agudizó la voz—. ¡Oh, Harriet, estoy pensando en casarme de blanco la semana próxima con mi amigo Slytherin por correspondencia! ¡Que sí, claro que me gusta, es divino, pero aún no sé quién es! ¡Oh, Harriet, amiga mía, estoy tan frustrada!

Harry estalló en carcajadas.

—Basta, Nev. Estás llamando la atención.

Neville detuvo sus risas y burlas para mirar a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Harry…

—¿Qué?

—Me llamaste Nev —había una sonrisa floreciendo en los labios del chico. Harry le miró confundido.

—¿Te molesté? Lo sient-…

—No, Harry. Es que nunca nadie me había dado un apodo. Estoy que flipo —Neville le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo—. Volvamos a lo que importa. Pruébate estas camisas y te hablaré en los probadores.

Harry observó la pila de camisas que tenían en las manos. Una roja que descartó de inmediato, dos verdes —una lisa y la otra con cuadros de verde más claro y líneas grises— dos blancas, dos grises. Bufó y tomó una de cada antes de dirigirse a los probadores.

Separados por una cortina Neville comenzó a contarle a Harry.

—¿Querías saber de mi "amigo" por correspondencia? —oyó el "¡Sí!" desde el otro lado y comenzó a contarle—. En octubre comencé a recibir cartas anónimas. La firmaba "el chico de Slytherin" y estaban llenas de halagos y cosas así. Que me había convertido en alguien que valía la pena, pero que me había visto cuando yo era invisible y todo ese rollo. Las guardo en mi baúl. Cuando volvamos al colegio te las mostraré.

—¿Y se las respondiste? —Harry salió del probador con la camisa verde a cuadros. Tenía la piel expuesta de gallina y Neville le acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

—Esta te luce genial —decidió—. Y sí. Al principio no sabía cómo responderle, pero luego ubiqué a la lechuza y le hice que le llevara cartas a su amo. Me costó bastante.

—¿Cuánto es "bastante"? —preguntó Harry, metiéndose nuevamente tras la cortina para probarse otra.

—Unas cuantas semanas. Mientras tanto, cada tres días, puntualmente, me llegaba una carta.

—¡Oh, ya recuerdo! —la voz de Harry era fuerte y potente, y Neville tuvo que chistar para que bajara el volumen del tono—. Es esa lechuza parda con pechera casi negra. Creí que eran cartas de tu abuela.

—Mi abuela tiene a Fox, ¿recuerdas? Es la vieja lechuza de papá. Está vieja, y es bastante torpe, pero abuela se niega a comprar otra.

—¿Cuántos años puede vivir una lechuza? —preguntó Harry, curioso. Neville se encogió de hombros, aunque su amigo no podía verlo.

—Unos veinticinco, treinta años. Ya debe estar en sus últimas.

Harry salió con la camisa gris y Neville volvió a acomodarle el cuello. Harry resopló.

—¿Sabes, Nev? —comentó, con una sonrisa pícara—. Eres muy maternal.

—Claro que sí, Harry querido —Neville endulzó la voz de forma que sonaba con una dulzura tan falsa como la de Umbridge. Harry le sacó la lengua y volvió a meterse en el probador para salir con la camisa blanca. Tenía el cuello y los puños de color negro, y los botones también de ese tono. Neville le tocó el pecho con la punta del dedo—. Esta. Definitivamente esta.

Harry se miró reflejado en los espejos. Si bien era delgado, el largo de la camisa le hacía lucir más alto, e iba bien con los pantalones que estaba usando. El chico asintió y Neville vio cómo su magia se agitaba, conforme.

Era tan extraño como la magia de uno podía estar tan enlazada a los sentimientos y emociones.

—Entonces —Harry se inclinó hacia él mientras pagaban las dos camisas que iba a llevar: la verde a cuadros y la blanca y negra—, ¿dices que podría usar el colgante… y nada más?

Neville asintió.

—Podrías buscar un lugar especial. No que sea algo cursi, porque no os veo de ese rollo, pero podéis… bueno, el profesor R debe tener algún lugar propio… ¿podrías pedirle que te llevara allí?

—Creo que mejor expulsaré a Remus y Sirius de la casa —comentó Harry, pasándole los billetes necesarios a la vendedora de la caja—. Sería mejor así.

Neville le acomodó a Harry la bufanda antes de salir al aire invernal. Se congelaron hasta entrar a otra tienda, esta de zapatos. Harry pasó de largo todos hasta encontrarse con unas botas acordonadas de caña alta que salían bastante caras, por lo visto, pero el dinero que su amigo tenía parecía ser más del que pedían. Neville notó que Harry intentaba vestir de otro tipo de manera: desde que Sirius le compraba cosas vía Remus o algún Auror que conviviera con él, y desde que él mismo dejaba de preferir las cosas usadas de su primo, había un cambio. La ropa que le calzaba como un guante le hacía ver alto, delgado y cargado de vida como nunca antes.

Tal vez tenía que ver con Cylean, pero Neville no quería pensar en que aquel hombre con tanta oscuridad fuera tanta luz para Harry, a pesar de que era más que obvio.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, exactamente? —preguntó Neville mientras la vendedora de la tienda buscaba botas de la talla de Harry. Harry lo pensó unos instantes, su rostro adquiriendo una mirada pícara.

—Pensaba pedirle a Dobby que prepare algunos dulces y tenerlos en mi habitación. Cylean duerme en otra, pero a medianoche siempre se cuela en mi cama. Entonces, iba a ser _yo_ quien se colara en su cama.

Neville puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es muy básico hasta para ti, Harry. ¿Dónde ha quedado el valiente Gryffindor que ha vivido miles de aventuras?

—No han sido miles —Harry hizo un puchero. Lucía terriblemente adorable—. Y tú también has hecho aventuras.

—Y yo, siendo cortejado por un Slytherin, estoy demostrando que soy un digno león.

La vendedora de la tienda se acercó con la caja de las botas y ambos guardaron silencio mientras Harry se las probaba. Caminó unos pasos, probando su ajuste, e hizo varios movimientos de tobillo y de puntas para comprobar que le sentaran bien. Accedió a comprarlas y la vendedora le guiñó un ojo. Harry aprovechó para comentar, con voz pícara:

—Tengo novio.

El color del rostro de la mujer pasó de ser sonrosado a rojo en un instante. Balbuceó una disculpa y se retiró con torpeza.

Neville le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Hay veces que eres insufrible.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

Ambos amigos rieron mientras iban a pagar. Luego de ello a Harry le quedaban algunos cuantos billetes, pero por la expresión de su rostro Neville supuso que no era suficiente para comprar otra cosa. Ninguno contaba con que las botas saldrían tanto.

—Anda, Nev. Te invito a un café. Conozco un buen lugar.

Neville fue guiado con toda familiaridad por un laberinto de tiendas y galerías hasta introducirse en un pub de aspecto oscuro. Al entrar sonó una campanilla, anunciando nuevos visitantes.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros de arriba abajo, y no sólo de libros: había magia en el aire. Detrás de una afilada barra se encontraba una mujer castaña leyendo un periódico, rodeada de una poderosa magia turbulenta, contenida. Neville, no sin sorpresa, reconoció al _Profeta_ en sus manos.

—Hola, Andrómeda —saludó Harry, llamando la atención de la mujer que sonrió afablemente—. Él es Neville Longbottom. Vinimos por un café y un poco de tarta de melaza.

Andrómeda frunció el ceño.

—¿No deberían estar Sirius y Remus con vosotros?

—Deben estar a una tienda de distancia, insultando entre dientes porque me metí en más callejones de los que ellos conocen.

Andrómeda rió.

—Vamos, sentaos. Os invita la casa.

—No, Andrómeda. Yo pago —Harry observó la mirada atenta de la mujer y sonrió de lado, pícaro—. Insisto.

Ella alzó las manos al cielo.

—Como quieras, Harry. Lleva a tu apuesto amigo a algún rincón para hablar. ¿No es eso lo que hiciste aquí ayer con el profesor Rousseau? —alzó las manos y abrió y cerró comillas—. "Hablar".

—¡Por supuesto que hablé con él! —Harry se llevó la mano al pecho, actuando ofendido—.Y Neville es un buen amigo mío, nada más.

Ella sonrió.

—Sé que nunca engañarías a tu querido profesor, Harry. Pero tal vez él no lo sabe. Ha venido aquí antes a decirme que os pusiera un ojo encima si llegabais a apareceros por aquí. Y no creo que haya sido pensando en vuestra seguridad.

Neville se encontró riendo con Harry. Pensar que alguien como Cylean Rousseau estaría celoso de alguien como él mismo era flipante.

—En fin, Harry —la mujer le sonrió afectuosamente—, toma asiento. Ya sabes qué hacer si quieres privacidad.

—Ven, Nev —Harry le llamó con un movimiento de mano y Neville fue tras él hasta una mesa al fondo. Eran mesas redondas y de madera, sin manteles. Las rodeaban sillones bajos que hacían recordar a Neville al aula de Adivinación, y se estremeció ligeramente al pensar en la esencia de ese lugar en específico.

Harry tocó el centro de la mesa que tenía un pequeño círculo de madera más oscura. Lo acarició con el dedo y Neville pudo ver —y sentir— la magnitud del encantamiento de privacidad que los rodeaba. Ahora sabía por qué no había notado a nadie, mágico o no, al entrar al lugar: todos estaban envueltos en aquella barrera protectora individual de cada mesa. Neville sintió la magia de la mujer haciendo efecto allí, y supo que sólo ella podía ver a sus clientes como si ningún tipo de protección privada les rodeara.

También se dio cuenta de por qué Harry había escogido ese lugar: allí podrían tener toda la privacidad que desearan.

—¿Conoces a Nymphadora Tonks? —preguntó Harry, mirándole a los ojos. Neville asintió: había oído hablar de ella—. Ella, Andrómeda, es su madre. Además es prima de Sirius. Tiene este local para juntar algo de dinero _muggle…_ Ella y su esposo, Ted, viven como _muggles_ , lo que supongo es una ofensa para la familia Black.

Neville apretó ligeramente los labios, intentando no llevarse por su línea de pensamientos. Con la edad que Andrómeda tenía, fácilmente podría ser la hermana de Bellatrix, lo que no le dejaba muchas buenas ideas respecto a la mujer. Pero Sirius era primo de ella, tanto de Bellatrix como de Andrómeda, y era un buen tipo. No debía prejuzgar.

—Es una idea muy interesante —extendió la mano ligeramente para atravesar el campo privado y sentir la magia en su piel. Era una intrincada línea de humo brillante, rodeándolos, envolviéndolos. Sólo ellos podrían oírse… ellos, y Andrómeda, pero la mujer no parecía muy dispuesta a escuchar a hurtadillas, además de que estaba demasiado lejos como para hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces, Neville? —preguntó Harry, siguiendo la línea de su mano, buscando que qué cosa estaba haciendo su amigo. Neville sintió ganas de darse la frente contra la mesa.

—Oh, nada… —se encogió de hombros mientras meditaba en silencio unos instantes. Él sabía muchos secretos de Harry, los guardaba, ¿por qué no debía Harry saber un secreto suyo? Él también lo guardaría—. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

—Adelante. Será un secreto —Harry se inclinó hacia él y Neville pasó saliva antes de hablar.

—Eh… este… puedo _sentir_ la magia.

Harry parpadeó y sonrió.

—Estás bromeando.

—No bromeo, Harry —Neville lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Desde que era pequeño. Mis padres… ellos también podían hacerlo. Mi madre aprendió a hacerlo, pero lo de mi padre era de nacimiento, al igual que mi abuela. Ambos podían ver, sentir, la magia. Yo siempre pude hacerlo, aunque abuela me dijo que debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero he buscado unos cuantos libros y estoy aprendiendo a manipularlo. Antes… no sólo era mi torpeza lo que me dificultaba hacer las cosas, sino la concentración de magia. Me desestabilizaba. ¿Y recuerdas en primero, cuando la escoba me sacó volando? Era porque aún no conseguía controlar mi propia magia y la magia de la escoba fue muy fuerte para mí. La magia… todo era visual, sensitivo, ¿sabes? Y me confundía muchísimo. Recién el año pasado busqué unos libros… hablé con el director, que me dio acceso al área restringida de la biblioteca para buscar sobre lo que me sucedía. Encontré cómo controlarlo, y estoy aprendiendo a utilizarlo.

Mientras Neville iba hablando la expresión de Harry varió. Primero pareció herido, luego consternado, y finalmente la euforia lo envolvía.

—¡Vaya, Neville! ¡Eso es genial! —no había nada actuado en la voz genuinamente maravillada de Harry—. ¡Eso debe ser maravilloso!

—No creas, Harry —Neville suspiró—. Tiene sus desventajas. Eso fue lo que llevó a la locura a mis padres.

La expresión de Harry cambió abruptamente.

—Oh, Nev, lo siento, no quería decir…

—Tranquilo, Harry —Neville le sonrió—. Estoy bien, ¿sabes? Bien. Yo… creo que no podía vivir en su sombra. He decidido que dejaré sus guerras y buscaré las mías propias. He… madurado, supongo, y aprendido a ver en mis errores, en los errores de todos. Yo, bueno, supongo que los amo después de todo, son mis padres, pero es más el peso de saber que _no están_ lo que me ha llevado a avergonzarme mucho tiempo. Y ahora seguramente dirás que no es una vergüenza que tus padres estén… así —su rostro se afligió por un momento y Harry extendió la mano para darle un apretón en la suya—, pero yo lo sentía. También sentí despecho, claro. Eran mis padres y _no estaban._ Pero comencé a darme cuenta de que ellos lo hicieron para protegerme, para proteger mi futuro, para proteger sus creencias. Yo… no seré la sombra de mis padres, no por más tiempo. He decidido avanzar.

Harry tenía una expresión solemne, pero conmovida. Le sonrió ligeramente, una mueca apenas, pero a Neville le infundió una calidez inesperada. No había hablado de ello con nadie. Bueno, había hablado con Luna, pero Luna era… diferente. Era una chica, en primer lugar, y además tenía una forma diferente de ver las cosas; diferente incluso a otras chicas de su edad. Pero hablar de ello con Harry era _liberador._

—Supongo que no soy quien para decirlo, pero, estoy orgulloso de ti, Neville.

El chico sintió que sus ojos ardían por un momento y su pecho se infló. Consideraba a Harry su amigo. Por eso, aquello significaba tanto para él.

—Vaya, chicos. Aquí tienen. Café, tarta de melaza. Si quieren más solo pidan —Andrómeda irrumpió el momento dejando tazas de café humeante y dos grandes porciones de tarta de melaza en un platón de porcelana con caramelo. Lucía casi tan buena como la que preparaban los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts, y también llevaba un poco de crema junto a un borde. Harry aceptó los cubiertos y le dio un sorbo al té. Neville, al ver la crema, también aceptó los cubiertos.

Neville probó el café y la tarta, y se relamió de gusto. Estaba exquisito. Luego se inclinó hacia Harry para, preguntar, como si nada:

—Harry, ¿el profesor Rousseau es un Mortífago?

Harry casi escupe su café.

—¿Qué? —se limpió la comisura de los labios con la manga del abrigo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, puedo sentir y ver la magia. Y la de él es demasiado oscura. Es de un gris turbulento y plomizo que pasa a negro cuando está rodeado de oscuridad, como en la casa de tu padrino. Es… siniestro.

Harry endureció sus facciones. Se inclinó hacia él y susurró:

—Y si así fuera… ¿qué?

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Son tus decisiones, Harry. Tú también debes escoger qué lugar luchar, qué pieza defender. Eres el chico que nunca tuvo opción. Tiene sentido que quieras involucrarte en algo que has decidido por mérito propio por primera vez.

Harry sonrió de forma cálida.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que puedo contártelo —se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa—. Cylean no es un Mortífago.

Neville alzó una ceja. Harry continuó.

—Cylean es la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Él, frente a Harry, ni siquiera se asombró. Esperaba algo como eso.

—Me sorprende que el director no lo supiera, o no ponga cartas en el asunto.

—Es una historia muy larga —suspiró Harry—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Tenemos una hora más —le recordó Neville, y Harry comenzó a contarle.

Desde que comenzó, Neville supo que no era la verdad. Harry era muy malo mintiendo e inventando historias, e incluso podía sentir como su magia se retorcía, nerviosa por el engaño que estaba cometiendo. Pero le siguió la corriente, apenas herido por la desconfianza de Harry. Sus motivos tendría.

Sintió rabia por el director y su forma de no hacer nada, sintió rabia por la familia de Harry, sintió despecho y desprecio por los Aurores que habían secundado a Dumbledore en el arte de hacer olvidar a los jóvenes lo que le habían hecho a su amigo. Pudo ver partes verdades y partes mentiras entre las narraciones de sus primeros encuentros con Cylean, y sobre la forma en que Harry había acabado transformado en un doble espía o algo similar al trabajo que efectuaba el profesor Snape, miembro de ambas Ordenes, pero solo siéndose fiel a sí mismo. Se sintió incluso de acuerdo con el pacto de seguridad que había llevado Harry con Voldemort, aunque le causó nerviosismo que su amigo estuviera tan cercano a ese hombre como para estrechar su mano, teniendo en cuenta de que había intentado matarlo toda su vida.

Cuando Harry terminó bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su café, ya frío, y atacó su porción de tarta con hambre. Les quedaban menos de cinco minutos para comer y marcharse al inicio de la calle a encontrarse con Sirius y Remus.

—Entonces, eso sucedió —Neville suspiró en su cuello y le dirigió una sonrisa—. No puedo decir que apoyo tus decisiones, pero son eso, Harry. Tus decisiones, tuyas, y de nadie más. Si así es lo que quieres… bien por ti.

Harry sonrió.

—Gracias, Neville.

Se volvieron para marcharse al mismo instante en que las figuras de Sirius y Remus entraban por la puerta del pub. Ambos fijaron la vista en los chicos, que ya habían salido del escudo de privacidad, y les sonrieron.

—Vaya, nosotros veníamos por algo para entrar en calor —dijo Sirius, acercándose a ellos y a Andrómeda—. Hola, prima.

—Hola, Sirius. Me alegro mucho por tu libertad —ella le dedicó una sonrisa cálida—. ¿A dónde irán estos chicos después?

—A casa, por supuesto —respondió Sirius, sonando ofendido. Remus le dio un empujón ligero y Sirius suspiró—. Acompañaré a Neville a casa de su abuela. Harry irá con Remus a casa.

Neville observó la mirada en el rostro de Harry. Había ligera decepción allí, aunque no sabía qué la causaba, y decidió mejor no preguntar. Sería mejor así.

Se despidieron en la puerta de Grimmauld Place. Neville, del otro lado de la calle, agitó la mano hacia Harry y le gritó algo así como "Nos veremos en el colegio, ¡escríbeme!" y Harry rió antes de ser tragado, junto con Remus, por el aura oscura de la casa. Era increíble lo que los _muggles_ se perdían, se dijo Neville, mirando como la magia oscura y poderosa trepaba las paredes y se elevaba hacia el cielo como un halo. Era tenebroso, truculento y ciertamente maravilloso.

—Ejem —Sirius Black se aclaró la garganta de forma grave para llamar su atención. Neville se volteó y le sonrió ligeramente—. Sujétate de mi brazo. Nos apareceremos cerca de la casa de Augusta. ¿Aún tiene esas barreras anti-aparición en la casa?

Neville asintió y se sujetó al brazo del padrino de su amigo. Un tirón seguido de un "¡Crack!" y todo giró —la magia que lo rodeó fue poderosa, potente, embriagante— y pronto Neville veía como se erigía la mansión Longbottom, lo único que él recordaba haber llamado hogar —aparte de Hogwarts, claro.

Sirius Black le dejó frente a los portones de su casa y se aseguró de que entrara. Luego, con una sonrisa extraña, le revolvió los cabellos. Neville no supo por qué dijo lo que dijo, pero cuando lo hizo, hubo un sentimiento especial allí:

—Gracias por cuidar de Harry, Neville. Pero ahora deberás cuidarlo más de ahora en adelante.

Neville intentó preguntarle algo, pero los portones de hierro de la mansión se cerraron y con otro _crack_ Sirius Black se desapareció, dejándolo en amplios jardines y desolación.

* * *

Harry entró al número 12 con una extraña sensación de liviandad. También se sentía ligeramente descompuesto, pero aquello era una consecuencia de haber sido sincero —o casi— con alguien tan cercano. En menos de una semana había revelado la verdad a dos personas que quería y no había sido rechazado por ello. Ahora haría falta a Remus, pero tenía una idea del peso que significaría aquello para el profesor Lupin: después de todo, su novia era un Auror. Sería difícil para él ocultárselo.

Remus dio un apretón en los hombros.

—¿Cómo pasaste el día? —preguntó, cálidamente, mientras se dirigían a la sala.

Harry levantó sus bolsas.

—Compré un par de cosas.

El hombre lobo rió.

—Me doy cuenta. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos escogiendo o ha sido algo más tranquilo?

—¿Qué, me crees Sirius? —burló Harry, sacándole al hombre una carcajada—. Si mal no recuerdo, era él el que iba a comprar diez tipos de guantes de cuero de dragón para usar con su motocicleta y finalmente acabó comprando una peluca rubia.

Remus rió, recordando aquellos momentos de su juventud. En particular era una anécdota muy divertida que Harry se sabía del tipo de cosas que Sirius Black le repetía en sus noches buenas.

—Ha sido entretenido, después de todo —y Harry no supo si su ex profesor se refería a aquella situación o a la tarde de compras. Después de todo, asintió—. Bien, Harry, aquí te dejo. Quedé con encontrarme con Tonks. Tiene la _matalobos_ preparada.

Harry recordó que esa noche era luna llena. Tal vez por ese motivo Remus se veía tan desmejorado, aunque sabía disimularlo de una manera fantástica.

Se despidieron allí. Remus no había ni siquiera alcanzado a quitarse la chaqueta nevada porque ya se estaba marchando. Entonces, allí estaba. A solas con Tom… porque Tom, si mal no recordaba, le había prometido estar en la biblioteca esperándolo. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Ah, _Tom._

Primero pasó por su habitación a dejar los bolsos. Se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó descuidadamente sobre la cama. Hizo lo mismo con el sweater marca Weasley que había utilizado, con la bufanda de Tom y quedó en camisa. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca veía la luz del sol extinguirse lentamente en el día nublado. Era la primera hora de la tarde, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaban en invierno, y los inviernos eran fríos y oscuros en Londres.

Harry no tocó la puerta al entrar a la biblioteca. Tom, luciendo como Cylean, le fulminó con unos ojos fríos mientras cerraba de un golpe el libro entre sus dedos. Era un grueso tomo encuadernado en cuero negro que lanzó polvo a ambos lados al ser tratado con tanta brutalidad. Harry retrocedió un paso.

Tom estaba enfadado. Podía _sentirlo._

No era exactamente dolor en la cicatriz, hacía tiempo que todo había dejado de ser dolor en su cicatriz. Era como un sentimiento que no era suyo, corroyendo sus venas lenta y tortuosamente, subiendo y bajando por todo el cuerpo al igual que la sangre. Tom estaba enfadado. Y cuánto.

El hombre dejó delicadamente el libro sobre la mesa ratona junto al sofá y se levantó para eliminar la distancia entre ambos. En todo momento sus ojos no habían abandonado su rostro, su mirada fría seguía siendo la misma. No era un juego. No era una broma.

—¿Fue entretenida tu salida con Longbottom? —preguntó, gélido. Harry asintió, envalentonándose.

—Sí, realmente entretenida.

El clima del ambiente se podía cortar incluso con un papel.

—¿De qué hablaron? —inquirió Tom, con un tono de voz incluso peor que le gélido: falsamente dulce. Le hacía recordar a Umbridge, en cierta forma. Le daba escalofríos.

—De todo y de nada. ¿Por qué? —intentó fingir inocencia. Ya se imaginaba lo que vendría… aunque no había forma de que les hubiera oído a menos que…

La sonrisa fría y hueca de Tom le puso el vello de punta.

—¿Por casualidad no mencionaste que yo era un Mortífago? Oh, no, déjame recordar —se llevó la mano a la frente, suspirando, con falsa frustración—. "El segundo de Voldemort".

Harry apretó los labios antes de escupir un "bastardo" en voz baja. Guardó silencio e intentó controlar su genio.

No pudo.

—¿Me seguiste? —siseó.

—Puse un encantamiento en la bufanda que te di para poder oír lo que decías —no parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo—. Necesitaba tener un control sobre la situación.

—¡Control sobre la situación! —gritó Harry, fuera de sí—. ¡No era una maldita situación! ¡Era una jodida salida con un amigo!

—Era una situación en la que mi _compañero_ se ve _a solas_ con otro muchacho de su edad próximo a convertirse en peón de la Orden del Fénix a seguir por los pasos de sus padres.

Harry soltó una risa histérica, discordante.

—¿Todo esto fue por celos? —preguntó, con indignación—. ¡Por Merlín, Tom! ¡Paso más horas al día con Draco Malfoy que con Neville Longbottom y no estás celoso de Malfoy! ¿Por qué estar celoso de Neville?

Harry iba a seguir hablando cuando fue arrastrado hasta una pared. Su espalda golpeó con fuerza y todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones a la vez que una mano se aferraba a su garganta.

—Que te quede claro, Potter —siseó Tom, directamente en su oído, con una voz que era oscura en la oscuridad, espesa y poderosa—. _No estoy celoso._ Comprende eso. Tú… me… fallaste.

Lo soltó. Harry se frotó el cuello.

—No le dije que tú eras Voldemort —Harry se mordió el labio, sintiendo cómo su pecho se doblaba y su corazón latía demasiado fuerte—. No le dije… le dije que eras un Mortífago, y por Dios, Tom, es sólo Neville. No le dirá a nadie.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —Tom aún seguía cerca de él, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero tan distante emocionalmente que dolía—. ¿Por qué confías ciegamente en él? ¿Por qué crees que no te traicionará? No debes fiarte de nadie, maldita sea. ¿No te das cuenta que estamos en peligro? ¿No te das cuenta de que cada paso que damos es arriesgarnos? No sólo se trata de la jodida aprobación de tus amigos, de tu padrino, del jodidísimo director, ¡se trata de nuestra posición! Longbottom podría hablar. Se iría de boca, y todo se iría al caño. Todos mis planes se irán al traste por culpa de _un mocoso que no supo guardar un miserable secreto._

Si Harry hubiera podido retroceder más, lo hubiera hecho. Pero con la espalda contra la pared no pudo hacer nada. Le ardían los ojos y deseó que fuera efecto del polvo del aire. Sentía la garganta cerrada con un nudo poderoso.

—Lo siento —siseó Harry, tragándose su orgullo—. No pensé en eso… Neville siempre ha sido un buen amigo para mí. Pero… No creo que él sea capaz de decir nada. Él es mi _amigo._

—Valoras mucho la amistad, Harry —Tom pasó a su lado, mirándole con frialdad—. Cuando te den una puñalada por la espalda, sabrás que yo _te lo dije._

Tom se marchó de la biblioteca dejando a Harry hecho un manojo de nervios. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía deseos de llorar por la situación. En poco menos de cinco minutos todo se había ido a la mierda. Pero completamente.

Cuando oyó el sonido del portazo salió de la biblioteca, necesitando hablar con Tom. Era orgulloso. Pero sabía que si se enfadaba, seguramente no se resolvería nunca; Tom no era de aquellos que ceden, o piden perdón.

Echó a correr escaleras abajo y persiguió la puerta. Llegó a ver la silueta de la túnica de Tom encogerse en sí misma y desaparecer con un atronador sonido. Se quedó allí, gélido, con el corazón en la garganta y el frío filtrándose entre sus huesos.

Entonces, comenzó a correr.

Tom tenía una residencia en Londres. Sabía dónde era, él mismo le había dicho. ¿Habría ido allí? Y de todas formas, ¿a dónde más podría ir? Se suponía que tenía un solo lugar al cual acudir en caso de abandonar Grimmauld Place, en caso de abandonarlo a él.

Harry se internó en la nieve. El viento le cortaba la piel y era tarde para volver e internarse en la calidez de un abrigo. Si entraba, Sirius no le dejaría salir, por lo que echó a correr, agitándose pero por lo menos entrando en calor.

El departamento de Cylean Rousseau no quedaba lejos, pero debió esquivar automóviles, personas caminando y niños que le miraban como si estuviera loco. Posiblemente lo estaba.

Llegó a la dirección y sólo debía cruzar la calle, una calle de doble mano con bastante tráfico. Apresurado como estaba, con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas con suficiente fuerza para volverlo irracional, se zambulló de un salto a la calle repleta de automóviles casi siendo atropellado por uno. Corrió, y estando a punto de llegar al otro lado de la calle sintió cómo una mano tiraba de su ropa y le arrojaba a la acera, a la vez que sintió el silbido del automóvil al pasar a toda velocidad donde antes había estado. Oyó el _crack_ de los lentes al romperse y maldijo entre dientes. Quieto, sentía los músculos entumecidos y el corazón latiéndole desaforadamente en el pecho.

—¿Estás _loco_? —oyó una voz muy conocida, y Harry sintió ligero alivio. La voz no estaba fría y hueca como minutos atrás, y a pesar de que estaba cargada de rabia, era mejor que oírle vacío.

—Tom —Harry se levantó, con los trozos rotos de los lentes en las manos. Tom tironeó de él hasta arrastrarlo por la calle rumbo al edificio que se erigía de forma natural, con ladrillos desnudos naranjas y ventanas de marcos blancos con llamativos y bonitos balcones cargados de plantas. Le arrastró rumbo a un ascensor y una vez dentro de él (y que Tom marcara el tercer piso) sacó una varita blanca con mango en forma de hueso. Harry la reconoció.

— _Reparo_ —dijo Tom, señalando los lentes de Harry, y estos volvieron a estar como si nada les hubiera sucedido. Harry sintió calidez. Tom se _preocupaba._

Llegaron al tercer piso, a la puerta B, blanca con letras cobrizas, y se adentraron al más extraño departamento que Harry pudiera haber visto nunca. Las paredes estaban completamente adornadas con posters de bandas y fotografías en movimiento, fotografías de paisajes y dibujos al acuarela sin marco, solo papeles pegados a los ladrillos que, a pesar de estar desnudos, demostraban estar cubiertos. Los muebles eran de madera clara, algunos de ellos muy viejos y otros realmente nuevos. Había un gran sofá remendado en muchos lados en el centro de la habitación frente a una mesa ratona de madera cubierta con un mantel de lana tejida. Decoraciones extrañas —muñecas rusas, monos de jade, Budas, Shivas, katanas cruzadas en una de las paredes, una planta de aspecto extraño completamente azul— hacían al lugar cargado y nada acogedor.

—Cylean tiene un gusto extraño —comentó Harry, y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado y temblando. Tom también parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, porque fue hacia un rincón y volvió con un tapado que más que abrigo parecía edredón. Lo cubrió y lanzó varios encantamientos sobre él: al instante, Harry estaba seco y cálido, aunque no se deshizo del abrigo.

—Este departamento no es de él, es de su hermano —explicó Tom, observándolo todo como si quisiera lanzar un _Incendio_ sobre todas las cosas extravagantes de aquel lugar—. Thierry.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Harry, siguiendo los pasos de Tom, que fue a sentarse sobre el sofá de tela remendada. Harry se sentó a su lado, a una prudente distancia.

—No, aún no tuve el… _placer_ —la forma en que dijo la palabra le hacía ver el inmenso placer que sería para él conocer a alguien con un gusto tan extraño para fundir el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle en un solo departamento de forma que resultaba una mezcla estúpida y asquerosa de cosas—. Espero que en los escasos cinco minutos que estuviste corriendo por media ciudad, sin considerar que podrías haber utilizado el flú, hayas aprendido algo.

—¿No salir sin abrigo cuando hay nieve? —Harry intentó bromear. Tom frunció el ceño, sin embargo parecía ligeramente ablandado. Había algo diferente en su rostro, algo más crudo y emocional… ¿tal vez sus ojos brillaban un poco más que de costumbre? ¿O tal vez tenía el rostro levemente enrojecido? Harry no alcanzaba a comprender—. Vale, bien. Yo… no puedo evitar confiar en mis amigos, Tom. Ellos nunca me han fallado.

—Déjame recordarte tu cuarto año, cuando Ronald Weasley creía que habías puesto tu nombre en el Cáliz.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Tom.

—Bueno, pero Ron volvió. Se arrepintió de su desconfianza. Él… es mi amigo ahora, pero él y yo estamos bastante distanciados. Le quiero, sí. Pero Neville… él ha estado ahí, conmigo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre en silencio y guardando mis secretos. Puedo confiar en Neville. _Podemos_ confiar en Neville.

Tom arrugó el entrecejo unos instantes. Luego, su rostro se descompuso. Harry creyó que estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta monumental como ya le había visto hacer y Tom le había dicho que los Señores Oscuros fingiendo ser profesores no hacen rabietas, sólo hacen protestas explosivas, y había sido muy gracioso, pero el rostro de Tom permaneció descompuesto y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, tomando bocanadas de aire cada vez más grandes, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Harry jamás le había visto así.

—¿Tom? —se acercó a él, puso la mano sobre la suya, sobre su pecho. El corazón latía con fuerza resonante, demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte—. ¿Estás… bien?

Tom le hizo un gesto con la mano. Harry esperó.

—Eres un idiota —gruñó Tom, luego de unos segundos—. Un maldito idiota. ¿Tienes idea de que…? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue…? —estaba confundido, peleando con sus palabras. Harry le miró sin comprender. Desde que había entrado a aquel departamento se sentía completamente perdido—. ¿Acaso puedes hacerte una idea de…? No, no puedes, niñato malcriado, engreído, estúpido…

—¿Tom? —Harry se inclinó hacia él, intentando comprender—. ¿De qué hablas?

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron con fuerza. Harry intentó retroceder. Los iris estaban completamente rojos.

—¡Casi te _atropellan_! —siseó, en una voz oscura y amenazante—. ¡Casi te hace añicos un mugroso _automóvil!_ —hablaba en gritos susurrados, y era más peligros que si estuviera gritando—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me pasó por la cabeza cuando saltaste a esa calle? Me aparecí en la acera para esperarte tan pronto te vi del otro lado y de pronto, ese repugnante _muggle_ con ese cacharro metálico acelera como si _deseara_ pasarte por encima… —tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, los ojos de un rojo furioso, las manos le temblaban—. ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! —gritó finalmente—. Hoy, te arriesgas con el mocoso Longbottom de compras _solos_ sin la protección del perro y del lobo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que los bastardos que tengo de seguidores están al ojo avizor en busca de algo que les haga que les tenga estima? ¡Capturar a Harry Potter y a su amiguito casi squib les pondría en alto rango! —le sujetó con fuerza de los hombros—. Le contaste la verdad a Longbottom. Bien. Confiaste ciegamente más en él que en mí. Rompiste nuestro acuerdo. Bien. _Bien._ Y ahora, casi como si quisieras seguir metiendo la pata, te lanzas a una calle llena de tráfico y estás a punto de ser atropellado no una, ¡dos veces! —le sacudió con fuerza, clavándole los dedos en la carne a través del grueso abrigo. Harry, perplejo, intentó calmar su acelerada respiración—. ¿Sabes lo cerca que he estado de perderte? No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido todo el _puto_ día.

Harry boqueó, incapaz de decir algo. Las palabras se le quedaban detenidas en la garganta, e incluso le costaba respirar normalmente. Boqueó nuevamente, como pez fuera del agua, y Tom frustrado le soltó con violencia, haciéndole retroceder un paso. Se aferró de los cabellos con las manos, aún sus ojos rojos, y tembló de pies a cabeza.

Harry reconocía los síntomas. Tom estaba al borde o en el inicio de un ataque de nervios. Se adelantó y buscó las manos de Tom, enredando sus dedos, abrazándolo y abrazándose en el proceso.

—Lo siento —susurró, con la voz consternada, recuperando el habla—. He sido estúpido. Siempre lo soy, ¿a que sí? Pero hoy más que siempre. No… no sabía que te preocupases por mí de esta forma.

—¿Cómo no puedo preocuparme por ti, maldito ingrato? —gruñó Tom, arrastrando las palabras con un tono de voz bajo, tembloroso, pero a la vez más seguro que nunca—. Te amo.

Hubo silencio. A Harry, el corazón le estalló en el pecho, impartiéndole calidez por todo el cuerpo. _Te amo._ Las palabras eran dulces, extrañas de su boca, y Harry sabía que había una parte de Cylean en todo el asunto porque dudaba mucho que Tom realmente estuviera consciente de lo que hacía o decía debido al estado de desesperación y nerviosismo en el que estaba, pero allí, así, lo había dicho. Harry sonrió.

—Yo también te amo, Tom. Y escúchame, ¿vale? No permitiré que nada me pase, que nada _nos_ pase. Que nada nos separe. Neville nos apoya, Hermione lo hace, Luna lo hace, incluso Ginny lo hace y está más cercana a la verdad que Neville. Mis amigos harán lo que sea para verme feliz, y estoy feliz _contigo._ Sirius nos apoya. Maldición, hasta el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore nos apoya, aunque quedará de cuadritos si llega a saber la verdad. No me perderás. Sólo quiero que me asegures algo.

Hubo un silencio. Tom tragó saliva y preguntó, luego, con la voz ronca:

—¿Qué?

—Yo tampoco te perderé a ti.

—Mocoso, nunca te dejaré ir, que eso te quede en claro.

—Estoy bien con eso —susurró Harry, para levantar el rostro y besarlo. Funcionaba que Tom estuviera inclinado sobre él, porque el hombre le sacaba unos centímetros cruciales a la hora de alcanzar sus labios y unirse.

Se besaron lenta y pausadamente, al principio, como una muestra mutua de cariño, de aprecio, de _amor_. Si bien los besos de Tom nunca tenían aquel cariño —siempre solían ser brutales, devastadores, poderosos, avariciosos— esta vez tenía ese matiz diferente. El matiz de una confesión, de un secreto a voces. Estaba completamente enamorado, realmente enamorado, y aquello no podría cambiarlo nada, ni nadie.

Tom retrocedió hasta el sofá y se dejó caer, Harry tomando asiento a horcajadas suyo. Los labios del hombre recorrieron su rostro, su mandíbula, bajaron por su cuello. Lamió la nuez de adán con la punta de la lengua, y Harry dejó que un indecoroso gemido partiera de sus labios rumbo directamente a la entrepierna de Tom.

El abrigo cayó al suelo descuidadamente y las manos de Tom, frías al contraste con la piel de Harry, recorrieron su espalda por sobre la camisa y se hundieron por debajo de la tela, acariciando pecho y espalda. Harry se estremeció, aunque poco tenía que ver con la temperatura en las manos de su pareja y más con las sensaciones que le producía tener la lengua de Tom en su cuello y sus manos explorando su cuerpo. Era diferente a todo lo que había sentido hasta el momento. Demasiado diferente.

Y diferente para bien.

Harry buscó con sus manos deshacer los botones de la camisa de Tom y, tembloroso como nunca antes, acabó por arrancarlos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El cuerpo le ardía, febril. Todo punzaba y todo quemaba, y en contraste las heladas manos de Tom le causaban escalofríos feroces por todo el cuerpo.

La piel estuvo descubierta. Se tomaron su tiempo. No había apuro. Mientras la nieve golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana sus cuerpos se envolvían con calidez, caricias, manos que se buscan y bocas que piden por más. En algún momento Harry dio de espaldas contra el suelo alfombrado, una alfombra peluda que le hacía cosquillas en la espalda, y Tom besó sus rodillas, sus muslos pálidos, hundió la lengua y tomó posesión de aquello que podría considerar suyo. Harry se retorció preso de una conjugación nueva del verbo sentir. Las ropas habían quedado abandonadas en un rincón sobre el sofá, las manos se extendían sobre pieles desnudas y sudorosas, se veían bajo la débil iluminación de las farolas eléctricas de la calle y el fuego de la chimenea en un rincón de la habitación, demasiado lejano para ofrecerles calor pero no demasiado lejano para permitirles verse, contemplarse, amarse bajo el color dorado de las llamas.

Tom dejó que Harry envolviera sus piernas en torno a sus caderas y se dejó llevar a su interior. Primero despacio, besando los ojos cerrados con fuerza de su ahora amante, acariciándole para eliminar la tensión de su cuerpo. Se movió, primero despacio intentando acostumbrarle a tenerle, y luego aumentando de velocidad a medida que los quejidos se transformaban en gemidos, moviéndose dentro y fuera una y otra vez.

Harry dejó que su cuerpo se arqueara, sus brazos envueltos con fuerza en torno al cuello de Tom, sus bocas unidas, sus lenguas frotándose. Todo se volvía irracional y racional, ambicioso y feroz, fogoso y arduo. El placer los envolvía y los llevaba hasta el límite para que Tom aminorase el movimiento y continuara, lento, pausado, hasta que sus cuerpos volvían a llegar al borde del quiebre y todo volvía a girar.

Podrían haber sido horas, pero apenas fue poco más de media de ella cuando Tom volvió a darle al punto más sensible de Harry, Harry se curvó y gruñó, todo estallando. La estrechez se volvió tal que ni Tom pudo tolerarlo, acabando allí, dejándose caer mitad en el alfombrado y mitad en el suelo, con la respiración errática.

Fue particularmente cálido, particularmente dulce —como una caricia, una disculpa, un susurro en la oscuridad después de una pesadilla— y sencillamente ideal. Fue lo que ambos necesitaban.

Harry se volteó para volver a unir sus labios con los de Tom, encontrando con que su amante parecía demasiado satisfecho como para protestar cuando, pícaro, le mordió. Ambos rieron, risas roncas, jadeantes, se voltearon y esta vez era Harry quien se encontraba sobre el pecho de Tom con los dedos enredados en su cabello, _agradeciéndole_ , cuando oyeron el estruendo.

La puerta estaba siendo aporreada.

Harry observó a Tom, preocupado, y éste se levantó y movió su varita para limpiar a ambos. El chico sintió frío y se envolvió en el abrigo que cerró mientras oía los golpes.

La figura de Tom se volvió difusa mientras se ponía una bata azul oscura de tela suave —Harry la reconocía de la habitación de su profesor— y entonces, cuando abrió la puerta, Harry enterró la cara en la alfombra intentando pasar desapercibido.

Sirius Black estaba allí, furioso.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Harry quería que un agujero se abriera en la tierra y le tragase. Sin embargo, se la arregló para responder.

—Por Merlín, ¿acaso no se puede tener _privacidad_?

Sirius le buscó en la lúgubre habitación hasta encontrarle. Pareció querer acercarse cuando se percató de las ropas sobre el sofá, y su rostro se descompuso como si hubiera chupado un limón.

—Oh, diablos, yo, Merlín, Morgana, no quería, es decir —Sirius comenzó a trabarse con las palabras, algo realmente extraño en él, y Tom le enseñó la puerta.

—Si me haces el favor, Black, espéranos en Grimmauld Place. Harry y yo iremos en unos minutos.

Sirius, demasiado sumiso para el gusto de Harry, asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. La poca luz de la habitación cubrió el tono rosado de sus mejillas.

Harry enterró la cara en la alfombra de nuevo.

—Si me dice algo voy a matarlo —amenazó, y Tom rió sonoramente.

—Si me dice algo _a mí_ voy a matarlo —se acercó y lo cargó en brazos como si fuera una princesa. Harry intentó protestar, pero encontró que se le dificultaba moverse—. ¿Listo para regresar a Grimmauld? Allí estaremos mejor que aquí.

—En cualquier lugar, donde estés tú, yo estaré bien.

Tom sonrió y besó la frente de Harry, completamente conmovido.

—Entonces, estamos en las mismas.

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo. Me ha costado mogollón escribirlo pero cuando le cogí la mano fluyó fácil y rápido de mis dedos, y me ha encantado escribirlo, me ha encantado leerlo, corregirlo, en fin, puedo decir que de momento es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de todo el fic. He amado darle este poder a Neville, el personaje menospreciado por categoría, y he amado las descripciones de Neville (muchas gracias a Arkantos, mi bb homohetbiaconfundido, que me ha facilitado descripciones de cómo ve a Tom y a Harry en este fic que le he obligado a leer rompiendo su categoría de fanático del Drarry), en fin, lo he amado. Así que ahora los dejo esperando tener vuestros hermosos y sentsualones comentarios; ¿qué les pareció? ¿Cambiarían algo? ¿Están de acuerdo con lo que sucedió? ¿Están a favor, en contra? ¿Queréis saber la historia de los guantes de piel de dragón y la peluca rubia? ¿O la historia de cómo Sirius se probó veinte pantalones de cuero y al final no compró ninguno? Si queréis leer ambas historias, dejad review pidiéndolas; os complaceré ;)**

 **Adoro este fic y todo lo que conlleva. Adoro escribir para vosotros que me llenáis de alegría con vuestros reviews. Por favor, jamás dejéis de hacerlo; On the way out no sería nada sin vosotros. :'D**

 **Os amo. No como Tom ama a Harry, ni como Harry ama a Tom, porque sólo amo a una persona de esa manera y su nombre comienza con J, pero esto no es una confesión, no, nah. Amo vuestros reviews, así que por favor dejadme sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo lo que queráis en ellos. ¿Sí?**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer. *inserte aquí corazón BIEN gay***

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

 _~Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It´s our town, everybody screm_

 _In this town of Halloween_

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _I am the one hiding under yours stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 _This is Halloween~_


	27. Animagia y metamorfomagia

**Hola, hermosas criaturas. ¿Cómo se encuentran en este día tan agradable? Yo acabo de regresar de mi amado/odiado hospital y me encuentro en posición de subir un nuevo capítulo. ¡YAY!**

 **Y también de responder vustros reviews, por supuesto. ;)**

 **Rebe Marauder: ¿Te ha encantado? ¡ME ALEGRO MUCHÍSIMO! :D Me ha fascinado escribir a Neville. Le adoro. Y pues... me guardo mis respuestas hasta que leas este capítulo ;)**

 **Lilyth369: ¡Amor eterno a los celos de Tom! Aunque Tommy no acepte que siente celos, claro, porque después de todo él es el Lord Oscuro, ¿por qué sentirse celoso de un mocoso? (Y eso es lo que piensa Tom de todos los pretendientes de Harry, JÁ).**

 **Christine C: ¡A mí me encanta que te haya encantado! Pues, eso se revelará en este capítulo ;)**

 **Daniela Pagia: ¿Sabes que ya lo escribí? x'D Lo tengo en el móvil, en una aplicación de notas. Debo compartilo y subirlo aquí... sí, debo hacerlo. Probablemente mañana lo haga, si me doy un tiempo. Si no, deberéis esperar un poco. Y sí, amor eterno a Tom. JAJAJA No, el hermano de Cylean está a años luz de aparecer. Pero tranquila, tendrá su momento ;)**

 **ShirayGaunt: Con los comentarios que me dejas, chica, yo me hago una fiesta. ME ENCANTAN. LAS COSAS QUE ME DICES SON ALMÑSLMÑSNL. SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICOETCÉTERA. Pues te entiendo perfectamente. Algunas veces sólo necesitas relajarte (y dejarme review. Porque me dejas review y yo te dejo mi amor). ¡HALLOWEEN! Yo me disfracé de muggle. JÁ. Y TODOS SON BUENOS. ¿Te ha agradado este Neville? Yo lo amo *inserte corazón gay*. Ay, lo de las uñas, suele pasar. A mí me pasa que como las tengo muy largas le hago rayas a toda la pantalla del móvil y es como AHHH F*CK. Salida de chicas ;) Los llevé a comprar ropa porque subconscientemente quiero ir a comprar ropa. Toda la ropa que tengo o me queda grande o pequeña. Y es HORRIBLE. Así que mientras yo escribo, ellos hacen lo que yo no hago (como magia, follar, comprar, follar, magia, follar, magia... en fin, supongo que entiendes). ... malo, malo Tom (un comentario random: cada vez que digo "malo Tom" o algo al respecto recuerdo a un gatito mío con el mismo nombre, que era un hijodeput porque siempre me llenaba los brazos de arañazos xDD) "Puede ahcer que se esponje tu león" JAJAJAJAJAJA CÓMO ME HACES REÍR TÍA XDDDDD ¿Te ha gustado su primera vez? Y pues sí, ha ahorrado mucha conversación... mucha conversación. No digo inútil, así bien so inútil, pero cuando en los fics o novelas se ponen densos como diciendo "vale, vamos a hacerlo, pero antes vamos a hablar de todo el miedo que nos ha llevado a este momento y preguntar mil veces por si estás seguro/a..." no, no me atrae mucho. (Aunque lo he hecho, corrompiendo menores desde tiempos inmemorables). JAJAJA LOS ABUELOS DE TU EDAD TOMMY TE ESTÁ APUNTANDO CON SU VARITA CORRE, Y NO, NO CON LA VARITA DE CARNE, ESA ES TODA DE HARRY... AY MERLÍN AHORA HARRY ME ESTÁ APUNTANDO CON SU VARITA DE MADERA, AUXILIO *corte de cámara. Pantalla a rayas de colores* Lo sentimos, el servicio se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicioAh por qué como los móviles. Bien. Sí, me he dado cuenta x'D Y da material para un fic (?) porque todo da material para fic en estos días j3j3j3j3. LE DIJO TE AMO. Fue la confesión más hermosa desde la confesión de Magnus a Alec (?) (Siento cómo mis seguidores bajan con esta comparación). (JÁ). JAJAJAJAJA. DEBO, DEFINITIVAMENTE DEBO, INCLUIR ESO EN ALGÚN SITIO. ¿No te molesta, verdad? También dudo mucho que Tom ría, probablemente sólo le de un pequeño e íntimo castigo *guiño guiño* sabes lo que me refiero *guiño guiño* Aunque aún no le he dado un escarmiento a Sirius por irrumpir la nochecita, que lo tendrá, lo tendrá! *lanza besos y abrazos al aire* Aquí la conti, hermosa criatura. BESOS. (Hoy sí que me pasé con las mayúsculas...)**

 **Madhara Flux: ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya encantado! ¡De veras! Es que... escribir fanfics tiene como única recompensa los reviews de gente que me lee. Y de verdad, con cada uno, cada uno que me dice que le encantó, que lo adoró, que le gustó, que me sugiere cosas, que me da sus opiniones, ¡me hace muy feliz! Es hermoso, gracias. Ahora, vamos a tu respuesta: Neville es uno de mis favoritos. Tiene tanto para sacar provecho. Lo ahondan muy poco, y sólo sabemos de él que tiene muchas inseguridades que consigue superar de a poco gracias al ED y la resistencia. Pero, ¿y si las superara antes? Este sería el resultado, de seguro. ¡Y quién es! Hoy se revela, aquí, sólo estate atenta ;) Y la he puesto a trabajar porque también opino lo mismo. En los fics slash dejan mucho a las mujeres de lado, a pesar de que mayormente sean escritos por mujeres. O las toman como unas frívolas, rompehogares, o manipuladoras. ¿No puede haber mujeres que se valgan por sí mismas? Y aunque en este capítulo trate muy mal a Hermione (una de las mujeres importantes en la saga original) y en los próximos capítulos también... intento darle otro giro de tuerca. Otra motivación. Hermione siempre me ha encantado, pero me ha parecido muy confiada en lo que ella lee, siente, o es dicho por una figura de autoridad. ¿Y si se confiara con esa misma seguridad a un aroma? Ahí lo dejo ;) Vuelvo a tu respuesta: el anterior capítulo tuvo mucho sentimiento en ello. Lo escribí con todo el corazón, y me alegra mucho que sepan apreciarlo. Fue una declaración de amor que debía estar allí, en ese lugar, en ese momento, en esa situación. Punto final al asunto. ¿Tu capítulo favorito? Gracias, definitivamente, gracias. Besos.**

 **Bonny83: "si los señores oscuros te hacen sentir así yo quiero uno para mi" RT, FAV, X2, X3, X4, FAV, FAV, FAAAAAAV. Ejem. He estado mucho con tuiter, lo siento ;)**

 **AkumaOlympus: Yo me disculpo por mi ausecia durante casi las últimas dos semanas ( u . u ) ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! Me alegra, también, haberte sorprendido. Sorprender a la gente, como mi buen Arkantos me dijo, es un signo de ser un buen escritor. Y que os hayáis sorprendido me hace sentir así, más o menos: "alñmsljsnñsaldñlsamdlk" (traducido: fangirleo intenso). Y esa pelea era MUY previsible x'D Y ya lo he dicho, la historia de los pantalones de cuero está escrita (la primera parte) y tiene un poco más de mil palabras, pero la tengo en el móvil, y uff, pasarla será un reto. Y, ¿te cuento un secreto? *se acerca a su oído* Habrá wolfstar en esta historia. Pero shhhhh. Tranquila, no me molestan los comentarios largos, es más, ¡los amo! *inserte corazón gay* Te adoro, gracias mil ( u v u )**

 **MaruCakes18: Bonis Voldy, dos palabras que nunca creí ver juntas JAJAJA. Y sólo te diré que no has fracasado como detective. ¡Pero lee! ¡El capítulo te lo dirá mejor que yo! *guiño guiño* No se trata de importancia, se trata de darle lo que merece ;) No hay de qué, gracias a ti por comentar. Besos :***

 **Vivi Neko: La primera vez que leí tu review leí "son tan guaaays" y luego lo releí y vi que decía gays y fue mucho para mí x'DDDD Oh Tom, tus celos aterran hasta a los lectores. *se oye la voz de Tom diciendo "¡NO ESTABA CELOSO!"* ¿De verdad te ha parecido intenso? omg *corazón* Yo nerviosa, tú calmada. Debo responder más reviews y se me acabará la hora del cyber. Primero: ¿Amas a Nev? ¡BIENVENIDA AL CLUB DE FANS! :DDD Es ese amigo que Harry sé que necesita. Y en este capítulo se sabrá quién es su Romeo ;) Segundo: Amo como todos los que leen en cap pasan de insultar a Tom a amarlo así de la nada, JAJA. Porque ha dicho "te amo" se ha salvado el pellejo de los tomatazos que iban a lanzarle x3 Su relación no, no es sana, pero eso no hace que no sean tal para cual. Tercero: huyó con la cola entre las patas, pobre Sirius ( u . u ) Pero bien, debía hacerlo. Me fascina que creas que ha sido un excelente capítulo y que sea tu favorito. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a ti por comentar, por seguirme, por leer, por todo! ¡Gracias!**

 **Guest: "que viva el lado oscuro" "que les enseñen que no hay oscuridad". ¡Cariño, ambas sucederán, te lo aseguro! (?).**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: ¡Ya está escrita! Jajaja ;3 ¡No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme, pero intentaré alegrarme! ¡He creado un capítulo capaz de apartar a las personas de su vida muggle. OMG. Tom sigue insistiendo que no tuvo celos, que sólo cuidaba lo que le pertenece. Y pues, no le he dado escarmiento a Sirius, pero ya lo tendrá en un poco/mucho tiempo... j3j3j3**

 **Ro: ¡Hola! ¡Me alegro que te encante! Y que te divierta, jajaja. Aquí hay más, lee tranquila y deja tus hermosos reviews ;3**

 **Hana1827: Pues terminará... cuando acabe. No puedo dar más detalles. Sinceramente, espero dejar una grata sorpresa cuando todo acabe. Ya sabéis, sin muchos dramas, todos los puntos cerrados, un futuro diferente por delante... pero aún falta, falta mucho. ;3 Saludos, ¡gracias!**

 **viri-chamn: ¡Amo que me dejen review, así que gracias por dejarlo! ¡Gracias por eso! No me creo diosa, más me creo odiosa, but thanx. ( u v u ) Tú: "como eres capaz de transmitir tantas emociones en unos cuantos parrafos" Yo: ALKSADÑMASDÑLKA*se convulsiona de alegría con corazones en los ojos* Te amé, lo juro, T *lovelovelovelove* Thanxthanxthanx ( u w u )**

 **Guest: ¡Pues igual que el mío! ¡Gracias! ( u w u )**

 **UFF. ME HA LLEVADO CASI UNA HORA RESPONDER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS, QUÉ OXIDADA QUE ESTABA. Bien, os amo, os adoro, gracias por los reviews, gracias por los comentarios, gracias por las opiniones, GRACIAS.**

 **Aquí os dejo el cap. Es algo corto, pero es lo que hay, ya sabéis, quejas en la cajita de reviews ;) Besos.**

* * *

 _27\. Animagia y metamorfomagia._

Era viernes por la tarde y Harry consiguió hacer un escudo capaz de mantener fuera de su mente total y completamente a Tom. El hombre sonrió, completamente satisfecho.

Habían vuelto a Hogwarts hacía un par de semanas. Todo se desarrollaba normal. O por lo menos, lo suficientemente normal para ambos.

—Ahora, practicaremos otra cosa —comenzó Tom, sonriéndole con picardía. Harry rodó los ojos y tomó asiento frente a él, cruzándose de piernas y haciendo lo que ya se venía acostumbrando. La nueva idea de Tom era involucrarlo en la más cantidad de magia posible. Por eso aprovechaban los viernes a reforzar su escudo Oclumante —el cual, sin embargo, Tom podía atravesar con facilidad debido a su peculiar conexión— y luego a entrenar en diferentes artes. Iban al séptimo piso, a la Sala de los Menesteres, de ser necesario. Si no se mantenían callados y meditando en el despacho de Cylean Rousseau, e incluso entrenaban. Semanas de entrenamiento todos los viernes, además de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, estaban dotando a Harry de unos brazos bastante más tonificados y una espalda más amplia.

—En verano podremos nadar —le sugirió Tom—. Así podrías mejorar tu capacidad respiratoria y, además, ensanchar más la espalda.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Nadar en el Lago? ¿Estás loco?

—Podríamos ver la Sala Común de Slytherin desde el lago —le sugirió Tom, y Harry bufó.

—Sí, claro. Como si no nos intentaran maldecir a través del vidrio.

—¿Cómo sabes…? Ah, ya, olvídalo —Tom puso los ojos en blanco y compuso una expresión—. Concéntrate.

Harry cerró los ojos e hizo lo que debía hacer. Se concentró en visualizarse a sí mismo. Cada pequeño detalle, cada facción. Era un trabajo duro, porque para los principiantes en este tipo de magia resultaba muy duro e incómodo, porque se debía visualizar a uno mismo sin el menor cambio, y era muy difícil saber cada centímetro de uno mismo. Por suerte Tom se había encargado de hacerle notar a Harry cada parte de su cuerpo, por minúscula e insignificante que sea, como aquel lunar en la cadera, o aquella cicatriz en el tobillo, o la mancha de nacimiento en la espalda baja.

Entonces, intentó concentrar su magia en una parte de su cuerpo. Lo intentó en un sector fácil: el cabello. Como el cabello era algo muerto si algo salía mal no sentiría dolor, y siempre podría cortarlo; después de todo, crecería en la mañana.

El jadeo le dijo que había funcionado. Abrió los ojos y Tom conjuró un espejo para él, y se vio reflejado: para él mismo, que se había aprendido a conocer, era un cambio notorio: su cabello resultaba más claro, no negro como siempre había sido, sino castaño. Para cualquier otra persona estaría igual.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Es difícil, pero lo estoy dominando.

Tom soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, claro. Dominándolo. Llevas casi un mes y apenas has cambiado el tono de tu cabello.

Harry le sacó la lengua.

—No tengo la culpa de no haber nacido metamorfomago, o no haberlo adquirido a través de una extraña y oscura poción.

Tom negó con la cabeza, con la burla escrita en sus facciones.

—Tú eras el que quería aprender.

—Tú eras el que apostó que podías enseñarme cuando dije que no podrías.

Ambos se miraron, ceñudos, unos instantes, para luego aflojar ambas expresiones.

—Bien. Tienes otra opción —Tom se levantó de su silla y rebuscó entre los cajones del escritorio. Fue sacando pergaminos, plumas, pequeñas botellas de vidrio con sustancias indefinidas, bolsas de cuero, trozos de madera, asas de jarras de té, una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes (que Harry robó de la mesa con poco disimulo) hasta que sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio opaco. La sustancia en su interior era muy líquida, pero a través de la luz adecuada Harry pudo ver que era completamente roja.

Harry tragó saliva.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Lo que estaba buscando. Ven, acompáñame.

Harry siguió a Tom, luciendo como Cylean, por los pasillos y escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras. A medida que avanzaban sentía un retorcijón extraño, no demasiado seguro de a qué se dirigían exactamente.

Entraron en un aula de las mazmorras aparentemente en desuso por la cantidad de polvo que tenía. Tom se acercó a un rincón y destapó un caldero, cuyo fuego era tan mínimo que parecía extinguido. El líquido en su interior era del rojo más vivo que Harry jamás hubiera visto nunca, aunque tal vez era comparado con los ojos de Voldemort.

Dentro del caldero había una cuchara de madera negra que Tom utilizó para revolver en un orden estricto. Luego, destapó la pequeña botella y agregó todo el contenido de aquella cosa roja en la otra cosa roja (Harry se sorprendía a sí mismo siendo tan inteligente y perceptivo, por Merlín) que comenzó a echar burbujas blancas. Harry comenzó a sentir un aroma extraño, diferente, que casi lo tumbó de espaldas. Tom le sujetó con fuerza.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que es esto? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Tom le miró de lado, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hacer trampa.

Extrajo la cuchara y se la alcanzó. El aroma era extraño, no era apetitoso, pero tampoco repugnante. Olía más a perfume que a algo comestible; aun así, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que hace?

—Deja de maldecir —regañó suavemente Tom, poniéndole la cuchara frente a los labios—, y confía en mí.

Harry hizo tripas corazón y tomó la cuchara. No había gran cantidad, menos de un sorbo, pero le bebió haciendo una mueca. La poción en su boca sabía extraña y ardía, además de tener un sabor metálico que le hizo recordar de pronto a noches de despertarse con los labios mordidos y sangre en la lengua.

Sangre.

A eso sabía.

Quiso escupir pero ya era tarde, la poción había pasado por su garganta y le recorría como un acero al rojo vivo por el pecho. Fulminó con la mirada a Tom —nunca demasiado seguro de que no le daría algún tipo de veneno, aunque diablos, confiaba en él pero no lo hacía al mismo tiempo— mientras sentía el calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Parecía ser de efecto rápido, porque se encontró de rodillas y jadeando, preso de un calor que correspondía al sabor metálico en su boca.

Le ardían los dedos, las manos, los brazos, el pecho, el cuello, la cabeza, las piernas. Sentía los ojos llorosos y se contuvo de gritar. Entonces, la quemazón disminuyó y pudo tranquilizarse, tomar asiento en el suelo y recuperar el aire en grandes bocanadas.

Tom se arrodilló para quedar frente a él.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal, amor venenoso —le gruñó, sintiendo su voz áspera contra la garganta—. ¿Qué se supone que era _eso_?

Tom sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Una variación de la poción multijugos. Es de mi propia creación. Es más o menos permanente, y se necesita sangre otorgada por propia voluntad para poder adoptar no la forma física, sino la capacidad mágica de otra persona. Creí que sería bueno probarla y ver si realmente funciona…

La bofetada que fue hasta el rostro de Tom sorprendió tanto al hombre como al chico.

—¡No soy un puto conejillo de indias! —le gritó, mientras Tom se tocaba la mejilla y le miraba ceñudo—. ¿Qué te costaba probarla primero en ti mismo?

Tom siseó en pársel un insulto demasiado malsonante para el lenguaje humano.

—Es mi sangre, pequeño mocoso ingrato. Le eché un encantamiento de conservación para poder utilizarla sin la necesidad de herirme a mí mismo innecesariamente.

Harry no tardó en comprenderlo.

—¿Me… acabas de dar… tu capacidad mágica? —dudó Harry, alzando una ceja—. ¿Por qué querrías…?

—Supongo que quiero asegurarme de que nadie pueda vencerte. Siendo Érebo, está más que claro que querrán ponerte a prueba, y no puedes sobrevivir siempre de la suerte. Necesitas un poco más del poder que tienes para sobrevivir en un nido de víboras.

Harry bizqueó.

—Eh… gracias. Y disculpa por la bofetada.

Tom se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarlo. Desvaneció la poción y le lanzó varios encantamientos al caldero antes de salir de las mazmorras. Ya estaban saliendo cuando Harry sintió que Tom le tocaba el brazo. Se volteó a verlo y fue recibido con un bofetada igual de fuerte de la que le había propinado.

Harry rió, frotándose la mejilla.

—¡Ginny Weasley golpea más fuerte que tú! —le gritó, y echó a correr.

* * *

Harry estaba riendo cuando llegó a la Sala Común. Se sentía normal, o como mínimo, casi. Había practicado hasta hartarse y conseguía hacer cambios completos en su apariencia. Al principio había sido extraño y para qué negarlo, doloroso, pero luego había demostrado ser mucho más fácil de lo que cualquiera podría haberle dicho. ¿Que no se podía aprender a ser metamorfomago? Pues ahí tenían. Já.

Ron le esperaba en la puerta de la Sala Común.

—¡Harry, necesito hablar contigo! —Ron le sujetó con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastró hasta las habitaciones. Harry comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio que Ron se sujetaba del cabello, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios completamente mordidos.

—Vale, Ron. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Ron negó con la cabeza, sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta.

—¡ _Mu-Muffliato!_ —siseó, y el hechizo funcionó. Fue extraño ya que normalmente Ron no era capaz de hacer hechizos tan… "oscuros" como ese—. Harry, debes ayudarme, no sé qué hacer, ella me lo dijo y yo no tenía idea y…

—Ron, cálmate —Harry apoyó las manos en los hombros de Ron y le miró a los ojos—. Comienza por el principio. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ron enrojeció de forma potente, y Harry supo que nada de lo que pudiera decir en aquellos momentos sería algo bueno.

—Me acosté con Lavender en Halloween —parecía ser una lamentación—. Había bebido. Habíamos bebido. ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que pediríamos a Dobby que trajera cerveza de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego? Pues cuando tú estabas con el profesor R, nosotros comenzamos a beber. Luego Lavender sugirió irnos a la Sala de los Menesteres y…

Harry bufó.

—No estará embarazada, ¿verdad? —observó cómo Ron pasaba de rojo a verde en unos segundos—. Está embarazada —no era una pregunta. Ron asintió igualmente. Harry sintió unas enormes ganas de abofetear a su amigo—. ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

—Dijo que madam Pomfrey se lo confirmó hoy. Ella tiene la obligación de contárselo a Dumbledore. No ha habido un embarazo en Hogwarts desde los tiempos en que debían casar a los cabeza de familia y dejar heredero antes de los veinte años. De eso ya hace unos buenos cien años.

Ron jadeó y soltó una risa que tenía de risa lo mismo que de gruñido, con un tinte histérico. Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Qué harás?

—¡Pues me haré cargo! —Ron se cruzó de brazos frente al pecho, ocultando lo mucho que le temblaban los dedos—. Pero no puedo seguir con Lavender. Le he dicho que me haré cargo, por supuesto, pero quiero terminar con ella…

—¿Le has contado a tu madre? —preguntó. Ron negó.

—No sé si mamá me mataría o me besaría. Creo que me mataría y luego besaría mi cadáver —Ron hizo una mueca—. Papá estaría orgulloso, supongo. ¿Sabes que Bill nació nueve meses exactos después de la boda de mis padres? Y ellos se casaron tres meses después de acabar Hogwarts.

—¿Lavender le ha dicho algo a sus padres?

—Su madre lo sabe y la apoya, pero está segura de que su padre se enfadará un mogollón. Tiene miedo de que alguien intente hacerle algo. Está… paranoica —Ron compuso una mueca de extraño terror—. Oh, diablos, Harry. No sé qué hacer.

—Pero sí sabes. Te harás cargo —Harry no tenía idea de a qué se refería Ron. Ron negó.

—Sí, eso _sí_ sé. Me haré cargo del niño. Es mi hijo después de todo —Ron tomó aire—. Pero quiero dejar a Lavender. Yo… no quiero estar con ella. Hoy iba a decírselo, justamente, pero ahora no sé si estaría bien dejarla… o tal vez deba hacerlo cuando nazca el bebé…

—Yo diría que no lo aplaces más, Ron. Mira lo que sucedió por el mero hecho de involucrarte con ella —Harry sonrió burlón y Ron le fulminó con la mirada—. Va, lo siento. Tú sabes de lo que opiné con respecto a ella todo el tiempo. Pero ahora… oh, Merlín, ¿Hermione lo sabe?

Ron volvió a ponerse verde.

—No. Y no vayas a contárselo. Quiero contárselo yo. Ya sabes, para que no haya… confusiones.

—¿Qué tipo de confusión puede haber, Ron? —Harry le miró con una ceja alzada—. Dejaste embarazada a tu novia.

Ron empalideció.

—Suena _horrible_ cuando lo dices así.

—Lo sé —Harry tironeó a Ron para que tomara asiento en la cama frente a él—. Pero es lo que sucedió. Aunque, conociendo a Lavender, ahora mismo debe estar contándoselo a todo el colegio.

Ron volvió a hacer una mueca de terror.

—No puede, por suerte. Está en la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey quería hacerle algunos estudios para comprobar la salud del bebé. Oh, Merlín. Un bebé. Un _bebé._

Harry rió suavemente.

—Supongo que te lo dirán muchos de ahora en adelante, Ron, pero déjame ser el primero: ¡Felicidades por darle al blanco!

Ron le arrojó la almohada.

—No bromees —protestó—. Y lo peor es que no puedo decir que me arrepiento porque he pasado bien el tiempo que he pasado con Lavender. Ella incluso es bonita, e interesante una vez que dejó de decir cursilerías. Le interesa la Astrología, las estrellas y el horóscopo… leer las hojas de té y todo eso. No es mala chica. Es que… simplemente, no es para mí —se dejó caer en la cama y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos—. La quiero, pero no lo suficiente para pasar una vida con ella. Aunque ella parece estar dispuesta a casarse conmigo sí… —se levantó, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca colgando—. ¿Crees que nuestros padres nos obliguen a casarnos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo de tus padres, Ron, pero no conozco a los señores Brown. De todas formas, siempre puedes decir que te harás cargo del bebé, no de ella.

—Voy a tener que conseguir un trabajo este verano —bufó Ron—, y pedir a mamá que comience a tejer cosas para bebés. Ya sabes, zapatitos, chaquetillas, gorros…

Puede que Ron intentara negarlo, pero el comienzo de una sonrisa bobalicona se le dibujó en los labios. Harry rió esta vez mucho más fuerte.

—Ron, mírate. Pronto serás un padre baboso con su niño —y recibió otra almohada. Esta vez le respondió y Ron volvió a darle con la almohada, volándole los lentes del rostro. Harry alzo las manos—. ¡Vale, me rindo! ¿Dónde están mis lentes?

Ron rió y le alcanzó los lentes. Harry se los puso y bizqueó un poco: se habían rayado en un rincón. Se los quitó y lanzó un _Reparo_ sobre ellos. Se los volvió a poner y todo lucía mejor. Ron le esperó pacientemente.

—Ya no podré hacer esto —dijo, como desanimándose—. Ser infantil. Debo madurar, cambiar.

—Ron —Harry detestaba ver aquella mirada de menosprecio en los ojos de su amigo—, has madurado en el momento exacto en que decidiste que te harías cargo. No puedes esperar cambiar de un día para el otro. Mientras tanto, disfruta, sé feliz. ¿Vale? Que luego deberás hacerte cargo de un pequeño o pequeña, aunque yo digo que un padre un poco infantil no está mal.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y brillante.

—Vaya, Harry. Y tú me dices a mí que soy yo el que he madurado —Harry alzó la almohada dispuesto a lanzársela y Ron le rechazó con la mano—. Vale, no. Es decir… estás cambiado. Y, ¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que nos detuvimos a hablar de nosotros? ¿De algo que no sean las clases? Ha pasado mucho.

—Mucho —coincidió Harry—. Oye, Ron, ¿quieres saber algo? Va con el tema, tranquilo.

Ron bizqueó pero asintió.

—Ya me acosté con el profesor R —le sonrió, acercándose a él—. Y créeme, ha valido la pena.

Ron echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Vale, ¿vamos a hablar de esto? ¿En serio? —Ron se apartó riendo—. Está bien, Harry. Picaré. ¿Quién ha estado abajo?

El color subió con rapidez al rostro de Harry. Ron soltó una carcajada fuerte y estruendosa.

—¡No te creo! Y yo que veía al profesor R, ya sabes, más… —abrió y cerró comillas en el aire— "pasivo".

Harry negó.

—Créeme, es todo menos pasivo.

—Harry, me encantaría oírte hablar de tu conquista, pero el tema me enferma un poco —Ron hizo una mueca burlona—. Es mi profesor, y tengo que verle a la cara todos los días, y no tengo deseo alguno de pensar que se ha acostado con mi mejor amigo.

—De todas formas, me alegro que lo tomaras bien —Harry sonrió—. Neville ha flipado cuando se lo dije.

—¿Neville lo sabía? —Ron entrecerró los ojos—. Ah, supongo que es mi culpa. He estado ocupado estos tiempos. ¡Ser padre, qué trabajo!

—¡Te has enterado hoy! —regañó Harry. Ron le sacó la lengua y ambos rieron como los viejos amigos que eran.

Harry tuvo que admitirlo: de verdad añoraba a Ron.

* * *

—¿Qué practicaremos hoy? —preguntó Harry el viernes siguiente luego de volver a mantener a Tom fuera de su mente. Tom le revolvió los cabellos y le alcanzó una poción para el dolor de cabeza que Harry aceptó con una sonrisa; Tom, esta vez, había sido todo menos blando intentando romper el escudo mental de Harry. No lo había conseguido, aunque Harry creía que se trataba por aquella poción que Tom le había dado una semana atrás. Se sorprendía a sí mismo haciendo cosas que antes consideraba imposibles, como transfigurar cosas de un solo toque de varita, o mover cosas con el sólo movimiento de la mano. Se sentía diferente. Se sentía poderoso.

—Hoy tengo algo en mente para ti. Algo diferente —murmuró, trayéndole un libro—. Te recomendaría que lo leyeras, aunque por la forma que tu magia se adaptó a la mía diría que no necesitas teoría.

Harry observó el título del libro. Alzó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Animagia? —lo abrió y pasó los ojos por las palabras. Sí, era eso mismo. Animagia—. ¿Me ayudarás a convertirme en un animago?

—Sólo si tú quieres —Tom intentó parecer desinteresado—. Creí que como tu padre y tu padrino habían conseguido ser animagos mientras estaban en el colegio, tú también lo querrías.

La sonrisa de Harry era amplísima.

—Pues sí, muy considerado de tu parte.

Tom rodó los ojos.

—Anda, vale. ¿Quieres leer o practicar?

—Hoy me siento con suerte. Practiquemos.

Tom bufó.

—Anda, siempre estás con suerte —echó varios encantamientos de privacidad a la puerta y luego arrastró la silla para quedar frente a Harry—. Ahora, primero, debemos _ver_ en qué animal te convertirás. Es un proceso sencillo: debes poner la mente en blanco, casi como cuando meditas para aumentar tus barreras oclumantes, sólo que no te concentraras en tu mente: te centrarás en tu cuerpo.

Harry escogió el suelo a la silla, porque sabía que si meditaba y _realmente_ entraba en algún tipo de trance después sería más fácil recostarse en el suelo que dejarse caer como una bolsa de patatas completamente destruido.

Se concentró en meditar. En algún momento sintió la voz de Tom guiando sus pensamientos en el camino correcto, en la mente en blanco, en ubicar su cuerpo como una figura animal. Entonces, Harry abrió los ojos y lo vio todo diferente. Fue un instante, pero se sintió pequeño —todo se veía gigante, muy por sobre su cabeza— y cuando ladeó la cabeza se encontró con unas pequeñas patas negras, y sentía lo que se debería sentir como una cola enroscándose en torno a las mismas patas. Parpadeó y volvió a sentirse humano, dejándose caer contra el suelo.

—Vaya —dijo—. No sé qué era, pero era jodidamente pequeño. Y tenía cola. Y patas peludas, negras.

Tom tomó asiento y le dio un puntapié ligero en la pierna.

—No siento deseos de despellejarte para utilizarte como alfombra, así que levántate —Harry rió y se levantó despacio, aun ligeramente aturdido—. ¿Listo para probar transformarte? ¿O necesitas leer la teoría primero?

Harry sonrió lobunamente.

—¿Teoría? ¿Quién la necesita? —Harry le guiñó un ojo.

Aunque resulta que sí, la necesitaba.

Media hora después Tom estaba considerando seriamente llamar a madam Pomfrey, o peor, a Minerva McGonagall.

—¡Odio esto! —gruñó Harry mientras que, con los iris alargados como gato, lo miraba todo, y su cola se movía agitándose, indignada—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podría suceder algo así? ¡Me siento Hermione en segundo año!

Tom negó con la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa burlona.

—Sólo necesitamos revertir la transformación. Ahora, si _colaboraras…_

Harry decidió concentrarse y dejar de jugar. Se estaban perdiendo la cena. Y aunque era una sensación deliciosa que Tom le rascara detrás de las orejas felinas que habían reemplazado a las orejas humanas, no pensaba que nadie más le viera en tan humillante situación.

Era casi medianoche cuando consiguieron revertir la transformación. Harry volvía a tener sus orejas, sus ojos y no tenía cola; nunca se había sentido tan alegre de no tener cola como en aquel momento. Por lo menos sabía que su forma de animago era un gato, lo cual era algo bastante agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo. Su padre había sido un ciervo, su padrino un perro, y él, ¿un gato?

Al menos como gato podría cazar _ratas._

El sólo pensarlo le hizo sonreír.

—Bien. ¿Te quedas o te vas? —preguntó burlonamente Tom, recargándose en su escritorio. Harry le sonrió.

—Sabes, no hemos utilizado el escritorio de tu despacho todavía…

Tom rió y le beso con hambre, necesidad y fuego. Y todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Recién a mediados de Febrero —después de un San Valentín cargado de pasión en el que Harry utilizó únicamente su belleza natural y en el que se reveló cuál era el enamorado de Neville; Harry ni siquiera se sorprendió al verlo devorándole la boca a Theodore Nott— Harry recién pudo completar su transformación en animago bien hecha. Tan pronto estuvo transformado en gato saltó al regazo de Tom e hizo lo que ansiaba hacer desde que había sabido cuál era su forma animaga: ronroneó.

Tom echó a reír a carcajadas y le llenó de caricias.

—Ahora, intenta volver a tu forma humana —provocó Tom, como buen profesor, burlándose de las capacidades y habilidades de su alumno. Harry lo consiguió al primer intento, quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre el profesor, dispuesto a devorarle los labios entreabiertos.

Se besaron fogosamente durante largos minutos hasta que la campana sonó y debieron volver al mundo real para ir a cenar. No queda más que decir que esa noche, como muchas otras, Harry la pasó en la habitación de Tom.

El sábado que siguió a esa noche Harry decidió darles una pequeña sorpresa a sus compañeros. Se vistió, se transformó en gato y huyó de Tom antes de que él despertara para ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Esperó a que alguien entrara o saliera, y no tardó mucho: a su suerte Parvati Patil salía con una descompuesta Lavender Brown, cuyo vientre apenas comenzaba a notarse. Harry aprovechó y se coló en el hueco del retrato adentrándose en la Sala Común.

Fue hasta las habitaciones y agradeció a Merlín que estuviera la puerta entreabierta. La empujó con la cabeza y saltó a la cama de Ron. Sabía que su cuerpo no pesaba mucho, pero si le mordía la punta de la nariz tal vez gritara y despertara a Neville —y, por alguna razón, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas no estaban allí; Harry recordaba haberlos visto en la Sala Común, aunque no comprendía por qué estaban despiertos tan temprano un sábado—. Así que hizo eso. Caminó por sobre el pecho de Ron, se inclinó y le mordió la punta de la nariz.

Ron se despertó sobresaltado y Harry sacó las uñas, clavándolas superficialmente. Fue más un instinto, pero cuando Ron gritó Harry saltó del pecho de su amigo y se echó bajo su propia cama.

Neville se despertó balbuceando cosas incoherentes.

—¿Ron? ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó, al ver al pelirrojo sentado en la cama con expresión de haber visto un fantasma (o algo peor).

—¡Un gato! —chilló Ron—. ¡Un pulgoso gato negro me mordió la nariz!

Neville soltó una carcajada. Harry decidió salir de debajo de la cama y saltar a los pies de la cama de Neville que, al verlo, lo tomó del cuero y lo levantó.

—¿Este gato? —preguntó, mientras se lo acercaba al regazo y le hacía caricias bajo la barbilla. Harry comenzó a ronronear casi de inmediato—. Pero si no es un gato.

Harry dejó de ronronear y le miró, queriendo decirle "No me arruines la sorpresa".

Ron bizqueó.

—¿Cómo que no es un gato? ¿Qué es? —preguntó, sobándose la nariz. Harry sabía que exageraba: no había mordido tan fuerte.

—Es Harry —Neville rascó la cabeza del gato y Ron se los quedó mirando unos instantes, sin comprender.

—Neville, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Luna te está afectando. Es… un gato —Ron señaló al animago con la mano—. ¿Tienes _fiebre?_

—Vamos, Harry, muéstrale —Neville dejó de acariciarlo y Harry, como último acto antes de volver a su forma humana, le mordió el dedo. No lo suficiente para hacerle sangre, pero sí para molestarle.

Volvió a su forma humana, quedando sentado en el regazo de Neville. Le colocó los brazos en torno al cuello y acercó sus labios al oído de su amigo, murmurando:

—Qué lástima que tienes novio, Nev. Sabes usar las manos.

Neville lo apartó riendo a carcajadas. Ron, sin saber qué pensar de aquello —no de lo que Harry había dicho, si no que Harry era un animago _no registrado_ — sólo sonrió, tirante.

—¿Por qué me mordiste? —preguntó Ron, recuperando su indignación. Harry le miró alzando una ceja, abandonando el regazo de Neville.

—Ron, soy un _jodido_ animago y sólo se te ocurre preguntarme por qué te mordí —Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Ron le sacó la lengua, burlón—. Supongo que quería despertarte sin cambiar de forma. Es decir, no contaba con que Neville me descubriera.

—Vamos, Harry. Ningún gato tiene los mismos ojos que tú tienes —se levantó de la cama y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Voy a bañarme. Ron, será mejor que pongas a Harry al tanto de lo que has hablado con Lav-Lav anoche.

Harry tomó asiento en los pies de la cama de Ron. Ron asintió.

—Ah, eh, cierto… bueno, Harry, Lavender está de tres meses y medio, y bueno, madam Pomfrey y Neville dicen que es muy posible que sea una niña… no sé por qué, tampoco quiero saberlo. Entonces, Lavender escogió como madrina de la niña a Parvati, y quería saber si tú querrías… ya sabes… ser el padrino.

Harry sonrió.

—Claro, viejo. Lo que sí, no puedo prometerte ser una buena influencia.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Nunca esperé eso de ti, Harry. Que quede en claro.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Cómo han quedado las cosas con Hermione? —preguntó Harry, lentamente. Ron se puso pálido.

—Ya ha vuelto a hablarme. Está muy pálida y duerme poco. Lavender me dice que está constantemente leyendo y se queda despierta hasta muy tarde. Tampoco le habla a nadie, excepto a ti y a Neville, claro. Está… bueno, yo diría que deprimida.

—Es muy difícil para ella —Harry suspiró—. El chico que le gusta tendrá un hijo con otra. Y aunque hayas terminado con Lavender (y sigo sorprendiéndome de que lo haya aceptado tan bien) ella sigue sin querer estar contigo. Tiene sus motivos, sí, pero no debería hacerse mala sangre.

—¿Crees… —Ron dudó— crees que debo hablar con ella?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Hablaré yo con ella. Será mejor así. Si ella tomó la decisión de mantener distancia contigo, por algo será. No queremos que empeore su situación.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—Harry, yo… la quiero —Ron apretó los labios—. Ella me gusta, la quiero, pero mira lo que le hice a Lavender. También quería a Lavender, y no quiero lastimar a Hermione. Ha sido mi amiga por mucho tiempo, no quisiera perderla si algo sucede y no funciona. ¿Y si realmente no estoy enamorado de ella? Yo quiero que ella sea feliz, Harry. La aprecio. Quiero verla realmente feliz. Y ahora… no sé qué hacer.

—Yo hablaré con ella —prometió Harry—. Ahora, será mejor que te vayas a asear y te cambies. Creo que deberás hacer una visita en la enfermería a tu ex novia embarazada.

Ron se puso verde unos instantes y asintió. Cogió unas túnicas limpias y se dirigió al baño. Harry, más relajado y más tenso a la vez, se dejó caer sobre la cama, apartando todos los pensamientos amargos de su mente y centrándose en el tema que coronaría su día. Ahora que ya podía transformarse en animago, sólo le quedaba algo que hacer: contárselo a Sirius.

* * *

 **¿YYYYYY? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Quiero saberlo todo: opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, huevazos, en fin, dejadlo todo en vuestros hermosos reviews. ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? ¡Por fiiiiis! Os amo y os amaré más aún si me dejáis reviews de esos que me alegran el día, aunque supongo que no hay nada que hacer si no queréis, más que deprimirme ( u . u )**

 **Quisiera aclarar algo que aclaré en la respuesta del comentario de Madhara Flux: no trataré bien a Hermione durante algún tiempo. No por bashing, por maltrato, o por algo así, si no porque tengo una férrea convicción de que, después de toda la negrura, se acerca la felicidad. No digo que merezca ser infeliz para alcanzar la felicidad verdadera, sólo digo que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Hermione la tendrá muy complicada durante algún tiempo, pero todo saldrá muy bien (y acabará con alguien muy cliché, pero inesperado para el fic. UPS OS HE DADO UN SPOILER JÁ).**

 **Os amo. De verdad. No más que a Shuly, claro, pero dudo mucho amar a alguien más que a Shuly. Shuly, si ves esto, ¡te amo, hermosa! ( u v u ) Era eso, bai.**

 **(por favor comentad gracias gracias gracias)**

 _~You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

 _And I love the way you know who you are_

 _And to me it's exciting_

 _When you know its meant to be_

 _Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

 _When you're with me, baby~_


	28. El perro y el gato

**¡Hola! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Además, debo deciros que me he creado varias redes sociales (entre ellas una página de Facebook que se encuentra en mi perfil) y un Twitter, ambos para estar más en contacto con la gente que me sigue y poder dar algunas noticias sobre mis fics (en proceso, o futuros). Además, también me he creado una cuenta en Wattpad para publicar cuentos y alguna que otra novela corta original ;) He estado muy productiva, je.**

 **Pero no por eso os abandonaré. On the way out siempre será mi pequeño bebé, ¿sabéis? Lo amo terriblemente. Y bien, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, pero antes... ¡las respuestas!**

 **Susy kstorena: ¡Ron de padre, sí! Debo decir que me he inspirado un poco en mi ahijada, y en mi hijastro (que aún no he reconocido... y tampoco lo pienso hacer). Hay muchos bebés en mi día a día. ¡Y para colmo, muchos más en camino! Sobrinos, primos, vecinos, UFF. ¿No os hartáis de tener niños pequeños? Un par molan, pero ya más de diez... ah, el noble sufrimiento de la maternidad. Y pues, muchas conversaciones quedan en el olvido. Estos capítulos han sido escritos con la inspiración del momento, y si en el momento no se me ocurría cómo guiar una conversación, ¡pues uff! Dudo mucho poder agregarles. (Aunque podría hacer "conversaciones perdidas de OTWO" aparte con escenas parodiadas... sí, sonaría bien{?}). Tom desea enseñarle todo a Harry... TODO j3j3j3. x'D No hay de qué, dulce; aquí la actualización.**

 **Christine C: ¡Me encanta que te encante! ¡Y me guardo mis comentarios! Con quien quede Hermione puede agradar a muchos y desagradar a otros, pero sí, es cliché, y no, no os daré más spoiler, y pues sí, será un romance MUY lento (como el de Remus y Sirius ; - ; )**

 **TMpasion: ¡Gracias! x3 Tengo una debilidad con los gatitos negros. Tengo uno, en realidad, que es exactamente como me imagino a Harry en su forma animaga. Pequeño, con pelo suave y negro, siempre despeinado ( u w u ) ¿Por qué todos pensáis que Lavender le engañó con otro? Arkantos (amigo mío) también creía lo mismo x'DDDD Puedo aseguraros que el bebé será totalmente hijo de Ron... de las irresponsabilidades de Ron (omg). ¡Me guardo los comentarios sobre con quien terminará Hermione! Hasta dentro de dos capítulos cuando se revelará un poco de la verdad, y en este habrán un par de guiños... PERO DEBO CALLARME QUÉ HOSTIA CALLADME. ... ¡Gracias! ;3 Aquí la conti.**

 **Madhara Flux: ¡Intento responder a todos los comentarios! Aunque hay veces que no puedo, y lo lamento mucho, pero siempre intento. Si me dan la alegría de comentar, ¿por qué no daros la alegría de responder a vuestros comentarios? Es maravilloso ( u v u ) ¿¡CALAMAR GIGANTE!? EXIJO LEER ESO IUGHIUGHIUGH x'DDDD Por la descripción de los cuerpos desnudos cubiertos de agua recuerdo al anime Free! xD Omg, Rin Matsuoka estaba para comérselo *baba*. "si no las usas, bien, pero si las usas, bien también... " xdos xtres xcuatro RT FAV (?). El golpe fue inspirado en una escena de la vida real, sólo puedo decir eso (?. JAJAJ. Bueno, poniéndonos serios, los bebés son una responsabilidad. Como dije antes, está inspirado en la cantidad de bebés que vienen al mundo en mi entorno. Son MUCHOS joder. Y coincido con todo lo que has dicho sobre Hermione, aunque me reservo mi derecho de guardar el secreto por dos capítulos para que se revele por sí solo cual será su pareja, esa que le dará un poco de luz a sus sombras ;) Y también se aclararan los gustos de Draco (aunque debo decir que en la versión original que cree en mi borrador había algo de Drarry... un par de besos no correspondidos contra una pared j3j3j3). JAJAJA, cuando ves tanto a una pareja juntos que para ti ya es canon x'D Suele pasar, a mí me pasa muy seguido, créeme. ¡Y eso irá a la versión de Convesaciones perdidas de OTWO que planeo escribir algún día! JÁ. Me fascina que te haya encantado el capítulo, y aquí traigo una nueva actualización. Eres genial, gracias, gracias *corazón gay* Besos, dulzura. ¡Gracias! x3**

 **Rebe Marauder: ¡PUES ME GUARDO LOS COMENTARIOS! En mayúsculas porque mola ;) Harry como gato es una de las siete maravillas del mundo, je. Sirius... si, encontrará su felicidad, pero demorará en hacerlo. ¡Remus ama a Sirius! Pero cree que no es correspondido, además, está confundido. ¡El bebé es cien porciento Weasley! Dean y Seamus... pues, no lo pensé. Creo que no les doy mucha importancia. ¿Debería? =D Saludos, espero que te sientas satisfecha con las respuestas (?.**

 **Lilyyh369: Muchas veces los hechizos anticonceptivos fallan... o simplemente no los usan x'D Es muy común. ¡Díganle eso a mi hijastro! JAJA. Ron no está hecho para Hermione, aunque al principio sí era mi idea que acabaran juntos, pero luego... bueno, tuve unas peleas con un amigo al cual identifico con Ron y dije: "Haré lo mismo que J. K: Me desquitaré con los personajes" eso no quiere decir que vaya a matarles o algo así, tranquilos (?). ¡Já! Pues hasta un par de capítulos más adelante no se revelará (aunque son pocos, os llevaréis una sopresilla) pero insisto que habrá un par de guiños de aquí en adelante. JA, coincido. ¡También amo a Tom y Harry juntos! Y estoy bien, gracias x3 ¡Saludos!**

 **Mar91: Amor eterno a los gatos, y más si los gatos se transforman en un Niño-que-vivió (¿Dónde consigo uno para mí?)**

 **Vivi Neko: ¡Era algo que se veía desde el espacio! *cameo a Los Simpsons* Fue necesario la imprudencia de Tom, aunque es algo que Harry deberá aprender a utilizar... ya explicaré más en un futuro ;) Pues me guardo mis comentarios sobre el Horrocrux... jejeje. Ya veréis todos. Paddy (Sirius) no se sentirá tan desplazado como todos creemos, ¡aquí veréis como se sentirá! Pobre Hermione, ¿no? Me siento yo cuando me dijeron que quería que me hiciera cargo del hijo de mi ex. Y YO COMO KHÉ. Igual eso fue hace un año y algo... ni recuerdo cuándo xD Y retuiteo eso: la felicidad de mis lectores me hace feliz. ;)**

 **Alexis: ¡No puedo decírtelo! Pero lo lamento :( Aw, Harry dice que Nev tiene las mejores manos que conoce *se oye una maldición y Harry echa a correr siendo perseguido por un celoso Tom* JÉ.**

 **Uchiha Ackrman Lady Murasaki: ¡Nunca es tarde para dejar un review o leer el capi! =D Me alegro de dejarte sorprendida. ¡Amo sorprender a la gente! x3 Ron será padre, y será un BUEN padre o me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible (?). JAJAJA. Aquí la conti, darling. ;)**

 **Pues aquí os dejo el capítulo. Repito: Podeís seguirme en mi Twitter: SoMuchInsideUs. Y en mi página de Facebook que dejé en mi perfil, donde os pondré al tanto de mis proyectos a futuro, mis obsequios, mis premios y demás. ¡Espero que me sigáis! x3**

 **Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 _28\. El perro y el gato._

Harry levantó la varita y apuntó a su oponente. Ambos tenían gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente y la espalda, las ropas desarregladas y las respiraciones erráticas.

Su oponente levantó la varita nuevamente y sonrió sardónicamente.

—¿Cansado, Potter?

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy —hizo una floritura de muñeca y pronunció—: ¡ _Adolebit!_

La maldición punzante salió, fucsia, de la punta de la varita de Harry. Malfoy la esquivó arrojándose al suelo descuidadamente y se levantó, pronunciando otra maldición. Harry formó un escudo total a base de _Repellerium_ y la maldición chocó contra él, para volver hacia Draco. El rubio volvió a dejarse caer contra el suelo y la maldición golpeó contra los ladrillos de detrás suyo, dejando una quemadura gruesa.

Harry quitó el escudo.

—Tiempo fuera. Malfoy, ¿qué parte de "nada de hechizos peligrosos" no comprendiste? ¡Imagina si te daba, o peor, me daba! ¿Tienes idea del dolor que sería para tu trasero si esa maldición me llegaba a dar?

Malfoy se levantó y se limpió el sudor del rostro con la manga de la camisa.

—Claro, jefe —rodó los ojos, con claro sarcasmo—. Sin embargo, que yo sepa, _Adolebit_ es una maldición punzante muy peligrosa si da en zonas íntimas.

—Entonces, confía en que no apuntaré a Draco junior —Harry le guiñó un ojo divertido, consiguiendo que el rostro del muchacho se tornara más rojo aún de lo que estaba—. Descansa por ahora, Malfoy —Harry cambió la mirada y volvió la vista hacia los otros miembros del ED, ahora llamado Escuadrón de Defensa—. ¿Quién toca ahora?

—A mí me gustaría —se adelantó Ginny, sonriendo dulcemente. Harry le sonrió.

—No tendré compasión contigo, pequeña —susurró Harry, cerca de ella, y Ginny rió. Ambos sabían que el otro no tendría compasión; después de todo, eran los mejores duelistas de sus respectivos años—. Uno, dos, tres… reverencia…

Ginny obedeció con una sonrisa feroz y comenzó atacando.

—¡ _Reducto!_

Harry esquivó el hechizo y lanzó una respuesta feroz.

—¡ _Expelliarmus!_

Ginny lo esquivó y sonrió.

—Vamos, Harry, sé que puedes con más de ello —Ginny sonrió. Cuando luchaba, era una criatura diferente al ser ciertamente dulce que todos conocían—. ¡ _Rictusempra!_

El hechizo le dio a Harry en una costilla cuando no consiguió apartarse a tiempo. Echó a reír a carcajadas, demasiado libre y como no solía hacerlo. Las cosquillas eran demasiadas, y levantó la mano, consiguiendo conjurar una bandera blanca en la punta de la varita.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —pidió. Ginny se acercó a él y lo apuntó con su varita de tejo en la frente.

—Admite que soy mejor que tú y que soy la líder suprema de los duelos.

—¡Jamás! —Harry seguía riendo y Ginny deshizo el hechizo para atacarlo ella a cosquillas. Harry la volteó y echó a correr.

Ginny se levantó del suelo y le gritó a los miembros del ED —que miraban sonriendo y burlándose:

—¡Atrapadlo!

Neville le puso el pie a Harry al pasar y este se dio de morros contra el suelo. En ese momento, entre todos los miembros del ED, comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos. Era domingo, el primer domingo de marzo, y el día oficial para las reuniones del Escuadrón de Defensa. Harry, luego de votación, había cambiado el nombre: ya no eran un ejército, o por lo menos él quería verlo así. Todos habían estado de acuerdo.

Con lo que no habían estado de acuerdo era con las inclusiones de algunos Slytherins al Escuadrón, como Theodore Nott o el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Una chica de Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, también se había unido cuando Draco lo hizo, pero se mantenía en silencio y contemplativa, sin decidir si confiar o actuar.

El ED ya no era un secreto. Cylean se había encargado de que todos los profesores lo supieran, y algunas veces asistía para velar por la seguridad de sus alumnos, aconsejar y, ¿por qué no? Lanzarle algún hechizo a Harry y convertirlo en la burla de sus compañeros.

En ese momento, Cylean atravesó la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres encontrándose a su novio revolcándose en el suelo, llorando de la risa, con carcajadas que brotaban casi asfixiadas, con dedos haciéndole cosquillas y varitas lanzando _Rictusempras._

—¡Calmaos! —Cylean dio una palmada y todos finalizaron sus hechizos. Harry quedó recostado contra el frío suelo de la Sala, aún con risas temblorosas cayendo de sus labios y las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro. Pero sonreía, una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa.

Cylean le tendió la mano y Harry la aceptó para levantarse. Se limpió las ropas y el rostro, negando con la cabeza, con el rostro enrojecido furiosamente.

—Oye, Ginny —dijo, como al pasar—, no eres mejor que yo, y sigo siendo el líder supremo de los duelos. Sólo el profesor R. puede quitarme la corona.

—Y, por lo visto, los pantalones también —bromeó Neville. Harry le sacó el dedo del medio y todos rieron—. ¿Qué hace aquí, profesor? —preguntó, acercándose más a él, como si fuera atraído por algo. Harry pensó que tal vez era por la sensación de magia que rodeaba al hombre; verdaderamente le gustaría saber cómo sería ver o sentir la magia…

—Vine a salvarle el pellejo a Harry. Sus risas se oían desde mi despacho —bromeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y revolviéndole aún más los cabellos a Harry—. En fin. ¿Quién se ha enfrentado a quién y qué me he perdido?

Neville se encargó de relatar los duelos que habían hasta el momento —Draco Malfoy agachó la cabeza al ver la mirada de su profesor fija en él con un brillo extraño en esos ojos claros— y Cylean tuvo que sonreír y decir que ahora, por castigo, Ginny Weasley se encargaría de arbitrar.

—Ven, Harry, descansa un poco. Ahora lo harán… —observó a todos y sonrió—, Dean Thomas y Theodore Nott. Vamos, caballeros, veremos qué tal.

Harry fue guiado hasta un rincón por Cylean, con una mano en su espalda. El chico aún tenía la respiración errática y los lentes torcidos.

El duelo comenzó y Harry observó los intercambios de hechizos mientras Tom movía sus dedos hábilmente por todo su cuello, desatando nudos y relajando su postura.

Estaba relajado, casi con todo su cuerpo apoyando en Tom, cuando una figura rubia con vientre redondeado se acercó a él. Harry le sonrió a Lavender.

—Hola, Harry —ella sonrió—, quería hablar contigo unos minutos a solas. ¿Puedes?

Harry se separó de Cylean y asintió.

—Cylean, espérame aquí, ¿va? —se dirigió a Cylean y le dio un guiño de ojo para luego sonreír a Lavender—. Claro, vamos.

Salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y se quedaron a solas en la esquina. Lavender dudó unos instantes, y sonrió con cierta amargura.

—Yo… no quisiera molestar, pero, querría saber si tú nos ayudarías a… bueno, a Ron y a mí… —su rostro enrojecía—. Con los cuidados de Enyd.

—¿Enyd? —Harry dudó hasta que se percató de quién hablaba Lavender—. Oh, tu hija. Será mi ahijada, por supuesto que cuidaré de ella.

Lavender enrojeció aún más.

—Me refiero a… confío en que serás un buen padrino, pero… Ron no tiene mucho dinero, y mi padre ha dicho que si no me caso con él, me desheredará. No tengo planes inmediatos de casarme, ¡y mucho menos con Ron! —compuso una expresión afectada completamente sincera. Harry había aprendido a ver cuándo sus compañeras actuaban y cuando no. Lavender estaba siendo completamente sincera—. Así que voy a tener que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y el año próximo estudiar en casa. Ron también deberá trabajar. Y sólo quería saber si tú podrías ocuparte de… ya sabes…

A cada palabra enrojecía aún más. Harry le sonrió ligeramente.

—Tranquila, Lavender. Me ocuparé económicamente de su niña. Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo estáis tan seguros de que es una niña?

Lavender sonrió. Era una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, demasiado feliz.

—Madam Pomfrey hizo unas pruebas. Es una poción espesa e incolora que se pone sobre el vientre y reacciona ante la magia: si es una niña se vuelve de color rojo claro, y si es un niño de verde. Madam Pomfrey me lo aplicó y se volvió de un rosa brillante, lo que significa que está confirmado que es una niña. ¡Una niña! —y rió, soñadoramente. Harry asintió, sonriendo de lado.

—Pues, felicitaciones. Buscaré cintas rosas para cuando nazca. ¿Ya sabéis a que fecha?

—A finales de Julio, según los cálculos —Lavender sonrió—. Puede que nazca en tu cumpleaños. Entonces, deberíamos celebrar por dos.

Harry se imaginó que entonces habría algo diferente por lo que celebrar.

—¿Volvemos? —Lavender le sonrió—. Y disculpa por haberte hechizado con el _Rictusempra_. Sólo que a veces eres tan serio…

Harry le dio un ligero empujón.

—Mientes. No me conoces bien, por eso te parezco serio. Pero quienes ya están conmigo todo el tiempo creen que no hay otro como yo para haceros reír. Viene de sangre.

—¿De sangre? —Lavender se inclinó para oír más—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Alguna vez Ron te mencionó a los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta? —preguntó, sonriendo nostálgico. Lavender hizo una extraña expresión que parecía ser de concentración.

—Puede que haya nombrado algo de ello… pero no a mí, no exactamente a mí. Dijo algo de unos Merodeadores. ¿Por qué?

Harry sonrió y le contó a Lavender sobre los Merodeadores, sobre cómo estaba en su sangre el humor y los chascos, y el ser básicamente insoportable. Lavender prometió "guardar el secreto" con una risita burlona mientras se adentraban a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Dentro era un caos. El duelo que se estaba llevando a cabo había enviado a todos los presentes contra las paredes y en cada rincón había sectores quemados, humeantes; los rayos de luz eran feroces, iban y venían en un ataque sin medidas. Harry alzó la ceja y se puso delante de Lavender para protegerla.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí, y frente a él, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Hermione Granger. Harry se detuvo unos momentos a ver la escena antes de oír a Ginny dar el duelo por empatado.

Ambos compañeros se miraron con reacia amargura. Los ojos grises de Draco no abandonaron el rostro de Hermione durante todo el lapso en que ella se movió de su camino, guardando su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y quitándose algunos cabellos del rostro. Había apreciación en los ojos del heredero de los Malfoy, algo capaz de verse incluso en la distancia.

—¡Ha sido una gran reunión, damas y caballeros! —Cylean caminó al centro, sus pasos resonando en el suelo con cada pisada—. Creo que ya es tarde. Es hora de que todos vayáis a asearos así estáis listos para la hora del té. ¿Qué os parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Nuevamente Harry fue rodeado por aplausos, abrazos, saludos, y todo aquello. El ex Ejército de Dumbledore, ahora Escuadrón de Defensa, seguía adorando a su líder aunque hubieran aprovechado tiempo atrás para caerle con cosquillas de forma insoportable.

Todos se marcharon del lugar, inclusive Lavender, que agradeció a Harry con una última sonrisa antes de marchar junto a Parvati. Harry quedó allí, remoloneando, observando las fotografías que se encontraban en las paredes. Entre ellas estaban algunas de los Merodeadores en época escolar, la fotografía de la Orden del Fénix original, y la fotografía del Ejército de Dumbledore. La cara de Marietta Edgecombe había sido quemada de la fotografía, aparentemente con un cigarro (aunque Harry desconocía quién lo había hecho).

Unas manos cálidas y conocidas se posaron en sus hombros y Harry se volteó para recargarse contra el pecho del hombre. Tom acarició sus cabellos casi desinteresadamente, con una sonrisa sutil, mientras observaba a un rincón.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no tenemos ninguna fotografía juntos —dijo en voz baja—. Y puede que Colin Creevey me haya prestado su cámara.

Harry rió levemente.

—¿No estarás celoso? Tendré una fotografía con Cylean, no contigo —se burló desganadamente Harry, enredando los dedos en el cuello de su pareja, sonriendo con apenas una débil mueca en los labios.

Tom negó, sonriendo.

—Quiero una jodida foto, ¿vale?

—Oye, tampoco es para insultar —Harry le dio un pisotón que Tom respondió inclinándose y mordiéndole el labio hasta hacerle sangre. Luego lamió la herida y succionó su labio, lenta y tortuosamente. Harry rió y respondió a aquel beso cargado de una extraña frustración.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, apartándose ligeramente. Tom le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Debería suceder algo? —preguntó con falsa inocencia. Harry frunció apenas el ceño.

—Vamos, dime. Estoy preparado. Dispara.

—¿Dispara? —Tom frunció el ceño y comprendió—. Oh, debe ser algún dicho _muggle,_ ¿no? —Harry asintió—. Pues… no, no sucede nada. Lo digo en serio.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me engañas. Pero, si no quieres confiar en mí, bien —se apartó ligeramente, pero Tom le sujetó y le estrechó contra su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza—. Vale, lo capto. Apoyo moral. Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, estoy contigo. ¿Vale, Tom? —murmuró en voz baja, siendo abrazado con fuerza por los brazos de su profesor.

Sintió un beso cálido en su cicatriz y se relajó un poco. No había dolor alguno en ello. Atrás, muy atrás, habían quedado las emociones desbocadas que le causaban dolor y sensaciones amargas. Ahora, todo lo que era capaz de sentir era la dicha que los envolvía a ambos, la felicidad, el _amor…_ Y quién diría que Tom Riddle era capaz de amar como lo hacía.

Tom escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, curvando su espalda, haciéndole graciosas cosquillas al respirar. Había algo realmente malo allí. Algo que Harry no alcanzaba a comprender, pero que parecía volverse en contra de Tom, destruirlo levemente. No era un hombre de muchas debilidades, pero en aquel momento parecía haber dejado caer todas sus máscaras, mostrándolo todo.

—Créeme, si pudiera evitarte todo lo que te he obligado a vivir, lo hubiera hecho —susurró, en voz realmente baja—. Sin embargo, cuando lo pienso, me doy cuenta que si te hubiera evitado todo lo sucedido probablemente no habríamos congeniado, y me siento el ser más repulsivo del mundo. Cosa que ya sé que soy, créeme, y no lo tengo fácil tampoco.

Harry apartó su cuerpo del de Tom y le miró interrogante. Las facciones de Cylean estaban contraídas, extrañas. No había signos de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero la expresión estaba penosa. Harry le sujetó de las manos con fuerza.

—No sé a qué viene esto, créeme. Pero yo estoy bien ahora. Y todo lo que he pasado me ha traído hasta aquí, contigo, y es donde quiero estar.

Tom sonrió en un intento de sonrisa burlona.

—¿Sueles ser cursi muy seguido o sólo los domingos? —se burló. Harry rió ligeramente.

—Sólo los domingos —se paró de puntillas para besar a Tom con ternura—. Eres increíble, Tom.

—¿Por qué, ahora? —Tom sonrió un poco más repuesto—. Es decir, sé que soy increíble, pero, ¿qué te hace hacérmelo notar justo ahora?

Harry le sacó la lengua.

—Bastardo —gruñó—. Anda, vamos por la puta fotografía.

Más tarde Harry observaba la fotografía. Le hubiera gustado ver a Tom en ella, pero allí estaba Cylean y debía conformarse. El hombre estaba detrás de él, le sujetaba de los hombros y miraba a la cámara, luego el chico sonreía aún más por algo que su profesor le susurraba y ambos reían, relajados, unidos. No se arriesgarían a besarse en una fotografía que podría caer en las manos de cualquiera —aunque parecía ser que su relación ya era de conocimiento más o menos general, los padres del alumnado aún no sabían nada— pero era suficiente. Tom había insistido por una fotografía que tener con él, como si supiera que pasaría tiempo sin verlo… ¿era eso? ¿Sería eso? ¿Alguna situación que apartara a Tom de él por un largo periodo de tiempo?

Con sólo pensarlo consiguió que un retorcijón de molestia le llegara al estómago. Lo ignoró y acarició la fotografía en la que ambos enamorados reían, ajenos a todo: ajenos a las guerras, ajenos al dolor, a la pérdida. Sólo eran ellos dos. Y Harry pudo sonreír, imitando a su fotografía.

—Te iré a visitar a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana —anunció Sirius a través del espejo doble que le había dado. Harry lo había tenido escondido al fondo del baúl, desconociendo de su uso práctico, hasta que su padrino le dijo para qué servía esas vacaciones, ofreciéndole un modo de comunicación más eficiente que el flú e incluso las cartas. Por qué ninguno de ellos se había percatado de ello antes era un misterio.

—¿Vendrás? ¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, ilusionado. Sirius asintió.

—Es genial. Podremos pasar por Honeydukes, y por las Tres Escobas, y podrás dar una vuelta, volver a ver a Hermione y Ron…

—Ah, ¿cómo están tus amigos?

—¡Yo estoy bien! —dijo Ron, a la izquierda de Harry, apareciendo junto a su amigo para que Sirius le viera—. ¿Te has enterado de que será una niña, Sirius? ¡Harry será el padrino!

—Ni Harry ni tú paráis de repetirlo. Sois como loros —bufó Sirius—. Pero, es enserio. ¿Enyd? Ron, ¿no deberías tener poder de decisión sobre el nombre de esa pobre criatura?

—¡Enyd no es un mal nombre! —protestó Ron. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es un nombre de anciana. Si mal no me equivoco, una de las hermanas de Augusta Longbottom se llama así. Está pasado de moda.

Ron se puso pálido y miró hacia la cama de su amigo. Neville, detrás del _Profeta_ , asintió.

—Así es. Es la esposa de tío abuelo Algie.

Ron pasó de pálido a verde.

—Creo que consultaré otros nombres con Lavender —murmuró en voz baja, y Sirius soltó una risa que tenía mucho más de animal que de humana.

—Así me gusta, muchacho. Ten en cuenta las probabilidades. ¿Y cómo está Hermione?

Ron se apartó y Harry suspiró.

—Es un tema complicado. Está… creo que nunca la había visto así antes. Está perdida en sí misma —se mordió ligeramente el labio, tocando con la lengua la herida que Tom le había hecho, sintiéndose ciertamente reconfortado con la sensación—. Está detrás de los libros y sus notas nunca han sido tan buenas. Pero está distante. No se le puede hablar… está más que nunca en las cocinas, con los elfos domésticos, y planificando formas de darles vacaciones y cosas así. Cuando no puede ponerse a leer ella escribe, o se encierra en su habitación. Parvati me ha dicho que la oyen quedarse hasta tarde escribiendo o leyendo, que la luz del _Lumos_ sale de su varita. Está… destruida.

—Espero que hayáis intentado ayudarla —murmuró muy serio Sirius. Harry alzó una ceja.

—¡Por supuesto! Hemos intentado hablarle, acompañarle, ayudarle. Pero se encierra. Está… dolida.

Sirius observó con ferocidad hacia donde Ron se encontraba, haciéndose el desentendido. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Ron está en la etapa de la negación —susurró hacia Sirius—, quiere creer que él no tiene la culpa. No hemos podido hacer nada todavía, con ninguno de los dos.

Sirius suspiró sonoramente y Ron fingió que no había oído nada. Del otro lado de la habitación, Neville también suspiró.

—¿Cómo está Lavender? —preguntó Sirius, cambiando de tema—. Ya tiene… ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro meses?

—Sí, cuatro meses y medio —Harry sonrió—. Puede que parezca extraño, pero me siento emocionado de conocer a mi ahijada. Espero que se parezca a la madre, aunque el padre no es tan malo cuando lo conoces mejor…

Sirius rió cuando una almohada derribó a Harry y lanzó el espejo por los aires. Desde el suelo, Sirius vio como Harry lanzaba almohadas contra Ron, Neville, y luego Dean y Seamus que entraron al cuarto y se unieron a la guerra de almohadas.

—Eh, Harry, no quisiera molestarte pero, ¿por qué está Sirius Black en un espejo en el suelo, y riéndose a carcajadas? —preguntó Dean, de pronto, mirando al hombre en el espejo. Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Tú eres Dean Thomas? —Dean retrocedió un paso y Sirius rió—. Tranquilo. Estoy en un espejo, no puedo morderte.

Harry palmeó a Dean en el brazo y fue a recoger a Sirius del suelo, sonriendo, con los cabellos más desordenados que nunca por la batalla de almohadas. A pesar de que tenían dieciséis, diablos, si podían divertirse lo hacían.

—Sí, él es Dean Thomas, y aquel de allá es Seamus Finnigan —Harry apuntó el espejo para que los viera—. ¡Saluden, chicos!

Dean saludó reticentemente, Seamus saludó más confiado.

—Seamus Finnigan, ¿tu madre no es por casualidad Anna Geralt? —preguntó Sirius, con un brillo pícaro en la mirada. Seamus, levemente pálido de que un ex convicto supiera el nombre de su madre, asintió—. Oh, pues ambos éramos de Gryffindor. Era un año más joven que yo, pero siempre fue una mujer guapa. ¿Cómo está ahora?

—Felizmente casada —respondió tajante Seamus, apretando ligeramente los labios. Sirius se carcajeó y Harry se mordió la lengua para no hacer lo mismo.

—Muy informativo, Seamus —rió Neville, palmeándole la espalda al chico—. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a dormir? Mañana tenemos clases y ha sido un día largo, ¿no?

—Vale —aceptó Harry. Dean y Seamus fueron a los baños a cambiarse. Ron y Neville ya traían los pijamas, al igual que Harry, aunque Harry en vez de camisa pijama llevaba una vieja camiseta gris de Tom, manchada con alguna extraña poción de un feo marrón rojizo, que le iba un poco grande al cuerpo—. Buenas noches, Sirius —saludó, sonriendo—. Espero que descanses y que el profesor Lupin te ponga la correa antes de sacarte a pasear. No es bueno perseguir gatos por ahí.

Le guiñó un ojo, cómplice, y Ron rió. Sirius pareció no comprenderlo, y Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que no había compartido aún con su padrino su forma de animago. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió maliciosamente. Sirius se percató de ello.

—Esa sonrisa no pronostica nada bueno —auguró Sirius—. ¿Qué planeas, cachorro?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, nada, una pequeña sorpresa —le sonrió más pacíficamente—. Dulces sueños, Canuto.

—¡Harry! ¡Espera! —intentó detenerlo Sirius, pero Harry ya había "desconectado" el espejo, observando su reflejo: los lentes torcidos y la sonrisa malévola.

Y sonrió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

—Entonces, ¿listo? —Tom le preguntó a Harry mientras se calzaba la corbata del uniforme. Harry remoloneó los dedos en el nudo deshecho para que Tom se la ajustara.

—Supongo —Harry sonrió con dulzura—. Sirius se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Tom soltó una risa extraña, que tenía partes iguales de diversión y de maldad.

—Ya lo creo.

Sirius había arreglado que lo esperaría en la puerta de las Tres Escobas en forma de Canuto, para atraer menos la atención. Aún no era de dominio público el hecho de que Sirius Black fuese un animago, y los que lo sabían, dudaba mucho que pudieran reconocerlo.

Harry pidió un último beso colgándose del cuello de Tom. Tom, poniendo los ojos en blanco, le dio lo pedido. Y luego otro. Y otro.

—Se hace tarde —anunció Tom, luego de una maratón de besos que los había dejado a los dos jadeantes. _Y a la mierda la compostura y el orden_ , pensó Harry, aunque no compartió el pensamiento con Tom porque _de verdad_ tenía ganas de ver a Sirius.

Así que se separaron y Harry volvió a arreglarse. Entonces, cuando salían, Harry se transformó en su forma animaga y Tom en Cylean, dispuestos a marcharse del castillo.

Harry se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a su forma animaga. Era ágil, veloz, pequeño y discreto. Habían muchos gatos en Hogwarts, más que nada de las niñas, y por ser delgado el animal también era delgado; nada de pomposos gatos peludos. Su pelaje era corto y desordenado, como si el animal estuviera constantemente despeinado, y ni siquiera los intentos de Hermione por peinarle funcionaban.

En aquella forma Harry siguió a Cylean con sus pequeñas patitas, dificultándosele tanto bajar las escaleras que Tom tuvo que cargarlo hasta llegar a bajar completamente e ir hacia las puertas de entrada. La profesora McGonagall estaba allí, supervisando quién salía y quién se quedaba.

—Profesora —saludó Cylean educadamente, y McGonagall sonrió ligeramente.

—Profesor. ¿Va a dar una vuelta?

—Es un agradable día para ir al pueblo —comentó Cylean, casi desinteresadamente. Harry aprovechó para adelantarse y caminó por los terrenos del colegio, siguiendo las multitudes de alumnos que iban con las túnicas ondeando al viento, rumbo a Hogsmeade. Encontró a Neville y a Theodore caminando de la mano, con los cuerpos muy juntos, y decidió mantenerse alejado de ellos. Siguió su camino observando pies de personas que conocía y de personas que no hasta encontrarse con la figura peluda de Sirius.

Incluso a metros de él podía reconocerlo, echado aburrido junto a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas.

Harry se aceró caminando grácilmente, moviendo elegantemente su cola. El gato cruzó mirada con el perro un segundo antes de que éste se irguiera en sus cuatro patas, soltara un ladrido y echara a correrlo.

Verdaderamente Harry no había pensado en eso.

Echó a correr con toda la velocidad que pudo, apartándose de los estudiantes, alejándose del castillo y siguiendo el sendero hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Con toda la velocidad que pudo y con toda la fuerza en sus patas Harry trepó de un árbol y se quedó aferrado a unas ramas bajas a más de dos metros del suelo. Canuto, feliz, moviendo la cola, siguió ladrándole unas cuantas veces más.

Harry bufó y cesó la transformación. Quedó aferrado de ambas manos a la rama, que se quebró ante su renovado peso y cayó sobre Canuto. El animago soltó un aullido lastimero y se transformó en Sirius.

—Vaya, no salió como lo planee —murmuró Harry, sobándose el tobillo—. ¡Ah, diablos! Creo que me lo doblé.

Sirius le miró con ojos como platos.

—¡Es increíble! —lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, todavía de cualquier manera sobre el césped frío y húmedo—. ¡Mi ahijado es un animago!

—Y uno no registrado, así que si puedes gritarlo más alto para que el Ministerio me coja, hazlo.

Sirius cerró la boca y echó a reír a carcajadas. Harry dejó su irritación volar y se abrazó a su padrino.

—Estoy seguro de que James estaría orgulloso —Sirius lo despeinó más de lo que estaba—. Un animago a los dieciséis años. Bueno, nosotros lo conseguimos a los quince, pero… ¡es genial, Harry!

Harry intentó pararse, dándose cuenta de que le dolía pisar. Sirius se levantó del suelo y le ayudó a caminar.

—Anda, vamos a las Tres Escobas. Allí le pediremos a Rosmerta si tiene algo para curar ese tobillo.

—No hay una, ¡auch!, excursión a Hogsmeade, ¡auch!, que me impida herirme, ¡auch! Este año me salió bastante bien, algo malo, ¡auch!, debía suceder.

Sirius le revolvió los cabellos burlonamente.

—Intenta dejar de pisar con ese pie, o déjame que te lleve en brazos.

—¿En brazos? ¡Auch! ¡Ni en broma!

Sirius le sujetó con fuerza y le levantó en vilo. Harry intentó resistirse, pero Sirius le tironeó del cuello.

—Vamos, gatito. O te dejas de quejar y cooperas o me veré obligado a desmayarte. ¡Recuérdalo, oficialmente vuelvo a tener varita!

Harry se dio cuenta de que seguramente quería demostrárselo, pero lo estaba sujetando con ambos brazos y ambos se irían al traste si dejaba de hacer fuerza para cargarlo.

Llegaron a Las Tres Escobas y se encontraron con Neville y Theodore. Neville sujetaba a Theodore de los hombros y le decía algo muy cerca del oído, pero se distrajo inmediatamente al ver a Harry.

—Theo, lo siento —se disculpó con su novio—. ¡Harry! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está bien?

—Se cayó de un árbol —Sirius intentó dejarlo en el suelo sin que el pie herido de Harry pisara—. Ven, Neville. Ayúdame.

—Theo, ¿puedes enviar un Patronus a…? —comenzó Neville, dispuesto a llamar a alguien del colegio que viniera a recoger a Harry, pero él negó.

—No, no. Claro que no. Estoy en mi día libre con mi padrino y amigos en Hogsmeade. Nadie me impedirá disfrutarlo. Luego iré directo a la enfermería, pero ahora, ¡dejadme!

Sirius soltó a Harry y éste se fue de bruces al suelo. Theo soltó una risita nerviosa y Neville puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, Harry. Haz lo que quieras —le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. Cuando el profesor R. se entere te _matará._

—Créeme, ya no intenta matarme, eso es lo más preocupante —Harry rengueó hasta la puerta, donde se aferró—. ¿Y? ¿Entramos?

Se ubicaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta, Harry dando ligeros saltitos y aferrándose de las paredes. Madam Rosmerta saludó efusivamente a Sirius e invitó ella el hidromiel caliente con especias y las cervezas de mantequilla. Theodore lucía ligeramente incómodo, pero cuando Harry le incluyó en la conversación concluyó que era extrañamente tímido. Callado, con gustos que tenían mucho más que ver con la escritura que con la guerra, Theo parecía estar hecho de una temblorosa arcilla que en manos de Neville se transformaba en obra de arte. Cuando Neville le hablaba, Theo cambiaba por completo y respondía confiado de sí mismo, con una sonrisa extraña que irradiaba picardía. Harry concluyó que le caía bien.

A poco tiempo llegaron Ginny y Luna, y ambas llenaron de preguntas a Sirius; Ginny por aparentar, Luna para ponerlo en una nota del _Quisquilloso._ Sirius respondió de buena gana y Theo prometió a Luna comprar el próximo número para ver la entrevista realizada. Harry le prometió que los artículos de Luna eran mucho mejor que los de Rita Skeeter, y con ello consiguió tranquilizar un poco al pobre Nott.

Lavender y Parvati se acercaron en algún momento de la tarde. Harry las invitó a un alhelí, teniendo en cuenta de que Lavender no podía beber alcohol. Parvati lucía emocionada con la perspectiva de ser la madrina de la pequeña, y Sirius discutió un poco con Lavender sobre la elección del nombre de la niña. Al final la rubia estaba reticente al nombre Enyd, aunque ella misma lo hubiera escogido.

Cuando finalmente se hizo hora de volver Harry intentó usar el pie y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se levantó el pantalón para encontrarse con el tobillo hinchado y maldijo entre dientes mientras Sirius enviaba un _Patronus_ en busca de Cylean para que se lo llevara directo a la enfermería.

Cylean llegó cinco minutos después de que Sirius hubiera lanzado la llamada. Fulminó a Harry con la mirada antes de cargarlo en brazos.

—No, definitivamente no te puedo dejar ni diez minutos solo, ¡menos toda una tarde! ¡Mira ese pie! —gruñó, mientras salían de la taberna y se dirigían al castillo, seguidos de cerca por Theodore y Neville, y Sirius.

—¡Déjame despedirme de Sirius! —protestó Harry. Cylean bufó y se volteó, dejando que Harry abrazara a su padrino—. Hablamos esta noche por el espejo, ¿vale?

Sirius le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Claro, claro. ¡Cuida ese pie!

Harry se colgó del cuello de Cylean para hacerle más fácil el cargarle mientras iban al castillo. Se dirigieron directo a la enfermería, donde madam Pomfrey sonrió tranquilamente: era conocimiento público que Harry Potter había estado muy poco en la enfermería ese año.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó amablemente la mujer. Cylean explicó.

—Por lo visto, se cayó de un árbol.

—Señor Potter, ¿qué hacía subido a un árbol? Cualquiera diría que con sus antecedentes, tiene suerte de no haberse roto el cuello.

Cylean soltó una risita. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Intentaba sorprender a mi padrino —protestó Harry, mientras se quitaba el zapato y la media para exponer el tobillo rojo e hinchado. Madam Pomfrey suspiró.

—Esto tiene un esguince. Y parece tener horas. ¿Por qué no vino inmediatamente conmigo luego de sentir que dolía, señor Potter?

Harry enrojeció.

—Eh… este… quería pasar el día con mi padrino.

—¡Pues ahora esto le costará más! —madam Pomfrey fue en busca de una pomada que al aplicarla ardió, y luego alivió el dolor—. Debe ponérsela cada seis horas, pero por ahora no puede caminar hasta que la hinchazón mengüe. Será mejor que se quede aquí por esta noche.

—¡¿Qué?! —Harry resopló—. ¡Es un simple esguince!

—Lo era, hace horas —madam Pomfrey sonrió dulcemente antes de dirigirse al profesor que disimulaba una sonrisa burlona—. Señor Rousseau, ¿podría asegurarse de avisar a los amigos del señor Potter?

—Uno de ellos está aquí afuera. A su novio no le gustan las enfermerías —explicó Cylean, acercándose a Harry para darle unas palmadas suaves en la cabeza—. Tranquilo. Mejorarás.

Se marchó en busca de Neville dejando a Harry con el rostro rojo y los dientes apretados. Luego de unos minutos en los que madam Pomfrey estuvo vendando el tobillo de Harry y explicándole cómo hacerlo correctamente —ya que él debería hacerlo por la siguiente semana— el profesor Rousseau volvió a entrar, seguido de Neville.

—Eres un idiota, Harry —resopló Neville, sentándose en la camilla junto a la de Harry—. Debiste haberme dejado llamar a alguien de aquí para que te busque. Pero oh, no, el señor quería pasar el día con su padrino.

—Calla —siseó Harry, conteniéndose para no lanzarle una almohada—. ¿Y Theodore?

—Ha ido a avisarle a Ron y Hermione —Neville le guiñó un ojo—. Es un amor.

—Lo es —coincidió Harry—. ¿No estáis dispuestos a un trío? Estoy seguro que a mi novio no le molestaría compartirme.

Neville rió. Cylean le fulminó con la mirada.

—Me parece que sobro aquí —dijo con frialdad el profesor—. Harry, Neville. Nos vemos. Ah —se volteó a ver a Harry, que sonreía—, _cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor._

" _Y si vuelves a bromear con ello, te restaré más"._

Harry soltó una carcajada. Neville negó con la cabeza, riendo entre dientes.

—¡No te molestes, Cylean, amor de mi vida! —Harry extendió los brazos hacia su profesor—. ¡Sólo era una broma! ¡Tú sabes que siempre serás mi único y verdadero amor!

Neville no podía parar de reír cuando Harry comenzó a lanzar besos en dirección hacia el rubio. Cylean no se contuvo y finalmente soltó una carcajada, al tiempo de que Hermione entraba.

Harry se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba mal al momento que la vio. Tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos castaños y el cabello en cualquier orden. La piel pálida de su amiga estaba cetrina, y tenía un ligero temblor en la ceja izquierda.

—¡Harry! —se lanzó a sus brazos, casi asfixiándolo—. ¡Me has preocupado! ¡Cuando Theodore Nott se acercó a mí y me dijo que estabas en la enfermería pensé cualquier cosa! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Harry le contó que se había caído de un árbol por tontear con Sirius. Hermione supo que había algo más allí, algo que no quería mencionar por estar madam Pomfrey presente. Cuando Harry terminó de hablar su amiga lo envolvió en un asfixiante abrazo, y poco faltó para que se echara a llorar en su hombro. Había tanta tensión en ella. Tanta amargura. Tanta pena. Harry se dijo a sí mismo que debía conseguir verla mejor, pero desconocía cómo.

Luego llegaron Ron y Ginny. Ginny estuvo a punto de abofetear a Harry.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te preguntamos en Las Tres Escobas si estabas bien y nos dijiste que sí! ¡Qué demonios, Harry!

Harry intentó calmarla. Ron parecía descolocado con la presencia de Hermione, pero tampoco tan verde como para que él tuviera que estar en una camilla.

—Estaba bien, Gin. Tranquila. Tranquilos todos, ¿vale?

Las campanas de las ocho sonaron. Era la hora de la cena, y uno a uno fueron despidiéndose todos de Harry. Madam Pomfrey hizo llamar a algunos elfos domésticos para que le trajeran a Harry y al profesor Rousseau algo de cenar, y ella misma fue al Gran Comedor a comer.

Una vez solos Tom le dio una colleja.

—Cuando tu padrino me mandó ese Patronus diciendo que necesitabas _mi_ ayuda… No tienes idea de lo que sufrí hasta que vi que era tu maldito tobillo.

—Qué considerado —Harry pinchó un trozo de carne del estofado de ternera y se lo llevó a la boca. Masticó, tragó y murmuró—. Podía manejarme solo.

—Sí, claro —Tom rodó los ojos—. Tan sólo que tan pronto estuviste de pie te fuiste de cara al suelo.

Harry enrojeció completamente.

—¿Cómo diablos…? Oh, Neville —Harry se palmeó la frente—. Debí saber que te lo diría.

—Claro que me lo diría. En realidad, él me lo diría todo sobre ti, si yo no lo supiera. Tiene la idea de que somos la pareja perfecta —Tom se sentó con cuidado al borde de su camilla, acariciándole con la punta de los dedos la mejilla. Harry dejó caer el rostro en la mano de Tom.

—Y he de suponer que tú crees lo mismo. Así seríamos tres los que lo creemos.

Tom rió y retiró la mano.

—Sí, supongo —le guiñó un ojo, burlón—. ¿Quieres que traiga el espejo así puedes hablar con Sirius?

—¡Claro! —aceptó Harry, sonriendo ampliamente. Tom le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Harry tironeó de la manga de su túnica—. Oye, Tom… —susurró.

Tom le miró intrigado.

—¿Sí?

—Eres lo mejor. Te amo.

Tom rió.

—También te amo, mocoso —se acercó a robarle un beso antes de marcharse. Harry se quedó allí recostado, mirando el techo, sin tener idea del momento que se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era casi medianoche cuando oyó su nombre.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! —la voz conocida de su padrino venía muy cerca de él. Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus lentes y tanteó en la mesita de noche de junto a su camilla para ponérselos. Cuando lo hizo cogió el espejo en el que Sirius se veía.

—Hola, Sirius —gruñó Harry con voz patosa. La luz de las ventanas era suave, sutil, y dejaba ver el rostro de su padrino con los contornos afilados—. ¿Qué tal llegaste?

—Menos mal que estás en la enfermería —Sirius puso los ojos en blanco—. Sin embargo, me alegro de que hayas pasado el día conmigo. Añoraba Hogsmeade.

Harry le sonrió a su padrino.

—Eres genial, Sirius. ¿Cómo podría escoger entre la enfermería o tú y escoger la enfermería? Por supuesto que disfruté el día contigo.

Sirius le expuso una sonrisa gigantesca.

—Entonces, Kotka, ¿qué tal ese tobillo?

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Kotka?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Significa gato en búlgaro. Digamos que, ahora que no puedo llamarte cachorro ni cervatillo, aunque no quiere decir que deje de llamarte cachorro, te llamaré Kotka. Pero será nuestro secreto, ¿eh? —Sirius le sonrió cálidamente—. Anda, dime. ¿Qué hay de ese tobillo? ¿Era fractura?

—Esguince —Harry hizo una mueca—. Hasta mañana no puedo caminar, y es mejor si mañana también me quedo en cama.

—¿Ya has hecho los exámenes de aparición? —preguntó Sirius, de pronto. Harry negó.

—No. Se supone que debo tener diecisiete para eso.

—¡Ah, cierto! Lo han cambiado. Yo lo hice a los dieciséis —su padrino se encogió de hombros—. Pero supongo que lo harás directamente en el Ministerio en el verano. Te acompañaré, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué tan interesado en ello? —dudó Harry, intrigado. Sirius compuso una expresión inocente.

—¿Por qué no podría estar interesado en la educación de mi ahijado favorito?

—Soy tu único ahijado. Si no estás interesado en mi educación, serías un fraude —Sirius frunció el ceño y Harry le lanzó un guiño—. Tranquilo, sé que no lo eres. La educación no es tan importante. Después de todo, eres Sirius Black.

Sirius rió.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón.

A Harry se le escapó un bostezo. Sirius acercó los dedos al cristal del espejo, como si deseara enredarlos en la melena de su ahijado y dejar la mano allí hasta que se duerma.

—Duerme, Harry —Sirius sonrió—. Te cantaría hasta que te duermas, pero creo que ni tú ni yo queremos oír eso, ¿verdad?

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada que sonó demasiado estruendosa en la enfermería desolada.

—Shhh —oyó la voz de su padrino—. Vamos, descansa, Harry. Dulces sueños.

—Duerme bien, Sirius —Harry le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta y dulce—. Descansa.

—Tú también, cachorro. Tú también.

Harry dejó el espejo sobre la mesita de noche junto a sus lentes. Se cubrió con el edredón de lana que alguien le había echado por encima —estaba calentito, y era muy suave— y se dejó llevar por el tan conocido gusto del sueño.

* * *

 **¿YYYY? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis amado? ¿Lo habéis odidado? ¡Sed sinceros! A mi parecer, me ha quedado genial, pero ha sido porque corregí el capítulo más de diez veces por completo (HAY MÁS DE DIEZ VERSIONES DE ESTE CAPÍTULO JAJAJA) y este fue el que acabó por convencerme. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido?**

 **También quisiera deciros que si queréis saber la historia de Sirius y los pantalones de cuero, he publicado el fic. Se llama On the shop out y tiene más de mil palabras la primera parte, ¡pero la segunda, oh! Esa será lo que os gustará más. Os aseguro ;)**

 **Quisiera saber todo lo que pensáis sobre el capítulo, lo que queréis, lo que no queréis, dudas, consultas, sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones... TODO lo que os ocurra. ;) Intentaré responder sin revelar nada fundamental de la trama. (aunque dudo mucho que alguno de vosotros acierte al camino que llevará este fic... os dejaré una sorpresa muy buena jo).**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir. Espero actualizar esta semana, si puedo, o si no hacerlo en el fin de semana o los primeros días de la semana próxima. No lo tengo muy por seguro.**

 **¡Os adoro!**

 _~I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause god makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way~_


	29. Tom M Riddle

***se esconde detrás de una pared* Hum, ¿hola? ¿Queda alguien por allí? ¿No me arrojaréis a los leones? Oh, bueno... *se asoma, y esquiva un tomatazo* Ups. Vaya, lo siento muchísimo por demorarme en actualizar, ya sabéis, tanto. Problemas, problemas, problemas, entre ellos clases y uff, problemas. No os aburriré. Responderé a sus reviews (como buena escritora de fanfics) y publicaré un capítulo :D Eso es todo (?).**

 **suuchan1796: ¡Aw! ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta que te encante! Me gusta que te haya gustado el cap, y pues... guardo mis comentarios, jeje.**

 **Rebe Marauder: ¡Creo que haré sufrir un poco a Harry en unos capítulos! Pero, oh, tranquila. No será nada grave ;) Hermione... Herm, mi querida Herm, está sufriendo una pequeña depresión (aunque no usaría una palabra tan grande para denominarlo, pero... bueno, eso). Lo sé, lo sé, son muy adorables! x3**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: Pos me desmayo *se desmaya* *Tom le lanza un Enervate* Ah, reacciono. Eres genial, lo juro x3 Harry es hermoso, y su actitud está inspirada en cuando salí en grupo y uno de mis amigos se había caído y estuvo todo el día sentado para después no poder caminar JAJAJA. Theoville forevah. Hermione... uff, sí, la pasará mal unos tiempos, pero... que puedo decir, no digo que lo merezca, pero ya conocerá la verdadera felicidad.**

 **Christine C: ¡Graaaaaacias! Y, me guardo los comentarios. Pero porque no os guste una pareja en la que no ahondaré mucho porque no me gusta tampoco (lol) no significa que deban dejar de leer, ¿eh? Por favor.**

 **Madhara Flux: ¡Gracias! Y esa escena, ay, un dolor para mi corazoncillo. Tom sabía que algo sucedería, puede sentirlo con sus poderes superespeciales, pero, ¡OH! Guardo silencio, guardo silencio. Lavender... lo ha aceptado bien, y eso es lo que más me ha costado, porque he tenido que modificar el canon de mi Lavender y hacerla una chica más o menos consciente. Y eso ha costado. ¿Te gusta cómo manejo a mis personajes? AW *corazón gay* Graciasgracias. Y eso me ha encantado, intentaré sorprenderte en todo ;) Y, j3j3j3, me guardo los comentarios... PD: ¡La he visto! ¡JO! ¡Fue extrañamente extraña! PD2: Tenía en mente hacer una escena de besos no correspondidos por parte de Harry (o sea, que Draco lo bese y Harry no sepa corresponderle) y que Tom se ponga celoso pero no lo acepte (todo eso antes de que hayan formalizado) y, bueno... decidí darle un poco más de vida a Draco,JÁ.**

 **sachacaro: Gracias ;) Aquí tengo el siguiente cap. ¡Espero no demorarme tanto con el próximo!**

 **AkumaOlympus: ¡Y lo tendremos! Pero mucho, muuuucho más adelante. El embarazo, je, "te lo dije" sería muy acertado (?). Pues, se responderá en este cap... un poco... "dejando mi momento de shippear parejas heteros (el cual es muy escaso)" JAJAJA identificada a MIL. Lavender, ah, me ha costado. Pero la he conseguido madura. Amor al Escuadrón de Defensa (viene en parte por el Escuadrón Suicida, película que NO he visto, pero que mis amigos me cuentan tanto que ya es como si la hubiera visto) ay, Tom querido mío. Y Harry... lo amo. Igual que a Tom. Mis bebés, los amo. Nev y Theo *corazón gay* son hermosos juntos *más corazón gay* Oh, no importa que no hayas comentado dulzura, cada cual a sus tiempos ( u v u ) Gracias! PD: Cuando continúe esa, te responderé, pero sí, he visto tu comentario y alsmljsdfn.**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: Hello! Welcome to OTWO! :DDDD omg hay gente nueva, sangre nueva (?) Pues, todo se responderá a medida que pasen los capítulos... ¡Y aquí tengo la actualización! x3**

 **Ro: ¡Gracias! *corazón gay***

 **Bueno, no más, y aquí les dejo el capítulo x3 Muchas gracias a todos por dejar review, de verdad que los he amado. Y muchas gracias a Shuly, por bancarme cuando le hablo de OTWO aún sin entender porque no ha llegado a esos capítulos. Y muchas gracias a Arkantos, porque sí, porque lo quiero y porque siempre está dispuesto a leer mis locuras. ¡Gracias a todos!**

* * *

 _29\. Tom M. Riddle._

Era viernes por la tarde y Draco Malfoy llevaba todo el día con un molesto y repulsivo dolor de cabeza. Había ido por una poción para ello y se había encontrado con que madam Pomfrey necesitaba examinarlo primero para darle una poción, ya que algunos alumnos tenían la costumbre de ir a pedir algunas por el mero hecho de pedir. Draco maldijo a aquellos alumnos y continuó su día en un estado de irritación que nadie se salvó.

Primero comenzó con Theodore Nott. El muchacho sólo había estado hablando con Adrian Pucey de lo bueno que era realmente Neville Longbottom, y de que si se unía al Escuadrón de Defensa podría aprender algunas "tácticas" para manejarse entre los miembros de la luz y conseguir un salvavidas si alguna misión pesada era puesta sobre sus hombros. Draco le había gritado canalla traidor, y Theodore, rojo como un tomate, le había gritado que él también asistía a las jodidas reuniones, que callara. Y no, Draco no pudo mantenerse callado, y tuvieron que separarle entre cuatro porque iba a saltarle encima para desfigurarle la cara a golpes cuando Theodore le llamó "traidor a la sangre, al igual que yo".

Luego la habían ligado Crabbe y Goyle, torpes y confiados con que ser los mejores aliados de Draco Malfoy se salvarían.

Luego había sido el mismísimo Adrian Pucey, por las mazmorras mientras iban al Gran Comedor.

Luego había sido Pansy Parkinson, preguntándole qué le pasaba.

Luego había sido la hermana pequeña de Daphne, Astoria, que Draco sabía estaba enamorada de él, acercándole para alcanzarle un libro que se olvidó y dirigiéndole algunas palabras amables. Draco la había enviado al infierno muggle y la pobre chica casi se echa a llorar. Si no fuera porque era un Slytherin lo habría hecho.

Y, finalmente, la había pagado con Hermione Granger.

Se había dado cuenta de que la chica no tenía un buen día con sólo verle las ojeras. Tenía el cabello atusado y la piel demasiado blanca; un poco de color no le vendría mal. También tenía los labios muy resecos.

No miraba por donde iba y lucía total y completamente desorientada. Llevaba un gran montón de libros en los brazos y Draco se quedó en si sitio, esperando que le esquivara, y cuando no lo hizo sintió la rabia subir por su garganta. Draco Malfoy podría ser de todo, menos _invisible._

—Fíjate por dónde vas, _sangresucia_ —gruñó. Granger dejó caer los libros cuando Draco le dio un empujón para pasar a su lado y siguió caminando. Draco esperó alguna reacción de su parte, después de todo estaba sola, y sabía que Granger tenía un carácter fuerte.

Se volteó, extrañado, y la encontró inclinada recogiendo los libros con la cabeza gacha. Algo creció en el pecho de Draco Malfoy, algo parecido a " _el jodido de Potter me cortará la cabeza si algo le sucede a Granger"_ y se inclinó para ayudarla.

Ella estaba llorando. Lágrimas gruesas caían por su rostro, y apretaba los labios como si algo le doliera. Draco se inclinó hacia ella y le sujetó de la barbilla, uniendo sus ojos grises con los castaños cargados de lágrimas, inyectados en sangre.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Granger?

Granger hizo lo que Draco no creería que haría en un momento como ese: rió.

—Tranquilo, Malfoy. No me afectas lo suficiente como para llorar por ti. Es sólo que tengo un mal día —se encogió de hombros, guardando los libros en su mochila. Granger se limpió las lágrimas con la túnica y Draco buscó en su bolsillo, obsequiándole un pañuelo: era de algodón con las iniciales "D. L. M" bordadas en plata. Granger lo aceptó sin dudarlo y se limpió con más esmero las lágrimas.

—Todos tenemos un mal día —murmuró Draco, sin pedir el pañuelo de regreso—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te sucede?

—Vamos, Malfoy, acabas de llamarme _sangresucia._ ¿Crees que confiaría en ti? —Granger le miró a través de las pestañas—. Ahora, si me permites.

Draco la sujetó del hombro.

—Lamento haberte llamado _sangresucia._ También tengo un mal día. Puedes… —le costaba decir las palabras. Nunca había necesitado decirle eso a alguien—. Puedes confiar.

Granger le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Creo que mejor…

No terminó de hablar. Los párpados le temblaron y el cuerpo se desmoronó. Draco la sujetó antes de que su cabeza diera contra el suelo.

Hermione Granger acababa de _desmayarse._

Diablos de Cornualles, malditos diablos de Cornualles.

Draco se cargó la mochila de la joven en la espalda —" _¿Qué coño llevaba allí dentro?¿Piedras?"_ — y luego la cargó a ella. Tenía la vaga idea de que Potter también estaba en la enfermería, si no había salido ya. No lo había visto en las clases en todo el día.

Con Granger en los brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, Draco emprendió el camino a la enfermería.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos levemente. Se sentía extraña, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y envuelta por un aroma que fácilmente pudo identificar, haciéndosele un nudo en lo profundo de la garganta.

Levantó el rostro, dispuesta a encontrarse con Ron, pero se sorprendió tanto que emitió un quejido ahogado.

—¿Malfoy? —siseó, incrédula. Malfoy agachó los ojos hacia ella, con expresión casi harta.

—Genial, Granger. ¿Quién creías que era? Por la expresión en tu rostro mientras despertabas, cualquiera creería que pensabas que era cualquiera menos yo —Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione intentó controlar su sonrojo.

Era imposible, pero Malfoy _olía_ como Ron. Con aquel aroma que aceleraba su corazón por haberlo sentido en la Amortentia; pergamino nuevo, césped recién podado y _aquel_ aroma que hasta el momento había identificado como el de Ron, una colonia extraña, tal vez un champú.

Pero Malfoy olía _así._

Hermione sintió que si hubiera estado caminando sus piernas fallarían.

Intentó que la voz no le fallara.

—¿Es parte de tu servicio comunitario esto, Malfoy? —preguntó, ácida, y Malfoy sonrió.

—Supongamos —murmuró en voz baja mientras seguía caminando. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con rostros de alumnos de otras casas sorprendidos por la inusual escena, además de darse cuenta a dónde se dirigían. Sólo había un camino que llevaba esa cantidad de pasillos: la enfermería.

—¿Qué me sucedió? —dudó, sintiendo que la voz le temblaba, pero sin querer demostrarle a Malfoy algún signo de debilidad, _lo cual es estúpido, ya que te está llevando en brazos._

—Te desmayaste sobre mí —Malfoy compuso una expresión burlona—. Yo sabía que la gente caía ante mí, ¿sabes, Granger? Pero nunca creí que fuera tan literal.

Hermione frunció el ceño y le fulminó con su peor mirada. Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó, miró al frente y siguió caminando.

Con el paso de los metros Hermione fue sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se relajaba en respuesta a la cadencia de los pasos. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Malfoy la dejó suavemente en la primera camilla que encontró al momento en que madam Pomfrey aparecía ante ellos, con expresión preocupada.

—¡Oh, Granger! El señor Potter acaba de irse —murmuró ella, con voz suave—. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Se desmayó —informó Malfoy, ante la mirada silenciadora de Hermione—. Y creo que necesita algunas pociones de nutrición, o comer más. Estaba realmente liviana.

Hermione, ante lo que no quería hacer, enrojeció ligeramente, sus mejillas tornándose de un incómodo rosado. Malfoy no se burló.

—¿Ha estado comiendo bien, señorita Granger? —preguntó madam Pomfrey, acercándose a ella para hacer unos movimientos con su varita frente a ella—. ¿Durmiendo bien?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dejemos que se haga un diagnóstico —Malfoy se acercó a la camilla siguiente y tomó asiento, esperando. La varita echaba chispas que quedaban en el aire y madam Pomfrey cogió un pergamino en el que fueron escribiéndose líneas verdes y azules, letras y extrañas cosas. Madam Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua—. No, señorita Granger. Aquí dice que la última comida en condiciones que tomó fue hace dos días.

Hermione se sonrojó completamente.

—No tengo apetito —explicó. Madam Pomfrey negó con la cabeza.

—Muy mal. Se debe comer tres veces al día, y si es posible un desayuno muy completo. Hay un dicho _muggle_ que dice "desayuna como rey, come como príncipe y cena como mendigo". Como mínimo un desayuno de rey para recuperar la salud —madam Pomfrey releyó el pergamino con aquellas marcas extrañas—. Y dormir. Le recetaré unas pociones de nutrición y una para dormir sin soñar, si eso es lo que está molestándole…

Malfoy se quedó allí, con la espalda recta, sentado como símbolo de la elegancia, esperando por Granger. Cuando madam Pomfrey dijo que ella se quedaría todo ese día y esa noche para asegurar su bienestar, Malfoy asintió.

Luego la enfermera se volteó hacia el rubio.

—Usted, señor Malfoy, ¿no debería estar en clase?

—Estoy haciéndome responsable por la salud de Granger, si tenemos en cuenta que se desmayó sobre mí. Además, espero a que me haga una revisión y me de mi poción para el dolor de cabeza.

Hermione observó cómo madam Pomfrey hacía los mismos movimientos de varita con Malfoy que con ella. Otro pergamino fue llenado y la mueca en el rostro de la mujer era clara.

—¿Ha considerado utilizar lentes, señor Malfoy?

Malfoy palideció.

—¿Qué?

—Por lo visto tiene una migraña capaz de producirse por muchas horas de lectura. Debería considerar comprar unos lentes para el descanso de la vista, hay una tienda en Hogsmeade que vende unos muy buenos…

Draco Malfoy estaba cada vez más pálido. Hermione se contuvo de reír.

—Preferiría una poción para el dolor cada vez que lo tenga —expresó el rubio. Madam Pomfrey se encogió de hombros.

—Como quiera —se volteó hacia Hermione, que sonreía débilmente—. Tranquila, cariño. Ahora mismo te traeré una poción para quitar esa debilidad.

Se marchó hacia su oficina al final de la larga hilera de camillas enfrentadas. Malfoy se inclinó ligeramente hacia Hermione y expuso una sonrisa suave, _casi amistosa._

—Anda. Cuéntame.

Hermione le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Que te cuente _qué_ exactamente, Malfoy?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por qué estás haciendo huelga de hambre, y por qué tienes esas ojeras.

—Hay cosas que no te interesan, Malfoy —gruñó Hermione—. ¿Qué te crees, que porque me ayudaste de pronto debo confiar en ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Granger —Malfoy recargó su mentón en la mano, mirándola con aburrimiento—. Hay ciertas veces en las que necesitas confiar en las personas que menos creías que lo harías. Eso suele ser de buena ayuda. Por ejemplo, hace unos meses confié en Potter. No voy a decir que sea mi mejor amigo, pero me facilitó un poco la vida.

Hermione le miró con desdén unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Una sola burla al respecto —avisó— y para que los Malfoy tengan un heredero, deberás adoptar.

—Uy, mira como tiemblo —Malfoy sonrió, burlón, antes de cambiar la burla por la seriedad y asentir—. Comprendo, Granger. Cuéntame.

Hermione dudó unos segundos y comenzó a contarle.

—Todo comenzó en clase de Pociones, ¿recuerdas que el profesor Snape nos hizo olerla? Yo sentí… el aroma de Ron —creyó que Draco se burlaría. Él se mantuvo serio—. O eso creía —se corrigió, recordando como el aroma había llenado sus fosas nasales estando en brazos del rubio—. Pero Ron comenzó a salir con Lavender Brown, y ahora la muy… está embarazada, y Ron cree que mejor debemos ser amigos porque lo nuestro no puede funcionar porque él no es suficiente para mí, y Lavender fue a pedirme disculpas porque ella no sabía lo que yo sentía por Ron antes de involucrarse con él, y no puedo odiarla. No puedo odiar a Ron tampoco. No puedo odiar a nadie por lo que estoy viviendo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada esperando la burla. La burla que no llegó.

—Granger, te diré algo que no deberás decir en ningún momento que yo te lo dije. Así me entere yo de que lo has hecho, te haré imposible hasta el último día de tu vida —Hermione abrió los ojos. Draco Malfoy estaba junto a ella, de cuclillas en el suelo junto a su cama, con el rostro a la misma altura que el suyo—. Eres demasiado mujer para sufrir a manos de un hombre que no vale la pena.

Hermione sintió que su rostro enrojecía con fuerza. Apartó la vista de los normalmente fríos ojos del rubio, demasiado anonadada por lo que le acababa de decir.

—Quiero oírlo de ti. Vamos, dilo. Repítelo.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de decirlo. Volvió sus ojos castaños a los grises y, mirándole fijamente, lo hizo.

—Soy demasiado mujer para sufrir a manos de un hombre que no vale la pena.

La sonrisa de Malfoy era tan cálida como un rayo de sol.

—Así está bien. Ahora, convéncete a ti misma de ello. No merece la pena sufrir por Weasley. No hay hombre que tenga cojones que haga sufrir a una mujer que está enamorada de él. Supéralo. Búscate a otra persona. Y, por el amor de Morgana, come un poco. Estás _muy_ delgada.

Hermione sintió que una risa suave subía por su garganta. Negó con la cabeza, mirándose: ella se veía como siempre, aunque tal vez sí estaba bastante más delgada que antes. Debía llamar a algunos elfos domésticos a que le ajustaran el uniforme y las túnicas.

Apretó ligeramente los labios y sintió una mano sobre la suya. Observó, congelada, como Malfoy le daba un apretón en la mano y sonreía.

—¿Por qué me ayudas, Malfoy? —preguntó con la voz demasiado baja. Aun así Malfoy la oyó.

—Es un tema complicado —miró a ambos lados, como asegurándose de que nadie les oiría—. Mis padres se casaron porque sus padres concertaron su matrimonio. Mi madre, Narcissa, se enamoró perdidamente de mi padre. Aun así él no la amaba. Dudo mucho que padre sea capaz de amar a alguien, aunque sea su esposa y su hijo. Cuando era pequeño… —Draco pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más. Soltó la mano de Hermione con un intento de frialdad y su rostro se endureció—. Vaya, parece que me estoy yendo de lengua.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No se lo contaré a nadie.

—Igualmente —Malfoy se encogió de hombros. Madam Pomfrey apareció con dos botellas. Malfoy se bebió la suya haciendo una mueca y Hermione olió la suya primero: tenía un aroma extraño, a mantequilla, y era oscura y espesa. La bebió y dejó que se asentara en su estómago como una gran comida.

—Bien, señor Malfoy, puede irse —de forma sutil madam Pomfrey le estaba expulsando de la enfermería. Malfoy le mostró una expresión altiva a la mujer y luego una casi sonrisa a Hermione.

—Nos veremos por ahí, Granger. Iré a dejar tus cosas a alguno de tus amigos —señaló la mochila gruesa y remendada que colgaba de su espalda junto a la suya. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa extraña incluso para ella, y Malfoy se marchó de la enfermería sin mirar atrás.

Si Hermione lo hubiera recordado, si tan sólo hubiera recordado que tenía el Mapa del Merodeador activo en su mochila, tal vez le hubiera dicho que le dejara la mochila, que ella se haría cargo.

Pero no lo recordó, y Malfoy se llevó el Mapa del Merodeador con él. E inclusive con el mapa en su mochila, ¿qué forma habría para que lo descubriera?

* * *

—¡¿Acaso tú eres idiota?! —Malfoy gruñó, mientras veía el lío de pergaminos y libros en desorden sobre el suelo—. ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

Parecía que los amigos de Granger habían hecho un pacto para no cruzarse con él ese día. Se había topado con muchos Gryffindors pero ninguno cercano a la muchacha, lo que había llevado a que cargara todo el día la jodida mochila en su espalda. Hasta este punto sentía que la columna se le iba a quebrar.

Y ahora el idiota de Crabble había tironeado muy fuerte de un borde y todos los libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros se hicieron añicos en el suelo.

—Maldición —gruñó Draco, mientras levantaba las cosas, manchándose con tinta los dedos. Lanzó un _Fregortego_ sobre la tinta, pensado que debería comprarle un tintero nuevo a limpió los dedos con la túnica —recordando que su pañuelo lo tenía Granger, maldita sea— y comenzó a recoger las cosas. No podía confiar en Crabbe y Goyle, capaces de meter todo arrugado y a la fuerza.

Lanzó un _Reparo_ a la mochila rasgada y la tela se unió nuevamente. Fue guardando primero los libros y luego los pergaminos, cuando sus dedos se toparon con uno extraño que tenía huellas que se movían, y nombres. Joder, _nombres._

Estaba viendo a una tal Mary McDonald caminando junto a Colin Creevey por un pasillo. Sin que Crabbe y Goyle le vieran guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y se volvió a cargar la mochila al hombro.

Se despidió de sus amigos que iban camino a las cocinas a robar algo para comer aun cuando faltaba menos de dos horas para la cena. Allá ellos. Draco, a solas, sacó el pergamino: se había librado de las manchas de tinta y ahora mostraba a Crabbe y Goyle caminando rumbo al pasillo por el que se iba a las cocinas. Draco siguió la línea del pasillo y se encontró a sí mismo. Caminó unos pasos hacia un lado, dándose cuenta que las huellas del pergamino también se movían, y una sonrisa salvaje cruzó su rostro.

—Así que este es el secreto de Potter, Granger y Weasley —dijo, en voz baja, intentando buscarles por el castillo. Weasley estaba una habitación en la torre del séptimo piso rodeado de chicos y chicas de Gryffindor, por lo que Draco supuso que sería la Sala Común de esa casa. Obviamente no iba a entrar allí, así que debía buscar a Potter.

Siguió por la línea del séptimo piso hasta encontrar una habitación demasiado grande para ser un aula. En ella se encontraba Potter. Y _Tom M. Riddle._

Draco se sobresaltó. Conocía aquel nombre, su padre había hablado de él en su segundo año. Era el verdadero nombre de Voldemort. Voldemort estaba en el castillo. Pero, ¿qué hacía Voldemort con Potter? ¿Juntos? ¿Demasiado juntos, en una gran habitación, a solas?

El rubio cerró el pergamino y lo guardó en la mochila de Granger, entre varios libros de aspecto grueso y peso que le había destrozado la espalda todo el día, y se encaminó al séptimo piso.

Llegó a aquella habitación en menos tiempo del que le hubiera gustado. Tal vez debería ir directamente a hablar con el profesor Snape, pero seguramente le tacharía de loco, y le diría que no se metiera donde no le llamaban. Además preguntaría seguramente de dónde habría sacado ese mapa, y Draco no se sentía cómodo diciendo que lo había sacado de la mochila de Granger.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó, sin saber qué esperar realmente. ¿Qué le abriera Voldemort, o que le abriera Potter? La puerta de madera hundida en la piedra estaba cargada de una magia que a Draco le puso el vello de punta: eran oscuros encantamientos protectores que avisarían si alguien iba a abrir la puerta, además de que notaba la fuerza con la que habían sido lanzados, con qué tipo de magia era compatible aquellos hechizos. Se parecía mucho a la magia de…

El profesor Cylean Rousseau abrió la puerta. Tenía el rostro completamente serio y el cabello desordenado, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. La túnica estaba cerrada, y Draco notó que el cuello descubierto no dejaba a la vista camisa alguna.

—Profesor Rousseau —saludó Draco, fingiéndose inocente—. ¿Se encuentra Potter aquí?

El profesor farfulló algo y cerró levemente la puerta. Draco oyó que decía "Harry, Malfoy quiere hablar contigo" con voz ligeramente hastiada, lo contrario a lo que era normalmente el profesor, tan amable y risueño.

Potter se demoró en salir. Cuando salió tenía el rostro sonrojado y los labios abusados, además de una expresión frustrada.

—Malfoy, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando al profesor dentro. Draco notó pequeños detalles en su antiguo enemigo, como que tenía la corbata desarreglada y el último botón de la camisa sin abrochar. No llevaba túnica.

—Granger está en la enfermería desde hoy temprano, luego del almuerzo. Creí que deberías saberlo —dijo, con todo el desprecio que pudo acumular en su voz. Potter abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

—¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está bien? —preguntó, con voz alarmada. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Se desmayó. La llevé hasta la enfermería. No me agradezcas —hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia, a la vez que se quitaba la mochila de los hombros y le alcanzaba a Potter las pertenencias de su amiga—. Esto le pertenece. No os he encontrado a Weasley y a ti durante todo el día, así que mejor guárdate esto.

Se disponía a marcharse —después de todo, parecía estar interrumpiendo algo serio— cuando Potter dudó.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Draco sonrió como si lo tuviera todo bajo control.

—Es un lindo mapa el que tiene Granger, Potter —felicitó—. Permite encontrarte sin problemas. Sirve en demasía.

Potter jadeó y se puso pálido, todo el color de su rostro desapareciendo.

—¿Qué viste? —Potter le sujetó de los brazos con violencia—. ¡¿Qué viste?!

Draco se desprendió de su agarre con cierta dificultad, pero su expresión decía que había sido lo más fácil del mundo.

—¿Crees que no lo sabía ya, Potter? —fingió estar completamente al tanto—. Sólo se han confirmado mis sospechas. Tranquilo, no diré nada. Después de todo, no serías el único que perdería en la situación si la verdad se revelara.

Fingió saberlo todo, como siempre hacía. Después de todo, si Voldemort estaba en el colegio, Lucius Malfoy debía saberlo, ergo él también… o por lo menos sospecharlo.

Potter estaba pálido, pero asintió. Pareció dudar unos segundos y musitó, en voz baja:

—Gracias.

Draco Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona digna de su familia.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, Potter.

Y se marchó, fingiendo que lo comprendía todo, cuando en realidad no tenía ni idea de nada.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno *hushe y se esconde* Lo sé, lo sé. Lamento mucho la demora por este capítulo que sólo ha tenido a Harry y Tom un par de oraciones. Pero me ha gustado mucho ahondar un poco en Draco, en este Draco que he creado, que me ha gustado tal vez un tanto más que el original. Y Hermione... bueno, sé que a algunos de vosotros no os gusta esta pareja, y lo lamento de corazón. Pero os digo que no ahondaré en ella mucho, y aún hay mucho más Tomarry y Wolfstar para compensar. ¿Sí? Lo lamento mucho, pero de esta forma debían surgir las cosas, ¿sí? Os quiero, y espero que me disculpen.**

 **Amor a todos vosotros.**

 **Paz.**


	30. Visita inesperada

**¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo se encuentran en este bello día? Yo, bien, muchas gracias por preocuparos ;) He estado escribiendo un poco de todos mis fics pendientes (soy escritora compulsiva) y entre ellos me he dado cuenta de que vosotros sois los mejores lectores que he podido tener en todo este tiempo. Me hacéis tan, tan feliz, que ni os cuento. Me dais una alegría que ningún lector me ha dado antes. ¡Y ya estamos en los 349 reviews! ¡Jamás esperé llegar a este número! Es tan... *grito fangirl* Me siento muy orgullosa, muy, demasiado.**

 **Poniendo en otra punta mis momentos en los que me alegro tanto de seguir escribiendo, responderé vuestros reviews y les dejaré un capítulo (corto, pero me ha gustado el resultado final y he lanzado un par de pistas... *risa malvada*)**

 **Rebe Marauder: ¡Siiiiiii! Habrá Wolfstar. Pero me odiarán cuando aparezca por la forma en que lo he puesto, lo sé *risa histérica y malvada, a lo Kira* A mí tampoco me gusta el Dramione. LO JURO, NO ME GUSTA, JAMÁS HE LEÍDO UN FIC DE ELLOS Y JAMÁS ME HA GUSTADO... Pero quería ponerle otra pareja a Hermione que no fuera Ron, ni Viktor, ni Blaise, y resulta que Draco me servía para la trama... JAJA *huye***

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: *besos besos besos* Thanx. ¿Te he dejado en suspenso? ¡Mi misión en esta vida está completada! JAJAJA(?) Draco es lindo, bueno, a veces no, pero intento manejarlo para que sea... agradable emocionalmente, sin salirme del todo de su personaje: creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. (Eso hace que esté hablando amistosamente con mi ex que hizo destrozos en mi vida; a veces creo que soy demasiado buena) JAJAJ Pues aquí se sabrá un poco lo que sucede, aunque no creo que sea lo que esperan... *redoble de tambores***

 **Christine C: Uff, creo que no tendrás ninguna de las dos (?) He dicho, debo hacer una sección con escenas perdidas de Otwo. Porque aquí faltan muchas y me da muchísima flojera reescribir los capítulos. xDD**

 **MassielSSM: ¡HOLA! ¡HAS VUELTO! *lanza confeti al aire* JAJAJA, tranwi. ¿Dudaste de mi salud mental? ¡Pero si eso ni siquiera existe! *risa histérica* Omg, como que estoy riendo histéricamente muchas veces respondiendo estos comentarios C: No sabría decir si enamorada, pero sí más llevada a la idea de que él es lo que necesita. La poción de amor no nos dice de quién estamos enamorados, si no a quien necesitamos (o por lo menos, según mi headcanon). Rebulú x'DDD omg, tranquila. No creo que sucedan muchas cosas inesperadas con Draco en este capítulo. Aunque sí a Harry *le golpean los dedos para que no siga escribiendo spoilers***

 **Valerya Cullen: ¡Pues aquí habrá para pedir y para obsequiar! ¡Saludos! x3**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: ¡Entonces, mejor para mí! (?) Ah. Sí, he visto que tienen mucho buen recibimiento, pero jamás he leído uno (lo más cercano a Dramione que he leído era de pareja secundaria en un fic Tomarry... sí, amor eterno a esta pareja). Pues, no conozco realmente muchos Tom/Harry pero podría recomendarte: "Renacer" "El señor oscuro me regaló" "El comienzo del comienzo" y su secuela "Decido mi propio destino" de Fadamaja; además, "Abandonado" y su secuela "Reclamar" de angela black blood. También hay algunos más, como "Una serpiente llamada Voldemort" y "Surrender"; el primero está aquí en fanfiction pero no recuerdo su autora, y el segundo está en AO3. ¡Yo los he amado! Y, en fics Drarry (Draco/Harry) podrías leer "Twist of fate" de Adigium21, "Sólo agregue un poco de kawa-kawa" y "BiCurious" de PerlaNegra, y ahora mismo no recuerdo más D: Pero si deseas que te recomiende más fics, háblame por mensaje privado, te haré una lista de todos los fics que creo merecen ser leídos x3 Pues, esto se ha puesto muy largo, pero dejaré en claro que Hermione no sabe nada, y que Draco no será asesinado por Tom (por ahora...) *le golpean para que deje de escribir spoilers OTRA VEZ* (?)**

 **ShirayGaunt: ¡He llegado en buen momento, como me alegro! JAJAJA "#ConMiProfesorEraSuficiente" me he descojonado x'DDDD VUELVE eres guay y molas mogollón, te necesito a mi lado (?) El rubio estirado xDDDDDD Tommy Tippy, tú si que sabes cómo sacarme una gran carcajada. "señor-todo-lo-se-y-si-no-lo-se-me-lo-invento" JAJAJAJAJAJA Nada volverá a ser igual para nuestro querido/odiado (porque no se puede estar en un punto intermedio: o lo amas o lo odias) Draco. VOLDEMORT CONSIGUIENDO NUEVOS SEGUIDORES TÍA CÓMO ME RÍO XDDDDD VOLDEMORT ESTÁ CERCA DE UN COMA DIABÉTICO JAJAJAJA BASTA, Basta, ya, me he calmado, paz y serenidad, paz mental, amor y paz, hagan el amor y no la guerra, ya, haré que Harry y Tom follen para calmarme *se va a escribir* *vuelve luego de un par de horas* Bien, ¿en qué estábamos...? COMEDIA TE. ¿Sabes que no he podido terminar ese fic? Me he quedado por el cap 23, o 24, me parece. Ni lo recuerdo. Era genial pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer (entre ellas escribir) y, uff, eran MUY largos los capítulos. Amé el fic, pero me costaba tener tiempo para leerlo D: No me hagan spoilers, ¡NO! (?)**

 **Susy kstorena: ¡Draco se ha dado cuenta de todo, y ahora buscará alguna explicación lógica, aunque no la haya! j3j3j3j3 IMPAKTADA (?) omg xDD Besosabrazosgracias.**

 **Madhara Flux: Por Merlín en shorts fosforescentes JAJAJAJAJA Debo usar eso, DEBO USAR ESO, ¿me dejas? *ojitos de cachorro* Ah, bueno; cuando conocí a una novia mía había tenido un día de perros y ella estaba allí, sin conocerme, para consolarme a pesar de que estuviera enfadada con el universo. No duramos mucho, pero seguimos siendo amigas (aunque ella me insista que le he puesto más cuernos que el patronus de Harry, y yo le diga que es una paranoica... Marylin si ves esto te hamo beia, aunque dudo mucho que lo veas but well) Y debo hacer un "extra" (lo he venido repitiendo desde hace muchos capítulos) con escenas perdidas, capítulos que pude haber puesto y que no... aunque lo haré cuando termine OTWO, para evitar inconvenientes, y si aún queda gente que quiera seguirlo... Punto aparte. Draco irrumpió a los tortolitos. Y su cabecita oxigenada comenzará a actuar... y Tom, ah, lo que Tom hará quedará, de momento, en secreto entre los dos involucrados... aunque sé que vosotros podréis guardar el secreto, más adelante será ;) Hermione no está enterada, no. Puede que lo haya pasado por alto, aunque también es muy probable que lo haya olvidado o ignorado. Con todos los problemas que tenía, dudo mucho que su subconsciente quisiera sumarle más. ¡GRACIAS! ( u v u ) Abrazos y besos mil.**

 **Madhara Flux(x2): Habrá Wolfstar, pero me odiaréis en cuanto lo leáis. Lo sé. *huye para evitar que le sigan golpeando por decir spoilers* ABRAZOS MIL.**

 **Lilyth369: ¡Y Harry tendrá a Tom! Hasta que *la empujan del computador* Harry y Tom serán felices por siempre. Saludos, niñita. (?).**

 **Lady Millie - Zhion: ¡Cualquiera quedaría enamorada de ese caballero dragón! GRACIAS *lágrimas* Sí, ahora son 30. Uff, cada vez me pongo más nostálgica y emocionada, pensar que nunca he llegado a tantos capítulos de algún fic... Y este bebé llegó a los 30 capítulos... ay *llora de emoushion* JAJAJ, estos shippers que, a veces, le aciertan... ¿Me la llevo? Gracias *corazón gay* Mi musa tiene cabellos largos y oscuros y a veces me insulta, pero nos llevamos bien. Suele darme unas ideas que, UFF, no os imagináis. *huye y le roba un beso***

 **Circe Drogo: WEELCOMEEEE TOOO OTWO! Ah por qué todo en mayúsculas y en inglés. ¿Te has leído TODOS los caps de un tirón? Omg, ¡gracias por dejar review, por como te deben haber quedado los ojos! Son más de 100k de palabras. Ay *corazones, corazones por doquier* Y lo que ve Neville no siempre puede ser real... o sí... *le golpean* Ya, ya, dejo de decir spoilers. Hoy me he despertado muy spoileadora x'D Y la cara de Dumbles será IMPAGABLE. Querráis tener una cámara para fotografiar el momento y dejarlo inmortalizado en un museo. Pero tranquilidad, ni Draco sobrereaccionará, ni Tom le matará... de momento *le azotan los dedos***

 **Alexis: JAJAJAJ No estaban teniendo sexo... estaban morreándose un poco. Aunque estaban próximos a tenerlo en los siguientes minutos, si Draco no le hubiera interrumpido y bajado considerablemente los ánimos. Uff, que feo que es intentar tener intimidad en un colegio xD ¡Gracias! *besos***

 **AkumaOlympus: ¿Tienes lado de shipps heteros? OMG yo no(?). JAJAJA Bueno, puede que tenga, pero está muy dormido en algún sitio oculto y secreto. Esa frase... esa frase tiene mucho significado para mí. Mucho. Y quería agregarla al fic porque me sentía muy agradecida con la persona que me la ha dicho, y aunque no lea el fic, aquí está, para que todos vosotros compartan mi felicidad en esos momentos (y la de Hermione). POR LOS CALZONES DE DUMBLEDORE XDDDDDD Yo también sabía eso. Lo tenía planeado desde un principio. Y Hermione, tal vez lo tenía para evitar cruzarse con Ron entre clase y clase... o tal vez para esconderse en aulas vacías para "pensar"... Ay, mi Herm adorada *corazón roto* y no, no lo ha descubierto. De momento *la golpean* ¡MUSA, DEJA DE GOLPEARME! YO CUENTO LOS SPOILERS QUE SE ME DAN LA REGALADA GANA *la vuelve a golpear* Así no se puede, uff.**

 **Muuuuchas gracias a todos vosotros por vuestros hermosos y sensuales reviews *corazón gay* Y gracias a mi musa, que me da todas las ideas que necesito. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Aquí os dejo el cap ;)**

* * *

 _30\. Visita inesperada._

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?

La chica abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Harry.

—He tenido mejores días.

—Ya me parece —Harry la miró de arriba abajo. Estaba demasiado delgada, y las ojeras en su rostro parecían marcadas con hollín—. ¿Qué te ha dicho madam Pomfrey?

—Que debía comer y dormir —Hermione sonrió levemente—. Cosa que no he podido hacer últimamente.

Harry soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó, tomando la mano de su amiga. Ella negó.

—No, Harry. Gracias, pero no. Estoy… bien, creas o no —tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, una sonrisa suave y dulce—. No vale la pena hacerme tanta mala sangre por las cosas que suceden, porque no puedo evitar que sucedan. He estado actuando de forma muy estúpida últimamente. He sido una tonta.

Harry le sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¿quién soy yo para contradecirte?

Hermione rió pícaramente. Harry se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente su amiga lucía mucho mejor. Tenía un brillo en los ojos, un brillo nuevo que había considerado perdido. Tenía una sonrisa verdadera, y a pesar de lo demacrada que estaba, no dudaba que se pondría mucho mejor en tan sólo unos días, con la comida adecuada y un poco de sol. Ya venían tardes soleadas para cambiar ese tono tan blanco.

—Entonces… ¿crees que Ron venga a verme? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que vendría, pero lucía extrañamente verde. Creo que tiene miedo de que esto haya sido su culpa. Yo ya le he gritado, le he dicho: "¡Por supuesto que fue tu jodida culpa, Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡Ahora ve a verla y hazte cargo!" y él casi se ha meado encima, lo que me lleva a pensar que vendrá a visitarte cuando estés dormida, te tomará de la mano tiernamente y te dirá que te adora, pero que no puede estar contigo.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Harry suspiró.

—¿He sido demasiado duro? —preguntó—. Lo siento.

—No, no se trata de eso —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Pero creo que estaba equivocada. Todo esto fue por el aroma a mi Amortentia, y la idea de que Ron debería ser la persona ideal para mí, pero… puede haber más de una persona con el mismo aroma, ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron.

—¿Ah, sí? —se inclinó hacia ella, cómplice—. ¿Encontraste otro candidato?

Hermione rió mientras se sonrojaba.

—Es sólo… él siempre me ha tratado mal, pero hoy ha sido terriblemente considerado. No sé qué bicho le ha picado, pero me ha dado incluso palabras de aliento y…

—Espera —Harry la detuvo—. ¿Estamos hablando de Malfoy?

Hermione asintió.

—No digo que esté de pronto enamorada de él, Harry. Eso sería imposible. Me ha llamado _sangresucia_ y cosas así desde segundo año. Le he pegado en tercero. Me ha ignorado en cuarto. El caso es que… puede que haya cambiado. No es el mismo Malfoy que nos insultaba los años anteriores: este Malfoy tiene algo dentro que está deseando salir, y se esconde detrás de una máscara. ¡Pensar que me ha traído en brazos hasta la enfermería! El antiguo Malfoy no se habría preocupado siquiera.

—¿Pero…? —insistió Harry. Hermione sonrió.

—Me ha ayudado aun cuando yo no se lo pedí. Lo ha hecho casi desinteresadamente. Y… puede que sea una persona diferente. Se unió al Escuadrón de Defensa, ¿no? —le miró con ojos entrecerrados—. Podría considerar acercarme un poco a él.

Harry suspiró sonoramente.

—Es tu vida, Hermione. Pero te llega a herir y llamaré a Viktor Krum para que le destroce la cara a golpes.

Hermione rió.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Harry le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—¿Estás loca, Hermione? Puede que yo sea bueno con la varita, pero nunca me has visto pelear a los puños.

Su amiga rió con una alegría que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía y Harry se sintió bien, tranquilo, feliz por ella. Incluso la alegría de su amiga quitaba la niebla que significaba que Draco Malfoy les hubiera descubierto, fingiendo que lo sabía todo, cuando en realidad Harry y Tom sabían perfectamente que él no podía saber nada del asunto.

—¡Vaya, Hermione! ¡Hacia cuanto que no te oía reír! —se oyó la voz de Neville adentrándose con un ramo de flores. Eran bonitas, coloridas y olorosas, de color azul brillante—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hermione agradeció las flores con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, Neville. Gracias. ¡Hum, huelen muy bien! ¿Qué son? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba una de las flores a la nariz. Harry creía que no hacía falta: desde donde estaba se podía sentir el aroma a las flores.

—Son jazmines azules —explicó Neville, sentándose a los pies de la camilla de Hermione—. Huelen como los jazmines, y sus pétalos son molidos y utilizados para hacer sombras de ojo. Creí que te gustarían.

—Son hermosas, Neville. Gracias —volvió a agradecer, mientras Harry conjuraba un jarrón y aparecía. Neville conjuró algo de agua y Hermione las colocó allí. Hermosas, con un perfume muy dulce, daban una alegría diferente al ambiente.

—Ahora, ¿qué sucedió para que rieras? —Neville llamó la atención de su amiga—. Quisiera saber a quién debo abrazar por ello.

—Te sorprenderías, Nev —Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione se lanzó a explicarle a su amigo sobre el aroma de la Amortentia, sobre cómo había pensado que Ron era el destinado para ella y se había sentido completamente unida a aquella fantasía, y cómo Malfoy olía también como su Amortentia. Neville oyó atentamente y sonrió al Hermione finalizar la historia.

—Eso te enseña, Hermione, a no confiar tanto en las pociones —le guiñó un ojo—. Confía mejor en las plantas. Ellas tienen vida, y dicen muchas más cosas de las que podrían decir.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa especial a Neville.

—Muy bien, chicos —madam Pomfrey se acercó a ellos con una poción en las manos—. Es hora de que os vayáis a la cama. La señorita Granger debe descansar, y no podrá hacerlo si vosotros estáis hablándole.

—Bien —Neville besó la mejilla de Hermione, dulce y tierno—. Nos vemos, Herm.

Hermione se sonrojó también cuando Harry le besó la otra mejilla.

—¡Descansa! Recupérate. Hoy la profesora McGonagall te echó de menos —le recordó Harry, y Neville le dio una colleja.

—¡No le hagas recordar los deberes! —le reprochó, y ambos rieron mientras salían. Hermione les miró con una sonrisa enternecida hasta que salieron de la enfermería. Luego aceptó la poción para dormir sin soñar y se sumió en un sueño tranquilo por primera vez en semanas.

* * *

Harry se adentró a la habitación de Tom y se deshizo de la túnica después de un largo día. Se aflojó la corbata y Tom le miró a través de las páginas de un grueso tomo que ojeaba, echado en el sofá.

—¿Esto es una especie de invitación? —preguntó, pícaro. Harry rió.

—Claro que no —musitó, seriamente. Tom hizo un puchero. Harry le sacó la lengua—. Simplemente no tengo grandes deseos de compartir habitación con Ron hoy.

La expresión de Tom cambió. Marcó el libro con un marcapáginas y lo cerró, dejándolo de lado. Palmeó a su costado para invitar a Harry a sentarse junto a él, pero el chico escogió el regazo del hombre, sentándose de forma lo más delicada posible para no causarle peso de pronto.

—¿Qué tiene Weasley ahora?

Harry suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra el hueco del cuello de Tom.

—Que no tiene. Sigue negándose a hablar con Hermione. Ya pasa de la semana de que Hermione salió de la enfermería y todos la tratan muy dulce… todos menos él. Él sigue siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre —Harry soltó otro profundo y frustrado suspiro—. Créeme, si los golpes hicieran efecto, practicaría con él. Es terrible. Es cabezotas, y se niega a hablar con Hermione. Tiene miedo de que ella le haga algún tipo de reclamos, y puede ser un Gryffindor, pero a veces se comporta como todo un… un, diablos, ni siquiera hay una casa para lo que él es, aunque Pettigrew fue Gryffindor y aun así…

—Calma, Harry —Tom enredó los dedos en los cabellos de Harry, acariciando el casco con suavidad—. Tranquilo. Respira.

Harry lo hizo. Fue ralentizando su respiración, muy cercano al estado de meditación, relajándose poco a poco. Tom acarició sus cabellos hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Harry total y completamente relajado contra él, pero no dormido. Despacio besó su frente, encontrándose con los ojos curiosos de Harry.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que ya no desee asesinarlo.

Tom rió entre dientes y le acarició el cuello con dedos, suaves como plumas, y Harry se dejó caer ante aquella caricia. Otra mano fue a su mejilla, suave y dulce, y Harry cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar como si fuera un cachorro en busca de afecto.

Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como el de un cachorro, mucho menos como el de un niño.

—Aún es temprano. Si luego decides volver… —susurró Tom contra su oído. Harry negó.

—Me quedaré aquí. Contigo. Por toda la noche. Y por siempre, querría.

Tom rió.

—Nada me haría más feliz.

Con un movimiento de varita recogió la túnica del chico mientras se lo cargaba al hombro. Harry protestó, por su puesto, pero cuando su espalda dio contra la cama no hubo protestas mientras otros labios devoraban los suyos, una lengua interrumpía sus consonantes y unos dedos ágiles recorrían los botones de su camisa, deshaciéndolos.

Todo se transformó en un estallar a puertas cerradas. En caricias, besos, gemidos y sonoros jadeos. En una apuesta por ver quién resistía más antes de dejarse llevar. En risas ahogadas contra cuellos y sudor poniéndolo todo más resbaloso. Podría estar comenzando la temporada calurosa, pero esa habitación era un infierno. Sus pieles eran un infierno particular del cual las lenguas parecían querer buscar más y más.

Ambos se dejaron caer entre las sábanas deshechas y manchadas cuando todo acabó. Harry trepó por el pecho de Tom y besó sus labios con cuidado, adormeciéndose en su pecho. Y así se hubiera mantenido si, entre la vigilia y el sueño, Tom no se hubiera levantado.

Harry no supo exactamente qué lo despertó, pero la cama estaba perdiendo el calor de Tom y la puerta estaba entreabierta. La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas mal cerradas decía que era muy tarde, pero oía voces, voces que no gritaban pero tampoco hablaban en susurros. Eran voces normales en la habitación siguiente.

—Harry está dormido, profesor —dijo la voz conocida de Cylean Rousseau. Harry prestó atención.

—He de asegurarme su bienestar. Después de las cosas que sucedieron… es mi deber cuidar de él.

Harry decidió mantenerse neutral a la conversación. Se trataba de Dumbledore después de todo, y sabía que no le agradaría en nada.

—¿Por qué lo hizo, profesor? —preguntó Cylean, con voz dura—. Usted supo primero que nadie lo que Archivald Keyglass y Dudley Dursley le hicieron a Harry. ¿Por qué no lo sacó de esa casa?

—Muchas cosas deben sacrificarse y muchas otras perderse para un triunfo en estos tiempos, Cylean —Dumbledore se oía más cerca de la habitación. Harry cerró los ojos y acompasó su respiración cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. La sábana le cubría de la cintura hacia abajo, pero dejaba al descubierto su espalda con las cicatrices de una vida siendo Harry Potter: el colacuerno húngaro en el hombro, golpes y azotes de los Dursley en medio de la columna. Oyó los pasos de Dumbledore alejarse y la puerta siendo cerrada por completo; aun así oyó la voz del director detrás de ella—. Duerme como un ángel.

—¿Esa será su respuesta? —Harry oía la voz de su profesor y amante demasiado baja, pero era capaz de cazar las palabras y darles sentido—. ¿Una frase filosófica será su respuesta ante todo?

—¿Estás dudando de mí, Cylean?

Hubo silencio roto rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que no, profesor. Estoy seguro de que sus decisiones han sido las correctas. Pero, ¿por qué hacerle sufrir de esa forma? ¿Obligándole a seguir viviendo con gente que abusó de él?

Hubo silencio unos instantes. Podía suceder cualquier cosa, desde un silencioso _Avada Kedavra_ hasta una lectura de mentes. Harry no quería y quería al mismo tiempo saber qué sucedía allí. Por ese motivo se mantuvo en silencio, atento, esperando.

—Harry necesitaba ser protegido —fue la voz de Dumbledore—. Por favor, no me juzgues, Cylean.

Hubo más silencio. Dumbledore siguió hablando.

—Cuando su madre se sacrificó por él aquella noche en el Valle de Godric, elevó una poderosa magia antigua. Es inverosímil que una nacida de _muggles_ conociera y manejara semejante poder —Dumbledore hablaba con voz débil, y Harry debió poner empeño en oírle—. Aquella magia le protegió de la maldición asesina. Esa magia de sangre, antigua y poderosa, sólo ella era capaz de salvar una vida. El sacrificio… el amor —silencio, y el arrastrar de algo por el suelo—. Dejé a Harry viviendo con los Dursley porque la sangre de Lily corría por las venas de Petunia. De esa forma se mantendría la protección alzada, y Voldemort jamás podría herirlo en esa casa.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, oyendo lo que jamás creyó que oiría: las razones por una vida de mierda. Todo parecía tener sentido, pero aun así, no parecía una cosa que el Dumbledore de sus primeros años haría. Parecía una cosa que el _verdadero_ director haría. Aquello consiguió que la rabia corriera por sus venas con fuerza.

—Pero eso no es todo, ¿no es así, profesor? —la voz de Cylean acariciaba la noche—. Hay otra cosa. Puedo sentirlo en usted.

Hubo una risita grave de parte del director.

—Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho, Cylean. Sí, hay algo. Pero me veré obligado a pedirte que guardes el secreto.

—Guardaré el secreto. Usted sabe que puede confiar en mí.

—Lo que oirás ahora, Cylean, a nadie debes decírselo. Necesito que lo jures por tu vida. Jamás repetirás estas palabras.

Harry pudo imaginarse la escena a la perfección. Cylean Rousseau llevándose la mano al pecho y pronunciando las palabras que pronunció con elegancia "Juro jamás repetir las palabras que me sean dichas ahora". Luego el asentimiento del director, y la forma en la que el hombre se inclinaría hacia él y pronunciaría las palabras, las verdades, de una buena vez.

—¿Estás familiarizado con el término _Horrocrux,_ Cylean?

Oyó un jadeo estrepitoso.

—Herpo el loco creó uno.

Casi pudo ver la expresión en los labios de Dumbledore.

—Tom Riddle también. Es por ese motivo que no murió aquel treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. Su cuerpo fue destruido, pero su alma continuó vagando en la tierra. No tengo idea a dónde fue, o qué hizo, pero sí suposiciones. Intentó volver… y lo consiguió. De todas formas, es una sombra de lo que era. Un despojo. Menos que humano.

Harry podía imaginarse a Tom con una expresión intrigada y aterrorizada, mientras que interiormente maldecía al viejo. Harry haría lo mismo, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender qué era un Horrocrux, casi podía suponerlo.

—Es… terrible —la voz de Cylean sonaba una octava más aguda—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Harry con los horrocruxes de Quien-usted-sabe? Además, Quien-usted-sabe ya "murió" una vez… ¿no debería ser mortal?

—Harry es la única persona capaz de destruirlos. Él tiene un poder que Voldemort —Harry sonrió al imaginarse a Cylean dando un bote en la silla— no tiene. El amor de él es fundamental para ganar esta guerra. Y no, Cylean. Voldemort no es mortal. Existen, si mis fuentes son exactas, seis horrocruxes más que ponen a Tom Riddle como inmortal.

Un jadeo horrorizado.

—¡Eso es terrible! —el sonido de algo que caía contra el suelo, tal vez la silla de Tom al él levantarse de golpe—. ¡Es… inhumano! ¡Bestial!

—Coincido, Cylean —Dumbledore sonaba como un padre afectuoso intentando tranquilizar los ánimos descontrolados de su hijo adolescente. Harry se estremeció ante la imagen mental—. Pero es de Voldemort de quien estamos hablando.

—Y usted cree… —hubo silencio—. Usted cree que Harry es el único capaz de destruir los horrocruxes. Que, a sus dieciséis años, es el más capaz para hacerlo.

—El amor que le profesas es tan auténtico que él se ve envuelto en él como un escudo protector. La magia, el amor, nunca han sido tan unidos.

—El amor…. Profesor, el amor no lo puede todo. No es una fuerza capaz de derrumbar todas las adversidades. Y si usted cree que Harry podrá vencer a Quien-usted-sabe sólo con el poder del amor…

—No sólo le pido a él que lo haga, Cylean. Le pido a ambos que tengan consideración por el Mundo Mágico.

Hubo silencio. Harry no tenía idea de qué podría estar sucediendo en la habitación siguiente, y por más que deseaba alcanzar su varita y crear alguna especie de poderosa magia amorosa para hacer visible a través de la pared a ambos hombres, sabía que no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto. No que Tom se enfadara, pero seguramente Dumbledore no lo vería venir, y no le gustaría.

—Me está pidiendo… ¿qué? —hubo acidez en la voz de Cylean—. ¿Que le ayude a buscar horrocruxes? ¿Destruirlos? ¿Que esté a su lado? ¿Que haga qué? ¿Que muera por él?

—¿Serías capaz de hacerlo, Cylean? —la voz de Dumbledore era profunda, y parecía sonar en todos los rincones—. ¿Serías capaz de morir por amor? ¿De morir por o en vez de la persona a la cual amas?

Hubo más silencio, un silencio denso y oscuro. Harry se estremeció cuando una fría ventisca le recorrió la espalda, y deseó acercarse a un edredón pero no lo hizo. Se quedó inmóvil, inquieto, hasta que oyó la sílaba.

—Sí.

—No te pido que mueras por él, Cylean. Te pido que estés a su lado y aceptes todo lo que sucederá. Vendrán tiempos difíciles, y Harry, lo que más necesita, es alguien como tú a su lado.

Un arrastrar de sillas. Las palabras cálidas de Dumbledore sólo llenaron de frialdad el corazón de Harry.

—Cuida bien de él, Cylean. Hazlo ahora que está a tu alcance.

Luego, por los ruidos, supo que Dumbledore se había marchado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Harry se sentó en la oscuridad. Pudo ver entre las sombras borrosas mientras buscaba sus lentes que Tom caminaba por la habitación, encendiendo velas una a una, tomándose el trabajo. Harry esperó hasta que Tom se volteara, con expresión derrotarla, para enarcar una ceja.

—No puedo repetir las palabras que el viejo me dijo —escupió como veneno Tom. Harry asintió.

—Lo sé. Lo oí. Pero, ¿qué demonios es un Horrocrux?

Tom, que de por sí era pálido, palideció aún más al oír la palabra. Tenía los ojos oscuros muy abiertos y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Era una imagen casi cómica, si no existiera la gravedad en la situación.

Tom suspiró y fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama, habiéndole arrojado un edredón a la cama que Harry usó para envolverse por completo.

—Un Horrocrux es un objeto en el cual depositas un trozo de alma para vivir eternamente.

Harry no se mostró impresionado. Esperaba algo de esa magnitud para Voldemort.

—Entonces, has creado de esas cosas y… ¿Dumbledore quiere que yo las destruya? No me lo ha pedido.

—Aún —le recordó Tom—. Aún no lo ha hecho.

Silencio entre ambos. Harry observó a Tom y extendió los brazos de forma que invitaba a su novio, con expresión trastornada, a refugiarse en el ellos. Tom se movió patosamente, algo que Harry no creyó posible, y envolvió a Harry con sus brazos. Acariciando el cabello del chico, suspiró contra su cuello, rozando la sensible piel de su cuello.

—Me haces cosquillas, Tom —protestó Harry, apartándoselo—. Pero, vamos. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que lo estoy —bufó Tom, ofendido—. Pero me sorprende mucho que Dumbledore haya dicho que hay seis horrocruxes, cuando tú ya has destruido uno.

Harry se sobresaltó tanto que se apartó y le quedó mirando, horrorizado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Estás bien, Tom!?

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—El diario, en tu segundo año. Era un Horrocrux. Y _por supuesto_ que estoy bien, bastardillo.

Harry palideció, pero volvió a los brazos de Tom lentamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No sabía lo que era. Tampoco quería… bueno, sí, porque estabas matando a Ginny y era la hermanita de Ron y…

—No me des explicaciones —Tom habló contra su cabello—. No las necesito.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose sobre el pecho de su pareja, oyendo el latir acompasado y fuerte de su corazón. El silencio, pero no incómodo, los envolvió como un manto. Harry ya estaba casi dormido nuevamente cuando recordó aquello.

—Tom —murmuró. Oyó un "¿Mhn?" de parte suya y preguntó—. ¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a morir por mí?

Hubo una risa grave, sutil.

—Por supuesto que sí, tontillo. Ahora, duerme. Lo necesitas. _Lo necesitamos._

Harry rió, y se acomodó aún más en el pecho de su novio, durmiéndose un poco más relajado de lo que estaba antes.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? ¿Por qué creéis que Dumbledore confió en Cylean? ¿por qué creéis que ha sucedido lo que ha sucedido? ¿Cómo creéis que acabe todo esto? ¿Como QUERÉIS que acabe todo esto? *risa malvada* Lo pregunto para que no acabe en absoluto como vosotros queráis. *huye***

 **Well, well, volviendo a la seriousity (no, no sé qué se supone que sea eso) ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Me obsequiáis un review? ¿Me obsequiáis una opinión desde el fondo de vuestros adorables y sangrientos corazones? Os adooooooro. Gracias por leer, gracias por leerme, gracias por comentarme, gracias por todo.**

 **Seguidme en mi Twitter: SoMuchInsideUs.**

 **Seguidme en mi Facebook: GMauvaiseFanfiction.**

 **En ambos lugares publicaré cosas sobre mis fics, algunos bocetos, frases futuras, e ideas. ¿Queréis estar más informados que nadie sobre lo que se viene? ¡Seguidme en mis cuentas!**

 **Un saludo. Besosbai.**

 _~I couldn't love a man so purely_

 _Even darkness forgave his crooked way_

 _I've learned our love is like a brick_

 _Build a house or sink a dead body~_


	31. Situaciones

**¡Hola, señoritas y señoritos! (¿Hay algún "señorito" por aquí? Que se presente, le regalaré un fic[?]) Bien, yo, este, hmn, sé que algunos queréis asesinarme por demorarme en actualizar, pero tengo muy poco tiempo, y aunque no tengo problemas para escribir, estoy escribiendo a la vez unos quichicientos fics más porque soy una fanficker impulsiva, así que me disculpo si notáis capítulos relleno (como este j3j3j3).**

 **Bueno, quiero decir que este capítulo fue escrito en un momento de nula inspiración. Y aunque conseguí avanzar, aprendí a querer el cap coffcoffmásrellenoqueeleanimedeNarutocoffcoff y, bien, aquí os lo traigo. ;)**

 **Sin más, respondo los reviús:**

 **Diana Pantoja: ¡Gracias! ;3**

 **sachacaro: Como he leído en un fic que seguía en mis épocas de fan de Kuroshitsuji, sería algo como "-¿Morirías por mí? / -Mil y un veces, mi amor". Almdlkdsad pero no iba a poner esa frase textual porque plagio y yo no va(?).**

 **Susy kstorena: ¿De veras? Omg, lo siento por tu pobre corazón. Y Dumbledore planea algo... planea algo gordo, pero, OH, no diré nada *risa malvada* ;)**

 **Katse: Tranquila, suele suceder lo de la flojera (?) JAJAJ A mí tampoco. De veras. No diría que lo detesto, pero tampoco me agrada del todo... jamás he leído un fic de ellos, pero necesitaba ponerlos juntos, como ya he dicho...**

 **Rebe Marauder: No puedo decirlo, mis labios están sellados :x Nev es un amorsh. Y Tom... ah... ya lo veremos (?).**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: ¡Gracias! x3 Aunque tranquilos, por más de que Tom muera... ya sabemos, sus horrocruxes y todo eso, no podrá morir. Aunque Dumbledore apunte su varita hacia él yJAJAJAJA NO, eso no sucederá, tranquilos(?). Y no puedo decir nada, lo siento, mis labios están sellados :x**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: ¡DESHONOR! ¡DESHONRADA TÚ, DESHONRADA TU VACA! (?) Oh lo siento estaba viendo Mulán j3j3j3. No importa, sé que volverás, todos lo hacen (? Oh, amo que la gente que me viene leyendo desde hace mucho regrese a comentar, es hermoso :'3 Dramione, no sabría decir si es mi notp, pero no me agradan juntos. BUUUUT Lo necesitaba aquí. Albus, alias el BRAYAN, Dumbledore... oh, no puedo decir por qué confía o cómo o qué o cuándo porque sería un horrible spoiler :x y nadie quiere eso. Y Tom... bueno... Tom... no, no lo sabe... AÚN... Sirius... ya tendrá un poco de protagonismo, incluso hay un capítulo por entero dedicado a él y a Remus pero OH, KASHATE GESI.**

 **17Danielle: He probado un vino muy bueno que se llamaba Sin Palabras, y me has hecho recordarlo(?). Dumbledore tampoco ha sido mi personaje favorito cuando me sumergí al mundo de los fanfics, porque antes le tenía cierto cariño (cuando leía los libros solamente y eso) Y no puedo decir spoilers, lo siento(?). ¡Me alegro de que te haya parecido genial el capítulo! x3 Y, tal vez pueda creer que puede manipularlo... pero NO PUEDO DECIRLO :x VENDETTA, VENDETTA POR MI PAPA (?)(Los Simpsons random)**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: Tus teorías me complacen (?). Pero no, aunque le has acertado a un par de cosillas, te has alejado tanto de algunas otras como las teorías de que Viktor tiene cáncer y que todo Yuri On Ice se encuentra en el purgatorio (¿qué? ¿Uno no puede ver un anime y leer las teorías en paz?). Oh, no he podido recomendarte nada aún porque no he estado en el computador, pero tan pronto me desocupe lo haré ;3**

 **Alexis: Tom no, no lo sabe. Pero... bien... no puedo decir nada, porque me odiaréis cuando lo leáis :x**

 **dominae1: BIENVENIDA A OTWO! :DDD Pues, no, no lo he publicado aún. Recién voy escribiendo el tercer capítulo, y me gusta ir por el capítulo diez o doce antes de publicar, por si sufro un bloqueo de escritor tener para ir publicando y recibiendo comentarios que me animen a seguir escribiendo, de esta forma mis lectores no sufren x3**

 **dominae1(x2): ¿De veeeeeeeras? *cara de cachorrito* ¿Tenemos opiniones muy parecidas? HÁBLAME OH GRAN PERSONA NECESITO AMIGOS QUE PIENSEN COMO YO(? Claro, si quieres ( u v u ) JAJAJAJA Como he dicho, Dramione... no, no me agrada para nada. Pero era necesario. Ya veráis por qué (?). THE RISE OF A DARK LORD QUE NUNCA MÁS LO ACTUALIZAN, RECLAMAR QUE ESTOY TENTADA A LEERLO EN INGLÉS, RENACER LO AMÉ MÁS QUE A MI VIEJA(?) staph se me salió el lado argentino de adentro. EL COMIENZO DEL COMIEEEEENZOOOOO... HPMOR ¡¿ES HARRYMORT?! *muere* Yo me quedé en el cap 20 y algo. Es hermoso. Lo amé. Lo adoré. Lo follBueno, eso no. Buen momento para comentar, porque hoy hay actualización ;3 Amor a gente como tú, wacha (?) -y así es como vemos que se fusionan dos nacionalidades en un solo cuerpo- Nos leeímos :***

 **Bien, con los comentarios ya respondidos, quiero deciros que me siento muy orgullosa de donde he llegado, y muy orgullosa de cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Afronté muchas cosas para llegar a estos capítulos, y afrontaré muchos más, lo sé. Pero seguiré escribiendo, y publicando, para vosotros, para mí.**

 **¡Orgullosa escritora de fanfictions! *corazón***

 **Así, bien, podéis leer ;3**

* * *

 _31\. Situaciones._

El hecho de que Cylean Rousseau y Harry Potter eran pareja comenzó como un rumor los primeros meses de clase. No de que eran pareja, estrictamente, si no como un rumor de que había algo allí, un sentimiento platónico, un amorío, un romance. La forma en que ambos se miraban dejaba relucir una historia por detrás, una historia de la cual todos querían enterarse.

Por más de que preguntaban a Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, sus inseparables amigos, ninguno decía nada al respecto. Luego se le preguntó a Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, sus también muy queridos amigos, y ninguno dijo nada que pudiera esclarecer la situación, exceptuando a Luna, que comentó algo parecido a "wrackspruts" pero que aún nadie tiene idea de lo que era.

Se le preguntó a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Se le preguntó a Colin y Dennis Creevey. Se le preguntó a Parvati Patil. Se le preguntó a Lavender Brown. Ellos mismos fueron también los que preguntaban, y obtenían en respuesta un "¡Pues eso es lo que iba a preguntarte a ti!".

No fue hasta que se los encontró en pequeñas… "situaciones comprometedoras"… que comenzaron en enero del 1997.

.

 _Enero._

 _._

Colin Creevey quería hablar con el profesor Cylean Rousseau. Tenía que hacerle una consulta con respecto al pergamino que le había pedido; no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero quería mejorar sus notas en todas las materias, incluidas Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y eso significaba hacerles preguntas a todos los profesores sobre cómo mejorar sus trabajos. Y si bien Colin era bueno en la práctica, no era tan bueno en lo teórico.

Llegó al despacho del profesor, haciendo una mueca y recordando cuando ese lugar había pertenecido a Umbridge. Se estremeció antes de tocar.

Fue un segundo que estuvo detrás de la puerta. Un instante. Pero lo oyó.

— _Ohhh._

Un gemido.

Retrocedió un palmo, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Podría ser que su profesor estuviera en peligro? Pero ese gemido no era de un hombre en peligro… era de un hombre excitado. Con el rostro al rojo vivo pegó la cabeza contra la puerta.

— _Oh, Merlín, así._

Colin enrojeció aún más de ser posible al reconocer la voz de Harry Potter, y decidió que preguntaría después, tal vez más tarde, o tal vez cuando pudiera mirar a la cara a sus dos profesores sin sentir vergüenza.

Lo que no sabía es que Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Cylean Rousseau, con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas de su novio, sonreía enigmáticamente al haber reconocido al joven detrás de la puerta, pegando la oreja y oyéndolo, yendo corriendo a esparcir el rumor, con muy pocos que le creyeran pero, tal vez, los suficientes.

.

Padma Patil estaba preocupada por su hermana. Sabía del enamoramiento de su gemela por otra muchacha, aunque desconocía quien era, podía sospecharlo. Una joven de su mismo año, rubia, y _embarazada._ Lavender Brown. Y aunque desconocía totalmente si aquella chica tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por su hermana, no quería arriesgarse a que le rompieran el corazón. Sabía sobre la fragilidad sentimental de Parvati, sumado a las supersticiones y fatalismos que la hacían un genio en Adivinación; Parvati era una chica extraña. Fuerte, en parte; terca, en todo momento; muy valiente, pero no lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga.

Aunque claro, no dejaban de ser suposiciones de Padma. Y siendo una Ravenclaw, no se equivocaba mucho.

Aquel día había nieve. Estaban a mediados de Enero, y el frío por las esquinas la obligaba a utilizar una gruesa bufanda de lana y un gorro abrigado. Padma era muy friolenta. Por ese mismo motivo estaba prácticamente huyendo de las mazmorras, donde el viento helado se colaba por las esquinas y perforaba los huesos.

Saliendo del aula de Pociones los oyó. Eran Slytherins un año mayor que ella, los conocía: Adrian Pucey y compañía, el grupo más fastidioso —si se descontaba a Draco Malfoy y compañía, de su mismo año, aunque ese año estaban más tranquilos— que ella podía reconocer durante ese año. Les oía hacer pullas y llamar a alguien _sangresucia_ y, como ella no era una Gryffindor, no salió de impulsiva para defender a quien fuera que estuvieran fastidiando. Se lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador, deseando de corazón que funcionara, y se acercó a donde estaban para contemplarlo.

Natalie McDonald era una Gryffindor de tercer año de trenzas del color del chocolate y grandes ojos oscuros. Era una jovencita muy mona, y Padma la reconoció porque la joven tomaba tutorías de Adivinación con su hermana. Parvati había hablado muy bien de ella.

Adrian Pucey la apuntaba con su varita. Sus amigotes reían a carcajadas, y Adrian hablaba con voz desagradable.

—Sangresucia —decía, feroz—. ¿Por qué vienes a la guarida de las serpientes, sangresucia? ¿Eh, sangresucia? ¿Te quedaste sin voz, sangresucia?

Repetía la palabra una y otra vez. La niña no lloraba, y tenía los labios firmemente apretados, abrazando con fuerza su mochila. No tenía su varita a mano y Padma se sintió mal por ella.

Levantó su varita y pronunció, en voz baja, pero seguramente:

—¡ _Petrificus Totalus!_

El hechizo le dio en la espalda a Adrian, que quedó rígido. Los amigotes se voltearon, esperando ver al atacante, pero Padma les siguió hechizando.

—¡ _Expelliarmus! ¡Levicorpus! ¡Tarantallegra!_

Los amigos de Adrian tomaron el cuerpo petrificado y lo cargaron, huyendo y desapareciendo detrás de una pared —escapando ilesos de todos los hechizos que golpearon en los muros— probablemente la Sala Común de Slytherin. Padma no les siguió con la mirada. Se quitó el hechizo desilusionador y fue hasta donde estaba Natalie.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica asintió.

—Gracias —le sonrió ampliamente—. Vaya, eres igual a Parvati.

Padma sonrió.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué hacías aquí? No es un lugar para nosotras.

Ella apretó levemente los labios.

—El profesor Snape me castigó. Debo estar en el aula de Pociones cuando termine su última clase.

Padma compuso una mueca.

—Ya terminó su última clase. Mejor apresúrate, ¿vale?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Gracias —volvió a agradecer y avanzó al trote hasta el aula del profesor Snape donde Padma esperaba que el hombre no la tratara con tanto desprecio.

Pero era del profesor Snape de quien hablaban, lo que hacía que fuera complicado pensar que pudiera tener consideración.

Padma la vio desaparecer en la puerta y siguió su camino, tranquila, en paz consigo misma.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando lo oyó. No era un grito, ni un insulto, era un _quejido._

Padma intentó seguir la voz. Se oía detrás de una puerta, pero nunca había sido impulsiva —o, tal vez, no tanto— por lo que se detuvo a oír.

— _Joder, joder, joder._

— _Es lo que intento._

Padma se apartó, sintiendo que la sangre corría a su rostro. Eran las voces de Harry Potter y del profesor Cylean Rousseau. Su mano tembló. ¿Ellos estaban…?

— _¡Ah!_

Su rostro enrojeció de forma intensa. El gemido nublado con claro placer le hizo estremecer. Era un gemido masculino, un gemido con la voz del jefe del ED, Harry Potter. ¿Acaso ellos estaban…? Porque eso sería… extraño.

— _Por Merlín, Harry. Quédate quieto._

La voz de Cylean, tal vez más grave, más nublada por un deseo oscuro y necesitado. Pero estaba bien. Padma no se sentía asqueada, ni horrorizada, como cualquiera debería suponer. Se sentía intrigada, y tal vez algo tonta por no haber hecho caso a los rumores que corrían por la escuela, rumores que habían llegado por todas las esquinas y por todos los rincones. Rumores, rumores, rumores. Nunca tan verdaderos.

Decidió dejar de oír. Puso un encantamiento silenciador en la puerta, para que nadie más pudiera oírlos, y se marchó con las mejillas sonrojadas, repentinamente acalorada, sintiendo que de enterrar el rostro en la nieve esta se derretiría en segundos.

Dentro, Tom Riddle reía contra el cuello de Harry, y hundía nuevamente sus dedos en un terreno agridulce, para prepararle para lo mejor.

.

 _Febrero._

 _._

Astoria Greengrass asistía regularmente a la enfermería. Era de salud frágil. Asistía sola, aunque al principio había asistido con su hermana mayor, en estos momentos ella se encontraba ocupada como para encargarse de la pequeña Greengrass. Ocupada en cosas como el Escuadrón de Defensa, su nuevo novio y su amigo más cercano, Theo Nott, que le enviaba misivas secretas a Neville Longbottom, perfumadas con la colonia varonil e intensa. Astoria había visto de cerca una de esas cartas, arrugando el rostro con desprecio (porque, qué mal gusto el de Theodore, intentar liarse _justamente_ con un Gryffindor) y había añorado que alguien la quisiera de esa manera.

Caminaba rumbo a la enfermería cuando les vio. Y para ser sinceros, ¿cómo _no_ verlos? Estaban ocultos a medias detrás de un tapiz.

Harry Potter estaba con la espalda contra la pared, mientras que el profesor Rousseau le sujetaba del cabello, guiando sus labios contra los suyos. Se besaban de una forma que debería estar prohibida, pecaminosa e íntima.

Aquel momento de apreciación le costó una punzada en el pecho. Todos tenían un amor. Todos. Incluso Theo Nott, parecía estar a punto de revelarle su identidad a Longbottom para el día de los enamorados. Tal vez ella debería prestarle atención a Dennis Creevey, que, después de todo, no estaba tan mal…

.

El día de San Valentín sucedieron varias cosas en Hogwarts.

En primer lugar, Neville Longbottom descubrió quién era su admirador secreto.

Le esperó en la lechucería muy temprano por la mañana, habiéndole pedido a Harry Potter su tan preciada capa. Sabía que quien le enviaba las cartas no desaprovecharía la ocasión de enviarle algo en ese momento, y le encontró: el extraño e introspectivo Theodore Nott, atando a la pata de una lechuza una carta y un paquete; la firma mágica en él era la que se encontraba en las cartas que le llegaban, y el aroma… ah, el aroma era una delicia. Neville actuó impulsado por su corazón más que por su mente y se quitó la capa, aclarándose la garganta.

—Ejem.

Nott se sobresaltó y dejó caer el paquete, una caja redonda de chocolates de Honeydukes envueltos en papel madera, que rodó unos metros en porquería de lechuza hasta quedar junto a una ventana. El Slytherin ni siquiera se volteó a ver quién era el extraño: corrió hasta la caja y le lanzó un rápido _Fregortego._

—¿Qué demonios te crees que…? —comenzó Theodore, dándose vuelta y encontrándose cara a cara con el objeto de su devoción. Se quedó allí, helado, con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas blancas coloreándose más y más a medida que avanzaban los segundos.

—Hola —dijo, de forma patosa, Neville—. ¿Para quién son esos chocolates? Luce como un buen regalo.

Theodore apartó la mirada.

—Qué te importa —gruñó, enrojeciendo aún más—. ¿Qué quieres, Longbottom?

Neville lo sonrió.

—Mi regalo.

Theodore se sobresaltó.

—¿De qué me hablas? —había pasado de rojo a blanco a unos segundos, con los ojos claros bien abiertos y las cejas alzadas, dándole a su rostro un aire de sorpresa.

—Digamos que… sé algunas cosas —Neville extendió la mano y quitó la carta de la pata del ave. Theodore intentó arrebatársela, balbuceando alguna excusa patosa, pero Neville la abrió y leyó la conocida letra, las conocidas palabras, la invitación—. Si la invitación sigue en pie —murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos—, me gustaría dar un paseo contigo por los jardines hoy.

Theodore tenía el rostro nuevamente tan rojo como el cuello de la túnica de Neville.

—Yo… yo… ¿cómo lo…?

Neville le sonrió y se inclinó para robarle un casto beso en los labios. Theodore se apartó como si le hubiera dado un choque eléctrico.

—Vamos, Nott —acarició el apellido con la lengua—. ¿O debería decir Theodore? —sonrió casi perversamente, acercándose a él, acorralándolo con su cuerpo contra una pared. Neville sintió a Theodore temblar contra él—. ¿Dónde están esas cosas que querías hacerme? ¿Y esas promesas? ¿Dónde quedó aquello de que nuestro primer beso iba a ser memorable?

Hubo un destello de fuego en los ojos claros de Theodore. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa oscura, y atacó.

Volteó posiciones y golpeó la espalda de Neville contra el muro, para atacar sus labios con fiereza, pero al mismo tiempo, consideración. Pidió permiso para besarle con un tímido empujón, y acarició su boca con los labios más tiernos y la lengua más hambrienta. Si Neville no hubiera estado tan entregado, probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus rodillas estaban al borde del flaqueo, y de que se aferraba a Theodore como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Espero no haberte decepcionado, _Neville_ —siseó Theodore contra su oído, habiendo dejado al Gryffindor con la cabeza flotando en nubes de placer. Y sólo había sido un beso. Merlín, cómo sería cuando estuvieran _juntos_ …

Neville bajó nuevamente a la tierra para sonreírle seductoramente.

—Lo único que ha hecho ha sido decirme lo que me he estado perdiendo.

Theodore rió. El chico lucía más confiado que de costumbre; Neville no lo había notado demasiado: era callado y bastante serio, no se juntaba con Malfoy y compañía, no fastidiaba a nadie. Pero se defendía muy bien. Y se _defendía_ muy bien.

Neville no se contuvo y volvió a besarlo. Hizo lo mismo durante todo el día, cartas y anonimatos olvidados, enlazándose en una relación desesperada y necesitada.

Eso fue lo primero que sucedió.

Lo siguiente fue que un grupo de niños de primero debió ser Obliviado por ver besarse a Harry Potter con un hombre extraño, alto y atractivo, de cabello negro en ondas ordenadas y luciendo como un ser surgido de las sombras.

Pero sí, mucho más importante fue el tercer ítem en cuestión de San Valentín, hecho de que Theodore Nott se salvó de ser Obliviado por ver al profesor Rousseau con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Harry Potter, besándolo allí, con las manos dentro de su pantalón, a plena luz del día, en el aula de Defensa. Si no hubiera sido porque Neville salió a defensa de su novio —"¡Maldita sea, buscaos una habitación, y dejad en paz a MI novio!"— seguramente sería como un grupo de niños de primero, creyendo que había algo que había olvidado… y sin saber qué.

.

 _Marzo._

.

Lavender Brown siempre había sido alguien chismosa. Pero cuando vio con sus propios ojos la imagen que la dejaría marcada prácticamente de por vida —el mejor amigo de su ex novio, jefe y profesor del Escuadrón de Defensa, futuro padrino de su hija, que ya no se llamaría Enyd, cabalgando en silencio sobre el regazo de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en plena Sala Común, sólo que a una hora inhumana para estar despiertos— supo que debía guardarlo en secreto.

Bueno, tal vez Parvati guardara el secreto.

.

Parvati Patil también los vio. Dean Thomas les oyó. Lo mismo hizo Seamus Finnigan.

Parvati les vio besándose. Era un beso tan íntimo y cargado de pasión que huyó, olvidándose de su mochila en el aula y temiendo volver a buscarla.

Dean Thomas oyó gemidos del otro lado de la puerta. Gemidos claros, marcados de placer, por lo que se volteó y le dijo a Seamus que probablemente su profesor estaba ocupado. Entonces, le oyeron jadear: "¡ _Harry_!" con voz clara y audible, y oyeron la conocida voz de su amigo diciéndole, jadeante: _"¿Por qué no usas tu boca para otras cosas más importantes?_ ", el claro golpeteo de cuerpos chocándose, tal vez demasiado fuerte porque ambos amigos tenían las orejas pegadas a la puerta y las bocas desencajadas desde que habían oído la voz de su amigo.

Parvati, que había jurado mantener el secreto, no pudo evitar comentar que había algo entre ambos hombres en sus tutorías de Adivinación a las pequeñas de trece y catorce años. Ellas la miraron asombradísimas, con los ojos desencajados, pero prometieron guardar el secreto.

Cabe decir que no lo cumplieron.

.

Tom Riddle reía. Reía _muy_ fuerte.

Ahora todos sabían que Harry Potter le pertenecía. No exactamente a él, claro, pero sí a Cylean Rousseau… que básicamente era él. El mago jamás había tenido tanta personalidad como la que le retrataba él.

El hecho era que casi medio colegio sabía la verdad. Y quienes no lo sabían, lo sospechaban, y no tardarían en saberlo.

Todo estaba perfecto.

.

 _Mientras tanto, tiempo atrás, un día gris de Enero._

 _._

Albus Dumbledore se inclinó más en su cómodo sillón de su oficina. Frente a él, el profesor Severus Snape parecía a punto de estallar.

—Debes decirme la verdad, Severus —insistió el anciano director, acariciando con la punta de los dedos su alargada barba—, o me veré obligado a averiguarla por _otros medios._

Severus Snape esquivaba sus ojos. Albus Dumbledore sonreía.

—No hay verdad alguna que usted deba saber que no sepa ya —susurró el avinagrado profesor, inclinando la cabeza para que el cabello le cubriera parte de la cara—. Pido permiso para retirarme.

El director chasqueó la lengua.

—Severus, Severus… nos conocemos desde que tenías once años de edad, y siempre pude ver en ti tus lealtades: sólo eres fiel a ti mismo. No eres fiel a Voldemort, ni a mí; mientras el mundo no conspire en tu contra, en tu afán por salvar al hijo de Lily, harás cualquier cosa… ¿no es así? —Dumbledore observó al pensativo profesor—. Lo que debes hacer es decirme la verdad.

Y lanzó un hechizo de _Impulsión_.

Las palabras escaparon de los labios de Severus.

—Voldemort tiene un _compañero._

El anciano director se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero sonrió, como si lo supiera desde el primer momento. Porque así era.

—¿Quién es?

Severus compuso una expresión de disgusto.

—Es un brujo desconocido que conoció viajando por el mundo. Se hace llamar Érebo.

—¿Cómo es? —Dumbledore juntó los dedos por sobre la mesa, tocándose las yemas con parsimonia, esperando saberlo todo. No esperaba que Tom consiguiera alguien que le hiciera compañía; Voldemort tenía seguidores, no compañeros.

El profesor Snape se estremeció, y Dumbledore maldijo para sus adentros no poder penetrar en aquella mente para ver qué era aquello que hacía estremecer al hombre.

—Es bastante centrado. Se define como "libre", no como seguidor del Señor Oscuro, sino como su aliado. Es… poderoso.

—¿Poderoso? —los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron—. ¿De qué manera?

—De una forma que impone respeto —concedió Severus, y el anciano (pero no por eso desmejorado) director dejó que el hechizo de Impulsión dejara de hacer efecto.

Aquel hechizo había sido creado hacía tiempo, y un profesor de Encantamientos de los años 50 lo había quitado de su desempolvado libro de hechizos; efectuaba en el cuerpo, no en la mente, por lo que podía ejercer en los cuerpos de poderosos oclumantes sin dejar rastros. Dumbledore no sabía mucho de biología humana, y tampoco le interesaba, pero el hechizo dejaba fluir de un modo diferente la sangre, haciendo que llegara de una forma diferente a distintas zonas cerebrales, obligando a la persona a sentir deseos de hacer algo. Era control de un método más burdo y carnal. No mental, sí efectivo.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, con paciencia. Un hombre de su edad debería tenerla. La paciencia era una total virtud que se desarrollaba con el tiempo y los años. En estos momentos, se alegraba de tenerla, porque de otro modo saltaría sobre el escritorio y penetraría a la fuerza en la mente del hombre para ver exactamente lo que había visto, oír la voz del tal Érebo, prestar atención a cada detalle, ver si había alguna forma de acercarse a él…

—Puedes irte, Severus —dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa tranquila, y el profesor algo desconcertado asintió. No se despidió ni nada, salió ondeando la túnica con el susurro de las telas y la salida teatral golpeando la puerta al cerrarla.

Y Albus Dumbledore sonrió.

Sonrió.

* * *

 **Bieeeen, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, y prometo no hacer más de este tipo, sin seguir el sentido de la trama. Ha sido relleno con toda la regla, lo sé. Pero ha tenido salseo y zukulhemcia, y un poco de la explicación de Theoville presente. En fin. Espero que os haya gustado, espero ver vuestros reviews cargados de comentarios... eso, bien, yo feliz si me dejáis algún review hermoso como vosotros besosabrazosmil.**

 **Y os diré: he pensado que me digáis vuestras teorías sobre el mundo de este fic. Cómo terminará, cómo cerrará la historia, si morirá alguien, qué sucederá... Eso mismo. Si deseáis, la persona que se acerque más recibirá un premio sorpresa ;) *risa histérica* Bien, os dejo con la intriga y mis preguntillas sobre qué os imagináis a futuro para esto. Saludos!**

 **Baish.**


	32. Quiebre

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo llevo un poco de prisa, por lo que intentaré ser lo más rápida posible... Responderé vuestros reviews hermosos y me marcharé a seguir con mi trabajo ;)**

 **Rebe Marauder: ¡Y vaya que se le va a quitar! Cree que tiene todo bajo control, peeeero no es así. Y cuando se de cuenta... chan chan chaaaan. Y pues... morir, morir... no, no puedo decir nada, lo lamento. ¿Es impredecible? Me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo escribiendo esto (?). omg. no, tranquila, no le diré nada... y mis labios están sellados, pero tomo en cuenta tus teorías ;) ¡Gracias!**

 **DannyMile17: ¡Gracias! Tom no es exactamente un exhibicionista, sucede que no puede con su genio. Eso sería más acertado. Y Severus... ah, shhh. No puede enterarse de que han hecho algún tipo de magia sobre él porque se pondrá más paranoico de lo que es (aunque a veces su paranoia esté infundada). Y... ya se sabrá todo, paciencia ;) Gracias! *corazón gay***

 **Valerya Cullen: ¡Gracias! Estos rumores... jajajaja. Hmn, veré... no sé manejar muy bien el lado oscuro (porque me acabo enloqueciendo y queriendo cruciar gente... en serio). ¡Saludos, gracias!**

 **Katse: MENDIGO EXHIBICIONISTA x'DDDDDDD He muerto. Suerte que tengo horrocruxes (?).**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: ¡Gracias! Tom y sus planes maquiavélicos para causar que la verdad (o al menos parte de ella) fuera dicha. Dumbledore... bien, no puedo decirlo :x Pero sí puedo decir que, como todo codiciador de poder, planea hacer, de alguna manera u otra, que Érebo se postre ante él y se una a su lado. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevará el vejete! ... ¡Aquí la conti!**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: ¡No mueras! Bueno, puedes morir, pero debes saber qué sucederá y no creo que haya wifi en el cielo(?. Y Harry peca en ignorante sobre el tema. Dudo mucho que lo sepa, y no me animaré a preguntarle. Y Dumbles... Como ya he dicho, tiene grandes planes con Érebo, planes que llegarán a la luz... y a la oscuridad *guiño guiño* PD: (SPOILERS) OH DIOS SÍ LA HE VISTO Y PLANEO INCLUIR ALGO DE LA PELÍCULA EN EL FIC. PORQUE FANÁTICA SE NACE NO SE HACE Y PORQUE HE AMADO LA PELÍCULA, HE AMADO A CREDENCE, A QUEENIE, A TINA, Y OBVIO A NEWT. El bowtruckle, ay, he muerto de ternura con él. El baile de Newt. La sonrisa de Tina. LA ESCENA DE GRINDELWALD. Listo, mi corazón se ha detenido, y Harry y Tom han tenido que sacarme a rastras del cine porque quería verla otra vez. *llanto descontrolado***

 **dominae1: Me da igual que sea Tomarry o no, el fic es genealosamentefantabuloso, no necesita parejas y demás para seguir siendo así de increíble. YO SOY TU AMIGO FIEAhre. Kuroshitsuji me llevó al mundo de los fanfics *corazón gay* mi primer fic fue de Kuro, pero dudo mucho publicarlo alguna vez en la existencia. Lo tengo guardado en algún rincón... *risa nerviosa* ¿TRODL? *se siente ignorante* Ktaleza x'DDDDD Amor a la doble nacionalidad. Soy de España, pero llevo viviendo en Argentina un tiempo... por trabajo, estudio y demás cosas. Ya hasta se te pegan los acentos y todo, es imposible. x'DD TOM POSESIVO ES DIOS(?)ahkhe. ¡Te enviaré flores, sólo dame tu dirección! (?) ¿De veras quieres más caps como este? xD Fue puro relleno. Pero veré, más adelante. Bien, sobre tus teorías... ay, me encantaría decirte qué sucederá, pero le quitaría la magia al fic... COMO ME QUITARON LA MAGIA CON YOI, O SEA, NO PUEDE QUE VIKTOR SE HAYA DECEPCIONADO DE YURI, Y NADA DE QUE VIKTOR QUIERE VOLVER A PATINAR, VIKTOR QUIERE CASARSE CON YURI Y TENER CIEN MIL PERROS, LO SÉ *corazón roto* lo siento, debía soltar mis feelings. NO TE PUEDO DECIR SI DRACO MUERE PORQUE NI YO LO SÉ *la hechizan; la golpean* baibais.**

 **Alexis: ¿Sabes que eso me suele pasar? x'D Creo que dejo review en todas partes y nunca los dejo, soy un fracaso como revieweadora (?). Y... Harry no, no es consciente. Bueno, fue consciente de los niños que oblivió, pero no de las demás situaciones... AH, sí, menos mal... *se esconde***

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: ¡Por la VARITA de Rasputín! (?) Harry vive en la ignorancia, como siempre, nuestro pequeño y tierno Harry... *le acaricia la cabeza* Marcar el territorio aka tener relaciones en todas las aulas habidas y por haber en el castillo. Y existir, yo creo que existen. Que no los usen es el problema. Oh, mi querido muchacho, ¿quieres un caramelo de limón? *la golpean* xDD ¡No hay de qué! Son hermosas *corazón gay* Ay, ese fic es hermoso, lo he leído, el problema es que no estÁ TERMINADO *llora* Pues, no me gustan mucho los fics harem... aunque debería darle una oportunidad :v Veré por más recomendaciones. x3**

 **AkumaOlympus: JAJAJA Yo por suerte no tengo lado de ships heteros. Si es gay, para mí es mejor *corazón BIEN GAY* Tom es el activo perfecto ;3 ¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN DEL MUNDO! Aunque yo los oigo. En mi cabeza. Todo el tiempo. *la internan por loca* ¡Suerte en tus vacaciones! *la sacan en camilla y camisa de fuerza***

 **EvoletVC: ¡HAAAAI! Auuuun hay maaaás *léase con voz de Homero Simpsons en una de las casitas del horror que hacía parodia a The Ring***

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar, de veras que amo vuestros comentarios hermosos, lo juro.**

 **Bien, una vez respondidos vuestros comentarios, quiero dejar en claro algo de este capítulo: estas cosas suelen pasar. No me odien por lo que leerán. Todos sabemos cómo reacciona Harry bajo presión y bajo las ideas equivocadas. Así que, aquí les traigo un capítulo merecedor de tomatazos mortales. *se esconde detrás de un muy ofendido Tom***

 **¡Leed! *aplauso flamenco***

* * *

 _32\. Quiebre._

Harry acudió a la oficina de Dumbledore cuando este lo pidió. Se despidió de Tom con amargura por perderse la clase de todos los viernes en la cual hacían de todo menos estudiar, últimamente al menos, pero acudió de todas formas al llamado del anciano director.

Dumbledore esperaba en su oficina, detrás del escritorio, con los lentes de medialuna y una túnica estrafalaria. Harry no le dedicó dos miradas antes de tomar asiento y sonreír falsamente.

—¿Está todo bien, señor? —preguntó. Dumbledore asintió.

—Seguramente te deberás preguntar por qué te he llamado —murmuró él. Harry asintió.

—Así es, señor.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia él.

—Hay cosas, en los tiempos que corren, que son mucho más peligrosas que Voldemort. Harry, debes prometerme que lo que te diré ahora no lo repetirás en ningún lugar, a nadie. ¿Puedes prometer eso?

—Tiene mi palabra —asintió Harry. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y fue a la pared, hacia el Pensadero tallado con runas, aquel sitio tan extraño y tan peculiar. Harry lo recordaba.

El director cogió un pequeño vial y derramó el pensamiento en la vasija. Llamó a Harry con la mano y ambos se internaron en una memoria, dejándolo todo atrás.

Era el despacho de un profesor que Harry no conocía. Era gordo, con cabello rubio paja y un bigote pronunciado.

—Ten cuidado Tom, no querrás que te cojan fuera de la cama a estas horas, y siendo un prefecto… —dijo, con una voz afable.

—Señor, quería preguntarle algo —la voz de ese Tom joven era extraña, aturdidoramente bonita. En cierta forma cautivadora, humilde; era la voz de un comprador nato.

—Pregunta, entonces, chico, pregunta… —dijo el profesor desconocido.

—Señor —Tom sonrió suavemente— me preguntaba que sabría usted sobre… ¿sobre Horrocruxes?

El profesor que Harry no conoció miró fijamente a Tom Riddle con sus gruesos dedos acariciando sin pensar el borde de su vaso de vino.

—Proyecto para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿es eso? —dudó, aunque algo en su tono, o en su rostro, dejaba claro que no eran meros deberes, y que lo sabía.

—No exactamente señor —dijo Tom—. Me topé con el término mientras leía y no lo entiendo bien del todo.

—No… bueno… te resultaría muy difícil encontrar un solo libro en Hogwarts que te diera detalles sobre Horrocruxes, Tom. Es un asunto muy oscuro, realmente muy Oscuro —dijo el profesor.

—¿Pero usted obviamente lo sabe todo sobre ellos señor? Quiero decir, un mago como usted… perdón, quiero decir, si no puede contármelo, obviamente… tan solo sabía que si alguien podía decirme algo, ese sería usted… así que pensé en preguntar…

Harry se dio cuenta de la actuación de Tom; este Tom de la memoria era joven, en cierta forma inexperto, con solo algunos años de mago encima como para considerarse un gran y poderoso ser, pero conseguía una forma de manipulación nata. El tono casual, los halagos cuidadosos, nada estaba sobre exagerado. Harry podía asegurar que Tom quería con locura aquella información, y que todo no era improvisado.

—Bien —dijo el profesor, sin mirar a Tom, pero jugueteando con el lazo de su caja de piña cristalizada—. Bueno, no te hará daño que te dé un repaso sobre el tema, por supuesto. Tan sólo para que lo entiendas. Un Horrocrux es la palabra usada para un objeto en el cual una persona ha escondido una parte de su alma.

—No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona eso, señor —dijo Tom.

Su voz estaba cuidadosamente controlada, pero Harry podía sentir su excitación, tal vez porque era palpable o tal vez porque conocía demasiado bien a su Tom.

—Bueno divides tu alma, de hecho —dijo el hombre— y escondes una parte en un objeto fuera del cuerpo. Entonces, incluso si el cuerpo de alguien es atacado o destruido, no puede morir ya que parte de su alma permanece ligada a la tierra e intacta. Pero por supuesto la existencia de ese modo…

La cara de del profesor se arrugó y Harry recordó, casi de pronto, unas palabras que había oído casi dos años antes.

"Fui arrancado de mi cuerpo, era menos que un espíritu, menos que el más ínfimo de los fantasmas… pero aun así estaba vivo". La voz de Voldemort resonó en su mente, cruel y fría, y Harry la descartó para prestar atención a lo que estaba viendo.

—… Pocos lo querrían Tom, muy pocos. La muerte sería preferible.

Pero la sed de conocimiento, la ambición, de Tom era ahora visible, su expresión era ansiosa, no podía mantenerla oculta por más tiempo.

—¿Cómo divides tu alma?

—Bueno —dijo el profesor, incómodo—, debes entender que el alma se supone debe permanecer intacta y entera. Dividirla es un acto de violación, está contra la naturaleza.

—¿Pero cómo lo haces?

—Con un acto de maldad… el acto de maldad por excelencia. Cometiendo asesinato. Matar rasga el alma. El mago que intente crear un Horrocrux debe usar ese daño para sus propósitos: debe encapsular la parte rasgada…

—¿Encapsularla? ¿Pero cómo…?

—Hay un hechizo, pero no me preguntes ¡no lo sé! —el profesor sacudió su cabeza, como un elefante viejo molesto por los mosquitos—. ¿Parezco de los que lo han intentado…? ¿Parezco un asesino?

—No, señor, por supuesto que no —dijo Tom, rápidamente—. Lo siento… no pretendía ofender…

—En absoluto, en absoluto, no estoy ofendido —dijo el hombre ásperamente—. Es natural sentir cierta curiosidad sobre estas cosas… los magos de cierto calibre siempre se han sentido atraídos por ese aspecto de la magia…

—Sí, señor —dijo Tom—. Lo que no comprendo, sin embargo… sólo por curiosidad… quiero decir, ¿es realmente útil un único Horrocrux? ¿Puedes partir tu alma solo una vez? ¿No te haría más fuerte dividir tu alma en más trozos? Quiero decir, por ejemplo, ¿no es el siete el número más poderoso para la magia? No serian siete…

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Tom! —gritó el profesor, sobresaltándose—. ¡Siete! ¿No es suficientemente malo pensar en matar a una sola persona? Y en cualquier caso… suficientemente malo es ya dividir el alma… pero partirla en siete trozos…

El profesor parecía profundamente perturbado ahora: estaba mirando a Tom como si no lo hubiese visto realmente antes y Harry podría asegurar que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber entablado la conversación.

—Por supuesto —murmuró—, todo esto es hipotético, lo que estamos discutiendo, ¿no? Todo académico…

—Sí, señor, por supuesto —dijo Tom rápidamente.

—De todos modos, Tom… No comentes lo que te he dicho… Es decir, lo que hemos discutido. A la gente no le gustaría pensar que hemos estado charlando sobre Horrocruxes. Es un tema prohibido en Hogwarts, sabes… Dumbledore es especialmente estricto sobre ello…

—No diré una sola palabra, señor —dijo Tom y se fue, pero no antes de que Harry hubiera captado un destello de su cara, llena de la misma felicidad salvaje que había tenido aquella vez que le sugirió hacer el acuerdo, aquel pacto que los había unido tanto tiempo atrás.

La memoria acabó y Harry se encontró a sí mismo fuera del Pensadero, con un extrañamente impávido Dumbledore inclinado frente a él. Aceptó la mano del viejo para levantarse y se sacudió el inexistente polvo de las ropas.

—Entonces… —Harry observó cualquier rincón para intentar apartar la extrañez del momento—. ¿Eso es? ¿Es por eso que Voldemort no murió aquella noche que intentó matarme? ¿Creó Horrocruxes?

Dumbledore observó por la ventana. La puesta de sol teñía de colores cálidos el dulce paisaje: jóvenes disfrutaban, allí abajo, del dulce clima de finales de marzo. Si bien la primavera no había tardado en presentarse, aún nada florecía a excepción de brotes verdes. El sol anunciaba un buen fin de semana, probablemente hermoso para ir a Hogsmeade. Harry perdió su mirada en el horizonte, allí, hasta que la voz de Dumbledore lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—El profesor Slughorn fue un buen hombre. Cometió errores, como todos, pero fue un hombre respetable. Murió hace unos días, y en su lecho de muerte, envió un Patronus hacia mi persona diciendo que se arrepentía de no haber confiado en mí antes, y que por favor fuera a verlo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al obtener esta memoria tan preciada… y necesitaba compartirlo contigo, Harry.

Harry observó a los brillantes ojos del director e inmediatamente sintió la punzante sensación de alguien intentando entrar en su mente. Pero su escudo Oclumante era fuerte, incluso más fuerte aún desde que Tom había compartido aquella poción con él, aquella poción tan rara que le otorgaba mayor poder y mayor fuerza. Incluso su vista había mejorado, le dijo a Tom, varios días después de beberla; no lo suficiente para dejar de usar los lentes, pero sí lo suficiente para bajarle la graduación.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Me sorprende que el profesor Rousseau haya conseguido ayudarte a crear un escudo tan fuerte, Harry —murmuró en aprobación el director—. Aún más teniendo en cuenta la relación existente entre vosotros dos, y la idea vaga de que no estudiáis mucho que digamos si estáis a solas.

A contra de lo que hubiera querido, Harry se sonrojó.

—Solemos dedicar horas libres al estudio —terció Harry, y la risa de Dumbledore se transformó en una extraña tos áspera y húmeda. Harry no supo qué hacer, pero Dumbledore se repuso unos instantes después.

—Ah, la edad, Harry. Es la edad. ¿En qué iba…? Oh, sí —su semblante se ensombreció—. Voldemort.

Harry intentó ensombrecer su rostro también. Asintió.

—Creó Horrocruxes, ¿no es así? —Harry arqueó una ceja. Intentaba tomárselo con calma—. Siete.

—Seis, Harry —Dumbledore caminó hacia la percha de Fawkes. El ave estiró el cuello para acercarse más a su amo, y el director acarició la cabeza emplumada con la punta de los dedos—. Dividió su alma en siete partes: la que lleva dentro de él, y seis más. Y la única forma de acabar con él es destruyendo los horrocruxes

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Caminó hacia la ventana, observando; allí incluso casi podía distinguir una cabellera dorada que podría pertenecer a cualquier persona, pero Harry sabía que era Cylean, _Tom_. Él, ahí, tan tranquilo; pero Dumbledore planeaba matarlo.

Era algo que no podía permitir.

—Pero podrían ser cualquier cosa —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Dumbledore le oyera—. Podrían ser una pluma, un zapato viejo, una lata… y estar en cualquier parte.

—Harry, estás pensando mal. Lo que tú describes son trasladores, no horrocruxes. Y, ¿de verdad crees que Voldemort ocultaría una parte de su alma en algo que tenga tan poco significado para él? ¿En algo tan banal, tan _muggle?_

Harry creyó que se había equivocado, pero había verdadero desprecio en la voz de Dumbledore al pronunciar la última palabra. Decidió ignorarlo.

—No, tiene razón —reconoció—. Él ocultaría un trozo de su alma en algo que valiera la pena. En algo que lo hiciera grande. En algo que fuera… digno.

Las palabras se le pegaban a la garganta. Dolía, de cierta forma.

—Lo bueno es que ya hay uno destruido.

Harry se sobresaltó como si le hubieran dado una punzada eléctrica. Intentó no voltearse y dar la cara, porque estaba mortalmente pálido, y su expresión era agónica. Intentó controlarse.

—¿Usted lo destruyó?

—No, Harry. Tú lo hiciste.

Harry sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban. Se aferró al marco de la ventana para mantenerse erguido.

—¿Cuándo? Yo jamás… —decidió callar. Él jamás, ¿qué? ¿Jamás lo destruiría? ¿Jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de Tom? Dumbledore le tocó el hombro, haciéndole dar un respingo.

—En tu segundo año. El diario de Tom Riddle, ¿lo recuerdas, Harry?

Harry recordaba.

—Eso era un Horrocrux.

—Estoy totalmente seguro de ello.

Harry sintió que iba a vomitar. Se contuvo. Tomó aire con lentas bocanadas, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, los ojos en llamas, la boca nunca tan húmeda con su propia saliva. Estaba al borde del colapso. Y sabía, más que presentía, que iba a venir lo peor.

—¿Sabe cuáles son los demás? ¿Tiene alguna idea…?

—Tengo una vaga idea de dónde se encuentra el siguiente. Tiene un significado muy especial para Voldemort, aquel en específico. No guardo duda de que está bien al resguardo, pero es necesario arriesgarse hasta último momento para conseguirlo. Es el único modo que tenemos para vencer a Voldemort.

Harry tomó aire por la nariz y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca. Intentó calmar su acelerado corazón. " _Respira_ ", se dijo, intranquilo. " _Respira_ ". Eso hizo.

—¿Hay algo más, señor? ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Cuando Dumbledore no respondió Harry reforzó sus escudos oclumantes y se volteó para mirarle a la cara. El director tenía una mirada cargada de tristeza, como si estuviera convencido de que la agonía que significaba ser Harry Potter se multiplicaría por mil. Entonces, Harry lo supo. Había algo allí, algo que Dumbledore no le diría, pero que sabía, que tenía en claro…

Harry se sentía más descompuesto que nunca.

—Me sorprende la calma con la que estás aceptando todo esto, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, con ambas manos entrelazadas en la espalda—. Cuando lo supe, bueno… no actué de forma muy madura que digamos, por más de que me precie de tener la edad que tengo.

Rió en voz baja. Harry apenas pudo elevar las comisuras de sus labios en algo similar a una sonrisa.

—No estoy tan bien. Sólo… no puedo creerlo —tomó aire y se recargó contra el marco de la ventana, su espalda dando contra el frío vidrio—. Si antes creía que vencer a Voldemort sería difícil… ahora…

Dumbledore volvía a ser aquel hombre serio y con la mirada solemne. Asintió.

—Sí, lo sé, Harry. Es demasiado peso para un chico de tu edad. Pero yo mismo te ayudaré con tu tarea.

" _Con tu tarea"_. Harry sintió un acceso de náuseas. Las reprimió.

—¿Cuáles son los otros Horrocruxes? —preguntó—. Debe ser algo que lo convierta en… bueno, digno. Algo para él podría ser algo verdaderamente mágico, algo ancestral, poderoso…

—No te equivocas mucho, Harry —Harry oyó la sonrisa de Dumbledore en su voz, sin verlo—. Tengo la vaga impresión de que existen otros Horrocruxes en cosas que pertenecieron a los mismos fundadores de Hogwarts. Algo de Slytherin, algo de Ravenclaw, algo de Hufflepuff… porque algo que perteneció a Gryffindor está aquí, a salvo —su mirada se dirigió hacia la espalda colgada contra la pared. Harry la observó, allí, tan hermosa, con una extraña sensación de dolor en el pecho.

—Es serían tres —murmuró Harry—. El diario fue otro. Faltan dos. ¿Cuáles serían?

—Algo que signifique que él es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Y, si mal no me equivoco, su serpiente.

—¿ _Nagini_? —Harry intentó que su voz no sonara sorprendida. Falló—. ¿Por qué Nagini?

—Harry, ¿no crees que Voldemort estará satisfecho de ser el único hablante de pársel reconocido? Al menos, hasta que tú llegaste, claro —la sonrisa era extraña en el rostro del director—. La serpiente sería su último lazo místico. Aquello que lo hará impresionante, poderoso, un ser de magia y dones más allá de lo verosímil. Lo convertiría en un ser de oscuridad digna.

Harry asintió. Dumbledore le miró con ojos perdidos.

—No digo que tú seas oscuro, Harry, ni menos. No hay otro que esté convencido de tu lealtad hacia la luz —Harry intentó evitar reír con ello. Esta vez, por primera vez en lo que llevaba allí dentro, consiguió mantenerse impasible—. Pero Voldemort lo ve como un método de alcanzar lo que desea, de hacerse temer.

Harry cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí mismo actuando como Voldemort. Con capa, palabras crueles, lanzando imperdonables. La idea no era del todo agradable, pero tampoco sentía asco de sí mismo. Pero volviendo a la realidad, abrió los ojos y asintió nuevamente. Con Dumbledore, era mejor asentir.

Aunque algo pasó por su cabeza. Algo extraño, porque no era una voz ajena, era una voz propia, una voz que no solía oír; era una voz que había estado allí desde que tenía memoria: su propia consciencia.

"¿ _Y por qué puedes hablar pársel?"_

Se sujetó de la ventana hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, las palabras, los momentos.

Horrocrux.

Harry.

Serpiente.

Voldemort.

Trozos de alma.

Conexión.

 _Pársel_.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones y Dumbledore se acercó a él y le sujetó de los hombros.

—¿Harry, mi querido muchacho? —lo sacudió levemente—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry asintió, pero lo había comprendido.

—Lo… siento… —murmuró—. Creo que debo irme de aquí. Necesito un poco de aire.

—Lo que necesites, Harry. Ve en paz. Pero recuerda, no debes contarle a nadie lo que has visto aquí, ni lo que hemos hablado. ¿Entendido?

Salió tranquilamente después de haber asentido por última vez en la tarde, a pesar de que su interior se desatara una catástrofe. Bajó varios niveles hasta llegar casi a las mazmorras, perdido y desorientado, y se encerró en un aula vacía y en desuso. Los calderos estaban repletos de telarañas y habían pergaminos con ilustraciones en las paredes; ilustraciones de plantas, y letras borrosas, con la tinta corrida por la humedad y por el tiempo.

Harry se sentó en un rincón y se aferró de la cabeza. En aquel momento le hallaba sentido. Había una conexión entre Voldemort y él, una conexión que, si bien podía significar cualquier cosa, significaba _esto._ Esto que era, esto que la profecía había predicho.

Esto que era.

Era un Horrocrux.

Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos y las primeras lágrimas —de frustración, confusión, rabia, molestia, desazón— corrieron por sus mejillas.

* * *

Tom Riddle, bajo la forma de Cylean Rousseau, encontró a Harry en aquella aula vacía en posición fetal. Era la hora de la cena y no lo había visto después de que había ido con Dumbledore al gran comedor. Granger y Weasley no lo habían visto, por lo que se coló en la Sala Común de Gryffindor en busca del Mapa, y le encontró.

—Harry… ¿Harry? —dudó, acercándose a él. Se acuclilló y enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Cuando Harry alzó sus ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados, pero ya no habían lágrimas allí.

—Vete —siseó Harry. Tom se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué sucedió? —amoldó su mano al rostro de su amante con cuidado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Vete —volvió a decir Harry, enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Tom suspiró.

—Sea lo que sea que el viejo haya dicho…

—No es por nada de lo que el viejo haya dicho. Es por ti, y por ser… tú. Vete.

Tom alzó una ceja ante la voz que le llegó amortiguada.

—Harry, ¿qué demonios…? —le levantó el rostro a la fuerza, y Harry se apartó de él de un empellón.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Maldición, Potter! —Tom clavó sus dedos en los brazos de Harry, levantándolo en el aire y levantándose él, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Harry soltó un quejido ahogado—. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡No puedes despreciarme así como así!

—¿No puedo? ¡¿No puedo?! —Harry luchó y se soltó. Cayó mal, pero no aceptó la mano de Tom para levantarse—. ¡Tú no puedes ser tan jodidamente tú! ¡Nunca dejaste de serlo! ¡Me usaste! ¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Me has estado usando!

Tom parpadeó.

—¿Qué demon…?

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo! —Harry se apartó el cabello de la frente y señaló la cicatriz allí—. ¡Esto es de lo que hablo! ¡De lo que hiciste conmigo! ¡Me has estado usando como un mero recipiente, cuidando de mí nada más porque soy tu puto Horrocrux!

Tom se quedó helado, boquiabierto. Harry le miraba como si estuviera a punto de maldecirlo. Tom intentó asegurarse de que sus oídos no fallaron.

—Repite eso.

—¿Sorprendido de que sepa la verdad, Tom? ¿O debería decir Voldemort? —Harry era cínico, ácido—. ¡Me convertiste en TU HORROCRUX!

—¡GRITA UN POCO MÁS FUERTE, CON UN CUERNO! —Tom señaló hacia la puerta con la mano y ésta se cerró, y hechizos sin varita de privacidad y silencio rodearon toda la habitación—. ¿De qué diablos hablas, Harry?

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! —repitió Harry—. ¡Eso hiciste! ¡Me transformaste en tu Horrocrux! ¡Por ese motivo existe esta conexión entre nosotros, por eso puedo hablar pársel, por ese motivo me estoy volviendo oscuro! ¡Estás ahondando en mi mente, más profundo de lo que nadie nunca estuvo! ¡Estás…!

Harry calló cuando la varita le apuntó al cuello. Pero no se apartó. Fulminó con aquella mirada verde a Tom Riddle, en figura de Cylean Rousseau, que usaba aquella varita clara y larga que no le pertenecía para maldecirle.

—Cierra. Tu. Puta. Boca. Joder, Harry. Creí que me tenías un poco más de estima. ¿Qué te convertí en un Horrocrux? Puedo jurarte que jamás en la vida lo supe. ¿Quién te lo dijo, Dumbledore?

—No me lo dijo Dumbledore —Harry siseó, en voz baja pero segura, cargada de rabia—. Yo mismo le deduje. No es muy ilógico, si lo pones a pensar. Tú me convertiste en un Horrocrux, y luego te aliaste a mí sólo para proteger tu propia vida…

—Te maldeciré como no te retractes ahora mismo de lo que dijiste, Harry Potter.

Harry alzó la barbilla.

—Hazlo. Me da igual. Me da igual todo lo que hagas. Me da igual todo lo que, joder, estés pensando hacer de aquí en adelante. No formaré más parte de esta farsa.

Tom estrechó los ojos.

—¿Farsa? ¿A qué exactamente llamas farsa, Harry Potter? Y ten cuidado con lo que dirás.

Su voz era peligrosa, pero Harry no se amedrantó.

—Lo que tú dices sentir por mí. Es… como tú. Falso. Todo es falso. ¿Me equivoco?

Tom bajó la varita. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Harry llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir. Había estado vagando por los pasillos del castillo, bajo su capa de invisibilidad, hasta que se aseguró que no se toparía con nadie. Pasaría el fin de semana en la cama y le importaría un cuerno qué demonios con todos los que lo rodeaban. Todo había sido mentira. Su corazón destrozado, y todo había sido mentira. La más cruel, la más vil.

Todo.

Pero se equivocaba.

—Ah, hola, Harry —Neville escribía en un pergamino con una larga pluma negra. Estaba junto al fuego, y cuando alzó la vista para mirarlo, su rostro se tornó preocupado—. ¿Estás… estás bien?

Harry estalló.

Y se lo contó.

Todo.

Neville le contempló con los ojos bien abiertos cuando terminó de hablar, tembloroso y fundido en lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, sin titubear, sin dudarlo. Cuando acabó Neville le miraba con los grandes ojos azules entre impresionados y horrorizados, pero era Neville, después de todo, y podía confiar en él.

—Bueno, Harry, en primer lugar, debo dudar de tu salud mental. Luego, mis dudas presentadas, debo decirte que has sido totalmente ingrato con Cy-¿Tom? —Neville dudó, bizqueó, y siguió—. Es decir, él ha demostrado cambiar. Y puedo decirte que él te _quiere._ No como podría querer una persona, es decir, no te quiere, por ejemplo, como Sirius quiere a Remus –y oh, sí, Harry, disculpa que te use esto como ejemplo, pero es el amor más puro que he podido ver desde hace mucho tiempo– pero te _ama._ De una forma visceral, extraña, una forma que se siente en la carne más que en el alma. Es… extravagante su forma de querer. Pero yo no dudaría ni un momento de la genuinidad de los sentimientos por ti.

Harry detuvo su llanto.

—Pero, Neville, Tom me quiere por ser su Horrocrux. ¿No entiendes eso? Me… no me quiere, me _utilizó._

—Discrepo.

—¡Neville!

—Harry, tú te has acostumbrado a que te vea. Pero no has visto cómo te mira, no realmente. Ni cómo te trata. Siente algo por ti más allá de lo explicable. No sólo es posesividad… aunque hay gran cantidad de ella en él. Es amor. Un amor insano, enfermo, sí, pero amor al final.

Harry enterró la cara en las manos, clavándose los lentes contra la nariz y los ojos. Neville extendió el brazo por entre la mesa para dar un apretón al hombro de su amigo.

—¿En verdad crees que he sido… ingrato? —Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. La duda asombraba en aquellos pozos verdes. Neville sonrió de lado.

—Más que ingrato, diría estúpido. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste bien las cosas? ¿Tanto te cuesta usar la cabeza, Harry?

—¡Oye! —Harry se sacudió la mano de Neville, pero él se levantó y caminó a su lado—. Uso mi cabeza.

—Casi tanto como pules tu varita —Neville le guiñó un ojo, y Harry bufó—. Y no lo digo con doble sentido, Harry. Pero tú no usas la cabeza. Te vas guiado por tus impulsos. Desde el primer momento te has guiado por tu corazón y no por tu cabeza; créeme, sé lo que es eso. Pero ahora deberías meditarlo un poco, tal vez consultarlo con la almohada, y mañana hablar con Tom. Oh, diablos, se siente _terrible_ llamarle Tom. ¿Puedo seguir llamándole profesor R?

Harry bufó.

—Se supone que tú no lo sabes. Se supone que nadie debe saberlo. Llámalo como quieras.

Neville asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo —el muchacho envolvió a Harry con un brazo, en un extraño y precario abrazo—. No soy de abrazar a otras personas que no sean mi novio, Harry, pero necesitas calmarte. ¿Vale? Necesitas pensarlo bien. Te agradezco la confianza, pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. No creo poder ir a hablar con el profesor R y decirle que perdone tu desconfianza, menos aún si se marchó de la forma que dices que se marchó. Es decir, ¡si tú eres una reina del drama, él es aún peor! —Neville sonaba escandalizado, tal vez ligeramente exaltado, pero palmeó a Harry en la espalda—. Ve a dormir.

Harry aceptó y devolvió el abrazo a Neville con torpeza. Neville le palmeó nuevamente la espalda, le revolvió los cabellos y le dejó marchar rumbo a las habitaciones. Cuando Neville estuvo solo se desplomó en uno de los sillones, con el corazón más acelerado que nunca, la alarma en sus ojos claros. La idea de Harry saliendo con Voldemort era… perturbadora. Y el secreto que debía mantener le causaba una vaga sensación de vértigo, como ver a través de las ventanas de la habitación en un día de lluvia. Se estremeció, pero le dejó pasar, y volvió a su pergamino. No había novedad que le permitiera suspender en Herbología.

El sábado por la mañana Harry despertó con un peso de terror en el pecho. El malestar se extendía por todo su cuerpo, e incluso el ambiente soleado y cargado de aromas vegetales se le antojaba nauseabundo. Se dio una larga ducha y se encargó de limpiar los residuos de lágrimas que aún se encontraban en su rostro. Luego, armado con un amplio repertorio de disculpas, se dirigió a las habitaciones de Tom.

— _Dumort_ —susurró, pero la puerta no se abrió. Parpadeó, confundido, y la empujó. Nada. Cerrada completamente—. _Bleu ciel_ —probó, y tampoco se abrió. Su corazón se aceleró y empujó nuevamente la puerta—. _Dumort. ¡Dumort! ¡DUMORT!_

Aporreó la puerta pero ni esta se abrió y tampoco nadie salió de allí. Harry apoyó la espalda contra la madera, luego el oído, pero recordó que Tom siempre ponía sus hechizos de privacidad, y que sería imposible saber si estaba allí dentro o no y…

Claro, que estúpido. El Mapa.

Corrió a su mochila pero no lo encontró. Entonces, recordó que Tom le había encontrado, probablemente con ayuda del mapa, por lo tanto él tenía el mapa y… DIABLOS.

Harry soltó un quejido ahogado. Se quedaría allí hasta que saliera, o se decidiera entrar.

Dos horas después, con el cuerpo agarrotado por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, y el trasero helado por el suelo, se rindió. Tenía hambre, y las pocas personas que pasaban por allí le miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Harry les fulminaba con la mirada —en especial a unas niñas de primero, que le miraron y rieron— y les dejaba marcharse.

Cuando se levantó le costó moverse un poco momentáneamente, pero caminó rumbo al Gran Comedor. Debía de quedar algo de desayuno en las mesas.

Más tarde, con el estómago lleno, se dijo que tal vez debería dejar de hacer el idiota y probar en el despacho de su profesor, pero también tenía llave, y por más de que le abrió con la navaja que Sirius le había regalado, no había nadie dentro. Lamentablemente no podía hacer lo mismo con la habitación de Tom, debido a que ella no tenía cerradura.

Suspiró. El despacho estaba inusualmente limpio. ¿Podría ser que…?

—¿Harry, muchacho? —Harry se sobresaltó cuando se encontró con Dumbledore saliendo del despacho de profesor de Defensa. El director le contempló con curiosidad—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Señor, ¿Cylean ha dimitido? —jadeó, horrorizado. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, Harry. ¿Por qué haría eso? —había un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules—. ¿Habéis peleado?

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Algo así. Yo… necesito hablar con él.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. El profesor Rousseau no ha dimitido, pero me ha dicho que este fin de semana se ocupará de visitar a su hermano y a su cuñada. Al parecer, ha nacido un nuevo sobrino de nuestro querido profesor, esta vez un niño. ¿Te lo ha contado?

—Este… dijo algo al respecto —mintió Harry—. ¿Dijo que volvería?

—El lunes sin falta —respondió Dumbledore, con una extraña sonrisa—. No te preocupes, Harry. La ausencia es al amor como el viento es al fuego, apaga a los pequeños amores pero hace crecer a los grandes —le dijo, con aquel tono de sabiondo experimentado que a Harry le ponía el vello de punta—. Estaréis bien.

Dumbledore se marchó, y Harry se preguntó qué hacía el director por esos lares. No preguntó más, porque estaba pensando en meterse en la profundidad de las mantas de su cama y no salir hasta el lunes.

Pero salió, al final. Para la cena y para ir al baño. E incluso salió el domingo, con la cabeza en cualquier parte, sin oír las invitaciones de Hermione y Ron, e incluso ignorando a Ginny, que en vano preguntaba qué le sucedía. Luna iba a su aire, y Neville le dijo que mientras no hiciera algo loco, estúpido o que atentara contra su vida, tenía vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Con estos retazos en mente Harry se encontró a sí mismo el por el mediodía en la torre de Astronomía, mientras todos sus compañeros iban a Hogsmeade. O al menos, todos los que él creía.

—Así que… Harry Potter.

Harry se volteó y se encontró con una figura enfundada en la túnica de Slytherin. Le reconoció luego de un amplio examen visual.

—Kraig Vaisey.

Él sonrió.

—Me sorprende que me reconocieras —caminó hasta donde Harry estaba sentado y tomó asiento junto a él despreocupadamente—. Sólo nos vemos en los partidos de Quidditch.

—Soy bueno con las caras —mintió Harry.

Vaisey extrajo algo de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica y Harry temió que sacara una navaja, pero sacó un paquete blanco y rojo de cigarros _muggles_. Al ver la expresión de Harry, Vaisey se encogió de hombros.

—Fumo de vez en cuando, para liberar la tensión —se colocó un cigarro entre los dientes y lo encendió con la punta de la varita. Le dio una calada profunda y liberó humo por la boca y la nariz como un dragón enfadado. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y se recargó en sus manos, por detrás de su cuerpo—. Así que… Harry Potter.

Harry se removió, incómodo, tal vez por la intensidad extraña con la que Vaisey pronunciaba su nombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Vaisey? —preguntó Harry, y el chico rió.

—Fumo —le lanzó un soplo de humo que le llegó hasta la nariz y le hizo toser—. Y pienso. Pienso en muchas cosas.

Harry picó.

—¿En qué piensas?

Vaisey rió.

—En Érebo.

Harry le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Érebo? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. La sonrisa en los labios del cazador de Slytherin era lobuna. Se incorporó y acercó sus labios al oído de Harry, con el humo acariciándole el cuello cuando habló.

—Érebo, Harry Potter, es el compañero del Señor Oscuro.

Se apartó, riendo entre dientes, haciéndole recordar a Harry a un ebrio. Por un momento dudó de qué era lo que estaba fumando realmente, pero el aroma a tabaco negro siendo quemado le reveló la verdad. Arrugó levemente la nariz.

—¿Voldemort tiene un compañero? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Las malas lenguas comentan que es su puta —la sonrisa en los labios de Vaisey era genuinamente burlona—. Pero yo no creo eso. ¿Tú que crees, Harry Potter?

—¿Puedes llamarme Harry o Potter, simplemente? —preguntó Harry, y Vaisey rió antes de darle otra calada al cigarro—. Pues, no había oído de él hasta este momento.

Vaisey se inclinó sobre sus rodillas hacía Harry.

—¿Seguro, Potter? —habló, consiguiendo que el humo gris le recorriera el cuello y el rostro. Harry tosió, pero Vaisey le sujetó del rostro para que siguiera inhalando—. ¿Estás _totalmente_ seguro de que no has oído hablar de él con anterioridad? He oído algunas cosas muy… interesantes, como que Érebo es alguien en quien el viejo director confía, y por ese motivo usa máscara. Tiene un bonito cabello negro, y usa una máscara terrorífica que consigue que el Señor Oscuro parezca un calvo más —rió, con una risa grave que le perforó los oídos—. ¿Seguro que no eres el rostro bonito que se oculta detrás de la máscara? ¿Qué no eres tú quien calienta el lecho de nuestro Señor todas las noches?

Harry se apartó y se levantó, dispuesto a apuntar con la varita a Vaisey, pero éste siguió fumando, prácticamente echado en el suelo, sin dignidad alguna. Cuando acabó el cigarro lo apagó contra el suelo, arrastrándolo y dejando un reguero de cenizas.

—No he llegado hasta aquí para pelear contigo, Harry Potter. He llegado hasta aquí para _unirme a ti._

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

Vaisey le observó con un brillo de burla y reconocimiento en sus ojos grises.

—He oído un dicho _muggle_ que dice "no puedes jugar con Dios y con el Diablo". Pero tú lo haces. Y lo haces _bien._ Jodidamente _bien._ Por eso mismo, quiero estar del lado de quien sé triunfará en esto. Ya sea por los motivos que sea, hagas lo que hagas, cuenta conmigo.

Harry bufó.

—Pero yo no soy Érebo.

—Seguro —Vaisey sonrió—. Seguro.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Vaisey, completamente burlón, le sacó la lengua. Harry no pudo evitar reír ante aquella imagen extraña. Vaisey le acompañó en sus risas.

—Entonces, ¿lo considerarás? —preguntó Vaisey finalmente—. ¿Recurrirás a mí como uno de tus seguidores?

—Soy Harry Potter —gruñó Harry—. No Érebo. Harry Potter. Soy un niño de luz.

Vaisey rió a carcajadas.

—¡Anda, vale, mis cojones por un niño de luz! —alzó ambas manos al cielo—. No te creo ni una palabra, Harry Potter. Sólo sé lo que ya sé. No puedes contradecirme. Sé la verdad en esto, y supongo que ni al director ni a tu novio le gustará saber que eres la puta del Señor Oscuro.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Te estás atreviendo a amenazarme?

—¿Por qué no? —Vaisey extrajo otro cigarro—. Ven, siéntate. Fuma conmigo. No me gusta fumar a solas, y Adrian ha estado dejando el cigarro últimamente.

Harry tomó asiento, guardando su varita pero dejándola a mano. Aceptó el cigarro que Vaisey le ofreció y le dio una calada; se volvió en toses casi al instante. Vaisey rió a carcajadas.

—Dame eso —le arrebató el cigarro de los dedos y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Me parece que el cigarro no es para ti, no, no, para nada. Entonces, debemos buscar un vicio nuevo. Mientras te buscamos un vicio nuevo, podrías decirme si tu novio sabe que estás acostándote con el Señor Oscuro, o si le sorprenderá mucho cuando lo diga.

Harry cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—Lo sabe —dijo, ácido. Vaisey sonrió.

—Ah, vaya. ¿Le va eso de compartir? A mí no me iría, más teniendo en cuenta cómo eres. Te querría todo, todito, para mí; pero no es de mí de quien estamos hablando —Vaisey se peinó con los dedos, sonriente—. Pero, Harry Potter, debió haber sucedido algo muy intenso para que hayas considerado abandonar las falditas de Dumbledore. Algo muy extraño, algo que nadie pensaría… ¿y acabar en la cama de nuestro Señor? No, increíble.

—En primer lugar —Harry siseó— deja de llamarlo "nuestro Señor" como si yo también estuviera a su merced.

—¿Ah, no lo estás? —Vaisey le miró con repentino interés en sus ojos plateados—. Oh, vaya. Deberé matar a Adrian por la información mal dada. Porque, ya sabes, el tío de Adrian, Yaxley, es un Mortífago. Y dijo que Érebo estaba a servicio del Señor Oscuro.

—Pues no —Harry se pasó la lengua por los dientes, dudando—. No así. No de esa manera.

—Oh, pero sí de otras —el chico rió—. Vaya, ¡qué sorpresas te trae la vida! Uno viene deseando unirse al lado de Érebo, que por cierto, ¿qué lado sería?, y acaba dándose cuenta de que si bien Harry Potter no está del lado del Señor Oscuro, sí está con él… curioso, muy curioso.

Harry se estremeció.

—Sería el lado "gris" —respondió Harry, suspirando—. Y todo debe ser secreto.

—Vamos, ¿de veras crees que me arriesgaría a perder mi puesto en Slytherin por ser miembro de un grupito súperespecial fundado por Harry Potter? Estás de broma —Vaisey le guiñó el ojo, burlón—. Me caes bien, Harry Potter. Creo que tendremos un poco de futuro por aquí delante.

Harry observó el rostro de Vaisey, bajo la brillante luz del sol. Sus ojos plateados estaban entrecerrados, con las pestañas doradas dándole un brillo etéreo. El cabello casi gris le caía por un lado del rostro, y Harry se encontró de pronto apartando la vista, pero Vaisey le sujetó del rostro y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

Fue un beso corto, un beso que atrapó sus labios entreabiertos con otros recubiertos de humo, sabor a tabaco y menta, pero cuando Harry se apartó Vaisey ya le estaba soltando.

—Tenía que hacerlo —dijo, sonriendo burlón, como si nada hubiera sucedido—. Al menos una sola vez.

Se levantó, sacudió su túnica y pisó el cigarro que descansaba en el suelo. Con un movimiento de varita los desvaneció y se marchó con la espalda relajada, con el cuerpo libre y las manos en los bolsillos. Harry se quedó allí, se tocó los labios, se tocó el pecho.

Aquel beso sólo había servido para recordarle lo mucho que realmente había deseado los besos de Tom.

* * *

 **¿Y? *ojos de cachorro* Por favor no me golpeen.**

 **Sé que a muchos les desagradará este giro, pero tiene su sentido... que sabrán dentro de poco ;) Creedme, no hago nada por simplemente hacer, intento darle a todo un poco de coherencia y lucidez. Les doy un futuro nuevo a estos personajes, una vida diferente...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mi Vaisey ;) Y si lo habéis odiado, uff, haced fila porque Tom también le odia *sostiene al hombre atado y amordazado para que no vaya tras el culo del Slytherin***

 **Bien, ya sabéis. Si queréis saber algo, o queréis decirme algo, por favor comentad. ¿Vale? Me encantaría ver vuestras opiniones con respecto al capítulo, vuestras teorías locas...**

 **En otras noticias: me cerraron la cuenta de Facebook, por lo que no podré actualizar mi página. Así que intentaré ser más o menos activa en twitter.**

 **En otras noticias (x2): mi querido Alois me ha dado una idea para una trama de un fic de Yuri on ice, un Otabex x Yurio. Lo estaré escribiendo proximamente, así que si queréis leerlo, próximamente se encontrará en mi perfil. ¡VIVA YURI ON ICE! ¡VIVA EL VIKTUURI! ¡VIVAN LAS YURI ANGELS! *lanza papelitos de colores***

 **En otras noticias (x3): Por favor, por favor, por favooooor dejad un comentario. ¿Sí? Me alegran el día *corazón gay***

 **En otras noticias (x4): ¡Os amo a todos! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Talking to the moon  
_

 _Trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

 _Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?~_


	33. Cornamenta

**¡HOLA! :DD No me justificaré en mi tardanza en actualizar. Simplemente responderé vuestros comentarios y dejaré un poco de felicidad por aquí *lanza confeti al aire* Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y tenga un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO *más confeti* x3**

 **Rebe Marauder: Me alegro de que te gusten! :D Y Tom... bien, planeando con sus mortífagos no está *risa marvada* Vaisey... Vaisey y sus hormonas. Es todo lo que puedo decir.**

 **Katse: SÍ, QUÉ PUTA. PRRO AL FINAL NO SE APARTARON, BAILARON JUNTOS STAY CLOSE TO ME Y HUBO BESO EN LA PISTA DE HIELO *todos los feelings aquí* Aquí traigo otro cap más mejor.**

 **Christine C: Graciaaaaas! Y aquí traigo algo así como una. x3**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: Uff, ¿lo siento? *risa nerviosa* Bueno, sólo puedo decir que en este capítulo se responderán algunas cosas. ¡No tengo mucho más que decir! *corazón gay***

 **karlaluzcruz: No iore :'0 me alegro de que te haya encantado la historia, y la continuación, ¡aquí está! me demoré un poco (más que nada por falta de ganas de actualizar... tenía todos los capítulos hechos xd) y pues, aquí dejo este capítulo x3 Gracias por comentar y bienvenida~**

 **MassielSSM: ¡UFF! Y Tom, pobre Tom, y su corazón, y él, ay *brokenjart***

 **Madhara Flux: ¡GRACIAS! Bueno, no importa, perdóname por no haber actualizado antes (?) Bueno, vamos al capítulo angst. Tom... tiene que sentirse horriblemente mal. Pero lo suyo era de esperarse; después de todo, es Tom. Y Harry, yo entiendo más a Harry que a Tom, sinceramente; puedo ponerme en la histeria de Harry, es decir, en los zapatos de él. Puedo ver a través de sus ojos. A pesar de llevar 32 (33 con este) me cuesta mucho ver en la personalidad que le he creado a Tom. Volvemos a la respuesta (?) REMUS Y SIRIUS OTIPÍ FOREVAH. Vaisey... quería incluirlo desde hace mucho, pero nunca encontraba momento. Este momento fue fantástico y me encantó. Amé tanto a Vaisey que ya verán lo que haré con él *risas marvadas* Dumble-dumbli-donkey-dore estaba por ahí, paseando... dejando Amortentia para cuando Cylean volviera y se encontrara con que sus sentimientos por Harry eran complicados humpf. Pero no lo aclararé en ningún capítulo así que si te lo digo no es spoiler :v ¡Aquí el siguiente cap! besosbai.**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: JAJAJA Debo hacer que tengan una agitada noche de pasión en el escritorio de Dumbledore. Sí, debo hacerlo. Voldie... Tommy... ese corazoncito que está comenzando a sentir *brokenjart* En este capítulo veremos algo... pero, humpf... *risas tontas* Aunque la reconciliación debe esperar... mucho 8) muajajajajajaj. Oh, yo comencé a leer ese fic, pero no tuve tiempo para terminarlo ( u v u ) veré leerlo en mis tiempos libres ahora que tengo.**

 **Anairafuji: ¡BIENVENIDA A OTWO! :DD Nunca es tarde para que lleguen nuevos lectores ;3 Y puedo prometerte una reconciliación y una destrucción... pero NO DIRÉ DE QUIÉN (?)**

 **Alexis: He cumplido tus plegarias (?) ompf, aquí el capítulo x3**

 **No tengo más que decir. ¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! :D *tira confeti y regala comida***

 **¡Leed! ( ^_^ )**

* * *

 _33._ _Cornamenta._

—Guardad vuestros libros, sacad sus varitas y poneros en pareja —dijo fríamente Cylean Rousseau, mientras todos los alumnos de sexto año de los miércoles lo hacían. Inmediatamente Harry fue frente a Draco Malfoy, en acuerdo no pactado verbalmente. Esta vez le tocó a Blaise Zabini estar a solas, y el profesor Rousseau no hizo el menor signo de acompañarle. En realidad, no estaba de muy buen humor, y era algo notorio entre todos. Si podía hechizarlos en los pasillos, lo hacía; si podía gritarles, lo hacía; si podía encargarse de destruir cada pequeño retazo de autoestima que tuvieran niños menores de trece años, lo hacía sin dudarlo.

Harry pasó saliva cuando los ojos fríos de su profesor se posaron en él unos segundos. Le mantuvo la mirada y la esquivó solo cuando Harry hizo el ademán de avanzar hacia él, atrapado por aquellos ojos. Cylean Rousseau caminó frente a los alumnos.

—Cuando peleáis en parejas, ¿qué es lo más importante? —ignoró la mano alzada de Hermione para pasar sus ojos en Theodore Nott—. ¿Señor Nott?

Theodore se sobresaltó.

—Eh… pues… ¿Qué no te den?

—No —Cylean barrió la clase con los ojos—. Señor Weasley, ¿qué es tan gracioso? Señorita Brown, cámbiese de pareja. Sí, con el señor Weasley estará bien. Señorita Patil, con la señorita Granger. Así, muy bien. Señorita Granger, baje esa mano, puedo saber que se equivoca aún sin oírla hablar.

Hermione bajó la mano con el rostro tintándose de rojo.

—¿En verdad _nadie_ sabe qué es lo más importante cuando peleáis en parejas? —Cylean recorrió con la mirada todos los rostros, sin detenerse en ninguno más de un segundo—. Bien. Perfecto. Os mataréis entre vosotros.

Una extraña sonrisa cruzó el rostro del profesor Rousseau antes de señalar una tiza con la mano desnuda. No tenía varita en mano, aun así la tiza voló y escribió sobre la pizarra: " _CUIDAR DE TU COMPAÑERO"._ Lo subrayó dos veces y contempló a los alumnos boquiabiertos.

—Cuando peleáis en parejas, debéis tener total atención en cuidar las espaldas de vuestros compañeros. ¿Entendéis? Si vuestro compañero está siendo atacado, debes conjurar un escudo para él; si tu compañero está conjurando un escudo, debes desarmar a quienes le están atacando. Si os valéis por vosotros mismos en una batalla, no servirá de nada. Podrán mataros a ambos con facilidad si no **cuidáis de vuestros compañeros**.

La tiza, flotando en el aire, cayó en la mano del profesor y éste sonrió con una extraña amargura.

—Ahora, os atacaréis en parejas. No importa quién ataque a quien, o si es a traición, o si es por la espalda… ¿ah, la señorita Brown no puede? Bien, bien. Señor Weasley, con el señor Zabini. Señorita Brown, venga conmigo, veremos este espectáculo de luces y colores. Tranquila, su nota no se resentirá por su situación.

Lavender agradeció apartándose el cabello del rostro y poniéndose junto al profesor Rousseau. Luego de verla a salvo, éste sonrió.

—Quiero que todos vosotros estéis atentos. No bajéis la guardia. Atacáis a quien os parezca mejor. Un duelo múltiple de a dúos. Pero no ataquéis todos al mismo, porque ya sabemos quién ganará si atacáis todos al señor Potter y al señor Malfoy.

Hubo resoplidos y risas. Harry sonrió, pero Cylean no le devolvió la sonrisa. Draco le alzó la ceja interrogante, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Es largo de contar, y estamos a punto de ser atacados —siseó Harry, en voz baja, y Draco asintió con la cabeza. Se pusieron en guardia y cuando Cylean dijo "¡Atacad!" en voz alta y clara, hubo segundos de duda antes de que se oyeran las palabras.

" _¡Duro!"; "¡Adolebit!"; "¡Expelliarmus!"; "¡Protego!"; "¡Repellerium!"; "¡Incendio!"; "¡Reducto!"; "¡Frexes Frej!"._ Maldiciones conocidas y desconocidas, enseñadas por el profesor Rousseau o por el profesor Potter, pero maldiciones a fin. Harry se encontró defendiendo la espalda de Draco Malfoy como jamás creyó que haría, e incluso lo mismo hizo Draco, defendiéndole con fervor.

Los minutos corrían y los hechizos eran devueltos por el escudo. Entonces, Harry se hartó. Lanzó un _Aresto Momentum_ hacia sus compañeros y luego convocó todas las varitas. Cuando finalizó, lanzó un _Finite_ hacia los que había hechizado y bufó.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¡Harry! —Ron buscaba su varita y gruñó al ver que Harry la tenía. En la otra punta del salón, el profesor Rousseau soltó una risa extraña, grave y sarcástica.

—Muy bien pensado, señor Potter —se acercó con Lavender detrás, observando a su amiga con disculpa en los ojos—. Tan bien que ha convocado mi varita también. Ahora, haga el favor de devolverlas a todas. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

—¿Sólo _diez_? —protestó Harry. Cylean alzó una ceja.

—¿Quiere que sean cinco? —bufó. Harry negó y el profesor extendió la mano para que su varita fuera puesta en ella. Harry reconoció la varita de pino y la entregó, sacándole a su profesor la primera mueca similar a sonrisa verdadera que podría dirigirle.

Claramente, a Tom Riddle no le gustaba para nada ser desarmado.

Harry devolvió una a una las varitas y cuando todos estuvieron armados nuevamente el profesor Rousseau fue corrigiendo.

—Crabbe, Goyle, mal hecho, os habéis centrado en vosotros mismos y ni os habéis defendido. Id a la enfermería cuando la clase acabe. Longbottom, Nott, bien practicado; debéis apuntar un poco mejor, pero vuestra mejoría en los duelos es fantástica. Patil, Granger… —Harry se desconectó de las correcciones mirando el caminar amanerado y meneante de su profesor—. Potter, Malfoy. Habéis actuado bien juntos, y teniendo en cuenta de que todos parecían querer atacaros, también os habéis defendido muy bien. Debo daros diez puntos a cada uno. Bien, creo que esto es todo por hoy…

Todos se fueron marchando uno a uno. Draco se despidió de Harry, que se quedó remoloneando, intentando recoger su varita que accidentalmente había ido a parar debajo de una mesa. Ante su sorpresa, Hermione esperaba a Draco en la puerta, y ambos fueron hombro con hombro al exterior del salón.

Harry cogió su varita y la hizo girar entre sus dedos mientras se vaciaba el aula. Cuando allí solo estuvo el profesor Rousseau cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita y se acercó hacia el hombre.

—Qué extraño —Tom se volteó a verlo con los ojos azules de Cylean—. Creí que no querías tener nada que ver más con esta farsa. Porque eso es lo que fue, ¿no?

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Te he estado buscando. Yo…

—Ahórrate tus disculpas —Tom se recargó en el escritorio—. No estoy para tus estupideces, hoy.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Puedes, al menos, escucharme?

Tom le miró con una extraña burla hueca en su mirada.

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

Harry agachó la mirada.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—No pensaste, no meditaste, ni siquiera recordaste. Actuaste como el niño impulsivo que eres. No me merezco a alguien como tú —siseó ácido Tom, mirándose las uñas como si éstas fueran lo más importante del mundo—. Es más. Aún veo que tienes dudas, y que quieres una versión del hecho. Pues, no estoy de humor.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Tom, tan sólo…

—No, Tom nada —algo estalló detrás de ellos y Harry se volteó para mirar. Un vidrio había estallado, y los demás vibraban. Harry supo que si Neville hubiera estado allí probablemente se hubiera aterrado; la magia de Tom hacía estallar vidrios, temblar los objetos en todo el aula, vibrar las mesas y las sillas—. Nada de esto me sirve, Harry Potter. Eres un bastardo miserable. ¿Acaso tienes la menor idea de…? —guardó silencio, sus ojos mirando el techo, para luego sonreír—. No. No tienes idea.

Harry intentó volver a disculparse.

—Lo sient-…

—Vete. No quiero verte.

Tom le fulminó con unos ojos que ardían de color rojo. Harry suspiró.

—Lo siento —acabó por decir—, pero, estaba bajo presión. Acababa de enterarme de que soy tu maldito Horrocrux y creo que estaba en posición de pensar y decir…

Tom sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry. El chico ni siquiera se movió.

—Ve-te. Vete. VETE.

Harry apretó los labios y se marchó, sintiendo el movimiento de Tom detrás de él para cerrarle la puerta en las espaldas apenas las hubo traspasado. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero Harry no sentía hambre. En realidad, no sentía ganas de nada.

Aunque tal vez pudiera arreglarlo todo en Hogsmeade. Ese fin de semana irían. Podría hablar con Tom a solas, sólo si él no volvía a irse con otra excusa de Cylean…

.

—Yo creo que es natural —expresó Luna—. Todas las parejas tienen altibajos. Aún más si dudas de los sentimientos del profesor R por ti.

Harry suspiró y enterró la cabeza en su libro.

—Neville, ¿por qué le contaste?

—Oh, no le he dicho nada —Neville le acarició la mejilla con la pluma—. Luna es prácticamente una vidente. Tenemos suerte de que aún no sepa sobre el secreto peor guardado de la historia.

—¿Qué secreto? —Ginny tomó asiento junto a Luna. Luna sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Si te lo dijera, dejaría de ser un secreto.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero.

—¡No es justo! ¿Acaso no confiáis en mí?

—Luna tampoco sabe —murmuró Neville, acariciándole el cabello a Theo—. Y Theo tampoco.

—Y no estoy para nada satisfecho con eso, si sirve de algo.

—¡Vaya! —Ron llegó para sentarse junto a su hermana—. ¡Puedes hablar, Nott!

—¡Ron! —regañaron Neville y Harry al mismo tiempo. Hermione, junto a Harry, les siseó.

—Estamos en la biblioteca, por si no os habéis dado cuenta. Guardad silencio.

Draco, junto a Hermione, asintió.

—Granger tiene razón. Callaos. Trato de estudiar.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No creéis que el grupo se ha agrandado un poco? —preguntó, en tono burlón. Harry le respondió con una mueca ácida.

—Ron, cállate y estudia, o vete. Trato de hacer una redacción de Pociones.

—¿Por qué no usas ese libro tuyo, Potter? —preguntó Draco, mirando a Harry de reojo. Se llevó la punta de la pluma a la boca y la mordió, nervioso, sin saber qué poner en la traducción de las Runas. Hermione se inclinó sobre Draco y le señaló un pasaje en su libro.

—Puedes poner esto de aquí —dijo, en voz baja, y Draco asintió.

—Pues, Malfoy, mi libro no tiene todas las respuestas —bufó Harry, pasando a la siguiente página en busca de las propiedades curativas de salvia. Encontró, finalmente, y cuando iba a copiar Neville negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry. La salvia no reduce el estrés, reduce la ansiedad, ese libro debe estar mal.

Harry alzó las manos al cielo.

—Por Merlín, Neville. ¿Estrés y ansiedad no son lo mismo?

—No —murmuró Theo—. Por ejemplo, a mí me da ansiedad estar lejos de Neville, pero me dan estrés los exámenes.

—Muy buen ejemplo, amor —Neville se inclinó para besar a su novio y Ginny gimió.

—¿Sabéis lo doloroso que es estar soltera?

—Yo también estoy soltero, hermanita —bufó Ron, abriendo un libro de Encantamientos en cualquier página y pasando las páginas en busca de la que quería.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, sí, pero tú serás padre en… ¿Cuántos meses?

—Cuatro.

—Será maravilloso —Luna sonrió—. Será una niña muy inteligente, aunque algo superficial si no se guía por el buen camino. Deberemos hacer, con papá, en el Quisquilloso, una sección de niños para que Ron pueda leer.

Ron pareció empalidecer. Ginny rió.

—Así se habla, Luna.

Luna sonrió enigmáticamente.

—¿Cómo… cómo se llamará? —preguntó Hermione, con un tono tímido. Ron le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Hemos decidido esperar hasta el nacimiento para escoger el nombre. Pero hemos pensado en Leila, Jean y Vera.

—Mi segundo nombre es Jean —musitó Hermione. Ron sonreía como si viera por primera vez la luz del sol.

—Lo sé. Por eso lo propuse.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, sonriente. Draco Malfoy soltó un extraño suspiro exasperado y le dio un ligero codazo a la chica.

—Granger, cuando dices de la traducción de la Runa _Iwah_ , ¿sería "tiempo" de minutos, horas, segundos, o "tiempo" de clima?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tiempo de Norte y Sur —musitó, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro—. Tiempo de minutos, Malfoy.

Malfoy asintió.

Luna sacó su varita de detrás de su oreja y la movió imitando un movimiento de su libro de Transformaciones. Tocó con la punta de la varita un rollo de pergamino en el centro de la mesa y éste se transformó en una lagartija. La lagartija, aun así, era de color amarillento, apergaminado. Ginny le sonrió.

—Muy bien hecho, Luna.

—Luna siempre hace las cosas bien —bufó Neville—. Ni sorprendente deberías.

Ginny le sacó la lengua.

—Volviendo al tema —Ginny se inclinó hacia Harry—. ¿Qué secreto?

—Un secreto oscuro y tenebroso que hará vuestras almas temblar —siseó Vaisey, acercándose al grupo con un libro bajo el brazo—. ¿No es así, Harry Potter?

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

—Vaisey, ¿de qué estás hablando? —bufó Draco, mirándolo de reojo, echando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás para no enterrar la cabeza en los cabellos de Hermione.

Vaisey rió.

—¿Celoso de que sepa algo que tú no, Malfoy? —el chico sonrió, burlón—. Pues debo decirte que debes acostumbrarte. Muy pocos formamos parte del Aquelarre.

Harry tosió para evitar una risa.

—¿El _Aquelarre?_ —preguntó, con una sonrisa trepándole los labios.

—¿No suena _maravillosamente original?_ —Vaisey revolvió los cabellos de Harry—. Si me disculpa, mi Señor. Debo estudiar para un examen de Defensa. Con su permiso.

Vaisey se marchó silbando por lo bajo. Rodeándolo a él, casi todos bufaron.

—Bien, Harry. Estoy oficialmente perdido —resopló Ron—. ¿Me pones al día?

—No creo que sea algo para discutir ahora —Harry garabateó con su pluma unas líneas y remolinos en el borde de su pergamino—. Y tampoco creo que sea algo de lo que yo tenga ganas de discutir.

—Harry, eres injusto —bufó Ginny—. Vaisey, a quien no recuerdo haberte oído hablar más de una vez en todo lo que llevas en Hogwarts, sabe el secreto. Pero nosotros no sabemos nada. ¡Eres cruel!

Harry suspiró.

—En verdad, Ginny, no es algo para discutir ahora. ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos los deberes? —Harry pasó a la siguiente página para seguir leyendo las propiedades de la Salvia y bufó antes de levantarse—. Tenías razón, Neville. Este libro está mal. ¿Alguno que me recomiendes?

—No sé mucho de pociones, pero sí de Herbología; podrías buscar _Plantas y hojas: manual de sanación_ que, si mal no recuerdo, tenía un apartado para la salvia.

—Eres un sol, Nev. Gracias —Harry se levantó y le revolvió los cabellos mientras Neville se apartaba, en vano—. Ahora regreso.

Tan pronto Harry se marchó Ginny se acercó a Neville.

—Neville, sé que tú sabes lo que Harry sabe y no quiere que nosotros sepamos; ¿puedes contármelo? Guardaré el secreto.

Neville se acomodó los cabellos con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, Gin. No puedo decirte nada. ¿Qué pensaría Harry de mí si te contara algo? Lo mismo va para ti, Ron.

Ron bufó. Draco soltó una risilla extraña.

—¿De qué te ríes, Malfoy?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es tan obvio, si te lo pones a pensar.

Ron le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡¿Tú lo sabes, Malfoy?! ¡Por Godric, es imposible!

—No se trata de confianza, Ron —Neville le sonrió levemente a su amigo, intentando tranquilizarlo—. Se trata de inseguridad. La verdad es muy cruda como para que cualquiera la acepte, y Harry necesita a sus amigos más que nunca antes. Eso significa que no, no es que no confíe en vosotros, es que no quiere que le dejéis por no comprender la situación.

Ginny compuso una mueca de fastidio.

—Pero, ¿Harry es idiota o qué? Sabe que estaremos con él pase lo que pase.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo sé. Tú lo sabes. Hermione lo sabe. Luna lo sabe. Ron puede que no lo sepa bien.

—¡OYE!

—Lo siento, Ron, compañero, pero si hay alguien con antecedentes de dejar a sus amigos de lado por "equis" situación, ese eres tú. Pero tranquilo, confío en poder darte una patada en el trasero si vuelves a hacerlo.

Ron compuso una expresión ofendida y Ginny rió.

—Ron, eres tan cómico —se burló su hermana—. Pero, poniéndonos serios, ¿por qué vosotros lo sabéis y no habéis dicho nada? ¿Qué habéis hecho para que Harry confíe bien en vosotros?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, yo lo adiviné por mí mismo. Si no fue difícil para mí, tampoco será difícil para vosotros —y completó la frase poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a su redacción. Dibujó una runa extremadamente difícil de memoria y tradujo su significado debajo, armando la frase. " _El tiempo fluirá"._ Hermione observó su letra prolija y ordenada con una pequeña atención brillante en sus ojos castaños. Neville le sonrió, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

—En mi caso, Harry estaba al borde de la crisis nerviosa y yo estaba en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. No creo que haya meditado mucho el confiar en mí, aunque ya desde antes me había dicho algo que se acercaba a la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad? —preguntó Ron, recargando la cabeza en la mano.

—No la creeríais —susurró Harry en su oído, con voz sombría, haciéndole sobresaltar. Luego les guiñó el ojo—. ¿Vosotros creéis que por irme a buscar un libro no os tengo un oído encima? Aún más teniendo en cuenta de que mi Aquelarre está desesperadamente buscando delatarme. ¿No es así, Malfoy, Neville?

Neville le sacó el dedo del medio.

—Sea lo que sea tu Aquelarre, no formo parte de él.

—Sí, lo haces, Longbottom. Cierra la boca ante tu Señor —bromeó Malfoy, y Neville le fulminó con la mirada. Harry rió a carcajadas.

—¡LOS DE ALLÍ, SILENCIO! —gritó madam Pince, señalando con su varita hacia el grupo de Harry. Harry asintió y se disculpó. Todos agacharon la mirada y volvieron a sus libros, pergaminos y deberes.

—Puedes confiar en mí —susurró Ginny hacia Harry. Ron repitió las palabras de su hermana. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ron, Ginny, Harry confiará en nosotros cuando esté listo —dijo sabiamente la chica—. Y no veo a Luna quejarse.

Luna observaba atentamente a Draco. Éste pareció sentirse incómodo, porque sin palabras movió sus labios, preguntando "¿Qué?". Luna le dijo, en voz muy baja:

—No me gusta tu decisión de tatuaje, Malfoy.

—Pero yo no tengo ningún tatuaje —susurró Draco, y Luna sonrió de forma mística. Harry apoyó las manos en los hombros de Draco y le susurró al oído:

—Sí, Luna tiene razón. Más atención a tu decisión con el tatuaje. El Aquelarre podría no querer a gente tatuada entre ellos.

Draco pasó saliva mientras Harry iba a sentarse entre Hermione y Neville, y abría su libro y buscaba las malditas propiedades de la maldita salvia.

.

Ese fin de semana fueron a Hogsmeade. Harry estaba deshaciéndose de su túnica a favor de la cómoda camisa blanca y negra que había comprado con Neville cuando Vaisey se le acercó.

—No he podido encontrarte estos días —se disculpó el joven—. Espero que no te moleste que haya bautizado nuestra pequeña asociación.

—No, está bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Pero no es algo de ir contando así porque sí.

—Creí que tus amigos estaban enterados —Vaisey se veía descolocado—. ¿No lo están? Me disculpo.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Oh, está bien, está bien —hizo un ademán con la mano—. Supongo que tarde o temprano deberán saberlo.

—Lo que me lleva a preguntarte —Vaisey se detuvo en el camino, y Harry se detuvo frente a él. Vaisey era un chico atractivo, aunque tal vez demasiado blanco entre su rostro y su cabello como para gustarle a Harry; a pesar de ello, la forma en que sus ojos se entrecerraban y su nariz se arrugaba era llamativo—, ¿quiénes más forman parte del Aquelarre?

—Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, en cierta forma Cylean Rousseau y tú.

Vaisey tenía los ojos demasiado grandes cuando se sorprendía.

—¿Sirius Black?¿El ex prófugo de Azkabán? ¡Vaya! ¿Es verdad que es tu padrino?

—Es verdad —Harry sonrió—. Sé que no somos mucha gente, pero acabamos de comenzar.

Vaisey rió.

—Mejor pocos que nadie —le tocó el hombro, acercándose levemente a él. Harry se retiró de su toque, y Vaisey compuso una mueca—. Vale, he de admitir que mi dignidad no está en sus días como para soportar un rechazo. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Como amigos.

—En realidad, iba a encontrarme con Cy-el profesor R —le sonrió levemente y Vaisey se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, sí. Creo haber oído que estaría en Cabeza de Puerco. ¿Sabes dónde es?

Harry asintió.

—Bien. Déjame acompañarte igualmente.

Su tono no admitía réplica. Harry avanzó caminando junto a Vaisey, que vestía con una camisa de mangas dobladas hasta los codos, mostrando sus brazos de vello fino y plateado. Tenía las manos medio metidas en los bolsillos de unos jeans muggles, y Harry se encontró preguntándose si era rechazado entre los Slytherin por preferir la ropa, cigarros e incluso música muggle a túnicas, pipas y bandas como Las Brujas de Macbeth.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona eso? —preguntó Vaisey. Harry le miró intrigado y Vaisey sacó una mano de sus bolsillos para contemplar un conjunto de anillos plateados, uno de ellos con un escudo de armas radiante en el espacio circular—. Ya sabes, la relación con el profesor.

—Por ahora está sin funcionar —musitó Harry—. Es una historia larga.

—Cabeza de Puerco queda lejos —Vaisey sonrió. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que dudé de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Le llamé farsante.

—Eso es duro.

—Lo sé —Harry suspiró—. Me disculpé. Actué impulsado por rabia, bien, pero me arrepentí a la mañana siguiente…

—… como muchas de las cosas que yo hice. Oh, lo siento, continúa.

—Eso es todo, en realidad.

—Me dijiste que era una historia larga —Vaisey le lanzó una mirada demasiado indigna, demasiado suplicante para el gusto de lo que Harry veía en Slytherin—. Bien, no te juzgo. Yo también estaría hecho una furia.

—Me ayuda mucho que pienses eso —gruñó Harry, pateando una piedra del camino—. En fin. Pero no era eso lo que querías preguntarme, ¿no?

—No, tienes razón —Vaisey sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a Harry para hablar en su oído—. Quería preguntarte cómo funciona eso entre el profesor, el Señor Oscuro y tú.

Harry rió.

—Funcionando. No somos personas celosas.

Vaisey rió a carcajadas, como si Harry acabara de contar el chiste más cómico del mundo.

—Fingiré que lo creo —dijo cuando acabó de reír—. En fin. Tú dime, ¿cómo funciona?

—De una forma más fácil de lo que parece —Harry le sonrió a Vaisey. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y Vaisey pudo percibirlo. Amor. Pasión. Pero no dirigidas a él. Dirigidas hacia Cylean Rousseau, o hacia Lord Voldemort. Tal vez hacia ambos. Una sonrisa curvó los labios del Slytherin; sí, Harry no era suyo, ni lo sería nunca. Pero al menos era feliz. Estaba enamorado. No podía competir con ello.

—Estás enamorado —dijo Vaisey, como si fuera una epifanía. Harry asintió.

—Soy un estúpido enamorado. Por eso necesito pedirle disculpas a Cylean, decirle que me equivoqué, que si él es capaz de perdonarme.

—Pero, ¿cómo fue eso? —Vaisey tironeó de Harry hasta sacarlo del camino y sentarlo bajo un árbol. Harry bufó cuando Vaisey se sentó despreocupadamente frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio—. Cuéntamelo todo. Si no, ¿de qué otra forma puedo aconsejarte?

—No necesito tus consejos, Vaisey.

Vaisey le sacó la lengua.

—Sí los necesitas, Harry Potter. Vamos, cuéntame.

Harry decidió que si lo resumía y dejaba fuera los detalles más importantes, estaría bien.

—Supongamos que Cylean hizo algo conmigo. Algo que me convertía en parte suya, ¿lo sigues? —Vaisey asintió—. No sé cómo ni por qué lo hizo, pero yo me enteré de ello. Y decidí que nunca me había amado, y que sólo había estado conmigo por interés, por proteger aquello preciado que salvaba su vida. Es difícil, pero no es fácil —Vaisey rió ante aquella frase—. Le dije de todo, supongo. Y ahora él no quiere ni hablarme. Ni verme. Y yo sé que lo amo, y que no importa qué suceda, lo amaré, aun si él no me ama de regreso.

Vaisey puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estamos hablando de algo serio —Vaisey dijo, con tono cómplice—; aquí tenemos a un hombre que puede estar enamorado o no, y en acción a un muchacho que ha cometido el peor error de su vida. Anda, sí que es complicado. No sé cómo ayudarte, pero en primer lugar, que vayas sabiendo que el profesor te quiere es buena opción.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Me quiere, sí, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué lo hace?

Vaisey tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Pregúntaselo a él —se levantó de un salto y le tendió la mano a Harry, que la aceptó. Ambos se limpiaron los pantalones de tierra antes de seguir el camino a Hogsmeade.

Vaisey se separó de Harry en la puerta de Cabeza de Puerco, donde le dejó entrar con un escueto " _Mucha suerte, Harry Potter"._

Harry entró. El horrible lugar estaba aún peor que antes, si eso podía ser cierto. Más sucio y ruinoso, más cargado de gente extraña por los rincones.

En una punta de la barra Cylean Rousseau bebía. Hablaba con un extraño encapuchado, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto casi completamente por vello. Su nariz sobresalía, blanca y de punta, y estaba inclinado en una postura lamentable.

Se acercó, deseando haber traído con él la capa de invisibilidad. Pero no. Por suerte, Tom no pareció reparar en él, bebiendo y riendo entre dientes con el extraño. Harry le observó desde lejos: sus anillos brillando sutilmente bajo la luz tenue del lugar, la suave marca de la espuma de la cerveza en sus labios, el cabello largo pasándosele por detrás de la oreja, la misma que tenía un colmillo atravesándole el lóbulo. Tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, totalmente diferente a la que se esperaría de Cylean Rousseau, ya que esta era demasiado amplia para su expresión, demasiado hueca para la mirada en sus ojos azules.

Entonces, Tom se dio cuenta de que estaba del otro lado de la barra, mirándolo. Sus ojos lo examinaron de arriba abajo, y se pasó la lengua por los dientes, con obvio fastidio.

—Vitto, puedes irte. Tengo que arreglar algunos temas —alcanzó a oír Harry, o tal vez algo parecido. Luego de que el hombre se desapareciera del lugar con un sonoro "¡crack!" Tom se volvió hacia Harry, con un caminar demasiado parecido al de Voldemort como para que Harry pudiera sentirse cómodo. Su camiseta sin mangas dejaba los brazos al descubierto, unos brazos torneados que en muchos momentos habían sostenido a Harry, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, y las palabras habían prometido no soltarlo jamás.

Harry tragó saliva.

—¿Podemos hablar? En privado —pidió, casi rogó. Tom suspiró.

—Vamos. Sígueme.

Harry siguió a Tom hacia el exterior. El clima era hermoso. Los aromas, ideales; el sol brillaba cálido, tampoco tan ardiente, pero sí lo suficiente para llenar de pecas color miel los brazos de Cylean Rousseau.

Tom caminó despreocupadamente hacia el oeste, saliendo de los caminos concurridos y estando con los árboles como única compañía. Se recargó en un pino y fulminó a Harry con unos ojos azules demasiado gélidos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Potter?

Harry se acercó un palmo a él.

—Quería disculparme.

—No acepto tus disculpas.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Mira, sé que he actuado mal. Sé que debí dejarte hablar, ¡no me interrumpas! —Harry alzó las manos, y Tom cerró la boca—. Pero me di cuenta de algo. De algo que en medio de la furia del momento no me había dado cuenta. Algo que supe desde que Vaisey me besó.

—¿Que ese maldito hijo de puta hizo _qué?_ —gruñó Tom, entrecerrando los ojos como una fiera a punto de atacar. Harry le detuvo.

—Sí, me besó. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no me importaba qué hubiera sucedido, porque te amaba. Te amo, joder. No me importa si lo que sientes por mí es desinterés, y odio, e incluso si después de todo sientes amor, porque yo te amo, y eso es lo que importa. Me di cuenta, cuando él me besó, que no quería besar a otras personas, que quería besarte a ti.

Tom quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego se llevó la mano a la frente, murmurando un vago: " _Vas a matarme, Harry. Juro que algún día lo harás"._ Entonces, Harry lo vio. Fue una sombra, un segundo, una capa negra que salió detrás de un árbol.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó, lanzándose hacia Tom, tirando de él hacia el suelo. El encapuchado lanzó un hechizo que, a pesar de sus intenciones, acabó golpeando a Tom en un costado. Tom jadeó cuando el dolor le avasalló de pronto.

—¿Qué demonios…? —comenzó, llevándose la mano al costado y, al ponerla frente a sus ojos, esta estaba cubierta de sangre. Los ojos azules y grandes de Cylean Rousseau se abrieron aún más, mientras Tom buscaba con la mano manchada de sangre su varita.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Harry, cogiendo su varita y creando un escudo—. ¡ _Repellerium!_

El escudo pudo evitar la siguiente maldición, esta vez desde otra punta. Harry intentó ayudar a levantar a Tom, que veía la mano ensangrentada con una extraña fascinación, a la vez que sujetaba la varita de pino con dedos extrañamente temblorosos.

—¡Tom, maldita sea, reacciona! —Harry sacudió a Tom, que al ver sus ojos verdes pareció reaccionar—. Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿puedes aparecerte en…?

—¡ _CRUCIO!_

La maldición imperdonable golpeó en el escudo y fue desviada hacia el mago que la había lanzado. Harry fue consciente de su entorno. Eran diez encapuchados, diez figuras de negro con rostros blancos y…

—Mortífagos —murmuró Tom, gruñendo—. Esto es genial, oh, por Salazar.

—¿Podemos lanzar hechizos desde dentro del escudo? —preguntó Harry, manteniendo la varita alzada para mantener el escudo rodeándolos. Tom asintió.

—Déjamelo a mí… ¡ _Frexes Frej!_ —la maldición incapacitante brotó de la varita de Tom. Era una maldición demasiado oscura que el profesor R había enseñado particularmente a aquellos que quisieran aprenderla, es decir, todo el alumnado. Pero no contaba en el régimen de estudios, y dudaba mucho de que el ministerio la aprobara.

La maldición dio en el blanco. El segundo atacante cayó en un grito de agonía. La maldición _Frexes_ era conocida por llevar consigo la intención: si la utilizabas queriendo incapacitar, incapacitaba; si la usabas queriendo desmayar, desmayaba; si la usabas queriendo herir hasta la muerte… funcionaba, no tan bien, pero como un sustituto al _Avada Kedavra._ Harry lo había leído, por ese motivo no le había gustado en nada.

—¡ _Frexes Frej!_ ¡AH! —Harry se volteó a ver como Tom se doblaba, de sus labios cayendo finos hilos de sangre roja oscura. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, rojo y blanco, rojo y dorado, rojo y azul, y cayó de rodillas.

Harry dejó caer el escudo contra su voluntad y fueron atacados por hechizos. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Necesitaban ayuda. Necesitaban…

—Tom, por favor —rogó—, crea un escudo.

Tom, a la mitad de sus fuerzas, lo hizo. Harry intentó concentrarse y pronunció:

— _Expecto Patronum._

Pero de la varita sólo brotó una niebla plateada. Harry gimió y repitió el encantamiento una y otra vez, pero temblaba, y de todas ellas brotaba la niebla conocida. Tenía lágrimas de frustración en los ojos. Aparecerse no era una solución. Pedir ayuda mediante Patronus tampoco. ¿Qué harían? Eran nueve y ellos solo dos. Y Tom estaba herido, maldición. Eso era lo que le dificultaba tanto la atención.

—Haz el escudo, Harry —pidió Tom, y Harry formó un escudo en torno al que Tom había hecho, para oírle pronunciar "¡ _Expecto Patronum!"._

Se volteó, esperando ver la serpiente gigante arrastrándose por el aire, moviéndose en busca de ayuda, y su mandíbula cayó. Allí, frente a sus ojos, un ciervo con una amplia cornamenta le miraba con aquellos brillantes ojos plateados. El ciervo ladeó la cabeza, y como si obedeciera a una orden muda, avanzó al trote hasta el pueblo, en busca de ayuda.

—Tú… —Harry observó los ojos azules de Tom, brillantes—. Tú me amas.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, niño estúpido!

Harry sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mientras los hechizos volaban, enviados por Tom y por él, vio llegar a la ayuda: un grupo de gente en túnicas, e incluso algunos alumnos de séptimo. Los doblaban en número. Los Mortífagos fueron desapareciendo uno en uno, vencidos, pero cuando Harry dejó caer el escudo, confiado en que el ataque había cesado, uno se apareció justo detrás de Tom.

—Despídete de tu amorcito, Potter —dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Lucius Malfoy, antes de desaparecerse con un malherido Tom Riddle en cuerpo de Cylean Rousseau. Harry gritó y lanzó una maldición al aire, pero ya no estaban. No se encontraban allí. Ya no.

Harry cayó de rodillas, observando la sangre, la gran cantidad de sangre, en el césped. Varias manos tocaron sus hombros, varias voces preguntaron por su salud —entre ellas la voz de Vaisey— pero Harry guardó silencio. Sus brazos temblaban, su espalda y pecho ardían por las maldiciones punzantes recibidas. Los Mortífagos no tenían órdenes de matar, por lo visto. Pero sí de herir. De secuestrar. De llevar.

Observó sus manos, manchadas con sangre, propia y de Cylean, cuando cayó en claro que no servía de nada preocuparse. No servía de nada porque, maldición, Cylean, Tom, era Voldemort. Y cuando los Mortífagos supieran que habían secuestrado a Voldemort…

Rayos, Harry quería estar allí mismo para verlo. Quería oírles gritar. Quería utilizar la varita para matarles. O tal vez una muerte más cruel, con cuchillos, sangre, vísceras y sal.

La sonrisa fue oculta con unas manos propias, manchadas de sangre. Pero no podía preocuparse. Todo iba a salir bien. Todo.

Eso quería creer.

* * *

 **¿Y? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo x3 Lo tenía preparado desde hace como una semana con las correcciones más o menos hechas, pero no lo publicaba porque estuve muy ocupada trabajando en mi novela original. Como tengo algunos problemas en mi familia, estoy publicando mi novela y un fanfic de Yuri On Ice bajo un pseudónimo, por lo que si quieren leerla, por favor pregunten por mensaje privado. ¿Sí? Y por favor dejen comentarios. Prometo responder! :D**

 **Y hablando de comentarios, ¿me dejan un comentario en este capítulo? ¿Sí? Por favooor~ La verdad que a mí personalmente me ha gustado bastante, así que si me dejan un comentario, o dos, o tres, yo estaría muy feliz.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué piensan acerca de lo que ha sucedido? ¿Qué creen que hará Voldemort? *risa marvada, marvadísima* No tengo muucho más para decir, así que, goodbai!**

 _~If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why i want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know..._

 _You don't know you're beautiful~_


	34. El error fatal

**Holaaa mis hermosos lectores x3 ¿Cómo estáis? ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Muy tarde, lo siento, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Espero que este año no os azote muy duro (excepto si os gusta ser azotados; si os gusta, ¡éntrele!) y también espero que me disculpen por la demora. Mucho trabajo (¿quién trabaja en estas fechas? YO. Tengo que diseñar algunas cosas por aquí y por allá, trabajar con mis fanfics de Yuri On Ice, LEER FANFICS DE YURI ON ICE, TRABAJAR CON ESTE FIC y oh, lo siento, me voy de tema) pero ahora, gracias a mi querida mami (mami te ailoveo aunque nunca leas esto) que me quedó mirando y me dijo "¿Y? ¿Te han comentado?" y yo muy inocente "¿El qué?", y ella "El capítulo. Los viernes actualizas, ¿no?" Y AHÍ SALTÉ DE LA CAMA Y ME LANCÉ AL COMPUTADOR Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO AHORA YAire. :)))))))**

 **Os respondo:**

 **Diana Pantoja: ¡SEP! Pero no en este capítulo. ;)**

 **CrazyClown99: Mi pobre Tom bb, y estos mortífagos del diablo. Tom los hará PEDAZOS *risa marvada***

 **Valerya Cullen: ¡HOLIIIS! Graciasgracias *corazón* Aquí el siguiente ;) Salu2**

 **mellitacullen: ¡GRACIAS! Ay, me amas, lo lamento, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona ( u v u ) (a otra persona que no es mi novio LOL). No fui muy descriptiva en la tortura porque no tenía tiempo en ese momento, y en este momento tampoco, y normalmente no tengo tiempo para nada :v pero... bien. Prometo hacer algo bien algún día(?).**

 **Nataly Arisa: ¡Aquí hay más! ( u w u )/***

 **patrigt410: Gracias! x3 Bien, los mortífagos tendrán su escarmiento, pero Lucius... oh, Lucius, no me cae mal, pero bien, se lo ha buscado ;3**

 **Uchiha Ackerman Lady Murasaki: Que lo hirieran fue una muestra de que, a pesar de todo, él también es humano. Quiera o no, sea inmortal o no, es humano. E intentaba demostrar eso -Gesi dando demostraciones de ALGO desde tiempos inmemorables (?)-**

 **Alexis: Omg gracias c: No quiero que llores, eh, que no he hecho estos capítulos para que lloren. Para que lloren haré mi fic de Yuri! On Ice :v Y fue idea de Lucius, claro, el más "cercano" a Voldemort. Si supieran... :v**

 **MariWRL: Sí, es la primera! Bienvenida :DD Gracias, y pues, era una idea que tenía en mente desde que se me ocurrió el fic (aunque creo que no sé cuándo se me ocurrió el fic... mi memoria es horrible) Gracias! x3 Y gracias otra vez, espero que tus fiestas hayan sido muy muy buenas :D**

 **Diana: ¡GRACIAS! Amor eterno a las personas que dicen que les encanta mi historia. Es divino *muere* Harry y Tom se reconciliarán... físicamente... prontamente... ya sabes, sexo. *le baneaban la cuenta* ASKHALSH xDDD Haré un fic de Yuri On Ice. Lo que sucede es que estoy trabajando en asociación a mi gemelo malvado que se le ocurren muchas ideas pero no tiene tiempo para escribirlas, y yo tampoco tengo tiempo pero conseguiré :'d Aquí actualizo. x3**

 **Katse: ¡PORQUE SOY MARVAAAADAAAA! Miércoles de amor y felicidad es miércoles de Killing StalkOk no. :v Y hoy no es miércoles pero fingamos que sí(?).**

 **Susy kstorena: No hay de qué! x3 Tom hará algo bueno con su varita! Y no penséis mal, con la varita de madera, malpensaos.**

 **Pitufina27: Gracias! :D Tom hará... *la callan a golpes* Bueno, ¡aquí lo lees! x3**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: FELICES REYES MAGOS, PORQUE EN REALIDAD NO SOY GESI MARVADA, SOY BALTAZHAR, EL REY MAGO, Y OS TRAIGO ESTE REGALICO TARDE, PERO OS LO TRAIGO(?). ¡ROMÁNTICA, TANTO O MÁS QUE YO! (?) Jajajajjajaa. ¿Sabes que en un principio había pensado que sería un plan de Voldie? xDDD Pero decidí que sería muy muy inmaduro. En fin. Aquí el siguiente capítulo (con una pequeña reconciliación, no sexual, lo siento).**

 **MassielSSM: Un AQUELARRE (inspirado en la canción de Mägo de Oz, que aunque nada que ver, ahí me ha gustado). No diría que enamorado, pero sí... uff, con el calor trepándole por el cuerpo. Draquín mirando a Herm, y los mortífagos QUERÍAN secuestrar a Cylean, no esperaban a Tom xDD**

 **Rebe Marauder: Gracias! x3 Lo del patronus era obvio, supongo. Pero aún así creo que ha sido un detalle bonito ( u 3 u )**

 **lorenachiquita: Gracias! :DD Aquí una continuación. Corta, pero es lo que tengo a mano ( owo )**

 **suuchan1795: ¡GRACIAS! :D Prometo hacer un cap para ellos más adelante. Aunque nunca me gustaron juntos... he aprendido a tomarles cariño ;) Mi fic original lo borré y lo transformé en un Larry Stylinson. Si aún así deseas leerlo envíame un MP. ;3 Gracias a ti :DD**

 **Bellatrix Hale: Lo lamentoooo :'D Aquí la actualización. JAJAJ Best comparación evah.**

 **Dominae1: HARRY HIJO DENo bb pobrecito mi querido. Él no tuvo la culpa. No es como si tuviera un cartel ue dijera "BÉSAME QUE ESTOY PELEADO CON MI SEÑOR OSCURO DIGO NOVIO". Obvio lo voy a sacar de allí sano y salvo ;) PERO SI ÉL NO SE DEJA NO SE DEJMe calmo. Aquí el nuevo cap :D**

 **Madhara Flux: ¡Me alegro, me alegro muuuuchoooo! Si puedes ponerte en los zapatos de mi Tom, respóndeme varias preguntas de cómo actuaría él porque a veces ni yo lo sé(?) hajajajaj. Ni Tom ni Harry son muy maduros que digamos. El Patronus de Tom fue aquella pequeña gotita que terminaba una pintura perfecta! :D Sólo puedo decir que me sonrojo de que te encante mi historia, porque sigo diciendo que es pura basura xDD Es decir, la amo, pero la odio, pero la amo, pero la odio... y así :v Bueno, era una historia original. Ahora la transformé a un Larry Stylinson. No voy a dar razones, pero me gusta mucho más escribir fanfics, es más... divertido ( u v u ) Si quieres saber más, ¡por MP! :D Amor a ti *corazón gay***

 **Frida12346: Ugh, sí, es horrible cuando no te deja entrar. Yo tengo varias cuentas antiquísimas a las cuales no me deja acceder Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ. :'C No, sé que no has abandonado mi fic, graciasmil por avisar. :DD**

 **karlaluzcruz: ¡Gracias! Uff, he agradecido mucho en estas respuestas. Pero gracias, igualmente. La tortura no será detallada... lo lamento si eso les molesta. :v Aquí el siguiente cap! :D**

 **No tengo muuucho más que decir, así que, ¡leed! *corazón***

* * *

 _34\. El error fatal._

Tom Riddle abrió los ojos, pero lo rodeaba una oscuridad húmeda que le hacía doler los huesos. Intentó incorporarse en la negrura, con el frío de un suelo clavándosele en las costillas, sintiendo el goteo de su propia sangre humedeciendo el suelo bajo él.

La cabeza le zumbaba. Al apoyar la espalda contra una pared, tan fría y húmeda como el suelo, un acceso de náuseas le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sintió la bilis en la garganta y pasó saliva, estremeciéndose. No, definitivamente _no._

— _Lumos_ —susurró, y de la punta de sus dedos brotaron haces de luz blanquecina—. _Lumos máxima._

Las luces crecieron hasta darle forma y color al espacio que lo rodeaba. Un sótano húmedo y frío, sin ventanas, con unas afiladas escaleras por la que recordaba que su cuerpo había rodado cuando estaba en la semi inconsciencia. También recordaba un recibidor que conocía bien, unos cuadros que le observaban al pasar.

 _Vas a pagarlo caro, Lucius Malfoy._

— _¿Hola?_

Tom volteó la cabeza tan rápido que le dolió el cuello. Junto a él, demasiado junto, se encontraba una figura irreconocible. El rostro estaba seco, cubierto de cicatrices que le trepaban por las mejillas, los labios, la nariz; una de ellas cortaba su ojo derecho, que permanecía cerrado, con una costra pegada a las pestañas claras. El cabello era como un plumón claro, corto y desprolijo, y lo único que parecía darle un sentido de reconocimiento a su rostro era su frente ancha, y el brillo atontado en el ojo izquierdo abierto, azul como un cielo despejado.

Cylean Rousseau. El _verdadero_ Cylean Rousseau.

Tom bufó. Sinceramente, su suerte no podía mejorar.

Las luces titilaron con su enfado. Y, claramente, no tenía su varita. Pero tenía algo mejor.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

" _¿Harry?"._

El chico se demoró unos segundos en responder.

" _¡Tom! ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?"._

" _Niño idiota, ¿de verdad crees que alguien podría herirme?"._

" _Déjame recordarte, señor sabelotodo, que estabas herido cuando Lucius Malfoy –o bueno, yo creo que era Lucius Malfoy– te secuestró"._

" _Sí, tienes razón"_ Tom dejó el suspenso _"Es Lucius Malfoy. Estoy en la Mansión Malfoy. Mejor dicho, en el mugroso sótano de la Mansión Malfoy con Cylean Rousseau hablando en francés"._

Casi se esperó oír la risa de Harry. Al no oírla, dudó.

" _¿Harry?"._

" _¡Lo siento, Tom! Es que… estaba tan preocupado. ¿Te encuentras bien?"._

" _Me encontraría mejor si estuviera en una cama, o si por lo menos tuviera algo que hiciera que esta hemorragia se detenga"._

" _¿Estás muy malherido?"._

" _Cuando viajé, en mi juventud, me encontré en escaramuzas peores. Estaré bien"._ Tom suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello. _"Harry, ¿atacaron a alguien más?"_

" _¿Estás preocupado por si atacaron a las personas de Hogsmeade o por si me atacaron a mí?"._

" _¡No estoy preocupado!"._

" _Sí, claro. Todos están bien. Quédate tranquilo. Ahora mismo llamaré a alguien a que vaya por ti…"_

" _No, no lo harás"._

Harry guardó silencio un minuto. Era extraña aquella conversación, aquella conexión mental tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

" _¿Disculpa?"_ Harry sonaba extremadamente ofendido. _"Que yo sepa, estás herido, en un sótano húmedo, y probablemente estén esperando a que te aterres un poco –¡como si eso fuera a suceder!– para torturarte. ¿Cómo no quieres que envíe a alguien a buscarte?"_

" _En primer lugar, encontrarían al Cylean Rousseau verdadero"._ Terció Tom, intentando que Harry comprendiera. _"En segundo lugar, ¿insinúas, mocoso, que no soy capaz de valerme por mí mismo? Puedo salir de esta casa tan rápido como entré"._

La diversión de Harry fue palpable, al mismo tiempo que su frustración.

" _Sí, claro. Tom, está bien, te concedo el primer punto. Pero no creo que seas tan… disculpa la palabra, pero, idiota, para huir solo"._

" _Por supuesto que sé que no me convendría en nada"_ bufó Tom. _"Pero haré pagar caro a Lucius Malfoy. ¿Está su hijo cerca? ¿Puedes darle un escarmiento por mí?"_

" _No, Tom. Yo estoy en mi cama, supuestamente dormido. Ya es muy tarde. Y no tienes por qué meterte con Draco, él no tuvo la culpa de nada"._

" _¿Cuándo pasó de ser Malfoy a ser Draco?"._

" _Celos no, por favor, Tom"._

" _No estoy celoso, niñato"._

" _Como digas"._ La diversión de Harry era clara. _"Tom, debes prometerme que no harás ninguna locura"._

" _Depende de lo que tú llames 'locura'"._

" _Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Me refiero a matar a alguien"._

" _¿Desde cuándo matar a alguien es una locura?"_ pero Tom se respondió a sí mismo antes de oír la respuesta de Harry. _"Ignora la pregunta estúpida"._

" _Mejor así. ¿Crees poder liberarte esta noche? ¿Debo estar al tanto?"_

" _No, tú duerme. ¿Sí? Mañana te daré noticias. Lo prometo"._

" _Que no te maten"_ pidió Harry. _"Júralo"._

" _Es imposible matarme, ¿olvidas eso? Aun así, juro seguir dándote coñazo un buen rato, niñato"._

Tom pudo sentir la risa en Harry y deseó porque no haya sido muy alta. Podría pasar por una risa nerviosa, pero él sabía sobre las escasas dotes actorales de su amante, y era pésimo cuando no estaba cien por cien en sus pies. Por lo que debería aguantarse.

Dejó la conexión fluir, sintiendo las emociones de Harry: cariño, tranquilidad, impaciencia y angustia, pero a la vez un alivio que derrumbaba todo. Harry había estado preocupado. Por _él._ Cuando no merecía la preocupación, aun así lo había hecho. Una sonrisa trepó por sus labios.

Pero volvió en sí y dejó desvanecerse las luces. Si iba actuar, lo haría a oscuras.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy estaba tocando aquella marca oscura en su brazo. La calavera escupiendo la serpiente se había convertido en una cicatriz en su vida diaria. Pero ahora le haría respetar. Había planeado aquello como una forma de tener al chico Potter en sus manos y entregárselo personalmente al Señor Oscuro.

La calavera negra pareció ladear la cabeza cuando Lucius pasó los dedos por ella. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

Lucius se volteó, sujetando su bastó dispuesto a sacar su varita, y la imagen que le llegó a los ojos fue extrañamente perturbadora. Ahí se encontraba aquel hombre que acababa de secuestrar con la ayuda de Yaxley, los Carrow, Avery, Fenwick, Rosier, y un par más cuyos apellidos no eran dignos de recordar. Allí estaba, con los cabellos largos a ambos lados del rostro, la boca crispada en una mueca feroz y los ojos rojos llameantes.

¿Ojos rojos?

El hombre siseó en pársel algo que sólo podía ser dicho por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, porque Lucius se retorció, aferrándose de la Marca, con un dolor que le trepaba por las venas como si fuera la maldición Cruciatus en su sangre.

—Lucius —el hombre, que si no era Voldemort definitivamente imitaba su voz muy bien, se acercó a él—, ¿qué, por Salazar, significa esto?

—¿Mi… mi Señor? —Lucius se irguió, observando el rostro extraño frente a él, un rostro que ante sus ojos fue mutando lentamente. Las facciones se alargaron, se afilaron. El cabello cambió de color y los ojos cambiaron su forma. Entonces, frente a él se encontraba la criatura bestialmente bella del retrato inmóvil que acompañaba a su padre, Abraxas Malfoy, conocido como Tom Riddle, el que pasó a convertirse en Lord Voldemort.

Lucius cayó de rodillas.

—Me has fallado, Lucius —la voz de Voldemort era seseante, oscura. Lucius agachó la mirada—. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

—Mi Señor… por favor… —Lucius alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa cruel. Y la pesadilla comenzó.

* * *

.

* * *

Harry despertó por la mañana del domingo con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Desayunó ligero, ausente, ignorando todas las cosas que le decían sus compañeros —tanto palabras de apoyo como que debía hacer algo para salir adelante y no estancarse— y pasó a la enfermería. Estaba adentrándose cuando oyó que le llamaban.

—Potter —la voz arrogante de Draco Malfoy sonaba en su espalda, y Harry se volteó a verlo—. Esto es tuyo.

Le alcanzó una carta. Estaba abierta, y Draco, pálido como él solo, le alcanzó el sobre con una mirada extrañada.

—Gracias —Harry extrajo la carta del sobre y reconoció la letra de Tom—. Oh, vaya.

Draco se mordió el labio.

—Eh… bueno…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ven, Malfoy. Beberé algo para el dolor de cabeza y luego hablaremos.

Draco asintió, extrañamente aliviado.

Madam Pomfrey no tuvo problemas en darle a Harry una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Éste cesó a los minutos que Harry la había bebido, mientras caminaba con Draco Malfoy hasta el exterior. Tomaron asiento bajo un árbol, junto al lago, y Draco extrajo de los bolsillos de su túnica unas barras de chocolate de Honeydukes. Le dio una a Harry y abrió la suya con parsimonia, esperando para oír la historia.

—Bueno, primero déjame leer la carta, ¿vale? —pidió, dejando el chocolate de lado y fijando sus ojos en la letra clara y ordenada de su novio (imposible de imitar).

" _Joven Malfoy:_

 _Buenos días serán para usted, no digo lo mismo de su padre. La vida de su progenitor está en sus manos: hágale llegar esta carta a Harry Potter y no lea más a partir de aquí. Me enteraré si lo ha hecho._

 _Mis cordiales saludos, lord Voldemort"._

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y continuó leyendo unos centímetros más abajo.

" _Harry:_

 _Buenos días, querido. ¿Cómo has amanecido? Lamento mucho el dolor de cabeza, he tenido una noche larga. Muy larga, de hecho. Torturar… nunca perderé la práctica de ello, puedo saberlo, pero hasta más de las tres de la madrugada no me hice con una varita y debí recurrir al modo muggle. Tengo suerte: me he informado mucho del tema en mis viajes por Europa. Pero tampoco disponía con muchos elementos, sólo un abrecartas, un cuchillo aserrador de cocina y pequeños utensilios de escritorio._

…

 _Lamento haber comenzado así la carta. Sé que no es lo que tú querías. Pero debía comenzar de esta forma, ya que he puesto un hechizo a ese comienzo para que a partir de allí pueda leerse por personas que no sean tú. Así haría creer al chico Malfoy que tenía un mínimo de confianza en él. (Mágico)._

 _Quería que supieras que he estado mejor, sí, pero por lo menos ya no tengo heridas en el cuerpo. Los elfos de la Mansión se han encargado de sanarme con ayuda de Narcissa. Esa mujer me odia. He de admitir que no me he dado cuenta hasta el final el estado en que su marido había quedado. Pero no está muerto, no; matarlo sería un premio consuelo para lo que ha hecho. No merece la muerte. (Y eso me lo has enseñado tú, amado mío)._

 _Planearé y arreglaré varias cosas ahora que estoy aquí. Tú sigue actuando. Consigue el apoyo de tus amigos. Harry, Érebo necesita aliados. Hazlos._

 _Con todo mi corazón,_

 _tu Señor Oscuro personal"._

Harry guardó la carta y mordió un trozo de chocolate. Luego de tragarlo contempló el rostro blanco de Malfoy y suspiró.

—Tu padre estará bien, ¿sabes?

Draco asintió.

—El señor Oscuro no lo mataría.

—Aunque lo merece —la mirada plateada le dijo que lo mataría a la primera oportunidad—. ¿Qué? Hizo un ataque sin la autorización del Lord. Créeme, si no hubiera sido porque intervine en sus decisiones, lo hubiera matado.

Draco Malfoy tragó saliva y dejó el chocolate de lado. Los dedos le temblaban ligeramente.

—Tranquilo, Malfoy —Harry le puso la mano en el hombro—. Él no lo ha hecho. Eso es lo que importa.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero… —sacudió los ojos—. Oh, no importa. ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

—¿Responder tus preguntas? —le miró con una ceja alzada—. Anda, vamos. Sé que te lo has estado guardando. Crees que sabes, pero no es así. Pregunta.

—Pues sé que eres el aprendiz del señor Oscuro —murmuró Draco—. Y que estáis en una relación, a pesar de que tú no estás de su lado. Estás en un lado gris.

—Muy bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué sabes sobre Érebo?

Draco se puso más pálido aun si eso fuera posible.

—Madre me contó sobre él. Es terrorífico para ella, y para cualquiera. Tiene poderes que… —algo pareció conectarse en su mente y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas—. Diablos, ¿ _tú_ eres Érebo?

Harry le guiñó el ojo.

—Claro que sí.

Draco se dejó caer al césped de forma descuidada.

—Anda, mátame ahora, antes de que el Señor Oscuro lo haga.

Harry rió con una risa temblorosa.

—No, no lo haré. Estamos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ¿de verdad crees que me expondré de esa manera? —dijo fluidamente—. Anda, tranquilo. Ven.

Harry le tendió una mano que Draco aceptó para incorporarse.

—Así que… —se apartó el cabello de los ojos—. ¿Hay alguien más del lado de Érebo?

—Neville y Vaisey.

—¡Vaisey! —Draco bufó—. Ese chico. Es intolerable. Suele acosar a la mitad de la población masculina de Slytherin, a pesar de que tiene novio.

Harry tosió para ocultar su risa.

—¿Adrian Pucey, no? —preguntó. Draco asintió.

—Sí. ¿Cómo sab-? —cortó la pregunta con la boca entreabierta—. ¿Te acosó a ti también?

—Un poco —Harry se encogió de hombros—. No es nada. Pero dijo que quería estar de mi lado, seguirme. No creo que haya sido una broma. Hablaba muy en serio.

Draco asintió con una expresión grave en el rostro.

—Vale. Supongamos que le creo —el rubio puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero también ha dicho estar profundamente enamorado de mí, por lo que no debes creer todo lo que diga. Tiene un enamoramiento muy rápido por las personas.

Harry rió.

—Pues me alegro. Menos problemas para mí. Y hablando de enamoramientos, ¿cómo vas en el tema del amor?

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —bufó—. ¿Por qué debería contarte eso?

—Porque somos amigos, ¿lo olvidas? Además, tú ya sabes que estoy saliendo con Cylean, que resulta que es Tom, es decir, Voldemort, con mucha magia encima…

Draco compuso una mueca.

—Tus gustos son dudables.

Harry le sacó la lengua.

—Y yo no conozco los tuyos. ¿Estás saliendo con Pansy Parkinson?

Draco hizo otra mueca, más desagradable que la anterior.

—No. Es insoportable. Prefiero la gente con cerebro.

—Cuando dices "gente", ¿también te refieres a hombres?

Draco asintió.

—Me da igual mientras pueda pasarla bien. He salido con Pansy y ha sido un suplicio. Luego lo intenté con Theodore Nott, pero estaba demasiado enamorado de Longbottom como para prestarme atención. Luego lo intenté con Daphne Greengrass, y bien, no salió tan bien como cualquiera creería. A pesar de ello, no tengo muchas quejas con respecto al tema del amor. Se presentará cuando menos lo espere.

Harry rió.

—¿Has considerado alguien fuera de tu casa? —preguntó. Draco asintió.

—Sí, y es difícil, porque todos creen que eres una víbora sin corazón.

—Vaya, Draco Malfoy confesando que sus sentimientos han sido heridos por sus compañeros —Harry se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró—. Qué trágico.

Draco le dio un empujón de broma.

—¿Considerarías salir en una cita a ciegas con alguien? —preguntó Harry. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Conociéndote, no. Serías capaz de hacerme una cita a ciegas con Lovegood. No que tenga un problema con ella, claro, pero no me van las rubias.

—Muy hipócrita de tu parte, siendo rubio —le picó Harry. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, lo sé. Siempre creí que siendo rubio debía tener una pareja de cabello o piel oscura. Ya sabes, como contraste —Draco se encogió y volvió a coger su chocolate—. Aunque últimamente he pensado… —guardó silencio. Harry le instó a continuar.

—¿Sí?

—No, nada —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que tengo una chica en la mira, pero es más que nada platónico.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron, ávidos.

—Si es platónico, no tendrás problemas con que te prepare una cita a ciegas.

Draco bufó.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —se recostó contra el tronco del árbol—. Creo que sería conveniente abrir un poco mis horizontes.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y con esa misma mano le despeinó los cabellos rubios. Draco intentó apartárselo, pero Harry siguió despeinándolo hasta que la cabeza rubia de Draco Malfoy parecía el nido de un pájaro.

El chico bufó, se levantó y se alejó mientras se arreglaba el cabello con las manos. Al no poder extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica un cepillo para el cabello y comenzó a pasárselo. Harry le miraba, divertido, cuando oyó que le llamaban.

—¿Harry?

Se volteó. Lavender Brown estaba allí, mirando la escena extrañada. Harry compuso una expresión trágica.

—Oh, Lavender. Hola. ¿Todo bien?

La muchacha embarazada se acercó a él.

—Harry, no debes fingir. Somos tus amigos —ella se acercó y le tendió la mano—. Ron y Hermione te están buscando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —se volvió hacia Draco—. Nos vemos, Malfoy.

—Hasta pronto, Potter. Avísame cuando consigas mi cita.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero no sonrió. Draco Malfoy volvía a estar bien arreglado y ya no era gracioso.

Caminaron en silencio. Harry tenía las manos medio metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, la cabeza gacha, los labios entreabiertos. Lavender le detuvo en la puerta.

—Harry, quiero que sepas que todos estamos contigo. Todos. El ED, nosotros, tus amigos. ¿Bien? Estamos contigo.

—Gracias, Lavender —Harry fingió una sonrisa forzada, una sonrisa trágica—. Pero no os preocupéis. Sé que Cylean estará bien. Lo siento dentro de mí.

Lavender sonrió.

—Sí, debe ser. Ten fe, Harry. La fe derrumba montañas.

—Esperemos que no las derrumbe encima de nosotros —bromeó vagamente Harry y ambos entraron.

Encontraron a Ron y Hermione por separado. Ella estaba buscándolo por aulas vacías sin llave en los pisos inferiores, Ron estaba convencido de que estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, así que pasaba frente a la puerta una y otra vez conjurando diferentes salas y desilusionándose cada vez que se daba cuenta de que no había rastros de vida humana dentro de ellas.

—Romperás la magia de la sala si sigues haciendo eso, Ron —le dijo Harry—. Ven, vámonos. ¿Para qué me buscabais?

Ron compuso una expresión compungida.

—Queríamos saber cómo te encontrabas después de todo. Sé que debe ser difícil.

—Estoy bien —Harry asintió—. Estoy seguro de que Voldemort no le hará daño a Cylean. Lo usará para que me acerque a él, para que vaya tras él. No le hará más daño que dejarlo encerrado en un sótano húmedo y frío. Tengo la certeza.

Ron suspiró.

—Ya me gustaría a mí estar tan seguro de ello, Harry.

.

Tom Riddle acarició las teclas del majestuoso piano en un rincón de la sala de música de la mansión Malfoy. Tocó una escala de notas y luego un sinsentido de sonidos que sonaron forzados, desafinados. Hacía mucho que nadie tocaba ese piano.

—¿Milord?

Tom se volteó. La figura de Bellatrix estaba allí, con la cabeza gacha, los labios temblorosos y las manos unidas.

—Acércate.

Bellatrix levantó el rostro para contemplarlo con un brillo extraño en aquellos ojos desviados por la locura. Caminó los pasos que le acercaban a aquella figura humana, alta, de entre veinte y treinta años, con el rostro hermoso cincelado por una calma atroz.

—¿Cómo lo permitiste?

Bellatrix cayó de rodillas. Tom bufó. No recordaba por qué le gustaba ver a tantas personas de rodillas, para ser sinceros; al único que quería de rodillas era a Harry. A su Harry. Y no exactamente para adorarle, aunque sí para servirle… de _esa_ manera.

—Milord —la voz de Bellatrix fue débil—. No estaba enterada. Mi esposo y yo no estábamos enterados de nada. No se nos fue comunicado nada, y no fue hasta que Narcissa vino a nosotros esta mañana que no supimos lo sucedido… No pudimos hacer nada.

Tom Riddle acarició la varita de madera clara que le pertenecía a Cylean Rousseau. La movió y Bellatrix levantó el rostro para fijarse en sus ojos, rojos como la sangre.

—No te mataré, Bellatrix, porque no soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Pero te informaré que tu vida está llegando a su fin. No me falles, o dejaré de apartarte para quien debe hacerlo y te mataré yo mismo.

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza de forma sumisa. Luego Tom movió su varita y la puerta se abrió.

—Vete —ordenó, y la mujer se levantó y salió tan rápido como pudo sin perder la dignidad.

Tom suspiró y tomó asiento en el banquillo del piano. Volvió a acariciar las teclas, esta vez sin tocarlas, e intentó recordar lo poco que había aprendido de este arte. Había sido cosa del padrino de Harry y del hombre lobo, Remus. Ambos le habían visto interesado en el monumental instrumento en aquella habitación oscura y le habían enseñado poco y nada.

Tocó varias teclas, desafinadas, y volvió a hacer una escala. Aun así enterró con brutalidad los dedos en las teclas al sentirse frustrado, hastiado. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin Harry, toda una semana de hacerle la ley del hielo y luego ahora sin poder verlo, y le estaba pasando factura.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

" _¿Harry?"_

El chico respondió al instante.

" _¡Tom!"_

La sonrisa que creció en los labios del hombre fue involuntariamente cálida.

" _Mocoso. ¿Te llegó mi carta?"_

" _¿Qué carta?"_

" _Maldito Malfoy del demonio…"_

" _Era broma, Tom. Sí, me llegó. Malfoy se comportó muy bien, aunque estaba preocupado por su padre"_

Tom suspiró.

" _Hace bien en preocuparse"  
"Tom, me prometiste…"_

" _No rompí mi promesa. Dije que no le mataría, y no está muerto"_

" _Dijiste que no harías ninguna locura"_

" _Técnicamente, no dije. Pensé. Y las promesas pensadas…"_

" _Tom, no me jodas"._

" _No estaba pensando en hacer eso ahora, pero sería bastante productivo. Deja que le pongo un hechizo a la puerta para que ningún bastardo la abra"._

" _¡TOM RIDDLE!"_

" _¿Qué? Oh, diablos. Está bien. No atentaré contra su vida más de lo que ya hice"._

" _Bien. ¿Dónde está Malfoy padre ahora, después de todo?"  
"En San Mungo"._

" _Me jodes"._

" _No, no lo hago, pero dije, ya que tú quieres…"_

" _Tom…"_

" _Vale, puede que no esté exactamente en San Mungo. Está en con un sanador clandestino en el callejón Knockturn"._

" _Ay, Tom. Vas a matarme un día de estos"._

" _Créeme, ya no tengo esos planes en mente. Mi único plan es amarte"._

" _¿Quién coño eres y qué has hecho con Tom Riddle? ¡Responde, FARSANTE!"_

" _Jaaa, jaaa, jaaa. Me estoy descojonando de risa"._

" _Debía intentarlo. ¿Qué mosco te picó?"_

" _Que llevo mucho tiempo sin besarte. Sin tocarte. Sin tenerte durmiendo conmigo"._

" _Creí que era el único que lo echaba de menos"._

" _Pues no"_ Tom rió suavemente, abriendo los ojos. La habitación cargada de instrumentos y libros le daba un aire extraño a la conversación, un aire cargado de ansiedad, de deseo, de añoranza. _"Harry…"_

" _¿Sí, Tom?"_

" _Tardaremos en estar juntos. Habla con Sirius. Pídele que se ofrezca a ser profesor de Defensa en mi ausencia. No quiero que estos mocosos bajen su rendimiento"._

Tom oyó claramente la risa de Harry.

" _Has cambiado, Tom Riddle. Y me gusta"._

" _Creí que te gustaba como era antes"._

" _Claro, me encantaba estar enamorado de un megalómano controlador sociópata corrompedor de menores"._

" _¿Corrompedor de menores?"_

" _De todo lo que dije, ¿eso es lo único que te molestó?"_

" _Bueno, tengo mis prioridades"._

" _Tus prioridades están peor organizadas que las de Hermione"._

" _Creo que no quiero saber la historia de eso"._

Ambos rieron suavemente. Tom pudo sentir la diversión de Harry, y vio, de reojo, como alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

" _Tengo que dejarte"_ le dijo. _"Hay alguien cerca"._

" _Vale. Te amo, Tom"._

" _Yo igual, mocoso del diablo"._

* * *

 **Heyheyheyhey! :DD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Habéis esperado otra cosa? ¿Qué tal la carta de Tom? Oh, espero que les haya gustado (OH, Cylean me está contagiando sus OH, diablos, OH). Entonces, no tengo mucho más que decir. Espero que por favor me dejen sus hermosos reviús, y que me envíen MP's si quieren conocer mi historia, y si quieren conocer la trama de mi siguiente fic (de Yuri On Ice) aquí se las digo:**

 **Es un universo alterno. Yuri Katsuki es un cazatalentos, representante de varios bailarines y patinadores populares. Encuentra en un vídeo de su amiga Minako a un muchacho de largos cabellos plateados que baila con una delicadeza única. Queda prendado de él, y decide ir a Rusia a buscarlo... para encontrarse con que Viktor Nikiforov, de quince años, tiene mucho más que un simple "amor por el baile". Tiene problemas, dramas, y una historia muy complicada que podría llevarlos, a ambos, a la ruina.**

 **Sí, soy pésima con esto de los resúmenes, pero he intentado darle algo de crédito. La idea no me pertenece, pero creo que Tony estará muy enfadado de que diga su nombre en fanfiction (porque no tiene cuenta y lo odia xD).**

 **Espero que a todos les vaya gustando el fic. ¡ESTE Y OTROS! ¡Se acerca una sorpreeeeeeeeesa ENORME! :DDD**

 **Saludis ;)**

 _~Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_

 _We were born to make history_

 _We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around_

 _Yes, we were born to make history~_


	35. Érebo al rescate

**¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy más o menos... pero, en fin, eso no es lo que importa. Lo que importa es ¡la actualización de hoy! :'D Os respondo y ya:**

 **Christine C: ¡Gracias! :D Aquí este, más largo y con algo más de contenido... aunque puedo apostar que matarían por que no pasara al capítulo siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, cuando se enteren de... *la amordazan***

 **Alexis: UFF Eso está en vuestra imaginación... o mejor, en la mía, en un especial de "detrás de escenas de OTWO" que haré algún día... ggg.**

 **MassielSSM: OMG No grites! Que pueden despertarse los vecinos yAy no mms GRITA (?). Uff, debo leer todo lo que me queda de The Rise of a Dark Lord, aunque esté en inglés... e.e NUNCA DIJE QUE DRACO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE HERMIONE NO MAMEN(?) Ahaksldsa aunque podría ser, nusé(?) Y yo no diría que a Érebo... Besosbais, gracias por el comentario ( u v u )**

 **Katse: WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY *se hace una bolita y llora en un rincón* NO puedo con ese anime. JURO QUE NO PUEDO. ESTOY TOTALMENTE ALSDASLKDSAKMCalmeishon. Well, ahora estoy mucho con Killing Stalking (cap 2, VOY POR EL CAP 2) y también estoy trabajando en un comic original que va más o menos por el lado de Killing Stalkig... :v Dejo de parlotear y sigo respondiendo :'d**

 **Rebe Marauder: Me encanta que te encante ;) :D**

 **MariWRL: Si yo fuera Tom y tuviera un Harry, también me gustaría de rodillas, ¡qué puedo decir! xDDDD Estos vuelcos en la historia. Yo también los amo (?). Gracias! :DD**

 **Ifvg25: Graaaacias x'3 Aquí el siguiente cap! :D**

 **karlaluzcruz: Bonito y frustrante: así describiríamos mi vida amorosAh qué les interesa (?) Sirius de profe, se me cae la baba. Si por Cylean babeo, por Sirius, UFF, PAPI CHULO. Gracias ( u v u ) auque no escribo genial, qué dices(?).**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: ¡Algún día daré tortura y sexo en el mismo capítulo! (?) JAJASKDJAS Suena mal en serio. Tom está lamentando mucho esa ley del hielo, MUCHO *risa maníaca* Lo lamentará más aún cuando *le pegan en las manos con una fusta* NO PUEDO DECIRLO, LO SIENTO (?)**

 **Frida12346: ¡Gracias! Uff, yo también los extraño. Los amo juntos. Pero ya tendrán unas cuantas escenas más de ellos juntos, más adelante. "La puta tiene novio" añdjaslkd xDDDDDD En realidad iba a poner algo así como "Your darky lord" pero Tom aquí presente no iba a perdonármelo xDD YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, MUCHO MUCHO PORQUE ME DEJAS REVIEWS HERMOSOS COMO ESTE Y ALSDKÑADMAS ( u w u ) Nos leemos! Aquí el siguiente cap :DD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por comentar. Sí, a veces me olvido de agradeceros, pero quiero que sepáis que estoy agradecidísima de que todos vosotros os toméis un tiempecito y me dejéis algún lindo review como estos que amo tanto.**

 **Muy bien, dejo de mendigaros reviews, ¡ahora, a leed! :D**

* * *

 _35\. Érebo al rescate._

—Muy bien, todos pueden ir a almorzar. Pero recuerden que la próxima clase habrá un examen teórico; tranquilos, tendrá los conocimientos básicos, sólo será un pequeño aviso para que estudien un poco antes de los exámenes finales y para que me pongan al corriente de lo que habéis aprendido este año. ¡Podéis iros! —la sonrisa feliz de Sirius Black se hizo presente mientras se recargaba contra el escritorio, en una muy buena imitación de la forma de moverse y comportarse del antiguo profesor de Defensa, Cylean Rousseau.

—Si me comporto así, probablemente todos dejarán de temerme —le informó Sirius a Harry cuando arribó al castillo una semana después del secuestro de Cylean—. He visto como me miran algunos Hufflepuff. Y tu amigo, Seamus Finnigan, parece creer que porque estuve en Azkabán no temo a utilizar las Imperdonables en él.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, había sido un pequeño shock para todos los alumnos llegar aquella noche y ver, en el lugar de Cylean Rousseau en la mesa de los profesores, a su suplente, el profesor Sirius Black.

Sirius estaba pulcramente afeitado, llevaba túnicas negras elegantes, un anillo extravagante con un lobo aullándole a la luna en su dedo anular, y un elegante peinado. Al principio, cuando Dumbledore presentó al suplente del profesor, todos guardaron silencio. No fue hasta que Harry comenzó a aplaudir que todos aplaudieron con él. Sirius, feliz de volver a Hogwarts aunque fuera en calidad de profesor, se levantó y dirigió unas cuantas palabras a los alumnos.

—Como todos aquí sabréis —comenzó—, el puesto de profesor está maldito. Y si no lo sabéis, ¿qué demonios habéis hecho con vuestra vida en este colegio, si no es averiguar todo lo posible sobre él? —la sonrisa extraña, casi animal en el rostro del nuevo profesor, dejaba extrañas impresiones sobre él en los alumnos—. Quiero agradecer al director Dumbledore por permitirme enseñar hasta que el profesor Rousseau se reincorpore. Como espero que esta vez sí sepáis, él fue secuestrado por Mortífagos, lo cual era presumible que iba a suceder tarde o temprano… pero no vamos a discutir las manías del viejo Voldy de siempre, a final de año, hacer algo para que sepan que aún está ahí. Vamos a discutir sobre esta deliciosa cena entre nosotros, y nuestros amigos. Eso es todo. Podéis comer en paz.

Harry siguió comiendo recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los miembros del ED. Todos habían oído hablar del padrino de Harry Potter, Sirius Black, pero no habían creído que fuera así de…

—Está chalado —dijo Colin Creevey, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

—Está como una cabra —le siguió Parvati Patil, con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca—. Harry, ¿es así siempre o…?

—¿O Azkabán le afectó al cerebro? —Neville se inclinó hacia Lavender—. Déjame decirte algo: Harry está igual de mal de la cabeza que el señor Black. Y dudo mucho que haya pisado alguna vez Azkabán.

Harry le dio una colleja.

—Compórtate —musitó, serio. Neville le sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo.

Esa noche Harry fue a las habitaciones privadas de Cylean y tocó. Su padrino le abrió con una expresión divertida.

—Así que este es su nidito de amor —comentó, burlón—. Parece muy Ravenclaw para mi gusto.

—Cualquier habitación que tenga más de tres libros será muy Ravenclaw para ti —bufó Harry—. Quería saber cómo estabas.

—He vuelto a Hogwarts —Sirius sonrió—. Aunque me faltan Cornamenta y Lunático, estaré bien. Podré sobrellevarlo.

—¿Y ese anillo? —Harry levantó la mano de Sirius para verlo. Era grande, pesado, plateado y negro, con aquel lobo aullándole a la media luna en el cielo negro.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba revisando unas cajas con libros de escuela cuando lo encontré. Tengo la vaga impresión de que Remus me lo obsequió, pero no soy capaz de recordarlo —se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Ven, pasa, vas a ayudarme a dar mi primera clase. Comienzo mañana.

—¡Mañana es miércoles! ¡Mañana comenzarás conmigo!

—Y comenzaré con un examen.

Los ojos de Harry saltaron.

—Bromeas —guardó silencio—. Bromeas —repitió—. ¿Verdad?

Sirius rió.

—Puede que sí.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

—En realidad, lo tomaré dentro de una semana.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

Y así, volvían a la clase.

Harry se demoró guardando sus cosas para quedar a solas con Sirius. Su padrino se acercó y le revolvió los cabellos.

—Quiero recordarte que soy tu padrino, Kotka, y no tu novio. Así que puedes irte yendo.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si pudiera confundiros. Tom es atractivo.

Sirius se sonrojó.

—¡Mocoso! —le empujó fuera de su silla—. ¡¿Acaso estás insinuando que no soy atractivo?!

—Y, pues… —Harry rió—, años en Azkabán te han echado a perder.

Sirius comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Quién dice que estuve en Azkabán? Si no fueras Gryffindor, te restaría puntos.

Harry le sacó la lengua.

—No serías capaz de sacarme puntos aún si Snape te pusiera una varita al cuello —le burló, mientras se levantaba del suelo donde había aterrizado por el empujón de su padrino—. Ahora, ¿me dirás de qué temas tratará el examen?

—Sólo si prometes no decírselo a tus compañeros.

Harry se llevó la mano derecha al corazón y alzó la izquierda.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones SÍ son buenas.

Sirius sonrió.

—Bien intentado, pero no te lo diré. Quieres mucho a tus compañeros, y te estás llevando bien con los Slytherin. Quiero quitarle puntos a algunas serpientes en el examen.

Harry hizo morros, pero guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a marchar.

—En realidad —Harry le sonrió—. Quería decirte que fue muy buena tu clase. No te veía como profesor.

—¡Gracias, Kotka! —Sirius le envolvió en un apretado abrazo—. Anda, recojo mis cosas y nos vemos en el comedor. Veré si puedo disuadir al vejete de sentarme en la mesa de Gryffindor. No hay comida como en esa mesa.

—Suerte —Harry salió del aula con una sonrisa que fue ensombreciendo a medida que caminaba. Debía seguir actuando mal. Debía seguir actuando ausente, distraído, triste, pero a la vez confiado, inyectado de energías, de esperanzas, de necesidad de hacer algo por Cylean.

Para almorzar había carne de ternera asada en enormes cantidades, con ensalada de patatas y arvejas. Harry tomó una porción y se sirvió, oyendo las conversaciones de sus amigos y compañeros.

—… y entonces Theo me dijo que me fuera al diablo, y yo le dije que por qué no se iba conmigo —relataba Neville a Hermione, que reía ligeramente, como si no hubiera atravesado por una depresión básicamente paralizante semanas atrás.

—Pues yo creo que vosotros hacéis una bonita pareja —dijo Lavender, junto a Neville, que comía tranquilamente—. Oh, disculpa que me entrometa.

Neville le dirigió una sonrisa feliz a la muchacha embarazada.

—No te disculpes, es un halago —y siguió comiendo.

—… entonces, desarmé a Anthony Goldstein, ¡Anthony Goldstein! ¡El Ravenclaw de sexto! —decía un joven y emocionado Dennis Creevey, haciendo referencia a alguna reunión del ED.

—… y mamá dijo que se llama Érebo —decía una voz femenina, clara y fina—. Mamá no está muy segura de que signifique eso. ¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado con un compañero? Es muy sospechoso.

Harry agudizó el oído y ubicó a la muchacha hablando. Era una chica de quinto, Emily Sanders. Había asistido una vez al Escuadrón de Defensa, animada por Colin Creevey, a quien estaba contándole eso y la escuchaba con atención, pero se había retirado. No le gustaba la violencia.

—Pero, ¿estás segura de ello? —Colin se inclinó aún más hacia Emily—. ¿Por qué tu madre debería saberlo? ¿Tu madre es una…? ¿Está de su lado?

Emily se mordió el labio.

—Tuvo que hacerlo. Desde la muerte de papá, todo se volvió difícil para ella. Debió unírsele. Pero ella no quería.

—Debió ser una horrible decisión —Colin Creevey no parecía horrorizado. Hablaban en voz muy baja, pero como Harry se estaba esforzando en oír podía descifrar las palabras entre el cotilleo general—. ¿Tú eres partidaria de él?

—No, claro. No me gusta la violencia —compuso una mueca—. La considero inútil, innecesaria. Papá murió por ella. No quiero que nadie más que quiero y conozco muera.

Colin sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, es una sensación horrible. Aunque yo no la he vivido, puedo imaginarla.

" _Buen provecho"._

Harry dejó caer su tenedor, pálido como un fantasma.

" _Tom"_ bufó, recogiéndolo y pinchando un trozo ya cortado de carne. " _Me asustaste_ ".

" _No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas"_ le reprendió el hombre. _"Podrías encontrarte con cosas que no quieres oír"._

" _No es de buena educación entrometerte en mis pensamientos"_ le reprendió Harry, comiendo y ocultando su sonrisa burlona detrás de masticar. " _¿Cómo te encuentras?"_

" _Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal ha dado la clase Sirius?"_

" _Muy bien. Nos tomará examen la clase siguiente"._

" _Así se hace"._

" _¡TOM!"_

" _¿Qué? Conmigo la teníais demasiado fácil, mocosos vagos"._

Harry bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza para evitar reír.

" _¿Qué plan se supone que tienes en mente?"_ preguntó el chico, cortando un trozo de patata a la mitad con el tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca.

" _¿Ahora mismo? Matar a Colagusano. ¿Es tan difícil conseguir un espejo como el que tienes con Sirius?"_

Harry no evitó reír. Hermione le miró preocupada.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo… recordé algo que sucedió con Cylean —y compuso la mirada más triste que pudo. Hermione pareció tragárselo.

—Oh —le dio una sonrisa infundiéndole ánimos—. Estará bien. Puedo jurarlo.

" _¿Harry?"_

" _Me has hecho reír. Tuve que dar una explicación. Estoy comiendo, y de luto por tu desaparición, ¿lo olvidas?"_

" _Me disculpo"._

" _De todas formas, creo que es mejor que no consigas el espejo. A mis compañeros de habitación les resultará extraño que el Señor Oscuro le deje a su prisionero comunicarse así tan campante con su novio"._

" _Sí, tienes razón. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Extraño verte"._

" _Tienes una copia de nuestra fotografía"._

" _Está empapada en sangre. Y no es lo mismo"._

Harry se estremeció.

" _Lo siento"._

" _Añoro ver ese nido de pájaros que tienes por cabello"._

" _¡Oye! Mi cabello es genial"._

" _Sí, claro. Esa ni tú te la crees"._

" _Me guardaré los comentarios"._

Harry quedó en silencio, comió un poco más y dejó que su cabeza zumbara con los recuerdos de la clase de Sirius, intentando que de algún modo así Tom les viera y le dijera algo al respecto. Pero no hubo respuesta. Cuando acabó de comer se levantó y caminó hasta la torre de Gryffindor, decidido a tener una buena charla con su novio a costa de perderse una clase, pero Tom seguía sin responder.

" _¿Tom? ¿Puedes responderme? ¿Tom?"_

Harry comenzó a desesperarse.

Y Tom no respondió en lo siguiente del día.

Recién al anochecer, cuando Harry estaba prácticamente cayéndose de la escoba en la práctica de Quidditch, oyó la voz de Tom en su mente.

" _Harry"._

Todo su cuerpo se relajó y suspiró aliviado.

" _Tom, ¡diablos! Ahora estoy volando. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?"_

" _He tenido mejores días"._

Sonaba desanimado. Agotado en extremo.

" _Cuéntame"._

" _Más tarde. Ahora estás volando, y no quiero que te caigas de la escoba, ¿vale?"_

" _Vale"._

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento Harry, como capitán, dio unos buenos consejos a sus jugadores. Delmeza Robins había jugado de forma radiante, y Ginny había sido aún más buena. Su equipo había triunfado, y en unas fechas jugarían la final contra Slytherin. Y ganarían. Harry estaba seguro de ello.

Cuando llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor cogió ropas limpias y fue hasta el baño de Prefectos. Lo cargó de espuma y se relajó contra el agua caliente, dispuesto a ponerse al día con Tom.

" _¿Qué tal tu día, Tom?"_

" _Agotador. ¿El tuyo?"_

" _Estamos igual. Estaba esperando que me respondieras. Lo que vino bien a mi fachada de alma en pena"._

" _Eres taaan gracioso, mira cómo río",_ le dijo con claro sarcasmo. _"Lo lamento. Se me presentaron… dificultades"._

" _¿Dificultades?"_ Harry alzó una ceja. _"¿Qué tipo de dificultades?"_

" _Uff. Simplemente, uff"_ la voz mental de Tom sonaba hastiada. Era una voz diferente a su voz normal, una voz grave y rasposa, ácida, pero al mismo tiempo atrapante. Era como la voz del mismísimo demonio. _"Organicé una reunión de mortífagos hoy. Todos ellos estaban entusiastas. Pensaban que íbamos a hacer un ataque suicida a Hogwarts. Entonces, les dije que necesitaba la colaboración de algunos de ellos, muy selectos, para que protegieran algo. Obviamente, a mí, en versión Cylean. Escogí a los peores y tuve muchas réplicas. Les dije que si fallaban, les mataría; fallarán, y me los podré quitar de encima"._

" _¿Ya estás planeando tu rescate?"_

" _Paciencia, mocoso. Tengo algo en mente. Ya verás cuando sea el tiempo"._

Harry se relajó contra el agua caliente. Comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo y oyó la suave risa de Tom.

" _No puedo creer lo descarado que eres. ¡Te estás bañando!"_

" _También he tenido un día largo"._

" _¿Has batallado con Mortífagos enfadados porque no les escogiste a ellos para darles muerte?"_

 _"No, pero…"_

" _No justifica. Ahora mismo me recompensarás por estar hastiado de todos y de todo"._

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

" _Bien. ¿Qué hago?¿Te ruego perdón?"._

" _Tengo una idea mejor"_ Harry pudo sentir algo extraño cruzando la conexión, y de pronto, fue capaz de ver a través de los ojos de Tom. Se encontraba en una mullida cama de sábanas blancas y paredes de empapelado verde oscuro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que se estaba quitando las túnicas, como si fuera a meterse en las sábanas, cosa que hizo a medias, dejando parte de su entrepierna descubierta. " _Ahora, Harry Potter, te tocarás para mí. ¿Tienes tu varita a mano? Será mejor que pongas muchos hechizos silenciadores"._

Harry rió y lanzó varios hechizos de privacidad hacia la puerta y las ventanas. Si Tom quería que lo complaciera de esa manera… lo iba a hacer.

* * *

.

* * *

Estaban a finales de Abril cuando sucedió.

Harry se había ido a dormir pacíficamente. Ya casi se cumplía el mes del secuestro de Cylean Rousseau, y nada habían podido hacer para traerle de vuelta. Dumbledore había citado a Harry para pedirle que bajara sus barreras oclumantes para dejar entrar a Voldemort en su mente, barreras que Harry sólo tenía arriba para evitar los entrometimientos del viejo director. Y de Snape. Sobre todo de Snape.

El arisco profesor de pociones le había estado torturando. Harry se excusaba para no hacer los deberes ya que sin la ayuda de Tom eran horribles, pero Snape le quitaba punto por punto a Gryffindor, punto por punto que Sirius, por su parte, devolvía. Con sólo irse a quejar con él que el enorme murciélago le había quitado puntos injustamente Sirius le daba el doble. Pero no pensaba abusar.

Esa noche había sido diferente.

Estaba soñando. Soñaba que volaba en la noche, y que había visto una snitch, y aceleraba el vuelo, en busca de ella, y entonces la snitch desaparecía, todo desaparecía, y se encontraba entrando a una habitación, bajando unas empinadas escaleras y encontrándose con un cuerpo encogido en sí mismo.

Harry le reconoció. Era Cylean Rousseau, pero su cabello estaba sucio y desgreñado, y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Estaba delgado y consumido, y vestía una túnica sucia y raída.

—¡ _Crucio!_ —dijo la voz clara de Voldemort. Y Harry le observó, a través de los ojos del Señor Oscuro, torturar a aquel hombre. Pero no podía ser. ¿Qué se supone que era? ¿Una prueba? ¿Un reto? ¿Un castigo? Los gritos de Cylean Rousseau se oían por las paredes, trepaban y resonaban. Eran gritos de verdadero horror, hasta que todo quedó en silencio, con un hombre consumido, jadeando en busca de aire, patético, llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

El brujo oscuro repitió la maldición imperdonable una y otra vez, y Harry fue arrancado de aquel sueño cuando algo helado le cayó en el rostro.

—¡Harry! ¡Despierta! —Ron le sacudía con fuerza. Harry jadeó, totalmente despierto, con las imágenes zumbándole en el rostro, el pánico, el dolor… No era Tom, Tom era quien le estaba torturando, no era Tom, Tom era quien le estaba torturando…

Repitió aquello como un mantra, pero le fue imposible calmarse.

—¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué sucedió?

Harry sentía que las lágrimas le caían por el rostro cuando comprendió lo que había sucedido. El plan estaba en marcha. Lo había olvidado.

—Voldemort —musitó—. Estaba torturando a Cylean. Están en una mansión, una casa muy grande, donde está en tapiz de los Black en la pared… Pero no es Grimmauld Place…

—Ven, Harry —Neville le ayudó a levantarse además de alcanzarle los lentes—. Tranquilo. Vamos a hablar con Sirius. Y con Dumbledore. Vamos.

—No, no… —Harry negó, enterrándose las manos en los cabellos. La desesperación que le consumía era fuerte, total, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, temblaba con furia, con ira, con dolor—. No, él está, lo están…

—Tranquilo, Harry. ¡Vosotros! —Neville señaló a todos—. Id a buscar a McGonagall y Dumbledore. YA.

Ron, Dean y Seamus se levantaron y así, en pijamas, echaron a correr rumbo a la puerta. Harry observó el reloj. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

—Harry, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Neville. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder, otra voz respondió por él, una voz que Neville reconoció y se echó hacia atrás.

—Es simple, Longbottom. Es hora de que Cylean Rousseau vuelva a Hogwarts. Hemos ideado un plan. ¿Nos apoyarás?

Neville contempló a Harry como si no creyera a la voz extraña y demasiado grave que había salido de su garganta.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo, y Harry sonrió temblorosamente. Neville le pasó los brazos por el cuerpo y le abrazó con fuerza mientras los demás llegaban.

La fiesta estaba por comenzar.

.

El plan estaba compuesto por varias fases. La primera fue la Visión. La segunda sería la Reacción. La tercera sería la Acción. La cuarta sería La Entrega. La quinta… bueno, no había planeado seguir con vida en la quinta, por lo que tocaba improvisar.

Por suerte iban por la segunda fase.

.

Dumbledore, McGonagall y Sirius le hicieron calmarse. Le dieron una poción para relajarse, y Harry relató con voz temblorosa.

—Estaba en una mansión… lo estaban torturando… Voldemort le estaba torturando…

Dumbledore asintió gravemente. Miró a Sirius, y Sirius miró a Harry en todo momento. Harry sabía que su padrino quería mandar todo al diablo y preguntarle si estaba fingiendo, y regañarlo por preocuparle, pero no lo haría porque tenía una fachada que mantener. Estaban seguros de ello.

—¿Has visto alguna seña particular del lugar? —preguntó Dumbledore con voz calmada—. ¿Un lugar, un nombre…?

—Había un tapiz de los Black —dijo rápidamente Harry—. En una pared que iba hasta el sótano. Parecía un salón.

Sirius fue aprisionado por dos miradas terroríficamente idénticas.

—Los Black tienen una mansión en York. Pero está inhabitable.

Dumbledore volvió a virar hacia Harry.

—¿Estás seguro de que se veía un tapiz de los Black?

—Lo estoy, señor. Reconocí el escudo de armas.

Dumbledore asintió con seriedad y contempló a Harry a los ojos. Harry puso aquella imagen fuera de su escudo Oclumante, mostrándole al director lo que quería ver. Luego de la intromisión en su mente Dumbledore se retiró y asintió a McGonagall.

—Debemos ir allá.

—¡Yo quiero ir! —saltó Harry. McGonagall le contempló con una extraña mirada de lástima en su normalmente duro semblante.

—No creo que sea conveniente, Potter —dijo ella, con voz clara. Dumbledore le dio la razón.

—No, Harry. Te quedarás en Hogwarts, con Sirius.

—¿Por qué yo tampoco puedo ir? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño. Dumbledore le contempló como si fuera la amabilidad personificada.

—Porque debes cuidar de Harry.

Sirius se mordió el labio, pero al ver que Harry no insistía, no dijo nada.

Algo debería tener planeado.

Y, efectivamente, todo estaba saliendo como debía salir.

.

Tercera fase: Acción.

Vaisey llegó junto con Draco Malfoy a las habitaciones de Cylean Rousseau, ahora de Sirius Black, ambos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

—Definitivamente quiero una de estas —dijo el mayor—. Es muy útil.

—Si me dejaras de pisar, pedazo de… —comenzó Malfoy, gruñón por haber sido despertado a estas horas de la madrugada.

—Calmaos —regañó Harry. Ambos guardaron silencio—. Estáis aquí como miembros oficiales del Aquelarre. Me alegra que ambos durmierais con los brazaletes que os di —Harry señaló su propio brazalete, una fina correa de cuero con una gema verde colgando—. Es efectivo, ¿no creéis?

—Potter, la puta gema me _quemó_ el brazo —y para demostrarlo, Draco se levantó la manga un poco para dejar ver la mancha de quemadura que se encontraba justo donde caía la gema.

Harry rió.

—Ups. Bien, vale, lo lamento. Vaisey, ¿tienes quejas?

—Ninguna, Harry Potter.

—Bien. Estáis aquí como miembros del Aquelarre. Esta noche haremos nuestra primera presentación a la sociedad.

A Draco los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

—¿Qué…? ¿Aquí? ¿En Hogwarts?

—No, idiota —Vaisey puso los ojos en blanco—. He de suponer que vamos a salir del castillo para ir en busca de Cylean Rousseau. O enfrentarnos a los que vayan a buscarlo a él, para luego entregárselos.

Harry le miró con los ojos como platos.

—Vaisey, ¿consideraste la carrera de Adivino?

—No, es solo inteligencia —y le guiñó el ojo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien —continuó—. Creedme, este plan lo he repasado varias veces, y no puede fallar. Esto haremos —se inclinó sobre ellos para susurrar con velocidad los pasos a seguir durante varios minutos—. ¿Dudas? —preguntó, luego de acabar de hablar.

Ambos negaron. Harry sonrió.

—Muy bien. Dejadme presentaros a dos miembros más del Aquelarre —llamó a la puerta de la habitación y Sirius salió, seguido por Neville—. Ellos vendrán con nosotros. Ya saben el plan y los pasos a seguir.

Sirius estaba inusitadamente serio. Tenía los cabellos húmedos y una túnica de un gris oscuro, además de llevar en sus manos unos juegos de túnicas idénticos pero de menor tamaño. Neville vestía igual, y cargaba una caja de terciopelo en sus manos.

—Estas máscaras —dijo Neville, dejando la caja sobre una mesa ratona en el centro del recibidor—, son de Mortífagos, ¿no, Harry?

Harry asintió.

—Sí, lo son, pero les haré un par de modificaciones. Pasadme una —Neville le alcanzó una con la punta de los dedos, claramente molesto de tener que coger una con las manos desnudas, como si tuvieran veneno. Harry la cogió y la señaló con su varita, pronunció unas palabras y transfiguró la máscara de Mortífagos en una máscara totalmente negra, con la estructura ósea facial marcada, sonrisa y ojos blancos. Se la alcanzó a Neville para hacer lo mismo con las otras máscaras—. Estas máscaras —dijo Harry, con voz clara una vez que hubo terminado la transfiguración de todas ellas— sólo podréis quitárosla vosotros y yo. Nadie más. No hay forma de que alguien que no sean vosotros o yo pueda quitárosla.

Los cuatro asintieron con severidad. Sirius les alcanzó las túnicas.

—Cambiaos, ahí tenéis la habitación —señaló. Ambos asintieron. Cogieron una túnica y se digirieron a la habitación, oyendo un sonoro "¡No toquéis nada!" de parte de Harry.

Vaisey se volteó y sonrió.

—Me aseguraré de tocar todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Y con eso, me refiero a Draco Malfoy también.

Draco le cerró la puerta en la cara. Vaisey intentó abrirla, pero le había echado el seguro. Bufó y procedió a cambiarse en medio del recibidor.

Sirius y Harry se vieron obligados a apartar la vista, Harry en honor a su relación, Sirius repitiéndose que era un chiquillo de diecisiete años.

Una vez con las túnicas puestas rodearon a Harry, como si esperaran que él les dijera qué hacer. Harry les dijo que le esperaran allí unos instantes y se encerró en la habitación. Cogió túnicas de Cylean, negras y ajustadas, para concentrarse en su imagen frente a espejo. El cabello se aliso y alargó hasta los hombros, y se concentró aún más para crecer los centímetros que le harían alto y definitivamente diferente. Entonces, decidió ir más lejos aún, ya que según sabía su máscara podía ser arrebatada en cualquier momento: modificó su rostro. Empalideció su piel, afinó sus cejas y las arqueó, ocultó su cicatriz, aclaró sus ojos de verde oscuro a verde azulado, se aplicó un hechizo de aumento en los ojos para deshacerse de los molestos lentes. Le dio un toque de relleno a sus labios y contempló la obra: no lucía como él. Sí, había un aire en la forma del rostro, la barbilla y la forma de los ojos, además de la nariz, pero nadie que le quitara la máscara vería a Harry Potter en aquellos rasgos aristocráticos.

Se calzó la máscara y la capucha. Dejó caer el cabello a ambos lados del rostro. Ladeó la cabeza un poco y sonrió, preparado para salir.

Tan pronto Sirius le vio se le cayó la mandíbula.

—¿Harry? —dudó, aun boquiabierto. Harry se quitó la máscara y puso los ojos en blanco. La mandíbula de Vaisey pareció caer ahora. Malfoy tuvo más dignidad.

—Vaya, ¡Potter! ¡Qué escondidito lo traías! —burló Draco, con una sonrisa burlona que no le quitaba el brillo maravillado de los ojos. Harry caminó con seguridad hasta donde Draco estaba. Con su nueva estatura, le sacaba una cabeza.

Le dio con el dedo en el pecho, e inmediatamente Draco retrocedió, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Mucho mejor, Malfoy —siseó Harry, con voz grave. Neville rió.

—Debo admitir que luces bien, Harry. Muy maduro, un digno compañero de Voldemort.

La sonrisa de Harry era radiante, no coincidía con su rostro. Era como la sonrisa inocente de un niño en el cuerpo de una criatura pecadora.

—Me alegra que puedas pronunciar su nombre, Neville.

—Desde que sé que comparte cama contigo no le temo tanto.

Harry se carcajeó.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Sirius—. Los planes de Dumbledore era arribar allí antes del amanecer.

—Son cerca de las cuatro. Podemos llegar y preparar todo. Ellos llegarán sobre las cinco, o seis, he de suponer —Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante aquello; si Cylean hubiera estado verdaderamente en peligro, ya estaría muerto—. Es decir que vayamos partiendo. Neville, ¿trajiste el Mapa?

Neville desplegó el Mapa del Merodeador y buscó con la mirada.

—Dumbledore no está en ningún sitio.

—Estará en Grimmauld Place organizando la partida. Ya se habrá comunicado con todos los miembros de la Orden posibles. Tenemos tiempo. No volverá hasta tener a Cylean Rousseau.

—Bien. Dejadme poner algunas medidas de seguridad y vamos.

Sirius tocó la puerta con la varita y pronunció una contraseña nueva. Harry no alcanzó a oírla, pero sabía que era una medida de seguridad contra los que quisieran adentrarse allí. También echó varios conjuros para evitar que la puerta fuera abierta y luego extrajo un extraño collar desde su bolsillo.

—Calzaros las máscaras, subiros las capuchas y sujetad el collar —ordenó Harry, mientras él mismo se calzaba su máscara. Un segundo antes de sujetarlo hizo una mueca y pronunció—: ¡Esperad! —antes de echar a correr rumbo a la habitación, abrir con pársel el baúl secreto de su profesor y extraer una varita de tejo con forma de hueso que Tom no había tenido encima en el momento de su secuestro. La guardó en su bolsillo y volvió—. Lo lamento. Ahora sí.

A pesar de que no pudo verlo, casi se imaginó los ojos en blanco de Draco, Vaisey, Neville y Sirius.

Sirius pronunció, con voz clara y fuerte: "Luces del norte" y sintieron sujeción, vértigo, para desaparecerse llevados por el traslador.

Llegaron y en aquel momento oyeron las voces de la batalla, sintieron la vibrante magia atravesando las habitaciones más lejanas. Harry suspiró y dio unas órdenes rápidas.

—Manteneos seguros. Tened cuidado. Que no os hieran. Debéis proteger la puerta de la habitación del fondo.

—Eh, no conozco el lugar —reconoció Neville.

—Yo tampoco —enunció Vaisey.

—Yo sí —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Tía Bellatrix me trajo. Ella hizo que el viejo elfo doméstico que tenía cuando niña, Kreacher, le pusiera en orden.

—Bien. ¡Sirius, no es momento para despotricar contra el viejo elfo! —regañó—. Vosotros tendréis nombres. Sirius, serás Canis. Sí, te llamaré así porque quiero y porque puedo. Vaisey, serás Vasili. Draco, Spunk. No, no te diré por qué, no preguntes porque te mataré si lo haces. Sí, puedo matarte, cierra la boca; ¿qué cómo sé que la tienes abierta? Soy más inteligente, más guapo y efectivamente más poderoso que tú, puedo saber cosas tan básicas como esas… Pues te callas igual. Neville, serás Lion. Ninguna discusión, ahora, ¡marchaos!

Caminaron dignamente hacia los sonidos de batalla. Todo cesó unos instantes al ver a las figuras que se encontraban. Eran cinco, con Érebo a la cabeza, que se paraba con un digno movimiento. Levantó la varita en forma de hueso, la cual se sentía extrañamente cómoda en sus dedos, tal vez por el núcleo gemelo, y maldijo un par de veces con maldiciones no verbales a los primeros miembros de la Orden que vio. Disfrutó especialmente de maldecir a Mundungus Fletcher, que se veía demasiado descolocado en aquel lugar, como si estuviera allí solo por compromiso u obligación.

Tocó su cuello con la varita y las palabras vibraron.

— _Deteneos. Ahora._

Los Mortífagos detuvieron su lucha en un susurro descontento. Los miembros de la Orden parecieron quedar estáticos, como detenidos por una fuerza invisible.

— _¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?_ —las palabras fueron susurradas a aquellas mentes de todos los presentes. Érebo observó con la inexpresiva máscara como, detrás de él, aquellos que habían venido con él, los miembros del Aquelarre, parecían repentinamente intimidados.

—Joven señor, ellos han atacado —dijo servilmente Rabastan Lestrange. Érebo chasqueó la lengua.

— _Una acción muy injustificada de parte de la Orden del Pavo Quemado. Oh, lo siento, la Orden del Fénix_ —soltó una risa extraña y grave, resonante, y Mundungus Fletcher retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio contra una pared—. _¿Por qué estáis aquí?_

—Hemos venido en busca de uno de los nuestros —dijo valientemente Andrómeda Tonks. Érebo la contempló apáticamente. La mujer tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas resecas le brillaban en los ojos. Harry contempló un cadáver en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos, y reconoció a Ted Tonks en el lugar.

— _¿Y por qué creéis que es aquí donde está?_ —preguntó Érebo con apatía—. _Podría estar en cualquier sitio._

—Sabemos dónde está —una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros avanzó un paso para poner la mano sobre el hombro de Andrómeda—. Vosotros le tenéis.

Érebo soltó un suspiro.

— _Sí, es verdad. Tenemos a alguien de vuestro lado que, sinceramente, ha dejado de ser útil en el momento que supimos que lo único que enlaza a este hombre con Harry Potter es una poción de amor._

La mujer soltó un jadeo cortó.

—Eso… eso es… —dijo en voz débil Andrómeda—. Pero él…

— _Guardaos vuestras dudas_ —Érebo avanzó un paso y la Orden del Fenix se puso en guardia—. _No os atacaré. No estoy de vuestro lado, pero tampoco estoy en contra de vosotros._

—¡Eres un asqueroso Mortífago! —bramó un miembro de la Orden, alguien que Harry sólo conocía de oírlo nombrar: Sturgis Podmore.

La risa de Érebo puso el vello de gallina.

— _No, te equivocas, Sturgis. No soy un Mortífago. Soy Érebo. Y estoy de mi propio lado en esta guerra._

—¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? —gritó con ferocidad otro miembro de la Orden. Harry notó que habían reclutado a muchos cuyos rostros y nombres no conocía durante estos últimos tiempos—. ¿¡Por qué no atacáis!?

Claramente acababa de despertar de alguna maldición, Érebo desconocía si había sido lanzada por él o por algún Mortífago. Por la fea hemorragia que tenía en la cabeza, creía que por un Mortífago.

— _Porque yo lo digo_ —anunció Érebo.

El hombre se levantó y dirigió una maldición hacia Érebo. Antes de que él moviera la varita de Voldemort, Canis se puso delante de él y repelió la maldición sin hablar. Se apartó con una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza.

— _Nosotros no somos Mortífagos. Nosotros somos el Aquelarre. No tenemos malas ni buenas intenciones, y si no nos atacáis primero, no os atacaremos. No tenemos motivos para ser hostiles. Y vosotros, vasallos del Señor Oscuro, no debéis poneros al nivel de alguien que es capaz de atacar en vez de pedir por las buenas que le den la debida libertad a una persona._

Los Mortífagos rieron. Algunos llevaban capuchas y máscaras, otros tenían los rostros descubiertos, entre ellos algunos de bajo rango que Harry sólo conocía de vista.

— _¿Queréis de vuelta a Cylean Rousseau? Bien. Spunk, Canis, ir en su busca. Se encuentra bajando las escaleras. La contraseña de la puerta es Zesha._

Los Mortífagos miraron confundidos como ambos hombres avanzaban con las espaldas erguidas y los rostros cubiertos en alto hasta las escaleras. Érebo se permitió mirar a ambos bandos, todos habiendo quedado helados ante la voz. Era un efecto que había leído en el libro sobre cómo conjurar aquel encantamiento de voz mental: una vez que le oían, un efecto secundario era que parte de los pensamientos que se tenían mientras se utilizaba el encantamiento eran traspasados a las personas. Si pensabas en que deberían hacerte caso, ellos lo hacían. Era casi como un hechizo de Impulsión. Trabajaba con la mente. Y era absurdamente desconocido y fácil.

—No… no… soltadme… no —Érebo ladeó la cabeza e intentó no aterrorizarse. Igualmente su corazón se encogió. Cylean tenía el cabello despeinado y sucio, las túnicas manchadas de sangre y el rostro consumido. Sus brazos eran palillos, y sus piernas finas masas huesudas, con las ropas quedándole varios tamaños más grande.

—¡Al Señor Oscuro no le gustará que tomes esta decisión por él! —gritó una voz que Érebo reconoció.

— _Odile, cállate_ —ladró, con una risa hueca—. _Él está de acuerdo conmigo en que este hombre no sirve de nada. ¿Para qué nos serviría, si lo único que tiene es falsedad? Ni siquiera ama de verdad. Ni siquiera es amado de verdad. ¿Podríamos romper algo que nunca estuvo entero?_

Canis y Spunk soltaron a Cylean Rousseau, que cayó de morros al suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse por él mismo.

—Levantadlo —dijo la voz clara y audible de Albus Dumbledore. Érebo observó a través de su máscara al anciano, e ignoró claramente cómo era levantado de los suelos Cylean Rousseau por Remus Lupin y Emmeline Vance.

—Tranquilo —oyó la voz de Emmeline, diciendo en voz baja—. Tranquilo.

—Harry —susurró Cylean, tan bajo que Harry apenas lo oyó—. ¿Cómo está Harry?

—Bien —respondió Remus, pasando el brazo de Cylean—. Quédate tranquilo. Lo buscaremos cuando estemos en casa.

Érebo no evitó reír.

— _¿No es patético? Como finge su preocupación… Ha mentido tanto que ya cree su propia mentira._

Los Mortífagos rieron. Rieron fuerte, como si comprendieran, como si lo tuvieran todo perfectamente entendido. Aunque claramente no alcanzaban a comprender mucho. ¿De qué deberían reír? ¿De qué?

— _Dejad que nuestros invitados se vayan_ —ordenó Érebo, con aquella voz fría—. _No tenemos por qué arriesgar nuestro tiempo en una batalla ganada. Vosotros, iros. Ahora. Antes de que me arrepienta._

La Orden del Fénix tomó la retirada. Fueron desapareciéndose de uno en uno, y el último en marchar fue Albus Dumbledore, que le sonrió a Érebo como si estuviera encantado de conocerlo.

.

La Entrega resultó ser fácil, y más rápida de lo que pensaron. Y pronto estaban en la quinta fase, y les tocaba retirarse.

— _Retiraros_ —ordenó Érebo fríamente—. _Todos vosotros._

Los Mortífagos se fueron desapareciendo de uno en uno. Entre ellos quedó una muy enfurecida Odile Moody, la sobrina del famoso Auror, que con su ralo cabello color paja parecía lamentar no haberle lanzado una imperdonable a su tío. Ella se encaminó hacia Érebo con una fiereza atronadora.

—¿Por qué les dejaste ir? —chilló—. ¡Eran nuestros! ¡Podríamos haberlos hecho pedazos!

—Estaba Dumbledore entre ellos —habló Sirius, adelantándose—. Ese hombre no se hubiera entregado sin luchar. Y es mucho mejor, porque este Cylean Rousseau no valía la pena.

Odile chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Sois unos estúpidos! —gritó—. ¡Es imposible que se nos presentara una opción mejor! ¡Cuando el Señor Oscuro se entere…!

—Calla, niña estúpida —siseó Érebo, hablando con su voz real—. ¿Crees que no lo he meditado con tu Señor? ¿Qué no lo hemos hablado? Todo está perfectamente ideado. Forma parte de un plan incluso que le vengan a buscar aquí. ¿Crees, de otra manera, que hubieran utilizado una ubicación en la que fuera fácil desaparecerse por la ausencia de escudos mágicos?

Odile calló. Apretó los labios, y se marchó, desapareciéndose con un sonoro sonido.

Quedó otra rezagada. Tenía capucha y máscara. Se acercó y habló:

—Quisiera hablar a solas con usted, joven señor.

Érebo asintió.

—Canis, Spunk, Vasili, Lion, esperadme en la habitación en la cual hemos llegado. Nos retiraremos tan pronto acabe esta conversación —les dijo con su voz natural. Ellos asintieron y se marcharon por el alargado pasillo hasta cruzar la puerta.

Érebo se volvió hacia la Mortífaga, que ante su sorpresa se quitó la capucha y la máscara, revelando un rostro conocido, unos cabellos rosados, unos ojos cargados de lágrimas.

—Harry —susurró ella—. Harry, oh, Harry, sólo tú puedes ayudarme ahora…

Tonks se aferró a él como si fuera una salvavidas, la calma en medio de la tempestad. Y lloró.

.

—¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? —preguntó Sirius, quitándose la máscara, tan pronto estuvieron de vuelta en Hogwarts. Harry se deshizo de su máscara y fue alterando su aspecto hasta lucir como él mismo. Vaisey contempló el cambio con un brillo en los ojos demasiado perturbador para Neville, que apartó la vista del Slytherin mientras se deshacía de su máscara.

—Nada importante. Esperaba que le dijera por qué les había dejado ir, pero ella fue mucho más tranquila que Odile.

—Odile es una oveja descarriada —bufó Sirius—. Alastor la crió como si fuera su hija, y ella se hizo una Mortífaga apenas alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Fue una decepción.

—Sirius, acabas de venir de una guerrilla del Aquelarre —le recordó Harry—, y dices que Odile es una oveja descarriada.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Yo_ —remarcó— no soy un Mortífago.

—No. No lo eres —aceptó Harry—. Pero estás muy cerca de ello. Casi más cerca que yo, diría.

—¡Oye, Harry, yo no…!

—Lo sé, lo sé, ahora cállate —Harry le sonrió con ternura—. Draco, Vaisey, será mejor que regresen a la Sala Común. Cambiaos. Podéis volver a llevaros mi capa de invisibilidad. Draco, tú te la quedarás.

—¿Por qué yo no? —preguntó Vaisey, claramente ofendido, mientras se desabotonaba la túnica gris con todo el descaro del mundo.

—No es que no confíe en ti, Vaisey, pero no confío en ti. Créeme.

Vaisey le miró como si fuera idiota pero no dijo nada. Recogió sus pijamas y túnicas del suelo y se lo calzó todo sin mirar bien. Harry volvió a evitar mirarlo.

Neville se recostó en el sofá y bostezó.

—Ha sido una noche larga —bufó. Harry le sonrió.

—Bien. Pero, Neville, quería hacerte una pregunta… algo personal —Harry se mordió el labio. Tom había hablado con él sobre el tema y a pesar de que Harry creyera que sería algo que Neville no querría, no se jactaba de conocer muy bien a Neville.

—¿Sí? —Neville ladeó la cabeza. Harry conjuró un _Muffliato_ y se acercó a él.

—Tú… ¿deseas algún tipo de venganza por lo sucedido a tus padres?

Neville empalideció.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú…?

—No yo —le susurró Harry—. Tom dice que si quisieras, tú mismo podrías cobrar venganza.

Neville se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé —suspiró—. Es… difícil decir eso. No creo nunca haber querido venganza, pero, diablos, supongo que estaría bien.

Harry rió.

—Quién diría que eras tan oscuro, Nev.

Neville le sacó la lengua.

—No se trata de oscuridad, Harry. Se trata de vida. La vida es lo que nos moldea, no la luz y la oscuridad. Si me hubieras preguntado hace un tiempo, te hubiera dicho que no sin pensarlo dos veces, porque jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerle a alguien algo malo. Porque así había sido mi crianza. Pero, todo este último tiempo la vida me ha mostrado muchas cosas: que se puede amar a la persona que odiabas, y que se puede odiar a las personas que creías amar. No digo que odie a mi abuela, Harry, pero ella… no me quiere a mí, quiere a mi padre. Y me ha menospreciado todo el tiempo, incluso ahora, de momento lo hace por cartas. Y, diablos, yo puedo vivir mi vida independientemente de lo que hayan hecho mis padres. Te seguiré, Harry. Y, si puedo cobrarme a Bellatrix, lo haré.

Harry sonrió.

—Eres guay, Neville —canceló el Muffliato a la vez que veía a Draco acercarse con Vaisey, ambos con los pijamas y las túnicas sobre ellos.

—Vayan a dormir. Lo necesitan.

Ambos se fueron musitando unas palabras vagas, aunque Harry pudo ver que ambos estaban ligeramente impresionados por lo sucedido media hora antes. Neville también se cambió a su pijama, mientras Sirius y Harry miraban a otro lado. Harry imitó sus movimientos, volviendo a ponerse su pijama a cuadros rojos y dorados, un bonito regalo de Tom.

—Toma esto, Harry —Sirius le alcanzó una botella pequeña de poción para dormir sin sueños—. Será mejor que te duermas con esto y estés dormido para cuando Dumbledore regrese.

Harry asintió y se tendió en el sofá. Bebió de dos tragos el contenido y no demoró en caer dormido.

Sirius suspiró.

—Es increíble. Estoy flipando —jadeó Neville, tan pronto Harry comenzó con una respiración profunda y calmada, la respiración del sueño—. No puedo creer que acabe de estar en la misma habitación que un grupo de mortífagos. Y no atentaron contra mi vida. ¿Acaso has visto cómo respetaban a Harry? Le tenían _miedo._

Sirius asintió mientras recogía las túnicas y las máscaras para arrojarlos al fondo de un baúl. Cogió las túnicas negras de Harry y encontró la varita de tejo en el bolsillo. La sostuvo en sus dedos vacilante, unos largos segundos, contemplando la forma, las marcas, las muecas.

—Y pensar que esta varita ha matado a James y a Lily —susurró Sirius—. Y Harry ama a quien sostuvo esta varita para matarles.

—¿Guardas rencor? —preguntó Neville, sentándose sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá donde Harry dormía.

—¿A Voldemort? Por supuesto. Pero no puedo guardarle rencor a Tom. Sé que son una sola persona, pero… hace feliz a Harry como nadie podría hacerlo. Incluso si creyera que era solo Amortentia, Harry era libre, _feliz._ Feliz como nunca lo ha sido. No puedo odiar a alguien que le da felicidad a alguien que amo.

—Es por eso que tampoco puedes odiar a Tonks, ¿verdad? —Neville ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Sirius se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué estás…?

—No me digas que no tengo la razón —Neville le sonrió ligeramente—. Amas a Remus. Y él te ama a ti.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron. Sus ojos fueron hacia su mano, en la que el anillo opaco relucía, y negó con la cabeza.

—Él no me ama. No sé qué estás diciendo.

Neville rió con una risa demasiado poco propia de él.

—¡Él te ama, Black! No tienes idea de cuánto. Pero por algún tipo de razón, no cree que sea bueno para ambos estar juntos. Yo lo sé. Sé muchas cosas que nadie pensaría que puedo saber… ¿quién creería que yo puedo saber algo? Pero lo sé. Esta es una de las cosas que sé.

Sirius apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Creo que quiero estar solo un momento.

—Bien —aceptó Neville—. Estaré en la habitación, veré si puedo dormir un poco.

Sirius asintió de forma ausente. Había algo que se escapaba de su conocimiento, una laguna. Había encontrado su anillo en una caja de madera cargada de viejos recuerdos: libros que Remus le había regalado, hojas con anotaciones de sus épocas de clase, sus mejores bromas… El anillo había estado al fondo, pulcramente oculto, como si hubiera querido olvidarlo. Lo extraño era que Sirius no le recordaba. Recordaba, o tenía la sensación, de que Remus se lo había obsequiado, pero luego no recordaba exactamente qué había sucedido… y una sensación de angustia le trepaba por la garganta, le subía por el pecho y le hacía temblar. Opresión. Molestia. Dolor. Quería a Remus. Y quería respuestas.

Pero no obtendría ninguna de las dos. Nunca.

O bien, eso creía.

* * *

 **gggg AMAZING! *léase con voz de Victor Nikiforov* Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (mucho más largo de los que os tengo acostumbrados) y espero que por favor me dejen un bonito comentario diciéndome qué tal os ha parecido.**

 **Quiero decir que no me gusta la idea de que Érebo sea particularmente malo. Sí, tendrá sus grados de maldad, puedo afirmarlo, y hará cosas muy malas, y muy oscuras, pero no puedo permitir que se transforme en un desquiciado. Voldemort ha recuperado una cordura que creía perdida, así que ahora no la vaya a perder Harry.**

 **Muy bien, me encantaría que me dejaran en vuestros reviews comentarios, como qué os pareció el capítulo, qué tal con la redada, qué tal con el plan y tal. Os agradecería mucho :D**

 **En otras noticias, estoy un poco desesperada. Tengo una idea en mente (una idea bastante buena, de hecho) pero estoy peleando desde hace más o menos unos tres meses con el prólogo y el primer capítulo QUE NO PASAN DE LAS DIEZ PÁGINAS. Así que requeriría alguien que me ayudara un poco (un poco mucho, en realidad) con no sólo este fic, si no con algunas otras cosas más. Todas Tomarry, aunque en este fic particular, Volrry. No pediría mucho, sólo que tuviera un poco de coherencia, buena ortografía, ganas de ayudar y MUCHA IMAGINACIÓN :'DDD Porque mis ideas necesitan ser pulidas mil veces antes de ser expuestas al mundo (lo que, claramente, no ha pasado con OTWO).**

 **Dejo de haceros spam. ¿Merezco un review? ¿Sí? X3 Graciasgraciasgracias a todos por leer. ¡SALUDOS! :D**

 _First kiss just like a drug  
_

 _Under your influence_

 _You take me over you're the magic in my veins_

 _This must be love~_


	36. Reencuentro

**¡Hola! :D Normalmente actualizaría el viernes, pero mañana no estaré en todo el día, por lo que... chan chan chan CAPÍTULO :D Que por cierto, va dedicado a mi _darling_ Madhara Flux, que me ha ayudado mogollón estos días ( u v u ) ¡Gracias, babe!**

 **Aquí dejaré una incógnita y en el capítulo siguiente la responderé. Pero no os diré cuál, así que debéis hacer las preguntas vosotros *risa malvada* Ahora os respondo y ya veremos qué tal con el cap.**

 **lorenachiquita: ¡Gracias! Aquí una continuación ;)**

 **CrazyClown99: ¡Graaacias! x3 Un gris oscurecidito podría ser. Gracias otra vez ( u v u )**

 **Rebe Marauder: ¡OOPS! No puedo responder ninguna de esas preguntas... aunque... ¡una de ellas se responderá en este capítulo! ;D**

 **Christine C: ¡Gracias! ( u v u )**

 **Ro: Uff, gracias :P**

 **MariWRL: JAJAJA ERA LA IDEA DE QUE PENSARAIS OTRA COSA MALPENSAOSOmg xD A mí también me dio mala espina e_e ldalskjd gracias ( u v u )**

 **Frida12346: YO AMO QUE ME DEJES REVIEWS :DD JAJA Si necesitas Dark Harry tengo un Dark Harry en el que llevo un par de capítulos... PERO AÚN NO LE PUBLICO MATADME. Igual, creo que Harry os sorprenderá un poco ;) Oh, tranquila. He conseguido una gran ayuda y un apoyo, pero igual gracias, contaré contigo cuando necesite imaginación! :D spam forever alskdjasñkld mañana voy al museo Bellas Artes y probablemente me empaparé porque anuncian lluvia y me voy en motocicleta y creo que no sé por qué te estoy contando esto (?)**

 **Katse: Claro, conociendo a Harry-enano-Potter(?) Ah. ¿No te gustaría? Pues puedo decirte que su historia está mazo complicada. Intentaré explicar un poco de ella, pero no me mates si acaban juntos (o no...). Vaisey x Draco otipí foreAh no tiene novio(?). ¿Te gustaría que te ayude? Podemos colaborar en el fic de la otra (Ah, claro, no puedo con los míos pero sí puedo con los demás, seh, seh (?)). ¡HOY ES JUEVES Y ESTOY PUBLICANDO! ¡FELICÍTAME! (?) PD: En Killing Stalking... sigo por el cap 2. No encuentro dónde leerlo, lo siento xDD HOY OS TRAIGO AMOR, CALMAD.**

 **Madhara (Cariñí ): In... cre... di... vi.. fan... ta... bu.. lo... so *anotando en una libreta* Voy a usar esa palabra ;) ORGÍA, ESO NECESITOAh porqué lo decía. Me refiero a orgía de palabras, ojo ojito. Mi voluntaria de los uegos del Tomarry, ¡aquí te dedico el cap! ;DD En este capítulo querrás matarme (?) DOS ERIZOS BEBÉS SABES QUE YO QUERÍA UN ERIZO BEBÉ DE PEQUEÑA? *O* Tonks... bien, no puedo decir qué con ella, pero... *risa malvada* Aquí traigo el cap (UN DÍA ANTES *inserte el emoji de ojitos de corazón*)**

 **GalaxInfinity: (cap 10) Cariño, yo he comenzado a hacer un fic así, sólo que nunca lo he publicado xDDDD Es que, como enamorada incondicional del Drarry, agregarle una tercera persona en discordia para hacer un trío ha sido, ¡OH! AMAZING! aunque dudo mucho publicar ese fic algún día fue uno de mis primeros de HP xd**

 **Alexis: AQUÍ LO VEREMOS. El lemon te lo debo ( u w u )**

 **Valerya Cullen: ¡Gracias! Uff, Tonks. Larga historia que no responderé próximamente. ¡Es parte de mis incógnitas! ( u v u ) Salu2~**

 **GalaxInfinity: (cap 31) JKSLDJLASD TOM SÍ HARRY NO KSJDLASJDA**

 **GalaxInfinity: (cap 35) Y aún faltan miembros del Aquelarre *-* miembros que agregaré prontamente. Y no, Dumbledore no sabe quién es Érebo (yo tampoco lo sabría...) y Sirius y Remus... ah, en este capítulo querrás matarme :P PD: Lo de Tonks es algo especial. Ya os explicaré por qué... en algún futuro muy lejano MUAJAJAJAJA.**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: HOLA :D A comenzar por la parte hot askñldjakslñ Lo llevaba pensando tipo sexo telefónico, verdaderamente. Debo hacer algo así porque si no me quedaré seca de ideas (tengo la teoría de que si no exprimo las ideas que tengo en mente éstas se secarán y no vendrán ideas nuevas). No hay posible trío con Remus, Tonks y Sirius. NO. WOLFSTAR FOREVER *alza las manos y tira fotitos Wolfstar* y ya daré una explicación al anillo... y a Tonks... y a, bueno, todo ;) VAISEY Y YO SOMOS IGUALES,HÁMAME (? ñlskdñals Pervertidirijillos *inserte luna pervertida de whatsapp* Odile es totalmente, uff, loca. Diría que es un poco como Bellatrix, pero no tanto. ¿Lo amas? ¿LO AMAS? OSPDMASLKDMASL me siento muy halagada ( /° A °\ ) leelo, no lo borraré nunca ( u w u ) Y oohh~ tranquila. He encontrado una ayudita (ayudaza), aunque espero poder contar contigo si necesito algo más algún día, me caes muy bien xDD**

 **MiliMagui29: *lee todos los halagos con lágrimas en los ojos* Cuando me dicen cosas así es como que me dan ganas de llorar en serio. Me emociona mucho que aprecien mi trabajo al nivel que lo hacen. Y pues, diría que has errado un poco en mi personalidad xD Soy hiperactiva e imperativa, pero no soy nada alegre, ni simpática ( u v u ) En realidad soy muy borde y bastante gilipollas, SÓLO QUE VOSOTROS SOIS MIS LECTORES Y A MIS LECTORES OS AMO. alsñkasd gracias por decirme gran escritora *desmayán12* Me alegra mucho que te fascine mi Tommy *Tom le lanza un hechizo por llamarlo así* TONKS ESTÁ CON LOS MORTÍFAGOS PORQUE *le dan con una piedra para que calle* lo sieNTO YO QUIERO HABLAR PERO LOS PERSONAJES DE JOTAKÁ QUE ADOPTÉ NO ME DEJAN... ... UFF ESA TEORÍA. CRÉEME LO CERCA QUE ESTÁS ES ALGO INCREÍBLE PERO NO PUEDO DECIR NADA LO SIENTO :'DDD ¿Estarías dispuesta? LÑSKALÑSA Me caes bien, ya tengo a alguien que me ayude, pero TÚ PODRÍAS HACERLO TAMBIÉN PORQUE NUNCA PEDÍ A SÓLO UNA PERSONA háblame por MP babe te daré mi feisbuk ( u v u ) Y si necesitas ayuda también, yo podría hacerlo, no sé cómo ni exactamente cuál es tu idea pero YO TE AYUDARÉ (?) PD: WE BE BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI! PD2: Eres genial ( u w u ) TRAIGO UN CAP UN DÍA ANTES PORQUE QUIERO Y PORQUE PUED*le pegan*.**

 **slñdasñld Me despido hasta las notas de abajo. Espero que les guste el cap, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR REVIEW, y gracias por las bonitas palabras que me dedicaron ( u v u ) Os amo. Hasta abajo!~ LEED :D**

* * *

 _36\. Reencuentro._

—¡Harry! —Harry entreabrió los ojos. Estaba teniendo un sueño agradable, en el que el sol se derramaba sobre él y Tom, que se encontraban en un jardín rodeado de flores coloridas y muy perfumadas—. ¡Harry, despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con todos borrones. Tanteó en busca de sus lentes y estos fueron puestos sobre sus ojos.

Hermione le sacudía ligeramente, y Harry sentía que algo había muerto en su boca. Se la cubrió con una mano mientras intentaba ubicarse en espacio y momento.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? —preguntó, dudoso. La chica lucía feliz. Eufórica.

—¡Está libre, Harry! —Hermione sonrió, radiante—. Han liberado al profesor Rousseau.

Harry jadeó y se olvidó de pronto del mal aliento, de que tenía los lentes torcidos y de que estaba en pijamas en una cama demasiado grande para ser la suya. Se incorporó tan rápido que sintió un mareo, pero preguntó:

—¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Él está… bien?

Hermione asintió con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

—Dumbledore vino a decírnoslo esta mañana. Ya es de tarde, por cierto, pero Sirius te dispensó de clases, te dejó descansar… dijo que pasaste la noche en vela preocupándote, y te tuvo que dar una poción para dormir sin soñar para conseguir que pegaras el ojo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera enfadado con Sirius por drogarle. Pero el enfado le duró poco.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, buscando algún indicio de luz solar. Todo estaba oscuro. Y para empeorar, su estómago gruñó estrepitosamente.

—Bueno, hmn… —Hermione dudó, avergonzada—. Acaba de oscurecer.

—¿He dormido _todo el día?_ —Harry jadeó, pero se pasó la mano por el rostro, incómodo—. ¿Cómo está Cylean? ¿Dónde…?

Hermione le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Está en San Mungo. Sirius ha dicho que mañana podréis ir a verle; es sábado. Hoy urgía que descansaras. ¿Has tenido una visión de Voldemort? Eso ha sido lo que desencadenó la búsqueda, me han dicho.

—¿Qué…? —Harry dudó—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hubo una gran batalla —relató Hermione—, o por lo menos eso nos dijo Bill, el hermano de Ron. Hasta que de pronto apareció alguien enmascarado, que hablaba con la varita en su cuello y detuvo la pelea. Entregó sin rechistar al profesor Rousseau diciendo muchas cosas… pero, oh, Harry, habían matado a Ted Tonks. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el padre de Tonks. Y Mundungus Fletcher estaba prácticamente orinado en los pantalones del terror. Dijo que no se esperaba semejante… "recibimiento".

Harry asintió con gravedad, recordando la conversación con Tonks.

—Debe ser horrible. Pobre Tonks —se mordió el labio, intentando resistirse. Finalmente no pudo—. ¿Quién era el enmascarado?

Hermione cambió su expresión a una extraña curiosidad.

—Se hacía llamar Érebo. Y, Harry, hay algo que debes explicarme porque no alcanzo a comprender, y he estado todo el día dándole vueltas a lo mismo sin tener idea de que…

—¿Qué cosa, Hermione? —Harry intentó tener una expresión neutra. Su amiga se mordió el labio, miró a las cortinas cerradas, y susurró:

—¿Por qué bromeabais con Vaisey sobre eso llamado Aquelarre? El grupo de Érebo se llama Aquelarre y…

—¡Harry Potter! —Harry se sobresaltó y Hermione detuvo su hablar para encontrarse con Dobby a los pies de la cama, con una bandeja repleta de comida—. ¡Es hora de la cena para Harry Potter!

—Vaya, gracias, Dobby —Harry sonrió—. ¿Sabes dónde está Sirius?

Dobby asintió fervorosamente.

—El profesor Sirius Black está en su oficina. ¿El amo Harry Potter quiere que llame a Sirius Black? —preguntó Dobby, con una gran expectación en los enormes ojos. Harry asintió.

—Sí, me gustaría hablar con Sirius, Dobby. Gracias.

Dobby dejó la bandeja de comida a los pies de la cama e hizo una inclinación exagerada en la que sus orejas tocaron en suelo y se desapareció con un "pop".

—Harry, ¿podrías responderme…? Porque si no, imaginaré algo peor de lo que es —Hermione intentó sonar segura y severa, pero su voz salió débil, baja. Harry alcanzó la bandeja de comida intentando que la copa cargada de zumo de calabaza no se volcara sobre las sábanas.

—Es… largo de explicar, Hermione —Harry bebió la copa, asombrándose de la sed que tenía y que no sintió hasta vaciar la copa por completo—. Muy largo.

Hermione apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Tenemos tiempo.

Harry suspiró mientras levantaba un poco de puré de patatas con su tenedor.

—Tengo hambre, Herm. ¿Te parece si hablamos de esto después? En realidad, querría evitar el tema. Pero no te preocupes, hablaré contigo de esto. Lo prometo.

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Sirius me indicó despertarte, pero debo ir a la cena. Todos están bastante eufóricos: la noticia ya ha salido en El Profeta matutino.

—Vaya, qué rapidez —Harry no dejaba de asombrarse de la prensa—. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Al parecer había un periodista en San Mungo cuando llegaron con el profesor Rousseau. Ha costado, pero ha sonsacado algunas declaraciones y ha salido esta mañana como nota de última hora. Ha sido fatal. Por suerte, Rita Skeeter no se ha encargado esta vez, porque creo que de otro modo vomitaría.

—Hermione, estoy comiendo —le recordó Harry. Hermione se disculpó con la mirada.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero estoy siendo sincera —la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Sirius, cargando una pila de pergaminos—. ¡Ah, hola, Sirius!

Sirius sonrió.

—¿Te has enterado de las nuevas buenas, Harry? Bueno, pues sí, claro. He enviado a Hermione a avisarte… —Harry rió con disimulo y Sirius dejó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio de la habitación—. Será mejor que vayas a comer, Hermione. No te queremos enferma de nuevo. Todos estuvimos muy preocupados.

Hermione agachó el rostro y se sonrojó, balbuceando unas palabras incómodas, y se marchó sólo dedicándole un "buen provecho" a Harry.

Sirius tomó asiento junto a Harry y le robó una pata de pollo. Harry apenas si peleó por él: Sirius era demasiado buen padrino como para no dejarle la felicidad de robarle algo de comida del plato.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —Sirius ladeó la cabeza, divertido—. Has estado enfermo _todo_ el día por quedarte hasta hartas horas de la madrugada sin poder dormir pensando en el destino de tu amado, por cierto.

Harry rió.

—Muy acercado a la verdad. ¿Es verdad que podremos ver a Tom, quiero decir, Cylean, mañana?

Sirius asintió.

—Os reencontraréis, por fin.

Harry sonrió. No esperaba otra cosa.

* * *

.

* * *

La habitación en San Mungo en la que el profesor Cylean Rousseau se encontraba estaba custodiada por Aurores. Harry entró luego de un chequeo general que asegurara su identidad.

Entró seguido de un sanador con aspecto de anciano estrafalario, con larga y puntiaguda barba blanca y cabellos como si hubiera sufrido un choque eléctrico.

—¡Cylean! —Harry dejó que todos los sentimientos que había estado sintiendo durante todas esas semanas salieran en aquel quejido ahogado. Cylean abrió los ojos, nunca tan azules, y una débil sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—Harry.

Pareció agotado con tan sólo decir esa palabra, y cerró los ojos. Harry se acercó de forma tímida hasta donde él estaba para sujetar su mano con una mano temblorosa, tocarlo, subir los dedos por las venas azules de sus brazos y tocarle el rostro ensombrecido con una barba dorada áspera, las cejas desprolijas, los párpados cerrados que apenas temblaron bajo su toque.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró Cylean, con la voz completamente ahogada, como si con sólo hablar sintiera dolor—. Mucho. Me preocupaba a cada segundo sobre qué te pudieron hacer, o qué te habría pasado…

Harry sintió su corazón latir de forma desaforada en el pecho. Era todo una actuación, pero una actuación que estaba trastornándole: los ojos le ardían, la garganta le era un nudo, e _iba a llorar._ Pero no llorar por estar actuando. Llorar de verdad. Llorar porque le había echado de menos todo este tiempo, llorar por haber visto cómo se torturaba a sí mismo en aquella visión, llorar por no poder recibir sus besos, llorar porque Abril se había acabado y con Mayo quedaba menos tiempo para estar todo el tiempo junto a Cylean… Junto a Tom…

Cylean abrió los ojos, preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, con la voz débil. Harry dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, porque de otro modo no sería creíble, porque de cualquier modo sentía que necesitaba llorar.

—¡Claro que estoy bien, bastardo! —Harry sentía las emociones desbocadas—. ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Sólo que te he extrañado un montón, y que ahora que te tengo cerca tengo miedo de acercarme por miedo a hacerte daño, y estás tan débil, joder! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti todo este tiempo? Me preguntaba dónde estarías, cómo estarías, cómo te estarían tratando —la risa burlona le salió como un sollozo ahogado—. Merlín, Cylean. Merlín bendito.

Cylean le contemplaba con fiera preocupación que se fue ablandando hasta un cariño demasiado empalagoso. Intentó incorporarse y Harry fue quien se agachó para rozar sus labios de forma tímida con los suyos; y, a pesar de ser un roce de labios, fue privado e íntimo, cálido y tierno. Fue aquello que más necesitaban, aquello que habían anhelado, aquello que llevaban semanas esperando.

—Te amo, mocoso —susurró Tom en sus labios. Harry rió.

—Yo también.

—¿Te he dicho que eres un actor excelente? —le susurró cuando Harry apoyó su frente contra la suya. Harry negó.

—Según tú, soy pésimo. Tal vez es que no estaba actuando.

Tom rió suavemente.

—Me siento halagado. Eres especial para mí, ¿lo sabes?

—Y tú para mí.

Volvieron a besarse hasta que el sanador se aclaró la garganta unos segundos después y debieron separarse. Los sanadores eran discretos, por suerte; lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación de un paciente era secreto profesional, y mejor así, porque de otra forma Harry debería haber matado al anciano por haberle visto besarse con Tom.

Pero le necesitaba _tanto…_

—Si me disculpa, joven Potter —la voz chillona del sanador le hizo apartarse y mirarlo de malas maneras—, es mi turno de controlar el estado del señor Rousseau, ¿así que podría…? Luego podría volver a entrar, claro.

Harry asintió y salió de la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa a no encontrar a Sirius por ninguna parte, pero oír jaleo en una habitación al finalizar el pasillo. Parecía que alguien se había olvidado de poner encantamientos de silencio y privacidad, y Harry se acercó a ver quiénes se encontraban allí, discutiendo a viva voz.

—¡Te he dicho que no, Albus! —Sirius tenía los brazos en jarra, y contemplaba al director ceñudo—. ¡He intercedido legalmente para tener la custodia de Harry! ¡El vendrá conmigo este verano!

—Sirius, debes comprender… —Dumbledore hablaba con voz calmada, a pesar del fuerte tono que había utilizado Sirius—. Es primordial para todos nosotros que Harry vuelva a casa de sus tíos este verano. Es más que necesario que esto se lleve a cabo, sólo por la seguridad de Harry…

—¡La seguridad! ¡La seguridad! ¡Me corro en la seguridad, Albus! ¡Harry está mucho más seguro conmigo, un mago experimentado, que con un grupo de muggles! ¿Tú acaso sabías lo que vivía Harry en esa casa? ¿Tenías idea?

Dumbledore parecía sorprendido de aquel planteo.

—Llevaba un corriente, sí. Pero, Sirius, es importante la protección de la sangre de Harry. Con el sacrificio de Lily, solo Petunia es capaz de cuidar suficiente de Harry…

—¡Pero NO lo hace! —Sirius parecía muy tentado a sujetar al director del cuello—. ¡Ella permitió que sucediera todo lo que sucedió! ¡Ella consintió a su hijo hasta que se creyó invencible! ¡Ella puso ideas erróneas en la cabeza del pastel de cerdo de su hijo para que creyera que abusar de Harry sería una gran, gran idea! ¿Cómo gente como esa podría ser la más adecuada para Harry, Albus? ¡Explícame!

Dumbledore sacó su varita y suspiró. Sirius se puso en guardia, pero cuando el anciano director le apuntó con la varita, no sacó la suya, como si esperase que no fuera capaz de maldecirlo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Sirius —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa trágica en el rostro poblado de arrugas—. _Decession._

Harry retrocedió con náuseas. Retrocedió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sirius, en la que los Aurores se contemplaban ajenos al escándalo en aquella habitación, y Harry exigió:

—Por favor, no le digáis a nadie que estaba en aquella puerta.

Ambos asintieron. Harry no les conocía el rostro. Eran dos Aurores del Ministerio, no dos Aurores de la Orden. Eso le favorecía.

Dumbledore salió, seguido de un atontado Sirius. Harry pudo ver el brillo desvaído en sus ojos grises, el cómo parecía mirar sin hacerlo del todo. Sintió rabia, pero no fue capaz de expresarla.

—Harry —Sirius se adelantó a Dumbledore como si acabara de espabilarse de haber dormitado un poco—. ¿Y Cylean?

—Adentro. En sanador me pidió que saliera por unos minutos —Harry se mordió el labio—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estabais allí?

—Estábamos arreglando un par de cosas —respondió Dumbledore afablemente—. Entre ellas, tu destino este verano.

Harry subió sus muros de Oclumancia y contempló los ojos de Dumbledore. " _Vamos, dímelo ya, estúpido viejo. ¿Acaso crees que estaré feliz por ello? Anda, atrévete"._ Dumbledore no apartó la mirada; es más, solo sonrió.

—Harry —Sirius se acercó a él para poner una mano en su hombro—. No es que no te quiera este verano en casa, pero sucede que Grimmauld estará lleno de miembros de la Orden yendo y viniendo, ya sabes, será muy complicado, y deberé buscar otro departamento en donde vivir, y aún no sé muy bien si podré sacar dinero de Gringotts porque todas las cuentas Black han sido congeladas por no tener heredero…

—Excusas —Harry no quería enfadarse con Sirius, de verdad que no quería; probablemente Dumbledore acababa de hacerle un conjuro de memoria y decisión, y no quería enfadarse con Sirius, pero _debía_ enfadarse con Sirius—. Tú… no me quieres en tu casa, contigo. Entiendo.

—¡No, Harry! —Sirius le sujetó de los hombros con demasiada brusquedad—. ¡Por supuesto que te quiero! Y más aún, conmigo, este verano. Pero será mejor para ti ir a casa de tus tíos… será temporal. Tan pronto cumplas los diecisiete tendré un departamento listo para ambos. Será poco tiempo, un par de semanas… ¡lo prometo!

Harry, que ya tenía lágrimas en el rostro por la conversación con Tom, dejó florecer un par más y se limpió el rostro con la manga de la túnica.

—¿Estás… hablando en serio? ¿Realmente quieres que viva contigo cuando cumpla diecisiete?

La sonrisa de Sirius fue radiante.

—¡Claro!

Harry intentó sonreír, pero falló al ver la sonrisa victoriosa de Albus Dumbledore.

...

Apenas llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry se decidió a decirle la verdad a Sirius.

—Sirius… —contempló a su padrino con una expresión indescifrable. Sirius le miró, ladeando levemente la cabeza, como un chiquillo—. Dumbledore te lanzó un hechizo.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

—Ven a mi habitación después de la cena. Hablaremos allí.

Harry cenó sin ganas, y cuando sus amigos preguntaron, dijo que era porque le había preocupado el estado de salud de Cylean. Todos le dieron apoyo moral. Finalmente, Harry acabó de comer y en vez de ir a la Sala Común, fue a las habitaciones que habían pertenecido a su novio.

Sirius le esperaba.

—Lo sé —dijo simplemente—. Sé que Dumbledore me lanzó un hechizo. Es un poderoso hechizo que consigue que las personas se replanteen sus decisiones, les hace dudar, concordar con otras. Fue muy utilizado en la época de Grindelwald, según oí. Pero tiene puntos ciegos: no puede hacer que uno olvide sus decisiones, simplemente olvida que el hechizo fue lanzado hacia ellos y dudan de lo que tomaron. El hechizo, o maldición según lo veas, afecta a la mente… pero no hace nada cuando muchas de las decisiones y pensamientos fueron ocultos tras un muro de Oclumancia.

Harry sonrió, radiante.

—Dumbledore no verá qué lo golpeó.

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry. De verdad debes ir a casa de tus tíos este verano. No es algo que yo desee, claro, pero es algo que el viejo ya decidió. No puedes, no podemos, tomar una decisión diferente sin tener el radar de Dumbles sobre nosotros.

Harry cerró los ojos, que le ardían.

—Bien. Pero tan pronto cumpla los diecisiete, iremos a Las Vegas.

Cuando abrió los ojos Sirius sonreía, radiante.

—Ese es mi muchacho.

...

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y abril le dio paso a mayo, y con mayo llegaron los exámenes.

Harry salía del colegio todos los días para ir a San Mungo. Se llevaba los pergaminos y los libros y estudiaba junto a Tom, que poco a poco iba ganando algo de peso, sus heridas se iban sanando, y debía ser tratado por un sanador mental tres veces a la semana. Esos días Harry le acompañaba en silencio mientras Tom, en una actuación merecedora de un premio, narraba los horripilantes sucesos que había vivido en un mes de cautiverio: las torturas, el maltrato, la humillación. Al principio la sanadora Goone había querido dejar a Harry fuera, pero Tom había insistido: necesitaba a Harry con él. Y si bien al principio ella había parecido reacia, se fue dando cuenta de que la presencia de Harry Potter ayudaba a Cylean Rousseau.

Por los pasillos del colegio se corría la voz de que la maldición del puesto de Defensa había afectado a Cylean Rousseau, y no sabían si iba a dar clases el año próximo.

—Es terrible —había oído decir a una chica de primero—. Era tan buen profesor…

Hablaban de él como si estuviera muerto, como si jamás fueran a verlo recuperado. Por eso fue una sorpresa para todos cuando, el día de los exámenes, con túnica púrpura, pantalones rasgados y camiseta sin mangas de The Clash, el cabello libre a ambos lados del rostro. Había una cicatriz rosada en su mejilla, y ya no llevaba aretes, pero era él, el profesor Cylean Rousseau.

—¿Qué esperaban, niñatos? —bramó él, cuando le vieron frente al aula de clase y muchos jadearon, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma por primera vez—. ¿Qué me perdería algo tan importante como los exámenes para vosotros? Ahora, hacedlos. Si desaprobáis, os asesinaré; no he estado todo el año dándoos clases para que desaprobéis un examen. Comenzad.

Harry sonrió. Cylean se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a ojear un cuaderno con las notas de Sirius sobre las clases que se había perdido. Harry no había visto a Tom en el desayuno, por lo que creía que acababa de llegar. Y sonrió, simplemente sonrió, mientras hacía el examen con una facilidad sorprendente.

Fue el primero en entregar la parte teórica y salir al exterior por la parte práctica, que se haría después del almuerzo, pero quería ver a Sirius. Allí, su padrino terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas.

—Muy bien, Harry —la sonrisa de Sirius era brillante—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Fabuloso —le dijo—. Un Extraordinario.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

El resto del examen transcurrió bien. Más que bien para Harry. Y cuando acabaron, se dejó relajar sobre el sillón favorito de la habitación de Tom.

—Bonita impresión, hoy —le dijo cuando el hombre entró, seguido por su padrino. Tom se apartó el cabello del rostro y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Harry rió.

—Los sanadores han dicho que debe tomárselo con calma —dijo Sirius, pasando junto a Tom y dándole un empujón con el hombro—. Así que ve a la cama.

—Estoy _bien_ —remarcó Tom, mientras todo él cambiaba. El cabello se oscureció al igual que los ojos, la piel y el rostro se modificaron. Sin embargo, después del cambio, lucía agotado.

—No me parece que estés bien —comentó Harry, acercándose a su novio—. ¿Qué te sucede?

— _Nada_ —siseó Tom—. ¿Por qué coño debería sucederme algo?

—Porque luces agotado.

Tom chasqueó la lengua.

—Mucho tiempo sin utilizar las habilidades de metamorfomago. No creí que pudiese ser de este modo, ya sabes, cuando no usas algo esto parece resentirse.

Harry asintió.

—No deberías…

—Sí, si debo. Si no vuelvo a utilizarlas, se resentirán aún más —chasqueó la lengua nuevamente, sentándose junto a Harry—. En fin. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el examen práctico?

—Mejor que en teórico, espero —murmuró Sirius, leyendo un pergamino—. Aquí hay millones de cosas erradas.

—¡Mientes! —Harry se levantó para ver el pergamino que Sirius leía. Estaba en blanco—. ¡Casi me haces dar un infarto!

Sirius, infantilmente, le sacó la lengua. Entonces Tom, ladeando la cabeza, vio el dedo anular de Sirius.

—Black, ¿puedo ver tu anillo? —preguntó, seriamente. Sirius alzó las cejas, pero se lo quitó y se lo entregó—. Vaya.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry observó el anillo. Plateado y negro, con el lobo aullándole a la luna. La sonrisa de Tom era extraña.

—No sabía que te habías comprometido, Black.

—¿Comprometido? —dudó Sirius—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es un anillo de compromiso —expresó Tom, jugueteando con él en sus dedos—. Están hechos por hombres lobo para comprometer a sus parejas. Sin embargo, tienen muchas propiedades mágicas lupinas: protegen al que lo usa, y cosas así. Greyback tenía varios de ellos para sus "cachorros".

Sirius quedó helado. Entonces, cuando el anillo volvió a su dedo, se aferró a la cabeza. Se dejó caer en el suelo, aferrándose a la cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviera en un gran dolor.

—¿Sirius? —dudó Harry, acercándose a él—. ¿Te encuentras… bien?

—¡Maldición! —gritó Sirius—. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡MALDITO!

—Sirius… —Harry le tocó, pero Sirius se apartó.

—¡Me obliviató! —gritó—. ¡Remus me obliviató!

—¿Qué? —Harry se apartó—. ¿Cómo pudo…?

—No lo recuerdo. ¡Es por eso que no lo recuerdo! ¡Es por eso que tengo una laguna, y que luego de ello desconfiaba de él! Él… me borró la memoria.

—Remus no sería capaz —Harry no sabía qué decir exactamente. Pero decir esto fue lo peor que pudo decir.

—Lo peor es que no sé de lo que sería capaz y de lo que no. No sé. Porque sé que él borró mi memoria, pero no sé qué sucedió, no sé qué… diablos, no…

Se levantó del suelo, como si fuera un Inferi poseído, y caminó hasta la chimenea. Arrojó polvos flú y gritó "La guarida" antes de arrojarse al fuego verde.

Harry contempló aquello con duda, para luego volver hacia Tom que lo contemplaba, serio. Se acercó a su pareja y tomó asiento junto a él para dejarse abrazar y reposar su cabeza contra el pecho de su amor, oyendo los latidos de su corazón, mientras su propio corazón estaba en crisis por la historia, lo que pudo suceder y no, con Sirius y Remus.

* * *

 **¿Y? *le lanzan tomates* ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN.**

 **Se acercan momentos cruciales para el Wolfstar. Y para el Tomarry. Aunque de mi parte el Tomarry ha vivido la cuota de estrés que debían vivir. DE MOMENTO. *risa malvada* No, no os explicaré hasta dentro de unos caps, no os diré cuántos...**

 **En el capítulo siguiente ahondaremos un poco más en nuestros queridos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Los amo casi tanto como a Tom y a Harry. ( u v u ) Aunque mi amor por Draco no me lo quita nadie, aunque sé que nadie me lo preguntó (ggg).**

 **Así que, ya saben. Por favor dejen sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el día. Ya saben que sois los mejores lectores que he podido tener, ¿verdad? Sois los mejores. Os debo mucho sexo gay entre Harry y Tom y muchos one-shots de partes que le he cortado a este fic para publicar los capítulos con urgencia.**

 **Probablemente remasterice el fic. De aquí a un par de meses, lo vaya publicando en wattpad con algunos arreglos, detalles, retoques... alguna que otra ilustración, entretiempos en los que se expliquen situaciones o emociones, cartas extensas en el tiempo en que se comunicaron Harry y Tom fuera del colegio (antes de comenzarlo, diría...). Os los debo. Pero actualmente no tengo el tiempo, es sólo una idea que planeo hacer a futuro. Amo muchísimo a este fic. Es mi bebé adorado. Espero que vosotros lo améis tanto como yo.**

 **Insisto: ¡quiero reviews! No os cuesta nada dejar un bonito comentario sobre el fic, sobre vuestras opiniones, dudas, quejas y sugerencias (oops, parezco compañía telefónica). Así que si me dejáis un review os daré amor. Mucho amor. MUCHO AMOR. *risa perversa***

 **Baibaibai.**

 _~Oops!... I did it again_

 _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

 _Oh baby, baby_

 _Oops!... You think I'm in love_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent~_


	37. La historia del anillo

**Hola babies ( u v u ) *inserte corazón bien gay todo lleno de ternura* ¿Cómo estáis? Yo estoy bien, gracias, gracias *diva mode on* Pero sé que no les importo yo, les importa el fic, así que responderé vuestros reviús y me iré a seguir escribiendo mi fic omegaverse. *huye***

 **Rebe Marauder: ¡Horrible! ¡Hombre malo, malo, malo! *le lanza una piedra* Remus... muy bien. En este capítulo haremos un vistazo a él. Y Tom... lo está. Siempre ha estado como una puta cabra xDD**

 **MiliMagui29: Te envíe un mensaje privado, babe ;) A LA MIERDA EL OSCAR DE DICAPRIO, UN OSCAR A HARRY AHORITA! LAAKLSDJ Babe aquí veremos un poco de wolfstar (dice un poco para no decir que es un cap dedicado a ellos ggg). Hasta dentro de que me hables ;)**

 **Katse: Uff *le roba los tomates y se hace una ensalada* Gracias :'D HE PROGRESADO, VOY POR EL CAP 3 (?). Sí, Vaisey tiene novio xD Es Adrian Pucey. ¿Por qué debo hacer gays a todos? Bueno, eso lo sabremos más adelanteAh qué. Vaisey x Draco para parejas crack que haré algún día. UUUFF SABES QUE NUNCA HE HECHO UN RETO POR DÍAS NI POR PALABRAS debería? :I Pd: Pero si Remus es mi bebé hermoso *llora***

 **beeLeem: Hola! Bienvenida a OTWO :'D Me alegra que a estas instancias del fic tenga nuevas lectoras. Son tan hermosas y amables conmigo que me dan ganas de obsequiarles un Tom a todas, pero sólo hay uno y es MIO, digo, de Harry, jeje. Amo que adores a Tom y uff, Dumbles... sí, tendrá algo de lo que merece. No puedo prometer cuando. Ni cómo. Pero lo tendrá. *risa malvadísima* Saludos ;D**

 **Frida12346: JAJAJA ¿DEBERÍA HACERLO? A pues sí. Es que sólo llevo unos tres capítulos... de como quince/veinte páginas cada uno. Y hasta que no hay mínimo diez no comienzo a publicar :P Al final no fui al museo, lol. Y no me volveré a subir a la moto, hace unos días me caí, me di la cabeza contra el suelo y estuve inconsciente tres días... PERO COMO UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DE QUE ME HABÍA GOLPEADO. Debo hacer reposo, uff. :v Yo necesito que Harry torture pero HARRY NO TORTURA, SÓLO LO HACE CUANDO NO TIENE OPCIÓN (?).aslñdkas AQUÍ HAY OTRO CAPÍTULO, Y LLENO DE WOLFSTAR :DDD Fic Larry? ¿Cómo Bratva? ¿Como Ahora quiero ver cómo respiras para mí? ¿Cómo Playboy? (todos de la misma autora, Nina te hamo). Seh, he leído algunos. CON PLAYBOY ME SUFRÍ TODO EL FIC. Bueno, por lo menos desde la mitad... También estoy escribiendo un fic Larry. Pero no lo publicaré nunca, fuera impulso de idiotez (?). AH QUE ME DIGAN COSAS COMO ESAS ME PONEN EMOCIONAHISTERICAENCORAZONAMUERTA. *-* hoy tenemos smut, muy poco pero tenemos (?) Eh, mi cuenta de Wattpad es G_Mauvaise así como aquí. No tengo nada publicado, pero probablemente intente publicar algo para San Valentín... una sorpresa... GGGG. TE DOY AMOR, TE DOY MUCHO MUCHO AMOR. salñdksa bai bai.**

 **Madhara (Sweetie x3): (Te he dejado el clavo por messenger para actualizar OTWO pero prometo que te responderé palabra por palabra :DD ) Todo iba hermoso ( u v u ) pero las cosas suceden, los secretos se revelan... EN ESTE CAPÍTULO CHAN CHAN CHAAAN. La incógnita vendría a ser qué había sucedido con Remus y Sirius xD Y Harry y su examen, uff, todo perfecto. Creo que ni importancia le di a eso xD Tonks... sí, ella fue quien lo mato. Pero shhhh (?) ah claro que lo escribo aquí y se enteran todos pero bueno, no es un secreto-top-secret (?. Darling :D Se escribe así babe x3 Cariños :* PD: No puedo prometerte ni contarte nada... pero te sorprenderás. Y Harry... bien, bien, Harry le tiene mucho cariño a Remus... mucho... mucho cariño *risa muy, MUY MALVADA* Besisbais.**

 **Guest: NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ESCUCHARLA, ES ADICCIÓN PURA *escribe mil fanfics de Harry desnudista bailando Britney y Tom como un businessman que se ha vuelto adicto a verlo bailar***

 **MariWRL: MUY MALVADA :D Aquí se explicarán muchas cosas. Excepto por qué la gallina cruzó la calle. Eso ni yo me lo explico. (?) Gracias! :D Me alegro de haber sido una distracción x3**

 **Alexis: Creo que más de uno pensó lo mismo. ¡YO TAMBIÉN LO QUIERO MUERTO! Pero... Harry sí, deberá volver... pero... ya veremos con quien... Lamento el lemon, te lo compensaré con ESTE CAPÍTULO :D**

 **Ro: Lo sé xDDD Soy marvada, marvadísima :s asdsalñdka Aquí tienes más, sólo deja un review (?).**

 **Vivi Neko (cap 36, para abreviar): ¡Lo sabremos en este capítulo! :D Y Tom... si hará algo. Pero no exactamente lo que muchos esperan que él haga... muajajaja.**

 **ArkenDaal: ¡GRACIAS! :D No sé si eres una personita nueva en el fic porque mi memoria es muy frágil, así que te diré WELCOME TO OTWO :D Aquí hay más ( u v u ) besosbais.**

 **Bellatrix Hale: *le lanza un pilón de fotografías de Harry y Tom follando como conejos* Tú no has visto esto, yo no te lo he dado, si preguntan yo jamás las he tenido *se pone lentes negros y huye* aslñdkas Gracias ( u v u ) Aquí hay un capítulo nuevo, ¡yay!**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: HOLA ! Hermione es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien :/ JAJAJ Esa frase se refiere a su magia, ya es un hombre de edad, por favor (?) Ay, tengo mi propia Vaisey :3 Mi lectora es Vaisey, ¡yaaay! (?) Y Snape... bueno, no he pensado en él últimamente. Pensaba incluirlo en mis bocetos originales de OTWO, peeero situaciones 'x' me llevaron a quitarlo. Sigue existiendo... en algún rincón de las mazmorras :D Y algunas personas más se unirán al Aquelarre, sí. Los gemelos Weasley POR SUPUESTO. Pero no prometo nada más ;) La hija de Ron nacerá a finales de Julio, tal vez a Harry le den una sorpresa de cumpleaños muy agradable... jejeje. Remus SI HIZO ESO JEJE Y EN ESTE CAPÍTULO VEREMOS QUÉ, CÓMO, CUÁNDO Y POR QUÉ. La relación con Tonks es verdadera (por lo menos para Remus). Neville está en lo cierto. Neville siempre está en lo cierto. ;) Tom está bien, algo magullado por él mismo, pero bien. La vieja cabra... ah, sus planes siempre retorcidos. Ya veremos. Te amorodo a ti ;3 PD: ASLÑDKSALÑDKSADLKASJ OH BABY BABY JAJAJAJJAA SÍ PUEDO IMAGINARLO Y DEFINITIVAMENTE TENGO QUE HACER ALGO CON ESA IMAGEN XDDDDDD PD2: Podría. Estará incluído en la serie de One-shots en la línea de OTWO... con muchas escenas que por mi sanidad mental (que no tengo) debí eliminar porque no quería cargar demasiado los capítulos xD salñkda Bai hermosura ( u v u )**

 **Abi Malfoy: Añlaskdsñal estoy fangirleando montón. Amo que los seguidores silenciosos salgan a la luz. Me hacen tan, tan, pero taaaaan feliz. Y que me digas todas esas palabras dulces son... ah, hermoso. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Simplemente, gracias. Bueno, en este capítulo veremos a Remus y a Sirius. Mucho. Así que espero que te agrade :) Alñsakdsañkd es como que mi corazón hace plaf plaf con esas palabras que me dices. Hermoso. alñsdka *fangirlea* Veremos a Theo y Neville, y veremos de Draco y Hermione... mucho. Y veremos de Ron y su niña también bastante. Aunque creo que no tanto. :( *huye* ¿Amas la actitud de Vaisey? Yo tenía un amigo que era igual. Pero igual, igual. Creo que escribí a Vaisey basado en él, aunque hace tiempo no lo veo... *broken jart* Y VAISEY TIENE QUE, AL MENOS UNA VEZ, FOLLARSE A DRACO. SI LO DEBO HACER EN UN ONE-SHOT LO HARÉ, PERO DEBE HACERLO ASJDKLASJAJJJAJAAJ. Tonks... sí, es Mortífga. :D "se muere moridamente" JAJAJAJAJA Yo también quiero que sean felices por siempre pero todo no se puede en esta vida. (?) Ahora 37 capítulos... y definitivamente no puedo decir cuántos capítulos faltan para el final porque falta muy poco para el final pero quédate tranquila porque tengo algo planeado para entonces. No os libraréis tan rápido de mí y de esta historia ;) Alkslñas tierna, dulce, te hamo, basta. Nos leemos ( u v u ) asñdlkas *corazón gay***

 **Gracias gracias gracias a TODOS por dejar un hermoso review que me hace sentir realmente buena escribiendo. Gracias de veras! *lanza abrazos y besos por todas partes* Os amo, os amo, os aaaaaaamo.**

 **Bueno, babies, os digo aquí arriba: me he creado un ask (¿aún se usa? yo lo usaba mazo para todo) para estar en contacto con vosotros. Lo pondré en mi perfil y aquí diré: G_Mauvaise. Buscadme así ;)**

 **Ya no os distraigo más. ¡A LEED! *corazón todo bien gay***

* * *

 _37\. La historia del anillo._

Eran jóvenes. Eran valientes. Eran audaces. Formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix a sus escasos dieciocho años. Y a Remus Lupin se le había otorgado una misión.

—Debes infiltrarte —había dicho el líder de la Orden, Albus Dumbledore, quien había sido su director—. Debes infiltrarte en la manada de Greyback.

—¿Cómo? —dudó él. El director sonrió con benevolencia.

—De la misma forma en que ellos se infiltran entre nosotros: con cuidado, con atención, y sobre todo, con precaución.

Remus no sabía si con "ellos" se refería a los Mortífagos o a los hombres lobo, pero asintió.

Esa noche le tocó despedirse de Sirius.

—¡No irás! —el joven Sirius Black tenía los cabellos largos, el rostro adulto, pero se comportaba como un niñato—. Es muy peligroso, Lunático. ¿Qué haremos nosotros sin ti?

Remus sonrió.

—Podréis manejaros. Yo debo hacerlo.

—Pero nos veremos —pidió Sirius—. Necesito verte, viejo. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Creí que James era tu mejor amigo.

—James es mi mejor amigo, pero tú eres mi mejor-mejor. Somos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, los peludos de Hogwarts.

—Creí que erais James Potter y Sirius Black, los revoltosos de Hogwarts.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tecnicismos. Pero, Remus… debes volver. Con nosotros. Conmigo.

Remus sonrió.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo.

No sabía si iba a poder cumplir esa promesa, pero sí sabía que lo intentaría.

* * *

…

* * *

Las semanas se transformaron en meses, y Remus, en la lejanía, fue enterándose de las cosas. Que James y Lily se habían casado. Que Sirius le extrañaba. Que Peter había conseguido infiltrarse y oído conversaciones que podrían significar ataques en un futuro.

Remus se encontraba en una manada. Era la primera vez en la vida que tenía una, y si descontabais la carne cruda, los salvajes que eran los miembros de la manada, y que era tratado como un cachorro, no estaba tan mal.

No era la manada de Greyback, aún no había llegado a ella. Era la manada de Carson, un hombre lobo de unos cincuenta años, grueso y enorme, con los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes y un lenguaje que se limitaba a gruñidos. Tenía dos mujeres, dos mujeres muy hermosas que compartían lecho con él. Vivían como nómades. Viajaban. Robaban. Saqueaban. Ciertas veces se enlazaban en peleas con otras manadas.

Remus había pasado la luna llena con los demás lobos, sintiéndose tan liberado como cuando la pasaba con sus amigos.

Pero añoraba a Sirius, mucho más que a nadie.

Sirius le había entendido. Sirius… sí, puede que en el colegio haya estado muy unido James, pero también le había apoyado, le había escuchado, había estado con él cuando lo necesitó. Habían sido unidos, inseparables… y ahora, esta misión le iba a separar.

Todo lo que ocurría en la manada era comunicado a la Orden. Desde las cosas banales hasta las más "escandalosas".

Pero Remus Lupin no iba a comunicarles, nunca, a nadie, sobre Grimmorg.

.

—Oye, tú, cachorro —Grimmorg le arrojó un pantalón—. Vístete.

El sol después de la luna llena acababa de salir y Remus abrió los ojos en su cuerpo humano. No se sentía tan destrozado como solía sentirse, pero seguía sintiéndose mal. No sabía cómo hacían los demás lobos para sentirse bien luego de las transformaciones, y tampoco iba a preguntar; no sabía si realmente quería abandonar un poco de normalidad en su vida.

Remus se lo puso y caminó junto a Grimmorg, que era el siguiente al mando de la manada de Carson. Era un treintañero, con cabellos pálidos y una cicatriz sobre el labio superior. Tenía el cuerpo plagado de pecas, desde sus mejillas hasta los hombros dorados. De alguna forma, cuando Remus le veía, sentía pánico y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Le hacía recordar a cómo se sentía con Sirius.

No habían quedado atrás sus infantiles deseos por su mejor amigo, pero había aprendido a superarlo. Sirius jamás le correspondería, se había repetido hasta el hartazgo. Y si bien su amigo no hacía alardes de ninguna novia en las cartas que se enviaban a escondidas, podría ser que no lo dijera para no refregarle su felicidad en el rostro a él, que estaba de incógnito en una manada, sintiéndose ligeramente atraído por otro hombre lobo, de los más salvajes que pudieran haber en la manada.

No era peligroso, pero le gustaba jugar brusco. Las mujeres que compartían lecho con él solían salir con grandes marcas en la espalda o en las caderas desnudas. Los hombres que también compartían su cama solían demostrar las profundidades de las uñas en sus espaldas musculosas, como más heridas de guerra entre ellos.

Parecía ser que, quien más heridas tenía, subía de categoría. Si fueran sinceros, Remus debería estar con los de arriba, pero al hacerse él mismo las heridas… bueno, no contaba.

.

Remus estaba agotado.

La luna llena le agotaba. Correr toda la noche en forma de lobo le agotaba. Caminar tanto por las laderas, las montañas, todo aquello le agotaba. El frío le entumecía los músculos, y si se quedaba quieto, lo sufría más. Grimmorg le hablaba con media voz plagada de irrefrenable deseo, y Remus temía caer, más que por miedo, por vergüenza, porque a sus diecinueve años jamás había dormido con alguien. Había besado, sí; había sido besado. Había acariciado. Pero eran recuerdos difusos, personas difusas, nadie había dejado una marca, nadie había querido permanecer a su lado, nadie había querido permanecer en su cama, con él, con sus cicatrices, con su dolor.

Sin embargo, sucedió.

Grimmorg no parecía ser de los arrogantes y egocéntricos hombres lobo de la manada. Era más calmado. Salvaje, sí, pero no insistía cuando veía que algo no saldría bien. Remus le respetaba de alguna manera. Le gustaba. Lo había aceptado. Así que aquella noche, Grimmorg se coló en su tienda para asegurarse de que sus heridas estuvieran sanando bien. Se había visto en una pelea con otro lobo, defendiendo su comida, y Grimmorg los había detenido antes de que Carson los viera y los castigara. Pero Remus había sido herido.

—¿Duele? —preguntó con voz suave Grimmorg, mientras descubría las heridas de Remus. Él negó.

—Ya no tanto.

—Es mejor así —le alcanzó una túnica—. Póntela.

Remus no se había sentido tan agradecido por ponerse una túnica nunca en su vida.

—Gracias.

Grimmorg chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres demasiado educado para ser un hombre lobo. No eres como nosotros.

—No, no lo soy —coincidió Remus, en voz baja—. Lo lamento.

Grimmorg le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te disculpes. Es una muestra de debilidad. Sólo debes agradecerle a tus superiores. Y no debes diferenciarte. Todos somos lobos. La infección corre por nuestra sangre, por nuestra saliva. Todas las lunas llenas nos unimos como uno solo. Todos comemos carne, todos sentimos la agonía de la transformación… Todos somos uno. Eso es una manada.

Remus asintió. Y entonces, Grimmorg lo estaba besando.

Remus cerró los ojos. Los labios sobre él eran rasposos, ácidos; la boca le sabía al gusto metálico de la sangre. Pero no era desagradable, no, para nada. La sombra de barba del rostro de Grimmorg le pinchaba, y Remus se encontró con unas manos demasiado cálidas recorriendo su espalda.

No supo cuando se arrepintió de haberse puesto la túnica.

Las manos recorrían la piel. Pero Remus se arrepentía. Los dedos exploraban, los labios trepaban el camino de heridas, las constelaciones de lunares en la espalda. Pero cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse, Remus negó.

—No… no puedo.

Grimmorg se apartó. No le forzó, no le obligó. Simplemente sonrió.

—Me doy cuenta. Tu cabeza esta en otra parte. Seré indiscreto, ¿eres virgen?

Remus se sobresaltó.

—Yo…

—Sí, lo eres —Grimmorg le acarició el rostro—. Eres una criatura extraña, Lupin. Un lobo que ha surgido de la nada, cargado de cicatrices de transformaciones en solitario por toda su vida, un lobo que se encuentra plagado de dolor y arrepentimiento, un lobo enamorado de un hombre que, he de suponer, no te corresponde. ¿Le has hablado de tus sentimientos?

Remus se mordió el labio.

—No he podido.

—Mal hecho —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué sucede si en verdad sí te corresponde? ¿Si también te ama? Es por eso que no te forzaré. Ve a buscarlo. Y dale esto —extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo. Remus lo sostuvo entre sus dedos: era un anillo plateado, con un lobo aullándole a una luna.

—Es muy… elaborado —susurró Remus. Grimmorg asintió.

—Planeaba dártelo a ti, pero es mejor que tú se lo des a tu ser amado. Puedes ir con él. Si no regresas, ya sabré lo que sucedió —Grimmorg le guiñó un ojo—. Pero siempre tendrás lugar entre mis brazos.

Remus sonrió y se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de la túnica mientras se la ponía. Luego se inclinó sobre Grimmorg y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Gracias —susurró, y el lobo rió.

—¡Vete, antes de que me arrepienta!

—Pero, ¿qué significa el anillo? —dudó Remus, antes de salir de la tienda. Grimmorg sonrió.

—Devoción eterna. Amor. Protección. Tú dáselo y él jamás podrá salir de tus brazos.

.

Remus se apareció en su pequeña casa, en el lugar donde habían vivido sus padres. Era una casa muy pobre, y muy pequeña, pero allí tenía ropa y forma de asearse.

Se bañó, afeitó y cambió. Obtuvo de vuelta su varita y realizó algunos hechizos para volver a sentirse él mismo. Luego se apareció en la entrada del departamento de Sirius y aporreó la puerta.

Era casi la medianoche. Dudó antes de seguir golpeando, pero eso hizo, hasta que Sirius abrió del otro lado con expresión de dormido.

—¿Qué demon…? —sus ojos brillaron con el reconocimiento—. ¡LUNÁTICO!

Y se lanzó a sus brazos.

A Remus poco le importó el dolor de sus heridas. Poco le importó el cansancio de todo su cuerpo. Poco le importó la misión que Dumbledore le había dado. Estaba entre los brazos de Sirius, y estaba en su hogar.

—Lunático, no puedo creerlo. Has vuelto… —Sirius le miró a los ojos, y Remus también. Si bien Sirius era algunos centímetros más alto que él, así como estaban se encontraban a la misma estatura. Y Remus no se contuvo. Enredó su mano al largo cabello de Sirius, atrapó su rostro, ladeó su cabeza y lo besó.

Tanto tiempo había querido hacer esto. Tanto tiempo había querido rozar sus labios, hundirse allí, mantenerse en ese lugar por siempre. Los labios que tanto había deseado ahora estaban sobre los suyos, se movían en armonía, ¡le correspondía! Le besaba, se besaban, y cuando las lenguas dieron paso a la acción, Sirius se apartó, jadeante.

—Creo que deberías entrar —musitó—. Ahora.

Remus eso hizo, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Sirius volvió a arrojarse a su cuerpo, a sus labios, y le besó, se besaron, se enredaron ambos cuerpos que habían estado destinados a quererse. Al fin, por fin, y sin fin.

—No puedes imaginarte el tiempo que he esperado por esto —susurró Remus contra su piel—. No puedes imaginarte todo lo que te he querido, todo lo que te he _deseado…_

Sirius rió.

—Puedo imaginármelo a la perfección, Lunático —plagó su cuello de besos, succionando la piel, dejando que pequeños gemidos escaparan de la boca del hombre lobo—. Lo he esperado por mucho tiempo. ¿Estás seguro de que no estoy soñando?

Remus sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

—No —susurró—. Y si es un sueño, yo tampoco quiero despertar nunca.

—Creo —Sirius le sujetó del cuello de la túnica, abriéndolo y dejando al descubierto parte del pecho del otro hombre— que deberíamos ir al cuarto.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

.

La ropa fue dejada atrás, en un camino de acción. Sirius parecía tener experiencia, pero sus dedos temblaron cuando estaba desabrochándole el pantalón, como si temiera que Remus se arrepintiera. Remus no lo hizo. Guió sus manos, como si fuera él el experimentado, y se dejó llevar.

Fue una primera vez pare recordar.

No hubo parte de sus pieles que no fueran besadas, acariciadas, marcadas con labios y dientes. Las manos recorrieron todo, los labios se cerraron sobre heridas, besándolas, las respiraciones se volvieron pesadas sobre los muslos, sobre el cuello, sobre el ombligo húmedo de saliva.

No fue algo cliché. No rompieron muebles, no destruyeron la casa, no mordieron almohadas.

Fue algo lento. Fue pausado. Fue cargado de una sensación lejana al dolor y cercana al anhelo. Cuando acabaron, uno sobre otro, húmedos, sucios y cansados, se dejaron llevar por el sueño. Hasta que Remus recordó el anillo.

—Espera aquí —pidió, y convocó su túnica, que había quedado en algún sitio indeterminado entre la sala y la habitación. Extrajo el anillo y se lo ofreció a Sirius.

—Es hermoso —susurró, mientras dejaba que Remus se lo pusiera en el dedo anular. Le iba algo pequeño. Pero, a decir verdad, las manos de Sirius siempre habían sido grandes, de dedos largos.

—Significa devoción eterna. Amor. Protección. Eres eso para mí, Sirius. Te amo.

—Oh, vaya —Sirius sonrió, levantando la cabeza—. Qué extraño.

—¿Qué sucede? —Remus enarcó una ceja. Sirius le besó el hueco detrás de la oreja.

—Es que, yo también te amo, Remus.

Remus rió, con una risa aliviada desde el fondo del alma.

—Eres un bastardo, Sirius. Ya me habías asustado.

Sirius rió contra su cuello. Minutos después, envueltos en el sonido de sus respiraciones, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

Remus despertó en una semana indeterminada de sus veinte años con la noticia de que Lily estaba embarazada. James se alegraba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Se alegraba y preocupaba por todo últimamente. Y es que los últimos tiempos eran peligrosos, cargados de ataques, desapariciones, atentados. Había un toque de queda, y cualquier brujo que estuviera fuera de sus casas después de las ocho sería arrestado e interrogado. Claro que no querían admitir que los Mortífagos también se reunían de día.

También despertó con una carta inesperada.

" _Lupin:_

 _Dudo mucho que esta carta llegue al tiempo que deseo que llegue, pero es necesario que la leas. Es urgente._

 _Carson ha sido vencido por el segundo de Greyback. No estamos ni en guerra ni en paz con él. El segundo de Greyback, Durplein, es experto en Legeremancia y está buscando a todos quienes fueron miembros de la manada –hayan sido expulsados de la manada o hayan salido por voluntad propia– para que se unan a él, y a Greyback. Urge que te escondas, que te pongas a salvo. Es muy peligroso. No acepta un no por respuesta._

 _(También es un Mortífago. No sé si sepas lo que es uno ya que por lo visto sueles aislarte de la sociedad, pero es un seguidor de Quien-tú-sabes)._

 _Cuida a tus seres amados, podrían ser secuestrados o heridos para obligarte a volver a la manada._

 _Ten cuidado._

 _Sé fuerte._

– _Grimmorg"._

Remus supo lo que tenía que hacer antes siquiera de acabar de leer la carta. La idea surgió. Ya creía que era demasiado peligroso para él, para Sirius, estar a su lado… ahora la idea, la oscura y dolorosa idea…

Esta junto a él le podía costar la vida.

Remus no iba a aceptar que Sirius muriera por su culpa.

…

Esa noche fue su última noche juntos.

Se amaron como no se habían amado antes. Se besaron con ese aire a despedida. Sirius no sabía la verdad, por supuesto que no; se opondría, se resistiría. Le había dicho que debería irse de Gran Bretaña un tiempo, y que le dejaría. Serían sólo unas semanas. Había prometido que volvería. Prometido una y otra vez, repetido una y otra vez lo que no podría volver a decir.

"Sirius, te amo".

"Sirius, bésame".

"Sirius, te amo".

"Te quiero. Te amo".

Sirius parecía saber que algo iba mal; no era idiota. Pero se debería tener una imaginación muy furiosa para conseguir adivinar lo que haría.

Y es que tan pronto Sirius se quedó dormido, Remus salió de la cama. Besó sus labios por última vez y le apuntó con la varita.

— _Obliviate_ —susurró, con voz trémula. Y en la lúgubre madrugada, Sirius lo olvidó. Todo.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Sirius, y sus párpados cerrados temblaron, pero cada recuerdo fue bloqueado. Cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia, cada mañana cuando el sol les daba en la cara por la pequeña ventana y les hacía arrugar el entrecejo.

Luego, le quitó el anillo, pero no fue capaz de deshacerse de él. Buscó entre las cosas de Sirius y lo metió en una pequeña caja de madera, debajo de fotografías, papeles, anotaciones. Sirius probablemente se desharía de ellos en una limpieza sin mirar atrás. Y él no debería deshacerse del anillo, no debería deshacerse de algo que significaba su amor absoluto e incondicional por Sirius Black.

* * *

Sirius Black llegó por flú a la casa de Remus. Le encontró sentado, leyendo, y la rabia que le consumía le hizo sujetarlo de la túnica y darle la espalda contra la pared.

—¡Sirius! —Remus jadeó—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿¡Qué me hiciste!? —preguntó, a voz de grito—. ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE CONMIGO!?

—No… no sé de qué me hablas, Sirius —Remus dudó, con los ojos bien abiertos. Sirius sabía que podía ver el dolor, pero sobre todo, la furia en su rostro. Los ojos grises brillantes, como estrellas, y el entrecejo fruncido. Hasta podría sentir los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¡Por Merlín, Remus! —Sirius lo soltó y se apartó de él—. ¡No te hagas! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que borraste mi memoria!

Remus boqueó como un pez fuera de agua.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Lo supe en cuanto Cylean me dijo que esto —y le señaló el anillo en su dedo— era un anillo de compromiso. Lo supe todo. Sabía que algo había sucedido entre nosotros, pero que tú lo borraste. ¡COBARDE! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ENFRENTASTE?

Remus apretó los dientes.

—Tú no sabes nada, Sirius.

—¡Exactamente! ¡No sé NADA porque TÚ borraste MI memoria!

—¡Tuve que hacerlo!

—¿Qué era tan importante como para que debas borrar mi memoria? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡EXPLÍCATE!

—Sirius… —se mordió el labio—. Iban a matarte. Si sabían que me amabas, que yo te amaba, iban a matarte. Los miembros de la manada de Durplein. Me encontraron, al final. Debí… debí… diablos, debí deshacerme de ellos antes de que ellos se deshicieran de ti.

Sirius quedó helado.

—Tú… ¿les mataste?

Remus asintió.

—¡Debí hacerlo! ¡Debí hacerlo todo, Sirius! ¡Lo siento!

—Pero, ¿por qué no me devolviste mis recuerdos cuando ellos ya no estuvieron? Tú… ¿por qué demonios no…?

—Sucedió lo de James y Lily —susurró Remus—. Y te llevaron a Azkabán. Yo no quería creer que habías sido tú, pero habían pruebas, y en nuestros últimos encuentros tú actuabas muy extraño conmigo…

—Porque yo sospechaba de ti —susurró Sirius—. Yo sospechaba que tú eras el traidor.

Remus agachó la cabeza.

—Me lo merecía.

—Sí, te lo merecías.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego apartaron la mirada.

—No puedo mirarte, Remus —jadeó Sirius—. Te he amado desde que tengo memoria, y ahora no puedo ni mirarte a la cara. Si era para protegerme, ¿por qué no devolverme mis recuerdos cuando salí de Azkabán? ¿Por qué…? —hablaba con voz ahogada. Con la voz cargada de dolor, una voz tan terroríficamente trágica que se sentía como sal en una herida—. Diablos, Remus. ¿Por qué coño no arriesgarte conmigo? ¿Acaso dejaste de amarme? ¿Acaso alguna vez lo hiciste?

—¡Maldición, Sirius! —Remus alzó la vista—. ¡Yo siempre te amé! ¡Créeme! Sólo que no podía… creí que… me odiarías.

—Pues, bien creído entonces —gruñó Sirius con voz gélida—, porque lo que siento por ti ahora está muy lejos de ser amor.

—Si yo te devolviera tus recuerdos ahora… —Remus dudó—. ¿Me perdonarías?

—Debería pensarlo.

Pero tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro. Una mueca que gritaba que sí.

Remus sacó su varita y apuntó a Sirius. Parecía no suceder nada, pero entonces, Sirius se aferró a la cabeza nuevamente en la noche, dejando que las nuevas imágenes, viejas memorias olvidadas, llenaran su mente. Muchas se habían ido, otras simplemente se habían bloqueado. Cuando Remus bajó la varita ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Sirius procesaba la nueva —vieja— información.

—Entonces, _sí_ me amabas —susurró Sirius.

—Aún lo hago —respondió Remus—. Lo hice durante veinte años y lo seguiré haciendo.

—¿Por qué estás con Tonks, entonces?

Remus se mordió el labio.

—Necesitaba… necesitaba estar con alguien.

—Podías haber estado conmigo.

—Lo sé —Remus se removió, incómodo—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, maldita sea —Sirius chasqueó la lengua—. Lo que has hecho _no tiene perdón._

—Tú dijiste…

—Tú también dijiste que me amabas —le recordó Sirius— y mira lo que has hecho.

Se dio la vuelta, tomó polvos flú y dijo "Habitación de Cylean Rousseau, Hogwarts". Pero antes de irse se quitó el anillo y lo arrojó a los pies de Remus para desaparecer en las llamas verdes.

* * *

 **HOLA NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR.**

 **Muy bien. No todo es color de rosa. Deben saberlo ya. No todo es exactamente lo que podrían esperar. Remus hizo lo que hizo para proteger a Sirius. Y ahondaré luego más en su pareja, pero en el siguiente capítulo tendremos las consecuencias de muchas cosas. De muchos actos.**

 **Espero que me disculpéis por el capi tan angst. Era necesario. En el que sigue volveremos a la felicidad Tomarry *v* asdlñkasld disculpad, en serio.**

 **Vuelvo a repetir lo que he dicho arriba: Me he creado un ask para comunicarme con vosotros. Espero que sepáis lo que es ask. Intentaré pasarme mínimo una vez por día. Cualquier consulta, duda, comentario, recomendación (?), bueno, todo aquello podéis decidmelo directamente allí. La cuenta es G_Mauvaise. Tengo la misma foto de perfil que aquí ;)**

 **También, si queréis hablar conmigo más en privado, podéis hablar conmigo en mi facebook. Tan sólo pedidlo por mensaje privado y yo os lo daré :P**

 **Ahora, si queréis decir algo del fic, ¡por favor, dejad un comentario hermoso! Y todos los comentarios con hermosos. Me hacen tan, tan, taaan feliz. Me vuelven un poquito más feliz en este mundo donde la felicidad es contada. Os amo y os amaré muchísimo de aquí hasta el cielo *se sentía re pequeña con eso ah*.**

 **Besos abrazos y más amor.**


	38. Consecuencias

**Hola mis babes :D Estoy cansadísima, así que veré en ser breve. Os amo mucho y amo que halláis seguido esta historia hasta este punto. ¿Qué punto es este? Ya lo veréis *risas risas muchas risas***

 **Os responderé ahora (necesito un buen baño y una pequeña siesta de unas ocho horas. Me disculpo si de algún modo me salteo alguna palabra o algo similar).**

 **Madhara (babe): ¡Lo siento! :(((( Y como no pondré un solo "I'm sorry" responderé tu review nuevecito de hace tres horas (mientras mi piel se ennegrecía bajo el sol horrible, ¡pensar que parecía que llovería!) Lamento crear estos sentimientos en ti, lo lamento mucho de veras. No creí que fueran a sentirse tan... tristes, con esto. Un poco, sí, pero otro poco no... Mi Siri bb está bastante machucado, y muchos de sus recuerdos pueden estar borrosos... sólo diré esto. ¿Y el por qué de la relación con Tonks? Lo diré... algún día. Espero que estos sentimientos se vayan porque no me gustaría verte mal cari :'( Y no, no haré eso. Sería puro, puro chantajeDigo, mucho chantaje emocional para mis lectores adorados. Y Remus, mi bb, lo amaré hasta que cometa todos sus errores y sepa que puede volver a comenzar desde cero. Rem... hará algo. Y Sirius... también hará algo (ggg i'm bad) Puedo decir que el cupido entre ellos será inesperado. Y que lamento haber roto tu corazón :((**

 **Christine C: ALMA CRUEL QUE TE HA ENCANTADO CUANDO MI CORAZÓN SE HA ROTMe calmo. Lo siento(?).**

 **Guest: Remus es muy... "lo odio... pero lo amo... pero lo odio... pero lo amo..." y así muchas veces. Incluso me lo imagino a Sirius con una fotografía de su lobito diciendo eso omg**

 **Rebe Marauder: Más triste que bonico :'( sldkas yo también lo entiendo, aunque me parece que el lanzarle el anillo fue demasiado crueeeel incluso para ser yo quien lo escriba :'v**

 **Frida12346: HOLA NO ME MATES DDDD: Lo lamento, lo lamento muuuucho. SIRIUS NO LE PERDONARÁ PORQUE ES UN RESENTIDO, O SEA, ¡¿NO HAS VISTO QUE SIGUE FASTIDIANDO A QUEJICUS A PESAR DEL TIEMPO?! Y hablando de Quejicus... *mirada pervertida* digo, ejem, ejem *se golpea contra una pared para no hablar de más* EL OTRO LOBO CUYO NOMBRE NO RECUERDO A PESAR DE HABERLO INVENTADO YO ERA UN AMOR. Y no, no murió (?). Finalmente alguien mata a alguien xDDDD Harry no tortura... aún (?). Me caí pero estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me golpeé un poco la cabeza pero estoy perfecta ya :D JAJAJA Yo aprendí lo que era Wolfstar hace poco. Antes no le hallaba sentido y me quedaba exactamente así xDDD Comenzaré con el fangirleo: BRATVA YESCHE DO BRATVAAh se la sabía todas. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Harry bebeeeeeeé *corazón gay* Publicaré cuando tenga todo listo (?) TE DOY- AMOR OBVIO POS QUÉ OTRA COSA TE IBA A DAR(?). Añldklñskd baibai.**

 **lorenachiquita: ¡Gracias! ( u v u ) No me demoré... creo (?)**

 **Alexis: LO SÉ. LO SÉ. REMUS ES MUY IDIOTA. Y SEGUIRÁ SIENDO IDIOTA POR MUCHO TIEMPOAlñkñllñsada. *le lanza tomates a Remus* ¡HAZ UNA ENSALADA AL MENOS, CON TODA LA VERDURA QUE NOS ESTÁN LANZANDO!**

 **Katse: No, verdura no, fruta, tengo antojo de naranjas (? :v TU PINCHE TOMARRY VIENE AQUÍ (?) y el amors... y algo más *risa perversa* Remus es un pan de miel, qué dices. Es estúpido, idiota, algo arriesgado, pero sigue siendo un pan de miel. Yo lo amo *broken jart* Sirius os sorprenderá... y Remus también. Draisey forever(? ah qué era eso. No quiero más verdura, quiero fruta, hey :( Considéralo (?).**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: HOLA :D Remus, estás en el horno ggg. La indiferencia siempre me ha parecido el mejor castigo. Y ese anillo, ay, mi amor, ese anillo. *llora y se retuerce* Tonks... Tonks es bastante como Snape, en realidad. Son fieles a sí mismos. Pero... no, no puedo decir nada más, lo siento xD TOM PERVIERTE A HARRY MUCHO, Y ESO QUE HARRY YA ESTÁ ALGO PERVERTIDO (?) Intentaré hacer un one shot desde el punto de vista de Tom... sería agradable je. Es sin duda alguna obra de Tom, claro. Tom estuvo celoso de Neville, pero no de Draco, ¡quién entiende a este hombre! Snape, Snape... veremos. Theo... bueno, podría decirse... y si Nev lo golpeó, fue porque Theo se lo buscó :0 OMG ESE TRÍO Lástima que Hermione es muy posesiva y celosa(?). Me imaginé a Dumbles con coletas en la barba y trenzas cantando "Oh baby, baby" salñdsalñkda no puedo xDDDDDDDDD**

 **Vivi Neko: No me gusta que casi llores pero apoyo la moción de que ames la historia alsdksañld bai besos gracias.**

 **MiliMagui29: No iore :'0 Sirius ama a Remus, Remus ama a Sirius, pero, ¡se complicarán la vida a partir de ahora! No llores, porque me haces sentir como que he sido muy cruel y ME HACE SENTIR FABULOSA, no espera no debí decir eso no debí decir eso *Hagrid mode on* Oie luego te envío un MP con mi nueva cuenta de FB porque la antigua de Gavriel se me bloqueó :0 Y pues ya no la utilizo. Así que... eso babai *corazón gay***

 **Espero no haberme salteado ningún review... de veras que caigo del sueño. Quisiera agradecer a todas éstas personitas hermosas que han dejado review porque me han hecho muy feliz mientras los leía, y a todas aquellas personitas hermosas que han dado fav y follow, y a todos aquellos que me han dedicado aunque sea una leída, ¡gracias! ¡graciasgraciasgraciasGRACIAS! De verdad. Nunca es tarde para decirlo. Gracias *corazón gay***

 **Os amo.**

 **A leer~**

* * *

 _38\. Consecuencias._

Gryffindor había ganado la Capa de Quidditch, a pesar del estado en que su Capitán y Buscador se había encontrado, muy poco dispuesto a entretenerse con "trivialidades" como un partido de Quidditch que no obtuvo toda su pasión hasta que Cylean estuvo de vuelta, sano y salvo. Los exámenes de Hogwarts pasaron y a todos los alumnos les quedaba una semana de relajación antes de ir a casa. Una semana para disfrutar del sol, del calor, del buen clima.

Hagrid dejó que algunos alumnos montaran hipogrifos. Harry fue uno. A pesar de que no era Buckbeack lo pasó bien. También dejó que algunas chicas acariciaran unicornios, y el calamar gigante hizo acto de presencia moviendo sus tentáculos y salpicando agua a los que descansaban a la orilla del lago negro.

—Qué extraño —le dijo Draco Malfoy a Hermione Granger uno de esos últimos días—. Uno pensaría que el año sería más… complicado.

—Yo no la he tenido fácil, Malfoy —la chica despegó los ojos de su libro para contemplar al Slytherin—. Y tú tampoco, por lo que sé.

—No me refiero a eso —Malfoy se encogió de hombros—. Ah, qué va.

—Oídme, tortolitos —Neville tomó asiento junto a Draco—. ¿Cómo la estáis pasando? ¿Funcionan las cosas entre vosotros?

Malfoy arrugó la nariz, orgulloso.

—¿Y por qué debo decirte nada a ti, Longbottom?

—Porque, quieras o no, soy tu jodido amigo. Sí, bien jodido por su novio. Así que, decidme, Hermione, Draco, ¿estáis juntos o no?

—No —espetó Hermione, desinteresadamente—. Malfoy es sólo mi amigo.

—Un amigo que se morrea así con su amiga, uff, yo también quiero uno así —dijo Ginny, tomando asiento junto a Hermione—. ¿Sabéis que Dean salió del armario? Está con Seamus.

Neville soltó un silbido.

—Vaaaya —alargó la "a"—. Quién lo diría. Teniéndote a ti, preferir estar con Seamus… ¡AUCH! —se frotó el brazo, donde Theo lo había pellizcado—. ¿Qué quieres que diga, Theo, amor? ¿Tú has visto lo buenorra que se ha puesto Gin estos últimos tiempos? Parece que mientras más gay descubro que soy, más buena se pone.

—¡Neville! —Ginny rió, cubriéndose el rostro—. ¿Qué diría Ron si te oye? ¡Te mataría!

—¿Matarlo? ¿Por qué? —Ron se acercó a su hermana, arrodillándose junto a ella—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Nada, nada! —Neville rió, mientras Theo lo fulminaba con la mirada al igual que Ron—. Yo soy gay, tranquilo. No sucederá nada con tu hermanita.

Ginny se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Ya me había ilusionado.

Todos rieron, incluidos Hermione y Draco.

—¡Ronald WEASLEY! —oyeron un grito sonoro detrás de ellos, y todos se voltearon a ver a Lavender, con la barriga de siete meses sobresaliendo de la túnica de colegio, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Ron se levantó, empalideciendo—. ¿Dónde DIABLOS estabas? ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta moverme? Debemos terminar de llenar las solicitudes de trabajos de verano, y Parvati estaba diciéndome que Neville le ha dicho que tú no has llenado ninguna…

—Traidor —gruñó Ron, rumbo a Neville, mientras se levantaba del suelo e iba a acompañar a Lavender—. Tranquila, Lavender. Estará bien. Llenaré todo. Bill me ha dicho que podrá darme un trabajo de mensajero en Gringotts, ya sabes, porque los duendes se sienten superiores como para utilizar magia para enviar los mensajes…

Lavender pareció satisfecha con esto y se fue rumbo al castillo, seguida por un Ron que parecía aliviado de haber calmado la furia de su ex novia embarazada.

Draco rió.

—Le tiene en las manos —bromeó. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Sí, es muy gracioso verlos juntos. Acabarán casándose —apostó ella. Theo alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Pondrías dinero en ello?

—No más de cinco galeones.

—Yo pongo diez a que no —Theo compuso una sonrisa torcida.

—Yo pongo quince a que se casan, pero se divorcian antes del año —apostó Ginny.

—¿De dónde sacarás dinero, tú, engendro pelirrojo? —le preguntó bromeando Neville. Ginny le sacó la lengua.

—De algún lado cogeré.

—¿Alguien más quiere apostar? —preguntó Theo, que estaba sacando de su túnica un pequeño libro y anotando con un bolígrafo muggle. Draco compuso una expresión de sorpresa al ver ello.

—Yo paso —se encogió de hombros—. No estoy tan desesperado por dinero como para apostar sobre la vida amorosa de Weasley.

—Bueno, yo sumo diez galeones a la apuesta de Gin.

Ginny levantó la mano para chocar con Neville, pasando por en medio de Hermione y Draco. Neville chocó y Theo anotó la apuesta.

—Oíd, chicos, creo que falta alguien —comentó Theo, llevándose el bolígrafo hacia los labios—. ¿Quién será?

—Luna está con Hagrid —comentó Hermione. Theo asintió.

—Sí, lo sabía. Pero, ¿quién más…?

—¿No falta Potter? —preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja despectivamente. Theo chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Eso, él! Qué extraño. ¿Dónde estará?

—Probablemente con el profesor Rousseau —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Se deben estar… despidiendo.

Draco se estremeció.

—No quiero ni imaginarme cómo.

—Pero se verán en el verano, ¿a que sí? —preguntó Ginny. Neville compuso una mueca.

—Harry irá a pasar el verano a casa de sus tíos —murmuró él—. Dudo mucho que les agrade la idea de que el profesor R los vaya a visitar.

—Oh, diablos, que putada. Otro verano con _esos_ muggles —Draco chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Creéis que podremos secuestrarlo de esa casa del horror?

—Conociendo a tu familia, Malfoy, te meterían de patitas en Azkabán por atentar contra la vida del gran Harry Potter —se burló Ginny—. Pero podremos intentar. Mamá celebrará su cumpleaños número diecisiete en casa, ya tiene la autorización de Dumbledore. Puedes venir, si quieres, claro.

—Espero que la invitación se extienda hacia mí —burló Theodore.

—Claro, todos los amigos de Harry iremos —Neville le revolvió los cabellos a su novio con cariño—. Y también deberemos secuestrar a Harry para el nacimiento de Vera. Nacerá más o menos para su cumpleaños.

—Sí, pobre Ron —Ginny suspiró—. Oh, ¿no creéis que deberíamos ir a preguntarle a Harry si quiere pasar su cumpleaños en casa? Tal vez decida pasarlo con el profesor R.

—El profesor Rousseau está invitado, supongo —comentó Hermione. Ginny asintió.

—Están invitados todos aquellos que quieran a Harry.

—Yo quiero a Harry Potter, ¿me invitáis? —dijo una voz a espaldas de Ginny, sobresaltándola. Se volteó para encontrar al pálido Vaisey.

—¿Vendrías a casa de unos, oh, no sé, "traidores a la sangre"? —preguntó la pelirroja con una ceja alzada. Vaisey sonrió.

—Sólo si puedo traer a mi novio conmigo.

—Sí, puedes —Ginny se encogió de hombros—. Pero deberás conseguir un muy buen regalo.

—A Harry no le importan los regalos —chasqueó la lengua Neville. Ginny bufó.

—Me da igual. Harry _necesita_ regalos en su vida.

—Bien. Compraré un buen regalo y asistiré. ¿Fecha y hora?

—El treinta y uno de julio, a partir del mediodía. Habrá un buen almuerzo, y pastel. Puedes venir por la red flú. Sólo di "La Madriguera" y llegarás a casa.

—Ah, bien —Vaisey se inclinó sobre Ginny para susurrar algo en su oído. Ella se volteó, dispuesta a golpearlo, pero el chico se apartó riendo a viva voz. Ginny se levantó con agilidad dispuesta a perseguirlo, pero Vaisey echó a correr tan rápido que fue imposible alcanzarlo. Era rápido. Y ágil esquivando hechizos _Mocomurciélago._

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Hermione, cuando Ginny volvió a sentarse a su lado. La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

—Es un bastardo. Me dijo que si esa era la flú para llegar a casa, que cómo llegaba a mi cama —puso los ojos en blanco—. Luego me besó el cuello.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tranquila, Weasley. Lo hace con todos.

Ginny lo contempló extrañamente atontada.

—¿También te lo ha hecho a ti?

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Se ha armado un buen follón a principios de año cuando se creyó que su novio, Adrian Pucey, tenía una cornamenta más grande que la del Patronus de Potter por mi culpa.

Neville rió. Theo también lo hizo.

—¡Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo! —soltó una carcajada—. Pero, Draco, os pillaron besándose en los baños… sin túnicas.

Draco enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—¡Él me estaba besando a MÍ! ¡Yo no correspondía en lo absoluto!

Theo chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso no es lo que llegó a mis oídos.

Draco bufó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras a su alrededor todos reían.

—Sois maravillosos, chicos —bramó él, con claro sarcasmo—. Sois geniales.

—Lo sabemos —Neville le guiñó un ojo y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo—. ¡Somos tus amigos, Draco! Somos descojonantemente geniales.

A Draco se le escapó una risita. Todos volvieron a reír, mientras el rostro del rubio pasaba a su tonalidad natural.

—¿Sabéis? Creo que prefiero a Potter en su modo más bromista que a vosotros.

—Oh, Draco, hieres mi hermoso corazón —Theo se llevó la mano al pecho—. Aunque no tan hermoso como tus ojos, por supuesto.

Draco rió. Neville soltó a Draco y empujó a su novio lejos de él.

—Porque claro, mis ojos _no son_ bonitos en lo absoluto —chasqueó la lengua, y Theo estalló en carcajadas ante la expresión molesta de Neville. Neville tampoco pudo contenerse mucho tiempo y rió a su vez.

A unos escasos metros, Harry les contemplaba con una sonrisa. Sus amigos sentados a la orilla del lago, salpicados con las "gotitas" que el calamar gigante les lanzaba de vez en cuando, con las túnicas abiertas e incluso sin ellas, con sonrisas amplias.

Debía confiar en ellos. Iba a hacerlo. Ya había hablado con Tom sobre el asunto. En el verano, les contaría todo. Y estaba seguro de que ellos no iban a dejarlo solo.

* * *

…

* * *

Última noche en el castillo.

El banquete de despedida había sido fastuoso, ostentoso, y Harry había comido hasta que se hartó de ello. Luego subió a la Sala Común a terminar de hacer su baúl; cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a las habitaciones de su pareja.

Sirius había tomado otras, ya que había decidido permanecer en el castillo. Pero cuando Harry se adentró en la habitación de Cylean Rousseau, encontró las paredes desnudas de libros y de imágenes muggles, las mesillas sin fotografías, los baúles armados en el pequeño recibidor antes de la habitación propiamente dicha.

No tocó antes de entrar; Tom ya sabía que estaba ahí.

El hombre estaba tendido en la cama. Los cabellos negros, un poco más largos que a principio de año, se derramaban sobre la almohada blanca. Los labios estaban entreabiertos y los párpados cerrados, con las pestañas como tinta sobre las ojeras marcadas. Tenía mal aspecto. Necesitaba dormir.

Pero Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría sin él.

Trepó a la cama y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, oyendo los rítmicos latidos de su corazón, relajándose. Cuando comprobó que Tom dormía plácidamente se levantó y se deshizo de su túnica, su camisa, sus pantalones. Se entrometió bajo las sábanas para probar la piel salada del hombre, recorrer con la lengua el vientre, rozar con los dientes la curva de la cadera, bajar poco a poco los pantalones pijamas negros para encontrarse con que Tom _no tenía_ ropa interior.

Tal vez lo había estado esperando. Y era verdad que Harry se había demorado mucho.

Lamió con cuidado la sensible hombría de su novio, encontrándose con respuestas inmediatas. El vientre no fue lo único que se endureció bajo sus dedos, y los párpados de Tom temblaron. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y luego otro más grande, más afectado.

Harry siguió con su trabajo hasta que unas manos se enredaron en su cabello. Tom le contemplaba con unos ojos que no eran castaños, pero tampoco eran rojos: parecían ser del color del vino tinto.

—Eres pícaro, Harry —siseó Tom, tironeando de él lo suficiente para que trepara por su cuerpo hasta unir sus labios. Harry se frotó contra él unos instantes, mientras sus lenguas se unían, y dejó que un gemido profundo abandonara su boca—. Algún día serás mi perdición, Harry Potter —gruñó Tom Riddle, mientras con manos hábiles le quitaba la ropa interior y se deshacía de ella. Invirtieron lugares—. Ponte de espaldas —pidió Tom, y Harry obedeció. Sus labios recorrieron el cuello, la columna, la cintura, los hoyuelos de la espalda, el lunar a un lado del trasero.

Harry se aferró a las sábanas cuando sintió aquella lengua hundiéndose en él, soltó gemido tras gemido, soltó quejido tras quejido, inundado en el placer. Y cuando por fin estuvo listo, Tom se aferró a sus caderas e irrumpió en él, lenta y pausadamente.

No estaban desesperados por acabar. Era una despedida. No exactamente un adiós, pero sí un hasta pronto. Un nos veremos. Un ojalá.

Tom pegó su pecho a la espalda de Harry, besó su cuello, lo mordió. Jugó con sus dedos recorriendo toda clase de curvas, arrancando toda clase de gemidos de su boca. Se hundía, profundo, tocaba un punto ideal, salía, se volvía a hundir en un vaivén que les llevaba al cielo.

—Más —rogó Harry, sintiéndose en su límite pero incapaz de acabar—. Más.

Y Tom se lo otorgó.

Se movió con mayor rapidez, con mayor intensidad, apretando más fuerte sus caderas. Harry jadeó, y mientras una mano de Tom sujetaba sus caderas, otra recorrió el camino hasta él, hasta donde se encontraba, frotándole de arriba abajo. Jadearon, gimieron, y cayeron el uno sobre el otro cuando tocaron fondo, cuando se maravillaron por la fabulosa sensación de amarse.

Se abrazaron, desnudos como estaban, y Tom los cubrió a ambos con una sábana. El aire que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta no era exactamente frío, pero era mucho mejor prevenir.

Se quedaron allí, con los ojos cerrados, las respiraciones alteradas. Finalmente Tom ladeó la cabeza para depositar en los labios de Harry un lento beso.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó él, sonriendo enternecido. Tom sonrió.

—¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi novio cuando quiera?

—Sí, puedes. Pero no eres de dar ese tipo de besos.

—Lo sé —guardó silencio unos segundos—. Sucede que he pasado mucho tiempo lejos de ti. Y…

—¿Y? —Harry le animó a continuar. Tom contempló el techo mientras hablaba.

—Eres alguien especial para mí. Demasiado especial. En todo este tiempo te has convertido en alguien sin quien mi vida estaría incompleta. No puedo idealizar un mundo en el que no estés conmigo. Y quiero… quiero…

—¿Sí? —Harry se incorporó un poco para ver aquellos enigmáticos ojos—. ¿Qué quieres, Tom?

—Quiero que estés conmigo —susurró—. Quiero que todos lo sepan. Quiero que tengamos el mundo a nuestros pies. Que seamos uno ante el mundo. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Harry jadeó.

—Tom, esto es…

—Sé que no debería pedírtelo. Sé que tenemos mucho que perder si la verdad sale a la luz. Pero podemos empezar de a poco. Hay algunos de tus amigos que lo saben, y planeas contarles la verdad a los demás. Confío en que estarán contigo, y una vez que cuentes todo lo que Dumbledore te ha hecho, todo lo que Dumbledore ha hecho, puedan apoyarte en esto. No necesitamos matar, si eso quieres. Puedo dejar de matar. Pero necesitamos un mundo que sepa respetarnos por quienes somos: magos. El mundo mágico se está contaminando con cosas muggles, Harry; el mundo mágico está cada día más hundido, más podrido. Hay corrupción, hay desastres, hay homicidios entre mismos familiares por herencias millonarias. Debemos parar todo esto. Sé que podremos hacerlo. Juntos.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza contra las almohadas, con una sonrisa maravillada en los labios, con una expresión atontada en el rostro.

—¿Aceptas ser mío, Harry? ¿Aceptas que yo sea tuyo?

—Por supuesto que acepto, Tom. Te amo, maldita sea. Que el mundo se joda. Que les den a todos. Yo estaré contigo.

—Y yo contigo —susurró Tom antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

…

* * *

En el Expreso de Hogwarts Harry jugueteó con su anillo —mientras esperaba que sus amigos le encontraran en el compartimiento— en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Mano derecha porque era de comprometido, mano izquierda sería el de matrimonio.

Era un anillo fino, de plata, y se sentía extraño en su dedo. No necesitaba ser Neville para saber que estaba cargado con una poderosa magia en él. Una poderosa y fortísima magia, una que incluso él podía sentir.

Tenía dos finas tiras de plata que se entrelazaban y atrapaban una piedra opaca, roja y circular. No era ostentoso. No era llamativo. Parecía ser una joyería más, si Harry no supiera que significaba algo más, mucho más profundo que ello. Algo secreto y oculto. Algo que dentro de poco sus amigos sabrían, y no sabía si le aceptarían, pero le daba prácticamente igual porque estaría con Tom el resto de su vida, y eso le haría feliz. Tom llenaría sus momentos tristes, Tom completaría su vida, Tom le daría una vida nueva.

Neville fue el primero en entrar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el anillo en su mano y, como un bólido, quedó frente a él.

—¿Cuándo te lo propuso? —preguntó, tironeándole la mano para contemplar el anillo más de cerca. Harry rió.

—Primero dime qué tipo de hechizos tiene encima.

Neville puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son fuertes. Hechizos de protección —movió su mano frente al anillo—, hechizos que le avisaran quién intente quitártelo a la fuerza. Joder, también hay una maldición a quien se lo ponga que no seas tú. No sé qué hace, sólo puedo sentirla… También hay poderosa magia _muy_ oscura, Harry. No sabría describirla. Parece como si fuera un juramento inquebrantable…

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—Vaya, yo sabía que tenía varios hechizos, pero dudaba que tuviera algo así. Que idiota, Tom. Creí que sabría tener precaución. Cualquiera puede ver este anillo y sentir eso…

Neville chasqueó la lengua.

—Ese es el mejor problema. Harry, ¿te _casarás_ con él? ¿En serio? —los ojos de Neville brillaban. Harry asintió.

—No es como si estuviéramos hablando de vestidos de novia, fechas para la fiesta o si debemos invitar a Aurores y Mortífagos que festejen unidos por una noche… apenas anoche me lo propuso.

—Y aceptaste sin dudarlo —Neville se dejó caer contra su asiento—. Vaya, Harry. Esto es _mucho._

—Lo amo —susurró Harry— y sé que lo amaré sin importar qué tiempo pase. Ha hecho de todo para darme la felicidad que me arrebató. Todos merecen otra oportunidad. Él también es humano. Él también me ama.

Neville le sonrió.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda, Harry.

Ginny escogió ese momento para entrar con Luna. Harry había encogido los baúles de ambas en la estación, mientras que todos sus demás amigos los habían encogido ellos mismos. Lo único que llevaban encima, sin encoger, eran las mascotas. Hedwig picoteaba sus chuches de lechuza mientras oía la conversación entre los amigos.

Hermione y Draco entraron luego; le siguieron Lavender y Ron. El compartimiento pareció sentirse bastante lleno. Le siguió Theo que, ante no tener lugar para sentarse, aterrizó en las piernas de su novio.

Nadie más se percató del anillo de Harry, y aunque Draco le contempló el dedo con una extraña mirada, no dijo nada.

Llegaron a King Cross con las familias y los recibimientos. A Harry le esperaba Remus, sonriendo ampliamente, y le dio un extraño abrazo.

—Harry —saludó, mientras le revolvía los cabellos—. Vaya, estás más alto que la última vez que te vi, y no fue hace mucho. ¿Te estás dejando crecer el cabello?

Harry se quedó helado.

—Eh, sí, supongo —se había olvidado de volver a su cuerpo original aquella vez que había salido como Érebo. A su estatura original, al menos. Al principio había menguado unos centímetros para que las túnicas no le quedaran tan cortas, pero le había gustado tanto la sensación de ser alto que había permanecido en esa estatura.

—Luces bien —Remus le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, aunque la alegría no había llegado a sus ojos—. Y hay una sorpresa para ti en la estación.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos con abrazos, sonrisas, y promesas de que le escribirían. Luego salió a la estación para encontrarse, boquiabierto, con Cylean hablando animadamente con su tía.

Si les veías y no les conocías bien podrías decir que se llevaban bien. Pero Harry conocía a Tom, y podía ver el duro resentimiento en los ojos azules del cuerpo de Cylean Rousseau.

—¡Harry! —Cylean le sonrió radiante. Petunia esbozó una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—Cylean, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry, sonriente. Remus le acompañaba.

—Me aparecí desde Hogsmeade —le guiñó un ojo—. Tenía algo que hablar con tu tía. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero hemos estado compartiendo cartas.

—¿Compartiendo cartas? —Harry alzó una ceja. Cylean asintió.

—Estos últimos días. Se me ocurrió escribir a tu tía cuando salí del hospital; quería preguntarle si no le importaba si te iba a visitar un par de veces en el verano. No es que necesitara su autorización, pero creí que de ese modo sería más fácil para ella… ¿y con qué me encuentro?

Los ojos de Cylean brillaban. Harry ladeó la cabeza y contempló a su tía con la duda escrita en su rostro.

—Luego de lo que le sucedió a mi pequeño Dudders… —ella dudó— me divorcié de Vernon. Me mudé aquí, a Londres; estoy rentando un piso. Y… creí que debía disculparme contigo. Te he tratado muy mal todo este tiempo. Porque estaba celosa… veía en ti a mi hermana, a quien yo había querido ser. Tienes… tienes los ojos de tu madre, Harry. Y lo lamento. Dejé que te maltrataran, te maltraté. Destruí tu infancia y la convertí en algo que habría traumatizado a cualquier niño… Era mi responsabilidad cuidarte. Mi responsabilidad total encargarme de ti, de que recibieras afecto, que recibieras el amor que tus padres jamás te hubieran negado. Yo… lo lamento mucho. Quiero arreglar las cosas, Harry. Por favor, perdóname.

Harry avanzó unos pasos y dejó que su tía se arrojara contra él y le envolviera en un apretado abrazo. Palmeó la espalda de su tía, que era unos centímetros más baja que él, que le soltó como si estuviera avergonzada para dedicarle la primera sonrisa que le había dedicado en toda su vida.

Harry, extrañamente, se sintió bien.

—Entonces, ¿el señor Rousseau vendrá a visitarte seguido? ¿Por qué?

—Llámeme Cylean, Petunia. Ya se lo he dicho.

Petunia sonrió de una forma extraña.

—Cylean es mi novio —le dijo Harry—. Estamos juntos desde más o menos medio año.

—¡Vaya! —Petunia no parecía asqueada, ni tampoco horrorizada como hubiera de esperar—. Entonces, puede venir a visitarnos. Pero no se quedará a dormir.

Harry, en contra de su voluntad, enrojeció varios tonos.

—No creo que nosotros…

—Conozco a los jóvenes de hoy, Harry. Y no es que no confíe en vosotros, pero no confío en vosotros. Estás bajo mi responsabilidad. Y te cuidaré. O por lo menos, lo intentaré, lo más que pueda.

Harry sonrió ligeramente avergonzado.

—Entonces… ¿dónde queda el piso que estás rentando, tía Petunia?

Ella sonrió.

—Hay que tomar un autobús para llegar. Es en Muswell Hill.

—Os acompaño —dijo Cylean, libremente. Remus se despidió de Harry y le entregó la jaula de Hedwig. El baúl encogido de Harry se hallaba en su bolsillo.

Harry asintió, saludó con la mano a Remus y tomó la mano de Cylean. Así, ambos emprendieron camino a una nueva vida.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


	39. Nota de autora

**Hola :)**

Muchos os preguntaréis qué hago aquí cuando ya he anunciado que este fic acabó.

Bueno, lo que estoy haciendo es deciros que no acabó realmente.

Desde el comienzo supe que On The Way Out tendría una secuela. Espero que sepan, el título vendría a significar "Rumbo a la salida". (O esa es mi traducción). Pero, ¿rumbo a _qué_ salida? Rumbo a la salida de un ideal. Rumbo a la salida de los miedos, el abandono de los terrores nocturnos y el comienzo de un nuevo mundo, una nueva visión de la vida (tanto para Tom como para Harry).

Hubiera sido muy fácil para mí continuar la historia en este mismo punto. Publicar el próximo viernes un capítulo donde siguiera la historia y os contara qué tal con todo. Pero no funcionan así las cosas (y con las cosas, ¡me refiero a mi mente!). Además, hay otros motivos por los que dividiré la historia en dos:

En primer lugar, la secuela tendrá un matiz más oscuro y más extensión de los capítulos. Tendrá sus momentos cómicos, pero yo misma me estoy sorprendiendo escribiendo capítulos de diez, once páginas de word en Calibri número 12. En segundo lugar, habrá alto contenido sexual (nada de escenas eróticas como he puesto aquí. Escenas BIEN subidas de tono). Por esto mismo será categoría "M". En tercer lugar, la historia se volverá complicada (es G. Mauvaise de quién estamos hablando, no podría dejarlo todo perfectirijillo); incluso más. Y espero de corazón que la secuela no os decepcione.

¿Cuándo la publicaré? Mirad, mis borradores a mano están hasta el capítulo 14 (aunque voy planeando en verde un poco más adelante), y escribiendo en word voy hasta el capítulo 3. Sí, realmente poco, pero he estado ocupada con otros proyectos que muy pocas personas conocen y que me agradaría sacar a la luz tan pronto esté segura de ellos. Volviendo al tema... Publicaré cuando me encuentre con un margen de cinco a siete capítulos de adelanto.

Iré haciendo comentarios sobre ello en mi Twitter (arroba)SoMuchInsideUs. También pueden buscarme y llenarme de preguntas en ask (G_Mauvaise), prometo responder lo que deseen! (Excepto hacer spoilers, eso sí que no). Quiénes deseen estar al tanto de mis proyectos o tenerme en contacto, mi Facebook es Grecia Riddle. Os acepto sin problemas ;)

Me gustaría daros un enorme abrazo a cada una de las personitas que siguió, favoriteo, y comentó la historia, además de un inmenso beso baboso a quiénes leyeron y jamás comentaron, ni siguieron ni favearon (¡Porque os entiendo! ¡Yo también pertenezco al grupo de los lectores fantasma!). Un agradecimiento a Shuly, por dejarme adentrar el Tomarry en su vida, a Madhara Flux, por soportaaaarme, a ShirayGaunt, por llenarme de corazoncillos los ojos con cada review, a Tsuruga Lia1412, por hacerme reír con cada una de sus perversiones, a Nass Rox, por ser mi primer review y mi motivación a seguir, a Katse, por lanzarme fruta y ánimos, a Alexis, por dejar review en casi todos los caps, a Dominae o Frida12346 por sacar mi doble ciudadanía y shippear Larry conmigo... y a todos aquellos que han dejado review alguna vez. Si he llegado a terminar este fic y considerar una secuela, ha sido por vosotros.

Os amo tanto como una escritora podría amar a aquellos que leen sus locuras. Que es exactamente como yo os amo.

Mis más sinceros buenos deseos, hasta el próximo fic,

G. Mauvaise (Grecia).


	40. OTWO 2

**¡LADIES AND GENTLEMANS!**

¡Ha llegado el momento que tanto han esperado!

Lo han soñado. Anhelado. Reclamado hasta las últimas instancias.

Luego de meses de trabajo, esfuerzo y para qué negarlo, semanas de bloqueo dónde no sabía qué hacer con mi vida y la historia, tengo el placer y orgullo de decir...

¡OTWO! ¡La secuela!

 _-suenan aplausos-_

Espero que dejen de reclamar que quieren continuación del fic porque ya tienen lo que tanto pidieron.

Obviamente no iba a ponerle OTWO 2, así que, el nombre de esta nueva temporada es... _chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan._

 _"Otro lector más que cae"._

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!**

Besitos besitos para todos ustedes.

 _G. Mauvaise._


End file.
